Through the Other Eyes
by jedigrl2001
Summary: [UNDERGOING FINAL REVISIONS] Villains or heroes, decide for yourself. The tale of The Golden Sun, told through the eyes of Saturos, Menardi, Felix, Alex, and those that traveled with them. Preview for sequel now up.
1. Part One: Urgency, DE

AN: All chapter titles followed by the letters "DE," means thatthey are the Definitive Edition and will not under go any futher revision.

(AAN: Until I noticed none of that spaces in the above showed up and that sentence was all one word. sighs Also, grammer errors, minor failing in continuity (ie: for those whom have already followed this through the first time, things like Jenna's necklace, mentioning something as important, then me forgetting to ever come back to it, make sure you tell me about it in a review, or in e-mail form. Though the content in the chapters is finished, a grammer-nazi's work is never done! Thank you! -S. Katharine Kellermeyer, aka: jedigrl2001)

Through the Others' Eyes

Chapter One:

Urgency

_(Prox, five years prior to Golden Sun...)_

"That's it!"

Roken held up the spare end of the rope at where he stood, displaying it to his comrade, Bihnde, who stood at the wooden marker at the far Northern edge of the beach. Even though the two were a fair distance apart, the amount of spare rope in Roken's hands worried both the male Proxinians. Bihnde gathered a large amount of air into his lungs and called out as loud as he could over the roaring winds, "Are you sure you can go no farther!"

Roken looked behind him to check. He adjusted his footing, staring at the waves lapping at his heels. He made a face, staring at Gaia Falls, looming endlessly behind him. The place where life and matter ended, eternities away from their land, unchanging and unmovable. If the stories of such a time were once true, that was.

Gaia Falls was no longer as distant from their shores as it once was. The beaches spread wide, sand creeping inland, waves breeching on the snow backs, deeper with each passing week.

The two Proxinians had been assigned this task by the elder; to determine a system to test the theory of whether or not the shores were eroding. The two decided it would be best to use a stake and a piece of rope.

The stake was placed some twenty-five meters from the shore, and every month, one would stand at the stake, while the other took a length of rope to the shore. This was only the second month. And the amount of spare rope Roken held up was at least two meters, if not more.

"I can't go any farther!" Roken yelled back to Bihnde over the roaring winds. "I'm practically in the water as it is!" Bihnde felt his heart fall into his stomach with a horrible thud.

"This isn't possible," he murmured to himself, staring at the twine Roken waved over his head. He took in a deep breath, composed his thoughts. "Come on in, Roken!" He scratched his neck slowly, shaking his head. "We've done all we can do here."

Roken took out a knife, cutting the excess rope away. He threw it over his shoulders, and began to wind up the remaining rope. Bihnde held the it taut as they wound, so the wind wouldn't catch it- or Roken. Finished, the two started home.

"Should we tell Puelle?" Roken asked softly, his red eyes peering out from behind his pale blue hair. Bihnde took in a deep breath through his nose, pulling the scarf closer around his neck and face.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Melima carried the scalding pot over from the fire to the table, setting it in the center where a thick cloth had been set to protect the wood from the heat. Four chairs were at the table, though only three sets of bowls and utensils were placed before them. Melima had put them there a long while ago, though dinner would not be ready for quite sometime. Only one of the four chairs was occupied. The girl was just shy of eleven years, and her stature made her look even younger. 

Karst was small for her age and always had been. Her skin, a pale shade of lavender colored rose quartz, did not yet show the markings of their clan across her eyes that would come with age, however, young scales were beginning to show on her shoulders and arms. She had a short cut mess of wild magenta hair, which matched her eyes by just a slightly darker shade.

Karst sat at the table, as she had for nearly an hour, staring at a pitcher of water. She was tense and silent, her eyes solely concentrated on the pitcher. Tiny fingertips drummed on the table, and her eyes narrowed, cheeks flushing from overexertion. Only when Melima grabbed the pitcher from the table did Karst look up.

"That's enough for one day," Melima said quietly, opening the lid to the pot and pouring a bit of the water in.

Karst leaned back into her seat and pursed her lips into a pout. "I can't do it," she grumbled softly. "I'll never be able to use Psynergy."

Melima chuckled to herself, shaking her head. They had already had this discussion twice that day, and it looked as though Karst was ready for a third. Melima stirred in the water, steam rising from the pot in wide arcs as her face grew thoughtful. She sighed. "Karst, you're still very young to be thinking about training. You can't even be accepted for training until you're at least thirteen. Even then many are not ready to begin training."

"Menardi started when she was twelve," Karst rebutted. "And she's almost an adept."

Melima smirked slightly. "Her birthday was in a week, and no one can become an adept until the Elder allows it. Besides," she continued as the soup began to settle. "Your sister is much older than you… And not every child can be trained by The Elder, just a select few."

"I hope I can get trained by the elder," Karst said hopefully.

"Even if you were trained by Menardi, you would learn more than the other children," Melima said softly. "We've been very blessed while we've lived here."

Karst rested her hands on her lap and her head on the table, sighing deeply. "I guess."

Melima finished the soup, replacing the lid on the pot and stepping away, taking off the cloth she had wrapped around her hands to keep them from burning. Pausing a moment, she looked to her daughter. "Why don't you go to the elder's and get your sister? Tell her that dinner is ready."

Karst's tiny head shot up, Magenta banges flying over his face. "Really?"

"Yes."

Karst jumped up, racing to grab her hat and sweater. She hurriedly put on all the clothing she'd need to stay warm in the cold Proxinian winter, and raced toward the door, flinging it open and darting out before Melima could ask her to be safe.

Melima smiled to herself. Karst had always looked up to her elder sister. If someone didn't know they were sisters, they wouldn't have been able to tell. The two looked nothing like one another.

Menardi was a tall, slender young female with long, candlelight-colored hair that fell down to her waist. Her skin was a pinkish snow, the clan marks already displayed on her skin in vibrant red. The marks were like two thick claws, facing inward, stemming from her brow and crossing over her eyes. Her shoulders were just touched with the marks, but it brought her coloring to a whole. Menardi had been a fast learner, although she, too, did not discover her powers until she was a later age. And she pursued her training with an intensity that sometimes frightened even Melima.

Melima recalled a time when some of the neighboring boys had been teasing some poor young boy, throwing snow at him, calling him names. Menardi had been younger than the boys by almost two years, and smaller; small and fragile as a bird. They boys turned on her when she intervened, unchannelable rage building in her like steam in a bottle until she could do nothing but burst. Menardi came home with a bruised eye and a twisted ankle, a small cut on her arm that remained to that day. But the boys all required attention from the healers. And she never allowed them to forget it.

That incident was the reason Menardi was being trained by the elder; such great power, as well as anger, would be a boon to their people. Or their ruin. Only the elder took on students that presented such a danger. And no more than three.

Despite their rough edges, their family was content. Other females in the town complained of their children fighting, always in trouble, but Melima couldn't recall when she last heard Menardi raise her voice at Karst, nor the other way around.

Melima looked out her window to the north. Roken and Bihnde had returned. Neither of the men looked too happy, she noted with worry. Across Roken's shoulders was a massive coil of rope, save one long piece he carried in his hand.

Roken looked up at her, smiled tiredly and waved. She returned the tiny gesture, frowning slightly and returning to her soup.

* * *

"The match will be held with two students," the elder announced, his lazy red eyes slowly moving around the room. "It will be fought with staves only. The use of psynergy is forbidden. This is to be a test of strength and endurance. And perhaps of intellect," he added as an afterthought. He picked up two staves from where they hung on the wall, bringing them to the center of the sparring floor. His wrinkled face pulled up into a smile. "But who will the students be?" He glanced at the students for a long moment before his eyebrows lifted and he nodded. "Agatio." 

The students around the massive boy clapped hands onto his shoulders, laughed and cheered quietly, whispered good luck. He turned back only to flash a broad grin at the girl he always stood by, Menardi. She smiled back, flushing slightly as the girls around her burst into giggles.

"And one more," the elder said softly as he tossed Agatio the pole. His eyes grew narrow, pensive.

Saturos stepped away from the ring, as though it would somehow hide him. The elder caught the movement with his eyes and smiled. "Saturos?"

The boy looked up.

"Would you care to join us?" the elder asked, still smiling.

Saturos felt his cheeks heat up. "I meant no disrespect, Elder—"

"Then come," the elder grinned, tossing him the staff. "You shall be our second participant."

Saturos made a face, starting out onto the floor. There were no quiet cheers, no wishes of good luck, and no one for him to turn back and smile at. The room was quiet, students stirring restlessly, whispering. 'Why is he here?' 'Did you hear the rumors?' 'He's _that_ one…'

Saturos's eyes narrowed on the elder, who only smiled at him, clapping a hand on his forearm. "Good luck, my student."

"I hope so," he muttered, taking his place on the sparring floor.

Agatio stepped forward, holding out his hand to the boy. Saturos stared at it for a long moment, then cautiously took it, giving it one firm grasp before pulling away and instantly falling into offensive position.

Agatio looked over at the group of students one last time as one screamed out his name. He laughed lightly, and fell into a position, similar to Saturos's, yet entirely different.

"Are the students prepared?" the elder asked.

"Yes," Saturos murmured.

"Always," Agatio grinned.

"Then begin."

* * *

Saturos started with a hard right swing, Agatio blocking with ease. He spun to one side as Saturos jabbed out, coming around Saturos's rear and bringing the staff down on his back. 

The students erupted in cheers.

Saturos hissed air out, falling forward into a roll, staying low to the ground on his knees. Agatio stayed away for a moment, slowly circling Saturos. He slowly rose, eyes on Agatio as he stepped back, shaking his head in attempt to shake off the pain. Within moments, Agatio was swinging his staff.

Saturos fell hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him. The room spun momentarily, black spots clouding his vision as he struggled to regain his breath. The stars cleared just as his opponent's pole swung down at him. Saturos gasped, raising his own pole horizontally to block the attack.

The two wooden sticks collided with a snapping noise that echoed in the spacious room for several moments, the elder boy standing above Saturos, staring down at him through bright red eyes.

"Come on, Saturos," Agatio whispered, a light grin on his lips. "Give."

"No," Saturos grunted as the end of Agatio's wooden staff edged closer to his face. Saturos's slender arms shook as Agatio pushed his weight behind the staff.

Saturos let out a sharp breath through tight lips, sweat sputtering up from his face. Agatio was nearly two years older than he, and the strongest student in the village. A hulking beast with grey-brown hair and dark teal accents against his granite skin, he was rumored tp be able to tear the arms off a grown Adept. Somehow, Saturos found it hard to believe. No one in the village had ever been seen without their arms. But staring up at the sharpened edge of a training pole, Saturos was willing to reassess his opinions.

Saturos's head ached, eyes nearly crossing to stare at staff. He grunted, trying to shift his weight, but Agatio only smiled, and quietly began singing a little song known in the village. "_Give said the little stream_," he sang through quiet lips.

"You're tone deaf," Saturos growled.

Agation flushed angrily, startling Saturos with a new push of strength.

Saturos groaned. Students cheered wildly from the sidelines for their youthful hero. Agatio, always the noble one, the gracious warrior and the humble winner. A jealous lump rose in Saturos's throat as his cheeks burned. The cheers echoed in his ears, drowning his thoughts.

The only silent spot in the room was the place where the elder stood, hands folded in his ample sleeves, eyes alert, amused, and dispassionate. They now rested on Saturos, eyebrows raised. It had only been a few moments into the battle and it already appeared Saturos would lose. The elder's chest rose in a great sigh, and he turned away.

Saturos's, mind was rushing. Agatio was hardly breaking a sweat, arms tight, and face taut. He was already wearing a triumphant grin, eyes bright for the last of the sparring match. Saturos swallowed hard. He couldn't lose. Not like this. He may not have been strong, but he was not helpless.

He would just have to out think Agatio.

Saturos contemplated his current situation carefully; he was trapped under the weight Agatio was pushing against his own pole. Agatio leaned over him, on a slight angle from the ground, their sticks crossing just above where Agatio held his pole, and right at the center of his. Saturos could simply retract his pole, but that would cause Agatio to fall on top of him, and Agatio looked too heavy for Saturos to survive such a blow. He didn't have the leg power to kick Agatio away, nor to take the boy's feet out from under him.

This match was quite unfair, Saturos noted once again. How did they expect a seventeen-year-old boy to defeat a mammoth two years his senior? Saturos tested his grip on the pole, not sure what to do other than wait for Agatio to make some sort of mistake.

And there it was.

Agatio's hands moved ever so slightly up the stick, adjusting his grip—or trying to—but Saturos was faster.

He hurriedly dropped his own staff down a little, Agatio- his weight no longer completely against Saturos- tripping forward for only a moment before catching his balance with his other foot, just as Saturos had hoped.

Saturos's foot shot out at Agatio's leg, the only one of the two on the ground and still shaky from his lack of balance. Timing the shot to his foot with a thrust upward with his pole, Saturos sent Agatio stumbling back as he slid away from his opponent across the highly glossed wooden floor. He quickly flipped onto his feet, shifting his grip on the pole as he changed his stance to meet Agatio.

Planting both feet firmly on the ground, he gave his opponent a quick glance, Agatio clearly miffed. Saturos only smirked, blowing away the loose strands of pale blue hair, shining like silver in the torch-lit room. Agatio bristled , pushing the black band across his forehead up, keeping the smokey brown hair from his face. His pointed ears twitched slightly, trying to listen for something. Though Saturos wasn't sure what, he slowed his breathing none the less and hoped he would not give Agatio whatever he was looking for.

Then Saturos heard it too: the soft sound of footfalls outside on the falling snow. He shook his head, simply dismissing the noises, but the door to the dwelling flew open, letting in a small snow flurry and two tall males. Both had deep colored markings on their faces, and wore the attire allowed only for properly trained adepts.

That could only mean one thing if they were not there as students; they were there to speak with the elder.

The elder's home had always been the place where the matches, such as these, were held. He oversaw the sessions himself and rewarded those who did well. The students of the village that were invited to the elder's home to spar felt like they were of a privileged few, or just simply awkward. Saturos never thought much on it, being within the elder's home. To be outside of the elder's home. That made him feel awkward.

He had been an orphan almost as long as he could remember. Both his parents died in the same winter, leaving him with no next-of-kin to speak for him. From the time he was four years old, he had lived with the elder, trained with the elder, and studied with the elder. He heard all the news and all the happenings in Prox and the outside world. The things he did not understand, he would discuss with the elder until he felt satisfied with his knowledge. He preferred to stay inside, reading by the fire, and practicing small acts of psynergy by lighting candles and moving objects.

The elder had once encouraged him to go outside, to play in the snow with the other children. He was still young, perhaps six or seven.

"Why?" he'd asked.

The elder had made a slight face. "Because, that is what children do," he said with a slight chuckle, gathering his books and starting toward the library. "Now, why don't you go ask to join someone's game? I'm sure they'd be glad to let you."

Saturos learned quickly that other children were most happy to let him join in their games. But only if he promised to be the Pirate Master and let them be the Adept Guardsmen. He also quickly learned that this meant he was to run away, and once captured, was preemptively sentenced to be tied up and pelted with snowballs.

He'd bit his tongue, refused to give them any reaction. He took their laughter in silence, turning his face away from them. Then the game became worse. One boy gathered a fistful of snow, a tiny black rock pushed into the middle. Red fell in a patch against the snow, three tiny puddles. He cried out. A long gash ran from the bottom of his left eye, into his hairline. And the boys still laughed.

Someone stopped them. His bonds were loosed and a child his age helped him to his feet. She gave him her scarf, pressing it hard against his skin, covering both eyes. It was as though he was blind for several moments, blinking blood and snow away from his eyes. She'd led him back to the elder's, called him to the door and help Saturos to a chair. Before he could remove the stained cloth from his eyes, she was already out the door, long blonde hair trailing behind her.

The elder treated Saturos's injury, a small cut whose scar persisted. It was faint now, his markings coming to full color. One wouldn't notice it unless they were looking. And Saturos always was. He learned only one thing that day. No one, save the elder and the chieftain, could he trust. Only now that he was a student, he was flung into a world where everyone knew each other. And no one knew him.

The only one outside of the elder's circle he knew was Agatio. Agatio had never been anything save kind to him, always smiling, polite, and humble. Everything Saturos saw in Agatio, he knew he should admire, but for some reason had only grown to hate.

The elder had three students at one time, and three only. Saturos was officially taken in as a student at the unheard of age of ten. Once his two senior students had moved on, two more were taken; Agatio and a girl named Menardi. It was nearly unheard of; two boys and one girl being trained by the same master. Girls were never trained under the same roof as boys, at least not before Menardi began training with them. The elder spoke of her warmly, often told Saturos of her progress. Saturos, however, had never watched her train. He'd nodded at her in passing, as he walked from the sparring area to the library, or when she looked up as he stood in the doorway, quickly retreating to his room.

"Hold."

Saturos started as the elder's voice entered his thoughts so suddenly. He looked up at Agatio, who stepped back, staff standing at his side. He raised an eyebrow to Saturos, as though to ask a question. Saturos shook his head, turning his eyes on the two who'd entered.

The taller one pulled the scarf away from his face. It was Roken and Bihnde, the two students the elder had been training when he took Saturos in. Roken and the elder whispered quietly to one another. He pulled a measure of rope off his shoulders, holding it out to the elder. The elder frowned, and motioned the two men into his library. Before entering the room, he paused. The elder turned, lifting his hand in the air and looking at the two students. After staring at them for a long while, he signaled.

A draw. 

The students all gasped. Even Agatio's shoulders slumped a little. He glanced at Saturos and shrugged. "Must be your day of luck," he said, managing to turn a wince into a broad smile. He nodded sharply at Saturos and tossed him his training staff.

Saturos let out a long sigh as the elder pulled the library doors shut. He started to the weapon rack, smiling inwardly. Perhaps today had not gone as badly as he'd thought.

* * *

Agatio let out a long breath, stretching his arms back. 

One of the students let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, like that wasn't nepotism at it's best," he scoffed.

Agatio shrugged. "Neither of us had even begun to fight, Sarohm. I'm sure the elder had his reason's for choosing the way he did."

Sarohm shook his head. "You'll drive me nuts! How can you be so calm about losing a fight you so clearly won?"

"I didn't," Agatio said flatly. "Therefore, it was a fair call."

"Ne-po-tism," Sarohm replied, poking Agatio hard in the shoulder to emphasize each syllable. "You should be angry."

Agatio shrugged. "Win or lose, I still have a prize waiting for me on the sidelines."

Menardi folded her arms across her chest, smiling. Her long blonde braid swung in tiny circles behind her. "That went well."

"It could have gone better..." he said softly.

"Yes," she said, pushing a loose lock behind one ear. "You could have won."

"Saturos has gotten better," he said, shaking off her compliment.

Menardi frowned a little. "He hasn't improved that much."

"Physical strength is not that one's forte," Agatio murmured, pulling a towel from a rack where they hung on the wall as the students started out of the elder's home. The two looked over to where Saturos stood, wiping his brow with a soft white cloth. Saturos was slender and silent, where as most of the Proxinian men were muscular and boisterous.

"He's too quiet," Menardi murmured suspiciously. "It's like…"

Agatio couldn't help but smile. "Like what? He's plotting something?"

She lightly punched him in the arm. "No… it's just." She paused a moment, eyeing the boy carefully as he set the weapons on the rack, straightened the swords on the next shelf. She turned back to Agatio. "We've been training together for almost three years, and he's never said more than three words to me… You think the rumors about his mother are true—?"

"He's just shy, that's all," Agatio said, dismissing her criticism. "He hardly speaks to me as it is, and you being…" He smirked. "Well, you aren't the easiest person to approach."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a grin.

Agatio laughed. "Well, look at you. Any male that approaches you would either be terrified that you would break him in half, or dumb-struck by your beauty."

Menardi blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Agatio."

He shrugged, reaching out for her hand. "It sounded rather nice, don't you think?"

She grinned as he pulled her close. "A little scripted, but other than that—"

"Menardi!"

The two pulled away as a tiny creature, bundled in reds and pale lavenders bounded into the elder's home, snow flurries following in her wake. Agatio pulled back, content to twine his fingers in Menardi's.

The tiny girl pulled the scarf away from her face, pushed it off her bright hair and beamed at them. "Are you done?"

"Just finished," Menardi said softly, smiling awkwardly at Agatio. "Why?"

"Mum sent me to tell you dinner was ready," she said. Karst smiled at the male by her sister and waved tinily.

Agatio reached out, his massive palm tousling Karst's hair into mess. "Hey, kid."

They all started as the doors to the library clicked open. The elder nodded at the two adepts, a strand of rope in his withered hands. They spoke for a moment more, and they started toward the door. Saturos appeared next to the elder, dressed in warms knits and furs. The elder's voice was low, whispering. A moment more, and Saturos was walking briskly toward the door.

Menardi squinted as the door closed shut behind the boy. "He didn't even look at us—"

"Menardi," Agatio admonished with a laugh. "Let it go."

"What do you suppose that was all about?" she whispered as the elder smiled tiredly at them, and closed the library doors again.

Agatio shrugged. "Not an idea… It might be nothing."

Menardi made a face. "Do you think so?" When he raised an eyebrow, she sighed. "I don't know. I just…" She shook her head.

"I think you worry too much," Agatio said softly.

Menardi sighed frustratedly. "No, it's like the way you feel before lightning strikes. How your body feels too small."

"I think you're tired," Agatio said with a smile.

"Menardi, can we go now?" Karst asked, shuffling back and forth irritably. "I'm hungry."

Menardi sighed. "Agat—"

"Menardi," he said flatly, taking her by the shoulders. "Go home. Get some food. Get some rest. Everything will look better in the morning. It always does."

She stared at him for a long moment, shut her eyes and stopped her thoughts. "Maybe you're right," she sighed, running one hand through her hair. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Maybe," Agatio shrugged, rubbing her arms. He leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss. He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Menardi smiled back. "Alright," she muttered, allowing him to walk her to the door.

He held it open for her, waited as Karst trotted out. He closed it and walked out, surprised as snowflakes buffeted his face. He let out a slight laugh. "Looks like we're in for a storm."

"Looks like it," Menardi echoed softly.

"Northern Winds speed you home," he said with a smile, kissing her on the cheek lightly, and hurried away.

* * *

"Did he say what this was about?" Puelle asked as he hurried along, Saturos at his side. 

"Yes, Sir," he replied, casting a quick glance at the chieftain. "He... well... perhaps it would be best to let him explain."

Puelle nodded, a few, vibrant red locks falling into his eyes. "Yes," he sighed.

The two soon reached the Elder's home, greeted by the warm air as they began removing their winter clothing. The Library doors clicked open, and the elder appeared. He smiled tiredly at them, entering the sparring room.

Placing one hand on his chest and the other over his heart, he bowed to the Chieftain in a sign of the highest respect. Puelle returned the gesture, Saturos taking his cloak as he was handed it.

"Puelle," the elder murmured softly. "How do the North Winds treat you?"

"A good year for both myself and Prox," Puelle smiled. "Either the Gods are quite happy, or they have decided to turn a blind eye to my sins." The two laughed, though it seemed tight, forced. The air was thick, even more so than the storm. A long moment hung in the air, until finally Puelle spoke.

He cleared his throat. "Saturos has informed me that you have a matter of supreme urgency to discuss with me," Puelle said as Saturos finished hanging their things on the small hooks lined on the wall.

The Elder nodded toward Saturos, smiling fondly, though the tension did not leave his face. "Saturos seems to have conveyed my thoughts exactly… Did he tell you anymore?"

Puelle shook his head as he brushed snow from his hair. "No, Elder, he said it would be best for you to explain."

The Elder smiled again at Saturos. "Very good, Saturos," he said, his wrinkles revealing even wrinkles upon them as he smiled. "You are wise to not speak of that you are uncertain of."

Saturos nodded. "Thank you, Master," he said softly.

The Elder and Puelle began to walk toward the room the Elder had come from, talking quietly about trivial matters, as they would until they reached the room and were able to discuss in private. Saturos bowed his head a moment in quiet pondering, then turned and began toward the stairway leading down to the lower level and his room.

"Saturos?"

The young Adept turned at the sound of his master's voice, quickly bowing his head in respect.

The elder laughed softly. "No need for formalities here, Saturos. Puelle knows you are practically kin. Raise your head."

Saturos did as he was asked, silver hair brushing against his shoulders. "Master?"

The Elder paused a moment, staring at the boy. He motioned with a casual hand to Saturos. "Come, child. I would like for you to hear this as well."

Saturos ran one hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. He had not yet reached the age of manhood, and therefore was not yet worthy to wear the band that the adepts wore around their heads, keeping the hair up in a respectable fashion.

Most of the Proxinian males reached manhood when they reached their twentieth year of age. Manhood meant they'd mastered their element of fire as Adepts to a level the elder saw fit. There had only been three Adepts in Prox's history that had come of age before the given age. The Elder was one of them. Another was a woman from nearly two millennia ago, and the third, a male from even further in the past. Saturos was not so vain as to even dream of achieving such an honor. Doing his best to learn and master that which the elder taught him was enough for him as it was.

With the Elder as his guardian, sometimes he worried about learning too much.

The Elder shut the door after they all had entered the room. The elder's library was a small room, just large enough to fit a handful of people. Flames burned brightly in the fireplace on the far side of the room, opposite the wall covered in books. Volume upon volume of literature was keep in proper order on that wall, and scrolls were neatly rolled and placed in several of the chests lined against the wall. Saturos had been privilege to be allowed to read many of the books, however, there were a few that were not open to his reading pleasure.

"One day," the elder would tell Saturos, "you will be allowed to read all of these books, but today is not that day." These books were kept on the highest shelf, locked inside a lattice-work cabinet of deep cherry-wood. Saturos found his eyes wandering to the shelf, standing awkwardly to the side as Puelle took a seat.

The elder walked to the cabinet, pulling a chain out from under his clothing. A key swung from the bottom as he reached up, shoving it into the lock and twisting. He grunted, fingers swiping the books' spines. He sighed. "Saturos, would you help me, please?"

Saturos nodded hurriedly, rushing to pull out the books. There were only four. Three were in languages he didn't understand. The last book was intype he recognized, words embossed in high polished bronze,vibrant against the reddragon skin cover; "The Golden Sun."

"Yes, well," the elder said, clearing his throat loudly, and motioning with his hands. "I'll be taking those."

"Of course," Saturos said softly, handing him the books.

"Thank you," the elder said, smiling tiredly as he shuffled toward his desk. He dropped the books with a thud in front of him. Pushing the first three away, and picking up the one Saturos had been eyeing. He took in a deep breath, his large cheeks drooping as his cheery mood evaporated.

After several moments, he looked up. "You know of the task we assigned to two males, Bihnde and Roken?" the Elder began.

Puelle nodded, the carrot-colored hair falling in his eyes. "Yes, the matter of Gaia Falls," he said. "The receding shores. I remember." Puelle sighed, lacing his fingers together and placing his elbows on his knees. "Our records call it a sea, but even in my youth, I saw it as no more than a lake. Now it is hardly the length of a river..."

The Elder nodded slowly at this. "I remember how the Falls as well. You couldn't always see where they ended… it seems more… recent."

"Well," Puelle said lightly. "I doubt the water is simply disappearing."

The Elder sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Puelle… I'm afraid that might be the case entirely."

The chieftain sat up, eyes narrow. He searched the elder's face for a time, before murmuring, "What do you mean?"

The Elder took in a deep breath through his nose, holding it for a long while before letting it out again. "Puelle," he began softly. "Our land is wasting away."

Puelle stared at the elder, then glanced at Saturos, who's face had gone pale. He looked back to the elder. "I… I'm not sure I understand, Elder. I-is our land… are the shores… eroding away?"

The Elder sighed, smoothing his robe out over his knees. "I suppose this might be easier to grasp if we perhaps call it erosion for the time being." He looked up. "But I've never seen the powers of nature work quite this quickly."

Puelle leaned forward, resting his head on his fingers. "What do you mean, by that? "Nature working so quickly?""

The Elder reluctantly reached down to the side of his chair, pulling up a segment of rope. "Do you remember where we put the stake?"

Puelle nodded. "Yes, twenty-five meters exactly from the shore, three months ago." Puelle waited for the Elder to continue, but the only reply that came was the quiet popping of the fire. The chieftain gave a slight chuckle, struggling to smile. "Elder, I'm sorry, but I don't see how all this fits together... I-I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me..."

The Elder looked up at Puelle, his eyes small. "Chieftain," he began. "Of the original twenty and five meters of rope we used to measure, there is now only twenty-two and one-half."

Puelle frowned. "What?"

"This is the rope they couldn't use," the Elder murmured. "Two and one-half meters."

He handed the rope to Puelle, who had gone a sickly pale. The chieftain looked at the rope for a good long time, turning it over in his hands repeatedly, entirely silent.

Puelle looked up, swallowed hard. "What does this mean, Elder?" he inquired softly.

The Elder sighed slowly, unsure of how to respond. "Puelle," he whispered, rubbing his hands together. "The water is not disappearing. This is not as simple a matter as erosion and nature..."

"What is it then?" Saturos asked, entering the conversation.

The elder sighed, opening the cover of the book before him. "You have read the texts of Weyard's history, have you not, Puelle?" the Elder asked softly.

The chieftain nodded. "Naturally."

The elder looked up. "Then you know of the Golden Age."

"The what?" Saturos asked again.

The elder smiled slightly, flipping through pages as he continued. "At one time, Alchemy in its purest form was loose upon the entire world. Every civilization reached a magnificent pinnacle, trailing on the edges of what could almost be called a Utopian society."

"The Golden Age," Puelle murmured softly.

The elder nodded. "Alchemy was at the center of all. Adepts were not an uncommon sight. It was almost more odd to see someone with no command over the elements. And the Ancient's power was so great, that every living Adept at this time combined would be naught when compared to just one of them."

Saturos's eyes were wide. He quickly glanced at Puelle. "Is this truth?"

"Yes," Puelle murmured aloud. "I believe it is the same as I'd read, but it didn't last, this Golden Age."

"Why not?" Saturos asked. "If things were perfect, what would have ended it?"

The elder sighed. "As I told you, the power of Alchemy flowed through almost everyone. Many of the strongest were pure of heart… but many of them were not. Many who touch power can never turn away from it. People began to fight, wars broke out, entire cities were destroyed, the greatest temples burned. Some civilizations completely disappeared."

"Lemuria," Puelle murmured.

"Yes," the elder said softly. "Lemuria is suspected to be one of those."

"What happened?" Saturos asked.

"Four of the Sages of that time decided that Alchemy was far too dangerous for the people of Weyard to handle," the elder explained softly, opening to an ornate painting in the book. He shoved it toward Saturos who examined it quietly. "They went to the places where certain forms of alchemy were strongest and rebuilt shrines there. Using the shrines, they tapped into the elements and sealed away their energy into gems. They called these gems Stars."

"What then?" Saturos asked, eyes still on the book. "Did they destroy them?"

The elder smiled. "They tried, but it is impossible to destroy pure alchemy."

"Then what?"

The elder stood, beginning to walk in small circles before the fireplace. "They took the Stars and sealed them in one of the few temples untouched by the wars, cradled on the most sanctified peak in Weyard; a place called Sol Sanctum."

"The town was rebuilt near the shrine, wasn't it?" Puelle pondered aloud. "Vale, I think it was."

The Elder turned, nodding slowly. "Yes. The Valeans are meant to be the guardians of the mountain and the temple."

"But if Alchemy has already been sealed, why would the gems matter?" Saturos asked.

The elder shook his head. "You must understand, Saturos. With just one of those gems, A single being could rule all of Weyard."

Saturos's eyes narrowed. "From a little bauble?"

"Not so little," the elder murmured. "About the size of one's fist, or a small child's ball."

"And these could help you rule the world?" Saturos asked, almost daring the elder to answer in the affirmative."

"It isn't the gems, Saturos," the elder said flatly, "but what one does with the gems." He began pacing again. "The Sages sealed away the Elemental Stars hoping that Alchemy would be forgetten, never to be released again..." He walked to his desk, pulling the book from Saturos and flipping through pages again. "However," he murmured. "They left a way for Alchemy to be freed..." He looked up at Puelle. "When mankind was ready for it."

He turned the book to face the chieftain, Saturos leaning in toward the book as well. Four small pictures were drawn on the yellowing parchment: four tiny towers, one blue, one green, one purple, one—the design oddly familiar—red.

"Isn't that..." Saturos began, staring at the red tower. "Isn't that Mars Lighthouse?"

The Elder smiled. "Yes, Saturos. They are all lighthouses, one for each element." He moved his finger to the blue tower. "Mercury, the water lighthouse." His finger reached the green tower next. "Venus, the earth lighthouse." Then the purple tower. "The Jupiter Lighthouse, the lighthouse of wind. Then, of course," he said as he touched the red tower. "The Mars Lighthouse."

"The lighthouse of fire," Puelle finished.

The Elder nodded toward him. "Correct. The Elemental Stars are meant to be used to light these four lighthouses and release all four elements back to Weyard."

Puelle twined his fingers together, making a face. "Elder, I don't want to seem... inquisitive, but I'm not sure I understand the relevance of all this."

The Elder started back toward his seat, closing the book and tucking it under his arm. "No, I don't suppose many understand the importance of the lighthouses, even those that live so close to them. After all, the Ancients left us with only a handful of knowledge pertaining to the restoration of Alchemy."

He took his seat again. "Allow me to explain. The Sages sealed away Alchemy for what, they believed, was the good of Weyard. But there were many things they didn't understand."

"Like what?" Saturos asked softly.

The Elder paused, looking at the ground for a moment, then back at the two. "Our world thrives off of Alchemy. It is, in a sense, its life source, it's sustenance. And now, over the course of all these years, the lack of alchemy is physically showing."

Puelle leaned forward. "Meaning?"

The elder sighed. "Our world is... well it is... because there is no better term for it… dying."

"Dying?" Saturos murmured. "All because Alchemy is sealed away?"

The elder nodded.

Puelle shook his head. "But... what does this have to do with Gaia Falls?"

"The world around us works the same way our bodies do," the Elder said softly. "It needs to be nourished. Where we have food, the world had Alchemy. When you take food from the body of a man, the body will find a way to survive on its own. It will feed off our own muscles, our bones, eventually eating away all of itself until there is nothing left." The Elder paused. "We've taken away the world's life source, so to speak. All these years that Alchemy has been locked away, it has been starved of the elements. It has begun to eat away at itself to satisfy its needs." He stared for a long while at Puelle, breathing deeply as he chose his words carefully. "My Lord, Weyard is dying, and to stop herself from dying, she is slowly eating our shores away. She will continue to eat until there is nothing left, and by and by, she will kill us all."

Puelle let out a soft breath, the breath a man gives after taking a heavy blow. The wind was gone from his chest, and his mouth was too dry to speak. He licked his lips, struggled to swallow. "Are… are you certain?"

"More certain than I have ever been," the elder murmured.

Puelle shut his eyes, resting his chin on his hands. Silence passed in slow circles through the room as he thought. Finally, he stirred. "How long do you think we have?"

The Elder eyed the ground again. "At the current rate, six to seven years. However, the longer Weyard is starved, the faster the process will become. Taking that in mind, I would be tampering with fate to even guess at the chance of five years."

Puelle felt the blow again, this time, no longer able to think, let alone speak or breathe. He swallowed hard, looking up at the elder. "Five years?"

"At the most."

He sighed, running his hands through his long red hair. He sniffed lightly, composing himself. "Elder, do you know how many people reside in Prox?"

"I'm certain I do not—"

"Or in the surrounding provinces?" Puelle continued, his voice rising. "I-I'm not certain of what you're trying to tell me. Do you want me to send messengers to the rest of the Northern Villages? Tell them they need to leave before they fall into oblivion? And once we do? Then what? The only port to the South is here, and seven out of ten months it is frozen over! We have only one boat, and no trees in Prox would be strong enough to build anything more than fishing boats! Do you know how many fishing boats it would take to get all our people out of the north?"

"I already, know, Puelle. Evacuation is out of the question."

"Then what do you suggest?" Puelle asked, motioning frantically with his hands. "That we stay here until we fall off the edge of the world!"

The elder sighed. "Chieftain, I must ask you to remain calm. Everything I have told you up to this point has a purpose."

Puelle took in a deep breath, nodding slowly. "Alright… I… I apologize, I just—"

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

Puelle turned to look at Saturos. The boy's face was tight and wan, eyes narrowed. Puelle couldn't help but smile at the young boy's concern.

The Elder turned to Saturos. "There is one—and only one—way… We would have to light the Elemental Lighthouses."

Saturos nodded. "Alright, then that's what we'll do."

"It isn't as simple as that," the elder said softly, smiling at the young man's enthusiasm. "We need the Elemental Stars."

Puelle stood, nodding emphatically and beginning to pace. "Then we must act immediately. We'll contact the Valean Elders and tell them all that you've told us. They'll understand that we need the Elemental Stars and allow us access to the sanctum and—"

"Are you so certain they will?" the elder asked softly. "Tasks such as these are easily laid out, and yet difficult to execute."

Saturos nodded at Puelle. "It's a lot for anyone to take in, let alone believe."

"They will already know," Puelle said softly. When the boy looked at him, he quickly continued. "Don't take offense, Saturos, but these men study the scrolls of past times daily. I'm certain they will be very familiar with all we've just discussed." Puelle looked to the Elder, nodding at him. "I believe that they will understand our predicament and allow us to have the Elemental Stars."

The elder sighed. "I suppose it would be best that we contact them."

"And we'll simply hand it off to the next trade cog that comes here," Puelle said, the plan developing. "There is one due to arrive tomorrow, which means we'll have a reply in at least one month."

"We'll just have to hope summer lasts," the elder murmured, standing to escort Puelle out. "I'll write immediately, then have Saturos run the letter by your home."

"Then it is a plan."

The two began speaking quietly, starting out the room, elder's hand on Puelle's shoulder. Saturos collapsed into the great chair where Puelle had been sitting. His head spun with thoughts of Alchemy and stars. Puelle had said that if they could contact Vale, then all could be repaired. But what if they couldn't? What if the note never reached the Valean Elders? What if Weyard was dying faster than the elder believed? Then what?

Saturos slept, but it was a tortured, restless sleep, nightmares of falling off the world into a vast sea of darkness. He awoke in the morning in the same chair he'd dozed off in. He stood, examining himself in a looking glass hanging on the wall behind him. He looked sickly pale and darkened circles had appeared under his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Saturos turned, seeing the elder in the doorway. He ran a hand through his hair. "I… didn't sleep well."

The elder smiled sadly. "I can imagine. Agatio and Menardi will be arriving soon to continue training. Will you join us today?" When Saturos hesitated, the elder quickly added, "for once, will you train with children your own age?"

Saturos's face twisted as he searched for words. "I… don't feel well. I needrest… I wouldn't want to give any sickness that might already be in me."

The elder sighed, face fallen. "Saturos..."

Saturos's body tense. "Master, we've had this discussion before."

The elder slowly shook his head. "I havea lesson to prepare." He started out of the room, pausing in the doorway. "Should you change your mind, Saturos--"

"I won't," Saturos murmured softly.

The elder pursed his lips. "Alright... rest well, child."

Saturos nodded,collapsing into the chair again, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh, and Saturos?"

He lazily opened his eyes.

The elder smiled. "Will you at leastput away those books for me?"

Saturos nodded slowly, standing again with a groan. The elder left for the sparring room, leaving Saturos alone in the library. Saturos began to gather the books that had been piled on the floor, putting them away on their rightful shelves. He slid the last book into place, turning to see four books still on the elder's desk.

Saturos paused. The dragon skin book, lying shut at the center of the desk. Saturos looked around cautiously; the elder was in the other room, and Menardi and Agatio weren't yet there. He glanced into the adjoining room, edging carefully toward the desk. He gathered the four books, leaving the final book atop the pile. He started toward the cabinet. Starting at the bottom of the pile, he began returning the books to their place, stopping with the final book. The dragon skin felt cool and riversmooth under Saturos's fingers. He stared at the book for a long moment. Slowly, hereached up, closing the cabinet until the lock clicked shut.

The front door opened, wind howling inward as the rooms filled with young laughter. The elder's voice joined them. Saturos turned the corner, book under one arm as he hurried to the stairs.

"Saturos?"

He paused, the book hidden behind his back. "Yes?"

The elder smiled at him. "Have you done what I asked?"

Saturos nodded slowly. "All the books back in their proper place."

The elder returned the nod, his attention alreadyback to Menardi and Agatio.

Saturos rushed down the stairs into the tiny room, an old cellar, turned into a room when he'd first arrived. The elder had since built extra rooms in his home, and offered them to Saturos, but he preferred to stay downstairs in his own, private nest.

He threw the book down on his bed. Reaching into the chest at the end of his bed and pulling out a few extra candles, he lit them, placing them around the room until it was bright enough for him to see the print on the pages. Pulling up a crate, he opened the book and began to read.


	2. Part Two: To Vale, DE

Part Two:

To Vale

Saturos stood at the edge of the docks, cold sea breeze pulling at his face. It was a clear summer's day, and the trading cog had just arrived. Puelle stood on the ship, speaking quietly with the captain as men unloaded baskets and crates filled with all kinds of things; fabrics, metals, herbs and such. Saturos took in a deep breath, smiling to himself. The storms weren't near as bad this year as they'd been in years before. Nature seemed to calm down a little, and the erosion of Gaia Falls had been much slower than they had predicted. A good omen, so it seemed.

No one save Puelle, the Elder, and Saturos knew of the erosion. They had not even revealed their findings to Bihnde and Roken, and, incidentally, released the two from their duty. Saturos and Puelle now took the measurements, keeping their findings a secret. A few weeks earily, they'd planted a new stake in the ground, the first one hardly four meters from the shore, but better than it being already in the water, the Elder often reminded them. It seemed a good year was ahead, and the note from Vale's Elders would arrive any day.

Saturos sighed. Actually, it was supposed to arrive _any day_ for two years now. He silently watched Puelle as the captain shook his head, checked his pockets and shrugged. Puelle smiled and nodded and him, and started down the ramp. He pointed as two men carrying a large crate questioned him.

"Over there," he told them as Saturos walked toward him. "And be gentle with it."

"No news?" Saturos asked softly.

Puelle turned, shaking his head.

Saturos sighed, folding his arms across his chest and staring out at the ocean. "I don't understand. We've sent a letter with every boat that comes in. The ones that have returned say they've sent the letters en route to Vale, yet there's no reply."

"Indeed…" Puelle murmured quietly. After a moment, he shrugged. "I only hope a solid response comes quickly. There's only one month left to summer… and once the waters freeze up…"

"They won't stay frozen forever," Saturos commented lightly. "Only seven months—"

"We may not have that long," Puelle sighed.

Saturos shrugged. "I'm sure we do," he murmured, falling in step beside the chieftain. "It seems Gaia Falls has been more kind than the elder predicted."

"I can only hope it lasts," Puelle said, tugging at his glove.

Saturos looked to the gray clouds on the horizon, tinged with violet and blues. At the end of his vision, a sharp line of red collided against the snow and sky. He nodded. "Mars Lighthouse still stands," he murmured quietly.

Puelle glanced up. "So it does."

Saturos smiled. "Do you need any more cause for faith?"

Puelle stared at the sky, before suddenly bursting into grin. He laughed. "How do you do it?"

Saturos frowned. "Do what—?"

"That?" Puelle asked, pointing at the horizon. "I look out there, and see the end of our people… you look out… and somehow, you manage to return with a single thread of faith."

Saturos shrugged. "I have been staring at the same sky as you…"

"Yet you see what I do not," Puelle murmured.

Saturos fumbled for words. "I… just…" He sighed. "See things."

"It isn't your sight I was commenting on," Puelle chuckled. "With that silver tongue of yours, you could convince the even moon to wane, the stars to fall, and summer flowers to grow in winter soil." He smiled as Saturos laughed nervously. "Truly, you would make a fine elder for a village someday." He suddenly paused, looking at the youth directly. "Speaking of the elder, don't you have training to attend to?"

"Not until later today," Saturos said, rubbing his hands together and smiling. "We're beginning training for the final trials."

Puelle nodded. "I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, the elder did a wonderful job preparing Agatio last year." He sighed, looking at Saturos tiredly. "Has time really gone by that quickly?"

"Not quite," Saturos smiled. "I won't be an Adept for some time. I still have a year left in my training."

"And yet, you seem more than ready now," Puelle smiled tiredly. He shook his head, eyes narrow on Saturos. "Are you certain you don't have your training soon. I thought the elder said at 'high sun.'"

Saturos shook his head. "I thought he said 'high-dusk.'"

Puelle couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm quite certain it was 'high-sun,' because he was looking after Menardi first thing in the morning."

Saturos blanched. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Saturos started, glancing up at the sun, then back at the shadows on the ground. "Oh, curse it all," he gasped.

He took off down the main road toward the Elder's home, Puelle shaking his head and laughing. "Good luck, Saturos!" he called after the boy.

* * *

Menardi sat, silent and cross-legged on the floor, head bent and eyes shut. The markings on her face were clearly darker, even in the dark room. She felt her focus tremble slightly as she cleared her throat, suddenly impatient.

She opened her eyes, staring ahead at the unlit candle just in front of her. She had done such exercises before, setting fire to objects, but this test, the lighting of a candle, was somehow more difficult for her.

"Concentrate..."

Menardi jaw set. "I am."

"Not the right sort of concentration," the elder murmured, Menardi's eyes shutting as he began to pace beside her. "This sort is wild… erratic. If you focus any harder, the entire room might erupt into flames."

"I don't und—"

"Energy and focus are two separate things," the elder said, his voice soft and level. "Energy is always around us. It is a constant. But until you are able to focus, it is nothing more to you than empty space." His small hands rested on her shoulders. "Typically, I have a great difficulty finding a way to get my students to begin a focus. Any focus. Incidentally, you came with one."

"Then why are you—"

"Because your focus is like nothing I've ever seen. It's like gunpowder. Unpredictable and dangerous… powerful, but dangerous… to you and everyone around you."

Menardi sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and looking up at him. "Then what am I suppose to—"

"Close your eyes and concentrate," the elder muttered, grabbing her head and turning it back to face the candle. He sighed. A long moment passed in silence before he spoke again. "Now, listen carefully. Right now, all you can seem to do is activate the energy around you. What if you didn't force yourself against the energy, but took it inside of you?"

Menardi sighed. "I still don't understand."

The elder sighed. "Think of yourself as a shard of glass in the sunlight. Light is everywhere, in a sense, the same way psynergy is. But consider this… when it is focused into glass at the proper angle, it becomes a thin strand of heat. Until it is made smaller, focused into that glass, it has no power. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I have to make it smaller?" Menardi asked.

"No," the elder smiled. "You only have to allow the energy inside of you, let it filter through you, like a sieve, until it becomes small. Then, once you have that tiny beam inside of you…" He pointed to the candle as she looked up at him. "…reach out and touch the wick."

Menardi sighed, eyes focused on the candle. She felt herself growing smaller, and yet felt as though if she were to so much as sneeze, she would explode. She sighed, focusing on the wicked, slowly wrapping a mental thread around it. Shutting her eyes tightly, she released the energy inside of her and held her breath.

A moment later, a tiny flame sprouted forth atop the candle.

Menardi sighed in relief, as the elder chuckled quietly, walking toward the candle. "Well done, child," he laughed softly, wrinkles creasing into a large smile. "You're learning to focus." He picked up the candle, holding it out to her. "You didn't even burn the wax this time."

"Really?" Menardi stood, taking the candle from the elder. She examined the pale wax with pride, tiny lines streaking down the sides as it began to melt. She ran her finger through the flame with a slight laugh. "It's strange to know that I did that."

"It shouldn't be," the elder said softly, motioning for her to follow him as he started toward his library. "Your powers have grown since you tested last year."

Menardi nodded respectfully. "Thank you, Elder."

"You've grown as into a fine young female, and your markings are as dark as many of the adults in the village… your abilities almost mirror theirs."

"Thank you, Eld—"

"I think you're ready for your Adept's test."

Menardi reeled backward in shock. She blinked several times at the elder's grinning face, finally murmuring a minute, "excuse me?"

The Elder motioned for her to take a seat across from the one he began to sit in. "Menardi," he began, her head already aching. "I've had few students who have reached the level that you are at now, even at the time they reached man or womanhood."

Menardi swallowed. "Th-thank you… Elder… but I really don't think that—"

"I feel that you are ready for your final trial," the elder said softly, Menardi's interruption gone unnoticed as he pulled a quill from his inkwell and began scribbling frantically on a piece of prachment. "And I have just the one in mind… naturally, it won't be easy, but I'm sure you're up to the challenge…" He looked up. "You are, aren't you?"

"What?" Menardi stammered.

"Up to the challenge?"

She shook her head, searching frantically for words. "Well, naturally, yes, but—"

"Good to hear, good to hear," he sighed, folding the note in half, taking one of the candles on his desk and letting the wax dribble for a moment before slamming a seal atop it. He removed it, and pushed the letter aside. "Well, once Saturos arrives, I'll have him rush that to Puelle, and then we must disc—"

"The chieftain?" Menardi said softly. "Wh-why do you need to… aren't all trials cleared through you?"

"Yes, however there are a few things that need to be taken care of before hand," the elder explained softly. "After all, a women cannot leave our region without a male counter-part to escort her."

Menardi felt as though she'd been hit by something large. "Outside of our borders? M-my trial will be outside of our borders?"

"Yes," the Elder said softly. "Which means we cannot continue forward until Puelle gives us his leave." He paused sighing to himself. "Truth be told, you will be more of the escort than he will."

Menardi frowned a little, her eyebrows falling. "He? Who's he?"

"Master?"

The front door slammed shut in the other remove, clothes stirring hurriedly, boots clamoring on the floor as it grew closer. "Master, I apologize for being late. I was with Puelle at the docks awaiting word from the Valean Elders. So far, no response. I've been wondering if maybe they haven't been getting our letters. Then again, I couldn't count on all my fingers have many letters we've sent. They couldn't have all gone astray. Maybe the trade routes have gone askew again. In that case, they could have ended up in Vault instead of—"

The tall male strode into the room, freezing in position at the sight of a visitor in the seat across from the elder. He stared at her for a long moment, suddenly pale. He took a few steps backward until he was just outside the doorway.

Menardi bent forward in her seat to look at him. He was staring confusedly at the elder, pointing in her direction and mouthing something. The elder frowned, and Saturos began to repeat his gestures, but stopped when he saw her looking.

She let out a small breath, sitting back in her seat. She wasn't sure if she was flattered or insulted.

"Saturos, don't be rude," the Elder said, motioning him in.

The younger male stepped into the tiny office, swallowing hard and gesturing with shaking hands. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought there was no one else h—"

"No, no," the Elder said quickly, "you're the very person I needed to speak with. Take a seat." Saturos looked at the chair on the far side of the room, beside Menardi. He sighed, managed to move across the floor without stumbling, then slowly lowered himself into the chair. He glanced at Menardi out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at him. She swiped a piece of hair from her eyes and quickly turned away.

The Elder sighed deeply, shifting his weight as he leaned back in his seat. He drummed his fingers on the table, the silence almost suffocating.

Saturos cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry if I said something I oughtn't, Master," he murmured.

"No, no, Saturos," the elder hurriedly assured him. "Not at all."

"But I—"

"It is of no consequence," the elder said. "It is about time she knew…" He smiled sadly. "It is about time they all knew."

Menardi frowned. "Knew what?"

"Menardi and I were just discussing her becoming an Adept."

Saturos's eyes widened. He looked to Menardi and nodded. "Congratulations. That's quite an achiev—"

"I feel you are ready as well, Saturos."

Saturos rounded on the elder, letting out a sharp breath. Finally, he managed a tiny, confused, "what?"

The Elder smiled at the boy warmly. "I know it seems sudden, but you must trust my opinion. Both you and Menardi have excelled in any task I've given you. Your power is near overflowing, and you both are learning to control, and focus," he added with a glance to Menardi, "your powers. Not even Roken and Bihnde were this well prepared when they took their trials."

Saturos sat back in his seat, staring at his palms, struggling to breath. "I… I don't know what to say."

"That is because there is nothing to be said," the elder said, his voice grown soft. "And we have little time… Our situation has become more desperate."

Saturos frowned slightly, as Menardi asked, "What do you mean, 'desperate?'"

"But Gaia Falls," Saturos said hurriedly, "they've been eroding more slowly than we even had hoped. When we get a reply back from Vale—"

"We… have a reply, Saturos," the elder hardly breathed.

Saturos frowned. "We… we what—?"

"Not an actual… physical reply, per say," the elder continued. "At the beginning of this summer, when the first trader's ship came through, he gave a package to Puelle… inside were all the letters we'd sent from the last two years."

"But that would mean that they had been receiving our letters, wouldn't it?" Saturos asked softly. "If they had, then why would—"

"That was just it," the elder murmured. "Not one of the letters had been opened."

Saturos stared at him, jaw agape. "But… what does that mean?"

The elder sighed. "The only conclusion Puelle and I could come to is that the letters never actually made it into the hands of the elders… Someone is trying to sabotage us."

"What?" Saturos breathed. "Who?"

"That's just it!" the elder laughed dryly. "We can't even begin to imag…" His voice trailed off, gaze fallen on Menardi, her head bent, loose blonde strands fallen in her eyes. He smiled sadly. "I imagine you're very confused—"

"No, no," Menardi murmured, head snapping up. "No, it isn't that. It's just…" She swallowed hard. "It… as though… we've already had this conversation before, you've already told me all these things."

Saturos straighten in his chair, the elder leaning forward. "Come again?"

"I know!" Menardi gasped, standing and pacing frantically behind them, "but… don't… I-I know it must sound as though I'm mad, but I already know!"

"Know what?" Saturos hardly whispered.

She stared at the ceiling, rubbing her forearm from her wrist to the elbow where her scales started. "I…" She turned around, looking straight at the elder. "Sometimes I feel as though the world is about to collapse in on itself. That at any moment… it might… _I_ might fall." She took in a deep breath. "The land is dying, isn't it?"

The Elder leaned forward, his brow draw tight, mouth open to speak, though he was silent for a long moment. "Yes… yes it is."

Menardi turned her back on them. "And the letters you've been sending… They are so we can try to fix everything… aren't they?"

Saturos looked from Menardi to the elder. In a hushed voice, the old male answered, "yes."

"But not everything has gone as planned."

"No… no it hasn't… if these events are to be set in motion, we must set them ourselves."

Menardi turned, head high. "What would you have me do?"

The elder shook his head. "This is not a quest for you alone," the elder murmured.

Menardi frowned.

"No," the elder continued. "This task is meant to be a trial for both my students."

"Then what would you have us do?" Saturos asked, standing from his seat.

Menardi stole a private glance at the boy. He was taller than she suspected, once he stood a short distance from her. His voice was deep and smooth, riverlike. And suddenly, he stepped from silence and shadows and she saw him the way—she supposed—the elder must have seen him.

For a moment, the candlelight caught his eyes, and he appeared much older. And within the same moment, she felt much older. Her heart beat itself against her throat, and she felt herself blush.

She closed her eyes and look back at the elder. "We are ready to do as you would ask."

The elder stared at them for a long moment, lazy red eyes slowly searching their features. He smiled tiredly, slowly rose from his seat. His fingers twined within one another across his chest. "Now… now, I know that I was right." He nodded, both students standing in silence. In a tiny excited whisper, he murmured, "you are the ones I must send."

Saturos frowned. "Send where, Elder?"

The Elder looked at him, eyes flashing. "To Vale."

* * *

"I cannot allow it."

Puelle stood in the doorway to the library, the elder at his side. He stared out at the sparring room, Saturos mediating by the fire while Menardi sat on the long wooden bench that lined the far wall of the room, Melima and Karst beside her.

Melima was silently fussing over Menardi, licking her fingers and cleaning a smudge from Menardi's cheeks, rose-pale save the shock of red that crossed down through them. She protested to her mother's interference and pulled a few blonde hairs over her face.

Puelle looked back to the elder, shaking his head. "My Elder, they are but children—"

"They are ready to be Adepts, Puelle," the elder quietly assured him. "And no other pair would do so well."

"They hardly know each other," Puelle grumbled. "Menardi prefers to be surrounded with life, while Saturos would turn his eyes to his studies—"

"And therein lies his strength," the elder said. "He has a silver tongue and a sharp mind. Who better to convince the Valean Elders of our dire situation?"

"But—"

"And Menardi… brightest of her class," the elder continued. "Her wit and candor have won the hearts of many a student, but not a one would want to cross their blade with her… or rather, scythe."

Puelle raised an eyebrow. "You have taught her a weapon-class typically reserved for males?"

The elder let out a sharp laugh. "Traditions should not dictate the ability of a student. She wields it with more skill than any of our warriors. Perhaps more so than her father. Her physical strength is only matched by her spiritual strength. Whereas Saturos's focus creates great strength in small amounts, she could summon a storm of fire on will."

Puelle laughed softly. "Is he to be escorting her, or she, him?"

The elder smiled. "She is more than capable enough. And Saturos will need someone to lean on."

Puelle sighed, looking out over the sparring room. "There is no way to convince you to reconsider?"

"My dream cannot have been wrong—"

"The gift of prophecy is given to Jupiter, not Mars," Puelle quietly reprimanded. "What if your dreams were only that? Dreams?"

The elder shook his head slowly. "No, no… these are the ones."

Puelle took in a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. "Then I must accept your decision."

He walked briskly across the floor toward where Menardi and her family sat. Saturos's ears pricked up slightly, and Puelle motioned to him. He stood, walking across the room to where Melima sat, arms around both her girls.

Puelle rubbed his hands together, staring at the ground. When he finally looked up, he spoke in a tiny voice. "The elder has decided that Menardi and Saturos are ready for their final trial."

Melima's jaw dropped and her hand tightened on Menardi's shoulder. She let out a slightly squeal of glee and hugged the girl tightly. Menardi sat, unmoving, the ghost of a smile painted in pale shades across her lips. Melima pulled away, pushed the hair from Menardi's eyes. "Oh, Menardi, I'm so proud!" she whispered privately, eyes turning to Puelle. "When will the trial occur?"

"The Elder and I have discussed this," Puelle murmured. "Because summer is drawing to a close, we decided it would be best to have them leave by morning."

Melima's eyes narrowed. "Summer? Why should the seasons affect their training?"

"Their trial is to be a bit… unorthodox, for lack of a better term," Puelle said as the elder started into the room. "They will not be tested within the Northern Regions."

Melima sat up a little straighter. "I'm… not sure I understand you, Chieftain—"

"They are to travel to a small village called Vale, nestled under the great Mount Aleph."

Melima's eyes flashed. "Mount Aleph is a legend."

The elder shook his head. "Legends are but truths that have outgrown themselves."

Melima slowly rose, eyes focused on the elder. She turned to Puelle, letting out a sharp laugh. "This is but a rude trick… isn't it?

Puelle took in a deep breath, cupping his hands together thoughtfully. "Melima, I feel it would be best that you sit."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I can stand… now tell me."

Melima sat on the bench between her daughters, Karst dozing, head on her lap. Melima sat stroking the strawberry hair, staring at Puelle in shocked silence.

Puelle cleared his throat. "Melima?"

She started. The color had left her face, and her hands were cold. She swallowed. "Do you really mean to send my daughter out into the world?" she asked softly, looking up at the elder. "The dangers of the Lighthouses? You can't really mean for them to…?"

The elder sighed, leaning on his walking stick. "I am afraid we do. Unless the Valean Elders are awakened to our situation, we could all be in grave danger."

She looked frantically between the two. "But… she is only a child. Is there no one else willing to carry this burden?"

"There is no one more fit for this task," the elder explained. "Menardi and Saturos have been blessed with their power. Combine their skills, and they cannot be defeated."

"We must allow them to go," Puelle agreed softly.

"Alone?" Melima asked.

"No," the elder said. "They will be accompanied by five others, all adepts. To solve the riddles of Sol Sanctum, they will need more than two sets of hands."

Melima looked up at them. "Do they have a voice in this matter? They have not even come of age."

Puelle and the elder looked at one another, the chieftain slowly nodding. "I… suppose we cannot _force_ them to go against their own accord…" He looked at the elder. "And neither _have_ come of typical age to speak for themselves…" He looked at the young male leaning on the far wall. "Saturos?"

The young male started at the sound of his name.

"You are all that is left of your bloodline," Puelle said softly. "You alone must decide what you will do."

Saturos frowned. He looked at the Elder, who nodded gently. He swallowed hard, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth. His tongue offered no moisture, so rather than speak, he managed a nod, slow and unsure. After a moment, he looked up, eyes resolved and nodded again.

The elder let out a soft sigh as Puelle cleared his throat. "Well… that's one."

The gazes in the room were directed then toward Menardi and Melima.

Puelle shifted uncomfortably. "Well?"

Menardi opened her mouth to speak, but the elder lifted his hand, shaking his head. "I am sorry, my child, but it is not for you to decide… You are not of age. And with your father's passing, the family-right goes to your mother…"

Menardi looked at her mother, pushing the hair from her face.

Melima looked from face to face in slow worry. She let out a bark of bitter laughter, pressing her hand against her chest. "So it falls on me?" Melima gasped softly, all eyes upon her now. She tried to slow her breathing through quietly laughter, smothering out her silent whimpers. She looked up at the elder in awe. "You place the burden on me to decide whether or not my child is to be sent into the gaping maw of hell, or whether we all perish?"

"The task is not an easy one Melima," Puelle whispered softly, staring at the woman. She turned her face away, pressing a palm against her forehead. He sighed. "I could not blame you if you were to refuse her this quest. However, I can't impress the urgency of this matter anymore than I have…" He stepped toward her, crouching to one knee, taking her hand in comfort. "If we do not act quickly, Melima, our people... our race... may be doomed."

The room grew silent, not one of the Proxinians in the room speaking, unable to move or breathe. A thick stale silence hung around their heads, deafening them as the time passed until the only sound was the soft ticking of a clock in the far corner of the room.

A tiny shattering whisper came. "May I choose those who will accompany them?"

The elder and Puelle frowned..

Melima shut her eyes tightly. "If I may choose the Adepts that will accompany them… I will allow Menardi to go…" She looked up. "May I?"

The elder let out a long breath, Puelle smiling and patting her hand. "Yes," he said softly. "Yes, of course you may—"

Melima tore her hand away from the elder, standing. Her red eyes flashed. "I do not need your sympathy." She stood, startling Karst and nudging her to full consciousness. "Come… it's time we were leaving—"

Menardi stood, grabbing Melima's hand. "Mother—?"

Melima pulled her hand away. "No." There were angry tears in her eyes. "The fates have conspired against me. The Gods decided to take your father, why shouldn't they want you as well? If they've chosen you to be their… 'heroine,' who am I to interfere?" She cast a burning gaze toward the elder. "After all, I am just a mother." She started toward the door, shrugging on her coat, thrusting Karst's at her and bidding her do the same. She glanced back at Puelle. "When do you intend for them to leave?"

Puelle swallowed. "Tomorrow... late morning…"

Melima nodded. "Then I suppose I must wake the Adepts I've chosen."

"Wait," Puelle said, hurrying to the elder's Library and hurried scribbling on a paper. He reappeared in the room, extending his hand to Melima. "Show them this. It is an order direct from me. No one will deny you if you show them that."

She nodded slowly, started for the door again.

"And Melima?"

"Yes?"

Puelle stared at her. "No more than five."

Melima shoved the note deep in her pocket. "We'd best be going then..." she murmured, looking only once more at her daughter. She let out a bitter laugh. "After all, I'm sure you have much to explain to our new… _saviors_."

The Elder cleared his throat, glancing at Saturos. "We don't quite intend to send them in blind, Madame. Saturos knows many of the legends by heart and he's already—"

"Nevertheless," Melima murmured, "I don't believe Menardi is as well acquainted with them as _the boy_ is."

Saturos soured slightly, but kept his tongue in cheek.

The elder had straightened slightly, staring at Melima with dark eyes. He crossed the room and put his hands on Saturos's shoulders. "Saturos knows everything Menardi will need to know. It would be more efficient to have him teach her on their way to Vale."

Melima stared at Saturos for a long while. He held her gaze with his own. A moment of heat passed between them and with a sharp scoff Melima turned away. "Are you quite certain that _he_ can teach _her_?"

The Elder, calm as always, replied, "I have taught him much, and he has studied independently for nearly two years."

Puekke nodded. "He has been aware of this issue from the time it was brought to our attention."

Melima's eyes widened. She stepped away from the door, Karst quietly whining for her to stop. She marched until she was chest-to-chest with Puelle, eyes aflame. "You told him?" she hissed in a deadly whisper. "The whole Proxinian nation is at risk and you choose to tell this boy before you even reveal it to the Adepts!" Her words rang empty in the room, Melima's eyes flicking from one to the other. A short, virulent chuckle escaped her lips. She looked directly at the Elder. "I think you are all mad..."

She continued to stare at the Elder, her voice rising with each. "You tell this… _child_ our world is coming to an end before informing anyone else… you keep it secret for two years, privately sending letters to the Valean Elders… and now… Now you are sending two younglings into the mouth of the beast, and they are not even Adepts!" She turned on Saturos, pointing furiously at him. "And _he _is to be my daughter's escort!" She continued before the Elder could speak, before Saturos could react. "How can you expect him to teach her all she needs to know? He's not even an Adept yet! He's but a child! A babe!"

The Elder frowned. "He is prepar—"

"Is he?" Melima continued. "Can you trust him? Can _she_ trust him! The least you could do is send someone like Agatio, but instead, you send the child of a lunatic! His mother was proof en—!"

Saturos stepped forward. In a deadly voice, he hissed, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother like that…"

Melima stared at him for a moment, took a cautious step backward. She opened her mouth to speak, but Saturos continued.

"My mother was not mad," he growled. "Nor am I… It is not the Elder's decision to send me. It is _my_ destiny… as it is Menardi's. If you question the factuality of this, you question the will of the Gods, Something far more dire than relinquishing your anger on a mortal for your temporary loss of a daughter…"

Melima continued to stare. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, finding nothing to be said. Her eyes grew glossed as her cheek flushed in rage. She stepped toward him, staring up at him, finger jabbed at him face. "If you think for one moment—"

"He's right, Mother…"

Everyone turned to look at Menardi who was still sitting on the bench, her knees pulled to her chest. Her eyes were all that was visible over her knees. She looked straight ahead, never once looking to her mother. Unfallen tears stained her eyes.

"Mother, we can't pretend, anymore," she murmured, her voice eerily calm. "We just pretended like nothing ever happened after Father died, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of thinking we can pretend like nothing will ever happen. The world is changing, Mother… and I'm changing with it. Karst is, too. Soon it will be her time, but right now… it's mine. I'm looking destiny straight in the eye, for once, and you're trying to tell me to look away…" Menardi's eyes shifted to look at her mother. "I won't, Mother… I can't."

Melima stared at her for a long moment. Her words too root, and Melima shook her head. "Menardi, no… you don't mean to—"

"Mother," Menardi hardly whispered. "I think it would be best if we don't speak for now…"

Melima's face slowly changed. The anger washed over her, a change in her pallor, her movement. Her eyes grew larger, moist. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. She glanced at Puelle and the elder, neither of whom could hold her gaze. She coughed slightly, covering the sudden sob. She glanced to Karst who stood by the door. Karst shook her head, opening the door and walking out.

Melima swallowed hard, turned to the Elder. She drew a shaky breath. "I should be going now…"

The door closed, but the wind continued to whisper through the house, high, shrill, screeches. No one spoke a word, for there were none to be said.

"I'll tell the men to prepare a ship," Puelle said softly as he began toward the doorway. The Elder accompanied him to the door, the two men's voices grown soft.

Saturos swallowed hard. He glanced at Menardi, unmoved, staring out at the soft falling snow. He slowly walked toward the Elder's study, shuffling to the fire and pulling off the kettle. He picked up two tiny cups from the top shelf, setting them onto desk. He carefully poured the tea into each of the cups then replaced the kettle onto the fire.

He shuffled back to the main room, watching as the Elder closed the door behind Puelle and shouldered past Saturos to his study.

Saturos slowly approached the girl, cautiously. She didn't look up as he silently set the cup of tea beside her. He swallowed. "For you," he said softly. He leaned back, waiting to see if she said anything.

She stared at the floor in silence.

He cleared his throat, giving himself a short nod. He excused himself and started toward his room.

"Thank you."

Saturos frowned, turning to face Menardi.

She hardly glanced up over her knees. A moment more and her chin appeared. She pushed the blonde hair from her face, eyes red and swollen. "I said th—"

"I understood you," Saturos murmured.

Menardi lowered her head, flushing. "I meant no offens—"

"None taken," Saturos murmured, turning away from her.

Menardi cleared her throat, sat up straight. "Not many Proxinians do that…" She waited for him to stop before continuing. "Standing up to my mother," she said. "No one does that…" She let out a slight sigh. "I don't…"

Saturos glanced over his shoulder. "It was… nothing." He swallowed hard, quietly muttering, "Just repaying the favor."

Menardi frowned. "Come again?"

Saturos turned to face her. "You don't remember me, do you?"

She shrugged, tossing the blonde hair from her eyes. "You're Saturos… the elder trains you…"

Saturos sighed, starting to his room again. "Yes… yes, I am."

"What do you mean?" Menardi asked, a genuine interest in her voice.

Saturos started back toward her, holding his tea in one hand, motioning with the other. His fingers drew a fine line up her arm. His eyes met hers. "Do you remember getting that?"

Menardi frowned at him, placed her hand over the scar and pulled back. "A scuffle with some boys in town," she said. "It was nothing."

Saturos raised his eyebrows for a moment, saying nothing. He took a step back. "It wasn't to me."

He began toward his room, stopped on a word.

"You…" Menardi frowned, her feet sliding from under her back to the ground. "You were the boy—"

"At one time you saved me," Saturos said softly. "I only wanted to return the favor."

Menardi stared at him. "Why didn't you—"

"I didn't feel much like talking to anyone after that," Saturos said, turning away. "Besides… one learns much more when their mouth is closed than when it is open."

"You should speak more often," Menardi said quietly. "You have a lovely voice."

Saturos could feel his cheeks heat. He didn't glance up at Menardi, only smiled slightly and murmured, "Thank you."

She leaned back, staring into her tea cup. "You are different than what I imagined."

Saturos looked up. He raised his eyebrows. "And what did you imagine me to be?"

Menardi swallowed. "Well…" She took in a deep breath through her nose. "Not like this."

Saturos's mouth pressed into a fine line. "You expected me to be half-mad?"

Menardi stared at her tea in silence.

Saturos took in a deep breath. He stepped toward her, sitting down on the floor in front of her. She looked at him in slight shock as he set his tea on the floor and stared at her. "Alright… let's hear it. All of it."

"What?"

"Don't," Saturos said flatly. "I know what the people in this village say about my family, so go ahead. Ask me anything."

Menardi shifted her weight, fully facing him. She held his gaze, red eyes as steady as his. "Did your mother try to kill you?"

Saturos swallowed silently. He didn't look away, not even a glance. He took in a deep breath and murmured, "Yes."

Menardi leaned forward. "What happened?"

Saturos held her gaze for as long as he could bear. Finally he looked away. His hand reached out, casually brushing the rim of his teacup. "It was just after my father, Saturno, died… It happened during the Long Winter. He was lost in the Northern Wilds during an excursion to one of our sister villages. One of the other Adepts brought home his…" Saturos motioned across his forehead. "His sash… the ones they give the Adepts, and Arine, my mother…"

Saturos cleared his throat and continued. "She was…" He shook his head. "It was like watching death. Her skin was white, she never spoke. Our table was covered in snow lilies, the ones that had been brought to his entombment. The day she…" Saturos motioned slightly with his head, unable to form the words they both knew he meant. "_That_ day… she took the lilies and burned them and…" He paused. "No… No, she didn't burn all of them.

"She took me out on the lake, when it was frozen over. We each had a flower, she carried a pack with her. She asked if I would like to see my father again. I was young. I didn't understand that she meant…" He looked at Menardi. "I told her I would."

Saturos sighed. "It was then that she opened the satchel. She took my father's sword and slashed out against the ice. It wasn't very thick. Maybe two swings, and the ice gasped open." He cleared his throat. "I remember… I was so very cold. I was flailing about wildly, too young to swim… She held me close, both arms around me, pulling me down." Saturos reached up, scratched the corner of his eye. "I… just kept kicking. She was screaming at me, telling me to stop, but I didn't. It felt like forever, but she eventually went quiet, let me go… slipped into the water." He swallowed. "I… don't remember what happened then, the elder…" He shrugged. "I woke up in his home… I have been here ever since."

Saturos looked up at Menardi. "Well?"

She frowned. "What?"

He let out a dark laugh. "Was my mother mad? Yes. Did she try to kill me? Yes… But," he murmured, gaze slipping to hers, "the final question is yours to answer… Am I mad?"

Menardi stared at him. She slowly shook her head. "I don't think you are."

Saturos raised an eyebrow. "Then ninety and nine other Proxinians must be wrong," he said with a slight grin.

Menardi smiled slightly, opening her mouth to speak when the elder walked out of his study. "I don't suppose you will be returning home for the evening, Menardi?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I dare. Mother would… only complicate the situation more than it already is."

The Elder nodded slowly, a frown creasing the lines on his face as he continued toward them, arms filled with woven blankets and animal skins. "I suppose you're right... however," he said, promptly setting the blankets beside her, "you are welcome in my home."

Menardi smiled, reaching out a stroking one of the blankets. "Thank you, Master."

"You'd best be getting rest as well, Saturos," the Elder said as he started from the room. "Both of you need to be awake and ready tomorrow morning. We want you gone before sunup. It will lessen the commotion our village will no doubt be abuzz with tomorrow. It would be better if you were gone before we tell everyone _why_."

"But…" Saturos started softly. "What about the…"

"Lessons?" the Elder finished as Saturos fell silent. "You can tell everyone on your way to Vale. It will take a good day's sail to get there, weather allowing. More than enough time to tell them everything they will need to know."

Saturos looked at the ground, nodded and slowly stood.

"And now, we should all get some sleep," the Elder said softly as Saturos started toward his room. "Menardi, you can take that couch over here in my study. We'll be waking you early, so I want both of you asleep as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Sir," Menardi murmured and began to lay out the few blankets on the couch, keeping the warmest to cover herself.

Saturos began down the stairs toward his bedroom, pausing as he saw the Elder begin wrapping a scarf around his neck, a warm overcoat already on and a hat covering his head. "Where are you going?" he asked, turning back and standing on the second stair down.

The Elder turned, looking at Saturos. "Puelle wanted to speak with me. We have to ask Melima who your men are going to be."

Saturos frowned. "_My_ men?"

"Of course," the Elder said shortly. "You will be the commander of these men. You know the most of the mysteries of the lighthouses. Naturally, you would be the leader."

Saturos scrambled up the stairs, grabbing for the elder's arm as he neared the door. "Master, you can't honestly believe they will listen to me, I-I am no leader, I'm not even an Adept…"

"And that is the other reason I must talk to Puelle," the Elder said. "Now, don't concern yourself with such things. You need rest. Menardi is already sleeping."

Saturos looked over his shoulder to the study where Menardi slept peacefully. He turned back to the Elder, "But I—"

"Saturos," the Elder said warily, "to bed."

Saturos sighed deeply, then murmured a quiet, "Yes, Master."

He shuffled across the room, down the stairs and into his room. He stripped off his shirt, blindly tossing it on the ground somewhere, and crawling into his bed. He closed his eyes, but sleep never came. He tossed and turned in silence, unable to shake off a feeling as though he were half-dead, half waiting to be born.

* * *

Soft candlelight fell on Saturos's face and he blinked his eyes open.

"It's time," the elder murmured.

Saturos sat up rubbing his eyes, which quickly adjusted to the faint light of the candle. The Elder set it down at his bedside and walked out of the room. Saturos blinked once, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again before shooting out of his bed.

On the small table on the far side of his room, neatly folded, lay a set of Adept's armor, the Mars Clan symbol embossed on the front of the metal chest plate, and the book he'd stolen all those years ago lying atop the pile. A small note was attached to the front. Saturos plucked it off, silently reading, "_Not asking to borrow is synonomous with _stealing."

Saturos let out a sharp laugh, smiling to himself and crumpling the paper. He tossed it aside, throwing the book on his bed and grabbing for his armor. He held up the breast plate to his chest, a little big for him, but not so much as to make him feel awkward. He frantically looked around his room until he found the place he'd tossed his shirt. He picked it up, slipped it on and hurriedly began to dress.

* * *

Saturos started up the stairs. At the top stood Menardi, speaking with a few men in armor, though not quite as ornate as Saturos's, he noted. Menardi, too, wore an ornate set of Adept's armor, a feminine style, of course; a simple yet elegant dress of scarlet and cremes, the skirt mainly the former color, the red in triangles pointing down at an complicated design that traced the bottom of her skirt. Her breastplate also boasted the Mars Clan Symbol, though hers was made from a vibrant gold metal—most likely orihalon— and his was a pale-silver.

Menardi noticed his arrival. She turned almost instantly, ending the conversation with a quiet apology. She quickly stepped to his side, following him as he entered the room. She swallowed. "Did you sleep well?"

He shook his head. "Hardly any at all… who are all these people?"

"Mother chose them," Menardi said as the Adepts looked up from their conversations, glancing at Menardi and Saturos with slight frowns, staring in almost disbelief at their armor. "They are to accompany us."

"Are they aware yet?" Saturos asked.

Menardi shook her head. "I don't think so."

Saturos frowned. "Then how do they expect us to—"

"Are we all prepared?"

The room suddenly quieted. The Elder walked into the room, his walking stick tapping a soft rhythm onto the floor. The Adepts looked up, quickly straightening themselves, pushing their hair from their eyes and clearing their throats.

The Elder nodded at one of the males, a massive man, as wide as Saturos and Menardi standing side-by-side, and an entire head taller than them. "Do you have everything you need?"

The male nodded. "The ship has been prepared, and we have enough food for trips to and from Angara. It should take no more than a week and a few days longer."

The Elder smiled. "Wonderful." He feebly shuffled across the room, nodding at the children. "You all know my students; Menardi, Daughter of Atreyn, and Saturos, Son of Saturno."

The Adepts murmured welcomes, and nodded in their direction.

"They will be coming with us then?" the male whom the Elder had addressed before asked.

The Elder lifted his chin. "On the contrary. They will be leading you."

The few males' faces of friendly pretense slowly faded into something along the lines of confusion, others into anger. Two of the males began whispering to each other while a third cast the Elder a wary look of question.

Saturos clenched and unclenched his fists nervously, suddenly sweating. His stomach turned. This would not end well. He licked his lips, but his tongue was dry. He couldn't speak as he stared at the murmuring Adepts. He swallowed hard, ready to step away when a strong hand grabbed a hold of his.

The grip was firm, warm and comforting. Menardi's fingers tangled in his, held behind their backs. She stepped closer to him, and squeezed his hand hard.

He stared at her for a long moment, blinking in shock. He swallowed hard, and turned to face the Adepts.

The Elder looked to the group, frowning as they continued to mutter to one another. "It there a problem, Roken?"

The Adept looked up from where he was whispering to the male beside him. "Pardon?"

"A problem, Roken," the Elder repeated levelly. "I worry that there is, considering that you are too concerned with words of your friend Binhde than my own."

"My apologies, Elder," Roken murmured, red lighting his cheeks. "I only… what I meant w—"

"You said a strong Adept would lead us," another spoke up. "These are children."

"Youth does not dictate strength, Bihnde," the Elder murmured. "And I do not lie."

"They are not Adepts," the first male the Elder had addressed said levelly.

The Elder stepped to where Saturos and Menardi stood. "They are ready, Siad."

The one called Siad shook his head. "This child is to lead a group of grown males?" he asked, motioning to Saturos.

"Saturos is ready," the Elder said calmly.

"He is not an adept," Siad murmured. "He has not yet reached manhood and still wears his hair in the fashion of a child."

"The same with Menardi," another one of the Adepts said. "They are both still children."

The others nodded, began to murmur again.

"Puelle explained this to you, did he not?" the Elder suddenly said, raising his voice to break through the noise. His red eyes searched through each of the Adept's own eyes, narrow and harsh. "They are ready to be granted Adepthood. Not only are they ready, they are the only ones who can lead this mission."

This quieted the men a little.

Bihnde frowned. "You… don't speak of—"

"I do," the elder murmured.

"The prophecy?" whispered another. "The end of days?"

The Elder paused a moment. He blinked lazily. "Yes... The prophecy."

Siad's eyes narrowed. "Impossible. It is a myth—"

"A myth that is too filled with truth," the Elder snapped. "Our shores are disappearing, my friends. It is not a coincidence…" His expressioned softened. "Gentlemen, we are looking at oblivion from where we stand. Gaia Falls is no longer our guardian, it is our boarder." He sighed. "The Northern Route is almost gone."

"The route to Imil?" one murmured.

"Can you be certain?" Siad asked, though his eyes betrayed no sign of worry.

"Too certain," the Elder said.

Siad frowned. "And these? These are the Adepts that will restore Alchemy?"

"It has been said that two born from Gaia herself shall restore light to Weyard," the Elder replied simply.

"I thought the prophecy mentioned Earth Adepts," one of the Adepts mentioned narrowly.

"Gaia is Earth as well as Fire," the Elder said with a smile. "The two are the same. From the earth was fire created, and from her ashes is earth born again."

Siad frowned. He stepped in front of Saturos, towering over him. Saturos wanted to step back, out of the massive shadow that fell on him. He felt Menardi's hand tighten again. Her heard her breathing quicken, saw her eyes narrow on the Adept.

Siad stared at him for a long moment. "Do you believe all the Elder has said? Do you believe you are the ones to restore alchemy?"

Menardi swallowed hard.

Saturos took a deep breath and lifted his chin. "I do."

Siad stared for a long moment. Saturos shifted his weight nervously. The silence was deafening. The only sound was his pulse, ringing in his ears. He felt Menardi's own racing heartbeat against his wrist, though her breathing was level beside him.

Siad slowly nodded. "Then I will stand with you."

The other Adepts stirred slightly as Siad turned to them. "Brothers, will you stand with me?" He stopped. "No… will you stand with this… Saturos, Son of Saturno? And this Daughter of Atreyn?"

Roken looked about nervously. He stepped forward. "I will."

Another stepped forward.

And the other.

Bihnde stared at them. He let out a bitter sigh and stepped forward.

Menardi's hand tightened on his one last time, gripping sure and strong, before slipping away from his. Her eyes were brighter, head high. Saturos took comfort in her at his side, and held himself a little straighter.

Siad smiled slightly, looked at Saturos. "It appears that all are in agreeance, Master Saturos."

Saturos swallowed. "This… is good."

Siad nodded. "Saturos, you shall have my hands and feet at your service, always," he said softly, a smile slowly surfacing on his lips. His gaze quickly ran over the group, and he added, "And the same is true for every man here."

The Elder sighed deeply. His eyes burned with gratitude toward Siad. "The confidence you've shown for Saturos and Menardi is overwhelming," he said, looking from Siad to the others. A few of the Adepts exchanged weary glances, but they remained silent.

The Elder turned back to Saturos and Menardi, reaching inside his cloak. "However, Siad," he murmured softly, "you are right. They still look like children..." The Elder withdrew two long sashes from his pocket, holding one in each hand. "The Valean Elders will be able to tell the difference between children and Adepts… and they will never heed the warnings of children." He held the two sashes to the Adepts; one was a creme with thick scarlet swirls painted on the fabric, and the other was a dark, shimmering grey material.

The Elder smiled, extending the grey one to Saturos, and the crème to Menardi. "However," he grinned. "We are not sending them children."

Menardi took in a sharp breath, grabbing for the sash in shock. Saturos took his slowly, frowning slightly. Menardi hurriedly began to tie the sash round her head, fingers moving with a practiced ease, as though she had prepared for this for days, now. Saturos, quite the opposite, took his time. He thoughtfully tied the sash into a firm knot at the back of his head. He freed his hair from where it had been tied back and it fell forward over his face, silver hair cascading over the sash and into his eyes, making him look suddenly older.

Menardi shook loose the massive braid, long blonde hair falling to her waist, dropping into lazy curls as she ran her fingers to smooth the locks.

The Elder stepped away with Siad falling in line behind him, beaming at the two.

"Now, my very young Adepts," he said, his sharpened incisors visible as the smile became continually broader. "Now, you are ready." He turned to the others. "Your ship has been readied, you have all been briefed, and the summer path is clear of ice."

"Even if it is not, Roken is a master at melting," Siad said to Saturos. "We won't have any trouble with glaciers as long as he is with us."

Saturos nodded at him. "An honor to have you, Master Roken."

"An honor to be had," the Adept replied, smiling slightly.

Siad stepped to Saturos. "What are your orders, Master Saturos."

Saturos swallowed. He stared in disbelief at the group of five Adepts, many years his senior. He felt the warmth of Menardi's arm, resting by his side. He looked at the Elder, who merely smiled and stepped away, slowly starting toward his study.

Saturos lifted his chin. "We leave for the docks," he said, nodding at the men. "If you have farewells to say to your families, say them now. We leave within the hour."

Siad turned to the men, his face suddenly firm. "You heard him," he said. "Prepare for disembarkment!"

He motioned broadly, and the Adepts began to dispurse. Siad turned back to Saturos, nodded at him firmly. "We leave in the hour."

"In the hour," Saturos said, smiling.

"It shall be so," Siad grinned, starting for the door.

Menardi stepped forward, following the others, but stopped. She turned to where Saturos still stood, staring at the window, at the Adepts now in the streets, walking toward the docks. She laughed. "Are you coming?"

Saturos sighed. "Yes, I was just… thinking."

"There will be plenty of time to think on the ship," Menardi said, stepped toward him. "Now, come. There's much to be done."

Saturos smiled. "Yes…" He looked at her, the smile broadening. "Yes, there is much to be done, isn't there?"

* * *

"Last one in's a vermin!"

"No fair, Felix! You got a head-start!"

"Hey, Isaac! Wait for me!"

"Garet, you slow-slug! Come on!"

Felix reached the edge of the river, dirt and grass beneath his bare feet. He felt his toes dig into the earth around them, power building in his legs as he crouched. He sprung forward, bringing his knees to his chest as he flew through the air. Then, as quickly as he had taken flight, there was an ice-cold sensation all around him, on his bare skin and under the ankle-long leggings he wore. He floated, weightless, holding his knees tight as he let the cold wash away the heat of the summer noon.

Finally, he gave one great kick with his legs, sending him upward in the weightless void. He broke the water's surface with a great gasp and laughter erupted from his lungs. He waded in the middle of the river, not too far a distance from his home, a little riverside cottage a stone's-throw from where he swam. The water had calmed since he had jumped in, but a large wave crashed against the side of his head as another jumped into the water.

Felix mopped the long, brown hair from his eyes, laughing as his best friend, Isaac, broke the surface of the water next to him, his blonde hair, usually wild and in the air, now flattened around his head.

"I win," Felix chuckled, wading away from Isaac.

"It's 'cause you have longer legs," he laughed, splashing him.

Felix splashed back, the two boys laughing wildly until a third figure rushed to the shoreline. The two stopped, looking up at the red-haired boy, standing over the water, breathing hard. Isaac frowned, starting to shore as Felix laughed. "Looks like Garet is the vermin of the day."

Garet cast him a dark glare, huffing and puffing, though Felix knew all too well the majority of it was show.

"You okay, Garet?" Isaac asked hurriedly, leaning on a rock near the shore.

Garet nodded quickly, his hazel eyes wide as though he would burst at any moment. "I... just wish..." he groaned as his hand groped for his leg. "My... ankle..."

"That's your knee," Felix said flatly.

Garet frowned, and his hand slid to his ankle.

Isaac made a face. "Did you twist it?"

"His ankle's fine," Felix said, swimming over to Isaac. "The only sore Garet has is the sore of losing."

Garet stopped the rapid breathing immediately, turning and kicking water at Felix. Felix cackled and ducked behind the rock as Isaac began to laugh as well. Garet was flushed with anger, mouth fumbling for words. "It's just 'cause you're faster and older, Felix!" he shouted. "That's the only reason you ever win."

"Isaac is younger than you and he beat you," Felix retorted with a smile. "You can't use age for an excuse."

Garet's face soured.

Isaac, ever the peacemaker, sighed. "Come on, Garet, it was just a joke."

Garet continued to brood in silence.

Felix shook his head and waded back out into the river. Isaac sighed, staring at Garet. "Are you coming in or what?" He nodded at Felix. "If we rush him, I bet we can take him."

Garet sighed. "Fine, but… don't rush me." He carefully settled himself on the ledge, extending his toe toward the water. "Last time it was like jumping into a tub of ice."

Isaac and Felix exchanged exasperated looks as Garet carefully dipped his foot in the water. He frowned, rolling up his leggings and repeating the process with his other foot.

"Today would be nice," Felix called from the middle of the river.

Garet frowned. "I'm a Mar Adept, Felix," he said imperiously. "I need time to adjust to the cold."

Isaac pushed away from his rock. "Garet, it's better just to jump all at once and get it over with." When Garet continued to slid his feet to the water, Isaac groaned. "Garet, last time you did this, it took an hour to get in the water."

"Did not!" Garet shouted. "It only took…" He paused. "Well… so what if it was an hour! One day, when I know enough psynergy, I'll just make the water warm enough to swim in."

"It's warm enough now," Felix groaned. "Besides, if we wait for you to go from moving pebbles with psynergy to heating water, both Isaac and I will be too old to ever swim again!"

Garet continued to ignore them, unknowingly. He was calmly dipping his leg in the water, this time allowing it to run all the way over his calf to his knee, looking quite deep in thought, when another child appeared.

Jenna slammed her hands on Garet's shoulders, sending the boy flying, head over heels, crashing into the river below with a splash. Felix, Isaac and Jenna burst into laughed as Garet broke the surface, sputtering and wide-eyed. He scrambled for the surface, staring at the girl who was now on the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Jenna!" Garet roared, scrambling onto the mainland. "I wasn't ready! The water is freezing!"

"And the summer is hot!" Jenna managed, wiping her eyes. "Water and summer make a pretty good team."

Garet stared at her in horror. "_But I wasn't ready_!"

"At your rate, you would have been ready when we were old enough to be sages!" Isaac laughed, hiding himself behind the rock again to shield himself from what little wrath Garet might unleash. Garet looked ready to burst, his tan skin slowly turning red. He pointed a finger at Isaac, his mouth opening as though to yell at him when he was abruptly cut off.

"Felix! Jenna! Time to come in!"

Felix turned in the water, his sister now sitting erect on the grass by the river.

"Mom," Jenna said softly, beginning to stand.

Felix looked up at the sky. The sun was still high, indicating it was still around noon. "Why is she calling us now? It's no where near dinner time…"

"Isaac?"

Dora, Isaac's mother, entered the clearing wiping her hands on her apron. "There you are." She paused, smiling. "Oh hello, Felix. Jenna."

"Hello, Dora," the two children replied quietly. Felix lifted himself out of the water the same time as Isaac, Felix stepping over to wring his hair out over Garet, who promptly lunged at him.

"Garet, I thought you would already be at your home," Dora said worriedly, stopping the scuffle. "Your grandmother went looking for you."

"What?" Garet asked. "Why would Grandma be—"

"Dora!"

The group turned to see an old man hurrying up the path, waving his walking stick, panicking.

"Grandpa?" asked Garet.

The mayor of Vale, and Garet's grandfather. He was a strong man, one who didn't need the aid of a walking stick, but had one for effect, or so he professed. He managed everything in their little village; from food supplies to making sure the secret of Vale was kept _within_ Vale.

Felix shifted his weight, drifting into his thoughts.

Psynergy. No one outside of Vale was aware of this strange power, the power of the elements. According to tradition, old as Vale itself, they had been sworn to protect Alchemy at all costs. If it were to ever be released, the fury of the elements would be upon the heads of the mayor and the town elder. Only once had someone accidently used psynergy in front of an outsider. The mayor managed to convince the man he had been seeing things, but the panic in the mayor's eyes had never been greater.

Until now.

The old man was practically running toward them, his face flushed from physical exertion, but eyes still wide.

"What are you all still doing out!" he wheezed, catching up to them. He nodded at Isaac's mother, smiling jovially, "Hello, Dora."

"Mayor," she replied.

The mayor's eyes returned to the children, urgency and anger in them again. "Don't you children listen to anyone!"

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked.

Felix nudged her, and she let out a soft 'ow,' and rubbed her arm.

The mayor shook his head, his little wrinkled mouth forming a fine line. "Don't lie to me, Jenna of Vale," he said, eyeing her with suspicion.

Jenna glared back sourly.

Felix smiled. Jenna had once taken his walking stick to practice her fire psynergy on, hoping to light the top of it. When he found it, she had no such luck in lighting the stick. However, she had insisted it was Garet that gave her the stick, and she had no knowledge of it's owner. Even Felix knew she was lying, and the mayor hadn't trusted her since.

"No one told us anything, Sir," Felix said, pulling Jenna behind him.

"Felix! Jenna! Come home now!"

The mayor raised an eyebrow, looking down the river toward their home. Felix's mother stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking flustered. He raised a silver eyebrow. "No one?"

"She called us just when Dora came for Isaac!" Jenna snapped, her red hair rustling around her shoulders as she tried to push past Felix.

"It's true, Sir," Isaac agreed, wrapped in the cloth Dora had brought with her.

The mayor glared at them, before motioning frantically with his cane and hands. "Never mind who told whom what and why! Everyone in this village is in seclusion until further notice!"

"Seclusion?" Isaac asked.

Felix frowned. "Why?"

"You don't need a why," the mayor said. "They are already at the Inn!"

"Who is?" Garet asked, running a hand through his dark, red hair.

The mayor's face went red, as though at any moment, he would exploded. "Visitors!" he screamed. "A whole group of them! Wanting to talk with the council!"

"Visitors?" Jenna asked excitedly.

Dora frowned. "Council? Why would they want to speak with—?"

"Exactly why we have ordered seclusion," the mayor said flatly. He shook his head. "An odd looking group if you ask me... Pointed ears... Sharp teeth... Scales..."

"Scales?" Isaac said, looking suddenly worried.

"And pointed ears?" Felix said in the same tone.

"Sharp teeth!" Jenna gasped, hardly able to contain her glee.

"Where are they now?" Garet asked. "Can we see them—?"

"What?" the mayor gasped. "No! Of course not! These visitors are different than the others! They look... dangerous..."

"Neat," Jenna beamed, and retrieved another elbow and 'ow' from her brother.

Isaac frowned. "Why do we have to go into seclusion? Last time, we were in seclusion for five days."

"Isaac," Dora said. "Don't argue. I'm sure this is all for the best…" She looked up. "Right, Mayor?"

"Of course," he said with a nod.

Dora rubbed her son's shoulders. "We're both going home now."

Isaac looked back at her. "But Mom—"

"No buts," she said, looking at him firmly. Her gaze turned to Felix and Jenna. "You two should go home, too. We made too big a risk last time we allowed people to be out with visitors here. And who knows what would happen with these sort of... people here."

"Yes, Ma'am," both Felix and Jenna chorused.

Dora's arm draped across Isaac's shoulders and began leading him home. Felix grabbed for his sister's elbow, but she pulled out of reach, whining embarrassedly. "Fe-elix," she grumbled, stepping away.

Felix shook his head. Jenna always had to appear so perfect and independent around Garet. In any other situation, the two would walk home together arm in arm.

Garet looked at his grandfather who gave him a sharp clip in the shin with his walking stick before waving it around, and shouting. "What are you standing here for! Get moving! Home! Now!"

Garet followed his grandfather down the path with an overexaggerated limp, while his grandfather made some comment about being seven-times Garet's age, and being able to move more quickly before whapping him again.

Felix sighed, watching until the mayor and Garet were out of sight. He glanced at Jenna, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her on the path toward their home. "I wish we could see those people," he said softly.

"They didn't sound much like people," Jenna said, kicking the dirt. "They sounded like..." She looked up, eyes suddenly bright with excitement. "Like they're some vicious... uh... trolls or something... Maybe vampires."

"Vampires?" Felix laughed.

"Sharp teeth," Jenna said pointedly.

"Do vampires have scales?" Felix shot back.

"Oh," Jenna said softly. "I forgot they had scales... I guess they aren't vampires."

"So maybe ogres..." Felix said with a grin.

Jenna smiled hopefully. "Maybe."

The two walked in silence a little way, Jenna looking at the ground again, kicking the dirt.

"Felix?" she said tinily.

"Yeah?"

"What if they're... dangerous?"

Felix looked at his sister, her terra-cotta colored eyes staring up at him, worry shining deep. He gave her a slight squeeze, she thrusting her arm around his middle as they fell into step, starting up the cobblestone walk to their home. He shrugged. "I'll protect you," Felix said softly. "I'll _always_ protect you."

"You promise?" Jenna asked, looking up at her brother, smiling.

He smiled back, "I promise."


	3. Part Three: Nightstorms

Part Three:

Night Storms

Saturos looked around the room of the Inn. It was one large room with only four beds, one in each corner of the room. Light poured in cheerily from the window to his right, illuminating the room rather brightly. He turned to watch Siad dump the large bag he carried on the bed to the left of the doorway, Menardi close behind, the other men following.

"There are only four beds," Menardi said, stopping in the doorway, a few of the other men entering by squeezing past her.

"What?" Siad asked, pushing his black hair away from his face.

"There are seven of us and only four beds," Menardi repeated, worry clearly on her face. "We're three short."

The group murmured among themselves. Saturos, again, took in his surrounding, counting the beds once more, coming up with the same number yet again. His eyes scanned the shelf in the center of the back wall for cots or perhaps spare mattresses they could lay out on the floor, but found none.

"Is everyone comfortable?"

The group turned to see a woman standing in the doorway, a thing called a human, so they had been told. They were strange looking creatures with smooth, silk-like skin that came in different shades of pink and browns. They had flat teeth, which made Saturos wonder how they could possible eat meat, though he heard they did. And they always had a sort of glimmer in their eyes. Saturos couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could have sworn it was something along the lines of fear. He couldn't understand exactly why anyone would be afraid of a Proxinian. They did not look frightening, not when compared to the humans, anyway, with their pale colored, smooth skin, and flat teeth.

The human wore her long, bright-red hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. (Strange, considering the woman was older, no doubt in the prime of her life, and to wear one's hair back in Prox was a sign of youth and immaturity.) She had a tan colored skin, but it was strangely pale- almost a grey- and her fingers had turned an almost blue color. She was rubbing her hands together rather rapidly, trying to hold eye contact with Saturos, but constantly breaking away to look either at the floor or the ceiling.

"Actually, there's a slight problem," Menardi confessed to the woman, wincing at having to make a request when they had already been treated so well.

The woman paled. "P-problem?" she stammered, her green eyes (a very odd color for eyes!) darting quickly between Saturos, Menardi, and Siad. "Wh-what is this... problem?"

"There are only four bed, and there are seven of us," Menardi replied, motioning to their men with her hand, the woman noticing her fingernails were more claw-like than fingernails were meant to be. This caused her to pale again.

When the woman said nothing, only continued staring at Menardi's extended hand, Siad ventured slowly, "Do you have anymore rooms?"

The woman jumped slightly, turning to look at Siad. "Rooms? N-no... Vale has so few visitors we only keep this room running.

"Then perhaps some spare mattresses," asked one of the men hopefully.

The innkeeper shook her head carefully, that glimmer in her eyes becoming deeper. "No, Sir..."

"Cots?" Siad asked.

"No..."

"Extra blankets?" asked Roken, his voice having a bit of an edge to it.

"No," the innkeeper said, staring down at the floor. "We've never had more than two people come to Vale at a time before. This is very abnormal for us."

"We may not be here long enough to use the room anyway," Saturos sighed in exasperation, sitting on the corner of a bed. "It all depends on how quickly your council wishes to meet with us."

This news seemed to greatly relax the innkeeper, who met Saturos's gaze. "The mayor began immediately toward the Elder's Sanctum, Sir. He is most likely discussing this with him now..."

"Good," Saturos said, smoothing out the bit of tunic below his chest plate. "When will we know their plans?"

"I will contact you as soon as I have word," the innkeeper told them, bowing deeply. She turned to leave when a thought crossed Saturos's mind.

"One moment," he said, standing.

The woman paused in the doorway, one hand reaching up to grab the door frame. He had startled her by speaking. She turned around, trying to smile slightly, or at least look pleasant. "Yes?"

"We are studiers of Alchemy back in our village," Saturos began conversationally. "We have heard that Vale is home to Sol Sanctum, the rumored resting place of the elemental stars." Saturos had not noticed yet that his words had caused the innkeeper's face to go even more grey than it had been previously. "Perhaps while we wait, we could go and look around this Sanct-"

"NO!" shouted the innkeeper, thrusting herself back into the room. The Proxinians stared at her in shock, unsure of what to make of the outburst. The innkeeper's face flushed momentarily, and she shakily restated, "N-no..."

"Wh... what?" Saturos asked, chuckling mildly. "Wh... why not-?"

"It is off-limits," the innkeeper explained quickly, staring at the ground. Her voice had a rough, almost angry edge to it as she spoke. "Mount Aleph is off-limits to nearly everyone, even those who have lived in Vale their whole life..."

"But we have heard so much of it," Saturos pressed. "Surely it isn't that much to let a few beings up to this remarkable sight?"

The innkeeper looked up, straight into Saturos's eyes. Whatever fear there had been in them a few moments ago was gone, replaced by something quite different.

"The rumors of Sol Sanctum are nothing more than that, and if they were true," she added before Saturos could counter her, "It is blasphemy for you to expect to allow us to let mere... tourists and students trod on such sacred ground."

Saturos sat in shock at such a blunt statement, quite offended that she did not realize they were Adepts. "I apologize, lady, but I had only hoped we could-"

"You are not to leave this inn until the Elders have sent their word," she said harshly. "That was what they told me."

"Will we not even be allowed to see Mount Aleph?" asked one of the men in shock, a few of the others talking amongst themselves.

"You will do only as the Elders say you will do," she said darkly, her green eyes burrowing like emerald daggers into Saturos. "Now," she said, her tone only slightly less acrid. "If you will excuse me..." And with that, she swept out of the room.

A shocked silence reigned momentarily before finally, the door closed behind the woman, and the shouting began.

"What does she mean we aren't allowed to go see Sol Sanctum!" one of the men shouted angrily. "Does she not understand what is going on in the outside world?"

"No one knows but us," Menardi barked at him. "Besides, they live near the center of Weyard. How could they even see Gaia Falls, let alone the erosion."

"Menardi is right," Siad said over the noise. "We came here to warn these people and tell them it is time to unleash the power of Alchemy once more!"

"Easier said than done, Siad," Saturos murmured, the men instantly quieting to listen to him. The two days trip on the boat had brought the men close to him; respect him. They listened to him very intently, and commented on his thoughts openly and earnestly, which Saturos did not mind at all. They respected his voice, and asked questions which he gladly entered. But most importantly, they listened to him.

Saturos stood from his spot on the bed, one of the men taking a seat, soon, all in the room sitting save Siad who remained standing near the doorway. "This seems to be more complex than the Elder or Puelle imagined..." he began softly. "Either the Valeans have not been told the legends of Sol Sanctum, or they are under the impression that no one else has heard them."

"She seemed to know, Saturos," Menardi said quietly. "It was like she... didn't want us to find out something..."

"I do believe she meant it when she said no one is allowed up to Mount Aleph," Saturos murmured. "She wouldn't lie about that. She seemed offended when I asked if we could see it. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Bihnde asked, his ears perking up with curiosity.

"Perhaps the Valean Elders have not told the people about Sol Sanctum's true power," Menardi ventured. "Am I right?"

Saturos shook his head, the silvery-teal hair falling again into his eyes. "Deeper than that... Perhaps the Elders do not even know the truth about Sol Sanctum..."

"What?" Siad asked with a laughed. "Saturos, are you suggesting that these people stand as the only guardians of Alchemy's seal and they have no idea?"

"No!" Saturos snapped at him. "It is much more complicated than that!" He turned toward the window, staring out at the plaza below. "No, Siad... No, the Valeans know that Sol Sanctum hides a great secret... The Elders may even know that it hold the seal of Alchemy..." He looked over his shoulder to Siad. "But what if they have a very different idea of Alchemy."

"What do you mean?" Menardi asked.

"What if they think it is dangerous?"

"Alchemy? Dangerous?" one of the men spat. "Ludicrous!"

"Not necessarily," Saturos corrected him. "In studying the Elder's books, it seemed as though when the ancient sages sealed Alchemy away, they were... frightened of it..."

"Why would they be frightened?" Menardi asked.

"Alchemy was rampant then, Menardi," Saturos sighed, looking out the window again. "The power that we have right now would be ten-fold should Alchemy be released again..." He paused thoughtfully, staring blankly at the sky. "Who knows how powerful some of these beings would have become? What sort of awesome and terrible power they could wield?"

"Incredible," Roken said to himself.

"Exactly why the sages would have been afraid," Saturos continued. "If they were frightened enough when they sealed it away, they might not have told the Valean Elders the whole truth... They hoped to seal away Alchemy forever-"

"Then why build the lighthouses?" Siad asked. "Why bother preserving the Elemental Stars?"

"I don't know," Saturos said. "I don't think the sages ever expected Weyard to begin to kill itself..."

The room grew quiet again as Saturos's words sunk in. "Well," one of the men finally piped up. "We'll just have to explain to Vale's Elders everything that is going on."

"It won't be that easy, Ranti," Saturos said. "If they've been taught that unleashing Alchemy is evil for all these centuries, they won't just allow us to waltz up to Sol Sanctum and take the Elemental Stars."

"Who knows, Saturos," Menardi said, standing and crossing to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Maybe they will understand... Maybe they'll let us have the stars without any trouble."

Saturos glanced at her hand momentarily, then looked back out the window. "I hope..."

"I'm going downstairs," Siad sighed tiredly. "This room is too small for seven people."

"We'll come with you," Bihnde said, motioning to Roken. "These Valeans act strangely toward us... We don't want any trouble."

Siad, Roken, and Bihnde left the room, leaving Ranti and the other Proxinian guard, Addun, to discuss their own thoughts on the other side of the room.

Saturos stood at the window still, Menardi sitting on the corner of the bed next to him. He shook his head, his face full of concern. "Look out there, Menardi," he said softly.

She peered out the window at the plaza below. "What is it?"

"It's empty..."

Menardi straightened herself, making her a little taller, and looked out the window again. "What? Impossible... There has to be... someone... out there..." Her eyes scanned the area, seeing absolutely nothing. No merchants, no carts, no people, no animals, no children... nothing.

"What do you think is going on?" she asked Saturos, he not meeting her gaze, just staring blankly out at the plaza.

"They are afraid of us," he said softly. "I could see it in that woman's eyes... Fear." His eyes scanned the plaza again, looking at the closed shop doors and covered windows. "I am afraid that there is more to this mission than we thought, Menardi."

"You mean... complications?" she asked, one of her blonde eyebrows rising.

"One could call them that," Saturos murmured. "But one thing is certain, we must remember our primary goal: saving Weyard."

"Yes," Menardi agreed softly.

"And we will do so at any cost..."

Menardi looked up at Saturos. His face had gone rigid again; proud, like it had when they spoke at the Elder's home all that time ago. "Saturos?"

He finally looked away from the window and met her gaze. "Yes, Menardi?"

She stared at him for a long while, then finally looked down at her hands in her lap. She held her gaze there for a long while before opening her mouth to speak.

"Sir?" Siad called from the doorway, the two leaders turning toward the Adept. "The Elder just arrived... They will meet with us now."

"Good," Saturos replied, turning from the window. "We'll be down in a moment..."

Siad nodded and went back down to the main area of the Inn.

"Now, Menardi," Saturos said, looking at his counter-part. "You were going to say something?"

Menardi paused momentarily, her mouth still open as though to speak. Finally, she closed her mouth, looking at the ground and shaking her head. "Nothing," she murmured. Then a little less certain, "nothing..."

"I'm bored," Jenna murmured, playing with a small wooden horse their father had carved a long time ago. She made it trot across the table, stopping in front of Felix who was reading a book, half falling asleep. He reached out with his hand and brushed her away, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

"And it's not even dinner time yet," Jenna said as thought Felix was listening.

"Uh-huh," he replied, flipping over the page.

"I wish Isaac were here," she continued, holding the horse up in front of her face.

"You mean Garet," Felix grinned from behind his book.

Jenna flushed furiously and threw the horse at Felix's head, clipping him squarely in the jaw.

"Ow!" Felix shouted, setting down the book and grabbing for his jaw. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Jenna replied bitterly, staring at her now empty hands.

"You didn't have to throw it at me," Felix muttered darkly, reaching down for the wooden toy and thrusting it back at his sister.

"You deserved it," she retorted.

Felix said nothing to this. He probably did deserve it. He scratched his nose boredly and turned back to the book he was reading.

"Are you two fighting again?" their mother asked, re-entering the room.

"No, Mom," the two children chorused in unison.

"I hope not," she murmured, checking the pot on the fire. She sighed, adding another log to the fire, watching it carefully. "I know it's hard being stuck in the house on such a beautiful day, but you have to remember, it all for the protection of Vale."

"Here we go again," Felix murmured to Jenna who had already set her head down on the table, red hair pouring out like a fountain onto the wooden surface.

"Our people are the protectors of an ancient secret," Felix's mother continued, he mouthing her word for word. "Visitors of any kind are always troubling. No one outside of Vale knows about Psynergy. If any of us were to reveal that we were Adepts, can you imagine the reaction? People might become frightened and attack us, or they could try to climb Mount Aleph and break into Sol Sanctum! The Wise One said that if anyone were to break open that seal, they would be cursed for all time. We can't allow anyone to find out about Alchemy or its existence here in Vale. It would be dangerous to us all."

"Are you lecturing the children again?"

Felix turned as his father entered the room. Felix was the spitting image of his father; dark, brown hair and light, honey-colored eyes. His mother, however, looked more akin to his sister, both having long, dark red hair and auburn eyes. Both their parents were young, but Felix's father sported a well-trimmed beard, making him look much older than he really was. His mother wore her hair, which normally went all the way down to her waist, pulled back into a tight bun. She was cooking so often that she had to keep her hair pulled back all the time to avoid the fire.

"They aren't lectures, Charles," she sighed deeply. "It's the truth. And these visitors sounded even more dangerous than those Colloso Warriors that stopped here once when we were children."

"They'll be fine," his father said, standing behind their mother and putting his arms around her. "They're good kids. They don't get into any trouble..."

"Unless you count that time Felix nearly got himself killed up by that old cave," Jenna said, her head rising with such speed that her hair went flying wildly, like a willow in a wind storm.

Felix wished Jenna hadn't said anything about that. Memories of that day still haunted him. He, Isaac, and Garet- despite Garet's sister's warnings- had decided to explore the small cave in the west of the village. Felix had fallen from the edge small edge of the cavern to the floor below, breaking his ankle. Isaac had sent Garet for help and then tried to reach Felix. Felix had fallen too far down and the two boys were stuck a good distance from each other. That was when it happened.

Felix and Isaac had never told anyone their story. It was too frightening for them to retell it. Somewhere in the cave, they had heard growling. Felix kept telling Garet it was probably his stomach, considering the boys hadn't eaten before they left, but when it was just Isaac and Felix, alone and stranded in that cave, they learned what the growling really was; a full-grown male wolf.

He came from a cavern on Felix's side, a chasm and a steep drop separating him from Isaac. Felix was alone with the wolf, unable to run, and unable to fight. He managed to back himself against a wall, the wolf cornering him, ready to strike. Somehow, Felix had never been able to figure out how exactly, but Isaac had managed to jump from his place above Felix, over the chasm, and onto the same ledge as Felix, unharmed. The wolf did attack Felix, but Isaac threw a rock at the beast. The wolf turned its gaze on Isaac then, the boy somehow managing to fight off the wolf, kicking him into the chasm on the other side.

Isaac had saved Felix's life that day, though the two boys had never breathed a word of this to anyone. Everyone assumed Isaac's arm had been injured when he fell as Felix did. No one guessed the scratches were from where the wolf had bit his arm.

"Felix is older now," his father said admonishing his sister gently. "He's much more responsible and smarter now, too."

"But you still need to be careful, Felix," his mother said. Her voice was still filled with worry.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, Mom," he said. "It's Jenna you guys should worry about! She gets away with everything! Just 'cause she's a girl!"

"Nu-uh!" Jenna protested. "You get into just as much trouble as I do-"

"You, Jenna, Garet, and Isaac get into trouble all together," their father finally intervened, chuckling. "You four are terrible."

"It's lucky you two are always with Isaac and Garet," Felix's mother sighed, going back to her cooking and pushing their father away gently. "You all seem to watch out for each other."

"I think they've heard enough, Anne," their father said in one of those ending tones as he crossed to the side of the home, looking out their window. "By the elements," he murmured as he reached the window. He folded his arms across his chest as the family all stopped, turning to look at him.

"What is it, Charles?"

"The visitors... They're coming."

Felix and Jenna sprung from their seats, rushing to the window to see. Sure enough, crossing the bridge at that moment, lead by the mayor were seven people. No, not people. They were still too far away for Felix to see specific details, but he could tell the two at the front- the tall, strong looking ones, wearing the ornate armor- had to be the leaders.

"That was fast," their father murmured as their mother joined them at the window. "The Elders never meet with anyone so quickly."

"They hardly look like anyone, dear," their mother whispered, taking a hold of Jenna's shoulders. The group disappeared behind a grove of trees momentarily, then appeared on the path leading right past their home. "Are you sure we should be looking?" their mother whispered quickly. "The mayor said to keep hidden in front of them..."

"I just want to see them, Anne... See if the mayor was telling the truth..."

"Why would he lie?" their mother snapped.

"He wouldn't lie... He just may have stretched the truth..."

Felix pushed his sister over a bit so he could have a better look, Jenna not particularly happy about being jostled, but said nothing nonetheless. The group was coming closer, and Felix could now see the scales on their shoulders and arms. There were two at the front, a male and female, talking to the mayor, smiles on their faces. (Felix couldn't tell if their teeth were sharp yet.) But though they seemed pleasant enough, the mayor seemed to be becoming more and more troubled with every word they said.

"What do you think they're talking about?" their mother whispered as the group drew closer, nearing the cottage.

"I don't know..." their father murmured watching the group draw dangerously near. Felix's eyes were glued on the male creature, watching his mouth intently. Finally he was close enough to see. Felix watched, waiting for him to smile again... Waiting... waiting.

Then the male turned and looked right at him.

Felix stood, frozen in fear, for seemingly eternities as the male creature looked at him. Suddenly, a thick, white, blur cut between Felix and the creature's gaze. He jumped, startled, and turned, looking where his father stood, holding the cord that released the curtains.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," he said breathlessly.

Felix silently agreed. He didn't care anymore whether or not the creatures that visited their village did or did not have sharp teeth. He had confirmed the two other traits; the scales and the red eyes. Those eyes...

Felix felt as though that thing had seen right into his soul... Those eyes... As red as Isaac's arm had been after they fought that wolf almost two years ago... Like blood.

Felix shivered slightly, turning away from the window and hurrying to the table and his book. Whatever desire he had to see these beings before was most certainly gone. Anything that looked like that had to be dangerous... right?

He turned back to his book, trying to forget about what had just happened, but even staring at the white pages of the book, he kept seeing eyes of red staring back at him.

"Again," Saturos said as their group reached the small sanctum at the top of the village, "We thank you for your hospitality."

The old man said nothing, just continued walking toward another elderly man. This one was much older, and Saturos had seen Elders such as this one in Prox before; master healers on journeys of goodwill. He wore ornate blue and gold robes and a headdress which, from under, white hair fell to about half-way down the man's back. He had a thick, full beard, and a low, rumbling voice like thunder as he spoke to Saturos.

He bowed deeply over the alter at the center of the sanctum. "Welcome, wanders..." He rose, looking directly at Saturos. "What is it you seek?"

Saturos took in a deep breath, trying to shake out any nervousness he felt. It didn't help much, but his voice didn't shake when he spoke, which was a plus. Everything seemed to come out in a rush of words, thoughts flying so fast he had no time to organize them. He only hoped he was making sense to the Elder. He spoke of Gaia Falls at the edge of Weyard and how it was eroding. He told them of how he had studied these past years about Alchemy and the seal placed upon it by the sages so many years ago. He told them the Elder's theory of the seal on Alchemy being to blame for Gaia Falls erosion, then he paused to take a breath.

Breathing hard, he managed, "We have been sending you letters for the last two years-"

The Elder nodded sleepily. "We know."

"We don't understand how they didn't reach y-" Saturos stopped mid-sentence, the Elder's words sinking in. In a deadly voice, he said, "What do you mean... you know?"

"We have received every one of the letters your elder and chieftain have sent," the Elder responded placidly, his near-sightless blue eyes not showing any emotion.

Saturos felt a rage suddenly build in him. His muscles grew tense. He clenched his fists so hard, his fingernails began to dig into his palms. Finally, unable to contain himself for much longer, Saturos bellowed, "You KNEW!" He was furious, rage issue from every pore of his being. How dare they! All these years they had been aware that his people were in urgent need of assistance; that Weyard was in urgent need of assistance, yet they had done nothing? Not even a word in response? Saturos wanted to blurt all this out at once. He wanted to take the elder and shake him until he had explained why they had not responded. He wanted to hit something; kill something.

Menardi put a gentle hand on the fuming Proxinian's shoulder, but Saturos violently shook her off, glaring furiously at the Elder. "You have known all this time of the impending danger of Prox- no- Weyard, and you have done nothing! You didn't even have the decency to pen a note in response!"

"Our silence was response enough, we thought," the Elder said softly, unphased by Saturos's outburst.

Saturos paused a beat. "What does that mean?"

"The Wise One has made it clear what we are to do in this situation," the Elder began.

Saturos was a bit taken aback. "The Wise One? Weyard's Guardian?" The Elder nodded, and Saturos's head pulsed again with the pain of confusion. "You mean to tell me you have actually spoken to The Wise One?"

"No," the Elder said. "We have records from when the sages originally entrusted the Wise One with the protection of Weyard. They made it very clear the conditions of removing the Elemental Stars from Sol Sanctum, as well as who would be allowed inside."

"What are the conditions?" Saturos asked. "Surely we can meet them..."

The Elder smiled slightly. "The conditions were never, and no one."

Saturos and his group paused, letting this sink in. He was the only one to react. It started as a smile, which became a snicker, then a laugh. "Never and no one..." Again he laughed aloud, his men chuckling nervously behind him. Saturos looked at the Elder, smiling pleasantly. "Now really, Elder, what are the conditions?"

The Elder stiffened angrily, his voice booming inside the tiny stone sanctum. "NO ONE SHALL ENTER SOL SANCTUM, AND NEVER SHALL THE ELEMENTAL STARS BE REMOVED FROM THEIR FINAL RESTING PLACE! THESE ARE THE WISE ONE'S ORDERS!"

All the good-will was gone from Saturos's face. He stared blankly at the Elder, his face as hard as stone. He pursed his lips, taking in a deep breath through his nose. "I don't think this... Wise One... is a very good guardian if he does not understand that in giving such orders... He is killing our people! Not only our people, but all of Weyard! You as well will perish if you do not give us permission to go to Sol Sanctum and get those stones!"

"How dare you speak of The Wise One in such manner!" roared one of the younger Elders, his curly brown hair trembling with rage.

"How dare you call yourselves guardians and turn a blind eye from those who need you most!" Saturos barked at the man, no doubt older than he. "I do hate to inform you, but if you will not give us permission to enter Sol Sanctum, we shall do so ourselves!"

"Oh, shall you?" another young elder snapped.

"We shall."

Saturos reached for his blade, but the young Elder to his right was faster. He outstretched his hand at, pointing at Saturos. A loud gust of wind sent him flying into the wall to their right. In a flash, Menardi had taken the rod from her back in both hands, moving with unnatural speed, and unleashing her scythe. She had moved so the blade was pressed tenderly against the fleshy under of the elder's chin, her red eyes flashing dangerously as Siad and Ranti rushed to help their leader to his feet.

"That was not wise," Menardi growled, pressing the tip a little harder to the man's flesh, causing him to gasp. "Not a move!" she warned the advancing elders, freezing them in their tracks.

Saturos stood with the help of Siad, the wind knocked clean out of him, more surprised than anything. The elder must have been a Jupiter Adept, controlling the power of wind. Saturos pressed a hand to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing, coughing hard from the blow. He recognized a rusty flavor in his mouth, and spat into his hand, seeing the slightest trace of red to the saliva.

He glared at the Elder, furious. "You do understand what this means?" he growled softly.

"It means that you will leave our village immediately and never return," the Elder snapped. "We should never have let your kind in here in the first place. We shall not disobey The Wise One's orders..."

Saturos's face twisted into an angry wince, bitterness flooding his whole being. He shook off Siad angrily, and ordered Menardi to leave the elder be. He stepped forward to the alter, Menardi at his heel. "So be it," he hissed. "Damn yourselves for all I care."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left the sanctum, his men following closely behind.

"So is that it?" shouted Menardi to Saturos as they exited the town of Vale, the gate starting to disappear in the distance. "We just leave and go tell the council we failed?"

"Of course not," Saturos called back to her, turning around and looking at the mountain behind them.

"Then why did we leave?" she demanded, pointing at the town. "Sol Sanctum is in there! We are out here!"

"I must admit, Commander, that does present a problem," Siad quietly agreed as they all caught up with Saturos. He wasn't looking at them. He was staring at the mountain; at the trees; at the obstacles leading to the grey, temple-like area halfway up the peak.

"Do you honestly believe they would simply allow us to walk up to Sol Sanctum after what just happened?" Saturos demanded of Menardi, glancing momentarily at her scythe.

She flushed. "We could have simply forced our way up," she replied, beginning to put away her weapon.

"We promised not to shed blood frivolously," Saturos said softly.

"They seemed rather willing to shed ours," Roken muttered resentfully, his face full of hatred.

"They don't understand," Saturos explained. "I cannot simply condemn them for that... Not yet, at least..."

"So, what now?" Menardi asked as Saturos walked across the grass, staring to the east of the village. "Do we go back to Vale? They won't let us in. Do we go home? They'll just send us back."

"We go and get what we came for, Menardi," Saturos growled softly. "Over there..." He pointed to an area, beginning to walk toward it. "We can climb up the mountain here, keeping our distance from any homes so we don't get spotted. We can work our way so we come around Mount Aleph, reaching Sol Sanctum, which I assume is that temple-like area up there..."

"Won't it be guarded by Elders?" Siad said.

"No," Saturos grinned. "Remember what that woman at the inn said? No one is allowed up there... Even the Elders."

"So all we have to do," Menardi smiled, "is walk up there, into the Sanctum-"

"And out with the stars," Saturos finished. "A simple plan. And Vale's Elders will never know what hit them..." Saturos turned to face their group, staring at each man in turn. "What we seek is almost within reach, men. We start toward Sol Sanctum at sundown."

"They already left?"

Garet nodded at Isaac's question, the four friends lying on the wooden pier just outside of Felix's home. It extended a short distance across the river and was a good spot to just come and talk. Felix's grandparents- as well as his aunt and uncle- lived across the river. It was nice to be surrounded by friends and family, but at the same time, Felix wished he could get away. Of course, Valeans were never allowed to leave the village. The secret of Alchemy was too great to risk being released.

"They left right after meeting with Grandpa," Garet said worriedly, bringing Felix back to the moment. "He came home, white as a sheet... He told us they actually attacked the Elders!"

"I knew they were dangerous," Jenna murmured. "They looked so frightening when we saw them outside the window."

You didn't have one staring at you... Felix thought to himself. He thought, honestly, he should be telling them about how that male was looking at him. Even though it was hours ago, Felix kept seeing those blood-red eyes wherever he looked. The thought of coming across one of these creatures kept tugging at his mind, causing fear to go running up his spine in an icy chill. Even staring at the cool, blue river, those eyes peered back up at him...

"Felix?"

He jumped slightly, looking immediately over at Isaac who was sitting with his feet in the water, Garet next to him, lying on his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Felix said quickly. "Just... thinking, I guess."

"Right," Garet said, exchanging glances with Isaac. "But, anyway, what did you think of them, Felix?"

"I think they looked dangerous, and we got proven right," he said, sticking his hand in the water, drawing circles on the surface.

"What did they want?" Isaac asked Garet. "Did your grandpa say?"

Garet nodded excitedly, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Didn't I tell you?" he asked rapidly.

"No," Jenna said. "You never breathed a word of it to us."

Garet looked around warily, making sure there were no adults around to hear. "Grandpa sent us away," he said softly. "But I listened outside the kitchen window. He told my mom and dad that they were trying to get into Sol Sanctum..."

"What!" Jenna gasped as Isaac and Felix paled. "No one's allowed up to Sol Sanctum! Even the Great Healer!" she exclaimed, referring to their High Elder.

"I know," Garet whispered excitedly. "But, here's the thing, when they found out they weren't going to let them up, that's when the male reached for his sword, but one of the young healers used psynergy against him and knocked him against the wall. Then the female took out this long pole with a blade at the end," Garet said standing, now making large gestures with his hands, "and she pressed it to his throat. Grandpa said he has a little mark, right here," Garet pointed to a spot under his chin, "where the blade actually cut through the skin. Somehow, they got those beasts out of there, and they watched 'em until they left Vale."

"And that's when they told us we could come out," Isaac finished for Garet. "Wow... I wish I had been in that meeting and seen what happened."

"I don't," Felix muttered. Isaac looked over at him, his eyes full of question. "Well, it could have been one of us that the female attacked, and none of us knows any psynergy yet."

"I've been practicing moving things," Isaac admitted. "So far, I can't really get it."

"I'm starting to," Felix sighed. "But it is real hard."

"Do you know what kind of Adepts you are, yet?" Garet asked. "Mom seems to think I'm a Mars Adept. Everyone in our family has been. I guess the fire psynergy just runs in the family."

"Mom's a fire Adept," Jenna said. "But Dad's an earth Adept... So I guess Felix and I could go either way."

"Both my parents are Venus Adept, like your dad," Isaac said. "So I'll probably be a Venus Adept."

"It will take so long to learn all the psynergy," Jenna sighed, lying back against the wooden pier. "And even then, we'll be stuck here in Vale our whole lives. Wouldn't it be great to explore Weyard, using our psynergy in secret, and seeing new places?"

"Yeah," Felix chuckled, looking up at the sky. "And have some sort of a quest. Something so great, that our names would go down in books like the ones the Elders read about the ancient ages."

"That would be neat," Isaac smiled broadly, Garet nodding in agreement.

"Felix, Jenna," their father called from the doorway. "It's time for dinner."

"Mom probably has dinner ready, too," Isaac said softly, the four beginning to rise.

"My family is probably getting ready, too," Garet said, running a hand through his red hair. "We'd best be getting home."

"Yeah," Felix sighed, stretching his arms behind his head. "Well, see ya."

"See ya, too, Felix," Isaac said, waving a bit as he and Garet walked past Felix's father and started through their home toward the door. Felix and Jenna followed close behind, their father closing the door behind them. Isaac and Garet were already out the front door and their mother had just finished setting the table.

"Oh, no!" Jenna muttered as she and Felix walked toward the table.

"What?" Felix asked as he reached his chair.

"I left my crystal out there!" she hissed as they sat down. Jenna's favorite thing in the world was her necklace. It was a long leather cord with a crystal shard attached to it. The crystal was part of the psynergy stone that Jenna had found broken off years ago. The only time she ever took it off was if she was afraid the leather would get wet. Whenever they were out on the pier, she would hang it on the corner of an uneven board near the center of the pier, wedging it between the two planks.

"We'll get it later," Felix assured her as their parents joined them at the table.

Jenna frowned, but decided this was a good enough answer. Their mother gave them both large portions to eat, but Felix could hardly down any of it. His thoughts were still on everything Garet had said about the murderous visitors, and he couldn't seem to shake off the memory of those eyes.

His mother asked him if he felt well. He lied and said he was feeling fine, but he just wasn't hungry. However, mothers can always sense when their child isn't well- and when they are lying- and decided it would be best if both he and Jenna went to bed early.

"You've had enough excitement for one day," she said, pulling the covers up around Jenna's shoulders. "Tomorrow will be much more normal." The soft sound of rain on the roof of their home worked as a lullaby, almost, and Felix felt himself quickly becoming drowsy. His mother blew out the candle on the nightstand between Jenna and his beds. "Goodnight, my darlings," she cooed, then began out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

Felix felt sleep coming quickly to him. The last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep was why it would be raining when the skies had been so clear all day. Then he submitted to rest.

The marble was colder than ice and smoother than a rock worn clean by a river over hundreds of ages. Each curve and edge was precise to measure. The ample folds of the garments were shown with such elegance, carved into folds which draped around the slender figures. Saturos worked his fingers into the groove of the marble, carved to be a robe on the statue. He let his finger slide along the impossibly perfect carving. Not a bump. Not a scar. Just smooth. Never had Saturos felt anything this perfect and flawless.

"We should be just above the Luna room now," announced Menardi as a few more of the men filed down the stairway, carrying torches which they placed on the wall sconces. Saturos lifted his fingers from the marble, staring up into the eyes of the statue, half expecting it to look down at him, yet unsurprised as it continued to stare into the distance, past the walls of the sanctum. He turned his back on the carving, staring at Menardi. The open window-area behind them showed a storm brewing. It had begun the moment they crossed the seal in front of Sol Sanctum. It was empty, as they had been suspecting it would be, and the rain storm had missed them completely.

"I wonder..." Saturos said, turning back to the statue, pressing one hand to the woman's foot.

"What is it?" Siad asked, hanging his torch on the wall.

"It's a puzzle," Saturos said, studying the room. There were four statues, standing on corners of a square pool, all of them unsealed to the ground, standing beside colored tiles with a circle in the center of each. In the pool was a raised dias, showing the symbol of the moon, Luna, separated into four different panels, one near each of the four statues.

The statues held large, crystal balls, pointing them downward, almost at the tile in front of them. Saturos studied them carefully, wondering how the puzzle was to be solved.

"I think I understand, now," he murmured, stepping away from the statue. "By changing something here, something in the Luna and Sol rooms will change."

"What do you mean?" Menardi asked.

"If we move these statues onto the colored tiles, I suspect these crystals will do something to that picture," he said, lifting himself up onto the edge of the fountain. "Siad... Help me move this one."

The Adept did immediately as he was commanded. He stood up on the edge with Saturos, the two shouldering the weight of the statue, pushing it left, toward the tile Saturos spoke of. They pushed the statue onto the tile. Stepping away from the statue quickly, wondering what would happen.

Outside, lightning flashed violently, and a loud clap of thunder caused even Saturos to jump. A high-pitched, whirring noise split the air, as the crystal in the statue's hands began to glow. The tile of the dias also began to glow, changing from the symbol of Luna, to Sol.

The storm raged outside. Menardi did not speak a word to Saturos, but she could have sworn it was getting worse. The tile continued to flash in change, Luna, to Sol, to Luna again, then back to Sol, more and more rapidly. The rain grew louder and puddles began to form on the windowsill. Saturos and Siad did not look up at the storm, the two staring fixatedly at the changing tile.

Suddenly, the tile changed back to Luna. The statue Saturos and Siad had just pushed slid backward to it's previous place, and the storm outside quieted, the rains now falling lightly outside.

"What?" Saturos muttered to himself. He jumped up again on the fountain's edge, staring at the dias at the center. He spun around, looking at Siad. "What happened?"

"I..." Siad said softly, his voice fading in his confusion.

Saturos sighed through his teeth, his frustration beginning to surface. "It was working!" he hissed, punching a fist into his open palm. "What did we do wrong?"

"Maybe we have to move all of the statues at once," one of the men suggested, moving to stand by the statue across from Saturos.

Saturos paused thoughtfully. "That would make sense..." he murmured. "Roken, Bihnde, Addun, Ranti," he ordered, pointing at the four. "I want you to all stand by those statues. You, there... Yes, and you, here... No, Roken, I want you on this one... Yes, that's perfect..." He stepped away from the fountain, moving to stand next to Menardi. Siad joined him.

"Now, men," Saturos said. "On the count of three..."

"Wait, Saturos," Menardi said, grabbing his arm. "You said that the rooms downstairs would change."

"Yes," Saturos murmured, confused as to what she meant.

"What if the change is so quick, we don't make it up there in time?" she asked.

Saturos and Siad exchanged quick glances. This was something they hadn't thought of. "What do we do?" Saturos asked Siad, then looked at Menardi to indicate he asked her the question as well.

"I'll stand at the bottom of the stairway," Siad said quickly. "You and Menardi stand at the top in the Luna Room. I'll call the count loud enough for you to hear, and if anything happens up there, we'll assume you've found the Elemental Stars. However, if something goes wrong," he said softly. "I will come up and help you."

"Nothing will go wrong," Saturos smiled at the Adept. "I am sure this is how we solve the puzzle. We are so close to the Elemental Stars..."

"We will be waiting for you," Menardi said, patting Siad's shoulder. "We will get the stars and return to Prox... And Vale will never be the wiser."

"Good luck, Siad... Men," Saturos said, glancing over at the four Adepts, all prepared to push the statues on the signal. Saturos looked at Menardi and nodded, the two starting toward the stairway, Siad right behind them.

"Just a little longer now, Sir," Siad sighed deeply.

"Yes," Saturos murmured, starting down the stairs, Menardi in front of him. "Now, Siad... Begin the count."

"Yes, Sir..." Siad turned his back on the stairway, Menardi and Saturos now racing down the stairway.

"READY! AND... THREE!"

Saturos rushed down the stairs, his knees shaking from the force of landing on each step, holding his balance so he wouldn't fall.

"TWO!"

"Saturos," Menardi breathed hard. "We aren't going to make it!"

"We'll make it!" Saturos shouted to her. "Just keep running!"

The Luna Room's floor was in sight now.

"ONE!"

"We're almost there!" Saturos shouted. He noticed he had to scream at the top of his lungs now. The sound of roaring wind and rain was now racing through the tiny stairway, thunder booming in the distance.

"NOW!"

Saturos and Menardi burst into the Luna room just as Siad gave the booming command. The windows outside were darker than pitch. They couldn't see the rain, but they could most certainly hear it. Lightning flashed in violent patterns across the sky, lighting it for a moment before becoming dark again.

The soft blue glow of the Luna Room flashed white for a moment, thunder rumbling outside...

Or was it inside?

Menardi stared at the Luna symbol on the floor as the room flashed white again, the symbol changing momentarily to Sol, then the room returned to its blue glow and the Luna symbol. The lightning flashed outside, seemingly just outside the window. Thunder echoed now, but it occurred to Saturos that it was not coming from outside... It was from inside the room.

Under the Luna symbol.

Menardi stepped back, bumping into Saturos who took her shoulders, both staring at the room. This time, instead of flashing white, the room flashed red, the symbol at the center showing a picture of a pit full of skeletons, all lying in contorted ways they could not have possible died in. Menardi gasped, looking away, but Saturos could not manage to tear his gaze away from the thorny grave of death. Then the room went back to being Luna. The storm was louder now than ever.

"Saturos!" Menardi called, her eyes shut tightly. "Something is wrong!"

"But the puzzle!" Saturos yelled back. "There was no other way! There was-"

A bolt of lightning struck at the center of the room, a flash of red again, and more bodies lying in the grave. Menardi gave a slight scream, drowned out by the roar of thunder in the room."Commander!"

Saturos turned as Siad came flying into the room, his face pale, fear etched into every curve of his face.

"Siad," Saturos murmured. "What's happened? Where are the-"

"Dead, Sir," Siad said quickly. "I... I have no idea how it happened... They pushed the statues... And then..."

Another flash of red illuminated the room, the grave appearing for a long period of time where the Luna sign had been, Saturos now recognizing the new bodies in the grave.

The four men...

"Iris preserve us," he murmured, unable to look away.

"What in the name of the elements," Siad murmured. "That's..."

Another flash of lightning inside and the room changed to Luna once again. Siad touched Menardi's shoulder, causing her to open her eyes. "We need to get out of here now!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Saturos lead Menardi along by her shoulders, the three running from the Luna Room. They didn't look back as the room flashed red again, but the Sol Room in front of them flashed black, the same grave flashing in front of their eyes, but more gruesome than before. Even Saturos looked away this time. He could only imagine what Siad had seen in the room above them. He didn't dare open his eyes, too frightened he'd open them to see that grave again.

"It's gone, Commander," Siad said, pushing him forward. "Hurry, before it returns!"

Siad pushed the two through the Sol Room, Menardi shaking terribly. They reached the hall, running as fast as they could. Dust fell from the ceiling as the stones ground against each other, creating a terrible rumbling noise. Somewhere behind them a loud crashing and crunch was heard. Something had collapsed.

"That sounded like the last hallway!" Menardi shouted, breathing hard.

"It doesn't matter!" Siad screamed at the two. "There's no time!"

They whipped around the corner, hurrying down the hallway, stuck staring at the choice of two doors. Saturos looked from one to the other.

"Which one did we come from?" he panted, looking at Menardi.

She shook her head. "I... I don't remember!"

A loud crack came from above them. Saturos looked up at the ceiling, everything seeming to go into slow motion. The stone was cracked in several places and began to slid out of position. Saturos was frozen in place, unable to move. He was going to be crushed.

Somewhere in that moment when he saw the stone coming toward him, and the instant he should have been crushed, something happened. Saturos remembered nothing. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and he realized he had just hit the wall next to the doorway. He blinked away the stars that blinked in front of his eyes, wondering why he wasn't under the stone, dead. Then, his vision cleared.

"SIAD!"

Saturos jumped to his feet, digging through the large pile of rubble that had cut them off from the rest of the sanctum. Somewhere underneath this pile had to be the most loyal of all his men. Saturos couldn't leave him.

"Saturos," Menardi murmured, grabbing his shoulder as he frantically threw stones away. "He's gone-"

"NO!" Saturos screamed. "HE CAN'T BE! H-he's... He can't be-"

"He saved your life, Saturos!" Menardi shouted, turning the man to face her, shaking him violently. "If you stay here, he'll have died in vain! We have to get out of here now!"

Saturos stared down into Menardi's soft burgundy eyes, staring pleadingly back at him. She was right. He knew the moment he hit the wall Siad was dead. Siad had done as Saturos would have done for him, and if he didn't leave now, Siad's death would be for naught. The council at least deserved to know what had gone on here, and the families of the men needed to be informed of their deaths.

"Let's go," Saturos said shakily, grabbing Menardi's hand. "This way," he murmured, hoping he had picked the right path.

They hurried down the staircase when suddenly, another booming crash came. Saturos instantly pulled Menardi close, shielding her and looking around to see which wall was crumbling. When he saw nothing, he carefully took Menardi's hands, pulling her away.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he murmured, half to himself. He shook off the thought, looking at Menardi. "Come on," he said quickly, pulling her along. "The storm is getting worse."

"IT'S FALLING!"

"GET EVERYONE TO THE PLAZA NOW!"

"FELIX! JENNA!"

Felix sat straight up in bed, looking around frantically. Jenna was already up, her face pressed to the window of the bedroom. Lightning was flashing all around outside. The rain now fell violently against the roof, thunder roaring every other moment.

"Felix," Jenna said, turning from the window. "What's happening?"

"Felix! Jenna!"

Their mother burst into the room, tying a shawl around her shoulders, her long red hair pulled sloppily backward as though she had been running. "Get dressed! Hurry!"

"Mom!" Felix gasped, getting out of bed. "What's happening?"

"No time to explain!" she said, throwing a cloak at him, Jenna already beginning to slip into her own. "The Mount Aleph boulder is falling!"

"What!" the two gasped.

"The storm knocked it loose," their mother told them, helping Felix into the cloak. "The Elders have been using up all of their psynergy to hold it back. They want as many villagers as possible to help hold it until everyone is safe at the plaza."

"Mom, I can help!" Felix insisted. "I've been practicing the 'move' psynergy for a month now, and I-"

"No, Felix," she said, taking him by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. "You are going to take your sister to the plaza, and you will both stay there until your father and I come and get you."

"But, Mom, I-"

"Anne! We need to leave now!" their father screamed from downstairs.

"Felix, promise me," his mother said, looking at him desperately.

"Anne!"

"Promise, Felix!" she repeated. Felix could feel her hands shaking.

"I... I promise," he said quickly.

"Anne! The boulder!"

"Coming!" his mother shouted. "Now I want you two gone, now! Go as fast as you can, and don't give me that look Jenna. You are both too young to help. Now hurry, both of you."

"Yes, Ma'am," the two chorused as they watched their mother run out the door and down the stairs. They heard their parents speaking in soft voices, then the door closed behind them.

"Come on, Jenna," Felix sighed. "We need to get to the plaza."

The two hurried down the stairs, about to take the door that would lead the to the path to the plaza, but Jenna grabbed his arm. "Felix! My necklace!"

"What?" he gasped.

"Please, Felix!" she said, pulling on his arm. "I don't want to leave without my necklace."

Felix looked at Jenna, unsure of how to react. She stared up at him, her eyes full of desperation. She really loved that necklace...

"I'll get it, I promise," Felix told her, looking at the door on the other side of the house.

"Felix," Jenna sighed, following him to the door. "Be careful..."

"Don't worry," Felix said, turning the nob. "I'll be back to give you your necklace... I promise."

Felix pushed through the door, wind ripping at his clothing. He could hardly see with the winds being so strong. Water flooded over the pier, the rain having caused the river to flood slightly. Felix shielded his eyes, trying to see the wood of the pier, unable to tell the difference between the boards. Finally his eye caught it, flapping wildly in the moderate water current flowing over the pier. He took a step toward it, sliding slightly, but catching his balance.

His second step wasn't so lucky. Felix slipped and fell, face first onto the wood. He didn't move for a moment, stunned from the force of the impact.

"Felix!" his sister called from the doorway. "Be careful!"

"I've almost got it!" he screamed back. "Stay inside!"

"Just be careful!" Jenna shouted.

Felix ignored her, reaching out for the necklace, grabbing the crystal and tugging hard. It refused to budge. The leather band was still stuck on the wood. He managed to pull himself forward, then up on his knees, holding tightly to the leather strap. He grabbed the wooden plank, trying to pull the necklace free. It was still stuck.

"Felix!"

Felix looked to the river's edge, seeing his father standing there by their home, looking panicked. "You were supposed to take Jenna to the plaza!"

"I'm getting something!" Felix yelled back.

"Charles?" came his mother's voice. "Charles, what's- Felix!" His mother had now joined his father. "Felix!"

"What is he doing! The river is flooding!" another male voice shouted.

Dora and Kyle, Isaac's parents were suddenly at his father's side. Both men looked extremely worried, but the mothers were panicked.

"Felix! Don't slip!" his mother screamed to him, trying to hold the shawl around her shoulders.

"I won't slip!" Felix screamed, pulling on the necklace.

"Felix! Get inside now!" his father screamed over the rain.

"I promised Jenna!" he shouted back.

"Felix! You can't risk it!" Kyle called at him. "Do as he says!"

"I made a promise!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not looking back at the two, focusing on how to get the necklace loose.

"I'm going to get him!"

"Charles! The boulder! Charles!"

There was the sound of the front door opening somewhere beneath the pounding rain. Felix ignored it, trying to work the necklace free and still failing. A small wave of water washed over him, he holding tight to the wooden board and the necklace. Jenna still stood in the doorway, her face filled with fear as she stared at her brother. Suddenly she was pushed aside, and the door was opened wide. His father appeared in the doorway, soaked to the bone, looking furious with Felix.

"Felix! Get in here now!"

"I've almost got it!" the boy snapped. "Give me one more minute..."

"Felix!" Now his mother had joined his father in the doorway, looking stricken with worry. "Come back inside!"

"I've almost got it..." Felix murmured to himself. He tugged harder than ever, the wooden board coming up from where it was nailed and the board coming loose. He looked at his father, holding the necklace high above his head, smiling broadly. "I got-"

It was all a rush to Felix. It wasn't like jumping into the water all those times with his sister and their friends. It was more like a brick wall had slammed against him; a wall of water, to be more accurate. A huge wave had knocked him from his knees. He had felt the grain of the wood under his leggings, then it was suddenly gone. His legs kicked frantically as water rushed all around him. Unlike when swimming, the current was too fast for him to control himself. He couldn't seem to reach the surface. He couldn't breath. He felt as his head began to spin, going short of air. Somewhere in that black abyss of confusion, something hit him. Felix, blind and panicking, grabbed at the thing, holding it tightly, still kicking his legs.

He felt something give near his shoulders. He had surfaced! He took in a deep gasp of air, and a mouthful of rain, realizing he was holding onto a broken pole. He wrapped his legs around the pole tightly, his hands clasped on top of each other. He opened his eyes, hardly able to see with all the water around him. Though his lungs were stabbing him with each breath, he managed a tiny smile momentarily.

He still had the necklace.

"Oh, no! My brother!"

Jenna's cry echoed in his head. He had to hold on, for Jenna. He held the pole tightly, another wave of water pushing him under for a moment, but he stayed close to the surface.

"Felix!" his father called. Felix couldn't see their faces, his eyes closed to protect them from the water, so he tried to determine who was speaking by their voices.

"I'm-" he tried in hopes of giving him family some comfort, but another wave nearly knocked him from the pole, so he said nothing.

"Hang on, Felix!" screamed Kyle. "We've got a rope!"

Felix opened his eyes, seeing Kyle throw the rope. It floated a few inches away from the pole. Felix grunted, trying to hold onto the pole with one arm, thrusting the other toward the rope. Another wave knocked at him again in that moment, forcing him under the water, into that dark abyss where he never wanted to be again. His arms flew wildly in the water, trying to find the pole again. He barely did, surfacing after what seemed like forever. He coughed, water coming out of his mouth. That time had nearly done him in. He could hear his father and Kyle talking in the background with Dora.

"The rope won't reach," Kyle said tiredly. "We could use psynergy. Do you have any left."

His father murmured, "I've used up all mine. What about you, Kyle?"

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers..."

"We have to get help," Dora said firmly.

"But can Felix hang on long enough for us to find help?" Kyle asked.

Felix wanted to scream out to them that his hands were slipping, but the water kept coming in right over his mouth, and he didn't dare speak.

"There's nothing else we can do for him, is there?" Dora had murmured softly, but loudly enough for Felix to hear.

Felix shut his eyes tightly, feeling water coming from inside them now. He wanted to cry, but the water was too fast. He could only hold on tightly, praying for someone to come quickly. Infinities went by, and no one returned. Felix felt his arms going numb from the ice cold water. He no longer could feel the rain on his face, only numbness from being there too long. He felt his hands slipping and pulled together the last of his strength to hold on. He had to hold on... He had promised Jenna he'd give her back the necklace.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Jenna and Dora's voices talking to each other. He heard Isaac, too. Something about finding someone. Felix opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder at the bridge behind him. His sister, Isaac, and Garet with a man running toward their home. He felt relief flood him. Soon he would be safe. Soon he would give Jenna her necklace, like he promised.

Then it came. A deafening roar.

"THERE IT GOES! TAKE COVER!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

A pain like Felix had never felt entered his head at the same moment he heard his mother scream. He was pushed under the water again, this time for good, a blinding pain entering his right shoulder. Everything was silent under that water, the screams he had heard were now silent. Something was pushing him deep into the water, crushing him. He knew this was the end. He could feel the air leaving his body. He would not surface this time. He would not survive this. But worst of all... He had broken his promise to Jenna.

The pain grew greater as he was pushed further downward, or maybe backward. Felix couldn't tell anymore. But the darkness was deeper than it had ever been before. He grew dizzy, frantic, wanting air, and finding none.

Then all went black.

Saturos burst past a bush, falling onto his knees, coughing hard, looking back over his shoulder to where Sol Sanctum had been. Menardi appeared as well, holding a hand to her chest, breathing hard.

"Something fell," Saturos said quickly.

"A huge rock," Menardi murmured. "It must have killed many villagers..."

Saturos stared at the muddy earth beneath his hands, taking in two huge handfuls, angrily remembering their meeting with the elders. "And our people... What about our loss?" He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling forward slowly, pain in every step. They had failed. They were now to return to Prox empty handed, and with news of dead men. Saturos quietly cursed under his breath, hoping Menardi couldn't see the tears through the rain. "Only the two of us survived," he murmured to her, she walking slowly behind him.

"How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such a fury?" she argued, reaching out for his shoulder. Saturos put his hand atop hers, not looking at her, staring at the ground.

"It's a miracle that even the two of us were spared," he admitted quietly. The two stood there for a moment, Saturos giving her hand a squeeze, then shaking her off, walking again down the hillside.

"That switch..." Menardi wondered aloud. "It must have been a trap."

Saturos nodded, angry that he hadn't seen it sooner. It had to have been a trap. "But to think it could conjure up a storm this powerful!" he shouted angrily, swinging a fist at the air.

Menardi walked in front of him, a small smile on her lips, the rain causing her hair to stick to her face. "... Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Alchemy," she said cheerily, managing to find some good sign in the storm and the loss.

Saturos sighed, pointing a finger at her. "Regardless," he said firmly. "We must not fail next time we challenge Sol Sanctum."

"Next time," Menardi said, the smile gone from her face. "We shall certainly-"

"Isaac! Wait up!"

Saturos and Menardi stiffened, Saturos running to the edge of the hill. He looked down at a tiny tree; using psynergy, he tore the whole thing from its roots, revealing a tiny boy, who skittered out from the tree as it went flying.

"Saturos," Menardi murmured, her eyes wide as she saw the boy, a second one coming to the first.

"You," Saturos said breathlessly, fear and anger tightening his chest. "You were eavesdropping on us just now, weren't you?"

"N-no, Sir," the boy stammered, the second one with red hair helping him to his feet.

"Isaac," he whispered frightenedly.

Saturos turned to Menardi. "That boy heard every word we've just said... He'll tell the Elders we were here... It could mean war..."

"We can't let that happen!" Menardi hissed quietly to Saturos.

"So what can we do?" Saturos said.

"You must forget everything you heard," Menardi called down to the boy.

The boy stared at her a while, speechless.

Saturos drew his sword. "Don't worry... We'll help you forget."

Saturos leapt down, Menardi right behind him. The blonde drew a short, poor excuse for a sword, Saturos swinging his blade around and moving it at the last moment to avoid the boy's neck. Holding the blade's handle, he quickly slammed it to the back of the blonde's head, knocking him cold.

"Isaac!" the red-haired one shouted, jumping toward the blonde's falling body, but Menardi had grabbed her staff, catching the boy around the neck and holding him close. The boy grabbed the staff, struggling to free himself, but his face began to drain of color. His movements slowed until, finally, Menardi released him, the boy lying motionless on the ground.

"We really should kill them," Saturos murmured quietly.

Menardi shook her head. "They are just children. Who would believe them if they did tell what they've seen."

"True," Saturos sighed. "Well, then... We'd best be getting back to Prox..."

"Yes," Menardi murmured. "To Prox."


	4. Part Four: Strangers in Prox

Part Four:

Strangers in Prox

Saturos dejected trudged over the muddy pathway along the river. Mud caked his boots all the way up to his knees. It covered his hands and spotted his face. It was the same with Menardi. The spots of mud stood out on her pale skin, and the skirt of her dress was torn and tattered all along the bottom. Saturos had long taken off his cloak and the breastplate of armor. It had been dented inward, and caused a sharp pain on his skin when he breathed, so he decided simply to remove it.

The sky seemed unbearably cheery, sunlight peeking over soft clouds of pure snow. It was mildly warm, causing the dirt on their clothing to dry. Saturos reached up and scratched his cheek, trying to remove the dried mud from his face and failing. His feet seemed heavier as more mud piled on top of the last layer.

"Ugh... Saturos?"

Saturos turned at Menardi's call, seeing her standing in the mud, pulling on one of her legs, looking desperately at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning back toward her.

Menardi looked at the ground, almost embarrassed. Finally, she forced herself to look him in the eye. "I'm stuck."

Saturos smiled tiredly at her, walking over to help her. He stood next to her, Menardi putting her arm over his shoulders, and he, hers, to balance her. Using her other hand to hold onto the arm around her shoulders, Menardi pulled her leg upward, trying to unstick herself. She pulled and pulled against the mud. She gave a final tug, the hardest she'd tugged yet, both she and Saturos falling backward, landing on their backs in the mud, more mud splattering their faces, and in Menardi's case, her hair.

Menardi dazedly sat up, looking in front of her where her boot still stood upright, stuck in the mud. She looked down at her bare leg, the skin of pink snow now covered in the dark, brown mud.

She said nothing, only began to stand, turning her face away from Saturos so he wouldn't see her tears. Was this how they were to return to their homeland? Dirty? Alone? Failures? She pulled her hair over her shoulder, trying to wipe the dirt off, only managing to smear it on the long golden strands, making them brown and some even black. She felt the mud seep between her toes as she shifted her weight. So this was how the "chosen ones" would return to Prox? Not only have we shamed ourselves, Menardi thought, but the Elder. She knew the people would begin to doubt the Elder and Puelle if this was how they returned to Prox.

She carefully lifted a hand up, trying to brush away a tear without Saturos seeing, feeling mud smear under her touch. She had felt something stir inside her when the Elder spoke of them being the ones destined for this quest; something as though it were true, and she could feel it inside of her. Now, she felt empty. Was she, too, beginning to doubt the Elder?

Not even the Adepts that accompanied them had supported the Elder's decision in the beginning. The people of Prox, themselves, would probably be worse. When she and Saturos would return like this- defeated, alone, and empty-handed- the people's trust in the Elder would only continue to wane.

"It's stuck for good, I think."

Menardi turned to Saturos, seeing him standing, trying to pull the boot out. He shook his head and retrieved his things from the mud, looking up at her. "I guess we'll have to leave it."

Menardi managed a nod, swallowing hard to choke back the tears. She wouldn't allow the Commander to see her like this. She was supposed to be his protector, his third arm. Even a moment of weakness could not be allowed.

Saturos wiped his brow, more dirt smearing over him. He was almost covered in mud now. Menardi felt terrible, as it was her fault he had fallen with her. He was even dirtier than she, because he hadn't been wearing his cloak. She sighed and unclasped her own, heavy with dirt and grime, folding it inwards and slinging it over her shoulders.

"How long have we been traveling now?" she asked softly, staring at the ground, watching as her foot became covered in mud.

Saturos looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes momentarily, trying to determine the time. "It's just after the high sun," he sighed. "We should reach the boat by sundown."

"I'm surprised the storm reached this far," Menardi commented, as she stepped again into the mud.

"I don't think it did," Saturos murmured. "This is a branch of that river that ran through Vale. I don't doubt there was some major flooding last night."

"How much longer do we have to follow the river?" Menardi asked tiredly.

"Another hour, at least," Saturos told her quietly. He paused. "I'm sorry, Menardi..."

"For what?" Menardi asked concernedly.

"If I had been thinking about that puzzle, this wouldn't have happened," Saturos said, his words coming at a blur. "I should have seen the sign when Siad and I tried to move that statue. The storm got a little worse then. I should have know it would only get even worse if we tried to move all of them..." He eyed the ground, his step faltering as he stopped. "It's... It's my fault that they're all-"

"Don't say that!" Menardi snapped, hurrying to stand beside him. "It's no one's fault. How could we know how to solve the mysteries of Sol Sanctum? There are no records, no instructions, no runes engraved on the Sanctum's walls!" Menardi paused, her tone softening. "You did all you could... And our men..." She nodded to herself, her throat tightening. "They did all they could."

Saturos shook his head. "I only wish-"

"Please, no... Don't let them be dead..."

"Calm down, Charles..."

"They can't be dead... Not both of them..."

Saturos and Menardi looked up.

"Did you just..." Saturos began softly.

A loud cough sound came from behind the hill in front of him.

"Thank the gods!"

"She's breathing..."

Saturos began running, Menardi at his heels, toward the top of the hill.

"Saturos," Menardi hissed. "Come back!"

But he payed her no heed. He reached the top of the tiny hill, looking down at the voices they had heard. Menardi, breathless from running, joined him there, gasping quietly at what they saw.

"Humans," she murmured.

And so they were. Two human males, kneeling next to a female. They were just as dirty, if not more so than Saturos and Menardi, but the mud didn't stand out as much on their peach-colored skin. Saturos watched intently, but Menardi watched from over his should, a little afraid of the humans.

"Is she alright, Kyle?" one human- the dark-haired one- asked the light-haired human.

"It's shallow, but she's breathing," light-hair responded.

"And Felix?" dark-hair asked, his eyes desperate.

Light-hair paused for a long while, then he slowly shook his head, looking over beyond the body of the female. A tiny male human lay on the ground, his pale colored tunic soaked with red up around his shoulder and down his arm. Unlike the woman, whose chest moved up and down slowly, the child was motionless. Saturos turned to Menardi, looking at her desperately.

"They have a child!" he gasped. "He's terribly injured."

Menardi knew exactly what the tone in Saturos's voice meant. "Saturos! They're humans!"

"We're probably the reason this happened," Saturos murmured softly. "Don't look at me like that, Menardi... They probably aren't from Vale... Just some riverside community."

"Saturos..." she pleaded, grabbing his arm. "We can't just go up to them... What if they're... dangerous?"

"They're injured, Menardi," Saturos said firmly. "They wouldn't be that dangerous..."

"But-"

"Now you can stay back while I go to them, or you can accompany me," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Menardi shook her head, frustratedly. "I hope you're right, Saturos."

Saturos smiled slightly at her, starting down the hill toward the people, Menardi following behind him; very behind him. He walked toward the humans, looking at them curiously, they not yet seeming to notice him yet. He stepped a little closer, now near the body of the small male, looking at dark-hair, he seeming to be the male to whom the boy was offspring.

"Excuse me..."

The two humans looked up at Saturos. Fear suddenly registered in their eyes and they scrambled to their feet.

"W-wait," Saturos said, stepping forward.

Dark-hair pulled out a small hunting knife from his belt, displaying it as though he intended to use it. "Y-you get away from him!" he snapped shakily. Saturos looked down at the child by his feet, guessing the human spoke of him. He looked back up at the human, raising his hands slightly, trying to be peaceable.

"Listen to me, please, human," Saturos said gently, stepping forward again. "I only want to help."

"You get away from him!" Dark-hair shouted, stepping forward. "I-I'm warning you!"

"Charles," Light-hair murmured.

Saturos slowly began to get down on his knees, his hands still up in peace. "I'm only here to help you..."

Dark-hair kept his knife pointed at Saturos as he knelt near the human child, Light-hair talking softly to him.

"Let him try, Charles. He won't do us any harm..."

"Kyle! They attacked the Elders! How do we know they won't attack us?"

Menardi stood next to Saturos as he reached over to the child's neck, taking his pulse; faint, but present. He carefully touched the child's bloody shoulder, the tunic covering the wound. Saturos couldn't tell what was causing the child to bleed. It was clear that the humans didn't trust him, but Saturos didn't dare draw his own blade to cut the fabric away.

"May I borrow your knife," he asked Dark-hair, who he was now assuming was Charles. (A strange name indeed!)

Charles looked at Saturos as though he was mad.

"I only need it to cut away the child's tunic to see why he's bleeding," Saturos said desperately. "If I don't cut the tunic away, I can't treat him! He could be bleeding to death!"

"Give them the knife, Charles," Light-hair, or Kyle Saturos guessed, told Charles.

Charles looked at Kyle, his eyes wide in shock. "What!"

"I think we can trust them," Kyle told the human calmly. "Give him the knife..."

"But..."

Saturos looked up at Menardi, whispering, "Can you sense the child's life force?"

Menardi shut her eyes momentarily, concentrating on the human at Saturos's feet. They snapped open. "It's very faint, and fading quickly."

"What do you mean?"

The two looked up at the human called Charles. They hadn't meant to speak loud enough to be heard.

When neither replied, the man asked again, "What do you mean? His life force is faint?"

Menardi and Saturos exchanged glances, then Saturos, looking the man in the eye, replied, "The child is dying..."

The human's face fell his grip on the knife faltered slightly. "H-he's dying?"

"But he isn't dead yet," Menardi said quickly. "Saturos is trying to stop him from dying..."

"And your female needs my attention as well," Saturos said quickly. "But the child is drawing dangerously near to death. If you want me to help him, I need that knife, now!"

Charles looked at Saturos, their eyes locked for a long while. He then looked at Kyle, who nodded. Reluctantly, Charles stepped forward, extending the knife, handle first, to Saturos. Saturos carefully took it from the man.

"Thank you," he murmured, nodding at Charles. Then he turned back to the boy.

"Can you really help him?" Menardi whispered, almost silently.

Saturos sighed deeply, gently taking the tunic in his grip, beginning to cut it straight down the front. "I hope so," he said tinily as he finished cutting it open. The shoulder was only partly exposed, so gently lifting the material around the arm, soaked and heavy with blood, he began to cut the material down the arm. It was just as he thought. The arm was broken in several places, and the area between his shoulder and his chest cut open, bleeding profusely.

Saturos licked his lips, thoughts flying through his head. "Menardi," he said suddenly. "Get me a large stick to set this arm." As Menardi rushed toward a group of shrubs, Saturos reached down in the mud for his cloak. He thrust it at Charles. "Wash that. I can use it to help stop the bleeding. And you-" he said, referring to Kyle. He cut off a large piece of the boy's tunic, wrapping the knife in it and throwing it to the human. "Tear that into strips so I can set the child's arm."

Kyle nodded, and Saturos began to check for any other injuries the boy would have. His breathing was terribly shallow, and his skin gone nearly white from all of the blood loss. What Saturos wouldn't give for a salve to rub on the wounds. He wasn't familiar with the vegetation in this region of Weyard, so the natural healing herbs of the area were unknown to him. The child was lucky to be unconscious. The pain from wounds such as these would be more than any mortal could bear.

"Are any of these long enough?" Menardi asked as she returned, handing Saturos three choices of branches.

"This one will do fine," Saturos said, handing two of the sticks back to Menardi. He looked over at the human called Kyle, Charles at the river, washing the cloak. "Have you finished a few strips?"

The human held up five long strips of fabric, Saturos feeling relief come slowly back to him. Menardi walked over to Kyle, taking the strips from him, then hurrying to Saturos's side, holding the strips as he carefully straightened the child's arm. Saturos lifted the child's arm, placing the branch beneath it, then lining it up with the arm, wrist to shoulder. He carefully began to tie the fabric strips, holding the arm to the stick so the boy couldn't move and disrupt the bones further.

"I'm done," Charles said, holding out the cloak as Saturos finished tying the child's arm to the stick.

"Good," Saturos said, taking the cloak, wrung dry, trying to determine the best way to treat the child. He knew he needed to apply enough pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, but how to keep it on? And how to help this child heal? Saturos could only stop the child from further wounding himself, and natural healing would take longer than it would for disease to set in the injury. All these thoughts spun around Saturos's head as he worked with the wound, taking quite some time before Saturos had finally finished. He sat back, looking at the strange way he'd bandaged the boy.

"Is he..." Charles asked hopefully.

Saturos rose to one knee, and pushed himself up to his feet, nodding. "He's going to be fine. The bandages will hold until I can further treat him..."

"Further treat him?" the human called Kyle asked. "What do you mean? Aren't you on a journey?"

Menardi nodded. "Home," she said, a bit bitterly as she looked down at the now hardened dirt all over her skin.

"We don't want to keep you," Kyle continued. "We'd just best be getting home..."

Saturos and Menardi exchanged quick glances, Saturos swallowing hard as he turned to the men again. "Do you... know how far away from Vale you are?"

"How far?" asked Charles.

"We had been traveling since the middle of the night until the time we found you," Menardi confessed.

"What?" Charles asked in shock.

"And with the child so injured, it would take two of you to carry him all the way to your village. You'd have to wait for the woman to come to," Saturos added. "Also, she's gone into shock. She needs to be treated soon, or she could stay in this way for days... Maybe months."

"So..." Charles began thoughtfully. "What do you intend to do?"

Saturos took in a deep breath through him nose, looking at the two men. "I would like to take the two back to our ship. I have a collection of healing potions and herbs there. I should have brought them, but I-"

"Are you..." Kyle murmured, looking confused. "Are you saying that you're going to take us home with you so you can treat them on your ship?"

"That would be best," Saturos said quickly. "I know quite a bit about healing, but the child maybe worse than I had thought... If that's the case, only the Elder can save him."

"How far is it to your ship compared how far it is to Vale?" Charles asked softly.

"It'll be a five hour journey... Maybe seven with us carrying the injured," Saturos murmured. "However, it might take you days with only the two of you trying to carry his female and child..."

Charles pursed his lips, looking at the other human. "You can go back to Vale, Kyle," he said softly. "You don't have to come with us."

"I'll come," Kyle sighed. "I'm not going to go until I know both Anne and Felix are safe..."

"An and Fe-licks?" Menardi asked, struggling to pronounce the names. "That is what they are called?"

"The woman is Anne," Charles explained. "The boy is Felix. I am Charles... And this is Kyle."

"We are called Saturos and Menardi," Saturos told him, pointing to himself then Menardi.

Charles nodded at them, Kyle bowing slightly.

"So," Charles murmured. "Which way to your ship?"

* * *

_The darkness was all around... There was something deep in him, rushing through his bones... Through the darkness, eyes stared at him ... Red eyes... They had been haunting his dreams for so long now... And they would not let him be...The pain again... White-hot now... It would expand and fill his entire being... Even the vast darkness could not contain himself any longer..._

Felix slowly opened his eyes. If he had any strength, he would have bolted straight up. Unfortunately, he had not the strength. The dream had frightened him. It seemed like he had been dreaming forever, that darkness never lifting.

His eyes slowly began to adjust to the dim lighting in the small room. This was not his room. What had happened? He stared at the wooden ceiling, trying to remember. He remembered a storm, bigger than any he'd ever seen. He remembered going outside to get Jenna's necklace...

Then the water...

He remembered being thrown over the edge of the pier by a huge wave. He remembered Kyle and his parents trying to help him, Dora and Jenna had gone for help. He remembered hearing his mother scream just before he was lost in that dream of darkness and an endless abyss.

His eyes were still heavy with sleep, he feeling tired all over. He hardly noticed that someone was rubbing a salve onto his shoulder, but when he did, he carefully turned his head to look at them.

"So you're awake."

Felix felt his skin go colder than it had been before. It couldn't be... The creature he had seen following the mayor... It was sitting beside him, rubbing something into his shoulder. It smiled at him, displaying the sharpened incisors in his mouth. Felix had no strength to run or defend himself. He tried to move away, only managing to move his head backwards. When he tried to scream, all that escaped his lips was a soft groan.

The creature frowned a little, looking very concerned. It reached forward, pressing a clawed hand to his forehead. Felix groaned again, fear pulsing through him as he wondered if the retracted claws would suddenly tear into his throat.

The creature removed his hand, looking at Felix with something along the lines of caring in its eyes. But Felix wasn't fooled. He would have bet the creatures ate humans, and this one was just waiting to devour him whole.

"Do not be afraid," the creature said softly. "And don't try to move or speak... You're wounded quite terribly..."

The creature moved to dip his hand into the small bowl he held, then reached for Felix's shoulder. Felix managed to twist away from it, though pain went spiking through his body. What was this creature doing?

It frowned again, the red eyes from his dreams staring down from behind the sky blue markings on it's pale silver skin. "Please,do not move. You will only injure yourself further." It reached again for Felix's shoulder, Felix managing to blurt out a tiny, "no..."

The creature withdrew its hand, setting it back in the bowl with a sigh.

"Is he awake?"

Felix looked where the voice came from. Standing in the doorway was his father. Had he been captured as well?

"Yes..." the creature murmured, nodding.

His father walked over, standing next to the creature, looking at Felix tenderly. "Good morning..."

"Dad..." Felix groaned softly, looking at him desperately. What was he thinking? Talking to the creatures? Was he insane?

"He's afraid of me," the creature told his father with a chuckle. "He won't let me rub the salve into his wound. He keeps flinching and twisting away. I don't dare try while he moves like that."

"Felix," his father said softly, looking at his son with care. "I know what you're thinking. This is Saturos, one of the people of Prox that came to Vale. They have been helping to heal you for the past two days."

Felix managed a questioning grunt.

"Please, Felix," the creature, Saturos, murmured. "Allow me to help you."

Saturos dipped his hand into the bowl again, then reached for Felix's shoulder. Felix watched him carefully, allowing him to rub the salve into the large gash on his shoulder. A soothing sort of feeling rushed under his skin, a warm and cooling sensation that almost completely removed the pain. The creature, Saturos, sighed gratefully, and continued to rub the mixture onto his wounds. Felix stiffened at first, but when he saw his father, watching over him, relaxed.

"How is Anne?" his father asked as Saturos continued to treat him.

"Better," Saturos murmured. "She came around a few hours ago, but she's still a little weak. She's made good progress so far."

"May I see her?"

"She's sleeping now," Saturos told him as he started on Felix's arm with a new salve, a light green color. This one stung slightly as Saturos poured it onto his arm. Felix winced, but said nothing aloud.

Footsteps came from behind the door, and it swung open, the female creature entering the room, standing at the foot of his bed, looking at Saturos. "We're coming up on Prox..." She paused, looking at the floor. "Puelle and the Elder are already out there... Along with half of all Prox."

Saturos sighed, setting the green ointment aside and standing. "Swell..." he muttered and turned toward Felix's father. "I've done about all I can do for him, Charles. The Elder is a much better healer. After Menardi and I explain all that has happened, I'm sure he'll be glad to help Felix."

"Thank you both so much," his father replied, looking from Saturos to the other creature. "I don't know what Kyle and I would have done without your help."

"It's the least we can do to make up for all the trouble we caused," the female at the bottom of his bed replied. "Everyone must have been frightened when they heard of our bout with the Elders."

"But remember," Saturos said firmly. "They struck the first blow."

"I know," his father said tinily. "And for that, I apologize... But they were right. The Wise One had said that the power of Alchemy was never to be released. The world will end if it is..."

"And this is what he told you?" Saturos asked, a little stunned.

"Yes," his father said as though any other idea would be ludicrous. "And The Wise One _is_ Weyard's Guardian. He would do nothing but wish for the good of our people."

Saturos andthe femaleexchanged a sudden glance.

"There is more to these stories than you know, Charles,"she said softly. "If Alchemy is not released, the world will end anyway..."

"You don't know that," Charles said with a shrug, turning away from them.

"We do," Saturos firmly stated, following him. "Our lands are eroding away at unnatural speed. If you don't believe us, we can prove to you that the lack of Alchemy is destroying Weyard."

"What?" Charles said, turning to face Saturos. "That isn't possible..."

"Can we discuss this later?" the female murmured. "We're coming up on the dock right now."

"Stay below deck until I've had a chance to talk with them," Saturos said quickly. "I don't know how our people will react to humans... After all, you are a little..." He made aface. "_Strange-looking_..."

* * *

Puelle watched the ship intently as it slowly sailed back toward their docks. "Less than a week and they already return with the Elemental Stars," he beamed. "Forgive me for ever doubting you, Elder. Saturos and Menardi must be chosen born children-no - Adepts."

The Elder shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "Something is wrong... There is a dark aura surrounding the ship..." He shut his eyes for a moment, going into deep concentration. Puelle watched him patiently, the Elder slowly opening his eyes. "They don't have the Elemental Stars."

Puelle felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What?"

"There are six aboard that ship... I only recognize the two of them; Saturos and Menardi... The other four are alien to me... They aren't our kind..."

"What has happened?" Puelle murmured as the ship pulled into the bay, stopping at a nearby dock. Puelle and the Elder were the first to be at the dock, the Proxinian people remaining at the snowy edge of their village. The two watched as Saturos and Menardi walked down the ramp toward them, both looking terribly worn, and slightly injured. Mud covered their clothing, faces and hair, and their eyes were filled with despair.

"Children," Puelle murmured worriedly. "What happened?"

"They wouldn't listen," Saturos said tinily, swallowing hard as he eyed the ground. "We tried to enter Sol Sanctum, but it was full of traps..." Again, a long pause. "All the others are dead."

"No," Puelle breathed quietly. "And the stars?"

Menardi slowly shook her head. "We barely escaped with our lives..."

Puelle glanced at the Elder whose eyes were shut as he took all this in. He spoke, his eyes still shut. "And... The others on your ship?"

Puelle's eyes shot to Saturos at this statement from the Elder. What had the two young Adepts brought home with them?

Saturos swallowed hard again, bowing his head. "When we failed at Sol Sanctum, we triggered a huge storm... Four Valeans were washed away in the storm, two injured, one near death..." He looked up at the Elder. "I-I had hoped we could help them... It is the least we can do after causing such damage."

"You brought humans back with you?" Puelle breathed in disbelief. "But... they're dangerous!"

"No!" Menardi said quickly. "No, they're perfectly safe! They trust us, and we trust them..."

"The injured one is a little child," Saturos added desperately. "His father is grief-stricken. He needs your help immediately, Master..." Saturos looked at the Elder, urgency in his eyes.

"Humans in Prox?" Puelle murmured. "It's unheard of..."

"Please, Elder," Saturos said. "I have a plan, but we need to keep the trust of the Valeans... Please?"

The Elder stared for a long while at Saturos, unsure of how to respond. Finally, "Our people will not take well to any of this news..."

"If we hope to get any of the Elemental Lighthouses lit, you must trust my judgement," Saturos snapped. "We need these humans... And we at least owe them the life of their child."

The Elder sighed, looking to Puelle for some sort of confirmation. "It is your decision," Puelle murmured, looking at the Elder worriedly.

The Elder nodded slowly. "Bring the child to my home. Puelle, tell our people to go to their homes, that we do not yet have the Elemental Stars. As for the deceased Adepts' families, take them to your home and tell them the news. Tell them we shall learn more of their deaths later, but..." He looked toward the ship where two male humans, men, now stood. "I must tend to the human child."

Puelle looked up at the two men, worry flooding him. "I hope you are right about this, Saturos..."

"Don't worry, Puelle," Saturos said. "Charles and Kyle are good men... I trust them completely."

"That is what worries me," Puelle said softly.

* * *

It had been a week since they had returned home. Menardi had taken up residence in the Elder's home in a room in the upper level of the home. This allowed her to confer with Saturos on a daily basis, and kept her busy tending to the needs of Kyle, Charles and Anne. Young Felix was still in recovery, and would not speak to them, though he talked very animatedly with the other humans, more specifically, his mother. Menardi tried to speak to the boy a few times, but he only answered in "yes" or "no" or he would look away and not respond at all.

She had been very busy, almost too busy to visit with her family, let alone her friends. Her mother still wasn't speaking to her, but Menardi didn't mind. Her mother would only argue that the risk of these missions was too great, and refuse to allow her to go with Saturos ever again.

That day, Agatio had found time to visit her. She had hoped he would remain steadfast in the Elder's words and assurances, but...

She could see it in his eyes as she told them about her time in Vale. Agatio would sigh and shake his head, looking grim. This happened quite often when she spoke of Saturos.

"I thought you didn't trust him," Agatio finally said. "That he was too quiet."

Menardi smiled and shook her head. "I was wrong, Agatio," she sighed. "He's so much different than I imagined him. He's incredible... a genius, really. The way he speaks... It's like listening to Puelle or the Elder, a little of both. He sounds so commanding, yet... He can be gentle at times, too. When Siad died..." Menardi looked at the ground, shaking her head. "He was so broken... We both were... It was horrible, Agatio. Seeing the men dead, like that. Saturos was so comforting. He understands our goal better than I do... I only wish I had the kind of courage and devotion that Saturos-"

"It almost sounds as though you fancy him," Agatio murmured bitterly.

Menardi looked up in shock at the tone he had used. "Wh-what?"

Agatio looked at her, a bitterness in his gaze that she had never seen before. "The way you talk about him... You do, don't you?"

Menardi nervously rubbed her hands together. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about, Agatio," she snapped, looking at the floor.

"Oh, don't you?" Agatio responded. "Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

Menardi swallowed hard, anger flooding her. "Is this some sort of inquiry?" she asked hastily.

"I just want to know if I'm wasting my time waiting to ask for your hand," Agatio replied curtly.

Menardi looked up at him, shocked. "Agatio-"

"Menardi," Agatio said, moving closer to her, taking her hands. "You know how I feel about you..."

"I know, Agatio," she whispered. "I feel it too."

"But Saturos..." he murmured. "Menardi, it isn't right for a woman to be running around all of Weyard with a man if her heart supposedly belongs to another..."

Menardi shook her head. "It... It isn't like that, Agatio..."

"Isn't it?" he murmured softly. He turned her head to look at him. "Menardi... If I ask for your hand, I don't want you to go anywhere without me there with you."

"Saturos and I agreed we're not going to put anyone else into danger," Menardi instantly replied. "We aren't bringing any more Adepts with us..."

"Then don't go!" Agatio pleaded. "Stay here with me... It's safe here..."

Menardi looked at Agatio, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "If you are asking me to stand by and watch as Weyard devours itself, Agatio, then I cannot do this..."

Agatio bowed his head in despair, letting out a deep breath. "Menardi... I just..."

"I know, Agatio," she replied, placing her hand on his. "But if you want to ask for my hand... You'll just have to wait until we've accomplished the task we've set out to do..."

"You will end up falling in love with him," Agatio murmured. "I know it."

"Our relationship is strictly business," Menardi said quietly. "Saturos feels nothing for me and I..." She swallowed hard, suddenly realizing she did feel something. But she didn't want to hurt Agatio. Suddenly, she was stuck where she didn't ever imagine she'd be, and only now was she realizing it. She looked away from Agatio, not meeting his gaze any longer. "I feel nothing for him," she quietly murmured. Saturos probably feels nothing for me, she thought to herself. Agatio has been there for me for nearly all my life. He cares for me and I him. Things would never work out between Saturos and me anyway...

Agatio's eyes were burning hard on Menardi. "Do you mean that?" he asked.

Menardi continued to stare at the ground. "I don't know, Agatio..."

Agatio took in a deep breath, slowly standing. "Menardi... Are we over, then?"

"I don't want us to be," Menardi said quickly, standing in front of him. "But I don't know what I feel right now... And I don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do we do?" Agatio asked her.

Menardi shrugged, pursing her lips. "I don't know, Agatio."

Agatio wrung his hands together, trying to think of what to say next and nothing coming to mind. "What if... in three years... if Saturos does not make any advances toward you... would you consider my hand then?"

Menardi smiled tiredly. "Agatio, I don't even know that Saturos feels anything for me."

"Then you'll consider it?" he asked hopefully.

"I will," Menardi said, taking his hands again. "But I'm going to be gone off and on for those years. I don't know when we'll complete the task the council has given us..."

"I will wait," Agatio assured her, looking into her eyes. "I will wait forever if it means you'll marry me."

"Three years, and then you will ask for my hand, then," Menardi smiled. It sounded simple enough. If Saturos felt anything for her, it would show within three years. But then again, maybe with Saturos it was strictly business...

She shook off the thought, showing Agatio out of the Elder's home, just as Karst was coming to visit.

"Good afternoon, Agatio," Karst said, giving a small nod in the Adept's direction, Agatio returning the greeting. Karst bounded up the steps, giving her sister a huge hug. Menardi felt her spirits soar.

"Karst!" she chuckled. "It's wonderful to see you!"

Karst pulled away, looking at her sister with the largest grin on her face. "How are you doing?" she asked quickly, suddenly becoming somber. "We heard about what happened?"

Menardi's face fell, and she nodded slowly. "Yes... It's been hard without..." She fell short of words, her sister reaching out and placing her hand on her forearm. She smiled sadly, motioning for Karst to follow her into a sitting room. She hurriedly switched subjects. "But Saturos has been gathering information, preparing to leave again."

"For Vale?" Karst asked, taking a seat on the plush red chair.

Menardi shook her head. "No... He feels that we should look at the lighthouses before we attempt to get the Elemental Stars again..."

Karst looked around warily, then whispered, "What about the humans? I've heard... rumors."

Menardi stared at her sister in shock, smiling slightly. "Your thirteen-year-old mind is running wild again!" she laughed. "The humans are completely docile, kind even."

"But they look so... frightening," Karst murmured quickly. "Aren't you afraid of them?"

"Of course not," Menardi chuckled. "They aren't dangerous..."

Karst looked at Menardi carefully. "Well, if you say so..." The two fell silent, Karst playing with the edge of her scarf which she had neglected to take off. A pregnant pause followed. Menardi slowly opened her mouth to break the silence when Karst suddenly blurted out, "Mom's still upset with you."

Menardi didn't look at her little sister. "Is she?" she asked curtly.

"I'm not," Karst quickly added. "But if Mother knew I was visiting you, she'd be really upset... She's been saying all sorts of horrible things about you and Saturos..."

Menardi's ears twitched at this. She licked her lips slowly, feeling upset. "What sort of things."

"Like that Saturos was too stupid to lead the group, and the Elder was wrong, and that you've been foolish," Karst exploded in a hurried rush, looking terribly nervous. "And the worst thing she keeps saying..." Karst fell silent.

"Yes, Karst," Menardi prompted. "What is it?"

Karst eyed the fire in the fireplace, her magenta eyes going glossy. "She... She says that the humans aren't the strangers in Prox... But that you and Saturos are..."

Menardi felt her heart stop momentarily. She wouldn't have felt so hurt if the words had come from any other Proxinian, but this had come from her own mother. She felt hurt and betrayed all at once.

She took in a shaky breath, trying to choke back her tears. "What... What does she mean by that? I mean, 'We're the real strangers.' What is she trying to imply?"

"I don't know, Menardi!" Karst said hurriedly. "I didn't say it! I haven't even been listening to Mom! I leave whenever she gets like that. I come here and practice with the Elder."

"Has he taken you as a student, yet?" Menardi asked, glad to get off the subject.

"No," Karst murmured tinily, then a spark of hope in her voice, "Soon, I think..."

Menardi smiled. "I think he'll take you in as soon as Saturos and I set out again."

"What about the humans?" Karst murmured. "What are you going to do about them?"

Menardi paused. She hadn't even thought about that. What were she and Saturos going to do about the humans? Technically, they were under Saturos's leave, not hers. But had he even thought about what they were going to do with the Valeans?

A horrible thought entered her mind. While they had been in Vale, Saturos mentioned something about a war; A war starting between Proxinians and the Valeans. They had made the horrible mistake of bringing not one, but four Valeans home with them. They now knew how to find Prox.

But the humans trusted them. They saw that the people of Prox were as normal as their own in Vale...

However... the humans still failed to believe that Weyard was dying. They still believed in what their elders had been teaching them all their lives. They would continue to listen to their Elders, and their Elders were convinced that the Proxinians were dangerous. Would the humans turn them over to the Elders? Could they trust them that much?

Menardi looked at Karst, trying to shake off these horrible thoughts. "Um..." she stammered, pressing her fingers to her forehead in thought. "S-Saturos hasn't told me yet..."

"Will you take them home?" Karst asked.

"I'm not sure, yet," Menardi replied, suddenly troubled. "I suppose Saturos and I will talk about it later this evening."

Karst sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any further on this topic. "Mother will be coming home soon," she said, looking toward the window worriedly. "I should go home before she knows I've been visiting you."

"Yes," Menardi murmured. "I don't want you to get into any trouble."

Karst stood, gathering her scarf around her neck. "It was good to talk with you again, Menardi," she said quietly, Menardi following her to the door.

"You, too, Karst," she replied quietly.

Menardi watched for a while as Karst hurried away, then slowly closed the door behind her. She needed to talk to Saturos, and fast.

* * *

"And the child is almost fully recovered," Saturos said worriedly to Menardi, the two sitting across from each other at a table in the Elder's library. "We're going to have trouble explaining to the humans why they can't leave." He folded his hands together, letting out a long breath through his nose. "And Puelle has already promised to return them to their homeland."

"Did he say when?" Menardi asked quietly.

Saturos shook his head. "Only he would allow them to return." Saturos closed the open book in front of him, sighing deeply. "It is good to know we've been having the same thoughts on the Valean issue."

"Yes," Menardi agreed. "I just thought of it when I was talking with Karst a while ago."

"It's too dangerous to allow them to return to Vale when they are still blinded by the teachings of their Elders," Saturos murmured faintly. "They'd be caught up in the moment when the Elders begin inquiring them, and before you know it, soldiers from Vale would be breathing down our necks."

"So we can't allow them to leave," Menardi sighed.

"Not until after we've gotten the Elemental Stars..." Saturos traced the impression on the book's cover, going into deep thought again. His jaw set, and he spoke. "There is another reason to keep the humans here."

Menardi looked up in shock. "What do you mean?"

Saturos opened the book again, turning a few pages, not taking in anything, just occupying his hands. "Do you remember when we were talking about the Elemental Lighthouses? One for each of the four elements?"

"Of course," Menardi replied, looking at him and becoming quickly confused. What did the humans have to do with the Elemental Lighthouses?

"Did I ever tell you that in order to get into the lighthouse, you must have an Adept of that element?" Saturos added quietly.

Menardi gripped the edges of the table. "We have to what?" she snapped. "How many tricks did these ancient sages place on the seal to Alchemy!"

"That's where the humans come in," Saturos said calmly, motioning for Menardi to calm herself. "Anne is a Fire Adept, I sensed it the moment I first saw her. Both Kyle and Charles are Earth Adepts, which is one of the elements we will need on this journey."

"Kyle and Charles are too set in their ways, Saturos," Menardi argued. "There's no chance that they'd ever agree to help us."

Saturos smiled at Menardi. "Then there's the boy."

"Young Felix?" Menardi asked softly. "He's hardly fifteen. He's had no training in becoming an Adept, let alone knows any psynergy-"

"I will teach him," Saturos suddenly said. His voice was calm and steady. Menardi looked at him in shock, her jaw gone slack.

"You?" she asked, her red eyes narrow.

Saturos tilted his chin up proudly. "Yes. Me."

Menardi tried not to laugh aloud, but a smile did reach her lips. She tried to hide the disbelief in her voice, but that, too, failed. "Saturos... You know nothing about training Venus Adepts... You, yourself, are hardly a Mars Adept!"

"We won't need him to be exceedingly powerful!" Saturos snapped at her. "Just get his powers to the point where they'll be detectable."

"And Anne and Charles?" Menardi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think that they will allow for you to train their child to do exactly what they want to prevent?"

Saturos stopped instantly, his face falling. Obviously, this thought hadn't crossed his mind. He thought for a long while, Menardi wondering if she should apologize for being so blunt in her statement. She kept quiet for a long time, then finally, guilt overwhelmed her silence.

"Saturos, I'm sorry I-"

"No, no," Saturos said quickly, holding up a hand to quiet her. "You're absolutely right. I completely overlooked that detail... They don't even realize we are aware that psynergy exists. Anne and Charles would never willingly allow me to train Felix."

Menardi didn't like the way Saturos had said "willingly." She watched as he shut the book, standing to pace the room. "Saturos..." she murmured worriedly. "What are you thinking about?"

Saturos didn't pause, the troubled look on his face growing greater as the silence grew. When he spoke, his voice had a strange edge to it, that fire Menardi had heard before and had grown to worry about. "We need a Venus Adept, Menardi," he said quietly. "At all costs, we must have one."

"Saturos..." Menardi quietly breathed.

"Felix is our only chance to get one," Saturos said quickly, words now coming in a rush. "He won't be as set in the traditions of Vale. He'd be young and willing to accept the truth. He may be a little late in beginning training, but I do feel he'd be a great asset to our group." Saturos turned, looking straight at Menardi, his face like stone. "We must take him at any cost, Menardi..."

"Saturos, I don't know what you're talking about," Menardi said quickly, starting to stand. She placed her palms on the table, leaning forward to watch him. "We can't just tear him away from his parents... can we?"

"Puelle can order them to turn Felix into my custody," Saturos said, his arms behind his back. "I hate to use Puelle's power against Anne and Charles... but we have little choice."

"You're talking blackmail," Menardi said flatly. "Puelle will not approve-"

"Of course he won't!" Saturos said angrily, throwing his hands in the air and turning his back on her. "Even I don't approve! I'm disgusted we have to resort to this! But, Menardi..." He turned to look at her, crossing to the table and leaning on the back of a chair. "We have no choice... Puelle with understand that either we cause these Valeans a little pain, or we allow ourselves to die by either Gaia Falls or the hands of the Valeans." He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I wish it was different, Menardi, I really do. I wish we could let the humans return to Vale. I wish we didn't have to use the boy in our plans. I wish Weyard wasn't killing itself." He paused, looking deep into Menardi's eyes. "Menardi... Wishing will never do anything. If we don't do this... If we pretend this isn't happening, everything I hold dear-"

Saturos cut himself off, realizing he had just placed his hand on Menardi's. Their eyes held for a long moment, neither speaking. Saturos quickly withdrew his hand, looking away from her.He swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat of the rising lump. "I-I mean... Everything we hold dear... will be destroyed."

Menardi was still frozen it seemed, for she jerked from thesubconscious state she'd been in with a light gasp. "Yes... yes," she said quickly, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. "And... we can't allow that to happen."

"Yes," Saturos said, still eying the ground nervously as though there was something very interesting about the wooden floor. "And Puelle will understand that... One day... Charles and Anne will understand."

"What if the boy refuses to come with us?" Menardi asked. "What happens then?"

"We tell him that he is jeopardizing his parents existence," Saturos said softly. "That's all we can do. I don't want to threaten him into helping us, Menardi," Saturos said, guilt running deep in his voice. "I want to befriend him."

"He's frightened of our people," Menardi sighed. "That isn't your fault. We just need to show him that we're not bad."

"Yes," Saturos said. "A-and another thing, we should separate him from his family. They'd try to teach him the Valean teachings, and that would be the last thing we need."

"So we'll give his parents and Kyle a new home," Menardi said, agreeing with Saturos.

"One to the far north of town, away from our dwellings," Saturos said quickly.

"We'll move them there, then tell take Felix back," Menardi said. The two were finally formulating a plan.

"I'll go to Puelle's at once, tell him we've both discussed the matter and agreed that they are not allowed to leave until we've lit the Elemental Lighthouses."

"And that we need to have Felix," Menardi said. "But really, Saturos, you can't cut him off completely from his family... A visit once a month, at least..."

"Once a month is almost too much," Saturos argued instantly, but then softening from Menardi's words, let out a sigh. "Once every two months, and less as the time goes by. We can't afford to lose him to the empty teachings of Vale."

"This is going to be hard on him, Saturos," Menardi murmured worriedly. "He's scared, he's young, he's far from his home..." Menardi looked up at Saturos. "How can you hope to console him on those nights when he cries himself to sleep?"

Saturos stiffened angrily. "Do you think I don't know what he'll go through? Do you think I don't understand what it's like to be suddenly removed from my home, to be treated as an alien in my surroundings? To be all alone save the presence of my teacher? I know exactly what he's going to feel, Menardi, because I was there, too! I've been afraid of my surroundings, and I've cried myself to sleep more times than I can count, and you know what, Menardi? It has made me stronger. I've grown my whole life as this boy will for the next maybe year or so. He will only understand a degree of what I went through..." Saturos stopped, breathing heavily from talking so passionately. Then, as a bitter afterthought, Saturos muttered, "At least he still has his parents."

Menardi went silent. She had forgotten what Saturos must have gone through as a child. So often, she thought of his past being something akin to her own; good home, close family, no abnormalities in his life... But then when Saturos spoke of it all, she remembered. She remembered how different their lives really were. Not only had his past made him strong, Menardi now saw, but it gave him that fire that frightened her. The one that occasionally surfaced when he spoke.

She said nothing as Saturos calmed himself, clearing his throat gently. "Well, then..." he said softly. "I'm going to talk with Puelle."

"I'll stay," Menardi said quietly, not looking at Saturos as he began to leave. "Watch the humans..."

"Alright," Saturos murmured, wondering if he had somehow hurt her feelings. He pushed the thought away and whisked out the door into the wintery summertime air. Hopefully, Puelle would handle this by the end of the night.

* * *

Felix sat on the floor near his mother's feet, listening to her hum as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. He loved listening to his mother sing, and it was a nice way to pass the time. Kyle and his father sat at a table nearby, talking quietly and playing cards. The loudest sound in the room was the sudden pops that the fire occasionally spat out, but they were ignored by the humans, as the Proxinians called them. Felix had never considered himself another species before. He'd always assumed that humans were the only part of mankind; species that could think advancedly and develop great civilizations.

They had been living in a small home adjoined the the chieftain's cottage for nearly a week now. His arm was completely healed, as well as his shoulder, which meant, according to the chief Proxinian that had been visiting them, that they would soon be going home. Felix was glad. This land was far too cold for him, and although the people of Prox were very kind, he was still a little frightened of them. He couldn't wait to return to Vale and tell Jenna, Garet, and Isaac about his whole adventure.

Felix reached up mid-way to his chest, pulling the crystal on a leather string to dangle in front of his face. And he could keep his promise. That was one thing Felix would never do, never in his life was to break a promise. He had promised Jenna he would return to her and give her this necklace. He was lucky to have managed to keep it all through the storm. The Elder had found it in his fist. Apparently, Felix had never opened his hand since he had retrieved the necklace. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost it. Something in his mind must have kept a hold of that necklace as the storm tossed him around. Either way, now that he was all better, he would soon be returning to Jenna and giving her back the necklace. He could only imagine what the people in Vale were thinking. They probably thought they were all dead, caught in a storm like that, the Mount Aleph Boulder fallen on them all. Surely, the Gods were watching them that night.

Felix dropped the necklace, it falling again to his chest, as a knock came at the door.

The men looked up from their game as his mother's song suddenly stopped.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Kyle asked softly, walking toward the door. He opened it, the chief Proxinian standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, Master Kyle." The chief looked back at Felix's father. "Master Charles..." Looking back to Kyle, he said quietly, "Would you... mind if I came in. There's something I need to speak with you about."

Felix's heart swelled in his chest. So they were going to go home! Why else would the chief come and speak with them so late at night?

"No, not at all," Kyle said quickly, swinging the large door open wide so that the chief could enter the room. Felix guessed that the chief was something like the mayor was in Vale, but the chief seemed to be a much more dignified position.

The Proxinian Chief, or Chieftain, was a huge being with a wide masculine body. It seemed that was the way with all the male Proxinians... except for the one Felix had met at his window and later helped heal him. He had seen the male occasionally when the door to their private room was open, and for that reason, Felix had never left the room.

The chieftain, Puelle he was called, looked terribly frightful, with markings like the other Proxinians against a light-colored skin, yet he didn't frighten Felix. He talked with a soft, warm voice and he didn't move his hands much when he spoke, keeping to himself. Felix liked the chief; both the chief and the elder.

He leaned back against his mother's leg, now stilled from rocking, listening intently as the chief took his seat and began to speak to them. "Now, I don't want any of you to get excited," Puelle said in a slow, calm voice, his face having no emotion on it. Felix struggled to contain his emotions. They were going home!

"I knew it," his father beamed, clapping his hands together, and gripping his mother's shoulders happily. "I just knew it. This is about us going home, isn't it?"

Puelle looked at him, his eyes filled with sadness. "Yes... but it isn't going to be what you think..."

"What do you mean?" Felix heard his mother ask, he looking over his shoulder to see her. She had reached up and taken one of Father's hands, holding it tightly. "You said that when Felix was healed that we would ready to go home..."

"And he has healed wonderfully," Puelle said, smiling with sharp teeth at Felix, he unable to help smiling back at the chief. "You humans seem to take better to our medicines than our own people. And yes, I did say that when Felix was well, we would discuss your going home..."

"Isn't that why you're here?" Kyle asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Puelle's face became sad again. "...In a way."

Felix looked up at his parents who exchanged worried glances.

"What does that mean... "In a way?"" Charles asked nervously.

Puelle took in a deep breath through his nose, looking momentarily at his hands in his lap, then back up at Felix's father. "You cannot return, Master Charles..."

"What?" Charles instantly blurted. "Do... do you mean-"

"All of you," the chieftain cut into his words. "We have decided that as long as the Elders of Vale hold us as enemies, we cannot allow you to return to your village, as much as we would like to."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, picking up where Charles left off. "Th-that the Elders would mean to attack you?"

Puelle nodded grimly. "And unfortunately, you now know our location."

Kyle shook his head, slowly at first, then violently. "No... No, there must be some mistake!" Kyle stepped forward standing just behind Felix's family. "I have a wife and son at home, Chieftain... You can't forbid me from ever seeing them again-"

"And our daughter, Jenna," Anne added desperately. "She's all alone now without us. Her grandparents are probably caring for her now... We need to return to her as soon as possible-"

"I apologize," Puelle said, hardly lifting his hands to hush the humans. "I must be making you think one thing while I mean another... This is hardly permanent."

"Then how much longer until we can leave?" Charles asked, his temper slightly flaring.

Puelle shrugged slightly. "We don't know... But we do know the events that must take place before your release."

"What are they?" Kyle asked, Puelle pausing trying to think of how to answer.

"I don't think you are ready to know that," he said. "You still believe that Alchemy, if released, will destroy Weyard."

"So said The Wise One," Anne debated. "He is Weyard's guardian... He would only want the best for all of the inhabitants-"

"This... "Wise One" is killing the people of Weyard by ordering Alchemy to be sealed away," Puelle said, for the first time sounding harsh. "We've been trying to explain that to you since you arrived. Gaia Falls is too dangerous a journey for you until we find out how to properly shield you from the cold, so we cannot prove to you what is happening, and you turn away our pleadings because you refuse to consider that the Elders are wrong..."

"They can't be wrong!" Kyle shakily exploded, sweat forming on his forehead. "I-I know what you're planning, Chieftain Puelle... You plan on taking the Elemental Stars..."

Puelle said nothing for a moment, his face as blank as usual. Finally, he replied, "Yes. We need the stars to ignite the Elemental Lighthouse and release Alchemy once more."

"It's madness!" Charles breathed, shaking his head slowly, staring at Puelle in shock. "You'll destroy us all!"

"Weyard is dying without Alchemy to keep it alive," Puelle argued. "It is now killing itself. The only way that Alchemy would destroy the world is if mankind allows it to!"

"How do you know that?" Anne murmured. "How do you know the world won't explode the moment you light these Lighthouses?"

"How do you know Alchemy is evil?" Puelle replied softly. "How can you say that when you control the very powers which Alchemy is composed of?"

Charles paled considerable. "How do you know about psynergy?"

"Do you honestly believe that you are the only ones who control the elements?" Puelle demanded. "That the reason you control them is because you are the "guardians" of Alchemy? No... the people near any elemental sacred place are known to possess some of the powers imbued there by the ancient sages. That is why there is a collection of Adepts in your village, because you live near Alchemy's source. It is also the reason why all of us here in Prox are Fire Adepts; because we live near the Mars Lighthouse. Same with the Anemos and Imilians; all living near a strong concentration of psynergy."

Kyle shook his head. "But the Elder said-"

"Your Elders have done no wrong," Puelle assured Kyle. "They have only told you what they know. Unfortunately, this Wise One is trying to shield you from everything around you. Haven't you ever traveled outside of your village?"

"No one has," Anne murmured. "It's forbidden..."

"So you are the first to see that there are others with the same knowledge of psynergy and Alchemy," Puelle stated quietly. "The same knowledge... and further knowledge."

"This is too much at once, Chieftain," Charles said, beginning to look sickly. "Please just tell us why you're here, and what is to be done with us."

"I've already told you why I've come," Puelle said.

"To forbid us from leaving," Kyle muttered.

"Until Alchemy is restored to its old place in the world," Puelle replied curtly, correcting Kyle.

"So are we to stay in this tiny room for the next week? Month? Year?" snapped Charles as his brown eyes grew dark.

Puelle shook his head. "No. We are giving you a house up at the North of the village. It's private, and far from the rush of the town. We thought if we must keep you here, we owe you at least that much. I also have several of the tailors looking into making you clothing that will keep you warm. For us, we are immune to the cold. We hope to find something before the winters come."

"This isn't winter?" Kyle asked tinily.

"Gods preserve us," Anne murmured.

"Don't worry," Puelle said. "We've found a cloth that will generate heat and thereby keep you warm. We just need to make enough of it and then make the clothing."

"So when do we leave for this house?" Charles asked softly.

"As soon as you like," Puelle said.

"Good," Charles murmured. "We'll gather our things and leave immediately."

"As you wish," Puelle said, standing and giving a deep bow. "I will wait outside your quarters."

Felix entered the house, greeting by the rush of hot air against his face, warming him almost instantly. The house was a cozy little place, a fireplace in front of him on the back wall, and three beds lining the walls. Felix payed no attention to this significant detail as he leapt onto a bed, his scarf falling loose as he laughed to himself.

Kyle was walking to the bed at the very end of the room, but Felix's parents had stopped at the front of the room, Puelle right behind them.

"There's only three beds," he said softly, his arm around Anne. He turned to look at Puelle over his shoulder. "Is there another downstairs?"

"No," Puelle murmured, his eyes locked on Felix. "There are only going to be three people residing here."

Charles and Anne looked at Puelle, their eyes full of question.

"Am I going to have other quarters, then?" Kyle asked, assuming that their families would be separated for privacy.

"No," Puelle said, still looking at Felix. "I'm afraid it's a bit more complex than that."

Anne could see it in Puelle's eyes; the instinct of a mother is often strong in such ways. She pushed away from Charles, throwing herself in front of Felix, the boy getting on his knees and looking over his mother's shoulder, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"You will not take him!" she snapped at the chieftain, a long red strand falling loose from her bun, hanging in her face. Her auburn-colored eyes flashed with fire as she stared at the chieftain.

"Anne!" Charles gasped. "You can't just assume that he-"

"No, Master Charles," Puelle sighed. "I'm afraid that your wife is absolutely correct."

Charles whipped around, looking at Puelle in shock. He said nothing as he slowly backed up toward his wife, moving to stand behind Felix and Anne. "You... you've tricked us..."

Puelle said nothing, only continued to stare at Felix, Felix unable to look away.

"You got us to trust you, and now!" Charles bellowed. "I won't allow you to take our son!"

"We don't wish to cause him any harm," Puelle sighed tiredly.

"We have no guarantee of that," Anne hissed, stepping back, or trying to. She was pressed completely against the bed, her arms spread wide to protect Felix.

"He will not be harmed, I swear it on my life," Puelle pressed. "We have decided he must be taken and trained. You are doing nothing to channel his psynergy."

"You intend to make him into some kind of weapon?" Anne asked angrily. "To train him to use his psynergy for evil?"

"He will not use it for evil!" Puelle snapped. "We have been training our children for eons, and they are taught never to shed innocent blood or use their powers for a wrong cause."

"How can you do this to us!" Charles screamed. "Felix is our son-"

"Felix may be the key to our people's salvation and your key to returning home," Puelle said.

"You think we would risk his life to help ourselves?" Anne demanded, going into hysterics. "You can't take him!"

"Madame Anne," Puelle said quickly. "I do not want to have to use force."

"You can tear him from my dead arms before I will allow you to take him!" Anne roared furiously, tears of rage entering her eyes. Felix hid behind his mother, still looking at the chief, wondering what he had to do with any of this.

"I do not want to resort to violence, Madame," Puelle replied, his voice developing an edge. "But if you do not allow us to train the boy, then I am afraid we not allow his existence to continue any longer."

"Are you saying that if we don't let you train Felix, you'll kill him?" Charles snapped.

"And if the boy refuses to be trained," Puelle continued. "Then we will be forced to terminate you as well."

"What?" Felix said, speaking for the first time to someone other than his parents and Kyle. He felt fear chill his insides like when he had seen those red eyes, which all the Proxinians had. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "If I don't go with you... then... my parents-"

"I am sorry, child," Puelle said softly. "I was hoping your parents would be more cooperative."

"You might as well kill us all!" Anne shouted, unmoved from her position in front of Felix. "We won't let you take him!"

"Anne," Puelle whispered quietly, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Don't make me do this..."

"I won't let you have him!" she roared hysterically. "So go ahead and kill me!"

"NO!"

Felix pushed his mother aside, tumbling off the bed and landing on the floor at the chieftain's feet.

"Felix!" Anne shouted, trying to rush to his aid, but Charles caught her by the arm, holding her back.

"Stay back, Mom!" Felix screamed, staring up at the chieftain. He slowly rose to his knees, then stood, eyes locked on the chieftain's, who towered far above him. He breathed softly and heavily, nervousness and adrenaline dashing through his body. He gathered what little courage was in him, and said softly, "I-If I agree to go... You'll leave my parents alone, right?"

The huge Proxinian leader nodded slowly, looking down at him. "Of course."

"A-and they won't be harmed?" Felix asked quickly.

"Felix! No!" he heard his mother scream behind him.

"We would never lay a hand on them."

Felix looked over his shoulder, seeing Kyle and his father holding his mother back, she now collapsed on her knees, crying terribly. Reluctantly, he asked the question that burned inside of him. "Will I ever see them again?"

"Once every two months for the first year," Puelle whispered. "Then... no. You will focus on your quest."

Felix looked up at Puelle questioningly. "A quest?"

"Your master will explain it all to you tonight," Puelle said gently, reaching out and putting a large, meaty hand on Felix's shoulder. "Are you ready to go then, child?"

Felix continued to look at Puelle, not daring to turn to see his family. He'd want to run back into his mother's arms and tell her he'd never leave her. But he couldn't promise that. Not now. And he would never make a promise he wouldn't keep.

Felix swallowed hard, reaching up a hand and grabbing the crystal there, remembering his sister. If he was what would get them home, he would do whatever was required of him. He took in a deep breath through his nose, blinking the tears from his honey-brown eyes, and nodded.

Puelle smiled at him in something akin to relief. "Good. Do you wish to say goodbye to your family?"

Felix clenched his jaw to fight away the fresh tears, and shook his head.

Puelle looked concernedly from Felix to his family, then back at Felix. "Very well," he finally whispered, reaching down and pulling the scarf tight again around his neck. "We leave now."

He put his hand on Felix's back, gently pushing him toward the door. Felix felt the tears on his cheek turn to ice as his mother's sobs silenced with the close of the door. He didn't know where he was going, nor what these people intended to do with him. He was terribly frightened, though he refused to show it. He only followed the path which the chieftain's hand turned him to.

* * *

Saturos looked up from the book as the sound of the door opening filled the home. Menardi looked up as he hurried out of the room.

"Is it..." she began, but her voice faded as Saturos entered the main room again, finding Puelle standing near the door, the boy with him beginning to unwind the scarf around his neck, his eyes reddened- from crying, no doubt- but they had done it.

"Puelle?" Saturos asked softly, stepping forward, his eyes asking the question.

Puelle nodded slowly, the boy handing him the scarf which he hung on the rack near the door. "He agreed to come." Puelle helped the boy take off the thick sweater, which he, too, hung on the rack. He turned his attention completely to Saturos, his red eyes intense and full of concern. "The boy in now under your care, Saturos..." He reached for the door handle, pulling it open yet never looking away from Saturos. "I only hope you know what you're doing."

Puelle swiftly exited, closing the door behind him, leaving Saturos alone with the boy in the large training room, staring at each other, the little boy looking frightened.

Saturos swallowed. "Uh... would you like to sit by the fire?" he asked the boy, motioning to the fireplace to his right.

"I'm okay," the boy murmured meekly, not moved from where he'd stood with the chieftain.

Saturos sighed, walking forward slowly. "How old are you, child?" he asked softly.

The boy reached up and scratched his nose. "Fifteen."

"Awfully small for fifteen, aren't you?" Saturos asked, trying not to grin.

The boy's nose wrinkled in anger. "I'm growing," he snapped in response.

Saturos shrugged, indicating they would discuss this no further. He paused to think of what else to say to the boy, however, the boy spoke first.

"Are you the one who's going to be my... master?"

"Yes," Saturos said, kneeling on one knee in front of the boy so he was just under eye level of his student. "I will be training you to hone your psynergy."

"Puelle said you know about psynergy, too," the boy said, his face tense but showing no emotion. "I thought only my people knew about psynergy."

"There are many races still knowledgeable about psynergy, young one," Saturos explained. "The Anemos, Imilians, and Proxinians... maybe Lemuria, if it still exists."

"But the Elders said only we knew about it," Felix insisted, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Then they were wrong," Saturos said. "I can control the element of fire, just as you can the element of earth."

"How do you know I can control the earth element?" Felix demanded softly.

Saturos refused to break eye contact with the boy. He was obviously hoping to shake Saturos in some way. But Saturos refused to be broken. "I could see it in you the moment I met you," he said openly. "Menardi, my partner, sensed it in your life force."

"How do I know you're really a Fire Adept?" the boy snapped challengingly.

Saturos glared at him, his temper flaring for a moment, then calming before Saturos spoke again. He took his left hand, holding it out in front of him, a small fire dancing on his palm. The boy's eyes widened, all insolence immediately gone from his face.

Saturos sighed. "You humans are all the same. You demand evidence before you'll believe. Do you know nothing about faith?" He clenched his fist tightly, extinguishing the flame. He rose to his full height, turning and starting toward his room.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Felix called after the Fire Adept, his scurrying steps echoing in the room as he hurried to catch up with Saturos.

"Train you to become an Earth Adept, or a Venus Adept, whichever you prefer," Saturos said casually, walking toward his room, attempting to take his leave of the boy, but he continued to follow him.

"What about my family?"

Saturos opened the door to his room, stepping in. "Puelle already told you about that: they won't be hurt, you can visit them twice a month-"

"But-"

"Look, boy," Saturos said, closing the door just enough that the boy couldn't squeeze in.

"My name isn't boy," he snapped angrily, staring at Saturos through the crack in the door. "It's Felix."

"Saturos," Saturos responded shortly. "We've met before. Felix, it's late. You should rest before we continue any more discussion of your training."

Saturos tried to close the door, but the boy stuck his foot in, pushing it back open. "But where do I sleep?"

Saturos head began to ache. This training thing was much more difficult than he had imagined it would be. "Where were you sleeping before?"

"The upper level... Some spare beds were brought from the Inn."

"And they were just taken away," Saturos groaned, leaning his head against the door. "This isn't how this is supposed to work..."

"So where do I sleep?" Felix asked softly, trying to push into Saturos's room, Saturos not allowing him in.

Saturos knew there was no other option. Groaning and mumbling, he opened his door, letting the boy in. "Take my quarters," he sighed, pushing the boy in, standing near the doorway.

Felix turned watching as his new master began out of the room, closing the door. "W-wait!" he said quickly.

The Proxinian sighed in exasperation, turning and poking his head in the room again. "Yes, Felix?"

Felix eyed the ground momentarily, then looked back at Saturos. "Where will you sleep?"

Saturos rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I dunno..." he mumbled, closing the door. He started up the steps, sleep now hanging heavily on him. Who would have guessed that taking care of a fifteen-year-old human boy for hardly five minutes was so tiring?

"Saturos? Er... um... Master? Master Saturos, sir?"

Saturos turned around seeing Felix standing at the bottom of the steps. Frustration wracked his brain. "Yes, Felix?" he tiredly murmured. "And just call me Saturos."

"Right... Saturos... Um..." the boy murmured, eyeing the ground. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Saturos prompted.

"Well, Puelle said something about a quest... And I was wondering... what exactly did he mean by that? What's this quest-thing all about? Are we leaving Prox?"

"Not anytime soon," Saturos said, taking a seat on a step. "At least not until you've honed your skills a little."

"But where are we going?" the boy pressed. "And why? Is that what this quest is?"

"Felix," Saturos grumbled tiredly. "It's late at night... And I know you probably have a thousand questions to ask me, but, please... Can they wait until morning?"

Felix eyed the ground, nodding slowly. "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Saturos sighed. "Now get to bed."

The boy looked at Saturos, then slowly began back to his- or Saturos's- room. Saturos waited until he heard the door close, then let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over. The boy was going to sleep.

He stood from the stairs, starting once more up them toward the upper level. He crossed into the library where Menardi still sat, studying a book. She looked up as Saturos opened a closet, beginning to take out a few blankets. "Where's the boy?"

"Felix has taken up residence in my room," Saturos told her, trying not to show the exhaustion in his voice. He bristled as Menardi began to laugh. He closed the closet door, his lips pursed in frustration. "I'll just take the chair by the fire," he muttered, walking into the main room, Menardi's laughter fading the further he went into the room.

Saturos pulled the chair a little closer to the fire, leaning back in the chair and resting his feet on a nearby table. Throwing a blanket over him, he began to drift off to sleep. It came sudden, like a heavy musk on his sense. His eyes fell shut, and...

"Saturos?"

Saturos let out a gasp, starting at the sound of the voice in his ear, his feet falling from the table, knocking him off-balance, causing the chair to topple backwards, tangling Saturos in the blanket. He must have gotten some sleep, because the room was now dark, lit only by the fire. Saturos struggled against the hold of the blanket, and pushed away the chair, his eyes adjusting as he realized what he stared up at as he lie there on the ground.

"Felix?" he questioned in incredulity. He began to stand, shaking the blanket off of him. "What are you-"

"It's cold down there," Felix said, a blanket pulled tightly around his shoulders.

"I've lived down there my whole life, almost," Saturos sighed tiredly. "It isn't co-" Then he remembered. Humans felt cold nearlytwice aseasily than Proxinians. Saturos took the blanket from the ground, shaking it out and putting it around the boy's shoulders.

"Here," he sighed. "Sit by the fire. It'll keep you warm."

"Sorry for waking you," Felix said softly, sitting on the edge of the fireplace as Saturos straightened the toppled chair.

He took a seat in it. "Not a problem," he lied, leaning back in the chair again, shutting his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"Saturos?"

"Yes, Felix?" he sighed, not opening his eyes.

"Can you tell me about the quest now?" he asked softly.

Saturos opened his eyes in shock, then looked out the nearby window. The moon wasn't even fully risen to the sky. "Felix, it's early in the morning..."

"...right," the boy whispered.

A door closing and hurried footsteps was suddenly heard.

"Saturos!" someone across the room hissed.

For a second time, Saturos fell out of his chair and to the ground. Felix hurried to help him along with the figure in the darkness. Saturos reached his feet, behind him Felix straightening the chair again, Saturos looking at Menardi, a nightdress pulled tightly around her slender frame, her eyes wide in fear.

"I heard a crash and a scream," Menardi said quickly. "What happened?"

"I didn't scream!" Saturos hissed softly.

"Yes you did," Felix said, scampering to his master's side.

"What happened, Saturos?" Menardi repeated, looking at him intensely.

Saturos looked down at Felix, sighing deeply, then pointing at Felix. "He happened."

"The boy?" Menardi asked skeptically.

"I was cold," Felix said, sounding a little hurt.

"You should have known he'd get cold down there," Menardi admonished her friend.

Saturos stared at her in shock. "I didn't mean to freeze him, Menardi!"

"That isn't what I meant Saturos," Menardi sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Will you tell me what sort of a quest Puelle was talking about?" Felix piped up suddenly, wedging himself between Saturos and Menardi, looking up at her, his honey-colored eyes large with excitement.

Menardi looked at Saturos. "You haven't told him yet?"

"It was late when he got here!" Saturos argued. "I thought he'd be tired."

Menardi chuckled lightly. "Apparently not." Menardi looked down at Felix. "So you want to know why we're training you."

Saturos cleared his throat loudly, Menardi looking up at him and rolling her eyes.

"Why Saturos is training you," she corrected herself. Felix nodded energetically, Menardi smiling at him. "Well, then..." She lifted her hands in the air, lighting the candles in the room, bringing a full light up.

"Menardi?" Saturos muttered. "Not this early, surely..."

"What better time, Saturos?" Menardi smiled. "The sooner the teaching begins, the sooner we'll have finished what we set out to do." She patted him on the shoulder. "You go get the books. We'll study here."

Saturos sighed, reaching up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

No, he corrected himself. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

(A/N: Yay! Finally finished this chapter! About freaking time... I need to make a little prior apology, specially directed to Vyctori, who I'd like to thank for all her support. As quickly as I have been trying to update the story, there have been several complications, more specifically detailed in my now updated bio.

Basically, I have a blood disorder. That doesn't mean I'm dying or anything, heaven forbid. But it does mean I'm in serious trouble. I'm going in for surgery sometime next week, we think, which means I'm not going to be posting or writing for a while. Plus, I'll be returning to school, which is no fun at all. Homework will cut into writing time. However, I will try to post what little I'll have written of Part Five, where I'll finally get to Alex and how he meets up with Saturos's gang. Yay! I'll try to write quickly, but I can't promise anything. Continue to R&R! Pleeeeeeeeease! Luvs and such!)


	5. Part Five: Alex

(A/N: Yay! My surgery has gone wonderfully! I don't know for sure yet that it is a permanent success, (I will find out later this week) but the surgeon said it was the ideal operation, and everything went perfectly. My platlette count was up to 52,000 by the following morning, and I went home that afternoon. ^_^ So far, so good!

  
  


A little warning, they put me on some HEAVY-DUTY pain meds, namely Lortab. Hmmmm... High doses of Lortab and fan fiction in the same room mixed together into one item... It might be a little scary, but I dunno. We'll see how it goes... *grins evilly*

  
  


Now to respond to the readers!

  
  


First, thank you all for the good wishes on the surgery! Prayers and wishes always work! ^_~

  
  


Also, about Menardi and Agatio... :

  
  


No offence, Agatio, but I'm really hoping you lose out on your end of the bargain. ^_^ I'd sympathize with him for losing the woman he loved, but I'd rather see Menardi with Saturos (obviously).

  
  


~Vyctori

  
  


The only thing I dun like about this fic is that you're hooking up Menardi and Agatio... (those two? Ew...) 

  
  


~Feral Claw

  
  


Etcetera and so forth. Allow me to assure you, Agatio will lose out. Saturos and Menardi are just too perfect for each other! *Yay Prox-shipping!* But you'll have to be patient. I don't know when THEY will figure out they're perfect for each other.... tee hee!

  
  


Well, we shall continue on with the story, and I'll finally get to a good battle sequence! You have to admit, the whole Isaac and Garet VS Saturos and Menardi? You get your @$$ whooped in the game anyway, so it only made sense for them to get knocked out before even getting a swing at our beloved Proxinians! But who do you ask fights who? **gets a very evil glow in her innocent dark-blue eyes** You shall see, my friends! MWHAHAHAHAhackcoughwheeze... 

  
  


........ Okay, maybe I should wait until those stitches recover to do any evil laughter. *pulls out record from "Phantom of the Opera" and fast forwards to a part where Michael Crawford does the evil Phantom laugh. ^___^* That should work for now. 

  
  


Enjoy!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part Five

  
  


Alex

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturos pushed the last of their things into the cargo hold of the Proxinian ship. Taken after a Lemurian design from when their two people used to trade in what was called the Golden Age eons ago, the ship ran off of psynergy. It was the same ship Saturos and Menardi had taken when they'd gone to Vale almost two years ago. He closed the cargo hold, the supplies and personal belongings barely able to fit. On the deck above him, he could hear the footsteps of his two companions. He walked up the stairs and onto the deck, immediately greeted by his student.

"Are we ready to go, now?" Felix asked. Saturos chuckled, walking past the boy toward the back of the ship. Even after two years, the boy had not lost his excitement.

Felix was now practically a man of seventeen. He'd grown quickly in these two years, and was just under Saturos's height. He took to the Proxinian's teachings like a merchild to water. He believed- just as strongly as Saturos and Menardi- that Alchemy, or the lack thereof, was killing Weyard. This had ruined the relations with his parents, Saturos had seen. After one visit two months after beginning his training, Felix returned, his face stained with tears, vowing he'd never visit them again.

Charles and Anne refuse to speak to Saturos, not that he blamed them. He was after all a wedge in their family now, teaching their son exactly the opposite of what they would. However, it made him glad to know someone outside of Prox believed them.

Felix was a good student, almost like a sponge, soaking up everything he could. It never seemed to be enough, everything that they taught him. He always wanted to know more. He was learning Alchemy at an amazing pace, and Saturos had Agatio visit and train Felix for months in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Agatio seemed surprised that Saturos would ask him, thought he wasn't sure why. Agatio had always been the strongest of their clan, physically speaking. But, it was said, when it came to cunning and Alchemy, Saturos was at the top, surpassing even Puelle and the Elder. Menardi had told him as soon as she heard this, Saturos wondering if she was trying to flatter him, or somehow cheer him up. He did wonder if such a thing had actually been said, but he never asked anyone if they thought so.

Felix had followed Saturos to the rear of the ship, Saturos checking to make sure everything was in proper order. When he began toward the front of the ship, Felix raced at his heels, the sword at his side clicking in its sheath as he ran. "Are we ready now?" he asked again, his voice making him seem even younger than he'd been when they arrived.

"Calm yourself, Felix," Saturos laughed, hurrying to the front of the ship, looking over the edge to assure himself of their position, then at the horizon to see their destined path. He stepped back, moving toward the middle of the ship, Felix following him like a puppy about to wet himself.

"Now?" he pleaded, following Saturos closely.

Saturos looked around the deck, suddenly concerned. "Where's Menardi?"

"Over here!"

Saturos turned to find Menardi leaning against the ship's steering mechanism, smiling broadly. "All clear, Commander?" she asked.

"All clear," he replied, returning the smile. "Felix and I will take up the anchor."

"Now?" Felix said excitedly as his master turned to him.

Saturos patted the boy's shoulder, smiling at his excitement. "Yes, Felix... Now."

Felix ran ahead to where the anchor was laid, Saturos walking at a steady pace, in no particular rush.

"You seem anxious today," Saturos said to Felix, who was already working the crank to lift the anchor.

"I have my reasons," Felix grunted as he turned the crank over, Saturos joining him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"FELIX?!"

The two jumped at the sound of the roar, letting go of the crank and dropping the anchor back into the sea.

Felix winced, shutting his eyes tightly. "That's what I mean."

Saturos looked over at the land where Charles stood on the dock, looking over the ship angrily, bellowing again, "FELIX! GET DOWN HERE!"

Felix began working the crank again, Saturos, still turned to the dock, noticing this.

"What are you doing?" Saturos asked him, not helping him raise the anchor.

"Ignoring him," Felix murmured to himself, not even looking toward the dock.

"When was the last time you two talked?" Saturos asked curiously.

Felix grunted as he pulled the heavy anchor out of the water, it suddenly heavier. "Not since they tried to visit me on my sixteenth birthday," he said casually. "Mom started crying when she found out I'd learned the "move" psynergy, and Dad called me a traitor to Vale and said I was going to destroy the world. He'd probably push me into the water if I go down there and try to talk to him..."

"You at least owe him a conversation, Felix," Saturos murmured quietly. "It's been more than a year since you-"

"I don't owe him anything, Saturos," Felix snapped, struggling to lock the crank and hold the anchor in place, a difficult task for only two hands to do on their own. "He'll just tell me not to go, call me a traitor again. I don't have to put up with tha-"

Saturos reached out with his foot, giving the lever of the crank a sharp kick, Felix releasing it in shock, the anchor falling back into the water with a crash. Felix turned to his master in shock. "What was that for?"

"Felix," Saturos sighed quietly. "You know that I lost my family as a child. You should be glad that you still have one."

"Some family," Felix muttered, reaching for the lever again, Saturos kicking the boy's fingers, causing him to instantly recoil, shaking his stinging fingers.

"At least you have one," Saturos snapped. "I would do anything to have the little family both you and Menardi have, even if they despise you. Felix..." Saturos waited until the boy was looking at him to speak. "Even if you don't want to, he is your father, and you should speak with him."

"We have nothing to discuss!" Felix shouted back, rubbing his fingers gently.

"You have everything to discuss," Saturos argued quietly. "Felix, somewhere beneath all the screaming and threatening, he is your father... your blood... And he cares for you..."

Felix stared at the ground, not answering Saturos for a long while. Finally, he looked up, trying not to grin. "I suppose you'll just keep smashing my fingers until I talk to him?"

"You learn quickly," Saturos chuckled as Felix began toward the edge of the boat, uncoiling a rope that was there, throwing it over. The ramp had already been taken down, so the rope was his only choice. Saturos watched as Felix began to climb down, seeing Menardi walking towards him slowly.

"What's this all about?" she asked Saturos.

"Charles wants to speak with Felix," he replied, looking over the edge and nodding to the man below, Felix still climbing down. Charles gave him a bitter glare, then looked to his son.

"So that's what that horrible bellowing like a dying cow was," Menardi commented wryly, turning away from the sight, folding her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Menardi," Saturos quietly admonished, though he couldn't hide the tiny grin on his face.

Menardi turned to Saturos, shaking her head. "I know exactly what Felix is going through, Saturos. I haven't spoken to my mother for years now, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"You don't really mean that," Saturos sighed quietly. 

Menardi's jaw went slack. "Oh, don't I?"

"Melima is your kin, Menardi," Saturos murmured. "You must feel something for her..."

Menardi's face softened a little. "Of course I do, Saturos... But as far as my mother is concerned, I died two years ago at Sol Sanctum along with all the other men there."

"She doesn't really feel that way," Saturos said softly.

"Perhaps," Menardi murmured. "But that's all she ever lets me see anymore."

Menardi turned and started toward the front of the ship, Saturos watching her, shaking his head slowly. The only good family contact Menardi had anymore was Karst. Karst had been taken into training by the Elder just after Saturos had taken Felix as his student. Since they all lived in the same quarters, Felix and Karst practically trained together for the last two years. However it was complicated trying to teach a Fire Adept and an Earth Adept at the same time. Many times the two children would go to their different lessons for the day, but they had still grown to be close friends.

Karst was the only positive family influence now for Menardi. Too much of nothing had passed between Melima and Menardi for what was once there to ever be fully recovered. He pitied Menardi that her mother refused to understand what they were doing. She would better understand the tension that was going on between Felix and his family, but Saturos did not want to see Felix grow bitter toward his kin as Menardi had. He glance again in the direction of Charles, seeing Felix, feet now on the ground, walking toward his father.

"Iris be with you, Felix," he sighed, walking toward the crank of the anchor and starting to raise it.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Felix walked toward his father, trying to look confident. His father stared back at him, his once warm-honey eyes now filled with darkness. Felix wished he could return things to the way they once were, where his father was his closest friend, but he had learned too much about Weyard that his father refused to see. 

Unfortunately, he was the only one of his family that had been able to go to Gaia Falls. He had been helping Saturos take measurements for the last year, and he could see that everything he'd been teaching him was true. Saturos and Menardi had even taken him to Mar Lighthouse and shown him the things there; runes on the wall speaking of the Golden Age and the reasoning of the ancient sages for binding Alchemy all those eons ago. He couldn't go back to believing the teachings of Vale. Not after all that he'd seen.

"So," Charles said, his voice full of sarcasm. "My son finally comes to visit."

"What do you want, Dad?" Felix snapped. "We're about to leave, so if this is just another argument, a threat to disown me, then you can turn right around and go home."

"Where exactly do you think you're going, Felix?" Charles said, his voice filled with anger though he spoke softly. "Are you finally betraying us?"

"If you're asking if we're going to Sol Sanctum, then, no," Felix replied. "We haven't finished studying the lighthouses. Last month we went to Contigo to study Jupiter Lighthouse just North of there, but we couldn't find any of the Anemos, so we were shut out. Before that, we went to Venus Lighthouse, learned a little there. We've got piles of studies on Mars Lighthouse, so we don't need to go there. All that's left is going to Imil and studying Mercury Lighthouse there-"

"Ah, yes," Charles sneered. "Entering the lighthouses... Another violation in the Gods' eyes."

Felix scoffed. "I haven't been struck down by lightning yet, have I?" he snapped angrily.

"You watch your tone, Felix!" Charles snapped. "I won't tolerate blasphemy in my presence! You are still a child-"

"Am I?" Felix angrily replied. "I'm not the one who's refusing to see what is clearly in front of them!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Weyard is dying, Dad!" Felix sighed, frustration wracking his whole body. "You, Mom, and Kyle refuse to see it... I'm trying to do something about it."

"You're going to end up killing us all," Charles murmured darkly.

"If we don't do this we'll die anyway!" Felix said, his voice turning into more of a plead. "Dad, please! You've got to believe us!"

"I can't, Felix," Charles sighed, slowly shaking his head. "The Wise One-"

"Would you just stop it with this "Wise One" stuff!" Felix exploded. "Have you ever seen him? No. Has he ever spoken to you? No. Has he ever spoken to the Elders even?"

"We have records!" Charles bellowed.

"So do they!" Felix shouted. "More than Vale ever had! And they let everyone read them! They let people go to the lighthouse, rather than shutting them out! They tell their people everything! They don't just pretend that there's nothing going on, they tell people! And when have the Elder's ever done that for us? When did Vale ever explain what Sol Sanctum was or let us see it?"

Charles looked at Felix for a long while, his mouth open, but no words coming out. Felix nodded slowly, backing away from his father. "You see? You know I'm right... I'm going with Saturos and Menardi no matter what you say..."

"Felix..." Charles quietly murmured. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Felix replied softly. "I can't deny what I believe."

"Neither can I, Son," Charles sighed.

Felix shrugged. "Then there's nothing either of us can do..."

Felix reached the rope hanging over the edge, taking hold of it. He turned once more to his father, sighing deeply. "Dad?" he called softly. "I won't destroy the world..."

"I hope not, Felix," Charles murmured.

Felix tried to give his father a smile, but couldn't really manage it. He turned around, beginning to climb back into the ship.

  
  


* * *

  
  


(A/N: Yay! We finally get to Alex and Mia! ^_^ Here goes my interpretation of Alex.)

  
  
  
  


Alex felt his strength fall from him, every last ounce of energy gone. The hand in his own began to grow cold.

"No!" he growled to himself, struggling to heal the elderly man. Tears jumped to his eyes. It couldn't end like this...

"It is too late for me," the man weakly breathed. "It is... too late..."

"No!" Alex whispered, shaking his head violently. "Mia... can't you-"

"I'm completely drained, Alex," the young girl murmured, tears running silently down her cheeks. "I tried..."

Alex cursed out of anger, pressing a fist to his forehead and shutting his eyes, allowing the tears to stream from them. They couldn't lose him now... not after all these years.

"It is my time, Alexim," the old man whispered, using Alex's full name. Alex felt the chilly hand grasp his own tightly. "It must be done now."

"No!" Alex shouted, lowering the fist from his head and looking at the old man, tears blurring his vision. He swallowed hard, his throat too tight to speak. He managed to squeak out, "I'm... not ready yet..."

"Yes you are," the old man wheezed. "You both are."

"Please don't leave us now," Mia pleaded, pulling up a chair to sit on the other side of the bed. "You have so much left to teach us..."

"There is nothing left that you don't already know," the man smiled up at Mia.

Alex shook his head slowly. It couldn't be like this. Winter had hit Imil harder than ever this year, and the sickness had taken to nearly all of its inhabitants. Alex and Mia had worked hard with this man to heal the sick in their little town. After all, they were the last three Mercury Adepts in Imil. Alex would never have imagined that this could happen. Not so soon. Not to him...

His own grandfather, Alexim, for whom he was named, the guardian of Mercury Lighthouse now lay on his death bed, and Alex could do nothing. They had tried potions, teas, salves, and the healing power of Mercury, yet nothing had helped. Now Alex felt weaker than ever, both from being drained of his energy and being forced to watch his grandfather die.

Mia was taking the blow just as hard as he. Somehow, she had the blood of the Mercury Clan in her, but the two were not blood related. She had been given to Alexim at a young age, and trained alongside Alex and taught in the ways of the Mercury Clan. In a way, Alexim had been her grandfather as well.

They had been taught to protect the Mercury Lighthouse at all costs, though it was not yet their responsibility. Alexim was still the Guardian of Mercury Lighthouse. But now...

He wasn't ready. Alex couldn't possibly take on the role of Guardian just yet! A man of twenty-one, and a girl of sixteen... He and Mia could never protect Mercury Lighthouse from being infiltrated! Not like Alexim could have done.

"Alex..."

Alex grasped his grandfather's hand tightly, leaning in close. "I'm here, Grandfather..."

"It's time..." he breathed as his skin of perfect peach faded into a sickening grey.

"Please, Grandfather," Alex murmured, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm not ready..."

"You must stay with us, Alexim," Mia sobbed, holding tightly to the old man's arm.

Alexim shook his head slowly. "My time is done, Dear Mia," he whispered. "The Gods are calling me homeward."

"Don't say that!" Alex shouted. "You will live! ...you're going to live... You have to..."

Alexim took his hand from Alex's, and moved his arm from Mia. "Help me sit up, my children..."

Alex and Mia quickly put their hands on the old man's back, lifting him into the sitting position. Alexim's clear blue eyes flickered softly between the living and an odd blankness. "I must do this quickly, children... Come, come..." He motioned them near, Alex and Mia kneeling on either side of the elderly's bed.

Alexim reached out his hand, placing it on Alex's head, then took the other, placing it on Mia's head. He sat there a moment, taking in soft, shallow breaths. Then he spoke.

"Alexim II of Imil..." he breathed softly, shutting his eyes. "Mia of Imil... I, Alexim of Imil confer upon you the sacred duty of defending Mercury Lighthouse for time and all eternity. Do you accept this call?"

"I do..." Mia instantly replied, tears in her eyes.

Alex wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I do."

The old man's face creased with wrinkles as a smile crossed his lips. His blue eyes looked back to the sky, and he whispered, "It is done..."

The old man fell backwards onto his bed, his hand falling from Alex's head, his eyes still staring upward and his face still creased with that smile. Silence filled the tiny cabin, then, after a moment of nothingness, Mia's sobs began to fill the cabin walls.

Alex could say nothing, only stare at the limp cold body of his grandfather, tears in his eyes. He felt himself trembling. So this was how it would end; in an empty room filled with cold, sickness, and sobbing. Alex felt his chest give a sudden movement as though to sob, but no sound came out, only the tears silently cascading down his cheeks.

"If I had only been stronger," he whispered to himself. "If only I had been stronger, I could have saved you..." He reached up, his fingers closing the man's eyes. The lump in his throat rose tenfold. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. The pain was extending to every part of his being. No one could contain a pain like this...

Alex took in a sharp breath of air, more tears coming to his eyes as he tried to choke them away. Now he was the Guardian of Mercury Lighthouse. No more Alexim to guide him. He was forced to take over the position of Guardian, all because his grandfather was dead...

And he hadn't been strong enough to save him...

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Imil in sight!"

Felix looked over from his seat on the side of the boat. He stood, walking toward Menardi, tall stones towering all around them. They had taken the Northern Route. It had taken them several days, nearly a week to arrive, but it was faster than taking the Southern Route.

"Is that it?" Felix asked as he stood beside Menardi. A tiny, sleepy looking village rested under the shadow of the tall, sea-green tower at the shore of the ocean; Mercury Lighthouse.

"That's Imil," Menardi beamed, watching their course carefully.

Felix sighed. "I was hoping for someplace warm," he grumbled.

"Yes, well," Menardi chuckled, "we're still in the Northern reaches of Weyard."

"Do you think these people know about Gaia Falls, yet?" Felix asked, stepping forward to get a better look at the distant town.

"No," she murmured, turning the ship to avoid a large rock in the distance. "They have a much greater expanse of water, and they're further south than Prox."

"Right," Felix sighed. "So how many people of the Mercury Clan will we find here?"

"Well, Saturos and I had originally assumed that every village near the lighthouses would be something like Prox; filled to the brim with Adepts and Elders. When we went to Vale and sensed the energies coming from the people there, we thought our hypothesis was right..."

"And then we went to Contigo," Felix sighed deeply, sitting at the front of the ship, holding to the ropes to keep him steady.

"Yes," Menardi muttered darkly. "Contigo." She shook her head slowly, her jaw working in slow circles. "How in the cosmos an entire city is lifted up into the heavens, I'll never know, but the people there kept saying that's what happened. If that's true, that would mean that all the Anemos are gone."

"There have to be a few somewhere," Felix said, staring at the distance. "If not, we can always get another Valean to help us."

"I doubt any of them would, Felix," Menardi sighed. "Remember your parents?"

Felix grew silent, his eyes falling down to look at the sea. He said nothing for a while, Menardi realizing what she'd said.

"Felix, I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay," the young man murmured with a light shrug. "I mean, it is the truth, after all."

"We just don't want to force anyone else into this, Felix," Menardi sighed. "Going and snatching some random Valean Wind Adept is out of the question..." She looked over at Felix momentarily. "We've already gone too far in forcing you into this..."

Felix turned instantly, looking at her, his brown eyes full of care. "You didn't force me into this," he said softly, smiling at her. "I chose to help you."

Menardi laughed aloud. "Would you have chosen to help us had Puelle not threatened your parents?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Felix blushed slightly, eyeing the ground. "Well... I suppose in the beginning, it wasn't my choice. But..." He looked again to the horizon, his eyes filled with a courage Menardi had only seen in Saturos. "Now it is my quest as well..." He looked at Menardi. "You and Saturos are my closest friends, and I would give my life for you... We're in this together now."

"Yes," Menardi murmured. "I suppose we are."

Saturos came up from the Captain's Chambers, just finishing the captain's log for the day. "So," he said, standing alongside Menardi. "We're finally here."

"Let's just hope that these Mercury Clan aren't similar to the Anemos, right?" Menardi muttered as she shifted her grip on the wheel.

"Let's hope," Saturos agreed, walking toward where Felix sat. The boy's eyes were focused on the distance, a smile on his face and the wind in his hair. He reminded Saturos of himself when he was a younger man. Felix had taken up many of the Proxinian traditions, hairstyle included. The long hair pulled back was a sign of childhood, the same style Saturos had sported before the Elder appointed he and Menardi Adepts.

Felix even agreed to wait until he had reached the age of manhood to dawn the armor of an adept and wore simple leather armor beneath his clothing. Saturos had argued that he, himself had been made an Adept when he was merely eighteen, but Felix said that he would have to wait until then, if that was the case. Saturos sighed. The boy had so quickly dropped all that he had once believed to aid them in this mission. He had given up everything- family, home, life- to help their cause, and all before his sixteenth birthday.

In a way, Saturos had to admire the boy. Such courage, particularly in humans, was rare. Even outside of the human race, the courage Felix displayed was admirable. However, Saturos would never tell his student that. He didn't want it going to the boy's head.

Felix realized Saturos was looking at him. Giving his master a strange look, he waited to see if Saturos would say anything. "What?" he finally chuckled.

"Nothing," Saturos shrugged, walking to stand beside his student at the edge of the ship. "So are you ready to go ashore?"

"After a week on this ship," Felix laughed, "I am more than ready."

"Good," Saturos laughed along with his student. "Then gather your things. I guess we'll hit the Inn first, as usual."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex stood at Mercury Lighthouse, the waves lashing against the sides of the tower. It was as though they, too, were mourning the loss of their guardian.

Or perhaps weeping over the weakness of their new guardian...

Alex picked up a stone from the floor of the lighthouse, throwing it with all his might into the sea below. So the sea was mocking him? It wasn't as though Alex could have done anything more for his grandfather. He had used up all of his strength trying to keep the spark of life burning inside of the old man, and he had failed. He was blameless in the man's death.

But what if he had been stronger? If only he had been stronger, he could have saved him...

Alex thrust another stone into the water, letting out a grunt of anger, not noticing as Mia walked up the edge of the lighthouse, joining him.

"Alex?" she asked tinily.

Alex turned seeing her standing there. He said nothing, only turned back to the ocean, staring at the waves as they continued to crash against to side of the lighthouse.

Mia sighed, moving a little closer to him, but keeping her distance. "Alex... You can't keep being like this..." Alex said nothing to her, Mia turning her head to try and see his face which he quickly turned away from her. She shook her head. "Alex, it's been nearly a week..."

"Has it?" Alex responded bitterly. "It feels like eternity."

Mia quieted a moment, a little stung by his tone. "Alex, you haven't been yourself," she finally murmured, walking to stand next to him. "You haven't eaten... Haven't slept..."

"Those are my decisions, Mia," Alex sighed, refusing to look at her. "I would ask you not to interfere."

Mia watched Alex for a long while, Alex wondering if he had finally silenced her. But she spoke again. "What do you want me to do, then, Alex?" she asked softly. "Let you sit out here, day by day, only to freeze and starve yourself to death?"

"It's possible," he murmured.

Mia shook her head. "I can't do that, Alex."

"Then can you at least leave me alone to think?" Alex hissed softly, glancing at her for a moment.

Mia took a step backward, shocked at the amount of rage flashing in those clean, sea-colored eyes, stormy and troubled. She pulled the thick, Imilian clothing closer around her as a cold breeze began to blow.

Alex pursed his lips, running a hand through his long, aquamarine hair. "Mia, I..." He swallowed hard, choking down the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry. This last week has been... difficult."

Mia stepped to his side again, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know, Alex... It's been hard for me, too."

Alex sighed, staring at the horizon where the sea met the sky. "If only I had been stronger."

"Don't say that," Mia whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "We did all that we could."

"If I had been stronger, he would still be here," Alex said quietly, shutting his eyes.

"The sickness hit harder than any of us could imagine," Mia argued. "And he was older. You know how much harder it is to heal the elderly."

"But if we had more power, Mia-"

"We don't know that we could have done anything!" she said, clutching his arm tightly as though strangling something. Alex looked down as the girl buried her head in his shoulder. She was crying... "Even if we had more psynergy, he might not have survived. That happens, Alex. Even the most powerful of healers fail sometimes."

Alex thought on that for a moment...

The most powerful...

"Perhaps we would have been unable to heal him," he murmured thoughtfully. "But..." Alex paused. Dare he share his thoughts with Mia?

He gently patted her head with his free hand, she withdrawing to look up at him. "We'd best be heading back to Imil before we both freeze to death."

"Yes," Mia whispered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "We had better."

The two walked along the side of the lighthouse, the ledge giving them a magnificent view of the distant horizon and of Imil. Mia was still wiping her eyes when Alex noticed it. He squinted to assure himself he was not seeing things, then asked, "Did we have any record of a trading barge coming in today?"

Mia looked back at him. "There was nothing I could see. Why?"

"There's a ship in the harbor," Alex murmured worriedly. "Unlike any I've ever seen..."

Mia turned looking in the distance, shielding her eyes from the sun as it had begun it's trek toward the west and would set within the next few hours. "Hm..." she said, lowering her hand. "So there is."

"What would anyone be doing in Imil at this time of year?" Alex muttered under his breath. "Don't those fools know the sickness is here right now?"

"It doesn't look like a trading barge, Alex," Mia said. "And it looks like they took the Northern Route."

"Any ship that can sail through that garden of devil-rocks is to be complimented," Alex said, a little surprised to see that it did look as though the ship had come from the north. "Their oarsmen must be incredible."

"It doesn't look like it has any oars, Alex..."

"Is it one of those new-fangled sailing ships?" Alex asked as the two continued walking toward the base of the lighthouse.

"No," Mia answered. "It doesn't have any of those large sheets like the one that passed through here recently."

"Ah..." Alex murmured. "But if it has no oars, and it has no sails, then how did it get here?"

Mia frowned a little at the statement. "That's an excellent question..."

"If that is the best technology these visitors have brought with them, we'll have no worries at all of protecting the lighthouse," Alex chuckled mildly.

"We shouldn't underestimate them, Alex," Mia murmured. "Looks can be deceiving."

Alex sighed deeply, pondering this thought. "True," he finally admitted.

Mia patted him on the back as they reached the bottom of the lighthouse and its entrance. "Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll take the first shift. You go back into town and get some food and rest."

"Thank you kindly, Mia," Alex sighed tiredly. "I'll do that."

* * *

  
  


Menardi and Felix looked up as Saturos took his seat at the table in the lower area of the Inn. Other tables were set around them, most of the people there looking as though they were waiting on dinner. Saturos, himself, was getting hungry. A bit of warm food would do them all some good, especially with the news he had to bring back.

"Did you order something?" Saturos asked Menardi.

She nodded. "Quite a while ago, actually," Menardi sighed. "Looks like their pretty full here in Imil."

"But our boat is the only one in the harbor," Felix said softly, the three trying to keep their conversation within their proximity.

"Of course ours is the only boat in the harbor," Saturos muttered darkly, withdrawing a dagger and beginning to whittle down his fingernails.

Menardi cast a curious look toward her friend. "I think someone learned something."

"I was talking to some of the people upstairs," Saturos sighed. "Much friendly here than in Contigo and Vale... No offense, Felix."

"None taken," Felix shrugged, still listening intently to Saturos's words.

Saturos shook his head, his tongue running over the bottom of his teeth as he organized his thoughts. "I overheard some of the people here talking about a sickness of some kind."

"Sickness?" Menardi echoed, then wryly commented, "I thought Mercury was a healing clan."

"Healers here are few," Saturos murmured, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Apparently, this time every year, this sickness strikes. According to one man I spoke with upstairs, this is the worst year in decades."

"Why is it worse?" Felix asked, confused.

"They've had more sick this year than in any of the last two years combined," Saturos sighed. "They've cleared out any home with one member sick, and stuck all the healthy ones here..." Saturos looked around distastefully. "In the Inn..."

"What do they do with the sick people?" Menardi asked in disgust. "Leave them to die in their empty homes?"

"No," Saturos said quickly, motioning for Menardi to lower her voice. "They put many of the inflicted humans into one home. The few healers they have race from house to house, treating as many as their..." Saturos glanced around quickly, then whispered, "Energy will allow."

"Energy," Felix whispered excitedly. "Do you think they mean psynergy?"

"I'd bet my last gold coin on it," Saturos grinned.

"But..." Menardi murmured, thinking hard. "But you said there are very few healers here... Exactly how many is... few?"

Saturos looked up at Menardi, their eyes locking for a moment. Saturos set the dagger onto the table, looking down at its hilt and tracing the markings with his finger. "Up until last week, there were a total of three."

The conversation halted momentarily as a woman came and asked what they'd like to drink.

"Tea, please," Menardi said shortly.

"I'll have the house ale, please," Saturos said to the waitress.

Felix opened his mouth to say, "Make that two," but Saturos raised a hand in front of Felix's face, looking directly at the woman. "Water, for this one," he said with a grin. The woman hurried away to get the order. Felix glared darkly at his master, who merely shrugged and said, "Not until you're older."

Menardi chuckled lightly at the display, and Felix decided to continue the conversation. "What do you mean, "until last week"?" he asked softly.

Saturos licked his lips, and leaned in toward the middle of the table. "I overheard two old men speaking with each other," Saturos said, looking at his partners in turn. "They were worried about the sickness, but it was when they started talking about the lighthouse that my attention was caught."

Felix and Menardi nodded. Proxinian hearing was much more keen than any human hearing. Saturos could have been on the other side of a room and heard everything as clear as day that these old men were saying. Felix had learned this early in his training when he had muttered a complaint smartly behind Saturos's back.

Saturos continued. "They started talking about these three healers; an old man, and two younger ones, a girl and a man. Incidentally, the old man was the Guardian of Mercury Lighthouse."

"Well, that would make sense," Felix said with a shrug.

"But an old man, set in his ways, is not going to let us take a pleasure tour of Mercury Lighthouse," Menardi said as the woman from before brought them their drinks. She sipped lightly at her tea, then quickly lowered it to add, "let alone help us light the beacon."

"Oh, don't worry," Saturos drawled, setting down the tall mug, staring at the liquid inside. "Remember how I was telling you the sickness has hit harder this year than any other?"

"Yes," Menardi replied.

"This... Guardian apparently contracted it early last week," Saturos murmured, taking a long sip from the mug. He paused as he lowered it, his face tense. "He died within hours of contracting it."

"You mean the Guardian of the Lighthouse is dead?!" Felix asked, raising his voice.

Saturos stared angrily at the boy, who quickly realized his mistake and concentrated on his glass of water. Saturos shook his head, casting a Menardi a gaze as though to say, "Children!" and continued in his explanation. "The Old Man who was the Guardian of the Lighthouse is dead, Felix, yes," Saturos said in exasperation.

"Then who is the guardian now?" Menardi asked quietly.

Saturos grinned slightly. "These two younger ones... Mia, I believe is the girl's name... I forget what the man's name is though."

Felix watched over the top of his glass as Saturos took another lengthy swig from the mug. "So... do we go after the little girl?"

Saturos held up a finger as he swallowed the liquid, hurrying to explain. "Oh, she's not as young as you're thinking, Felix," he chuckled quickly. "She's only a year younger than you."

"So you think she'll be set in her ways?" Felix dejectedly asked, resting his chin on the table.

"Hard to say," Saturos shrugged. "If there's only two of them here, we better try to keep our reputation spotless."

Felix slowly slid over the side of the table until only his nose and up was visible, both Menardi and Saturos looking at him with raised eyebrows. In Contigo, they had managed to frighten many of the villagers when Felix became frustrated, accidently summoning up a small earthquake. They were forced to leave shortly afterwards.

Menardi turned back to Saturos, leaning forward on her elbows across the table. "Is there anyway to tell these people apart?" she asked. "I mean, any defining traits like our clan?"

"I don't know," Saturos said, looking at Felix who was returning from his earlier retreat. "After all, Felix looks like any other human."

"And you think these two will be the same?" Menardi asked with a sigh.

"Most likely," Saturos replied, examining the, now, empty mug. He set it aside a final time, going into a look of deep thought. "I don't know... Perhaps the healers dress differently..."

"Maybe we'll just happen to see them here..." Felix suggested with a shrug.

Saturos scoffed softly in his throat. "Right, Felix," he laughed. "We're going to see these Water Adepts just wander through the Inn, and just happen to say something like-"

"Rebecca!"

The three turned as a voice came from the bottom of the stairway, one of the women, clearly the owner's wife, turned toward him. The man began toward her, trying to meet her half-way.

He was dressed much differently than the other Imilians, more violets and soft blues. Unlike all the other humans they had seen in Imil, this one had long sea-green hair, the same color of his eyes, off by hardly half a shade.

"Ah, Alex," the woman said, handing him a glass of water. The two were standing a few tables away from the group, Felix struggling to hear what was being said, while Saturos and Menardi hardly had to summon up an effort. "Did you rest well?"

"As well as I could," the man replied, wiping at the corner of one of his sea-colored eyes. "I thought I had better let you know you have another room free for any one else that comes here."

The man began to turn, but the woman followed him, reaching out and touching his arm. "Going to see Mia? Or another sick home, I assume?" she asked.

Menardi looked at Saturos her eyes wide. "Since when was Felix given the gift of foresight?"

"Shh!" Saturos hissed, watching the man carefully.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex turned to Rebecca, finishing the glass of water and returning it to her, murmuring a soft 'thank you.' "Meeting with Mia," he said quietly. "She's been out at the lighthouse since a few hours before sundown. I figure I should relieve her of her shift."

"How is she doing?" Rebecca asked, grabbing his arm yet again.

Alex's jaw tightened, his anxiousness getting to him. He took in a deep breath through his nose, calming a pasting a smile on his face. "Mia has done well, considering our recent loss. She has helped me more than I can say, I might mention."

"Oh, good," Rebecca sighed, patting him on the arm. "You seemed so down after your grandfather's passing... It was so sudden."

"Yes," Alex said flatly. "I try not to think on it often."

"If there was a way to stop it, we would have," Rebecca murmured, Alex twitching nervously as the woman prolonged the conversation. "Alexim was a great loss to our humble village."

"Yes, Rebecca," Alex said hurriedly, trying to push away from her. "Now if you don't mind-"

The woman's hand caught on his bag, spilling the contents all over the ground; a dagger in a sheath, a large collection of old scrolls in ancient writing, and a book to translate.

"Oh!" Rebecca said, taking one of the scrolls and beginning to open it. "What's all this-"

Alex tore the scroll from the woman's hands, hurrying to gather all of them. "Beg your pardon, Rebecca," he said, rushing their discussion. "Things my grandfather left me from his library."

"It looks complicated," Rebecca smiled as Alex finished shoving things into his bag, rising.

"Very," he said curtly. "Now, Ma'am, if I could take my leave of you, I would..." Alex stopped short as he glanced at a table, seeing the three sitting at the table quickly turning away. Had they been listening all along? No, they were too far away to possibly have heard anything. He had said nothing that would attract attention out of the normal. Had they, perhaps, seen the ancient writings he carried? Alex was considerably fluent in the runes, but had brought along the book to assure he did not misinterpret anything. No one other than his grandfather and himself had been educated in the runes, so it would seem no more than a scroll filled with chicken scratches to the average being.

Yet something continued to tug on Alex about those people at the table. He shook it off, holding his bag close to him as he backed away, reaching out for the door handle. "Yes... well," he murmured. "I'd best be going to relieve Mia. She still has her room, I assume?"

"Of course, Alex," Rebecca said. "Now you just take care of yourselves, alright?"

"Naturally," he murmured, still looking toward that table, sea-green eyes narrowed. Then he quickly hurried out into the cool evening, drawing his cloak closer to him, and walked briskly toward the lighthouse.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Felix looked at Saturos, his brown eyes wide. "I was joking, honestly..."

"Never mind that," Saturos said, watching until the man had passed by the window. He instantly stood, eyes focused on the window, excitement rushing him as he pulled on his cloak. "Come on. We've found our Adepts."

"You don't really mean to go there now?" Menardi asked quickly, pulling the red cloak around her shoulders as Felix stood and wrapped his long, blue cape around his own. "In the middle of the night?

"Didn't you see what he was carrying?" Saturos hissed urgently. "Menardi, that was one of the original manuscripts of the Elder's book! The one that I studied from and taught both of you from! I have it nearly memorized! I would recognize it anywhere!"

"Are you certain?" she whispered as they began toward the doorway, pushing through the crowded room. "I mean, is it really the same?"

They pushed out of the Inn, Saturos glancing ahead of them to make sure the man was far enough ahead not to see them coming. He was nowhere in sight, so Saturos motioned for the two to follow him. "The scrolls will not match the book entirely, no," Saturos said quickly "It's rumored that there is more information on the lighthouses, and another section entirely, detailing on something called the Golden Sun..."

"The what?" Felix asked.

"It doesn't matter," Saturos said quickly. "It has nothing to do with our quest."

"Why do you think he's reading it?" Menardi asked, following Saturos's lead closely.

"Who can say?" Saturos commented quickly, spotting the man in the distance as he rounded the corner. "Perhaps this mission won't require a conversion after all... come on!"

And the three hurried into the night, dark as pitch, not quite sure what to expect at the lighthouse, and anxious to find out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex reached the lighthouse, seeing Mia curled up near the entrance, her eyes shut, still holding her staff tightly in her hands. He smiled slightly at the sight and slid the bag off his shoulder, kicking it into the shadows.

Mia had taken it upon herself to light the torches along the sides of the lighthouse. They offered little light, and long shadows, but their dim glow was nonetheless comforting. Alex remembered being a child and watching his grandfather light the torches at night.

He shook off the thought, not willing to allow himself to fall again into that pit of despair. Moving toward Mia, he reached down, gently rousing her.

"Oooh... Hm?" the girl murmured as she blinked her large blue eyes open. Finally, her eyes registered him. "Alex?" she moaned, slowly waking. "What are you-"

"It's time for a shift," he murmured, helping her to her feet.

Mia blushed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It can't be helped," Alex chuckled lightly. "I'll take over until morning."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked as Alex led her to the path leading away from the lighthouse.

"I'm certain," Alex smiled. "I've had all the sleep I need. Please... allow me to watch the lighthouse for a while..."

"If you insist," Mia finally consented, letting out a long yawn.

Alex watched for a while as Mia began down the path, his eyes narrowing darkly as his eyes followed her. "Oh, I do insist, Mia," he murmured to himself. "I do."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos, Menardi, and Felix all pressed themselves against the darkened side of the lighthouse as the young girl passed them by. They waited until the girl reached the outskirts of the village, Saturos finally motioning for them to follow him.

He carefully stuck his head around the corner, watching for the man, no doubt standing guard in front of the lighthouse entrance. To his surprise, the man was already gone from sight, the door into the lighthouse left open and unguarded.

"What in the name of the elements?" Saturos murmured, stepping forward toward the stairway up to the doorway. Felix and Menardi followed cautiously behind him, looking around warily.

"Where did he go?" Menardi whispered to Saturos who hardly shrugged.

"I don't know..."

Felix looked around them, the sounds of the ocean beating against the other side of the lighthouse echoing in their ears. "He probably went inside," he finally murmured.

"Whether or not he went inside," Saturos began quietly. "He's here, which means we can explore the lighthouse."

"Well, then, we'd better hurry," Menardi said, taking the lead and moving briskly up the stairs toward the doorway.

"Menardi, wait!" Saturos hissed as she entered the lighthouse. He groaned under his breath, Felix smiling slightly.

"Aren't you the one in charge?" he asked, trying to choke down the grin.

Saturos sent him a bitter look. "We'd better follow her, I guess," he sighed, setting his hand on the hilt of his sword, Felix doing the same.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They caught up with Menardi along one of the corridors, she peering around the corner, motioning for them to keep quiet as they approached.

She looked around the corner again, then turned back to talk with her partners. "I found our missing Water Adept," she whispered almost silently. "He's just around the corner, reading those scrolls. Probably the ones we saw him drop at the Inn."

"What else is he doing?" Saturos asked.

"He was looking at the walls, like he was checking something on the scroll and on the wall," Menardi replied. "You said that the manuscript would have details on the lighthouses that the book wouldn't have... Maybe he's comparing something in the scroll to the lighthouse itself."

"But why?" Felix hissed. "If he's the Guardian of Mercury Lighthouse, why would he be trying to unlock its secrets?"

"Who knows?" Menardi whispered as Saturos peered around the corner. "Maybe he's trying to study up to better protect the lighthouse, maybe he's trying to light it without knowing how, I can't say... All I know is that-"

"He's gone," Saturos whispered, walking around the corner. Felix bounded after his master, Menardi turning the corner just after the boy.

"Gone?" Menardi repeated quietly. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Saturos looked around the now empty hallway where Menardi had been glancing down just moments ago. There was not a sign of this Water Adept to be found. Saturos didn't doubt Menardi had seen the man somewhere in this hall, but where the Adept had run off to, Saturos was clueless.

"Look," Felix said in his normal voice, no longer whispering as he stepped to Saturos's side and pointed at the ground. "He left his things."

Saturos followed Felix's finger, seeing the bag lying on the ground in front of him. He dropped to his feet, taking the bag in both hands. After a quick examination, he dropped it giving a sigh of disappointment. "It's empty," he announced to the group, Felix and Menardi groaning.

Menardi looked around, her burgundy colored eyes reflecting the soft, blue surfaces in the lighthouse as she scrutinizingly took it all in. "Well, this is unexpected," she muttered darkly. "Where could he have gone?"

"I didn't hear any footsteps," Saturos murmured as he walked a little down the hall toward a large, pond-like fountain at the end of the hall, two doorways on either side. "No human can move that quietly."

"Well, he couldn't have just disappeared, Saturos," Menardi commented dryly, putting her hands on her hips and staring over at her companion.

Felix, still standing by Menardi, began to look worried. "Maybe we should go," he murmured half to himself. "I've got a bad feeling about all this."

"We're not leaving until we've gotten a chance to talk to this Adept," Saturos replied as he began to walk around the pond. "Or at least see that manuscript."

The only sound was the soft clip of Saturos's boots on the cold marble flooring, Felix and Menardi watching him from the end of the corridor, staying near the corner they had begun at. Felix rubbed his gloved hands together nervously, Saturos peering into the doorway ahead of him, only to turn and walk toward the second one.

"Saturos," he finally whispered. "There's nothing here... Let's go? Please?"

"He has to be here somewhere," Saturos grumbled, peering into the second doorway, seeing nothing. He shook his head, clenching his jaw angrily. How could he have possibly missed this disappearance of this Water Adept? He could still sense his energy around him, yet he could see nothing.

"Saturos," Menardi finally called over, she too sounding a but squeamish. "M-maybe Felix is right... Let's go, okay?"

Saturos turned to look at them, his back to the pond behind him. "Look, you two..." he began in an authoritive tone. "We came here to study the lighthouse. I don't feel we've done that adequately enough yet. Now we are going to stay here and find that Water Adept and ask him a few questions. He has to be here somewhere! People don't just disappear into thin air-"

Saturos felt the blow hit his chest with antagonizing power. The metal breastplate gave way to the power of the attack as he fell backward, sliding across the marble flooring, stopping only as his head hit the wall with a sickening crunch. A soft, distant scream- sounding something like his name- was suddenly muffled and quiet came at a total.

Saturos opened his eyes, only to see spots of red and black popping in and out of his vision as the pain in his chest expanded and spread to his arms, neck and head. He began to recognize the surroundings as one of the rooms he'd peered into, but not entered to keep Felix and Menardi in sight. They were both now gone as Saturos looked around the room, his eyesight beginning to clear, but his surroundings still spinning slightly.

His keen hearing helped him detect the attack before it was executed, but just a little too late. He had moved his head to avoid the full blow, but his shoulder had received it in its place. Ignoring the lancing pain moving in his arm, Saturos quickly turned, one hand moving forward to attempt to strike his attacker, and the second moving for his sword. He managed to hit the attacker in the jaw, his spare hand closing around his sword, but the man recovered more quickly than Saturos thought possible, and had stepped back to strike again.

Saturos took a step back, beginning to draw his blade, but the attacker outstretched his hand, a cool, blue light flying from his fingertips toward Saturos. Saturos payed the glow no heed, until he realized he could no longer move his hand. He looked down only to see his hand and the sword frozen tightly to the sheath, leaving Saturos with one free hand with which to fight.

His red eyes shot up to meet those clean-sea colored of the Water Adept they had followed into the lighthouse. Clearly, thought Saturos, he was not pleased to see them.

The blue-haired man reached up quickly with one hand, wiping away a bit of blood trickling from his lower lip where Saturos had clipped him earlier, then quickly moved to an offensive stance, a blue glow growing around his fingertips. His cool eyes narrowed darkly. "You are not welcome here, Stranger," the Water Adept hissed, his eyes not moving from Saturos's.

Saturos carefully began to raise his free hand in caution, hoping to somehow show the man he met no harm. "You must be the Guardian of Mercury Lighthouse, are you not?" he softly ventured, not wanting to bring about the further wrath of this very capable Water Adept.

"Did you not understand what I meant when I said your presence here will not be tolerated?" the Adept growled again. "You have no right to be here."

Saturos stiffened as the light at the Adept's fingertips intensified. He was no doubt prepared to use force to expel Saturos and his companions from the lighthouse, and Saturos was in no mood to attempt to fight a Water Adept who skills seemed to be on par with his own. Such an elemental disadvantage would ruin him in battle, and he understood that all too clearly.

"Let's not be rash," Saturos chuckled nervously, taking a small step backward. "What sort of a threat would someone like I be to come here to the legendary Mercury Lighthouse?"

The Water Adept paused a moment, a look of confusion coming over his face. Saturos smirked challengingly. For all he knew, Saturos was nothing more than a treasure hunter, or a scholar, come to see the beauty of the lighthouse. However, it was clear the Adept suspected him of much more. Did the man dare confront him with the question of his motives?

"I suppose you will tell me your reasons for sneaking into Mercury Lighthouse like a band of common thieves," the man said in a calm, steady tone, his eyes never faltering from Saturos.

Saturos bristled at the Adept's choice of words. "Thieves seems rather a harsh term, don't you think?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "After all, a thief could be defined as one who manipulates those around him for his own devices."

Now it was the Water Adept's turn to blush. He knew of Saturos's reference to his treatment of his fellow guardian; how he had waited for her to return to the village before entering the lighthouse himself. Saturos watched the man with curiosity and amazement as he managed to contain himself, though the rage was building inside of him. The Adept held his tongue until Saturos, realizing he would get no reply from the man, responded to the original question.

He sighed. "First, a minor correction," Saturos said quickly. "We did not 'sneak' into Mercury Lighthouse, we followed you."

"You must have known I needed to be here in order for you to gain access to the lighthouse," the man responded. "You had to deliberately time your entrance."

"That is true," Saturos said, "however, it was you that did not close the path behind you."

"I mistake I will not make in the future," the Water Adept said, his jaw setting firmly.

Saturos couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, yes... the infant guardian. I had forgotten."

Saturos was shocked as two strong strains of water shot from the Adept's hands, one hitting his feet, and the other his free hand. With a sharp movement, the Water Adept had frozen Saturos's feet to the floor and frozen his entire arm. Saturos attempted to call upon the power of fire to free himself of his icy bondage, but to no avail. The Adept's psynergy levels must have been equal to his own. However, he did take some comfort in knowing that his comment had struck a nerve.

The Water Adept's face was calm and composed again but his eyes betrayed his true thoughts. He stared at Saturos intently, slowly reaching to his belt and resting his hand on the hilt of a dagger there. "I am the Guardian of Mercury Lighthouse," he said in a soft, quiet manner. "I am sworn to protect its grounds and the powers held there."

"And do you know of the powers being held here at this lighthouse, Water Adept?" Saturos snapped suddenly, his temper surfacing. "Or should I say do you know of the powers being suppressed here at this lighthouse?"

The Water Adept's face did not change. It was almost like throwing a stone into a pond, yet no ripples showed on the surface; but clearly, some reaction had taken place. The Water Adept took in a slow, steady breath, and his eyes softened slightly. "Are you speaking of the seal placed on Alchemy?" he asked.

Saturos felt his chest swell with excitement. "So," he smiled. "You do understand."

"You must forgive me," the Water Adept said hurriedly, taking his hand from the dagger and falling into a deep bow. "I had thought you were-"

"Perfectly understandable," Saturos said hurriedly, attempting to move from his frozen spot. "But... if you'd please?"

The Water Adept nodded, and after making a quick, fluid motion, the ice melted into water, freeing Saturos of their grasp. Saturos gratefully began to rub the circulation back into his wrists as the Water Adept crossed towards him, taking on of his hands.

"Alexim II of Imil, but you may address me simply as Alex," he said, giving Saturos a short nod.

"Saturos of Prox and the Northern Wilds," he replied, smiling at the Water Adept, glad to no longer have the tension between himself and one of an elemental advantage.

"So you have come to Mercury Lighthouse understanding the powers concealed here?" Alex asked Saturos, his voice level, yet hardly containing his excitement.

Saturos looked around him worriedly. "Not alone, I'm afraid," he murmured, realizing he had lost track of his companions. "There were two others with me." He paled a little, turning to look at Alex. "You didn't..."

Alex looked down the corridor to the doorway Saturos assumed they had entered this room through. The doorway was covered by a thick wall of ice. "No," Alex drawled boredly. "I would've hated to fight more than one person at a time. I would much rather test the strength of one than of many if forced into a battle."

A large chunk of the ice wall fell to the ground as the sharp end of a scythe broke through, causing another many large cracks to appear in the wall. Saturos chuckled as Alex jumped, startled by the sudden noise. "I think you'd better let them through," he grinned. "You wouldn't like Menardi when she's angry."

"I can understand why one would think so..." Alex murmured in awe, moving his hands to melt the ice wall.

A moment later, Menardi and Felix were on the floor, having been pushing against the, now, nonexistent wall. The two looked up seeing Saturos and Alex standing beside each other, Menardi fumbling for her scythe which had spilled to the ground while Felix slid on the wet floor, trying to regain his footing and failing.

Alex looked at Saturos, raising an eyebrow. "These are your companions?" he asked dryly.

The Water Adept jumped as the scythe suddenly appeared under his throat, against his neck, Menardi pressing herself close to the man, whom she found herself disliking more and more with each passing moment.

Saturos reached out, pushing the scythe away from the Water Adept, looking at Menardi with a smile in his eyes. "No need," he whispered, she looking to him and her facial features beginning to soften. "We've already discussed a few things."

Felix slipped again, falling on his stomach, still fumbling for his sword, stuck in the sheath, pausing as this information sunk in. "You mean... we missed the fight?" he asked, sprawled in an awkward position, tugging on his sword.

"I did not wish to fight anyone," Alex said in his own defense.

Menardi looked at the dented breastplate Saturos wore and the bruise beginning to form on the crown of his head. "You could have fooled me," she commented dryly.

"Menardi," Saturos admonished, but Alex had already begun to speak.

"If you'll forgive me, My Lady," the Water Adept said quickly, taking Menardi's hand. "Had I known you were Adepts and scholars my reaction to your arrival would have been considerably different." He pressed his lips momentarily to Menardi's fingertips, her soft white cheeks boasting a terrible blush.

Saturos frowned angrily and cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, well, we can put that behind us now, Alex," he said quickly, stepping between the two and walking toward where Felix still struggled to stand, hardly having made it to one knee.

"Of course, Saturos," Alex said, still looking at Menardi, giving her a slight nod. Menardi only gave him a long look, then turned away, not sure how to interpret such a forward human. She retreated back to Saturos's side, Felix now on his feet with his master's aid. The three turned, facing the Water Adept, he looking back at them with the same curiosity in his eyes.

"So," Saturos began, trying to sound conversational-like. "How much of the functions of the lighthouses have you studied?"

"Meaning?" Alex asked.

"What is your understanding on the seal on Alchemy?" Saturos said a little more clearly.

Alex thought a moment, then began to cross the room, reaching behind one of the large ornate statues and pulling out an armful of scrolls. He returned to the group, displaying them to Saturos who grabbed a few, opening them and examining them with eager haste. "I have studied nearly all that is detailed here," Alex said softly. "They belong to my clan, so you will forgive me if I request that I keep them?"

"Of course," Saturos said, not really paying attention, Menardi helping him as he shuffled through the documents.

"What all have you read?" Menardi asked in shock, skimming over a page. "All of this?"

"All of this," Alex confirmed. "My understanding is there is a seal set on Alchemy and... the Golden Sun..."

Saturos paused, looking up as the man quietly mentioned this additional factor. "What do you know of the Golden Sun?" he asked softly, trying not to display his worry openly in his voice.

Alex looked at Saturos, blinking once, then said, "only what I have read in these scrolls."

"We are not questing after the Golden Sun," Saturos murmured, handing the scrolls back to Alex, shaking his head slowly. "If that is your intent, then I'm afraid I must-"

"No!" Alex said hurriedly, shaking his head. Then a little calmer, "No, I only meant that along with Alchemy it was sealed away, not intended to be returned unless someone claimed it."

Saturos nodded, remembering the story. His book did not detail the Golden Sun, but the power of such a thing sounded so great that it might be the true danger lying in Alchemy. For a moment, he had thought that Alex might be after the Golden Sun itself. If such were true, he could be very dangerous. Anyone foolish enough to seek that sort of power could be dangerous. No, their quest was simply to unleash Alchemy. As long as this Golden Sun was left untouched, Saturos was sure that Alchemy would be safe in their world.

Yet as he looked into Alex's eyes, there seemed to be something more there. He said he did not wish to search for the Golden Sun, and yet...

"I've seen how suppressed our people's power have been," Alex said, bringing Saturos out of his thoughts. "Our being Mia and myself. Every year it becomes harder and harder to heal the people of Imil. Almost as though our power is weakening."

"We think that may be happening," Menardi said softly. "Saturos and I come from the lands of the far northwest. You have heard of Gaia Falls, haven't you?"

"The boundaries of Weyard where time and space end?" Alex asked. "Of course. Some sailors have actually gone out to those areas directly north of Imil and sailed along the edge."

"Our people live practically on the edge of Gaia Falls," Saturos murmured. "It wasn't always this way, but Gaia Falls is eating away at itself, getting closer and closer to our villages."

"And to Mars Lighthouse," Menardi added. "Within a matter of years, maybe less, there may no longer be a Mars Lighthouse. Gaia Falls will have taken that, too."

"What does Gaia Falls have to do with the seal on Alchemy?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weyard is starved of the elements," Felix said as though it were obvious. "It's eating up itself to make up for it. Just like our bodies do when they are starved."

Alex smiled at Felix. "Impressive knowledge, young one," he smirked. "However, you do not look like you come from the same regions as Saturos and Madame Menardi."

"I came from Vale," Felix said softly, staring at the ground for a moment. "I chose to join them."

"Vale?" Alex said, his voice giving away his excitement. "Then you must have already visited Sol Sanctum!" Saturos and Menardi exchanged grim looks, but Alex had already continued, "You have the Elemental Stars with you! I can take you to the aerie of this lighthouse this very moment, if you like-"

"That is the one thing we have not been able to do," Saturos corrected Alex, wincing.

Alex's face fell instantly. "You do not have the Elemental Stars?"

"Yet," Menardi snapped, a little irritated by the tone in Alex's voice.

"How do you intend to light the lighthouses without the Elemental Stars?" Alex asked, dismayed. "Don't you understand that those are the key to unleashing Alchemy?"

"Of course we know that!" Saturos barked, upset with the haughty nature this Water Adept was presenting. Did he really think he knew more than Saturos did on this matter? "A group of our people went to Vale nearly two years ago. We were unable to get the Elemental Stars from the Sanctum."

"Why?" Alex asked, his tone becoming almost unbearable. "Is it really so difficult a task?"

"You could never understand what happened there," Menardi hissed, her temper running short. "Powers beyond your imagination guard those gems, and the people of Vale refused to cooperate with us in addition!"

"Then you take what you need by force," Alex said in a soft, menacing voice. "If Weyard is dying, let a few fall in order to save the whole of the earth!"

"We are crusaders, Alex," Saturos said, trying to calm both sides of the ordeal. "Not butchers. We do not want to shed blood that needs not be shed."

"I understand that, Saturos," Alex sighed. "But if you hope to accomplish anything, you will need those stones."

"We'll get them," Felix suddenly piped up, stepping forward to Alex. Alex raised a contemptuous eyebrow at Felix.

"You?" he asked.

"We wanted to explore the lighthouses to know what to expect there," Felix said. "We've already studied Mars Lighthouse, Venus Lighthouse, and parts of the Jupiter Lighthouse. If you're not going to help us here, then we're done studying Mercury Lighthouse, so now we're going to go back to Vale and get those stars."

"And this will be your second attempt?" Alex asked, looking at Saturos and Menardi.

"We are well prepared this time," Saturos sighed. "It won't take us long to get the stars and light all the beacons."

"So you are going to begin your journey to Vale now?" Alex asked quietly.

"We'll return, most likely, within six months with the Elemental Stars," Menardi said. "We need to return home to Prox and gather all our supplies and the things we'll need on such a long journey."

"And you expect me to wait here while you go and... attempt to retrieve these stars?" Alex asked, looking at Saturos.

The Proxinian shrugged. "An idea..."

Alex shook his head, a look of thought coming over his face. "No... No, I think it would be best if I were to accompany you."

"You mean assist?" Menardi corrected, her lips pulled into a sour smile.

"If those are the words you wish to use, then, yes," Alex murmured. "Don't you think it would be wisest that way?"

"What do you mean?" Saturos asked.

"Well, you would have more than one type of element in your group," Alex stated simply.

"Felix is aligned with Venus," Menardi said quickly. "We have more than one."

"But Venus and Mars are often on the same plane in Alchemy," Saturos pondered aloud. "It would give us the upper hand to have one of the Mercury Clan traveling with us."

"Also, strength in numbers," Alex added cheerily. "Four strong Adepts could hardly be denied access to the lighthouses, don't you agree?"

"Completely," Saturos sighed.

"Then it is settled," Alex smiled, looking cooly from person to person. "I will accompany you back to your homeland, and then onto Vale."

"But what about your Guardianship?" Saturos asked, his eyes narrowing. "It is your responsibility to protect Mercury Lighthouse. What if something should happen while you are gone?"

"I will simply tell Mia that I have an obligation to go somewhere," Alex said smoothly, waving his hand in dismissal. "I do not need to detail anything. All I will say is that it is urgent, and I shall not return for a long while."

"And she'll listen to just that?" Felix asked, a little doubtful.

Alex looked at him. "Mia trusts me with her life. She would never question anything I do..." He pursed his lips as the four began to walk out of the lighthouse. "Not yet at least," he murmured as an afterthought.

But he quickly abandoned the idea, and the four companions began to rapidly discuss their plans for the morning's departure.

  
  


(A/N: All better! Now its done! About time. I'll try to write more soon, but I've got a butt load of work now that school's on. I'll post when I can, but continue to R&R! I think that next time, we'll finally be getting back to Vale! Until next time!!)

  
  



	6. Part Six: Destiny Bound

(A/N: About freakin' time, right?! I'm sorry this one took so long! School's been murder. Forget the Author's Note, and I'll just let you get right to the story, okay? Enjoy!!)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part Six:

  
  


Destiny Bound

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun had only begun to rise the next morning when Alex sat at a table with his new companions. They had been up most of the night, discussing things, then Alex had left to prepare his things. He had gathered only what he would need, and took nothing that had any emotional value. On a quest such as the one he was undertaking, emotion would only get in the way. He hated to use these people like he was about to, but he could in no other way gain access to the Golden Sun. 

He hadn't yet told Mia his plans to leave. Saturos and the others were going to leave in a short while, and Alex wasn't sure Mia would be awake by then. She had been asleep all morning and he didn't wish to wake her. So he'd written a note and put in on the small table next to her bed. She would see the note and read it. If she didn't, Alex had already told Rebecca he was leaving on a trip.

So, having tied up all the loose end he could think of in Imil, he sat down to a hurried breakfast with Saturos and Felix. Menardi had gone on ahead to the ship, she seeming to be more the one in charge of the actual progress of the mission, Saturos a leader in a more political sense. They spoke softly over soft-boiled eggs from the giant sea turtles that lived in the nearby reefs and toast, wanting to leave as quickly as possible for obvious reasons. Alex was on his second piece of toast, the boy, Felix, having already downed his entire meal being his main source of conversation as Saturos was doing his best to shove his mouth at a constant speed. He was enjoying the quiet of the Inn when suddenly a loud clatter of footsteps came from the stairway.

"Rebecca!" came the girl's voice as a streak of pale blue erupted into the Inn's main area. "I found this note on my nightstand from Alex, and he said that he-" Mia stopped herself short, realizing that the man she spoke of was now looking at her from a table with two strangers. Alex watched as she eyed Felix and Saturos with obvious misgivings and he slowly rose, crossing the room to see her.

He opened his mouth to speak but Mia had already begun. "What is this, Alex?" she asked in a hushed voice as she handed him the letter. She cast a quick glance at the visitors, then looked back at Alex, her eyes full of confusion and worry. "You said you were leaving?"

"And so I am," Alex said, struggling to look the girl unwaveringly in the eye. He'd never done this before; speak to someone as though he was telling them the truth when inside he was merely using them as a simple stepping stone.

Mia looked at him, slowly shaking her head. "You can't leave, Alex," she whispered. "Not now... What about the sickness?"

"The sick time is nearly over, Mia," Alex said before Mia could label another reason for him not to go. "You can handle it all on your own."

"But what about the lighthouse?" Mia asked. "I can't protect it and stay at the village all the time..."

"Mia," Alex said, taking the girl's shoulders. "Trust me when I tell you that nothing bad will happen to the lighthouse while I am gone..." Alex smiled at the double-meaning presented in his statement. Mia, however, was quite unaware.

"But where are you going that is so important?" Mia asked in a desperate voice. "What is so urgent that you would leave your position as Guardian?"

"I never said I am leaving my position as Guardian," Alex quickly retorted. "I am simply going away for a while. Mia," he said as she looked away in frustration, "I will return to Imil... This journey will not take me too long."

"Yes, but why must you leave at all?" Mia asked, her eyes cutting quickly to Alex. "You're always so secretive, Alex... It's like you're hiding something from me..."

Alex was a little taken aback. Mia knew that there was more than Alex was willing to tell her. But he had been training himself, preparing himself, for this. His face didn't move. His eyes didn't twitch. He didn't flinch. All he did was tilt his head slightly to the side and smile.

"Mia," he cooed softly. "Would I ever lie to you?"

For a moment, it looked as though he hadn't fooled Mia. Suddenly, the girl sighed, a soft smile gracing her pale, pink lips. "I'm sorry, Alex... I'd only thought that-"

"I would never do anything to endanger you or the lighthouse," Alex continued. "Besides, Mia, you know that only we can enter the lighthouse."

"That's true," she sighed. Her eyes moved from Alex to the two visitors, now standing, starting toward the doorway, pausing there to look at Alex. Mia motioned to them, Alex looking over his shoulder at his companions. "They are waiting for you."

Alex sighed. "So they are..." He turned back to Mia. "I suppose this is goodbye, then... for now."

"Yes," Mia said, quickly eyeing the ground, but it failed to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes. "I... It... After all these years, it seems strange to suddenly be losing the only two family members I've ever known."

Alex felt a pang inside of him and for a moment, his face showed this. He quickly shook his head to shake off the feelings and stood a little straighter. "Yes. It is strange. However, life moves on and we must follow its course no matter how we may feel about it."

Mia looked up, wiping her tears away quickly. "I will miss you, Alex."

Alex smiled. "And I you, Mia." He took her hand and squeezed it gently, pausing in his hold to ponder a moment. In a way, it was like losing a younger sister, yet completely different all at once. There was more that connected him to this girl than would that of a brother, some deeper emotional bond. From the way Mia was looking at him, he knew she sensed it, too. Not only sensed it, but felt it.

Alex forced himself to release Mia's hand. He couldn't do this anymore; tie himself to people, to things. That would only lead to his downfall. It would only cause him to fail in his quest. He turned away from Mia without another word, his face wiped of all emotion. His eyes looked to the doorway where Saturos and Felix stood, waiting at the door. As he crossed the inn to meet his new companions, he swore silently to himself a sacred vow.

That he would not fail...

* * *

  
  


The people in Prox seemed to be even more suspicious of this new Water Adept than they ever had of the Valeans. Saturos noticed the Elder seemed a little un-nerved to find someone as well versed in the legends of the elements as he was. Puelle allowed Alex to stay, as long as Saturos kept him close by at all times. Saturos wasn't sure exactly what the chieftain implied by this. It was true that Saturos trust Alex almost as far as he could throw a house, but to keep Alex in his sights at all times? It was nigh impossible, what with the Water Adept constantly vanishing in a blur of water, then suddenly reappearing whenever he deemed it beneficial. It would have driven Saturos mad had he not been so occupied in studying with Menardi, all on account of a very interesting conversation they had with Puelle a few months after their return.

Almost two weeks had passed when the Elder informed them of the chieftain's intention of speaking with them. Saturos wondered momentarily if somehow Alex was causing trouble or if Felix had accidently used his psynergy yet again.

Puelle had invited them into the study, two lavish chairs sitting in front of an ornately carved wooden desk. Saturos took one seat and Menardi the other. Puelle observed them carefully, slowly walking to his seat at the desk. Saturos tried not to look like his noticed Puelle's eyes, burning upon him, but he doubted he managed to hide the uneasiness he felt. His mind ran through a list of every flaw he could imagine he had. After instantly accumulating a very long list, he tried to think of any flaws Menardi had.

Strangely nothing came to mind.

Puelle took his seat, staring at his hands which he was wringing together almost nervously. It was a long moment before Puelle's eyes finally met with the two Proxinians. "I want you both to know you aren't in any trouble..."

"What?" Saturos said almost instantly, shock written all over his face.

"I'm telling you that because you look a little nervous," Puelle assured them quickly. "But I want you both to know this isn't a disciplinary council."

Menardi looked as perplexed as Saturos. "Then... why did you summon us here?" she asked gingerly.

Puelle leaned back in his seat, his eyes again turned downward to his hands. When he spoke, his voice was low with a near misty-quality to it. "Have you two ever noticed anything... strange about your relationship?"

"Relationship?!" both Menardi and Saturos squeaked out in something along the lines of fear and denial, both Proxinians blushing silver.

Puelle had jumped at their response, and quickly clarified, "Yes, as traveling companions."

Saturos and Menardi exchanged embarrassed glances, murmuring tiny, "...oh."'s, and the blush redoubling itself on their cheeks.

Puelle, a little unsure what to make of this gesture, continued. "But have you noticed anything... odd?"

"Like what?" Saturos asked.

"Like..." Puelle seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Like that you seem to find yourself thinking what the other person is thinking? Or what they're feeling?"

"We've finished each other's sentences more times than I can count," Menardi said usefully. "And that day... when we went to Vale?" Menardi's eyes were intensely trained on Saturos. "I knew that Elder was going to hit you with a wind spell before you even drew your sword..."

Saturos slowly nodded, adding in a hushed voice, "And there have been times when we'd look at each other, and everything that was needed to be said was spoken, and we hadn't said a word... It was almost as if-"

"We knew what the other was saying without having to even ask," Menardi finished quietly, looking at Saturos in wonder. She suddenly let out a short breath and began rubbing her arms, looking at the floor and smiling to herself. She'd just gotten goose bumps.

Puelle was looking at the two, a slight smile on his face. He took in a deep breath through his nose, brushing a stray lock of fiery-red hair out of his eyes. "So it has already happened, then?"

Saturos looked away from Menardi, focused on Puelle. "What's happened?"

Puelle, pausing and pursing his lips, seemed troubled, yet thrilled, all at once. Saturos stared long and hard at the chieftain. What was it Puelle was so hesitant to tell them about?

The chieftain took a breath, and spoke. "It has been... yes, nearly two hundred years since it happened. Prox was in turmoil then. An accident had occurred that involved the psynergy of some young Adept who was quick to anger and easily offended. He had not learned yet how to control and channel his psynergy. He killed many people from a loss of his temper and, incidentally, himself. People in the village began to talk, friends and family of those that were lost in the accident. They said that psynergy was a curse and that the only way to assure something like this never happened again, they had to go and destroy Mars Lighthouse. That way, so they thought, no child would ever be born an Adept again."

Puelle had stood and crossed to the window, looking out on the gently falling snow as night began to settle in on their little village. His eyes seemed to grow glassy as he continued. "I was a young man, then. Not much older than you, Saturos. My family had been among those that died in the accident; my mother, my father, and my two younger sisters. However, I did not follow those who wanted some sort of vengeance for the death of their loved ones. Instead, I stood by the handful of Proxinians that would protect the lighthouse. The chieftain led us to the Mars Lighthouse, hoping we could resolve the matter peacefully. He knew the importance of the lighthouse in the eternal spectrum of things. We couldn't allow for these people to destroy the very strong hold of the element of fire....

"Among those that stood in defense of the lighthouse was a young woman my age, Illina, a girl who had agreed to take my hand in marriage. We all knew that as long as Illina and I stood together, we had the most powerful weapon in the history of the eons."

Menardi frowned slightly. "And what was that?"

Puelle turned to look at the two young Adepts. "Illina and I shared the same strange bond you and Saturos share," he murmured quietly. "It is extremely rare, sometimes skipping hundreds of generations at a time. It was even said that Illina and I would the last of the Proxinians to gain this power. But the Elder assured me that would not be the case. That this power would be handed down to another generation, and fortunately, I have lived to see it."

"What power?" Saturos asked, a little irritated that Puelle seemed to be stalling.

Puelle turned again to the window, slipping into that dream-like state once more. "Neither of you understand what you are, do you?" he murmured. "The incredible power that lies at your fingertips that could save us... or destroy us."

"Puelle?" Menardi said tinily as the Proxinian fell silent. "I'm not sure we understand."

Saturos, however, seemed perfectly aware now of what the chieftain spoke of. He leaned back in his chair and shook his head slowly, a look of surety on his face. "It's just a myth, isn't it? A mere legend to make the Proxinians think we are somehow a superior race, isn't it?"

"Each race possesses some sort of power representing their element," Puelle snapped, spinning rapidly and glaring at Saturos, deep red eyes piercing him. "However, the ability for two beings to merge into the creature that represents our element is unique to our race."

"Merge into..." Menardi began softly. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," Puelle sighed. "Illina and I were bound to each other spiritually, something unavoidable. Even if she and I had hated each other, that binding could never be broken. That connection, that binding force, allowed us to do what has only been done a handful of times in the history of our people; we were able to fuse together into the form of a dragon."

"So it's true?" Saturos asked. "The fusion dragon isn't just a story?"

"Of course it isn't," Puelle hissed. "Such thoughts alone are blasphemous."

Menardi blinked several times, looking quite confused. "So... what you're telling us is that Saturos... and I... have the power to turn into this... creature?"

Saturos's eyes glowed with a hungry light. "Then we'll use it. Why not just storm Sol Sanctum and Vale and take the Elemental Stars by force? It shouldn't take long for us to master this technique! The Valean Elders will have no choice but to-"

"You will never practice this technique!" Puelle gasped suddenly, flying to his desk and slamming his hands down on the wood. "First and foremost we will not resort to barbaric bloodshed. Raised by the Elder himself, you of all Proxinians should know that, Saturos!"

The Adept slowly sat, his cheeks heating in shame.

Puelle regained his composure, continuing his story. "Allow me to tell you what happened at the final battle for Mars Lighthouse. The defenders had suffered great casualties. All that remained was the chieftain, a few Adepts, Illina, and myself. We all knew what we had to do in order to protect the lighthouse, and Illina and I were prepared to sacrifice ourselves to do it. You see, when the fusion occurs, the flame of life itself merges from two into one great celestial inferno, glowing for a brief moment in all its brilliance, than dies as quickly as it formed. Illina and I knew what it meant to fuse into the dragon. It would mean sacrificing our lives. We were prepared to make that sacrifice if called on, and we were."

Puelle quieted, blinking back what appeared to be tears. "When our battle was finished, the aggressors had ceased to attack, but Illina and I had still taken heavy damage..." The Chieftain paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "She gave the last little bit of his life force to me, just before she died. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today."

"So all those that merge into the Fusion Dragon... die?" Menardi asked in disbelief.

"That's why you cannot ever practice the technique," Puelle said quietly. "There is no training, no lessons to be given. If the time ever comes when you need to use it, you will know exactly what to do."

"How?" Saturos asked quietly.

Puelle smiled gently at the Adept. "I can only offer the same explanation as to why you and Menardi's spirit's are bound; I don't know... But I do know that you will understand exactly when and how it is to be done... if the time comes."

"If we can't use this power," Saturos pondered aloud. "Why did you bother to tell us?"

Puelle's eyes rested heavily on Saturos. "I am hoping you won't need to ever use it, Saturos. But, nevertheless, you needed to be informed. This task that we, no, the Gods have bestowed upon you is not an easy one. Who knows what will try to stop you? To stand in your way..." The chieftain paused, looking out the window. The other two Adepts' eyes hurried to see what he was looking at. They saw Karst and Felix, walking quickly through the night, hurrying home from the days activities. Puelle sighed deeply. "And they might be closer than you think..."

Saturos whipped around instantly, staring at the chieftain, but Menardi spoke first. "You can't mean Felix? He's been as loyal as Saturos and I throughout this whole journey!"

"Felix would never betray us!" Saturos snapped angrily. "I may have my qualms about Alex, but Felix will always stand beside us! No matter what the case!"

"Don't let your feelings for your student blind you, Saturos," Puelle said in an angry hiss. "You will be returning to Vale, his home. Don't underestimate the turmoil that memories can wreak inside a person, especially when people begin to recognize him. He has a sister still there, you know..."

Saturos paused a moment. After all these years, he had completely forgotten that Felix had any family other than those in Prox. It seemed strange to him now to even fathom Felix being of another race, let alone another family. He was almost like a younger brother to Saturos; a family that he had never had the opportunity to have. To think of Felix abandoning him and going back to his Valean beliefs with his family not only hurt him deeply, but it would ruin all they had tried to accomplish. For Felix, seeing those from his past, friends, relatives would deal a heavy blow to him.

"So..." he began quietly. "What do you suggest we do?"

Puelle thought for a long while. "It is not my place to say."

"Do you think Felix has even thought about what will happen when he sees those he knows again?" Menardi inquired softly.

"He probably will be looking forward to it," Puelle said. "Saturos, the only thing I can suggest is that you not take Felix with you to Vale. That would be the only way to be sure Felix doesn't get caught up again in the ties he has there."

Saturos rested his head on his hands, elbows balanced on the arms of the chair. Could he do that to Felix? Forbid him to see the last member of his family that might accept him? Tell him he was forbidden to go home again, perhaps forever? What sort of a friend and brother would he be then? He couldn't bring himself to be so cruel as to forbid Felix, but something had to be done. Saturos looked over at Menardi who could only shake her head and sigh.

"We'll think about it," she murmured. "We aren't leaving for a long while, anyway."

"Good," Puelle murmured. "You should give yourselves more than adequate time for preparation." The chieftain motioned gently at the two, excusing them. "You are dismissed, Adepts."

Saturos felt odd. Usually he felt comforted after speaking with the Elder, but this conversation hadn't lifted his spirits at all. If anything, Saturos was more confused and worried than ever.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos had been avoiding the conversation with Felix for nearly three months. Now, however, Menardi had scheduled them to leave in one week. Saturos had just finished informing Alex who was glad to finally get on the move. He seemed antsy and almost overly anxious to Saturos, but the Proxinian dismissed it quickly. After all, Alex had come from a village where there was constantly work to be done. Prox was a little more calm than that, and no doubt bored Alex terribly.

Saturos was still unsure of how to break the news to Felix. Like Puelle said, they couldn't risk having anything happen. If Felix found his sister again, he'd want to spend time with her, catching up on things they'd missed, time that they didn't have. Also, Felix could become emotional again. Though he'd sworn his allegiance to Prox and their cause, who could tell what would happen if he was locked in an emotional situation for too long. He could be turned, or worse; betray them.

Saturos stood in front of the main window, staring out at the lightly falling snow of spring. The heavier winter snows had ceased and now, everything was much calmer. It wasn't much warmer, but the sun did shine more often and the days were quickly becoming longer. The time was finally right to set sail for Vale. The only question was who would be in their party?

"Are you okay, Saturos?"

Saturos turned to see Felix standing behind him. It was shocking for him to look upon the boy now, to take in all the change that had been wrought in so little time. Felix was now a tall, handsome young man of eighteen, the same age Saturos had been when he met the boy. Felix still had the childish, youthful face, but it was now worn and scarred with battles that children such as they should not have had to fight. However, they were children that were expected to become adults at a time far earlier than it should have been. Whether they wanted to or not, they would have had to have fought.

Saturos nodded, partly to himself, turning his back on the window and starting toward the library. "I'm fine," he murmured. Felix watched him walking across the room, not following him. Saturos paused in the doorway, leaning on the post. He couldn't just keep running from this. Either he told him now, or Alex would "accidently" let it slip in his conversation. The Water Adept seemed to practically relish in creating all sort of chaos he could. Saturos turned, locking eyes with Felix. The boy only raised his eyebrows in question, Saturos letting out a long breath.

"We're leaving for Vale in a week," he finally murmured.

Felix blinked. "Vale?"

"Before you say anything, Felix," Saturos blurted quickly, "Let me say what I need to-"

"That means," Felix began quietly, going a deathly pale. "Jenna... Wha-What am I going to tell Jenna? She's going to have so many questions! She'll want to know where Mom and Dad are... I can't... I can't just tell her..."

Saturos paused, eyeing the floor. "Felix, you can't come with us."

The blur of thoughts racing through Felix's head stopped. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean I can't come?"

"Puelle wants us to avoid any emotional complications at all costs," Saturos said quickly. "I tried to tell him you would never do anything we'd regret, but he was very adamant about you not coming."

"You mean I can't see Jenna?" Felix asked tinily, his large eyes of soft brown-sugar filling with moisture.

Saturos searched for the right words for the moment. "Felix..." He couldn't think of anything more to say to the poor boy.

Felix was shaking his head and glancing around the room, trying to blink back the tears. "What? Does that mean, like... ever?"

"Felix, think about it," Saturos murmured. "If Jenna were to ask about Anne and Charles, you'd have to explain everything to her... We don't have time for that, number one, but more importantly, what if she were to tell the Elders or something?" Saturos shook his head. "We can't risk it, Felix. We just can't."

Felix hurried over to Saturos. "Wait, Saturos, I don't want to talk to her or anyone. I wouldn't tell them who I was. I-I'd keep it secret!"

"You haven't changed that much in these few short years, Felix," Saturos sighed heavily. "They'd know who you are right off the bat, even if you didn't talk to anyone."

"Then..." Felix murmured, his mind racing to come up with some sort of a solution. He didn't want to talk with Jenna yet. Not until Prox was safe and he and his parents could go home all together. But he had to see her again, just to know she was safe. Just to know she was still there. Then, a thought entered his head. "I'll wear a mask."

Saturos raised an eyebrow. "A mask?"

"So no one can see who I am," Felix explained. "I wouldn't talk to anyone, and I wouldn't go looking for her or anything... It's just..." He paused, looking at the floor. "I'd hoped to see her when we went. I'd like to at least try to see her..."

"You couldn't talk to her," Saturos said.

"I'm not ready to talk to her yet," Felix admitted quietly. "Not until I'm on better terms with my parents."

Saturos smiled sadly. "That could be a while, Felix."

The boy shrugged. "I know..." He looked up at Saturos hopefully. "So... can I go?"

Saturos sighed. "I don't see any reason why not."

Felix let out a wild whoop of joy and leapt into the air. Suddenly, he tackled Saturos around the middle into a huge bear hug, screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" at the top of his lungs. Menardi and Alex quickly burst into the room at the sound of Felix's cries. Saturos, who was never one for physical attention to begin with, let alone affection, was very embarrassed. But wriggle as he might, Felix, in all of his excitement, wouldn't let go.

"Are all you adventurers this strange or just those two?" Alex asked dryly of Menardi who was laughing softly at the sight of Master and Apprentice.

"Just these two," Menardi laughed, looking at Saturos intently as the two went from bear hug to a wrestling match. The two men were like brothers, constantly trying to prove themselves in the other's eyes. Menardi realized something as she was watching Saturos and Felix. It was three years ago that day that she had made a promise to another; Agatio. But more importantly than that...

She would never be able to swear herself to Agatio.

Ever.

  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: Yay! End of chapter! Sorry, I know it's shorter than the other one's I've posted, but it is a chapter. This last bit was to reassure everyone that Agatio DOES NOT get the girl... at least not this one. And what do I mean by that? You'll see! ^_~ I'll have the next chapter up soon. It just needs a little revising and I'll post it. Keep R&R! The more I get, the faster I write!)


	7. Part Seven: Nostalgia

A/N: The musical's finally over, so I'll try a lot harder to post more often. But enough of me, here's the next fic! It finally ties into the prologue, and into the game itself. The story should go a lot faster from now on! (As if it was exciting enough before? JK!) Yay!!! ^_^ Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


Part Seven:

Nostalgia

  
  
  
  


Felix stared out at the plaza at the front of Vale, his hometown, through the eyes of a thick plaster mask embellished in green, blue and copper paints. His breath was warm and trapped inside the mask, making him more uncomfortable than he already was to be home again. Saturos led the group through the town, stopping momentarily at the center of the plaza, staring at the psynergy stone thoughtfully. 

He, Menardi and Alex all had their hoods up, shielding their faces. He remembered only too well what had happened last time they were here. He would not allow this to happen again. He knew he'd promised Puelle that they would not shed innocent blood, but if he allowed the Valeans to withhold the stars from him again, the only innocent blood that would be spilt would be Proxinian. He would not let it come to that.

"Where is this Sol Sanctum you spoke of, Saturos?" Alex asked, Saturos turning to look at his companion.

He motioned up the hill. "Near the peak of Mount Aleph."

"Let's go," Alex said, turning for the mountain, but Menardi reached out and grabbed his arm. She slowly pressed her sharpened fingernails through the human's cloak and into his skin. Alex tried, and failed, to hold in a wince of pain. He tore his arm away as Menardi sent him a withering glance.

"Not so hasty, Alex," she growled. "If we go barging up the mountain, every Adept in this village would be after us."

"And we won't shed innocent blood," Felix added quickly. "We promised."

Saturos said nothing in response to that. He may have promised, but not doubt he would already be suffering eternal damnation in whatever lay after this life. No mortal was ever truly meant to touch, let alone steal the Elemental Stars.

Alex sighed, looking from companion to companion. "Fine," he spat finally. "You want to do things the peaceful way, we'll do them the peaceful way. Let's develop a plan and get it over with."

"To start things off, we need to find the man called Kraden," Saturos said.

"He's all the way in Tolbi!" Menardi gasped angrily. "What does that old fossil have to do with this anyway-"

"He's been studying the Sanctum and the elements for years now," Saturos said. "He should know something about Sol Sanctum that can help us."

"So we have to backtrack all the way to Tolbi?" Alex asked dryly. "I do not like this plan."

Saturos looked at Alex. "Actually, Kraden was just sent up here two weeks ago by Lord Babi. He's studying independently and he's taken on a few students."

"Who?" Felix asked quietly.

"Just a few locals," Saturos dismissed with a wave of his hand. He continued. "I heard he lives just on the outskirts of the village. We'll go and interrogate him later. First we have to check into the Inn."

"I'm not tired," Alex said shortly.

Saturos glared at him. "Well, some of us are."

"Perhaps," Alex said with a yawn. "I would much rather spend my time looking through the sanctum myself. Perhaps I could determine where the stars lay."

Saturos sighed deeply. "You may go, but don't touch anything. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Alex only smiled and whisked away, starting up the hillside.

"And keep out of sight!" Saturos called after him, though no one in the village noticed him. The hum of noise in the plaza was too loud. Saturos shook his head slowly. "I don't know if this was a good idea or a bad idea to bring that Water Adept along," he sighed to the other two of his companions.

"We trust your judgement," Menardi said softly. She cast a weary glance to the stone stairway Alex had disappeared up. "I only wish Alex would do the same."

"He knows as much about the elements as I," Saturos replied tiredly. "I don't think he'll cause anymore trouble than I would, Menardi."

"You mean you hope not," she said as they started for the Inn.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"And your names please?"

Saturos kept his hood down just enough to shadow his face from the Innkeeper. She looked to be the same Innkeeper that had been there three years ago. The last thing he needed was for her to recognize him.

"We are but part of a chain of traveling merchants from Tolbi," he said in monotone. "The company name is Tamnua."

"Tamnua," the woman slowly repeated. "Alright, sir, that will be twenty-one coins for the night."

Saturos set down a handful of gold coins onto the desk. The woman quickly counted them out, then turned and grabbed the key from the nail on the wall. "Enjoy your stay."

Saturos nodded to her gratefully, taking the key and starting for the stairs. He stopped momentarily at the table Felix and Menardi sat at, motioning for them to follow him. The three went up the stairs to the small room above. Saturos had no sooner closed the door than Menardi threw her cloak off.

"Oh! That's much better," she sighed. "Another minute under this heavy cloak in this heat and I would have melted!"

Saturos wasn't so hasty in taking off his cloak. He slowly unfastened the clasp and, taking it off, hung it on the door. He sighed to himself, setting his bag of things on one of the four beds, the same four beds that had been there when he had last been there. It was a bit unnerving for him. He half imagined that at any moment Siad would walk through the door again. But as he looked to the bed sitting by the window at the young man staring out at the plaza below, he knew that time had passed him by. He stared for a moment at Felix, his masked face turned from the two Proxinians.

"Felix," he finally said with a light chuckle. "You can take off that mask now. We're in private."

"I'd rather not," Felix murmured quietly, almost to himself.

Saturos shrugged and turned to his bag, beginning to empty a few of the items onto his bed, namely, their armor and weaponry. Menardi had made a good point that it would be harder for them to get into the city without much ado unless they looked like nothing more than mere wanderers. They decided to stow all their armor in their luggage, all save Alex, of course, who wore very little armor to begin with. As a Mercury Adept, blessed with the power of healing, he probably guessed he could handle any amount of damage and simply heal himself.

"I think you were right, Saturos."

Saturos turned to see Felix still sitting on the bed. His voice was muffled and distorted from the mask, but even with his face covered, Saturos could see that the boy was troubled.

"What?" he ventured carefully.

"This is too dangerous," Felix said quietly. "What if someone sees me? What if I see someone... It wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would to contain myself, not now that I'm back..."

Menardi crossed the room, touching the boy's shoulder tenderly. He looked up at her. "If it makes you feel better, just Saturos and I will go up to see Kraden."

"That would probably be for the best, I think," Felix said slowly.

Saturos nodded to Menardi to begin putting out the armor. "Then we'd best be off. We'll start for Sol Sanctum when the sun begins to set."

"Should I meet you there?" Felix asked.

Saturos nodded. "I think that sounds like a plan."

"I'll do that then."

"What do you intend to do while we're gone?" Menardi asked, curious.

Felix let out a sigh. "I'm not sure."

Saturos slipped on his gauntlets and finished securing the breastplate to his chest. "Well, as long as you don't go wandering around and get yourself exposed."

"I wouldn't do anything like that," Felix said a little bit defensively.

Saturos was a bit taken aback. His apprentice had never stung him with such words before. It might just have been the apprehension and stress from returning to his hometown after all this time. He remembered how hard it had been to return to Prox after their first visit to Vale. He was on edge, too. "I apologize, Felix," Saturos said earnestly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

The boy paused. "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright. You're under quite a lot of pressure."

"That's still no excuse-"

"You've said enough!" Saturos laughed lightly. "You don't need to apologize anymore, or else I'll start rejecting your apologies."

Felix laughed a little, too. It sounded strangely distorted by the plaster covering his face- almost like the sound of some dark woodland creature in the night. Saturos shook it off as Menardi flung her cloak back over her shoulders and threw up the hood, holding the pole of her scythe in her hand as though it were a walking stick. (A/N: I imagine Menardi's scythe to have an almost retractable blade. Honestly, how else could she get into all these towns. I mean, if you saw someone walk into your town with a big 'ole scythe, would you be okay with it?)

She tapped it on the ground, looking at Saturos. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Saturos stared only a moment more at Felix. "Yes," he murmured. "I-I'm ready." Saturos grabbed his cloak from the back of the door, putting it back on, though it seemed rather pointless as he had taken it off only a few moments earlier. He stopped in the doorway, throwing up the hood. "You'll meet us near Sol Sanctum-"

"At about sundown," Felix finished. He chuckled. "Yes, Saturos, I know."

Saturos sighed deeply. "I know." He opened the door, letting Menardi out first. "We'll be seeing you shortly."

Felix watched as the door closed behind them. His gaze returned to the plaza as he let out a lusty sigh. "No one else here will."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kraden was an old man, somewhere in the late stages of his life, and his looks showed that. His hair that covered all but the top of his head was shockingly white, as well as the beard he sported on his chin. His eyes were a friendly shade of sky, and his glasses rested just on the edge of his nose, he always having to push them back up and over the bridge of his nose. He knelt by a small patch of earth, clipping at the small herbs that grew in the tiny garden, gathering them and putting them in his bag.

Saturos watched all this from the stone stairway near the tiny cottage. Kraden lived in the middle of no where, whereas the people of Vale were all crowded together in their tiny homes. Anything that happened here would be unknown to those of the village, an advantage for their cause.

However, Saturos soon realized his companion did not share the same respect he did for the elderly gentleman.

Menardi cocked an eyebrow. "That's Kraden?"

"Don't be fooled by appearance, Menardi," Saturos said warily, turning away from the cottage and crouching on the stairs. "He is still the expert on alchemy and psynergy." 

Kraden stood from kneeling on the ground, starting into his house, still not noticing the two Proxinians standing a short distance away. Saturos waited until the door closed to start up the staircase, Menardi a whisper behind him, allowing him to take the lead. They reached the door, Saturos lowering his hood. He reached out and gave a sharp, quick knock on the soft wood. After a moment of pattering footsteps, the door opened widely.

"Yes, who is it?" asked the old man kindly, looking up to see Saturos and Menardi. He didn't seem to be too stunned by their appearance, but after all, he had been working for Babi for many years. No doubt he had seen many things more perplexing than a Proxinian.

"We are two students from far north, come to seek your wisdom," he lied skillfully. Flattery was always the best way to anyone's heart. 

Kraden nodded slowly. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm not giving any lectures today, but if you come back tomorrow-"

"We'll only be a moment," Saturos said, pushing past the man, on into the house. Kraden quickly followed after him, bleating for him not to touch anything. Menardi chuckled, closing the door after she entered.

Saturos picked up one of the artifacts, examining it in the light before Kraden grabbed in from his hand and returned it to it's place on a table. Saturos was amazed. For such a small cottage it seemed that an entire library and laboratory devoted to alchemy was present. 

"No! Don't... just put that down," Kraden said, grabbing at the vial that Saturos had picked up, setting it back on the proper place on the rack. He slapped Saturos's hand as the young male reached for another item on the table to examine. Saturos recoiled, holding his hand and murmuring to himself darkly. 

"Look, good sir," Kraden said hurriedly, clearly feeling inconvenienced. "I am very busy today. I am taking some of my students with me to Mount Aleph to study, and I-"

"The very thing we wanted to talk to you about!" Saturos gasped in feigned shock. "We just have a few questions about the Elemental Stars." 

Kraden's face lit up. Saturos had clearly hit the spot. "Ah!" the old man said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "The old story of the Luna and Sol Rooms." Kraden walked over to one of his walls completely lined with books, up and down and side to side. He grabbed one, pushing his spectacles over the bridge of his nose before thumbing through to the page he sought for.

Saturos slowly wandered over with Menardi to see what the old man was searching for. Finally Kraden gave a soft grunt of satisfaction and thrust the book at Saturos.

"There," he said. "That is what we believe they may look like." Saturos looked at the picture of a marble room with four statues holding the Elemental Stars. On one side, a chandlier something like a sun hung, whereas there was a moon on the other side.

Saturos turned the book to one side, gazing at the picture and wondering if it was truly what Kraden had meant to show him. "This?" he asked.

Kraden nodded enthusiastically. "Isn't it marvelous?"

Saturos bit his lower lip, trying to find the right words. "It's... incorrect," he murmured, turning the page.

"Beg pardon?" Kraden asked, his thick eyebrows lowering. 

Saturos scrolled through the pages, looking for any other pictures. "Yes," he murmured after a moment and handed the book back to Kraden. "It's very incorrect, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" asked Kraden.

"The elemental stars are not in the Luna and Sol Rooms," Saturos said softly. "They're... somewhere else."

"What?" Kraden asked, very confused.

"Never mind," Saturos finally said. "Do you know anything about the puzzles of Sol Sanctum?" 

Kraden jumped at this statement. "Wha?" he gasped. "N-no one is allowed to go up to Sol Sanctum without permission," he said softly. "Not even the Healers are allowed up there without a purpose."

"Surely you've gone before," Saturos said. "A fine Alchemist as yourself..."

Kraden pursed his lips. "Once or twice, but we've never found the Luna and Sol Rooms," he said, sound rather down.

Saturos sighed. "The maze isn't that hard to pass through," he said softly. "Are you sure you know nothing?"

The old man's gaze darkened. "How would you know anything about Sol Sanctum?" he suddenly pressed worriedly.

"Never mind that," Saturos said hurriedly. "What do you know about the Elemental Stars?"

"We are forbidden from seeing them, let alone seeking them," Kraden said. "So I haven't had a chance to learn anything more than what the ancient documents say."

Saturos held in the urge to curse. "Is that all?"

"I have never been privileged to find the Luna and Sol Rooms, so yes," the scholar said quietly. "That is all."

"Now what?" Menardi whispered as Saturos turned back around. "We're right back to where we started three years ago-"

"We'll think of something," Saturos said quickly, trying to hush her.

"They haven't even found the Luna and Sol rooms!" Menardi exclaimed quietly, her voice a little louder. "If he couldn't even do that, how could he help us with-"

"Menardi..." Saturos said, trying to silence her.

"You speak as though you've seen Sol Sanctum," Kraden murmured, eyeing the two. 

"Nonsense," Saturos muttered, looking back at the old man. Menardi opened her mouth to speak, but Saturos quickly motioned for her to be silent. He turned back, nodding gratefully to Kraden then starting toward the door. "You've been a great help, Master Kraden," he said, then muttered darkly under his breath, "Perhaps we'll come back and teach you of Sol Sanctum." The two whisked out the door, Saturos starting toward the stone staircase, Menardi right behind him.

"Well, that was useless," she commented dryly, her wine-colored eyes looking at Saturos with a little less than frustration.

"He knew nothing of the Luna or Sol Rooms," Saturos muttered angrily to himself, wandering to a nearby tree. He leaned against the tree, Menardi soon after joining him. He sighed. "He hasn't seen the Luna Room nor has he seen the Sol Room, though its clear he has a strong desire to..." Saturos laced his fingers together as he pondered. "Perhaps we can use that to our advantage... His knowledge is no meager thing..."

"Kraden..." Menardi murmured. "Can we use him?"

"He will want to examine what we've said," Saturos assured her. "He'll-" Saturos's ears pricked up, suddenly ready to spring into motion.

"What?" Menardi asked. "What is-" Saturos raised a finger to his lips, listening. His ears twitched slightly, he spinning around, glaring at the forest behind him.

Nothing. 

The sound of silence rang loud in Saturos's ears. Someone, or something, was near. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he sensed the energy of someone nearby.

Another sound. 

The rustle of fabric as someone moved; so slight, he almost didn't hear it.

Saturos walked briskly down the path, rounding the corner. She rushed to see where Saturos had gone, rounding the corner to find three young children, sixteen or seventeen years of age, standing in shock as the two Proxinians rounded on them.

Saturos was near fuming Menardi could sense and could hear the anger even in his placid voice. "You," he said, looking at the blonde-haired boy in the front. "You were listening just now, weren't you?" he hissed softly. 

The blonde haired boy didn't say anything, still a little stunned at their sudden appearance. The young girl with auburn hair stepped behind the blonde haired boy and his other companion. Saturos could not put his finger on it, but the girl looked oddly familiar. 

"Isaac," she whimpered softly, the blonde boy looking over at her.

"It's okay, Jenna," he murmured, his gaze back on Saturos. 

Saturos didn't move as Menardi joined at his side, staring at the children suspiciously.

"You haven't answered my question," Saturos said, his voice filled with darkness. "Were you or weren't you listening to us-"

"We weren't," the blonde haired boy replied quickly, a little bit defensively even.

"Then why are you out here," Menardi asked as tensely as Saturos. She and he exchanged momentary glances, then added, "You're all so far away from your village..."

Saturos shifted his weight, waiting for an answer. No one in their right mind would wander all the way out here without a reason, and Saturos knew the sort of reason that would be. He should have known they couldn't enter without someone seeing and recognizing them. But for them to send children as their spies? It disgusted Saturos.

But they couldn't afford to be caught. Saturos looked at Menardi who stared at him desperately, waiting for a sign of what to do. Both he and Menardi knew how dangerous this sort of business was. However, they were a safe distance away from the main part of Vale. No one would ever hear the screams of the children if they did it quickly. 

"W-we have a meeting with Master Kraden," the red haired boy said softly.

"Now let us pass," the blonde said again, trying to step forward.

"Isaac," the girl said again.

Saturos stepped forward to mirror the boy, blocking his path, their chests nearly touching. He stared down at the child with harsh blood-eyes. "And this meeting is important enough that we should move?" he growled softly, the boy looking up at him fearfully.

The boy's hand moved for his tiny sword. The moment he touched the hilt, Menardi had already drawn her dagger, stepping forward so she stood just behind Saturos. The sunlight caught the silver of the blade, sending a sharp glare as she turned it over in her hand, the glare reflecting a rigid arc of light on the boy's cheek.

"Isaac..." the other boy said this time.

The boy's hand still didn't move from his blade. Saturos slowly moved his hand to his own sword's hilt. "You're very foolish... Do you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice," the boy replied curtly, his eyes darting to see Saturos reaching for his sword. He still did not move, even at that threat. Saturos had to say he was quiet amused. The boy was actually refusing to back down. Saturos began to withdraw his sword, the second boy, grabbing for his own sword. Menardi moved as quickly as lightning. Her dagger was pressed to the boy's throat.

The blonde-haired boy looked over at his friend, suddenly fixed with a choice. He looked back at Saturos, still staring at his hand on his sword. The moment was tense. All Menardi needed was Saturos's word. Their throats would be easy to cut. Human flesh was always more supple they were young. Her blade could slice through them quickly, with little mess on her hands. Saturos watched the boy carefully, waiting to see what he would do. Finally, the boy slowly let go of his sword and let his hand hang at his side. Saturos thought for a long moment, about ready to release his sword, then thinking better of it, began to withdraw it. Menardi stiffened, waiting for his order. The blonde boy stumbled away from Saturos back into the girl, the fear starting to show in his eyes.

"Saturos?" Menardi whispered, her free hand twitching tensely. Saturos continued to stare at the boy. He paused, his sword nearly half-way out. Puelle once told him not to draw his sword unless he was prepared to take a life. Saturos felt as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face and down his jaw, hanging on his chin. He wasn't ready. Even for a quest like this with so much at stake, he wasn't ready. 

Saturos relaxed, unwinding his fingers from around the sword, heaving a heavy breath he been waiting to let go for forever it seemed. He stepped backward, away from the path. He stared at the boy for a good long moment, then gave the order.

"Go," he said softly. 

Menardi turned at the sound of his voice, surprised at his command. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Saturos dropped his hand to his side, his fingers still trembling at the reality of what he had almost brought himself to do. 

Menardi stepped away from the other boy, the three children all gathering near, quiet with shock. "What are you doing?" she hissed quietly.

Saturos did not meet her gaze. "We do not want to delay this very important meeting they have," he said. He looked over at Menardi, his gaze shaken. "Do we?" he asked her softly. Menardi said nothing, only looked at Saturos in confusion.

The second boy was rubbing his neck worriedly, looking at the two Proxinians in shock. "C-come on, Isaac," he said suddenly, nudging both his friend and the girl. "Let's go."

The blonde boy stared at Saturos in awe for a long while as though he couldn't believe he was still alive. Finally, his friend caught his attention. They hurried past the two Mars Adepts and took off in the direction of Kraden's cottage, Saturos watching at silent attention until they vanished.

Menardi had held her tongue for about as long as she could. "What was that?!" Menardi demanded. "Those three are probably sent by the mayor to-"

"Those are the students Kraden was expecting," Saturos said to her softly. "They are of no concern to us."

"They looked at us as though they knew who we were, Saturos," she hissed. "If they tell their healers, they'll stop us before we even-"

"I couldn't do it, Menardi!" Saturos suddenly blurted, rounding on her angrily.

Menardi frowned slightly. "What?"

Saturos was breathing heavily from his outburst and his confusion. "I... I couldn't bring myself to draw my sword," he finally answered. "I... I know they are a threat to us, and if they tell, we'll be finished, but, on my word and honor, Menardi, I couldn't do it..."

Menardi reached out, touching his shoulder gently. He was trembling. She almost made a motion to hold him in her arms, but she didn't dare. She didn't know how he felt toward her. Also, their mission had only begun. She couldn't afford to complicate things anymore than they were already, what with the world ending and all. 

She looked up at the sky. Orange had begun to streak the blue across the sky. She sighed, patting his shoulder as a friend and fellow soldier would. "Don't dwell on it," she said finally.

Saturos glanced up at the changing sky, letting out a quiet sigh. "It's almost sundown," he said pointedly.

Menardi nodded. "Almost time to meet Felix."

Saturos breathed in through his nose, raking a hand through his hair quickly, thinking for a moment. "Let's go," he finally said.

Menardi followed close behind him as they entered into the rough of the forest, climbing toward the peak of Mount Aleph. She didn't understand why Saturos felt shamed to be hesitant in drawing his sword, hesitant to kill. It was better a trait than he thought it was. Menardi shoved her dagger back into it's place on her belt, sighing.

She only wished she had his reluctance.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos and Menardi stepped out of the forest, standing near the entrance to the Sanctum when a sharp whistle came from the nearby brush. He and Menardi turned to see Felix crouched behind a tree, standing and starting toward them.

"Have you found Alex?" asked Saturos as Felix drew near.

The young man shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning."

Saturos looked at the sanctum and sighed. "I hope he hasn't gone and done anything rash."

"It's Alex we're talking about," Menardi said dryly. "By now, the world would be in utter chaos if he wanted it to."

Saturos looked at her disapprovingly. "He's one of our companions, Menardi," he admonished her lightly. "We have to learn to trust him."

Menardi frowned. "I will trust him when he gains my trust."

"We aren't breaking the law, exactly... We're just checking to see if what they said was true."

"What was that?" Saturos asked, stiffening.

"Someone's coming," Felix said.

"Quickly," Menardi hissed. "This way."

The three quickly hid behind a ledge, then crouched under the bushes there below. Saturos peeked up over the edge as Kraden and three children came wandering up the path; he soon realized they were the same three from before.

"I don't know about this," the blonde boy said worriedly, glancing back down the path. Saturos heard Felix take in a sharp breath as the three became clearer.

"No," he murmured to himself. "Anyone but them..."

"We're just checking to see if what they said was right," the red-head said, agreeing with Kraden. "And if they were-"

"They must be thieves trying to rob the sanctum!" gasped the girl. "We can't let that happen!"

"Jenna?" Felix murmured under his breath.

Saturos pulled Felix back down as the girl glanced confusedly in their direction. Saturos held Felix's arm tightly. "You know these people?"

"The old man, no," Felix said quickly. "But the other three, yes. I knew them when I was a child here-"

"Do you owe any allegiance to them?" Saturos asked quickly, his grip tightening.

Felix gasped from the slight pain. "Saturos, wha-"

"Do you owe any allegiance to them," he growled again, looking at Felix intensely.

"What?" Felix asked. "N-no! No!" he said as Saturos finally let go of his arm. Felix held his wrist gently, wondering what had compelled Saturos to act the way he did.

Saturos on the other hand was beginning to worry. Perhaps Puelle had been right. It was too dangerous for them to trust Felix. No! What was he thinking? Felix was almost like his brother! How could he be so suspicious of him? Felix would not betray them. He said it himself; he owed these people no allegiance.

He peeked over the edge again, watching as the group entered the sanctum, the blonde following them in quiet reluctantly. "Who are they?" he asked Felix as the boy rose up next to him again.

"The red haired boy was Garet. His grandfather is the mayor. The other boy is Isaac." He paused, looking at Saturos and Menardi. "Kyle's son."

"Kyle's son?" Menardi gasped in disbelief.

"And the girl?" Saturos asked.

"Jenna," Felix said quietly. "My younger sister..."

"Oh, no," Menardi murmured as Saturos hung his head sadly.

"Your sister?" he asked, finally meeting Felix's gaze.

The boy behind the mask nodded. "Yes... She's thought me dead all these years..." Felix let out a long sigh. "If she only knew-"

"She can't know," Saturos said. "At all costs, she cannot find out that you are who you are, let alone what you intend to do."

"I shouldn't have come," Felix said softly. "I was wrong, Saturos. I'm so sorry, but you were right-"

"Don't say that," Saturos said firmly. "You are my apprentice and I will stand by you no matter what. But you are stronger than this." Felix nodded slowly as Saturos continued. "You are not weak enough to be over taken by your base desires."

"Yes, Master."

"If you want, you can remain out here while we go in-"

"No," Felix replied almost instantly. "No, I want to go with you."

"Are you sure you can resist the urge to reveal yourself to your sister?"

"I don't want her to know who I am," Felix replied. "She still believes the teachings of Vale. She still thinks we're destroying the world. I would rather her think me as a hero after the world sees what we've done for them than a villain before they know."

"That's noble of you, Felix," Menardi said quietly.

"Noble as it may be, we need to get in there and avoid running into them at all costs," Saturos said.

"Then perhaps we should wait a while," Felix said.

"What if they trip the trap again?" Menardi asked worriedly. "We know what we did wrong, so we know how to prevent it from happening again-"

"They don't have enough manpower to move all those statues like we did," Saturos said correcting her. "They'll notice something's wrong if they trip the first of the statues, and they'll probably stop."

"So should we wait?" asked Felix again.

Saturos nodded slowly. "Yes... We'll wait."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos led the group down the hall, Felix and Menardi close at his heels.

"Odd," he murmured, running his hand along the wall.

"What's odd?" asked Felix.

"This was one of the pathways that was damaged during our first visit here," Saturos said, looking back at Felix.

"Why is that strange?" Felix asked.

"Because it was entirely caved in," Menardi said. "But it isn't any more..."

"Maybe someone came up and repaired it," Felix suggested.

"No," Saturos said. "They don't allow anyone up here. Not even many of the healers have been up here, let alone let into the sanctum."

"So then how was it fixed?" Felix asked.

Saturos lifted his hand from the wall, confused. "That's what I'm wondering."

"Someone else is here."

Saturos, Menardi and Felix all spun around to see Alex following them. Menardi, not realizing who it was, had already drawn her scythe, the blade aimed at his chest. Alex sighed and pushed it away as the other three let out a breath of relief.

"Where have you been?" Saturos asked quietly.

"About," Alex answered shortly, walking to stand beside Saturos. "There are others here, Saturos."

"We know," Menardi said. "Kraden and three children."

"Was this part of our plan?" Alex asked.

"Not originally," Saturos said.

"Then why are they here?" asked Alex. "I thought you two went to get Kraden to get him to show us the path into the Elemental Star Room."

"He didn't know anything."

"What?" Felix asked.

"He hasn't even seen the Luna and Sol Rooms," Menardi said softly.

Alex shook his head and cursed. "That complicates things."

"No," Saturos said. "No, it doesn't. Not really..."

"Well, how are we supposed to get the stars with four witnesses here?" Alex said haughtily. When Saturos didn't answer, he said, "You see? It does complicate things. It complicates them considerably."

"Perhaps they won't find the Luna and Sol Rooms," Saturos snapped back at him. "They don't know this place like I do. It's practically a labyrinth, and they can't teleport like you can."

"Still," Alex said softly. "I'm not sure I like the idea of us doing this while other eyes may see us-"

"We may not have a choice," Saturos snapped. "I am not leaving this sanctum until the elemental stars are in my hands."

Alex looked at Saturos a good long moment before letting out a long sigh. "Fine," he said finally. "I'll meet you at the Luna and Sol Rooms momentarily." And as quickly as he appeared, the man vanished in a swirl of water.

"I hate it when he does that," Menardi spat bitterly.

"We're not far from the rooms," Saturos said hurriedly. "Come on."

  
  


(A/N: Sorry, I hate to end this one here, but the chapter was just WAY too long with the entire scene in here. I had to cut it somewhere. I'll post it later tonight or tomorrow, depending on when I finish it. Stay tuned! R&R! ^_^)


	8. Part Eight: Past and Present

(A/N: Okie, it's done with! I think this is the fastest post I've ever done! Wow! Now, I didn't exactly lie last time, but I said that it would finally meet up with the game. It did to a point, but now we're finally officially here! Expect this fic to be EXTREMELY long. I use all of the original dialogue for the scenes plus a little of my own embellishment, in case anyone was wondering, or recognized the scene with Saturos and Menardi confronting Isaac and Co. Well, grab a drink, some snacks, pack a lunch, dinner, and maybe breakfast, and read on! This one's a long one, but I won't cut any part of this chapter. We'll finally get the Elemental Stars and go on our merry little way! It's too intense to make everybody wait! ... tho obviously if you're reading this, you must have played the game which means you already know what happens... ^^; Ah, me... Well, here you go! Enjoy! ^_~ )

  
  
  
  


Part 8: Past and Present

  
  
  
  


Saturos led the group down the hall, Felix and Menardi close at his heels.

"Odd," he murmured, running his hand along the wall.

"What's odd?" asked Felix.

"This was one of the pathways that was damaged during our first visit here," Saturos said, looking back at Felix.

"Why is that strange?" Felix asked.

"Because it was entirely caved in," Menardi said. "But it isn't any more..."

"Maybe someone came up and repaired it," Felix suggested.

"No," Saturos said. "They don't allow anyone up here. Not even many of the healers have been up here, let alone let into the sanctum."

"So then how was it fixed?" Felix asked.

Saturos lifted his hand from the wall, confused. "That's what I'm wondering."

"Someone else is here."

Saturos, Menardi and Felix all spun around to see Alex following them. Menardi, not realizing who it was, had already drawn her scythe, the blade aimed at his chest. Alex sighed and pushed it away as the other three let out a breath of relief.

"Where have you been?" Saturos asked quietly.

"About," Alex answered shortly, walking to stand beside Saturos. "There are others here, Saturos."

"We know," Menardi said. "Kraden and three children."

"Was this part of our plan?" Alex asked.

"Not originally," Saturos said.

"Then why are they here?" asked Alex. "I thought you two went to get Kraden to get him to show us the path into the Elemental Star Room."

"He didn't know anything."

"What?" Felix asked.

"He hasn't even seen the Luna and Sol Rooms," Menardi said softly.

Alex shook his head and cursed. "That complicates things."

"No," Saturos said. "No, it doesn't. Not really..."

"Well, how are we supposed to get the stars with four witnesses here?" Alex said haughtily. When Saturos didn't answer, he said, "You see? It does complicate things. It complicates them considerably."

"Perhaps they won't find the Luna and Sol Rooms," Saturos snapped back at him. "They don't know this place like I do. It's practically a labyrinth, and they can't teleport like you can."

"Still," Alex said softly. "I'm not sure I like the idea of us doing this while other eyes may see us-"

"We may not have a choice," Saturos snapped. "I am not leaving this sanctum until the elemental stars are in my hands."

Alex looked at Saturos a good long moment before letting out a long sigh. "Fine," he said finally. "I'll meet you at the Luna and Sol Rooms momentarily." And as quickly as he appeared, the man vanished in a swirl of water.

"I hate it when he does that," Menardi spat bitterly.

"We're not far from the rooms," Saturos said hurriedly. "Come on."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos hurried up the corridor, walking quickly on the stone. He looked back at his companions speaking softly. "There's no path to the Elemental Star Room open, so the other group is probably lost somewhere inside. Now hurry, the Sol Room is just in-"

Saturos halted as he reached the stone archway leading into the Sol Room.

"What is it?" Menardi asked as she reached his side.

"I thought this was suppose to be the Sol Room, Saturos," Felix said quietly.

"It was!" Saturos insisted. "At least... I remember it was."

"I know it was," Menardi said. "But it's changed."

"That's ridiculous," Saturos sighed. "How could something carved into stone possibly chang-"

"Isaac! Hurry down here! See what's happened!"

Saturos and the others quickly rushed out of the room, hiding in the hallway again in the shadows cast by the room's faint glow.

"What is it Kraden?" asked a voice.

"Look! The symbol on the floor! It's changed from Luna to Sol!"

"So?" asked the second voice.

"Hurry, Isaac!" Kraden's voice came. "Let's look around here some more."

Saturos barely glimpsed around the corner, staying in the shadows as Kraden, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna hurried into the Sol- now Luna- Room.

"The symbol here changed, too!" Jenna gasped.

"Something else down here must have changed," Kraden said to himself. "Let's see if we can't find it..."

"Kraden," Isaac murmured, wandering over to the wall. He pointed to a small hole where a bright light was shining through, casting a tiny pillar across the floor. "Was this here before?"

Kraden pushed his glasses up over the bridge of his nose, coming closer to examine the wall. "Why, no. I don't believe so..."

"What?" Garet asked, then plunged his finger into the hole. "This?"

Suddenly a bright hole of light appeared, radiating out from the hole. Before the young man could withdraw his finger, he had been sucked in the portal.

"What the?!" Isaac exclaimed, jumping back.

"Garet!" Jenna gasped.

Kraden clapped his hands giddily. "This is marvelous!" he said to himself, then turning to shake Isaac, shouted, "We found it! We found it!"

"Ouch! Hey! Ooh! Kraden! Found- hey! Stop! Kraden!" Isaac screamed, finally prying the old man's hands off him. "What are you talking about?!"

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Kraden asked ecstatically.

Isaac stared at the old man in disbelief. "My friend was just sucked into that thing," he said, pointing to the portal, "and you think it's wonderful?!"

"Don't you see?" Kraden said hurriedly. "It's the path to the Elemental Star Room!"

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "The what-?"

"Hurry!" Kraden said, and dove into the light.

"Wait a second! Kraden" Isaac called after the old man. "H-how do we know if this thing's safe?!"

"Come on, Isaac," Jenna sighed, grabbing his arm. "I guess we're going to have to go in after them."

The two stepped into the light and were gone.

"Oh, no..." Saturos murmured.

Menardi looked at him. "Don't tell me... Things have gotten complicated?" Saturos nodded. Menardi cursed angrily and slapped her hand on the marble floor. "I hate it when Alex is right!"

"It's too late to turn back now," Saturos said, standing. "We have no choice but to go in after them."

"But they'll see us!" Felix gasped. "They'll come after us! Do you really think-"

"They won't have any idea where to follow us to," Saturos said quickly. "And besides, we're not leaving without those stars. Now, come on!" he said, hurrying into the room. "Here's our chance."

Menardi and Felix followed Saturos into the room when Felix paused.

"Wait," he said. The two Proxinians turned and looked at him. "What about Alex?"

"What about Alex?" Saturos echoed.

"He was going to meet us here," Felix said. "We can't just leave them."

"We don't have any time to spare," Saturos argued. "That portal could close at any moment!"

"Then Alex would be locked out," Felix stated pointedly.

Menardi frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"We may need him there as well," Felix said. "We can't afford to leave him out."

Saturos cursed, knowing that the boy was right. "Well, Felix," he said. "What do you suggest?"

"The portal probably stays open for a certain amount of time after someone enters," Felix began to explain. "So I could stay out here until Alex comes."

"And if he doesn't?" Menardi asked.

"He can stay out here for a few minutes, waiting to see if Alex shows up," Saturos said, finally consenting. "But if he doesn't, then come and join us immediately."

"I will," said Felix.

Saturos sighed and stepped up to the light, staring at it worriedly. "Ready?" he asked Menardi who stood behind him.

"Ready as you are," she said, not looking at all nervous to be wandering into a portal that they weren't even sure where it led.

Saturos swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod. Then he stepped into the light.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos landed hard on his stomach into a thick green dirt on a large plateau. He knelt and began to brush himself off when something forced him to the ground again, giving a soft 'oof!' Saturos groaned as Menardi hurriedly got off of him, murmuring over and over again how sorry she was, and if he was okay.

Saturos lifted himself to his feet, quickly pressing a hand to her mouth and pulling her back into the shadows just as Kraden walked by in front of them.

"Careful Isaac! I don't want either you or Garet slipping!"

"We won't!"

Saturos tried to quietly brush the dirt off his chest, hiding behind a large turquoise rock that glowed softly in the darkness around them. Saturos looked up to see a cloudless sky full of multi-colored stars. Green rocks floated up above a sea of clear, glass-like water, reflecting the stars above. The air around them was thick with darkness, but the vibrant green rocks around them glowed with a faint blue-greenish hue, casting a faint aura around them. Even the dust Saturos brush off of his clothing glowed, creating a bright cloud as he brushed himself off.

"Are you alright?" Menardi asked him quickly.

"I'm fine," Saturos said, glad it was dark. His cheeks were burning violently with a blush.

"Good," Menardi said, peeking around the corner of the stone. "Why... If they aren't getting the stars themselves!" Menardi gasped.

"What?" Saturos asked, looking out from behind the stone.

"Look," Menardi said, pointing to a nearby pillar of rock. A tall, white marble statue stood on the pillar, holding a small blue orb of light. The boy, Garet, held a metallic silver colored bag in one hand, and with his other, gently nudged the star into the bag. He handed it to Isaac who quickly tightened the string and put it on his belt.

Menardi ducked back behind the rock, looking at Saturos. "They're stealing the stars!"

Saturos let out a mild chuckle. "Why would they be taking them? They don't even know what they're for."

"Good job, boys!" Kraden called out to them. "Now go and get the others!"

"Kraden," Jenna laughed. "You're as giddy as a school girl..."

Menardi looked at Saturos, as though to say, 'I told you so.' Saturos looked around the Elemental Star Room frantically. "What? Th-they can't take them! They don't know what to do with them! What is Kraden going to do? Study them?"

"I don't know," Menardi murmured, "but we can't allow them to take them."

"Right," Saturos whispered. "Now's our chance, while those boys aren't watching."

Menardi nodded, grabbing her scythe and releasing the blade. Saturos began to reach for his sword, but then remembered what had happened earlier, and decided better against it. He only stood, withdrawing the small, Proxinian dagger from his ankle, then nodded to Menardi to move.

Neither the elder nor the young girl noticed as they drew near. Saturos held the dagger tightly, hoping he wouldn't be forced to use it.

"Pardon us, Master Kraden," Saturos murmured quietly.

The old man turned around, surprised to see a blade pointed at his chest, nearly touching his tunic. His wrinkled face and unusually kind blue eyes looked stunned, if not a little bit panicked. "You," he murmured, obviously remembering them from the cottage.

At this, Jenna spun around, finding the blade of the scythe pressed to her throat. Her dark cherry-brown eyes looked frightened as she followed the blade up to the scythe's wielder. Menardi looked at her, feeling a lump rise in her throat. Now she knew why Saturos had not drawn his sword. But it was too late. She had already started down this path. She could not show weakness, not now. "I don't want to have to hurt you, little girl," she said quietly, though Jenna didn't hear her, too startled over the sharp blade at her neck.

"Leave her be," Kraden said to Saturos, glancing over at Jenna. "She is no part of-"

"I'm afraid you made her a part of this, Master Kraden," Saturos said quietly. "But don't worry. No one will be hurt if you all just co-operate."

"Kraden! Jenna!"

Saturos and Menardi looked over where the two boys stood near the statue that had recently held the Jupiter Star. They were looking at Saturos and Menardi worriedly. Garet began to run toward the next pillar when Menardi pushed the blade closer to Jenna's neck, the girl gasping. "Not a step, more!" she shouted, freezing him instantly in his path. Menardi looked at Saturos. 

"It looks like they've spotted us," he sighed bitterly.

Menardi clenched her teeth. "I thought we'd be safe until they'd gotten all of the Elemental Stars."

"You..." Kraden gasped, staring at Saturos. "You mean to steal the Elemental Stars!"

Saturos almost laughed. "Master Kraden," he grinned, shaking his head. "Are you calling us thieves?"

Menardi smiled slightly as well. "As I recall, aren't you the one who began to steal the Elemental Stars?" She moved her scythe from Jenna's neck and grabbed a handful of the girl's tunic. "Go over to the old man," she said, giving her a slight push.

She stumbled into Kraden who caught her carefully, Jenna now watching as Saturos stepped in front of them and Menardi behind, holding her scythe. She tried not to look frightened, trying to sound brave as she demanded, "What will you do with us once you have the stars?"

"I'm sure they'll do us in once they have no more need of us," Kraden whispered to the girl, glaring at Saturos.

"Relax," came a voice from behind them.

Menardi glanced over her shoulder to see Felix walking toward them. He must have given up on the hope of Alex's arrival. He walked past Menardi and the two, standing next to Saturos. "You will not be hurt," he said to the old man and the girl. Then looking at Saturos added, "That was our agreement, was it not?"

Saturos looked worriedly at their two hostages, and said, "That all depends on how well they co-operate."

Felix seemed to panic a moment, not expecting this answer from his Master. He was about to protest when Menardi cut in. "They'll be safe as long as they hand over the Elemental Stars." Felix turned to look at her, the Proxinian raising her eyebrows in question. "Isn't that enough?" she asked him, as though questioning his loyalty.

"We won't hurt anyone without cause, Felix," Saturos said to the boy quietly. "But remember why we do this, Felix. This is for Prox. This is for Weyard. And we will not leave sol Sanctum without the Elemental Stars, and we will have those stars, no matter what the cost, understood?"

Felix nodded. He understood, but that did not make him feel any better. It wasn't only that he was hesitant to take a life, but that these lives belonged to some of his childhood friends.

No...

Not his friends.

Some other Felix's friends. Some other Felix that he had once been in a distant time with a family he once knew as his own. He no longer belonged to that past, nor did he belong in his family anymore. Saturos and Menardi was the only family he had, and the only past he would look to.

He watched as Saturos stepped forward to the edge of the stone plateau. "You heard us!" he called to the boys. "If you wish to save your friends then give us the Elemental Stars!"

The two boys began to talk amongst themselves. After a while, Menardi grew impatient and shouted, "Do you accept our terms?"

Felix watched as Isaac turned, his blonde hair hanging in his cold blue eyes. He stared at them with such hatred. It almost frightened Felix. Isaac had grown so much in the short three years he'd been gone. So had Garet, and Jenna.

And so had he.

Garet and Isaac whispered again to each other, Isaac giving a sharp nod and then shouting, "you will not have them!"

Saturos was about to admonish the boy, when Kraden shouted out. "That a boy, Isaac! You must not give them the Elemental Stars!"

Saturos, in a moment of anger drew his sword, pointing it at the two who immediately silenced.

"Saturos," Felix murmured worriedly, but Saturos did not hear him.

"Why would you deny us?" he demanded of the two boys, then turned back to the two others, placing his sword under Jenna's chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Don't you want your friends to be safe?"

"Get your hands off of Jenna!" Garet screamed out, rushing forward.

"Don't you?!" Saturos shouted furiously, turning back to the boys. He looked back at the two, then with a sigh, lowered his sword.

"What kind of guarantee do we have once they've given you the Elemental Stars?" Kraden asked.

Saturos paused, then looked at Felix. They had not been expecting this question. Felix shrugged, unable to think of a guarantee of some sort, then the two looked at Menardi in question. "I have one," she murmured.

"What?" Saturos asked.

Menardi bit her lower lip, reluctant to mention the guarantee.

"What is it, Menardi?" asked Felix quietly.

Menardi sighed. "You will have to remove your mask," she said, just loud enough for the two boys to hear.

Though no one saw, Felix paled terribly underneath the plaster mask he wore. "But th-that... That means..." His heart leaped up into his throat. This wasn't part of their agreement. He couldn't allow for the people of his past to find that it was he, Felix, who held his own sister captive. What sort of a person would they take him for? He couldn't allow for his past life and his present life to finally merge and become one, not yet. It would be too painful. It would hurt too much.

"Ah! Of course," Saturos said softly. "It's a fine idea." Saturos motioned with his hand to Felix. "He will be our guarantee." Saturos looked at Felix, waiting for him to move. Felix couldn't even lift his fingers up to his mask. His hands felt heavy, as though his fingers were made of lead. Looking at Saturos desperately, he shook his head. Saturos sighed softly, looking at the boy, sorrow in his eyes. "Under the circumstances we have little choice," he said quietly.

Felix tried to speak, but found no words to plead his case. He finally managed to bleat a tiny, "I can't."

"Felix!" Saturos hissed softly. "Remove your mask! Now!"

Felix swallowed hard, reaching up toward the mask. He brushed it, only to quickly lower his hand in worry. He vigorously shook his head of long brown-cherry hair.

Menardi looked at Saturos, obviously thinking the same thing she was.

Puelle had been right.

Menardi sighed, looking at the boy intensely. "What's the matter, Felix?" Menardi said, emphasizing his name. "Don't you want them to feel safe?"

"Saturos," Felix pleaded softly.

Saturos shook his head. "We have to, Felix," he whispered.

"Felix," Kraden murmured softly to Jenna. "Wasn't that the name of your brother?"

Jenna looked at the masked man, Felix feeling the pain in her eyes sting him. She looked so lonely. Her eyes had lost the sparkle he'd remembered from their childhood. They were now empty. Empty and lonely.

Her eyes searched the mask, unable to find any trace of Felix, the brother she once knew. She stepped back toward Kraden, the only safe place around her, she felt. "But that accident," Jenna whispered. "M-my brother... he-"

No. Felix didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear how his entire family was crushed by the boulder. He didn't want to remember how it felt to die. He didn't want to hear how she thought they were all killed in the flood. That was the life he had left. But now, he had to help Prox. He didn't want to hear Jenna's story; he couldn't face his past, but the only way to stop her was to face his past. After a moment of indecision, he spat out:

"I'll do it!"

Saturos and Menardi looked at him in shock, surprised at the intensity in his voice. Felix looked at Saturos and nodded. "I'll take off my mask."

Felix could feel as all eyes were placed upon him. The weight was nearly unbearable. He was about to turn back, run back into the portal and away from this place of his past. But, no... He had come this far. He could no longer turn away, and he knew that. He took in a shaky breath, turning his back on Jenna, Kraden, Menardi, Saturos, Isaac and Garet. He lifted his hands to his face, curling them around the edges of the mask. It was strangely cold beneath his touch, freezing his fingers, telling him he must continue. It was the only way. He had been running from his past for so long, and now it had caught up with him. He only wished it could have been in some other way.

Gripping the cold plaster edges in his hands, he took in a quick breath of anticipation. This was the moment. His moment. 

He gave the mask a sharp tug, the soft breeze rushing to his face, drying the little sweat on his skin. It was off. He felt his heart race and a cold thrill race up his spine. Tightening his muscles in conviction, he slowly turned around to face his past; no longer through eye holes and behind a wall. It was face to face.

And the regret came fast.

"It's..." Jenna began, her tan face gone horribly pale. Her eyes filled with tears as her chest rose and fell, she struggling to keep breathing. She tried to shake her head, but was unable to move it. She stepped further back into the protection of Kraden's arms, her eyes wide and full of fear. She spoke again, shaking her head violently. "It's not possible!" Felix swallowed hard, taking a step forward, Saturos not moving to stop him. Felix neared Jenna, reaching out toward her, pausing.

"Is he..." came the soft murmur from the boys in the distance. 

Isaac.

Felix felt his heart lighten with the burden of secrecy gone. He felt the longing to be with his sister again, the feeling he had drowned out from his soul, suddenly resurface. He wanted to go back all along, he realized, but now he understood he could never go back. Too many things had happened. All he could do was tell her what happened, but even if she accepted him, he would never be able to return.

"I know I've caused you much grief, Jenna," he whispered, she staring at his hand as the fingertips barely brushed her shoulder. Felix smiled a little at the warmth of his little sister's body. It was good to see her again. But he could not go back. All he could do was...

He looked over his shoulder to Saturos, smiling at him, Saturos's face unchanging, neutral to the reunion. Felix turned his glance to Menardi, sighing. 

"It was a miracle I survived that day..." he whispered, almost to himself.

"We are the ones who saved him," Saturos announced to Jenna, hoping to gain a little of the girl's trust. Jenna didn't hear him. She only continued to look at the hand, her own moving away from her body as thought to take it.

"I've been with them ever since..." he told her, watching as her fingertips neared his, they nearly touching. He sighed, continuing to talk, not sure if she listened. "I've experienced... a lot." He reached out to take Jenna's hand, wanting to feel her warmth again beneath his touch. Jenna suddenly recoiled her hand away, clasping it against her chest and staring at Felix, her gaze clouded as she stared at Felix strangely. She didn't know him, Felix realized. He was not Felix to her. He was no longer anything to her. He was her past, and that would be all he could ever be. He listened intently as she spoke.

"Why?" she asked tinily. Felix's eyebrows dropped, looking at his sister in curiosity.

"What?"

"Why?" Jenna repeated, her eyes filling with tears, stepping backward, away from this alien claiming to be her brother. She looked up at him with the same eyes, the ones that saw him as a stranger. Her eyes were empty toward him. She didn't know him, and still she wanted to know who he was. Or perhaps why he was. He felt a pang of sorrow as she whimpered to him, her eyes suddenly recognizing him. "Why did you leave me all alone..."

"Jenna..." he said softly, feeling the front of his eyes hurting from the lowered eyebrows. Her face changed as she finally recognized him.

"My own brother..." she whispered softly, her face becoming hazed with anger. She suddenly screamed at him, her face contorting with the rage she felt, no longer able to contain it. "I thought you were dead!" 

Felix was stung by her words, a soft pain following each beat of his heart as he attempted to make sense of what he already knew. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Save this teary reunion for later," Saturos murmured to Felix, seeming a little upset with Jenna for the harshness of her words.

"That's right," Menardi quietly agreed. "The Elemental Stars come first."

Felix looked at Jenna one last time until she finally looked away, pressing her lips tightly together. She refused to speak to him again. Felix resumed his strong stance. Though they now knew who he used to be, he needed to now show them he'd changed. Looking at Saturos, he gave a sharp nod.

Saturos smiled slightly. He was glad to see Felix was taking this all so well. "Is this acceptable?" he asked the two boys. "Felix would never allow us to harm you... or his sister."

"Felix will be our guarantee," Menardi said. "Now bring us the Elemental Stars."

The two boys quickly discussed the issue, Isaac not seeming willing enough to let the stars go without a fight. Garet grabbed the stars from the boy, pushing him backward. He hurriedly jumped onto the next pillar, starting toward the plateau on which they stood. A sudden splash of water near frightened Garet off of the stone, but luckily, a hand shot out and grabbed his tunic, pulling him forward so he regained his balance.

"Would you permit me to relieve you of those Elemental Stars?" Alex asked Garet cordially.

Saturos sighed at the sudden appearance of their fourth companion. "Oh, Alex," he called out. "You're late."

"My deepest regrets, Saturos," Alex said with a slight shrug. "But it could not be helped."

"No matter," Saturos sighed, though it was clear Menardi didn't entirely agree with him. He looked at Garet who was unsure whether or not to give the man the stars. "Alex is another of our companions," he explained quickly. "Hand the stones to him."

Garet slowly edged toward Alex, muttering darkly under his breath, "All that work for this?"

Garet handed him the bags, all made of the finest woven mythril. Each bag was heavy with a star the size of a small melon. Though they were slightly large, they seemed not to weigh anything. Alex quickly opened each bag, examining the contents, surprised.

"One, two, three..." he counted again, the same total coming about. He sighed, attaching the bags to his belt and nodding at Garet. "I'm afraid I must apologize in advance, for you will be bringing us the remaining Elemental Star as well." With that, Alex levitated himself into the air, starting toward Saturos. Garet suddenly realized that Saturos had made no move to free either Jenna or Kraden.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Garet shouted. Alex turned at the sound of the boy's voice, looking down at him questioningly. "You want us to grab the other one for you, too?

"Oh," Alex said. "Did you not understand me?"

Garet clenched his fists angrily. "You said you'd free Jenna as soon as we gave you the Elemental Stars," he snapped angrily, then glared at Saturos in the distance. "You promised..."

Alex sent a questioning glance Saturos's way. If Saturos had made a promise, it wouldn't do him well to break it. But Saturos slowly shook his head. "No, my friend," he said. "We want you to bring us ALL the Elemental Stars."

"Now stop grumbling and bring us that last star," Menardi added, a rough edge to her voice. Felix looked at her in confusion. This wasn't like her. In fact, none of them were acting like they should have been, he noted.

"Thank you for your co-operation," Alex said shortly, nodding at Garet. "We'll be waiting for the rest."

Alex levitated over to Saturos and the others, Saturos greeting him with a nod.

"Good work, Alex," he said as Menardi came closer.

"Saturos..." she said worriedly. "What about what happened last time?"

"What?"

"Three years ago," Menardi murmured, not willing to say anymore than that.

Saturos shook his head. "We're already in the Elemental Star Room," he assure her quietly. "What could go wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, giving them a side-long glance.

Saturos glanced at Alex then looked back where the boys were grabbing for the stones. "Nothing... It's nothing."

"What happened three years ago?" Felix whispered to Menardi.

"The flood," she said shortly.

"Other than the flood."

Menardi looked at him, then looked away. "I'm not even sure."

"Nothing happened," Saturos growled, not willing to remember that day.

Kraden began to calmly recite as he watched the boys reach the pillar with the stars, "Terrible retribution for those who take the stars-"

Felix frowned. "Terrible retribution-?"

"Quiet!" Saturos snapped, getting irritated by the old man. "The last thing any of us need is more of your old village mythology."

Saturos folded his arms across his chest, looking to where Isaac and Garet stood, poised near the statues with a mythril bag ready in hand. Garet held the bag open under the statue's hands, the star casting a soft glow across his face in red. Isaac reached over the arms of the statue, then positioning his hand, tapped it into the bag. Garet drew the drawstring tight, then held it in the air for the others to see.

Saturos looked around quickly, not sure what to expect. He, too, had heard all of the tales about the horrible things that would happen if the Elemental Stars were ever disturbed: tales of the Guardian of Weyard, and fire and brimstone. So he waited, and waited...

But nothing came.

Menardi looked at him questioningly. After a moment, Saturos finally nodded. It was safe. Nothing had happened. He looked over at the boys, "Come and bring us the final star!" he called.

Then it began.

It was so quiet one might not have noticed it, but the ground was trembling also. Isaac and Garet stepped away from the edge of the stone as it shook slightly. Then as quickly as it began, it ended.

Menardi looked at Saturos. "Di-did you just-"

Another rumble, louder and more violent than the first, then silence again.

"Hurry with those stars!" Saturos shouted at the two boys, but they didn't mov. Both Isaac and Garet were frozen, looking around the cavern frantically.

The rumble began a final time, but this time, it did not stop.

"Saturos," Menardi murmured as the rumble grew louder.

"It will pass," Saturos said surely, not so much as to comfort Menardi as to comfort himself. He no longer sounded as sure, an knowing that frightened Felix a little. What in the name of the elements was going on?

The rumbling grew louder, filling their ears until it felt like it would burst. It ended with a loud crash like that of a thousand thunders, shaking the ground violently. On of the pillars near by toppled over as a large stalagmite fell, hitting it. Saturos looked up, no longer to see a star-filled sky. A piece was missing, a large area of red rock showing where the piece of sky had crumbled from. Another piece fell, the once beautiful room destroying itself.

"What's the matter?" Menardi murmured, her voice filled with confusion. "What happened?"

A wild jolt threw them all to their knees as the quaking grew worse. "No," Saturos hissed to himself. "Not again!"

"Again?" Felix asked, shouting over the rumbling.

The stone they stood on jerked at a rough angle, the shock of the force causing Jenna to begin rolling down the stone.

"Jenna!" Felix cried out. No longer afraid for his own life, Felix slid down the rock toward his sister.

"Felix!" Saturos shouted.

Felix didn't hear. He made it to the edge of the stone almost the same moment as his sister. He wedged his foot against a large rock, then grabbed his sister's hand. Jenna hung just barely off the edge, too frightened to scream, but not so much as not to move. With a grunt, Felix tried to pull her back up onto the stone, but he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't half as strong as Menardi or Saturos. Even Alex with his slender figure was much stronger than he was.

"Felix, I'm slipping!" Jenna cried.

"Don't let go!" Felix shouted, feeling her fingertips slowly sliding from his grasp. One hand dropped down, Jenna letting out a soft cry of fear.

"Felix!"

"Don't let go, Jenna," he shouted, trying to pull harder. Every muscle in his body was strained. He couldn't hold her for much longer. He felt her little finger slid from his hands. He tried to hold tighter, only to feel her slipping much faster than before. Then,

Saturos's hand reached out just as Jenna slipped from Felix. His arm wrapped around the rock, and the other hand holding Jenna's wrist. He began to pull her up. Felix grabbed her other hand as she swung it up, clawing at the ground frantically. Jenna scurried into her brother's arms, all three breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Felix breathed.

"The water," Jenna said, pointing down below them. "The water's gone..."

"Saturos!" screamed Alex, he Menardi and Kraden still kneeling where they'd been before. "We have to get out of here!"

"But the star!" Saturos shouted.

"Without the energy of the Elemental Stars, this chamber will collapse!" Alex shouted. "I'm not lying, Saturos!"

"We can't just leave!" he yelled back. "Not without the Mars Star!"

Finally the shaking stopped.

"It's over," Menardi whispered, looking at Alex who was helping Kraden to his feet. He extended a hand to her and lifted her up. "But what was it?" she asked.

Alex sighed. "I'm not sure, but we'd better get out of here before we find out."

Saturos looked at Felix, breathing hard. "You okay?"

Felix breathlessly nodded.

Saturos smiled slightly at the boy's reaction. "Well then, let's-"

"What is that?!" Jenna shouted, pointing at the ground below the stone pillars. Saturos stood, looking over the edge toward where the thing lay; it looked like a huge rock, floating near where the Mars Star's statue had been. Suddenly, it opened it's one great eye and blinked.

Felix jumped to his feet, Jenna in his arms as Saturos slowly rose. "No," he murmured to himself. "There's no way..."

"Could it be..." Kraden said quietly.

Alex's eyes narrowed as the large thing's eye scanned the area, it's gaze stopping on Isaac and Garet. Alex confirmed what was in all their minds.

"The Wise One," he whispered, staring at the stone, hardly able to contain his emotions. "Such power... Incredible."

"Wow..." Jenna murmured tinily.

"It must be the guardian of the Elemental Stars," Saturos said quietly.

"This doesn't look good," Felix said, backing up from the edge, starting back toward the group. "M-maybe we should get out of here while we still can."

Saturos nodded, but Menardi obviously did not agree with Felix. "But we still need the Mars Star!" she shouted, pointing in the distance where the boys would be. She looked in that direction longingly. "We can't leave it behind..."

Saturos looked at Alex, hoping to get a final vote of the group's intentions. Alex folded his arms, a thoughtful look coming over his face. He closed his eyes to ponder for a moment, then, opening them, he softly said, "I agree with Felix."

Menardi's jaw went slack in shock. "What?"

"We're no match for a guardian of any sort," Alex said matter-of-factly. "It would be committing suicide." Alex looked over at Saturos and gave a helpless shrug. "However, it's your choice, Saturos."

Saturos let out sigh, nodding slightly. "Yes... The Mars Star will have to wait for another day." He motioned to the group with his head. "Let's get out of here, before-"

"What about Isaac and Garet?!" Jenna said urgently, her voice rising in pitch at her increasing anxiety. She looked at Saturos, her eyes pleading. "You can't just leave them here!"

Felix and Saturos exchanged a glance. Felix looked just as stressed as Jenna for his old friends to be trapped with seemingly no way out. Saturos couldn't hold his friend's desperate gaze. It was true the two boys had the Mars Star. If they were unable to get the star, the lighthouse would not be lit. However, it they died in the process of getting the star-that could be later acquired for the price of now- they would lose all hope of the lighthouses even being lit.

Saturos stared at the two boys for a long moment, then turned to Felix, grabbing his forearm, "Forget about them," he said, more asking him than telling him. He looked over at the two boys, then helplessly shrugged. "They won't make it out alive."

The group nodded and began to ready themselves to go. Menardi quickly crossed to Saturos, looking extremely worried. "But, Saturos," she whispered. "There's still a chance that they might survive..." The other two Adepts looked up at this. Menardi had brought up a very good point. Saturos was almost tempted to ask what they'd do if they did escape? Come after them? 

The thought nearly made him smile, but he bit it down and said, "Anything it possible... So, what do you suggest we do?" Menardi lowered her eyes. 

So, Saturos thought to himself, she, too, has no plan in this regard. The two Proxinians found themselves looking over at Jenna and Kraden, the two humans hurriedly discussing how to best help their friends and escape in one piece now that they were no longer held hostage. Felix now stood over there also, though Jenna was trying her best to pay him no heed.

Alex suddenly stepped up and joined the group, looking thoughtfully at Jenna. After a moment, he nodded. "I have a plan."

"What?" Saturos asked, looking at him.

Alex motioned with one hand to the old man and the girl. "We take this Jenna with us," he said softly. Saturos gave him a look as though he were crazy. He couldn't break a promise to Felix! He wouldn't!

"No," Saturos said, shaking his head. "No, there has to be another way."

Alex turned his body to entirely face Saturos, explaining his reasoning. "If those boys survive, they'll want her back..." Alex looked over at Jenna ponderingly. "And if they want her back, they'll bring the Mars Star."

"Puelle said not to bring anyone who wasn't already involved," Menardi snapped. "He said not to spill nor spoil any innocent blood-"

"Regardless," Alex said, cutting her off, "Kraden must come with us. He is too deeply connected to all of this. Alex looked at Saturos with a confident look Saturos would agree. 

Saturos said nothing for a while, then, knowing there was no other choice, he slowly nodded, "Excellent idea, Alex," he said quietly and not at all enthusiastically.

Alex clapped him on the shoulder to offer a little support, "Saturos," he pressed, Felix finally . "This is all we're doing! We'll just take Jenna along with Kraden, and by so doing-"

"W-wait a second..." Felix stammered as he walked over to the group. "A-Alex, are y-are you breaking the promise we made before we left?" Jenna and Kraden looked over at the group. They heard what Felix said, but they weren't quite sure what it meant for them.

Alex looked at Felix, eyes cold as ice. "Conditions have changed since we made that promise," Alex said, pushing past Felix toward the others.

Felix, usually the one to back down from a fight, shook his head. "No..." he murmured. Alex didn't stop. Felix reached out, grabbing Alex's arm tightly, stopping him in his tracks. "No!" he said, more firmly this time. "Jenna's no part of this! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Felix," Saturos murmured, touching the boy's shoulder. Felix's grip loosened as Kraden stepped forward, looking at Saturos desperately

"Do what you want with me," he said quickly. "Just let Jenna go!"

Felix looked at Saturos. His brown eyes were full of concern. Saturos looked to Kraden, sadly, shaking his head. "Your bravery speaks well of you, Old Man," Saturos said quietly. "But you cannot help Jenna now."

Menardi stepped to Felix, grabbing his forearm in an attempt to comfort him. "If we leave Jenna, she will surely die," she said, trying to give a small margin of justification to their actions. She shook Felix slightly to try to get him to look at her. "Is that what you want... Felix?" she said quietly.

Another jolt jostled the cave. Alex looked impatiently at Felix, "Perhaps we ought continue this elsewhere, Felix," he said. His eyes left no room for debate.

Felix looked over at Saturos who only sighed and started toward Jenna and Kraden.

"Felix," Jenna whimpered as Saturos neared them. Felix stepped forward, but Alex grabbed his arm.

"Please," he asked calmly, "can we go now?"

Saturos and Menardi had their eyes on Felix as well. Feeling overly pressured by Alex, Felix sighed bitterly. "Do as you will," he said, eyeing the ground.

"Thank you," Alex whispered genuinely to Felix and patting his shoulder.

Menardi nodded slowly, putting her arm on the girl's shoulders and guiding her toward the large golden gate that would lead them back to the real world. "Let's make haste," she said, looking back at Saturos and the others. Jenna accidently stumbled over a rock, Menardi hurrying to help her regain her balance, putting her hand on Jenna's back.

"Hey!" Felix shouted, stepping forward, only restrained as Alex put a hand on his arm. "Don't push my sister!"

Menardi frowned, looking at Felix in shock. "What?" she murmured, then her anger spiked, "Who do you think you're talking to? You owe us your life!"

"Menardi," Saturos said warningly. Menardi glanced over at Saturos who shook his head curtly. She quieted a little, looking a Felix, trying to hid that she had been stung by his accusation.

Saturos sighed, trying to relax himself, and turned to Kraden, nodding at him. "Master Kraden," he said, motioning with his hand to the door, "you will be joining us, of course." 

Kraden and Saturos stepped first into the light disappearing into the realm they came from. Menardi followed them, thinking Jenna was right behind her. Felix gasped as the room shook violently again, it suddenly getting worse than even before. 

He looked over at Jenna, "we need to hurry, Jenna."

Jenna looked back over her should timidly at Felix and Alex, then over toward Isaac and Garet. Suddenly, giving no sign of her intentions, she rushed over to the edge, Alex holding her back. "Isaac! Garet! Don't die!" she shouted, struggling against Alex to get closer to her friends.

"Jenna!" shouted Garet, Isaac trying to restrain him.

"Come on, young one!" Alex grunted, pushing her toward the gate. Jenna looked angrily at him, then finally walked into the light. Alex was about to follow when he realized that Felix was still staring at the two boys. 

He sighed, stepping up to stand beside Felix. "The Mars Star," he murmured thoughtfully. "It's a pity we have to leave it..." He looked at Felix, smiling slightly. "But perhaps we'll be seeing it soon." He finished hopefully and looked at Felix. The young man knew it was time to leave.

"Perhaps," Felix finally murmured, turning away from the boys. He stepped toward the light slowly. "Let's get going," he said, hoping that travel would work his anxiety out of him. He stepped first, Alex pausing to look over at the boys once more. He sighed, and then he, too, stepped into the light.

  
  


(A/N: Now I'm done. I think by far this is my favorite chapter. Even using the original dialogue, it's clear that they ARE NOT the bad guys in this story. I really like how Alex was portrayed. Though after playing through GS: Lost Age, I developed a kinda loathing for Alex, I thought that it was probably more of a front he put up. If you read his mind (whenever he lets you, that it) you can tell he actually does have feelings, which makes it very difficult for me to write him as a pure bad guy. Saturos's character also came out very well. He seems to be a lot more uptight about all their doing, trying to do the best he can as a young leader, and Alex kinda uses that to his advantage. Foolish Alex. Grr... But, as one of my personal favorite bad guy actors, Christopher Lee, once said, "I don't play bad guys, I play real people." (For all those who don't know, Christopher Lee was Saruman the White in LOTR, as well as Count Dooku in Star Wars: Episode Two. **fangirl in her kicks into high gear.** Yay Star Wars! ^_^**is happy** ^_^ Well, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my favorite so far to have written. I'll update soon as I can. Until then, R&R! Not to mention come back for my updates! ^_~ Luvs and such!)


	9. Part Nine: The Rod of Hesperia

(A/N: Well, continuing on our merry way as I said last time! Our next stop, Vault! I just found my Golden Sun game again as well! I let my friend borrow it so he could play it, and then I got it back, and then I lost it. All of my descriptions of the entire story so far are from memory. AHH! So there might be quite a few changes. 

Well, we're going to start on our journey toward the Mercury Lighthouse, but I don't know how long it will take us to get there. I know I have a stop planned in Vault and another in Bilbin, so... **looks at the GS map** If I'm standing at the mount of the Goma Range and it's off to my left, and it looks like Lunpa's to the east, which means... **glances around nervously** Uh! Vale is... south? Umm... then Tolbi... is... err...! **falls to knees in despair** I'M LOST!!!! Well, while I figure out how to get un-lost, you can read this lovely little fic! Enjoy! 

... By the way, I seem to say that every time I end the Author's Note... Hmm... I think I'll make it a tradition *amen* ... FYI, it's a CHHS Drama Club tradition *amen* to say amen after you say tradition *amen*. In the words of Brett Yoder, we aren't the smallest club in the school, we're the largest cult. And why? Because it's a tradition *amen*... Enjoy!)

  
  
  
  


Part Nine: The Rod of Hesperia

  
  


Saturos, Menardi, Felix, Alex and their hostages all made it to the outskirts of Vale through the rough forest. After walking for about an hour, the little town was finally out of sight, a little spot curled under the lip of the mountain. Saturos looked back up the mountainside. The sky had gone a dark, grey as ash began to fil the air.

"It's an active volcano," Alex said softly. "We should have known taking the stars would set it off."

A bright flash of red and violet magma flying into the air from the top of the mountain shot before their eyes, large chunks of the hot liquid rock flying far off in the distance, much further than Saturos ever would have suspected. But strangely, the volcano only erupted upwards, rather than oozing down the mountain. The town of Vale remained untouched.

Saturos sighed deeply, still breathing a little hard. He looked over toward Menardi, smiling slightly. "Well, we've done it," he said, then added, "A little bit more complicated than I would have liked, but we've done it."

"Now to light those lighthouses," Menardi said, starting on the road to the small town south of them, Vault.

"They'll be coming after you, you know," Jenna said, tearing her arm away from Alex who had been escorting her down the mountain the entire time. "If you think you can just take the stars and have nothing happen to you, you're wrong."

Saturos turned around, staring at Jenna momentarily. He took in a long, calming breath of air and decided to hold his tongue. "Come," he sighed, almost to himself. "If we want to make it to Vault before sundown, we'll have to begin now. We'll stop at noon alongside the river."

"We're walking all the way to Vault?" Kraden asked, looking more demure than he had even a few minutes ago.

"Unless you have a horse on you at the moment," Menardi said dryly, tapping her foot impatiently. When Kraden said nothing, she continued, "Then we had better get a move on. The last thing we need is to be caught out on the plains after dark."

"Why is that so bad?" Jenna asked.

"If you'd like to find out, feel free to stay out here," Menardi said. "But we can't allow you to go back to Vale."

Jenna stared for a long moment at Menardi. She did not look at all happy to be here, but the one she seemed to have the most contempt for was Felix. He didn't blame her. If she had "betrayed" him, he wouldn't exactly leap with joy when he saw her again either. And it wasn't as though Saturos and the others had been cordial in asking for the Elemental Stars. 

Felix doubted it would have worked anyway even if they had tried to be nice about asking for them. He had to keep reminding himself that Jenna, Isaac, and Garet were still under the impression that Alchemy was an abomination and would lead mankind to their downfall. Therefore, it was understandable that Jenna would be upset with him. He only wished he had the time to sit her down and explain why everything was happening the way it was, but he knew it would take too long. He didn't believe Saturos and Menardi when they first told him about what was happening to Weyard. How could he? It was the most unthinkable thing in the world, the thought that Vale's Elders, their teaching, everything he had ever known was wrong. But the moment Saturos had told him, he knew in his heart it was true.

He now saw the consequences of his actions all around him. He had been exiled from his people, for Vale would never take him back. He was hated by his sister. And most of all, he had officially been exiled from his family.

So has Menardi, he quietly reminded himself as they climbed over the first hill, Saturos and Felix taking up the rear while Menardi and Alex stood in the front to keep their hostages in-between them, preventing their escape. Felix looked at Menardi. It was hard for him to understand why Menardi had been cut off from her family. She had grown up in a home near Prox, a place where you could walk a few miles and see Gaia Falls, not to mention the literal ends of the earth. All the while when he'd known Menardi, she'd been a quiet, rather sober being with a dry sense of humor. She was harsh, but slow to anger, slower than Saturos, that was.

She wasn't always so quiet, Felix remembered Karst once telling him. Karst said that Menardi used to be a lot more active and closer to her family. The young Proxinian smiled as she joked, "Now that the world's about to end, she thinks she needs to grow up." But Karst expressed concern. Menardi was growing up too quickly. When she was only eighteen, she had the burden of retrieving the Elemental Stars placed wholly on hers and Saturos's shoulders, far too much for even a fully grown person, let alone a young woman, handle on their own. Felix talked to Menardi occasionally, but she was more laconic with her speech and gave him short answers to his questions. But however brief she was, her words meant worlds to Felix. She was only three years older than him, but often seemed to be much older than that.

The same was true with Saturos. He was his master, his teacher, his brother, his father, and his friend all at once. Saturos understood him better than anyone else Felix had ever known. It was with Saturos that Felix felt he could express anything he was feeling and almost every time, Saturos understood him and could help him with his problem.

And then there was Alex. Felix hadn't talked much with Alex, nor had Alex talked much with anyone other than Saturos. He was a scholar more than anything. He was a few years older than Saturos, though often, his looks made him seem much younger. Saturos and Menardi had the build and mien of a warrior, but Alex was tall and slender. His arms were no where near as toned as Saturos's, and his fair skin showed he had little training under a heavy sun as Felix had during his studies with Saturos. He respected Alex, but what lay underneath his incredibly thick skin had yet to be seen. 

However, Felix did share a little of a kinship with the man. After all, he was the only other human in their group before Kraden and Jenna were forced to join them. Alex and Saturos often clashed, but the Water Adept managed to keep things light and flowing.

He's often the peace maker, Felix thought silently, not voicing his opinions aloud. He remembered how quickly Alex had pressed on them all the need to take Jenna and Kraden with them. That's not peace making, Felix thought with a grin, that's contention delaying.

Either way, Felix considered the three to be the only family he had left in the world. He looked over at Jenna, catching her looking back at him. He sighed. So she still wasn't talking to him. Well, it was a long way to Vault, and even a longer way to Imil, their first lighthouse to light. She would have to talk to him sometime.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They stopped when the sun reached the top of the sky, resting under a tree that cast no shadow. Saturos knelt by the river and splashed a bit of water on his face. After living for so long in such cold temperatures, the slightest up in heat made him break out in a sweat. He untied the sash around his head and shook loose his long aqua-silver hair. It fell just above his shoulders, cooling him considerably as beads of sweat ran upon the strands of hair.

"How much further?" Menardi asked as Alex began to fill one of the canteens they had carried with them.

"A few hours," Saturos estimated as he looked off toward the south. "Give or take."

"I'm tired," Jenna complained, leaning against the tree and still finding no shade.

Saturos grabbed his canteen. "Here," he said, throwing it to her. "Drink some water. It will help you cool."

Jenna jumped, startled as the canteen fell on her lap. Looking up darkly, she picked up the canteen with one hand. "I'm not thirsty," she said brusquely, then chucked the flask back at Saturos as hard as she could. Saturos raised his arm just in time to block the canteen from hitting his head. 

He looked over at Alex who was chuckling softly. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing at all," Alex grinned, returning to fill a second flask.

Saturos looked over at Felix and Menardi who quickly looked away. They, too, were laughing. Saturos frowned and looked over at Jenna who was beaming proudly at him. Saturos pursed his lips and set his flask back at his side.

"Fine," he said shortly, splashing another handful of water on his face. "If you don't want any water, you won't get any water."

Jenna seemed a little stunned that Saturos would tell her such a thing. What did she expect him to do, he wondered, offer it again?

After a moment, Jenna threw her chin up high into the air, glaring at him. "Fine."

"Fine," Saturos muttered darkly and began to retie the sash around his head.

"I wouldn't mind some water," Kraden said, also leaning against the tree with Jenna.

Saturos turned and looked at him. "Sorry," he said. "She ruined it for both of you."

Kraden let out a slight groan of woe and wiped his sweaty brow. Felix walked over to Saturos, crouching near his side. "Are you sure that's fair?" Felix asked quietly.

Saturos unscrewed the top of his flask and motioned to Jenna with it. "You wouldn't be standing up for her if she weren't you sister," he said staunchly, then took a long drink.

Felix looked over at Jenna. "That's probably true, but shouldn't we be a little more kind to them."

Saturos gave him a queer look. "Felix, they're our prisoners. If they were anyone else's prisoners they wouldn't even be able to walk free, let alone drink, eat, or talk. Besides," he added before taking another sip. "Do you realize how much extra gold I'll have to pay to house these other two in the Inn as well as us?" He shook his head. "This would have been much easier if no one had seen us take the stars."

"I kind of enjoy the extra company," Felix said softly, pushing a brown lock from his eyes.

Saturos gave the boy a sidelong look. "I can't say I blame you," he sighed softly. "Even if she holds some sort of contempt for you, you are still her brother."

"Yes," Felix murmured. "I know." He looked at the river, dipping his finger into the water thoughtfully. "I just wish..."

Saturos looked at the boy sadly. He reached out a pat his shoulder softly. "She'll come around in time," he assured him quietly. "All things pass given time..."

Felix sighed deeply. "Perhaps," he murmured.

Saturos rose, looking at the group. "We'd better start moving again," he said loud enough for everyone to hear, he started back toward the road, everyone falling in line behind him again. "If we stay here any longer we may get caught in the dark."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos was slightly worried. The sun had already begun to go down and they still had several miles to cover. Jenna couldn't go on much further. She wasn't used to such strenuous travel, and Kraden looked as though his heart would give out at any minute.

"What do we do?" Menardi asked Saturos quietly, the two at the head of the group again. "We won't make it to Vault until a few hours past midnight."

"I vastly underestimated our time," Saturos lamented quietly. "But there's no where to stop anywhere near here; no inns, no farms. If we camped anywhere along the road we would be targets for predators and thieves."

"Is that Vault up there?" Felix asked from behind, pointing to the distance where smoke slowly rose.

"That does not look like chimney smoke," Alex said, squinting to try to see.

"It's campfire smoke," Saturos said. "Another camp." He looked at Menardi. "Perhaps if they're big enough, they'd let us stay the night with them."

"We're sleeping outside?!" Jenna blurted out. "I thought you said we'd make it to the Inn."

Saturos turned. "If you would have walked faster, we could have," he growled. "Now, we have the option of either camping with another group or lying out in the middle of the field to be robbed and eaten. You can take your chance with the wolves if you'd like, Mistress Jenna, but we would much rather take our chances with that encampment up there."

Jenna shrunk a little under Saturos's admonishment. Finally, she spat out a small, "Fine, have it your way."

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the neared the campsite, the large forms of covered wagons and brim-filled carts with colorful designs painted on their wooden exteriors came into view.

"They're merchants," Saturos said as they approached the campsite. "They've encircled their camp with their wagons."

"A good protection," Alex noted, running his hand along the cream-white fabric of a covered wagon as they entered the circle of carts.

One of the merchants rose, hurrying toward them. "May we help you?" he asked, looking over their band with cool grey eyes.

"We are just a group of weary travelers from the North," Saturos said, bowing slightly to the man. "We were wondering if we could join your camp for the night.

The man looked doubtful. "I'm not sure Master Hammet would-"

"Would what?"

They all turned to see a short, round little man standing behind them. He was dressed in ornate robes of the finest satins and cottons in vibrant color. He had his long dark hair pulled away from his face in a pony tail and a moustache worn long in two thick brown locks. His eyes were friendly as he looked over the group.

The other man stepped forward. "Uh, Master Hammet," he said quickly. "These travelers were asking if they could join our encampment for the night. We don't have any more room, Sire, so perhaps it would be better if we should-"

"Nonsense!" the man chuckled, his round belly shaking violently. He stepped toward Saturos, extending his hand. Saturos took it, Master Hammet shaking not only Saturos's hand, it seemed, but Saturos himself. "Welcome to our camp, Master..."

"Saturos," Saturos said as the merchant clapped him on his back. "I hope we're not intruding-"

"Nonsense!" the man said as he lead them across the camp. "Bundy is just a little mistrustful toward those he doesn't know. I apologize for his demeanor."

"There's really no need," Saturos said, still being dragged along by Hammet.

"And just to prove myself, you and your party may stay in my camp with Ivan and myself."

Saturos was lead to a huge tent at the southeast end of the camp, a few fires burning the doorway. A large pot hung over one of the fires while a few rabbits on a spit were being turned by another merchant over the other fire.

Saturos felt suddenly guilty. They didn't deserve such treatment. He knew if Master Hammet knew why they were trying to travel so quickly, Saturos was sure he would not have been so hospitable. "This really isn't necessary," Saturos tried to say, but Hammet wouldn't listen.

"Nonsense," he said as the walked toward his tent. "I insist!" Lifting the flap of the doorway, he called into the room. "Ivan! Come out here! We have visitors!" He turned back toward the group, motioning to the lavish pillows that had been laid around the fires. "Sit! Sit! You must all be quite tired."

"Quite," Kraden agreed as he sat down on a pillow. Saturos took a seat on a hunter-green pillow, Menardi taking a seat beside him. Felix sat on the other side, his sister sitting between him and Kraden. Alex sat on the other side of Kraden, all forming a half-circle around the fire.

"You are being much too hospitable," Alex said as he crossed his legs.

"Too hospitable," Hammet laughed. "There's no such a thing. You are all more than welcome here. My home is your home."

"What about his food?" Jenna asked to Kraden.

As though he had heard her, Hammet turned to Saturos. "You all must be famished if you've traveled all day."

"Not all day, really, just most of it," Saturos said.

Menardi elbowed him sharply as Hammet turned to a servant. "Quiet you," she hissed. "I'm starving!"

"We'll put a few more rabbits on and add more water to the stew," Hammet announced. "We shall dine together."

A small boy peeked his head out from under the tent flap. He had a mop of dirt-blonde hair and bright, curious violet eyes that peered out from behind the hair that hung in his eyes. "You called me, Master Hammet?" he asked tinily.

"Ah, yes, Ivan," Hammet said. "Come out here and meet our guests."

The boy nodded and stepped out of the tent. He wore purple and green robes, trimmed with gold braid and lined with satin. Saturos might have mistaken the boy for the merchant's son if he had not heard what Hammet said next.

"This is my young page, Ivan," he said. "He's been with our company since he was a tiny child."

The boy nodded toward them, the hair falling into his eyes again. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said as he brushed his hair away.

"The pleasure's all ours," Saturos smiled kindly as a servant began to hand them cups and saucers of tea on the finest Kalayan china. He was about to take a sip when he realized how rude he had been. "Oh, wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?"

"You've already told me your name, Master Saturos, but I'm afraid I don't yet know of your companions," Master Hammet said, joining them by taking a seat on a pillow in front of them. Ivan sat next to his master, thus also sitting by Menardi who smiled at both of them.

"My name is Menardi," she said, extending her hand to Hammet.

He pressed it quickly to his lips, smiling at her. "Enchanted."

"This is my apprentice, Felix," Saturos said, motioning to Felix. "Beside him is his sister, Jenna, and that is the scholar, Kraden." Hammet smiled and bowed his head toward them all cordially.

"And I am called Alexim," Alex said, nodding to Hammet.

"But we all just call him Alex," Felix added as he sipped from his cup. The group laughed lightly.

Hammet turned to Alex. "You know, I once knew a man named Alexim once," he said as his drank his tea. "Lived to the far north... Imil I believe it was."

Saturos saw Alex stiffen suddenly, nearly dropping his cup. He caught it on his saucer with a fragile clink, not meeting Hammet's gaze. "Y-yes... I, too, knew him," he murmured. "He was my grandfather."

"By the elements of alchemy!" Hammet said. "What a small world we live in! How has he been lately."

Alex stared at the fire, not speaking for a good many moments. His face was calm, Saturos noted, but his eyes gave away his pain. His lips trembled slightly as he managed to murmur, "he passed away... About a month ago."

Hammet faulted a moment. "I'm so sorry to hear that," he said, looking at Alex worriedly. "He was a good man, as long as I knew him."

"Yes," Alex said, almost to himself. "He... he was a very good man."

Saturos stared at the Water Adept over the edge of his teacup. So there was more to Alex than he would let on. Saturos wondered slightly. About a month ago Alex had joined their group. That would have meant his grandfather must have died only days before he agreed to come back to Prox with them. Why hadn't Alex said anything?

The fire popped, sending a burning ember flying and landing on the edge of Kraden's robe. "Good heavens!" the alchemist gasped, jumping up and trying to stomp out the fire. Before Alex could summon up the water to put out the flame, a small whirlwind appeared on the cape's edge, whipping it around until the fire was put out. The group turned, seeing you Ivan standing, a wooden rod in one hand, the other outstretched toward Kraden. He lowered his hand, and the wind died down, no longer tearing at Kraden's robe.

Hammet laughed softly at their shock and poured himself some more tea. "Don't mind Ivan's powers," he chuckled lightly as Ivan sat again. "He's had them since he was a baby, but don't worry... He knows perfectly well how to control them."

"How..." Saturos began, then stopped and decided to choose his word a little more carefully than ask if the boy was an Adept. "How did Ivan get his powers?"

"He was born with them, I suppose," Hammet said with a sigh. "That rod of his seems to heighten his powers considerably, though." Hammet motioned for Ivan to show it to them. It was just a long, thick wooden rod, topped with a warped knot of a branch. It looked very plain indeed, but just looking at it, Saturos could feel some sort of psynergy flowing through the stave. "They call it the Shaman Rod," he told Saturos.

"It looks like a stick," Jenna said, Felix quickly quieting her.

"I'm sorry," Saturos said. "What did you call it?"

"The Shaman Rod," Hammet repeated. "It was given to me a long time ago when I was visiting the northwestern sea near Atteka and Hesperia."

Saturos looked over at Alex. The Water Adept nodded at Hammet. "I apologize, My Lord, but would you excuse Saturos and myself for a moment?"

"Certainly," Hammet said as the two Adepts stood.

"You just reminded us of something," Alex said, explaining further.

"Yes," Saturos murmured. "Er... firewood..."

Alex and Saturos quickly stepped away from the group, standing a short distance off from them. Alex looked at Saturos quickly. "So you think so, too."

"It has to be," Saturos said urgently. "It can't be a coincidence."

"He found it in the Western Sea," Alex murmured. "That is where the two islands of the Jupiter power are. The Rod of Hesperia, the Shaman Rod: they must be the same thing."

"They are the same thing," Saturos murmured. "But how did it find it's way all they way out here to Angara from Hesperia? It's no wonder we were unable to find it when we tried to climb Jupiter Lighthouse."

"We need that stave," Alex said urgently, clasping Saturos's arm. "Without it, we won't be able to climb Jupiter Lighthouse!"

"I'll ask him for a price tomorrow morning before we head out," Saturos said. "It's doubtful he understands the sort of power it holds. To him, it's probably just a wooden stick."

"It should go for cheap," Alex said. "Unless he knows-"

"Then we'll spend all of our gold and sleep in the streets of Vault," Saturos said. "We'll steal it if we have to. This isn't some little boy's trinket, Alex. This is a powerful weapon of Alchemy!"

"I know, Saturos," Alex said calmly. "We will do what we must."

"Dinner is served!" Hammet boomed as servant set steaming plates of wild rice, vegetable stew, and rabbit meat down around the fire. "Master Saturos, Master Alex! Come! Join us!"

Saturos looked at Alex, nodding again. "We'll ask him in the morning, then."

"Right."

Then the two turned back toward the fire and the feast.

  
  


(A/N: Another fast post! Like I said, things will go a lot smoother now that the play's over, not that I'm complaining. Well, another thing I hadn't expected; Hammet and Ivan make a guest appearance! Ivan fangirls should be happy. ^_~ Hammet for some reason reminds me of those really fat hearty merchants you always see on shows. You know, the ones that are a little too happy? Oh, well. I like him a lot better now. Again, another fic I really like Alex in. This one I did the same thing that I had to do on the last one; edit it so half of what I wrote was in on, and half was in the other. 

My stories are just too long! Well, I'll post it soon, before I leave for Christmas. Who knows, maybe I'll even post during my Christmas Vacation. **grabs a sun hat and one of those little pink drinks with an umbrella in it** California! Here I come! **sips at the drink** well, I'll post prolly tomorrow night. 

And thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter, I can now get on at school! See, they have one of those wonderful protection programs, and it's blocked for stuff... Surprisingly, violence... not hentai... huh, what are the odds? But if I can get into someone's bio and such, I can get on the sight. I just can't type the address in and get there. But now, I can, and the school can't stop me! ^______^

BTW, congrats to our boys in Iraqi who finally got Sad"damn" Hussain! It's about time! This isn't an American/British/UN victory, this is an Iraqi victory! **flashes peace signs** Go Iraq! Whoa... I never figured I'd say that as long as Saddam was still alive. ^_~ 

Let's see, listed things I like, complained about stories being too long, thanked reviewers, said I could get on at school, and gave thumbs up to the troops... Yup! That sums it up! Have fun until next time, and if you're religious, keep praying for our soldiers in Iraq and everywhere else. The War on Terror is just starting and they need all the help they can get.

If you're a pacifist, go talk to Monsuier Royale on Fiction Alley. He is too. Stupid librels... JK! Love you Licorice and Rudy! ^_~

  
  


Ta ta! And Enjoy!)


	10. Part Ten: In the Midst of Thieves

(A/N: like I said, I already had most of this prewritten, so I just had to finish it up. I think Vyctori will like this one IMMENSELY!!! There is a very cool 'Menardi-goes-bad-@$$' in the last half of the fic, something which is always a good thing. After all, this is under the action/adventure category, is it not? Also, there will be more Prox-shipping than usual, but nothing really, yet. ^_^ Well, here goes another fic! Like I said, we won't be getting to Imil for a few posts now, but it will be LOADS of fun getting there! Yay! Part ten! I have a whole deca-fic! ^_^ ^-^ ^_^ **is happy** And here's the fic! Enjoy!!)

  
  
  
  


Part Ten: In the Midst of Thieves

  
  


Saturos awoke the next morning in a tent Master Hammet had his servants pitch for their company. Outside, the sounds of the merchants breaking camp had begun to rise like a great wave on the sea, slowly rising.

Saturos sat up, reaching out and grabbing his sash from atop his pile of armor. He looked around the tent. Everyone was sleep save Alex who was sitting near the mouth of the tent, reading through his scrolls again, looking pensive as usual.

"You're up early," he whispered across the tent as he tied the sash around his head.

Alex smiled, looking up from the scroll. "I expected you to sleep for another hour at least," he said. "We were up rather late."

Saturos shook his head tiredly, scratching his bare chest. "No. We need to begin heading out." He stood, his leggings falling loosely around his ankles. He reached for his tunic, a sleeveless grey top that he would later throw his armor over. "Is Master Hammet up yet?"

"Yes," Alex said. "He seems to be as involved in his camp as his servants are. He's a rather good man."

"Yes," Saturos said. "If he were an Adept I might feel guilty about buying the Shaman Rod from him."

"We need it more than he does," Alex told Saturos firmly, rolling up a scroll as his rose to his feet.

"I know," Saturos sighed. "But that still doesn't make it alright." Saturos watched as Alex started to lift the flap and leave the tent. "Alex?" he called. The Water Adept paused and turned to look at him. "Why didn't you tell us about your grandfather dying?" he asked. "It could have only happened days before we came to Imil for the first time."

For the first time, Saturos saw Alex stumbling for words. "Wh-what?" he stammered. "My grandfather? I only... That is, I... I mean, we..." He suddenly stopped and looked at Saturos haughtily. "It was not something you needed to know."

"Menardi and I have not withheld any of our information of our pasts from you, Alex," Saturos said quietly. "Why are you being so secretive?"

"I am what I am, Saturos," Alex said curtly. "That is all you need to know."

"But we want to know more about you," Saturos sighed. "How can we trust you if you're keeping things from us?"

"Do you honestly think I would do anything to compromise our quest?" Alex said. "I believe as much as you do that the lighthouses need to be lit. If you do not believe me, then send me on my way."

"That isn't what I meant, Alex," Saturos said.

"Then what did you mean?" Alex asked.

Saturos looked at him for a good long while. He could find no words to answer his friend. Alex sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You'll just have to trust me, Saturos."

"I'm trying," he replied softly.

Alex said nothing in response and swept out of the tent.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos dressed for the day, putting on his armor and stepping out of the tent, finding Alex sitting by the blackened pits on fire where one fire struggled to continue burning, a pot of tea and another of porridge, spiced with cinnamon, hanging over it.

"Breakfast?" Alex asked, motioning with the spoon he was eating with toward the pot.

"No thank you," Saturos said. "I'm still full from last night."

Alex nodded understandably, and returned to his porridge. Saturos poured himself a cup of tea in an orange Kalayan china cup, sipping it slowly as Hammet approached the two.

"Enjoying everything, I would hope," Hammet said kindly.

"Your Honor is a gracious host," Alex said before eating another spoonful of porridge.

Saturos nodded in agreement. "You've been more kind to us than we ever would have expected."

"Where are you off to now?" asked Hammet, sitting down in front of the two.

"We're stopping at Vault, then we have to head northeast toward Imil," Saturos said, looking at Alex who nodded.

"Going home again, are you?" Hammet asked Alex.

Alex nodded, swallowing the spoonful he'd just shoveled in his mouth. "Yes. We have a little..." He looked at Saturos. "Unfinished business if you will."

"Well," Hammet said, nodding at them. "You're more than welcome to accompany our group to Vault, but I'm afraid we'll be heading towards Kalay after that."

"We'd be happy to join your troupe," Saturos said.

"Wonderful," Hammet beamed, rubbing his hands together jovially. "We'll be heading out in a few hours, so make sure you're all ready to go." He began to stand.

"Uh, Master Hammet," Saturos called, "We wanted to have a word with you."

Hammet paused, sitting back down. "Yes, what is it?"

"The stave ," Saturos began, trying not to show how much they wanted the rod. "The one that Ivan had... We were wondering, how much would you sell it for?"

"The Shaman Rod?" Hammet asked pouring himself a cup of tea. "Now why would travelers such as yourself want that old stick?"

"It intrigued me," Alex lied skillfully. "It reminded me of the stave my grandfather used to have. I would very much like to purchase it."

Hammet shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of tea. "No, no, I'm sorry. It's not for sale."

"Surely there must be some sort of a price we can negotiate," Saturos said lightly. "After all it's only a stick. What would Ivan do with it anyway?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hammet said cooly. "But I told you before, and I will say it again, it is not for sale."

"And why not, may I ask?" Alex asked, trying to hold in his temper.

"Ivan was given to me by his sister, escaping some sort of trouble in their hometown of Contigo," Hammet said shortly. "She gave the Shaman Rod to me and told me to give it to Ivan and Ivan alone. I was not to let the rod out of my sight." Hammet paused thoughtfully. "She said it possessed great power... I'm not sure what she meant by that, but she was very clear that it belonged to Ivan only."

Alex scoffed slightly. "Archaic myths and legends, I'd wager," Alex said aloud. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"How does two hundred gold coins sound?" Saturos said, reaching for his money bag.

Hammet voice grew cold. "It is not for sale."

"Three hundred?" Saturos asked, untying the strings.

"No," Hammet said firmly, standing. "I already told you, it is not for sale. If you ask me again, you will be requested to leave our group... Now if you'll excuse me."

Hammet walked away, Alex looking at Saturos. "Do you think he knows?" he asked curiously.

"Not likely," Saturos said. "He's not an Adept. Just an overprotective father-figure toward the boy; it is his only possession from his past and we are not allowed to have it, let alone buy it."

"Do you think the boy knows?" Alex asked softly.

"If he did, he would not be spending all of his time roaming around the plains as a page for a merchant, even a wealthy one," Saturos sighed. "No, he doesn't know yet, and neither does the boy."

"It would be best if we didn't ask about the rod again," Alex said. "We might have to resort to our second plan to get the rod."

"I hope it does not come to that," Saturos said. "Perhaps he'll change his mind as we head toward Vault."

"And if he doesn't?" Alex asked.

Saturos looked at him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

  
  


* * *

  
  


It wasn't long before sundown that they crossed through the gates into the tiny town of Vault. Master Hammet's men rode around the town, positioning their wagon train to the south end of the village, ready to leave when the next morning came. Hammet pulled Saturos aside as they stood in front of the Inn.

"You and your party are more than welcome to join me at the Mayor's home for the night. He has invited us to stay."

"It's a kind offer," Saturos said. "But we haven't much more time. We need time to regroup and discuss our travel plans in private. I apologize."

"You can at least come for dinner later tonight, no?" Hammet asked.

Alex shook his head. "I'm afraid Saturos is right. We are very busy indeed."

"How unfortunate," Hammet sighed. "Well, perhaps we shall see you tomorrow before we leave for Kalay."

Saturos nodded. "Perhaps we shall."

And after shaking the merchant's hand, the group turned for the Inn.

"We should have gone with Hammet," Menardi said quietly to Saturos. "It wouldn't have cost us anything to stay with the mayor."

"We need to spend some time alone with just our group," Saturos explained to her, walking up to the front desk. "Besides, there's something Alex and I need to relate to you all."

"May I help you?" the Innkeeper asked, rubbing his hands on a towel he'd been using to clean.

"Yes, we'd like to stay at your Inn, please," Saturos said quietly, reaching for his money. 

The Innkeeper looked at the group, then back at Saturos, "That will be thirty coins please," he said. Saturos set the gold down on the counter, the man scooping the coins up and counting them. "Watch your things carefully," the man added as he dropped the coins into a drawer. "We're not responsible when things go missing."

"Has there been a problem with that lately?" Saturos asked.

"Not that I like to spread rumors," the Innkeeper said looking around warily. "But things have gone missing through out the village... things from the shops, people's heirlooms, the mayor's urn..."

"Someone's taken all of these?" Menardi asked.

"Do you know who?" Saturos asked as well.

The Innkeeper shook his head. "No... And I'm not guessing either." He looked at the two, then shook his head and sighed. "It would be better if you just forgot I said anything."

The innkeeper turned back to cleaning the counter and the group headed up toward the beds. They were all in one large room, one they were apparently sharing with two odd looking men. They wore dark clothing and their hair was long and rather unkempt.

"We should have gone with Hammet," Menardi darkly reminded Saturos. He only sighed and lead the group to the other side of the room, dropping their things on the beds.

"I bet Isaac and Garet began looking for us today," Jenna said mildly as she kicked off her boots.

Saturos sent her a cold glance. "If they survived that explosion, which I doubt they did," he added cooly.

Jenna faltered slightly at his words, Felix touching her shoulder gently. "We don't want to hurt anyone," he assured her softly. "But we have to have the Mars Star."

"Don't touch me," Jenna barked, ripping her shoulder away from him, taking off her other boot.

The words stung Felix. He stepped away from her, sitting on the bed he'd deemed as his own.

"Don't pay attention to her," Menardi murmured quietly. "They don't mean a word they say when they're like that. Their only goal is to hurt you. My mother is the very same way." She motioned with her head toward Jenna. "She'll come around... someday."

"Did Master Hammet say anything more about the rod to you?" Alex asked Saturos, sitting on the end of his bed across from him.

"Not a word," he said. "I got the feeling he doesn't know what it's for, but thinks of it more as Ivan's only heirloom."

"So he's not going to let it go," Alex murmured.

Saturos nodded. "Not willingly."

"What are you two talking about?" Menardi asked.

"That stave that Ivan had," Saturos replied.

"Why would you want that?" Felix asked, laying on his back. "It's just a stick."

"No," Alex sighed. "It's much more than that."

"How so?" asked Menardi.

"It's the key to Jupiter Lighthouse," Saturos said softly, smiling.

Menardi sat beside him. "You're kidding."

"What?" Felix asked, sitting up again. "What are you guys talking about."

"The Shaman Rod," Saturos said. "It has to be the Rod of Hesperia."

"We need that to climb Jupiter Lighthouse," Menardi said.

"We know," Alex said curtly. "We tried to get it this morning."

"And?" she prompted.

Saturos eyed the floor. "He turned down our attempts to buy it from him," he said quietly.

"Why?" Felix asked. "Does he know-"

"No," Saturos cut him off. "There's no way he could know."

"So how do we get the rod?" asked Menardi.

Saturos looked at her. "We resort to plan B."

Felix paled. "Wh-what's plan B?"

"We're going to have to take it by force."

"You mean demand it?" Menardi asked, a little shocked at Saturos's wording.

"Or steal it," Saturos shrugged. "Either way, we have little choice."

"See!" Jenna said from her bed. "You're nothing but common thieves!"

Saturos looked at Felix. "Does she ever shut up?"

"Or say something positive?" added Alex darkly.

"It's seldom and rare," Felix said with a slight smirk.

"Never mind that," Menardi said, waving her hand. "Let's talk about our plan."

"If we find a way to take it tonight, we could leave before they do tomorrow morning," Saturos said firmly.

"But if Ivan hold that rod as highly as Hammet does, he won't let it out of his sight,' Alex pointed out.

Saturos frowned. "Good point, and none of us are professional thieves."

"There are professional thieves?" Felix asked.

"You must have lived a very sheltered life back in Vale," Alex smirked slightly.

"They'll be serving dinner downstairs in a few minutes," Saturos said, looking out the window at the setting sun. "Let's eat and decide what we're doing after dinner."

They stood, Saturos, Alex and Felix starting downstairs. Menardi shook Kraden awake and told him of their dinner plans. He took off after the other men, then Menardi looked over at Jenna. "You coming?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered, not looking at Menardi.

"Don't be foolish," Menardi sighed. "I know you're hungry."

"I said I wasn't," Jenna said, looking at her.

"We don't intend to treat you like a prisoner," Menardi said. "You're trying to make it seem that way. Don't you realize you can trust us?"

Jenna hopped off of her bed, starting for the stairs. "After what you did to Isaac and Garet, I don't plan on trusting any of you anytime soon."

"You'll have to start sometime," Menardi said, following her.

"No I don't," Jenna snapped back, starting down the stairs as another man that looked similar to other two men upstairs began up. "You're just saying that because my brother is with you."

The man bumped roughly into Jenna, she stumbling backwards, Menardi putting a hand out to steady her. "Excuse me," the man said hurriedly, then continued up the stairs.

Jenna looked at him. "Geez," she muttered, brushing off her tunic. "Was he clumsy or wha-" She stopped as her fingers ran over her belt. "Hey!" she shouted. "My money's gone!" She darted back up the stairs, pushing past Menardi.

Menardi sighed, following the girl quickly. "Ugh... Great."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenna burst into the room, seeing the man who'd just bumped into her laughing with the other two as he tossed it in the air, caught it and repeated the motion. They all stopped laughing as Jenna and Menardi re-entered.

Jenna pointed at the man furiously. "Give me back my money!" she demanded.

The thief pretended to play innocent. "What? This?" he asked, holding the bag up by the strings. He tossed it in the air and caught it in his hand. "I found it."

"You stole it," Menardi said calmly.

"Fair and square," another one of the thieves retorted. "It's ours now."

"I said give it back!" Jenna said, lunging for the money.

The thief pulled it out of her reach, flinging it to his other hand. "Well, well, boys, I think we've upset this poor lass," he laughed, pushing Jenna backwards. Jenna fell to the floor with an 'oof!' and the thieves burst into laughter. Jenna pushed herself up, glaring at them angrily.

"Picking on girls?" Menardi growled, pulling the long staff from her back. "Don't you guys have any class?"

"Oh ho!" laughed the head thief. "It looks like we've upset our lady-friend here!"

"I'm no friend of yours," Menardi growled, still not releasing the blade. She didn't want to cause any trouble for their group in this town.

"Stay out of this!" Jenna shouted at Menardi as the thieves began to circle her. "It's my money, my fight!"

"You heard the girl," the thief said, leaning into Menardi's face. "Beat it."

Menardi's grip tightened on her staff. "I don't intend to."

"Whoo!" another of the bandit said. "You hear that, Boss? She don't intend to!"

"There's not even that much in here," Boss said, weighing the bag in his hand. "Why don't you and girlie over there just scoot?"

Menardi gave them a dark look. "Did you just tell me to scoot?" she growled.

The thief looked at her leeringly. "There's a lot of other stuff I could ask you to do."

The other two jeered, but Menardi kept her eyes trained on Boss. "I'm only going to ask you once: give the girl her money back."

The thief looked at her as though she was crazy. "I don't want to," he snapped after a moment.

Menardi tensed. "I would rather this didn't end in violence..."

"What are you going to do?" asked another thief. "Stop us?" He pushed her shoulder, bumping her into Boss.

She pushed away from them. "Don't make me-"

"Oh, is that a threat," Boss said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, Doll? Fight me?"

He reached out, grabbing Menardi's wrist. She knew exactly what they were intending to do. However, they hadn't counted on fighting an Adept well trained in hand to hand combat.

Menardi swung out with the staff, clubbing Boss in the side of his head just hard enough to force him to let go. He grabbed the side of his face as Menardi pushed him toward his men, standing in front of them all now, making sure to keep Jenna away from the ruffians.

Boss spat into his hand a mouthful of blood and a tooth. He looked up at Menardi, shocked. "She hit me!" he shouted at the other two. They looked terrified, but their leader pushed them toward her. "Don't just stand there! Hit her or something!" He sneered at her. "Nobody hit's me and gets away with it."

Menardi stepped back, grabbing her staff with both hands. The two thieves drew their long-bladed daggers. She sighed. "You should have given back the money, Boss," she said as the two closed in.

He laughed in near incredulity. "Now you're making demands? You're in no place for that, Doll."

"Call me doll again, and I will personally see to beating you within an inch of your life," she growled. "This is your last chance, give the money back."

"Sorry, Doll," Boss drawled sarcastically. "No can do."

Menardi sighed. "Your decision."

She swung out at the first man, taking his feet out from under him, nabbing the second on in his stomach as he charged at her. She jumped over the first robber, landing gracefully on the bed to protect Jenna who stood just behind her. The second slowly recovered from what Menardi had judged as a light blow, and came at her again.

Menardi swung her booted foot out, kicking him squarely in the jaw. He fell backwards and landed against the wall, cursing quietly. The first bandit finally got to his feet, Menardi flipping over his head as he swung out at her legs. She landed and twisted her hips, clubbing the man in the side sending him flying on the bed.

Turning to Boss, she swung her staff at his hand holding the gold. It flew in the air, Boss shaking his hand- burning with pain- as it began to fall in nearly slow motion. Menardi thrust the staff into the air, catching the bag, the strings wrapping around the top. She swung the staff over, knocking a thief down again, and sending the bag flying into Jenna's chest.

She gasped as it bounced off her light leather armor and into her open hands. She looked up at Menardi in shock, about to murmured some sort of thanks, but...

"Menardi!" she gasped. "Watch o-"

Menardi spun around, clipping the thief that charged her again in the chin, then swinging again to get him in his side, then pushed the top of her staff into his stomach sending him flying into a wall. She looked at him momentarily, then nodded to herself. 

"Yeah," she muttered, starting toward Jenna. "Come on," she panted. "Let's go get some-"

She was suddenly tackled from the side. Boss had thrown himself at her violently, sending them both to the ground. She hit her head on the wooden floor, grey stars clouding her vision. When they cleared, Boss was over her, his dagger pressed against the flesh of her neck. "You mess with the wrong thieves, Doll," he growled, pressing the blade harder against her skin.

Suddenly, Boss was flung into the air, slamming against the wall with a sickening crack. Menardi scrambled to her feet, seeing Saturos standing, pinning Boss to the wall furiously.

"Are you alright?" asked Felix, hurrying toward Jenna and Menardi, Alex behind him.

"Yeah," Menardi said, straightening her dress. "We're fine."

"Give me on reason I shouldn't tear your head off at this very moment!" Saturos roared at the man, slamming him against the wall again.

Boss gave a slight grunt of pain. "Wha? Hey! We-we was just playing-"

"Playing?!" Saturos bellowed. "You were pressing a dagger to a woman's throat and you were just playing?!"

"Hey, Saturos," Felix called, lifting a bag up over the edge of one of the other men's beds. "Look at this." He dumped the bag onto the bed. Swords, chest plates, shields, gloves, books, and an ornate golden urn fell out of the bag and onto the bed.

Saturos looked back at the thief. "So," he growled. "You're the one's who've been taking all the stuff."

"Hey, we just took it during that eruption a few days ago," Boss snapped back at him. "The idiots shouldn't have left their doors open."

He gave a slight scream as Saturos shook him again. "I should slit you open from toe to nose," he snarled, his nails digging into the man's tunic.

"Hey! Take it easy there!" Boss laughed nervously. "We wasn't going to do anything!"

"Oh, weren't you?" he snapped. "And what if we were to just go and tell the mayor about all this stuff we just found?"

"We'd deny it," Boss replied.

Saturos gave him a wry look. "Deny it?"

Boss stammered for words. "Okay, okay, look, we can negotiate all this, just-just let me go, alright?" Boss pushed Saturos's hands off him, still backed against the wall, afraid to move. "Look, uh, there has to be something here you guys want. We got this here leather armor? Uh, maybe a sword?"

"Why would we want anything from you?" Jenna snapped. "We're not stupid!"

"Wait, Saturos," Alex said, stepping forward. "You say that you're thieves?" he asked Boss.

Boss nodded. "We prefer the term 'borrowers,' but, yeah," he replied. "We take things."

Alex and Saturos exchanged a quick glance, Saturos suddenly realizing what Alex was thinking. He looked at Boss. "Perhaps there is a way you could keep us quiet..."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Boss, Saturos, and Alex all stood outside of the Inn, looking up at the mayor's home on the hillside.

"Let me get this straight," Boss said. "You want me to steal some little boy's stick?"

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Alex asked challengingly.

"No, no," Boss hurriedly assured them. "It's just... a stick?"

"It's important to us," said Saturos. "Now will you do it or not?"

Boss chuckled. "Oh, I'll do it, but I'd better warn you," he said, leaning against the wall of the Inn. "Ever since stuff started disappearing, they've upped security around here."

"What do you mean?" Saturos asked.

"I mean, they'll search you before you leave," Boss said. "Why else do you think we haven't left? We're waiting for everyone to give up and cool down again. They should cool down after this merchant leave, though. So if you're staying for a few days..."

"We don't have a few day," Alex whispered to Saturos.

"I know," Saturos said back to him. He turned to Boss. "Where are you boys planning on going after this?" he asked.

"East, I think," he said with a sigh. "We heard about some really nice jewel at a temple over there; a big ruby called the dragon's eye."

"Why don't we meet you in about, say, a week at Bilbin?" Saturos suggested softly.

Boss looked at him. "It'll be something more for me to smuggle out of this town," he said with a sigh. "It'll cost you."

"How much?"

"Thirty gold," Boss said.

"Thirty?" Saturos gasped. "That's almost-"

"Hey!" Boss hissed to him. "Do you want the stupid stick or not?"

Saturos gave him a sidelong glance. "Alright, here..." He gave Boss fifteen coins. "I'll pay you half now, half when we get the stick in Bilbin."

"Deal," Boss chuckled, dropping the coins in his pocket.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos began dropping things into his bag, ready to leave the town.

"Sun's already up," Menardi called over to him. "We should have left an hour ago."

"We let Jenna and Kraden sleep," Saturos said softly, leaving a few coins for the Innkeeper on the bed. "Besides, if anyone's following us, we have a day's head start."

"True," Menardi sighed. "Very true. Everyone else is downstairs getting breakfast."

"Go down and tell them they'd better wrap it up," Saturos said. "We should be leaving soon."

Menardi started toward the staircase, pausing almost halfway there. She turned. "Saturos?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling the drawstrings on the bag shut.

"Why did you protect me yesterday?"

Saturos felt a blush run onto his cheeks as he turned to face her. "What?" he asked, wondering if he'd heard her correctly.

"Yesterday, when Boss attacked me," she said shortly.

Saturos swallowed hard. "I... um... It looked like you needed a little help," he said quickly, opening his bag again and digging through it. Not that he had anything he needed to find, he just needed a reason not to meet Menardi's eyes.

"I'm not helpless you know," she said, walking back toward him, upset that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I know that, Menardi," Saturos said, looking through the bag. "It's just... Just that-"

"I am a female and he was a male." Menardi didn't ask this. She stated it. She already knew the answer.

"No," Saturos denied, looking up from his bag and turning toward her. "It's just that-"

"What then?" Menardi demanded. "I thought that we were a team in this."

"Menardi, we are," Saturos assured her quickly.

"Then why are you acting like you have to protect me?" she demanded. "I'm just as strong as you are!"

Saturos was starting to get a little frustrated with her. "Menardi, I know these things. If you think for a moment I could ever forget any of them, you're wrong."

"Then why did you step in yesterday?" she demanded. "I could have handled it!"

"If we're a team, we're going to have to accept the fact that we need to help each other once and a while!" Saturos snapped back.

Menardi blushed terribly. "I didn't need your help," she said curtly turning on her heel to leave.

Saturos grabbed her wrist. "Wait a minute, we're not done," he said as he pulled her back. He underestimated his force and pulled a little too hard. Their chests bumped together as they face one another, Menardi looking up into his eyes, the anger suddenly gone.

Neither said anything for a long moment, staring at each other. Menardi tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but didn't find the breath to.

It even took Saturos time to find the air to speak. "Menardi... I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me," she whispered back.

"How can we know that?" he asked desperately. "We have this huge task set before us... Who knows what could happen to us while we're journeying? We have to look out for one another..."

Their faces nearly touched now, the two looking at each other, neither willing to accept what they saw there very plainly. Menardi knew the real reason Saturos stepped in yesterday. It wasn't because she was a woman. It wasn't because she was his partner. It was an affection that ran much deeper than that. One that she had to admit she felt back.

And that frightened her.

She took in a sharp breath, stepping away from him, turning her back as she hurried for the stairs. "I have to go."

"Menardi," Saturos called, stepping toward the stairs.

"We'll meet you by the gate in a few minutes," she called over her shoulder as she rushed down the stairs, leaving Saturos alone.

He sighed, returning to his bedside and sitting down, reloading his things into his bag. Why did he feel upset that Menardi had left so abruptly? They were in the middle of a mission. The people of Prox depended on them. They couldn't afford any emotional complications with such a burden on their shoulders.

As he said the words to himself, they made sense to his head, but his heart resisted.

No, he told himself. They had to maintain a strictly professional relationship and nothing more, no matter what his heart told him otherwise. After this was all over? Perhaps, but now was not the time.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos met everyone near the southern gate of the city, ready to head east toward Bilbin and Imil.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked Saturos.

Saturos sent a cool glance Menardi's way, sighing slightly. "Yes, I'm fine."

A short distance away, Master Hammet and his men were talking to Ivan worriedly.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" asked Hammet worriedly.

"It was by my bed before I went to sleep!" Ivan insisted. "When I woke up this morning it was gone!"

Hammet sighed. "Ivan, didn't I tell you not to lose that rod?"

"Yes, Master Hammet, but-"

"You can't leave until you find it," he said firmly.

"But then we'll be late getting into Kalay," Ivan murmured worriedly.

"We'll go on ahead," Master Hammet said. "You join us later... after you've found your rod."

Ivan looked at he ground. "Yes, Sir."

"You can stay with the mayor until you find it," Hammet said, patting the boy on the back, watching as he slowly walked toward the mayor's home.

Saturos felt a stab of guilt pierce him. The rod meant so much to the boy, but Saturos knew they had more use for it than the boy did. He only hoped the thieves would come through.

"Ho there, Master Saturos!"

Saturos turned as Hammet approached them. "Master Hammet," he said, extending his hand to be shook. "What happened with Ivan?"

"He's lost the rod," Hammet said wearily. "I don't understand how these things happen. I'll tell you, Master Saturos, I would have rather sold the rod to you than see the day Ivan lost it."

"It's probably not his fault," Saturos said, trying to smooth things over. "Young boys tend to lose things easily."

"Yes," Hammet sighed. "But he knew how much this meant to me." Hammet took in a deep breath, shaking his head slowly. "Well, he should find it soon. We got to get to Kalay, on the other hand, and we'd best start out as soon as possible."

"We're leaving as well," Saturos added with a nod toward his group.

"Then I suppose this is where we part ways and say goodbye," Hammet sighed, holding out his hand to be shook.

"It was good to meet you, Master Hammet," Saturos said, shaking his hand and turning back toward his group. "Perhaps we will meet again someday."

"Perhaps," Hammet said quietly. "Well, farewell to you, Master Saturos. May your journeys be prosperous."

"And may yours as well," Saturos quietly agreed, watching the merchant go back toward his caravan.

"Are we ready, then?" asked Alex as Saturos reached their group again.

"We're ready," he sighed. "Let's head out toward Bilbin.

  
  
  
  


(A/N: All done and better! For the first time, I almost feel sorry for poor little Ivan... but Sheba's a much better Wind Adept as it is! ^_~ I'm going to set a goal, I think, to post at least once a week, but not more than twice a week. So this will be my first post of the week. You'll have to wait until Friday or so for me to post again, unless I get feeling charitable. It is Christmas, after all.

If any of you are complaining that this was under the action/adventure category, not romance, than complain about 'Indiana Jones' too! In every movie, he has a chick on his arm! Does that mean that because these guys are the bad guys, they're not allowed to have lovers? Is that what you're saying?! If it's too gushy for you, stop watching the action movies, cuz almost all of them have some degree of gushiness in them! 

BTW, things will probably get more gushy after the scene at Mercury Lighthouse, so be warned those with weak stomachs or diabetics. But remember, this is rated PG 13 for violence and VERY mild language, if any. Not gushy romance. I don't do that. Go read some other fic if you want more gush.

Speaking of fics, if you aren't reading this because you heard Vyctori's recommendation, go read her fic, "Blaze." Same topic as this one, and just as good! Go! Be gone! Go read it! Unless you're already reading it, in which case, I'll just shut up now.

Toodles!)


	11. Part 11: Wolves and Suspicions

(A/N: Okay, this would have been posted yesterday morning, but the principle figured out some way to deny me access to the A drive. ^_^ Fortunately, there's more than one way to skin a cat. Anyways, I think everyone will REALLY like this chapter. There's considerable Proxshipping at the end, however, not a whole lot. Just be patient and wait a few chapters. That's all I'll say for now... ^_^

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Please continue, and once I figure out how to get past Worlton's blocking of me, I'll reply directly in the next A/N... Gosh, Vyctori, and you think you were slacking off in not reviewing! ^_~

As a forewarning for Alex fans... He's slowly becoming a darker character, but don't worry, he's not going to be totally lost as long as I'm writing this fic. He's just slowly becoming a little more evil each chapter, but it's working. I explain more at the end of the fic. Well, that's it!

Enjoy!!)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 11: Wolves and Suspicion

  
  
  
  


Saturos and the others pressed northeast toward the Goma Range. Alex walked by Saturos's side rather than Menardi. The two hadn't spoken since their little falling out at the Inn a few hours ago. Saturos knew that he had gotten too close for comfort. He also knew that she felt the same way. 

Often he could almost read her thoughts, like the two were on the same page of music in a mysterious duet, but now, there was a wall there. She was shutting him out. Saturos sighed to himself, looking back at Menardi. He wished he hadn't said anything more than that they were partners that needed to look out for each other. But he had said more. He had done more than crossed the line; he had complicated their entire mission.

"Saturos?"

Saturos turned back to Alex, looking at the Water Adept in shock. Alex laughed lightly. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Saturos murmured. "I was just... thinking."

"So I noticed," Alex commented softly. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Saturos frowned. Alex was the last person he would want to discuss his personal feelings with, but he was a little too kind to admit it aloud.

"Not particularly," he grumbled darkly.

Alex sighed and shrugged it off. "Your choice."

The two fell silent for a moment. Saturos looked up at the sun to determine how much longer they would be traveling. "I don't think we'll make it to Bilbin by dark," he commented.

Alex nodded. "We'll be lucky to make it to the cave near the pass."

"I've heard the cave runs all the way through the range," Saturos said. "We could continue walking through the night."

"Us perhaps," Alex said, then motioned to Kraden and Jenna. "But they'll need to rest." Saturos nodded. He had forgotten that they had a young girl and an old man traveling with them. Saturos had been bred and trained to survive in the far reaches of the Northern Wilds. Jenna had no training for such things, and Kraden had been raised in Lord Babi's palace: education of the highest degree, fine clothing, feather beds, all to groom him to perfection. It was no wonder that the old man couldn't handle the strain of such a vigorous walk.

"So we'll camp outside the cave?"

Alex looked at him as though he was mad. "Do you have any idea the sort of creatures that roam in the night outside of those caves, let alone with the seal of Alchemy now broken?"

"What do you mean?" Saturos asked.

"We should camp a ways into the cave," Alex said. "The last thing we want is an encounter with a pack of beasts."

Saturos- not sure why Alex was being so uptight- nodded. "I suppose you know this area better than me."

"I used to come down here once every other year with my grandfather," Alex said quietly.

Saturos looked over at him. It was very rare for Alex to share any of his past experiences with his companions, which made Saturos all the more interested. "Did you?"

Alex nodded, looking at the ground. "Grandfather, Mia, and I... We'd all go every year. We'd take bottled salves, potions, vials of different things and we'd make our yearly pilgrimage to Tolbi during the Colosso season." Alex laughed lightly at himself, looking up at the clouds. "Grandfather would load everything in a small handcart, and we'd all take turns pulling it or pushing it. I didn't go this last year. It was still the sick time when the Colosso season came around. I regret not going."

"You didn't go because you wanted to help your people," Saturos said. "That doesn't seem like something you should be regretting."

Alex tried to smile, but it faded as soon as he begun. He looked at the ground again, watching the clouds his feet made in the dusty road. "The real reason I didn't go was because..." Alex sighed, shutting his eyes momentarily. "Because my Grandfather and I got into an argument."

"What about?" asked Saturos.

Alex shrugged, giving a bitter laugh. "I don't remember... Isn't that strange? He and I never got along as well as we used to after that. And I don't even remember what we argued about."

Saturos looked at Alex, feeling a little sorry for the Water Adept. "What about the girl?"

Alex started slightly, looking to Saturos. "What?"

"The one you spoke with before we left?" Saturos said, trying to remind him. "I think you called her Mia just a moment ago..."

Alex paused for a moment, about to speak, but then decided against it, looking up at the sun. "Isn't it about time to stop for a while?" he said quickly.

Saturos looked up. "Just about-"

"I'll tell the others," Alex said shortly, and turned around to the rest of the group.

Saturos sighed. What was Alex being so secretive about? What did he have to hide? Saturos only shook his head, sitting down on the river bank, taking off his boots. He put his feet into the water, cooling off slightly after the long day's walk. He looked over and saw Menardi sitting on a stone and pulling a small ribbon out of her pocket and tying her hair back with it.

Felix walked across the grass and flopped down on the grass beside Saturos. He looked at his friend, raising a dark eyebrow. "Are you alright," he asked softly.

"Yes," Saturos said. "Why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed a little distant since we left Vault, that's all," he replied shortly, pulling his feet back on the shore, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Why would anything be bothering me?" Saturos said, a little defensively.

Felix picked up on the tone, leaning away and shrugging. "Menardi came out looking a little… flustered."

"Flustered?" Saturos echoed.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" he asked quietly.

"No," Saturos said. "I don't think you'd call it a fight."

"So, something did happen," Felix said knowingly.

Saturos blushed slightly. "We just had some words between us, that's all," he said quickly, avoiding Felix's eyes.

"Is that really all?" Felix asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," Saturos said standing. He walked away, leaving Felix to wonder what he had meant by that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex sighed, sitting under the meager shade of a tall tree. His mind had been racing ever since they'd stolen the stars. He couldn't speak of his thoughts to anyone, and talking to Saturos about his past had reminded him of why he had really come on this quest.

The Golden Sun.

The Stone of Sages.

Saturos had been against it when Alex had brought it up when they first met. He said he had no intention of going after the mysterious items. He thought it forbidden to go after. Alex knew otherwise. He had made a promise to himself after his grandfather died; he would be the last one to die while Alex was around. The only way he could do that was to have ultimate power. And the only way, he could see, to gain ultimate power was for him to obtain the Golden Sun. He wasn't sure what that even was. All he knew was that if he could get it he would have ultimate power.

But Saturos would never agree. He was watching Alex far too closely. Alex knew Saturos didn't fully trust him. With Saturos so keenly aware of his every move and with the rest of the group fully behind him, Alex would never get the Golden Sun.

But what then? He would have to devise some way to make Saturos have other concerns. That, or…

Alex looked over at Felix, seeing Saturos wander away, Felix looking a little low, like Saturos had refused to tell him something. Slowly, an idea entered his head. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Felix looked up as a pair of azure boots, tied with silver cord appeared in front of him. He glance up at Alex who smiled down at him. "May I join you?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," Felix murmured, looking off after Saturos.

Alex sat on the grass, following Felix's glance. "Don't feel left out," he said quietly. "It happens all the time to me."

"What?" asked Felix, looking at Alex confusedly.

"Don't get me wrong," Alex said hurriedly, holding up his hands in defense. "It's just that…" He looked over at Menardi who was standing, looking eastward for anyone that might be following them. He looked back at Felix, raising his eyebrows. "They don't like our kind."

"What do you mean, 'our kind?'" Felix asked softly, more confused than before.

Alex sighed, lying back and propping himself up on his elbows. "Well, you know… we're human… they're Proxinians… they don't trust us. Nor do they intend to," he added quietly.

"Saturos trusts me," Felix said defensively. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Does he?" he challengingly murmured. "Does he truly?"

Felix paused, staring at the ground. "Well, yeah," Felix said, not quite as sure as before. "Of course he does…"

"Have they told you about what they'll do to Jenna and Kraden when they're done?" asked Alex.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, confused.

"Nothing," Alex said quickly. "If they haven't told you, it's not my place to."

"Told me what?" Felix asked, looking at Alex intensely.

Alex quickly concealed a slight smirk on his lips, looking over at Felix. "Well, I overheard them talking about what would happen if your friends did catch up with us," he lied skillfully.

"They said that they'd let her go," Felix said. "That was our agreement."

"Not exactly."

"What did they say?" Felix said, not sure he wanted to know.

"Well, I heard them talking about how they couldn't just let them go. They'd go back to Vale and tell everyone where they were going and they would try to stop them, so they couldn't very well let Isaac and the others have them. Not without a fight at least…" Alex murmured.

"Then what did they decide?" Felix asked softly.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. They noticed me and stopped talking."

Felix eyed the ground and didn't reply. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of this information.

"You see?" Alex said softly. "They don't trust you either. They haven't even discussed this issue with you before, have they?" Alex asked.

"Well, no," Felix then, then hurriedly, "But that doesn't mean that they-"

"Doesn't it?" Alex asked, sitting up. "Felix don't be so naïve. Those Proxinians don't trust you as far as I could throw a boulder. They won't ever trust us because we are not their kind." He stopped a moment, starting to stand. "And they will do only as they see fit for their people," he added darkly.

Felix looked taken aback as Alex slowly walked away. A look of confusion and doubt filled his face. Alex smiled to himself as he began to walk away.

It had begun.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They rested beside another river that cut just before the entrance to the cave at the top of a small, rocky hill. Jenna flopped herself down on a cool rock, wiping perspiration from her brow as Kraden leaned against a tree and tipped his flask upside down over his open mouth. A few drops drizzled out, and then it was dry. Felix took it from him, crossing to the riverbank to refill the flask.

"So are we staying the night here?" he asked, looking up at Menardi who was leaning on her staff.

"No," Saturos answered, looking at the river to find the safest way across. "We need to camp inside the cave." Kraden and Jenna groaned, paling at the thought of walking another step. 

Felix stood, screwing the lid of the flask back on and hurrying to Saturos. "Are you crazy?" he hissed quietly. "Kraden and Jenna are exhausted. They can't walk another step."

"I don't want to take the chance of being attacked by animals," Saturos responded. "If you want to put them at that risk, that's fine. But as long as I am in charge, we will camp inside."

Felix watched as Saturos walked away, very upset. So it was true…

Saturos didn't trust him.

He hadn't told Felix anything about them having to camp inside the cave, and the tone he was just using with him! Felix began to boil inside. So they didn't consider him an equal member. After all these three years, they still didn't trust him.

Saturos looked over at Felix, a little worried at the angry look on the boy's face. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Felix said curtly, turning away.

Saturos started at Felix's angry tone, looking at the boy as he stormed over toward Jenna and Kraden.

"Ah, it's to be expected Saturos."

Saturos turned toward the voice, seeing Alex standing, leaning against a nearby tree near the edge of the river. "Excuse me?"

"Felix," he said, motioning toward the boy. He sauntered toward the Proxinian. "I said it was to be expected."

"What is?" Saturos said, not sure he wanted to hear whatever Alex had to say.

"His response," Alex said with a careless shrug. He spoke quickly as confusion clouded Saturos's face. "Oh, don't worry. He's just so protective of his sister. No doubt he will be for the rest of the time. It just like Puelle said: he shouldn't have come. His feelings are going to interfere too much."

Saturos shook his head. "No, not Felix. He's stronger than base emotions-"

"Do you really believe that, or is that just your heart talking?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

Saturos blushed slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, looking away.

"The way he yelled at Menardi when she did nothing back at Sol Sanctum?" Alex suggested quietly. "The way he just defied you for wanting to camp inside, putting more stress on his sister and Kraden?" He shook his head slowly, his sea-green eyes grown dark. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Saturos. He's surrendered himself over to those base emotions."

"No," Saturos murmured.

"He is changing, Saturos," Alex said softly in a knowing voice. "Soon, not only will he side with his sister…" He pushed away from the tree, holding out his hand and creating a bridge of ice. He stepped across the river, looking back at Saturos momentarily. "He will side with Isaac as well."

Saturos watched as Alex crossed the river. A slow noose of fear began to curl around his neck. He shook his head, calling after Alex, "You're wrong," he said, then a little quieter. "You'll see."

He looked over at Felix who was talking quietly to his sister, kneeling by her side. She seemed to be trying to ignore him or brush him off. 

"Felix," Saturos called. "Let's go, before it gets dark."

"They're still tired," Felix said.

"The sun will be setting soon," Saturos pressed. "We need to leave now."

"Saturos is right, Felix," Menardi said. "It's too dangerous out here."

"No it's not," Felix said, standing. "I don't see any problems out here. There's no animals, no thieves... What are you so worried about?" Felix demanded of his master.

Saturos's jaw went slack. "Felix, Alex knows this land tens of times better than we do. If he says it is not safe, then it isn't! We need to go into the caves before it's dark."

"It's nearly dark now!" Felix said, tossing a hand up to motion at the sky. "it isn't as though wolves are going to spring out of the ground and attack us the moment the sunlight is gone."

"Felix, don't be a fool," Saturos snapped. "You're wasting our time. Now let's move it."

Saturos turned on his heel, starting toward the thin bridge of ice that Alex stood behind. Menardi began to follow and Kraden and Jenna wearily stood up from their seats on the rocks. Felix was staring at Saturos angrily. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, he spoke.

"No."

The group froze.

Saturos slowly turned around, halfway across the frozen bridge. His eyes met Felix's. "What did you say?"

Felix faltered a little, then stepping back and holding his head up high repeated himself. "No."

Saturos's jaw worked tensely in a slow circle, rage building inside of him. He let out a sharp breath, turning away from Felix. "You know what? Fine. If you want to stay out here and get yourself killed, go ahead. As for anyone else willing to follow, I'm going into the cave."

Saturos started briskly toward the mouth of the cave, Alex looking back at Felix who was looking at him confusedly. Alex only shrugged helplessly and turned back toward the cave, following Saturos.

Menardi didn't move from her spot on the bridge. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened between Felix and Saturos, but whatever it was, Saturos was not doing to right thing. They had sworn a vow to both Puelle and Felix's parents that no harm would come to him as long as he was under their watch. They had a solemn duty to protect him, even if his parents didn't care what happened to him.

Perhaps against her better judgement, Menardi stepped back across the bridge toward Felix. Felix looked at her questioningly, to which she could only replied, "I'm not going to let you stay here alone and get yourself killed."

Felix smiled tiredly at her, then looked at Kraden and Jenna. "What about you two?" he asked. "Are you going with him, or are you going to stay."

"I'll stay," Jenna said tiredly, throwing herself onto a bed of soft grass. "I can't walk another step."

"I concur," Kraden murmured as he lowered himself back onto the rock he was sitting on.

"Menardi!" Saturos shouted from the cave of the mouth, not sounding at all happy. "What are you doing?"

"A real master would not leave his apprentice to the wolves, Saturos," Menardi called back. "At least one of us should stay with him."

"He made the choice to stay. Now, come here!"

"No!" Menardi shouted back. "I swore an oath! One I won't forget as easily as you have!" She was surprised at what she'd just said, words much more harsh than she'd ever met to use.

Saturos stared at her for a good long time then threw his hands up in the air, turning back to the group, starting toward the cave with Alex.

Menardi let out a long sigh, moving back to Felix.

He shook his head. "You didn't have to do that," he murmured quietly.

"Yes, I did," Menardi replied softly. "Saturos may be our leader, but that doesn't mean his decisions will always be right."

Felix smiled. "Thanks, Menardi."

She shrugged. "We should get a fire started. Wild animals don't like fire."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos threw himself down on the rough, stone floor of the cave, flinging his bag down beside him. Alex sat down on a rock, looking at Saturos sadly. "And so it begins," he said tiredly.

"What begins?" Saturos growled, still a little angry over what had just happened.

"The betrayal," Alex sighed, looking in his bag until he found the scroll he was looking for. "Unfortunately, Menardi is torn between her devotion to you as a leader, and her stewardship to Felix in an almost parental way. She will either pick one way or the other."

"Maybe she won't," Saturos denied.

"She'll have to," Alex continued. "Or else you both will cause her to destroy herself. Internal turmoil is more fatal than death."

Saturos leaned back against the wall, staring at the ceiling; an immense pin cushion of dreary colored stalactites hanging from the top, or perhaps piercing down through it, like teeth through a piece of meat. He shivered slightly, and rubbed his bare arms. The cave was dark, but the long stone pillars seemed to radiate a slight light, just enough for him to see. 

His eyes had adjusted quickly, and he felt sleep slowly creep into his head, but his heart kept him wide awake. He went on for almost an hour, sleep hanging heavily on his eyelids. Soon, Alex was asleep and Saturos sat in the darkness alone with his thoughts.

Why couldn't he sleep? he asked himself, almost angrily. Not angry because he did not know the answer, but because he did.

Felix and Menardi...

It was their own choice, he told himself and closed his eyes for what he told himself was the final time. But sleep still did not come.

He stood up and began to walk around the cave. Soft echoes of a slight breeze ran along the cavern walls along with the quiet whispering of creatures lying in the vast expanse of darkness. He didn't feel right about leaving them out there. Both Felix and Menardi were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but the fact their group had split at all was frustrating to him.

He kicked at a glowing stone on the floor angrily, sending it clattering down the rocky corridor. But they had both defied him. Alex had plainly told him that they needed to sleep in the caves for their safety. He may not have trusted Alex completely, but he knew that he would never do anything to deliberately harm them.

Saturos sighed, looking down the path where the mouth of the cave would be. He hoped to see some tiny pinprick of light down the path, but saw nothing. He hoped to see Felix, Menardi, and the others coming down the corridor, but was only met by dark.

He gave an angry grunt and kicked the stone again, it this time popping up into the air and flying down the hall adjacent the to entrance path. Saturos listened for the click of the stone hitting the floor, but instead heard a soft, muffled thud, like a punch landing on an overstuffed pillow. A startled, but still angry yelp echoed in the cavern, for a moment, he thought maybe human, but then realized it was completely different.

The stone emerged from beyond where Saturos's eyes could detect it, back to his feet. The rock glowed dimly as it lightly touched his boot. Saturos gave a slight gasp of surprise, stepping back and putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. A soft rumble pierced the dark of the cave, the light of the stone not nearly enough to help Saturos determine where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" Saturos demanded brusquely, hiding his fear. "Speak up!"

Padded footfalls echoed in Saturos's ears as the rumble grew louder. Saturos suddenly realized it was not rumbling he was hearing, but a deep, low growl. A set of bright yellow eyes appeared in front of him. Alex had been wrong; wolves did inhabit the caves.

Saturos pulled his sword from his side. It was only one wolf, and didn't worry him much. He stepped backwards, readying the sword for a fight. A sharp pain entered his ankle as his body suddenly pitched downwards. His other foot caught him, but the pain did not leave his ankle. He felt wet trickling down through his armored boot, spinning to see three more pairs of eyes staring at him.

Looking back at the one wolf, he realized she, too, had more companions with her. He looked down at his ankle only able to see a shard of metal torn away from the back of the boot. The wolf had bitten through his armor! That was impossible!

A flash of blue came as one of the wolves growled and snapped his teeth at Saturos. He quickly limped backwards, away from the wolf's cold breath.

Cold?

Saturos suddenly realized the glowing stone he'd been seeing was no regular stone; it was psynergy stone. And these were no regular wolves he was fighting. The stone in the caves had changed them.

Saturos could count some dozen pairs of eyes staring hungrily at him. He suddenly did not feel as confident as he had when first seeing the wolf he'd kicked. Before even striking a blow, he'd been injured, and he was totally alone.

One wolf snapped lightning at his cloak, tearing off a large piece. Saturos's blade flashed out, catching the tip of his ears. The wolf yelped and jumped back, but just as quickly as he retreated, sprang back forward.

Growling echoed in Saturos's ears as he felt cold stone against his back. 

He'd been cornered.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Menardi and Felix sat by the fire, Kraden and Jenna sleeping under a nearby tree. The stars loomed overheard and fog hung heavy in the soft, humid summer air. Felix poked at a burning ember in the fire with another stick and the log turned over, flames licking at the tip of the rod. He pulled it out and stared at it a long while.

Menardi smiled. "Wishing you were a Mars Adept?" she joked quietly.

Felix blew out the tiny flame, looking at the tip of the blacked stick. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, blooms suddenly burst from the blackened wood. "No," he murmured as vines of spring-green began to curl around the rod, white flowers blossoming before their eyes. "I like being a Venus Adept."

Menardi glanced over at Jenna and Kraden. "You really should get some sleep, Felix," she said quietly as she turned back to him.

"I'm not tired," Felix said shortly. A pause came between the two. Felix gave Menardi a sidelong look. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"One of us should keep watch," she said with a shrug.

"I'll take the first one," Felix volunteered.

Menardi shook her head. "No, I'm not tired either."

The two stared at the fire for a long time, watching as the flames ate away at the wood. Finally, Felix broke his stick in two and thrust it on the fire with a frustrated sigh. "Who're we kidding?" he wondered aloud. He looked at Menardi. "You're thinking about him, too, aren't you?"

Menardi nodded reluctantly. "I wish I weren't."

"Do you think he was right?" Felix asked. "That we are in some kind of danger here?"

Menardi leaned back, folding her arms. "I don't think so. If we haven't even heard anything by now, then we should be fine."

Felix rubbed his hands one over the other nervously. "Do you think he was wrong?"

Menardi looked up. "What do you mean?"

"What if the real danger isn't out here, but in there?" Felix asked. "I mean, Alex hasn't been down in these hills for a while, right?"

"About a year," Menardi murmured. "Colosso will be coming up in a few weeks."

"Things might have changed in that time," Felix said quickly. "And you saw the liquid psynergy stone that Mount Aleph threw out! What if he and Alex are in danger?"

"Saturos and Alex can take care of themselves," Menardi said curtly, still a little upset and worried about whatever had happened between herself and Saturos both at the inn and a few hours ago in front of the cave.

"I don't know," Felix said, half to himself. "I don't have a good feeling about this place. I haven't had a good feeling about anything since we took the stars."

"You don't think we should have?" Menardi asked in mild curiosity.

"I didn't say that," Felix said. "I know why we took them, I mean, we had no choice. We couldn't just let Prox die." Felix's voice drifted off. "I just wish my parents could see that."

"My mother still doesn't believe me," Menardi murmured. "She won't speak to me to this very day."

"We're kind of in the same boat, aren't we?" Felix smiled sadly.

Menardi nodded. "I suppose we are."

A slight flash came from deep inside the cave but one bright enough to be seen by both Felix and Menardi from across the river.

"What was that?" Menardi gasped.

Felix stood, his hand moving to the sword hilt. "I'm not sure."

Menardi stood as well, moving toward the riverbank, staring into the cave. Soft, but nonetheless violent growls were coming somewhere in the depths of the cavern.

"That sounds like wolves," Menardi murmured aloud.

"Wolves?" Felix echoed.

Menardi nodded. "Those are the growls of the hunt," she said softly. She knew the sound of wolves all too well from living in Prox. The wolves and wild beasts of the Far North were more vicious and desperate for sustenance. These growls, however, sounded more savage than the wolves she had heard before.

Felix looked at Menardi, then started toward a path of stones he could leap on across the river. "Stay here, watch Jenna and Kraden," he said quickly.

Menardi shook her head, following him. "I'm not letting you go alone, Felix."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Felix said instantly.

Menardi scoffed slightly. "Felix, just because I'm not a man doesn't mean my bones break more easily, or my blood runs more thinly. You need my help and I am coming with you."

Felix looked back at Jenna and Kraden. "Will they be safe?"

"It sounds like all the danger is in the cave," Menardi pointed out.

Felix sighed, starting across the river, stepping gingerly on the first mossy stone. "You're sure about this?"

"You aren't going to get rid of me," she assured Felix finitivly. "Now let go."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturos sent a handful of flame flying at another wolf as he sprang toward Saturos's arm that he'd pulled away from its mouth at the very last moment. He limped backwards, running out of fighting space. The corner was becoming smaller and the wolves were closing in on him. The bodies of some four wolves were piled on the stone floor in various places, but he couldn't hold them off much longer.

Saturos brought his sword down as one wolf nipped at his feet again, the beast yelping slightly and retreating, another taking it's place only moment's later. A wolf from the other side bit deep into his calf, Saturos sinking to one knee as he thrust his sword forward, cutting into the wolf's chest. It slumped to the ground as another wolf jumped at his shoulder. Saturos outstretched his hand, sending a blast of fire at the wolf, but it wasn't phased.

A sharp pain went down his arm as the teeth cut through the armor, tearing into his skin. He dropped his sword with a clatter, his hand pushing against the wolf's muzzle, trying to free himself, but another wolf sprung on him with the other, pinning Saturos to the ground.

The wolf's breath was hot against his face as two shining eyes stared down at him ravenously. The paws were heavy against his metal breastplate and Saturos had no strength left to struggle. Another pain entered his ankle as another wolf bit into him again. For the first time in a long while, Saturos felt afraid.

It was too late now, he realized, but he had been wrong. Alex had been wrong. The danger was inside the caves. He felt horrible for rebuking Menardi and Felix. They had been right, and I much as it hurt his ego, he had to admit it to himself before he died.

Another sharp piercing bite in his leg, and Saturos felt it was the end for him.

A flash of golden light and a long green vine tangled around the wolf holding him down, flinging him across the cave. A glint of a familiar scythe burrowed into the side of the wolf at his feet. Menardi and Felix had rushed into the cave, hurrying to his aide. He felt a surge of hope! Out stretching his hand, his summoned just enough strength to send a flaming ball at the nearest wolf.

Quickly injured and outweighed in battle by their foes, the wolves retreated back into the cave down some foreign hall. Saturos propped himself up on his arm, which buckled weakly as Saturos realized how deep the wolf had bitten into his shoulder.

Menardi hurried to his side, slinging his arm over her shoulder and helping him to his feet. Felix, breathing hard from the battle shoved his sword back into its sheath, then stooped to the ground, grabbing Saturos's.

"Here," Menardi said, taking the sword and putting it on her own belt. "Help me."

Felix hurried to Saturos's other side, helping him hobble a few steps forward.

"Are you okay?" Menardi asked quietly.

"I will be," Saturos winced, but tried to make it a smile.

"What were those?" Felix asked.

"Wolves," Saturos said as they began limping down the path toward the mouth of the cave.

"Those were no regular wolves," Menardi said, not fully believing Saturos.

He shook his head in agreement. "No. This cave is full of psynergy stone. It's warped them into more powerful animals."

The three looked back as footfalls came behind them again. Felix grabbed for his sword, but as the figure neared, they realized it was Alex.

He held up his hands as a gesture of good will. "I heard growling and shouting," he said. "What just-" Alex caught sight of Saturos's wounds, letting out a sigh. "I should have known things would have changed now that we've unleashed alchemy."

"That's what triggered this?" Felix asked.

"It would have had to happen before," Saturos argued. "Those wolves are not mutated to be the way they are; they are bred that way."

"Jenna and Kraden are still outside the cave," Felix said quickly.

"Then we should go to them," Alex said with a nod. "I will heal him the best I can outside."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex finished tying a bandage around Saturos's shoulder. The salve he'd applied stung slightly, but it had now receded to a dying ebb. Saturos thanked him quietly, and leaned back against the log behind him near the fire.

His armor was badly dented, but he planned to have it repaired once they reached Bilbin. Saturos counted their gold on the dirt ground. There would be just enough. He could only hope they wouldn't run into any other expenses so steep in their travel.

"How are you feeling?"

Saturos looked above him to see Felix standing over him on the other side of the log. Saturos smiled tiredly as Felix came around, sitting on the long he leaned on. "Better."

The two were quiet for a while, Saturos staring at the fire as he tried to find words. "Felix, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier today." He paused, then added reluctantly, "You were right and I was wrong."

"You made that sound almost painful," Felix chuckled.

"It's my shoulder," Saturos lied with a slight laugh.

"I should apologize, too," Felix admitted quietly. "If there's something you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

Saturos sat up a little more, frowning slightly. "What do you mean, 'something I don't want to tell you?'"

"Something I thought of," Felix lied slightly, looking at the fire. "It's like you and Menardi don't share everything with me and Alex because we're... not your people."

Saturos's jaw dropped. "That's insane, Felix!" he gasped. "I would never hide anything from you. We're a group, and everyone has to give their input before we act. Any good and proper leader would agree."

Felix smiled a little. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course," Saturos said with a grin. He pat the boy's knee gently. "Now get some rest. I want to get to Bilbin shortly after noon tomorrow."

Felix stood, walking away from the fire and finding a spot under the tree between Kraden and his sister. Saturos smiled, watching as the young man drifted into sleep.

Saturos felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Menardi. "Hey," she murmured. "Can I talk with you?"

"Of course," Saturos said as she moved to sit where Felix had just been sitting.

Menardi rubbed her hands together slowly. "I think we need to talk."

"What about?" Saturos asked, throwing a twig at the fire.

"About us," she said softly. "Things seem to be getting... complicated."

Saturos said nothing, only continued to draw circles in the dirt with his finger. After a long moment of dirt-drawing, he said, "how so?"

Menardi swallowed. "I think we are both feeling these complications," she said quietly. "And they are getting in the way of our quest."

"And what should we do about them?" Saturos asked blankly.

Menardi sighed. "Saturos..." He looked up at her, red-eyes bright. She lowered her voice so no one could hear her but him. "I do care for you."

"You do?" he asked, almost shocked. He'd thought her quick retreat in the Inn was for exactly the opposite reason!

Menardi nodded. "But I think you'll agree with me when I say... right now, it just isn't possible."

"The mission," Saturos said with an agreeing nod.

Menardi smiled a little in wonder. "And here I thought this might be difficult for you to take."

"No," Saturos said frankly. "I understand exactly what you mean. Our feelings cannot get in the way of our journey."

"But would you wait for me until after we have done all we set out to do?" Menardi asked quietly.

"Even longer," Saturos answered.

Menardi set her hand on his. "I'm happy," she said softly.

Saturos smiled. "You should sleep, too," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Saturos," she murmured.

"Goodnight."

Menardi wasn't completely pleased with the prospect of having to wait for so long before she and Saturos could express their true feelings, but it was good to know that he understood why she felt they needed to. Menardi settled down on a bed of sweet-smelling river grass. The heavy scent slowly lured her into a deep sleep and dreams.

Dreams of later year...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex set things back into his bag angrily, but quietly. So far, his attempts had failed. Saturos had been the only one to follow him into the cave, and not even he had fallen by the dire wolves' claw. Felix and Saturos were speaking again, and seemed to be doing better than before.

They had not even lit the first beacon, yet Alex could feel the pressure of time heavy on his shoulders as the sands dropped down through an hourglass. Before long, all four beacons would be lit, and by then, it would be to late.

Alex pulled the bag's strings tight, clenching his jaw. If he was to get his prize, he would have to be rid of them. He looked over his shoulder where all of the group rested. All of them.

He would not bloody his own hands, however. He would not spill their blood. He would have to find another way, he realized. Lying down, Alex began to drift into sleep. He would find some sort of way to be rid of them, and he would do so before the third beacon was lit. 

Blindly reaching to his belt, Alex took out a long dagger carved of sapphire. He didn't wince as he pressed the blade into his palm and broke the skin. Blood poured from the wound as Alex grabbed a handful of the river grass, vow-grass they called it in the north. 

The legend went that if one put their blood on a handful of vow-grass, the Gods would help them accomplish whatever task they vowed to complete. In one story from eons ago, the tale of a young man of Imil that helped build the lighthouse, the sickness began, taking nearly half of the population of Imil at the time. The boy knelt at the lighthouse and painted his blood on the vow-grass he'd gathered from a river south of the village. He vowed he would heal his people. Boreas, God of the North Wind, created a fountain at the base of Mercury Lighthouse. He said that all who drank from it would be healed of any sickness they were afflicted from.

Alex folded the grass in half and stuck it into on to the bags on his belt, then grabbed a strip of cloth, binding his hand to stop the blood. He silently made his vow as he stared up at the sky. He would have the Golden Sun, whether they were with or against him. He quietly repeated his vow to himself as sleep finally caught him.

He vowed to see all those opposing him dead...

And he vowed to have the Golden Sun...

  
  


(A/N: Whoa... all of a sudden, I'm drawing Alex's character all dark and depressing. I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my friends who introduced my to several Shakespeare plays and helped me study Othello in depth, Anne Dahl. If you haven't read Othello, it is (in my opinion) Shakespeare's greatest tragedy. The reason I mention it, is because one of the characters, Iago, inspired me with how to write Alex as he slowly becomes corrupted and corrupts those around him. If you aren't familiar with the play, go rent the movie. I highly recommend the one with Lawrence Fishburn (Morpheus from 'The Matrix') as Othello, and Kenneth Braughn **did I spell that right?** (Benedick from 'Much Ado...' and recently Prof. Lockhart in Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets) as Iago. He plays the greatest villain of all time. Alex isn't solid evil like Iago, but his tactics are very much the same. Read the play, and you can make the indentifications of the inspirations in the story! Go now! Watch Othello!!! Or else! Get thee hence! ... but before you do, REVIEW PLEEEEASE!!! ^___^)


	12. Part 12: The Old Alchemist

(A/N: I know, I know, my New Years resolution was to update every week. So I figured it might be a good idea to do the right thing, and as with every other resolution, break it... jk. Well, we'll get right to the reviewer, then go straight to the story:

  
  


Wolfy129- 

I'm so-o sorry! I'm actually a huge animal lover, too. It's just that I didn't exactly see the little mage gnomes and toadstools as intimidating. Wolves just have that majestic grace to them, and I thought they'd be perfect for an intense scene like that. If you want it changed, I could have Saturos and the wolves go frolicking through a meadow of flowers... No? I didn't think so either. I just won't have them fight wolves next time. Cute faces you typed, btw!

  
  


Sora-

Yay! Someone who knows about Iago! Great play, Othello. King Lear does give him a pretty good run. I don't know. Maybe it was a photo finish or maybe a tie. ^_~ But if you think his character was complex already, this chapter nearly made my head explode. He's getting WAY hard to write! ;_; But it's still fun.

  
  


Sora G. Silverwind-

I'm glad you've enjoyed it! It's nice to have Alex be so complex! I think I'm actually an avid Alex fan too... ~^_^~ *blushes* And it's nice to see I've converted yet another to Pro-Proxinian mayhem! ^_^ *is please*

  
  


Vyctori-

I thought you like the Menardi goes kick @$$ part. It's my personal favorite too. This chapter might upset ya, (no Proxshipping yet.) But as soon as their out of the lighthouse, I think I'm going to turn up the heat. Nothing 'R' or really even 'PG13' rated, but it's only SO obvious those two are a couple. ^_^ I suppose the reason I put that thing about the Shaman rod in there was because it was driving me nuts! The guys need a freaking motive or they wouldn't have taken the stick! What are they going to do? Sell it? Hunt with it? And yes, Hammet was very... Hammet-y. I imagine him as a Santa Claus type-a-guy.

Kevin C-

It was really hard to use the real dialogue and still portray the characters in a good light, esspecially the 'don't push my sister' thing. I still think my explanation is a little corny, but it worked. It should be even harder when it comes to the Venus Lighthouse scene, even the Mercury scene. But I'll try. Glad you liked it! ^_^

  
  


Lyon-

Thank's for reviewing! Even a little line or a few words makes me happy! ^_^

  
  


oBsCuReDoblivion13-

First off, awesome screen name! Second off, YAY! Another Proxshipper! ^_^ *is pleased*

  
  


fredde184-

Saturos is probably at the top of my list too along w/ Felix! ^__^ *pauses, and looks around warily* Oh, crud. I hope Vyctori and Menardi didn't hear that...

  
  


Empress Dotdotdot-

See! It is possible to like Proxinians and Alex... I think. I guess we'll find out in the next Golden Sun, ne? BTW, has anyone got any word on when it's due out?

  
  


Evo355-

Hey, if you like my fic, read the ones by Vyctori and Empress Dotdotdot, 'Blaze,' and 'Lighter Side of Darkness.' If you liked mine, you'll like theirs... Gosh, we three are becoming like some sort of unholy triumvirate... Little scary, huh, guys?

  
  


Well, I think that wraps it up! Enjoy, and since I typed this one really fast, expect many amusing typos... Enjoy! ^_^ )

  
  
  
  


Part 12:

The Old Alchemist

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had stopped only momentarily in Bilbin to get warmer clothing for Jenna and Kraden as they were heading north, and potions at one of the small shop to further treat Saturos's wounds. Saturos thought it was odd how much the different apothecaries looked alike. All that he had ever seen had been female and looked almost exactly like one another. (A/N: LMAO! Sorry! *wipes eyes of laughter tears* I had to throw that in there somewhere... Anyway...)

"We're almost there," announced Saturos as they reached the top of the hill. His other companions joined him, looking down into a shallow valley with a frozen lake at one end and a small village with a towering lighthouse at the other.

"Home," Alex sighed aloud. "It's good to see it again after all this time."

"I understand exactly how you feel, Alex," Saturos sighed. He knew what it was like to be gone from home for months and years at a time, then to finally come back, see the places you knew and those you were friends with. Yes, he knew exactly how Alex must be feeling.

"How could you live out here?" Jenna demanded. "It's freezing!"

No one responded, but Felix looked back at her and let out an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Jenna to kill a mood. 

Alex didn't seem to much care, but Felix noticed that he was like that most of the time anyway. He could be in the most desperate situation with no time to even think and he would look more calm than if he'd been lying on a beach somewhere in the Eastern Sea. Felix wasn't sure whether to admire him for his cool and calm composure, or to be worried that he wasn't more attentive. He knew that under that calm facade, Alex's mind was running like clockwork, some mess of gears and smoke spinning around in rapid, organized chaos. In a way, that frightened Felix. You could never tell what Alex was thinking. And whenever Alex got close to telling any of them, he would suddenly go quiet. He'd put up that mask again, and hide himself from them.

Felix hated him for that. He'd never been good at hiding his emotions. He wore his heart on his sleeve at all times, emotions openly exposed to the world. If only he could be like Alex and hid what he was really thinking. Saturos once told him it was a gift to be able to express himself. He said that he had always had trouble with finding the right words to say. Felix wanted to tell him he never tried to find words. They all just came out before he could stop them. And if he didn't just say it, his stomach lurched painfully, like when he was sick, and just like when he was sick, he couldn't stop his body from letting the words go, most of the time in all the wrong ways.

Like when I got in that fight with Saturos, Felix thought bitterly. He'd gotten ahead of himself. He just felt so betrayed that Saturos hadn't shared all of his thoughts with him. Since Felix was so used to sharing everything with everyone, it never really occurred to him that others didn't speak all of their feelings quite so openly.

"It's been about a year, hasn't it?"

Felix was brought back to the moment by Menardi speaking.

"Nearly," Alex answered. "You came just as the sickness was beginning to die down..." He looked at the town and let out a heavy sigh. "We've come at the season it's usually at it's worst at." He pulled his bag back over his shoulder and looked at Saturos. "We shouldn't stay here long. The longer we do, the more likely it is we'll catch the sickness."

Saturos nodded, then motioned with his head to the rest of the group. He didn't have to say anything more. They'd stood looking at the village for long enough by now. It was time to go there.

  
  
  
  


Saturos could smell the sickness in the town the moment he passed through the gates. Even Felix, whose senses were much duller than his superior's could feel it.

"There's no children out," Jenna murmured quietly, pulling her scarf more around her neck.

Alex sighed, turning his face away from the group. "That's most likely because there are none left."

"And this happens every year?" asked Menardi solemnly.

Alex nodded. "It takes many of the elderly..." He paused and lowered his voice, looking back at the group. "And nearly all of the children." He began walking up the trail toward the sanctum, speaking to them quietly. "Every year it has been getting worse and worse. More are dying. Eventually, it would wipe out our entire village... But not anymore."

Felix was about to ask what he meant, but they were interrupted by a door a few homes down bursting open, a young woman, perhaps Jenna's age, coming out with another woman, a mother probably, standing in the doorway, talking quietly. Children's cries came from inside the house and the woman's eyes were red, like she'd been reading by candlelight for too long.

"Here, keep these," the girl said, pressing a bag of herbs into the woman's palm. Using her other hand, she closed the mother's fingers over the package. "Give them to Thomas and the baby in about six hours. If the fever returns before then, come and find me, but I'm supposed to go and help Mariahn and Jehmes." The girl lowered her eyes, and said quietly, "their eldest boy has just caught the sickness."

The mother shook her head sadly and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She looked at the girl trying to find some words to express gratitude, or maybe sorrow, but she found none, and simply pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Coatlicue bless you, Mia."

"Thank you," Mia said softly, then quickly added, "And may she fly to your house in your hour of need." The mother nodded as she broke away, wiping tears from her face. She went back inside and closed the door, waving at Mia once more before it shut. The girl sighed, turning away from them, starting down the road when Alex finally spoke up.

"Mia?"

The girl turned around, quickly wiping a tear from her eye. "Yes," she began, before she'd even saw them. She stopped suddenly as she realized who it was. "Alex?" she gasped quietly.

Before he could respond, the girl had rushed over and tackled him around his neck, laughing joyously. He spun her around once, then put her back down. She pulled him back, patting his arms underneath the thick blue material of his shirt. Her gloved hands reached up to grab his chin, feeling his face, his cheeks, his hair. She looked ready to cry.

"By the elements... It really is you."

Alex smiled. Saturos hadn't seen him smile in ages. The young Mercury Adept put his hands over hers and took them holding them gladly. "Yes, I'm back."

Mia glanced swiftly over his shoulder at the others. She did a slight double-take at Saturos and Menardi's odd looks, not something they weren't already accustomed to, but was accommodating nonetheless. "You brought friends... More than when you left if I recall," she said quietly to Alex.

"My companions?" Alex said glancing over his shoulder. "Yes, we have added two more to our group."

"Not by our choice of course," Jenna felt inspired to add. Felix elbowed her lightly and she chuckled dryly. Mia laughed lightly as well, though more out of confusion of whether or not the girl was actually serious.

Alex quickly drew her attention away, taking her forearms and talking softly. "You'll have to excuse Jenna. We've traveled far, and she's most likely tired," he explained.

Mia's eyes widened. "Oh, how rude of me!" she gasped almost to herself. "That should have been my first concern!" She started back down the path toward the front of the village. "We just built that cottage at the front of the village. It's not quite an inn, since we hardly ever have any visitors save the occasional pilgrim, off to see the four lighthouses," Mia joked quietly with Alex. "You know how that is. But there are more than enough rooms for you all."

"And food?" asked Jenna hopefully, getting another elbow from her elder brother.

Menardi, ever gracious, began, "We wouldn't want to impose-"

"Oh, you're not imposing," Mia said quickly. "It would be an honor to host to any of Alex's friends."

The reached the house, a small red cottage with a green heart painted on the wooden door at the front. Mia opened the door wide, letting them in. The room was dark, the candles on the mantle and on the hanging chandelier melted low and long gone out. A thin layer of dust was on the table as Saturos ran his finger over it, then brushed the bottom of a brass candlestick. 

Mia walked toward the fireplace, tossing log from a small pile onto the fireplace. "I'm sorry it's a little dusty," she said hurriedly. "No one been in here in so long."

"It's alright," Saturos said. "We're just glad to have a place to stay."

Mia's hands searched the mantle. "Now where did I put that flint..." she murmured to herself. Saturos looked at the fireplace, still not lit. It seemed as though they wouldn't have a fire started until Mia found her tools. Casually, he cleared his throat and a bright, golden flame burst onto the wood, shimmering brightly. 

Alex whipped around, sending him a furious glare as Mia murmured, "Well, would you look at that..." She put back the flint she'd found, shaking her head. "I guess I don't need this after all... What could've caused that, do you think?" she asked Alex who turned from Saturos, still a little flustered.

"Uh... must be the weather," he said hurriedly, then turned back to Saturos.

"What?" the Proxinian chuckled.

"Well, I have a few more stops to make today," Mia said, starting for the door. "Beds are upstairs and blankets are in the hall closet. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Mia," Alex called after her.

The door shut behind her and the group set about to settling in.

"I get a bed by a window!" Jenna shouted as she rushed up the stairs. Menardi sighed and tossed her hands up in the air, setting every candle in the house alight while Kraden dropped his things on the floor, then sunk into a great easy chair near the fireplace. The other four gathered around the table, Alex withdrawing one of his scrolls and spreading it wide.

"Well, we're here," Saturos sighed, setting the candlestick on the edge of the scroll to hold it open. "Now what?"

"We'll head out to the lighthouse tomorrow," Alex said softly. "I think we could all use a little rest from that journey."

"Undoubtedly," Saturos echoed, smoothing the old parchment. "So what do we need to do in order to light the lighthouse? I'm assuming we can't just waltz up to the Aerie and toss the star in."

"Of course not," Alex chuckled mildly. "The builders were much smarter than that." He pointed to a layout of the lighthouse, detailed on the scroll in sea-colored ink. "First, it talks about 'honoring the heart of The Goddess,' or at least that's the closest translation I can give you."

"What does it mean?" Saturos murmured softly.

"I don't know," Alex commented dryly. "Perhaps that's why they call it a puzzle-"

"I meant do you have any ideas as to what we would do to honor the heart of 'The Goddess?'" Saturos asked irritably, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Not yet," Alex sighed.

"Maybe you'll have a better idea once we get into the lighthouse," Menardi said.

"Perhaps," Alex responded with a nod.

"Is there anything else?" asked Saturos.

Alex pointed to a chamber in the upper section of the lighthouse. "Here... something about the ' Goddess of Rainbows.'"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "'Goddess of Rainbows?'"

Alex glared back at him. "As I said, that's the closest translation I can give you."

"He who honors the heart of Goddess shall stand at the center of all, like a swan at the-"

"What?" Alex asked, turning to the old man standing behind him.

Kraden leaned over his shoulder, pointing at the first part of the lighthouse. "See, right there. That's what it translates to."

The four companions looked at each other little confused. "Right," Saturos said, slowly nodding his head. He and Alex leaned their shoulders toward each other, trying to block Kraden's view, lowering their voice to talk.

"Anyway," Alex sighed. "I think it probably means that we have to offer a sacrifice of some sort."

"Sacrifice?" Felix said, a little shocked.

"Not like an animal sacrifice or anything," Alex quickly assured him. "Just something like bring so many of a certain herb, or a self concocted potion. Something of that sort."

"Maybe we have to bring a swan," Menardi said dryly, running a hand through her hair.

"It's talking about your psynergy."

Everyone sighed again and turned toward Kraden, not looking particularly pleased.

He shied away a little, but then stepped forward between Saturos and Menardi's chairs, pointing at the room again. "They have this in every lighthouse," he told them anxiously, like a little boy explaining how his favorite toy worked.

"Have what?" asked Felix.

"Rooms where you prove that you are of the chosen clan that lighthouse represents. Like this one; Mercury is water. So the Water Adept among you must prove he is a Water Adept."

"And you know this how?" Saturos asked to the old man.

"I've studied scrolls similar to these since I was a young boy in Lord Babi's palace, thank you," Kraden said, a little agitated. "I've noticed rooms like these in each of the lighthouses, though Mars Lighthouse is a little more complex. There's always at least one room where psynergy, or at least I suppose it must be psynergy, unique to the element must be used to reach the Aerie."

Alex scoffed lightly. "I doubt your translations are anywhere near to the truth about what we really need to do in the lighthouses."

"I doubt that," Kraden snapped, pushing his glasses back over the bridge of his nose. "I would bet that if you alone were to try and enter, say, Venus Lighthouse, you wouldn't be able to because you control the power of water, not earth."

"I highly doubt tha-"

"Wait a moment," Saturos murmured aloud. "That would make sense."

"What would?" asked Felix.

Menardi had already figured it out. "That's why we couldn't get into the lighthouse at Contigo," she said, slamming her hand angrily on the table. "None of us were Wind Adepts!"

"That would make sense," Felix said.

"Are you saying that this old Alchemist, who doesn't even control the power of psynergy, would be more knowledgeable about Mercury Lighthouse than I, who have served as it's protector for years?" Alex demanded.

Felix nodded. "That sounds about right."

"It's absurd!" Alex snapped, glaring at him.

"It never crossed your mind it might be true?" Saturos echoed.

"He isn't even an Adept!" Alex blurted.

Kraden sighed. "And I suppose that means I can never study Alchemy or make any suggestions about it at all, correct?"

"Really, Alex," Menardi sighed, glaring at him. "You aren't exactly being fair. You aren't all powerful and wise, you know."

Alex said nothing, but sat back in his seat, grumbling to himself.

"What else do you think about Alchemy?" Saturos asked Kraden, mildly curious.

The old man's eyes lit up. He grabbed a small, three-legged stool from near the fire and pulled it at the table where the Adepts had moved to make room for him. "Well," he said, taking off the small pair of bifocals and cleaning them on the edge of his robe. "After what I've studied, I think that the lack of Alchemy is actually, literally, strangling and killing Weyard."

"You think it's shrinking," Saturos said, almost as excited as Kraden himself.

"More than that," Kraden said quickly. "It's disintegrating, eating it self to get what it lacks in the power of Alchemy. I've looked at maps dated back to one thousand years ago, compared to modern maps, and the continents seem significantly smaller."

"And in order to save Weyard..." Saturos began.

"The lighthouses must be rekindled," Kraden finished, beaming.

"This is exactly what our hypothesis was!" Saturos said, almost ecstatic that he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"So you were in Vale for more than just a short pilgrimage," Menardi said, a little stunned.

Kraden flushed slightly. "Well, I admit, I did need some help in getting the stars. An old man like myself can't be running around in alternate dimensions... Not at my age!"

"So Isaac, Garet, and Jenna," Saturos said. "You had them help you."

"You used them," Felix said softly.

Everyone paused to look over at Felix.

"Beg pardon?" asked Kraden.

"You used them!" Felix said standing, a little more irritated now. "They don't have the same beliefs as you, Kraden! They think they're practically damned for what they've helped you do! Jenna could have died! Isaac and Garet already are dead!"

"Felix," Saturos said quietly, trying to calm him.

"No!" Felix said. "Don't you realize it's your fault they're dead! Nothing could have survived that blast!"

"I think you underestimate your friends, Felix," Kraden said quietly.

"I think you overestimated them," Felix said, still a little shocked. "You could've gotten Jenna killed, just like Isaac and Garet, and they never would have known what for! You can't just get people to help you without their permission! It's not right!"

"What was I to do?" Kraden asked, standing and looking at Felix cooly. "Allow the world around me to rot and die? They would never have helped me, let alone spoken to me, if they had known why I hoped to climb Mount Aleph."

"We could have done it all on our own," Felix said.

"How was I to know you were coming?" Kraden asked. "Really, Felix, you must understand my situation. Besides, I didn't expect the mountain to react the way it did. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. They may not even be hurt!"

"I doubt that," Felix snapped back, sitting down again. "Either way, the people of Vale know without a doubt those stars are gone..." He shook his head. "I'm just afraid of what's going to happen when I go back... They'll never believe why I did it... Why I helped you guys."

Saturos sighed, looking at Felix brother-like. "Felix," he sighed. "You'll just have to accept what they believe. We were in the same position as Kraden was. We went in there, not really knowing what to expect. It would be better for just a few to perish than for an entire world to dwindle away."

"That doesn't make it right," Felix murmured.

"Maybe not," Saturos said. "But it is the truth. Think of all the people in Prox you've helped to save. People in Imil or to the far South... Think of all the good we've done... Kraden's done. And we did managed to save your sister."

"Yeah," Felix murmured.

"That doesn't mean we don't feel sorry for whatever happened to your friends," Menardi quickly assured him. "But Saturos is right. Others will live because of their sacrifice."

"Let's just hope we don't have to make any other such sacrifices on this journey," Alex said quietly.

"Amen," Kraden murmured reverently.

Felix sighed deeply, lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Kraden."

"Don't be," Kraden said softly. "I'm sure were I in your shoes I would have had the same reaction."

Alex sighed, reaching out and smoothing the scroll again. "Can we get back to business now?"

"Yes," Saturos said with a slight nod. Kraden stood, starting away from the table and back to his easy chair. "Master Sage," Saturos called after him. Kraden turned. "We would appreciate your input."

Kraden quickly hobbled back to the stool and sat down again and the four along with the old alchemist began laying out their plans.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning, everyone awoke to the smell of sweet, spiced porridge and eggs. Mia and a little girl named Megan from the sanctum had come to make them breakfast. Everyone gathered around a long rectangular table the two girls had brought in, eating large spoonfuls of the porridge, tearing into warm rolls, or shoveling egg down their throats.

Alex poked at his food tiredly. He wasn't hungry. He couldn't say exactly why. Well, the truth was, he knew why, but he couldn't tell any of his companions. He doubted any of them would understand.

He stood from the table, took his plate and started for the small kitchen at the back of the house through another door. He nearly ran over little Megan who was running toward the table with another large bowl of porridge. He laughed quietly, starting to the sink where Mia stood, sleeves of a long white tunic rolled high above her elbows scrubbing a large pot she'd cooked porridge in. She wore a plain, simple blue skirt, her thick, winter robe hanging on a hook on the other side of the room. Alex set his dish in the sink, taking up a damp sponge to scrub the remnants from his plate.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Mia asked without looking up from her cleaning.

If I had eaten, maybe, Alex thought, but kept it to himself. "It was wonderful," he murmured.

Mia sighed, smiling to herself as she scrubbed the pot. "It's so good to have you back at last. The sickness has hit us harder this year than it did last year, and you remember how bad that was. It's so good to finally have someone back to help with the-"

"We'll be leaving in a little while, Mia," Alex said almost silently.

Mia looked up from the sink. She said nothing for a moment as their eyes met. Slowly, she nodded and turned back to the pot, murmuring a tiny, "oh." She began scrubbing again. "You aren't staying."

Alex set his plate in the sink with a slight clatter, Mia wincing. "Look, I'm sorry, Mia," he said, a little angry that she was making him feel bad again. It was just like when he left her the first time. He knew she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty. It was just Mia's way. But it infuriated him that this would be so difficult for him. He wanted to just shout at her, somehow neutralize the feelings between them, but he couldn't find any words. Not only couldn't he find them, he didn't want to completely severe himself from her. He wasn't ready.

He thought he had already cut himself off to her, but he remained, a single thread caught onto the memory of her. He could break it at will, but he had tied himself too tightly to her. He didn't want to let it go.

Mia nodded at last, taking in his words. "I understand," she said, almost silently. "It's just that... well, I hoped I could-"

"I can't stay, Mia," Alex cut in. "It's just that simple."

Mia still didn't look up. "I don't think so. "You're trying to hide something from me, Alex." Alex opened his mouth to object, but she continued, "and don't try to deny it. You were the same way when you left." She set the pot down. Her sea eyes were full of sadness, not anger. She set one hand, soap suds up to her elbow, upon her waist, looking at him. "Do you really think I don't know you so well, Alex? I decided then not to question you, but I am truly beginning to worry about you. You didn't even know these people when they first arrived, and you left on a whim. You didn't even tell me what for-"

"I know them now, don't I?" Alex said, his voice rising a little. Mia turned away, starting to scrub the dishes again. Alex sighed. "Mia, look, I'm not trying to avoid you, or make you feel bad, it's just-"

"What then, Alex?" Mia demanded, her anger beginning to surface. "Trying to protect me? I am no longer a child, Alex. I am almost eighteen years old!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to know everything!" Alex shot back.

"Then what don't I have a right to know, Alex?" she demanded. "Answer me that? You are hiding something from me; you just admitted it." She paused, turning away, wiping her hands on a rag. "It's just..." She sighed deeply, setting the rag on the wooden counter, hugging her waist. "I'm worried for you, Alex... I'm worried you gotten yourself in over your head, like that year with Grandfather..."

"Can we please not bring him into this," Alex said softly.

"No," Mia said, turning back to him. "Don't you remember? The year we went to Colosso? You tried to help some boys get their money back from a group of robbers-"

"Stop it, Mia," Alex murmured.

"And Grandfather had to come and save you! Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I remember!" Alex snapped at her, stepping forward. "You think I haven't tried to forget that? How embarrassing it was to have to be rescued by my own grandfather... I was shamed in front almost every youth in Tolbi!"

"Is your pride so important?!" Mia shouted. "Was that any reason for you and Grandfather to get into that huge argument? You two hardly ever talked after that!"

Alex sighed bitterly and turned away, not willing to talk to her any further.

Mia stepped forward, grasping his arms from behind, sighing softly. "I'm not saying you weren't doing what was right, Alex. I'm just afraid that you've bitten off more than you can chew."

"But I haven't," Alex said over his shoulder.

"You didn't think so then, either," Mia replied. "Look at where you are now. In a similar situation, perhaps? Don't make me just leave you to whatever it is that you're doing, Alex. If you're in trouble, if you need my help, let me help-"

"I don't need you, Mia," Alex said, turning around and taking her forearms. "But the villagers do. I can't drag you into this; I don't want to drag you into this."

"Into what?" Mia asked desperately.

Alex sighed. "Mia..." He shook his head. "I can't tell you yet, but I promise that one day, hopefully one day soon, when all is done, I will tell you."

"You swear it?" Mia said, looking at him intensely.

"Yes," Alex said softly. "I swear it."

Mia looked at him, held his gaze for a long moment, then finally eyed the ground. "Alright, then."

"Thank you, Mia," Alex murmured, and kissed her forehead. He paused for a moment as she looked back up at him, slight tears in her eyes. He could feel the thread he had connected himself to her with grow taut and shorter. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to lie to her. He opened his mouth, ready to blurt out everything he knew, when...

"Alex?"

Alex let go of Mia, turning around to face the door. Saturos stood, looking at him curiously. "It's time to go."

"Yes, of course," Alex said hurriedly. "Time to go."

He let Mia go, hurrying toward the door.

"Alex," she called out softly.

He turned, looking at her.

"Don't..." She swallowed hard. "Don't get hurt, alright?"

"I won't," he said softly. He grabbed at the doorknob, starting to pull it open.

"Alex!" 

He turned just in time to be barreled into by her, she tackling him hard with a tight embrace. He held her back, not wanting to let her go. He knew by then she was more dear to him than a little sister, something much deeper.

"I love you," he heard her whisper from where her face was buried in the thick material of his tunic.

Alex tried to find the words to respond. He reached for them, but found only dry air. He licked his lips, barely able to murmur his response, "I need to go."

He said nothing more, pushed her arms from his waist, hurrying out the door and toward where his companions were waiting for him. Mia, only seconds later, stumbled out of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe for support. She watched him longingly for a long moment, hoping he would turn back and repeat the words she just said to him. 

But Alex didn't even look back, just grabbed his things and went out the door, Saturos, Menardi and the others soon following, leaving Megan and Mia to clean up the mess. Megan ran to the door, waving and shouting goodbyes as they left the village. Mia went back into the kitchen and began to scrub the pot again.

Megan rushed into the room, her tiny nose, peeking over the counter into the sink. "Mia, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, why?"

"You didn't come with me to say goodbye." Mia sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Are you crying, Mia?" Megan asked.

"Smoke from cooking," Mia lied softly. "It hurts my eyes."

  
  
  
  


(A/N: Whoo-hoo! Turned out better than I'd hoped for! Mia and Alex fans should be pleased. This just makes Alex's character all the more complex I think. Well, I'll try to update faster next time. So until then, keep R&Ring! Buh-bye! Enjoy! ^_~ )

  
  


(BTW: anyone who has the Disney channel, watch for the upcoming movie 'On the Mat' or 'Down On the Mat' or something. I don't remember what he called in. My buddy Yoder, one of our tradition *amen* boys, has a fairly good-sized role in it. But no claiming, ladies. He's got a girlfriend. No, it's not me...)


	13. Part 13: Aerie

(A/N: Yea! Another part! *is pleased* It's a lot shorter than some of my other posts, but deal with it. At least I'm posting, right? ^____^

Now for the readers:

Corrina: I'm so-o sorry! Your review has been up since my last post, and I didn't respond because I forgot your name! But I am VERY happy to know I've converted someone! I think when I played through, I hated them too, but they kind grew on me... like moss ^_^

Sora: That was soooooo weird! My nick-name in theatre is Kit-Kat! BIZARRE!!! And for the questions you had, I imagine Alex to be a few months, maybe a year older than Saturos and Menardi. I just think their too smart to be outwitted by someone younger than them and I was going from the official instead of facial art. His face looks about ten... it's weird... And the other question, Mia and Alex ARE NOT related. That would just be icky. But she was kinda found on their doorstep or something, and raise by Alex's grandfather, Alexim. So they care about each other like brother and sister, but... they prolly like each other much more than that, right?

Bob'n'cat: At least I think that's who reviewed... if it's not... I'm SOOOOO sorry! **I'm not online right now, so I'm going from memory...** Thank you for enjoying it! I'm really glad you like it!

Well, we'll skip the crap and get to the story, okay? Enjoy! ^_~)

Part 13:

Aerie

Saturos and the others traced the line of beach up toward Mercury Lighthouse. At the front of it, between the stairways that graced it on either side, was a large fountain, long dried up from the looks of it. Snow rested on the bottom from past storms, and the faucet at the front of the fountain had cobwebs up inside of it.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Jenna as they walked up toward the lighthouse.

"The Fountain of Healing," Alex replied, his hand brushing a stone pillar, words carved in ancient lettering on the top. "Water of Hermes: It brings rejuvenation to all that lives."

"Is that what that says?" Saturos pondered aloud as Alex climbed one of the stairways on the right side of the fountain.

"I've had it memorized since I was a little boy," Alex murmured. "Grandfather used to say that if the lighthouse was ever lit, the sickness would no longer be, but the world would fall into chaos."

"Is that the reason you finally decided to come with us?" Menardi asked him as they began to follow him up the stairs.

Alex said nothing for a while, then he quietly said, "Yes, I suppose that is part of the reason."

The stairs they climbed up to the ornate, blue-stoned tower were crumbling, and up by the large archway into the lighthouse, were gaping holes on either side. The tall proud statues that had been on either side of the doorway were crumbling, one entirely gone save the feet at the bottom. The other's eyes had been wind-worn blind, and its face no longer had the detail it had a year ago.

"I don't remember the lighthouse being in this bad of an upkeep when we were last here," Felix said to Alex.

"That's because it wasn't," Alex echoed.

"What do you think happened?" Saturos asked.

"The lack of alchemy," Kraden said. "I'd bet my life on it."

"How can you be so sure?" Saturos asked.

"If alchemy sealed was killing Weyard, do you think the places of the most powerful alchemy would be spared?" Kraden asked. He shook his head. "It would only be accurate that the lighthouses will begin to fade away as well."

"And water is the most eroding of the four elements," Alex added. "It will be in the worst condition of any of the lighthouses."

"Then we'd better not waste any time," Saturos said shortly and stepped through the doorway. "Alex," he called without looking back. "We wouldn't want anyone to follow us."

Alex smiled slightly as the others entered the lighthouse. "Quite right," he said softly. He entered, last of the group, then turned toward the doorway. Using his psynergy, he dragged the larger of the two statues in front of the door, the set a curse upon the doorway. A flash of radiant white light, and Alex had assure that no one save Mercury Clan members would or could follow them.

He only hoped that Mia wouldn't do anything rash...

* * *

The group gathered around the large pit at the lighthouse aerie, surrounded by four statues similar to those seen in Sol Sanctum. No one said anything for sometime, just looked down into the gaping hole.

"This is it," Saturos said quietly to the group. "The first beacon."

"I do wish we had time for a speech, I really do," Alex said dryly, "however, it seems we are being followed."

"Followed?" asked Menardi. "By whom?"

Alex closed his eyes momentarily, then opened them again. "Mia and three others."

"Isaac," Jenna said almost silently, tossing a triumphant smile at Saturos and her brother.

Saturos frowned. "How close behind us?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "But close enough to cause a threat."

"Then we'd best light the beacon and be on our way," Saturos said shortly. "Menardi..."

Menardi nodded, reaching for her belt and untying one of the silver bags hanging at her waist. She slid the mouth of the bag open, loosening the drawstring, and tipping it upside down over her palm, dropping the shining blue stone into her hand. It was light as breathing and warm to the touch. It seemed almost a shame to toss away such a beautiful gem, she thought to herself, but on the other hand, maybe that was one of the ancient sages' motives.

She stepped up to the pit, looking once more at the stone, then down into the abyss, then, turning her palm over, she dropped the stone down the shaft. Everyone watched it, heard it clink once against the stone walls as it clamored downward. She stood watching it when Saturos grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back.

"Stand down," he instructed the group quietly. "We don't know what will happen when it lights."

They stood for a long moment, holding their breath and staring into the pit. Finally, the quiet sound of running water came from somewhere far below.

"Do you hear that?" Jenna murmured aloud, but was quickly cut off as Alex hissed for her to be quiet. The sound grew louder until it seemed like a waterfall roaring on top of them, water and light all around, blinding sound and deafening sight. Finally, after a moment of nothing but water, their vision cleared and a large, round beacon sat atop the hole, hovering inches above it.

Saturos sighed as Alex reached out to the beacon, touching it lightly and pulling back wet fingertips. "We've lit the first beacon."

"Only three more to go," Felix said dryly, then added, "We'd better get out of here before we're spotted."

"I agree with Felix," Alex said softly. "We'd best be off."

Saturos nodded in agreement, looking to Menardi who took Jenna's arm and started to escort her to a platform at the other side of the lighthouse. Powered by psynergy, it would lower them to the ground, sparing the thought of going all the way back through the lighthouse again. Felix and Kraden stepped in front of her, starting toward the lighthouse panel. There wasn't much room, only enough for the four of them to squeeze on safely. They followed the small white-stone path toward the panel, Menardi passing Jenna off to Felix and Felix helping her onto the panel, already helped the old alchemist up to it. 

Alex stood by the beacon at the rear end, Saturos looking at him. "Amazing, isn' t it?" he murmured aloud.

"Yes," Alex replied dazedly. "Yes, it is."

"We don't have time to admire it long, Alex," Saturos pressed again. "You said so yourself."

"Yes," he said softly. "I did, didn't I?" He looked over at Saturos. "Do you know what this means? It means that for the first time in thousands of years, no one will die of the sickness in Imil."

"This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?" Saturos said, smiling slightly.

Not exactly, Alex thought to himself, but instead, said, "Yes... I suppose it is."

"Does that mean you're done with us?" Saturos asked catiously.

Alex looked over at him, a little shocked. "What?"

"Now that you have what you want, you're finished with our quest?"

"Don't be foolish," Alex admonished softly. "I came along because I believe in this quest." He looked at Saturos, smiling slightly. "Not because I thought I could have my way momentarily, then give it all up."

Saturos smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Yes," Alex murmured, staring back at the beacon. "You know that now this is lit, your psynergy will be weakened?"

"What?" Saturos almost laughed, unsure it he had hear correctly.

"Nothing," Alex said softly. He looked for a long while at the beacon. "Absolutely nothing."

Suddenly, Jenna began to wriggle under Felix's hold, her eyes looking over to the panel on the other side of the lighthouse. Four figures appeared, all of which Felix recognized; the girl Alex had introduced them to earlier, the boy they had met while traveling with Lord Hammet, and the other two boys....

Jenna opened her mouth as though to call out to them, but Felix quickly clapped a hand tightly over her mouth, stopping her. She twisted violently, trying to break loose his hand, but finally, getting her upper lip just a little free bit deep into Felix's index finger, causing him to shout a nearly drop her.

Jenna scrambled forward, Menardi catching her and holding her back as she screamed, "Isaac! Garet!"

The other group had crossed all the way to the beacon, standing on the side opposite of Saturos and Alex, the two hidden from their view.

"You see what trouble she's caused now?" Menardi hissed at Felix angrily.

"I tried to stop her," he insisted, staring at his bleeding finger. "She bit me!"

"Who are they?" she asked, looking over again. Suddenly, her face bloomed with understanding. "Is that..."

"Yes," Felix sighed. "It's them."

The tall blonde boy from Sol Sanctum rushed to the edge, calling out to Menardi and the others. "Hold it right there, Felix!"

Felix couldn't help but smirk. Didn't Isaac really want to challenge him? "So," Felix boomed dryly, looking at his past friend contemptuously. "It's you, Isaac!"

"Those kids are still alive?" Menardi asked, quite shocked to Felix. He nodded.

"It's definitely them."

Menardi frowned, brought back to the moment as Jenna tried again to shake her off, Menardi having to pull her wrist back tightly, causing her to gasp in pain. "You came all this way to save Jenna and Kraden?" she demanded of the leader of the group.

"That's not all!" Isaac shouted as Garet stepped up as well.

"We're here for the Elemental Stars!" the boy added.

Jenna looked up at Menardi triumphantly, though she was at her mercy. "See," she muttered. "I told you they'd come."

"Hush!" Menardi barked, looking over at Felix. "In other words, they've come to stop us..." She looked back over at the four on the other side of the aerie. "It's your call, Felix."

Felix stared at Isaac for a long moment, then sighed, "We can't let that happen."

"Then we have no choice," Menardi said softly. "Let's take care of them now before they can do any harm."

Felix nodded, grabbing a still struggling Jenna and pushing her behind him, reaching to the hilt of his sword.

"Isaac..." Jenna whined softly.

Menardi took the staff, unsheathing the scythe and stepping forward, Felix at her heels.

"Wait, Menardi!"

Both Felix and Menardi froze, looking over at the beacon where Saturos stepped out from behind the light. 

Menardi let out half a sigh of relief. "Oh, Saturos," she murmured. "They want to-"

"I heard everything," Saturos assured her, turning back toward Isaac and the others. He shook his head, almost confused at their presence. "They were lucky enough to survive the eruption of Mount Aleph." The one called Garet drew his sword, stepping forward but was stopped short by Isaac, who grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. Nevertheless he, too, stared hatefully at Saturos who glowered back at the young man.

"You have endured so much, and now you want to throw your lives away?" he asked the young man, almost pleading with him not to enter this battle.

Isaac stared back at his with keen blue eyes, his lips pulled into a taut, disapproving line. "We cannot allow you to leave here with the Elemental Stars or Jenna and Kraden," he said shortly. He lifted his chin and added, "And we'll die before we'll let that happen again."

Saturos's lips twitched slightly in anger as he stared at the group. "Fine," he growled. "If that is your wish, prepared to have it granted. He reached down and took the sword from the hilt, stepping toward the group that stepped backward slightly at his approach.

Menardi watched him gingerly holding up his sword. She knew his arm hadn't fully healed, and even though he hid it well, he still walked with a slight limp. He couldn't fight them alone. Surely he had to know that. She had always know that Saturos could handle himself, but for the first time in so long, she was frightened for him.

"Saturos!" she called out, he looking over his shoulder at her. She took a shaky breath, and asked, "Are you going to fight them... alone?"

Saturos turned back, responding to her, but not looking at her. "Menardi, I can't expect you to leave our hostages and help me, can I?"

Menardi bit her lip. He was being stubborn about this again. She tried to think of someway to object, but as usual, he was right. "That's true..." she murmured.

"Besides," Saturos added, looking at Isaac challengingly. "I want to see how much their powers have developed."

'Don't be a fool!' Menardi wanted to scream. Saturos knew he hadn't completely healed. They had to put on new bandages this morning. He couldn't take on all three of this group, no matter how weak they were, and hope to win. She looked at the back of the beacon where Alex stood, simply watching, unnoticed by anyone in the group. She knew Alex had never been much for battles, but Saturos needed his help. She silently prayed that he would come out of hiding and protect Saturos, but Alex remained unmoved.

Typical, she thought bitterly, still not trusting the Water Adept as fully as Saturos. She looked at Saturos with the hope that he would turn around and reconsider, but he continued in silence. Menardi sighed deeply, almost desperately. "Are you sure about this, Saturos?"

She saw his shoulders stiffen angrily. He always hated when people reminded him that she was stronger than he was. He hated to be underestimated, and most of all, he hated being coddled and hidden from danger when he wanted to face it. Menardi understood this, but this was more than the Elder not telling him something; this was a fight by himself against four youth. Besides, how would Felix react if Saturos did win? It would have been better for her and Felix to attack the youth. Then Felix could blame no one but himself.

But Saturos didn't see that.

"Saturos?" she whispered, wanting him to answer her.

"Leave me be!" he snapped angrily. "Head for the next lighthouse..." When Menardi didn't move, Saturos looked over his shoulder, shouting, "now!"

Menardi sighed. He was being foolish, but she could do nothing more to convince him. He was on his own again. Just like the wolves...

Menardi turned back toward the platform, Felix stepping back so she could walk on. Just as she was about to reach it, Jenna grabbed her staff and walked forward briskly, standing in front of Menardi as though to say, 'move.' Menardi knew what she wanted. She wanted to stop Saturos from fighting her friends.

Menardi slowly shook her head, stepping forward. "Come here, child..."

Jenna shook her head, stepping to the edge. Menardi stepped to meet her, not willing to let her pass.

"Move," Jenna hissed between her teeth.

Menardi red eyes glowed with anger. "Do you mean to defy me if I do not?" she asked in soft reprimand, thinking that would force the girl to back down.

But Jenna wouldn't hear it. She barreled into Menardi, Menardi holding her tightly, not willing to let her go. The two struggled, Jenna slamming the bottom of her staff in Menardi jaw, Menardi furiously tossing her back onto the platform furiously, aiming her scythe at the girl's throat.

"Menardi-!" gasped Felix.

"Hush!" she snapped. She held the scythe with one hand, reaching up toward her lower lip and touching the blood that was there. She tensed, glaring at Jenna. "I should teach you a lesson, child, but..." She stopped midsentence as Felix came over quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say a word, but she knew what he wanted. She drew back the scythe, standing it upright in front of her, looking at Jenna while addressing Felix. "Felix," she said quietly, "I'd get your sister to obey me... if you hope to keep her from harm."

Felix's face was tense, but his eyes told Menardi that he agreed with what she was saying. He walked over to Jenna, giving her a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it, thinking her brother, having not responded, was on her side.

"Jenna, please..." Felix said softly, looking at her in a way that left no room for arguement. "Just do as she says for now."

Jenna looked at him as though she'd been shattered. She loved and trusted her brother, but... "Felix..." she whined softly.

"It's alright, Jenna," Kraden said quietly, trying to comfort her. He extended his hand toward her, hoping to get her back to the platform so they could leave. She sent an betrayed glance at her brother, then took Kraden's hand and stepped back.

Felix sighed and turned to Menardi apologetically. He looked over at the group who was now staring at him in shock. Felix could read Isaac's face perfectly. He finally knew that the Felix they'd known had died in that flood. He was wiser now.

'But are you happy?' Isaac seemed to say. 'Are you proud of yourself now, Felix?'

Felix didn't verbally respond. Of course he was happy, wasn't he? He was saving Weyard, no matter what Isaac thought. That was worth sacrificing himself for... worth dying for.

'But is it worth sacrificing Jenna?' Isaac's eyes asked.

Felix turned his back on them, walking to Menardi and looking at her blankly. "Isaac and Garet shouldn't have come after us," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Isaac... Garet..." Jenna murmured as Kraden held her like a grandfather comforting his granddaughter.

Menardi still didn't agree with leaving Saturos, but he would hear of nothing else. She stepping forward, cupping her hands and calling out to him, "I'm counting on you!"

"Isaac! Garet!" shouted Kraden as the platform began to move down. "Don't die!"

* * *

So now it was all up to him, Saturos thought to himself. Kraden's last words hadn't been to warn Isaac and Garet, he knew, but to encourage him. Kraden was still attached to his young students, but he still wouldn't let them know who's side he was really on. Thankfully, Felix wasn't that way.

Or is he? thought Saturos. He shook off the thought as Kraden's call echoed against the marble walls and statues and leapt into the clouds overhead and faded. The platform began to slide out of view, the red haired one shaking free of Isaac and shouting out to his friends.

"Jenna! Kraden!"

Saturos stepped forward to block his path, brandishing his blade and stopping the boy short. "If you want to get to them, you'll have to get through me first!"

"No!" the girl who Alex had introduced them to earlier, Mia, stepped forward, pulling Garet back. She shoved her staff at Saturos the crystal at the end glowing slightly as she and Garet stepped to the group. "Get back!" she ordered the Proxinian.

Saturos couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't expected them to be this afraid of him. "What's the matter?"

Garet began to whisper to the group, trying not to let him hear what he was saying. The boy, Ivan, nodded and began to whisper as well, Saturos catching the last of his statement, "We have to match his strength."

"Match me?" he asked, almost shocked. He scoffed in his throat looking at the group and lifting his sword up. "You think you can match the great Saturos?"

"We have to try!" Isaac shouted at him.

Saturos shook his head slowly, staring at them angrily. He'd half hoped they would back down. "Ship of fools," he murmured softly. "Fine then. I'll just teach you all a lesson!" He stepped toward them, starting with his other hand to summon some Mars psynergy. A sharp pain jolted through him, causing him to gasp in pain and stumble back. He stared at his hand, then looked back at the beacon.

'You know that now this is lit, your psynergy will be weakened?' Alex had said that, hadn't he? No, it wasn't possible," Saturos thought. And even so, he could still defeat them.

"I must finish this quickly," he murmured to himself. He turned back to the group, swinging at Isaac. "Come on, fools!"

(A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I love cliff hangers! That's right. You'll have to tune in next time to see what happens. Maybe I'll be even more evil and go to Menardi and the others and leave you in suspense over poor Saturos! ... nah, I'm not that evil. Well, R&R, enjoy, and all that good stuff! Don't do anything I would, and enjoy! ^_^ )


	14. Part 14: Hidden Spectator

(A/N: Wow! Lotsa reviews! We'll take it from the top and then I'll tell you the plans for this post. (I thought I'd get it up a little faster than normal since everyone hates the cliffhangers ^_~)

Bob N' Cat: 

Yeah, sorry about those cliffhangers. I just hate it when I go to school with people I give the printed copy to. **rubs her bruised shoulder from being hit so many times by rabid fan-girls** owie...

Vyctori:

No worries on the reviews! I've been busy, too. Once I figure out how to get past all the block on the school computers, I'm going to review so many stories! *sigh* BTW, you won't believe what they've blocked now... I tried to get onto Golden Sun Anonymous the other day, and a big screen came up. I tried a billion other sites that said the same thing... THEY'VE BLOCKED VIDEO GAME SITES AT CHHS!!! *sobs uncontrollably* The monsters!! We're sending in a group complaint, so maybe we can get that lifted. We're doing the petition thing, but Worlton rarely listens... *sigh*

I came up with the Alex-sensing-Mia thing from the first part of the Mercury Lighthouse. When you first get there, Mia says something about her sensing that there is someone there. I was like, Is that a power? So, to be fair, I gave it to Alex. Besides, those two are really close, so I don't doubt they could have sensed each other anyway.

Neways, I looked at the last post again... *blushes* I can't believe how many typos there are!! But I'm going to do some revising. I just had another idea for Alex and complicating his character... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yeah, the "Great Saturos" line just doesn't do it. I might edit it out, cause it makes him way out of character. Kinda like the end of the battle with Ivan asking Saturos very placidly, "What did you mean by duhduhduhduhduh?" Sorry, do you really think that would happen?! Saturos and Alex just roll over, play dead and give out all the answers in the world? Oh, yeah, I'm gonna do some MAJOR editing on that scene...

Sora:

Most definitely! Kit-Kats rule!! 

I feel kinda weird, cuz I'm starting to get attached to Kraden. He's turning into the sweet caring grandpa type. I get the sudden sinking feeling Camelot's gonna kill him off in the next game! (They've killed off all the other good characters, or at least we think they have... O.o) sorry it was so short, but I'm glad to finally gotten it up. There will be a revised chapter going up with or after this post, so, it should be a little longer next time. This one should be VERY lengthy when I'm through with it. And, of course, Alex will become very complicated very quickly. We Alex fan-girls tend to like that, no? ^_~

Nintendo Gamer: 

Very nice name! It's kinda like a "getting-to-the-point" type of name. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Looks like you and Bob N' Cat are in the same boat. But don't worry. I won't leave this one in a cliff hanger.

Eternal Outcast:

Yay! Another Kraden fan! Kraden's character is turning out much better than I'd even expected. I think it's because he plays such a major role in 'Lost Age' and I wanted him to make that same sort of impression in the original on the other side of the story.

Well, we'll get to the fic. I'm writing quickly, but expect this one to be very long, and maybe a little violent when the battle between Saturos and the others... (Not like Satty's gonna go hacking off arms or anything, as much as I may like that.. ^___^) Nah, I'm pretty sure all the characters from g_sun 1 had both arms in g_sun 2... Drat! j/k! 

Since I am doing some major work on the first part of that scene, there will be a lot of add-ins. I'm trying to write Isaac's character from the dialogue we got from g_sunII:LA. He seems to be that "ideal" hero sort of guy, you know, heart of gold and all that cliche stuff. But I think the main character from g_sunI might be the ones to really shine in this fic. Remember, weak-stomached shouldn't read this, but it isn't any worse than an episode of Indiana Jones or anything. Enjoy! ^_~ )

Part Fourteen: Hidden Spectator

"Let me go!" Jenna screamed shrilly, tugging at Menardi's grip on her arm as the platform reached the bottom. (A/N: I know you were all hoping for Saturos, but I have to make you wait a little longer. ^_^ Just like Ryan Seacrest on 'American Idol*atry*,' ne?) Menardi was a little shocked as the girl broke one arm free and swung at her again, Menardi grabbing her arm sharply and pulling it under and up, causing Jenna to nearly shout in pain.

"Menardi! Stop it!" Felix pleaded running over.

"I must agree with, Felix, Madame," Kraden said quickly. "This is quite uncalled for!"

"The second I let her go she's going to run back to those boys and we'll never get the Mars Star!" Menardi shouted back, not budging an inch on the issue.

"No, she won't!" Felix argued.

"Yes, I will!" Jenna screamed, trying to break away, causing her and Menardi to almost trip and fall down the stairs. Menardi caught her balance, but fell just a little off on her footing. She managed the pin Jenna to the wall with her body to keep them both from falling, but the shock had to have hurt the girl a little, though Jenna would never say so.

"Menardi!" Felix gasped, but Menardi wouldn't hear it. This time Jenna was going to hear her out whether she liked it or not.

"Listen, Jenna," Menardi roared into the girl's ear, pressing harder against her as Jenna tried to move. "Have I ever struck you? Not stood up for you? Abused either you or Kraden?"

Jenna didn't reply.

Menardi sighed through her teeth. "Well, I can tell you the answer is no. Saturos and I have been nothing but cordial and kind! Do you think we had to stop at any inns? Stay at any nice places? Buy you two food or rooms?"

"Let me go!" Jenna shouted.

"No!" Menardi shouted back. "You're getting frustrated because you know I'm right! You think we're in this just to make your life miserable? Just because we're all mean, horrible people out to destroy the world? Let me tell you a little something that might surprise you, girlie! The world is destroying itself!"

"You're lying!" Jenna yelled, beginning to sob.

"Menardi," Felix murmured.

"Why?!" Menardi said, almost insane with the rage she was feeling. "You think I'm making all this up? You think I left my home, my family, for nothing? You think I just wanted to stir up trouble in your little town? Here's a little shock for you, Jenna: I never wanted to leave! But I knew I didn't have a choice! Some of us have destinies we never wanted to begin with, but you have to do it or else everything falls out of balance!"

"You're going to destroy the world!" Jenna sobbed angrily, cheek pressed to the wall. "You're going to kill everyone if you light these lighthouses!"

"That's a lie!" Menardi shouted furiously, tears running down her cheeks as well. "Everyone will die if we don't! Everything we know points to that!"

"I don't believe you!"

Menardi whipped her from the wall to face Kraden, thrusting the girl toward him, holding her arms tightly to her sides. "What about him? Will you believe him?!"

Kraden paled slightly, shaking his hands warily. "Please, don't bring me into this..."

"Tell her, Kraden," Menardi barked. "Tell her what you told us!"

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked quietly.

"We all just need to start walking and get some fresh air," Kraden said, trying to avoid the question. He stepped toward the stairway, but Felix stepped forward to meet him, stopping him. Kraden sighed desperately. "Felix..."

"Tell her what you knew, Kraden!" Menardi shouted.

Kraden eyed the ground. "I..."

"Kraden," Felix said. "Please?"

"No!" Kraden softly hissed. "I can't! Not to her!"

Menardi's eyes narrowed, still holding Jenna tightly. "Kraden!"

"I won't say anything," Kraden said, raising his voice just a little.

"Kraden!" Menardi shouted. "Did you or did you not have the intention of lighting the lighthouses as well?!"

"Yes! I did!" Kraden suddenly roared, spinning around to the two young woman, his robe rustling slightly with his anger. A long silence rose in the air as Jenna stared at him, taken aback by this new information.

"You what?" she asked tinily, her eyes filling with tears.

"Menardi has been telling you the truth, Jenna," Kraden said softly, rubbing his hands together almost nervously. "Weyard is dying, and it is because Alchemy has been sealed away."

"You wanted to do exactly what they are doing?!" Jenna almost shouted, but it came out more of a sorrowing squeak. Her eyes dripped water as she squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again.

Kraden shook his head, stepping to the girl. "Jenna, I have been studying Alchemy for years now, almost my entire life. I've read almost every document there is on the old civilizations and the current. Do you honestly believe the people of Imil could have built this lighthouse as they are now? Of course not. The world is not only fading physically, but culturally. How many times has there been famines in Vale?"

"Several," Jenna muttered. "But that has nothing to do with-"

"And how many of the books have rotted and decayed and had to be thrown away. Your friend Garet's grandfather was the mayor, so you must know something about-"

"A lot, okay!?" Jenna shouted, glaring at him. "But... but this has nothing to do with this! I-it's just a coincidence! The Elder has always said that Alchemy released would be terrible! Th-that it would bring destruction and death a-and all sorts of horrible things!"

"I don't doubt he's wrong, Jenna," Menardi said, using a much softer tone than before. "With Alchemy restored, there will be more Adepts with greater power, and with greater power, comes greater lust and greater greed..."

"People are the only danger and death that Alchemy will unleash," Kraden murmured. "But that will be civilization's choice, not ours."

"But the Wise One," Jenna sniffed, still not able to take all this in. "He-he said that-"

"I understand this is a lot to take in," Menardi said softly, finally releasing Jenna's arms, turning her toward her. Jenna suddenly broke into sobs, Menardi sighing and pulling Jenna closer to her. "It was a lot for Felix at first, too. But... you have to believe that we're telling the truth."

"But how can I know?" Jenna asked softly.

Felix came up to them, putting a hand on Jenna's shoulder. "Jenna, trust me. I haven't changed into someone else since I left. But I do have different beliefs. Don't be stubborn about this when I know that you know what we're saying is true."

"But what about Garet and Isaac?" Jenna asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"We don't want to fight them," Felix sighed. "All we want is the Mars Star."

"But what if they try to fight us?" Jenna asked.

"We won't think about that right now," Menardi said, pulling the girl back and looking her in the eye. "Listen to me, Jenna. I did not leave my family and become and outcast from my mother to come to something I don't believe is right. I came because I didn't want my little sister or my friends to have to go and do what I wouldn't go and do. I didn't want either Agatio and Karst to suffer because I wasn't strong enough to pull through."

"But what if the world does end when we light the other beacons?" Jenna asked.

Menardi sighed. "The world is dying anyway." She gave Jenna a half-smile. "We'd just be helping it along." Jenna chuckled lightly, then became somber again. Menardi put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to look at her. "Now listen, Jenna, just give us a chance. If by the time we lit the next beacon you don't agree with us, we'll let you go."

"But the Mars Star," Jenna started.

Menardi held up a hand. "We'd find some way to get it. Just keep your mind open and see if you don't feel the same way the rest of us do."

Jenna sniffed slightly, but managed a nod.

Kraden sighed, rubbing his arms to revive a little warmth. "I hate to break the mood, but we should probably get out of the range of battle in case one of the other group breaks past Saturos and tries to get back the Elemental Stars."

"He's probably right," Felix quietly agreed.

Menardi nodded. "We'll take the path south of Imil. I don't think it would do us well to run into those there after we've just lit the beacon. We're supposed to meet Saturos at Bilbin."

"And those thieves are supposed to meet us there," Felix added.

"Right," Menardi murmured. "I'd almost forgotten."

"We'd best leave before that platform returns to the top of the Aerie," Kraden said, looking dubiously at the panel.

"I agree," Menardi said. "Let's hurry."

They began down the staircase, she casting a quick glance up the side of the lighthouse to the unseeable top. Her heart caught in her throat as worry sent a jolt of cold through her fingertips. She could only hope Saturos would be safe.

"You alright?"

Menardi jumped as Felix put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her worriedly.

Menardi patted her friend's hand and nodded. "I'm fine," she murmured. Felix nodded and the two began hurriedly down the stairs. She looked up again and sighed. "Please be safe," she whispered to herself, then rushed to follow Felix and the others.

* * *

Isaac jumped backward as Saturos swung angrily at him. Garet jumped forward, meeting Saturos's blade with his own. Saturos savagely kicked him in the gut, sending the boy sprawling backward on the marble floor and into the wall. Saturos turned again toward Isaac when a sharp pain entered his wrist, he looked down to where a thin line of blood was running across his hand. He looked over at the young boy Ivan who had his hand raised in a psynergy summoning way.

Saturos forgot momentarily the pain he had felt when trying to summon his power earlier, and quickly raised his hand, calling a volley of fire from his hand, sending a rain of flames at the group. Isaac quickly raised a shield to defend himself while the girl, Mia, grabbed the young boy and leapt toward Garet, casting water psynergy around them to protect them from the searing blow.

Although the power had worked, it still sent a sudden shock of pain into Saturos's hand. He shook it as though to relieve the pain, but it didn't alleviate it at all. He held the sword in one hand for the moment, the hand on his bad arm, still tightly bandaged by Alex, temporarily palliated, but no where near healed.

His sword met again with Isaac's, the young man the nearest to him of their group. Saturos pressed his long blade forward, the boy's short sword buckling slightly under his strength. Saturos ignored the pain of his other hand and clasped it to the sword's hilt, doubling the strength and sending the boy to one knee. Saturos pushed forward, bringing their swords out of a lock and with a sharp kick, sent Isaac off balance and falling down the stairs. 

Saturos was about to jump down after the boy when a pain shot through his bad shoulder. He looked down to see a sharp, thin icicle sticking out from the skin, grabbing it with the other hand and jerking it free, breaking the shard upon the ground, glaring at the girl who stared defiantly back at him.

Saturos didn't bother to wipe the blood from his arm as he stepped to the girl, fury driving him. He swung at her, stopped as a thin, elven rapier was raised to meet him, the Wind Adept's violet eyes glaring at Saturos angrily. Saturos used his psynergy to toss the boy aside without another thought, raising his sword again to bring it down upon the girl, but was stopped by a warm sensation on the back of his neck.

The young Fire Adept was standing behind Saturos, clearly trying to summon forth some sort of fire psynergy, now holding his hand and realizing it didn't affect another Fire Adept. Saturos was glad to know that it wasn't only his psynergy that was suffering at the lighthouse, but furious that the boy had tried to attack him. He swung at him, Garet ducking and sidestepping to draw out his sword. Saturos kicked the boy's feet out from under him, sending him to the ground, sensing the girl's movements moments before it would have been too late. 

He turned and his sword clanged against the girl's staff, her eyes flashing angrily as they fought. Saturos pushed her backward against the wall, but the girl sent a burst of frost flying into his eyes, blinding him momentarily as he stumbled backward, reaching up and swiping away ice from his stinging eyes. The youngest boy tried to attack him again, attempting to take him down by jumping on his back. Saturos found this more annoying than painful, save that the boy's elbow had slammed into the wound on his shoulder. He bent forward and flung the child off his shoulders, barreling him into Mia, who caught him and fell back against the wall, both a little stunned.

Saturos blinked away the last of the ice just as Isaac attacked again from the side, Saturos jabbing forward after blocking and managing to get the boy in his upper arm, cutting through part of the sleeve and drawing forth the red, human blood. Proxinian's bled much darker, Saturos remembered from when they had rescued Felix years ago. He just had forgotten over the time.

Isaac dropped his shield and grabbed at his shoulder, continuing by fighting with one hand. Saturos blocked two wild swings at his chest, but missed the third which struck him a deep blow in his shoulder where the metal pauldron and the breastplate failed to meet; stabbing deep into his injured soldier. Saturos bit back a curse, looking up at Isaac who grinned slightly, triumphantly.

Saturos felt his face twist slightly in anger as he swung out, smashing against the boy's sword with such fury, Isaac, too, thought it might shatter. He was strong, he knew, but he was beginning to get the feeling that he might not be able to win this battle alone.

Where in the name of the Gods was Alex?

* * *

Alex watched the fight from behind the beacon, watched as Mia was pushed back by Saturos and shot frost in his eyes. Not exactly fighting fair, but Alex's grandfather had always taught them to do what was necessary to protect the lighthouse. She was only doing what she thought was right.

What he once thought was right, he reminded himself. What his grandfather thought was right....

'But it was wrong!' he wanted to scream. Weyard was dying. Everything was dying; people in Imil, grandfathers, mothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, friends, enemies, everyone was dying. Saturos was dying. Mia was dying.

He was dying.

Alex clenched his fist. He wouldn't die like his grandfather had. He refused to. He refused to go down a dark path quietly as though he was somehow relieved or happy to die, to be rid of life. He had so much left that he wanted to do! So much that no mortal man could hope to complete it in a single lifetime. He wanted more than just a single lifetime. He wanted three, no, four. He wanted one-hundred lifetimes, eternal lifetimes. He had to have them all. He wouldn't let himself be outlived. Wouldn't let himself be bested.

But, Mia...

He looked over at where Saturos was fighting off the young man, Isaac. Why had Mia come here? Alex thought angrily. Why had she followed them in attempt to stop them? Clearly, it had not worked. They had lit the beacon now and that was all that mattered, not Mia, not Saturos, not the salvation of Weyard. All that mattered was that he was one step closer to immortality.

Immortality and endless power, he reminded himself. Alex still failed to see how this could possible be wrong , lighting the lighthouses and gaining all this power. If Alchemy really were such a bad thing, the Wise One could have stopped all of us from leaving the cave, Alex continually assured himself whenever he heard something whisper that he was committing a grievous sin. But there was nothing he could tell his heart when it spoke about Mia. When he thought of her, he knew where he should have stood on this issue, no matter what his personal feelings. His grandfather had passed the role of protector to Mia and to Alex. Regardless of the power to be gained in lighting the beacons, he knew this was...

Alex exhaled sharply, shaking his head and thinking to himself what a fool he was. Morality was not what the point of their mission was. They were here to save Weyard. It didn't matter if he profited a little in doing so along the way, now, did it?

The sharp clang of Saturos's sword against the other boy's brought Alex back to the moment. He looked over as Saturos blasted fire psynergy at the boy and the younger one, Ivan, jumped forward to meet him. Saturos's wounded arm was held tightly to his body as he continued to fight with only one hand. He was tiring quickly, for the sword was made heavy enough that it needed two hands to properly wield. Alex sighed as Saturos pushed the child back again. It looked as though he would need to interfere. He began to step forward then came to an immediate stop.

Mia had leapt into the fray just as Alex had planned to reveal himself. He was frozen. His fingertips had lead weighing them down and his feet were one in the marble flooring. He couldn't fight, not Mia.

Saturos cried out softly as Mia smashed her staff into his arm, the wounded shoulder, again. Alex winced. He had to help Saturos. They couldn't complete this quest without their leader.

But he wouldn't fight Mia.

Alex stood there, watching as Saturos was pushed backwards by his opponents. Alex knew he had to help him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't raise his dagger against Mia, or rather, he couldn't. Saturos sent a quick, frantic glance in Alex's direction, looking away as another assault pressed forward against him. Alex turned his back on the battle, side-stepping behind a statue and pressing his head against the ample folds of it's marble robe. He couldn't fight. Not like this.

* * *

Saturos stepped out of the way as Isaac swung at him again. He knew Alex must have seen him that time. So why wasn't he coming out to help him fight? Saturos understood at that point that he was on his own again. This time there was no Menardi or Felix to save him, nor would Alex bother to come and help him. He was among wolves again, but no one would come now.

Saturos blindly swung out at Isaac, the young man jumping backwards to avoid him then rushing forward to meet his blows, Saturos moved to block a sword thrust toward his abdomen, but he underestimated the boy's speed.

Saturos could feel the cold between the warm muscle tissue, cleanly rent in two. Before he even had time to think, his hand had traveled down to wear the blade entered just below his rib cage. He looked down, shocked as blood began to run over his fingertips and the tip of the sword through the cracked breastplate.

No one in the group spoke, but a soft breath of air was taken as the dark, liquid, nearly black, coursed out of the hole, staining Isaac's silver blade. The young man held back a gasp, staring at the sword, still breathing heavily. He gave the hilt a slight jerk, ripping it from Saturos's belly, leaving the Proxinian gently fingering the sliver of space cut into the heavy metal.

It started in his fingers then spread up his arms and to his face. A wave of cold nausea swept over Saturos, his eyes fluttering slightly. He swooned, not even feeling as his knees crashed to the ground and he fell forward with a metallic burst, armor quivering from the force of the drop. He felt the marble, warm against his frozen cheek as he stared blankly out at a passing cloud that had covered the sun just behind the pairs of feet in front of him.

He could hear the young ones talking excitedly in the background. They didn't realize that it was not their victory, not really. But then again, who would have thought that Mercury Lighthouse held such great power?

Saturos closed his eyes and let his cheek sink into the grooves of the marble floor, his tense body beginning to relax, giving into cold stone. "If only my psynergy were at it's full power," he coughed softly to himself.

The laughing and the cheering stopped as the group turned.

Isaac sighed deeply, almost regretfully. "By the elements he's still alive..."

Mia looked frantically from Isaac to Garet. "Well... what do we do?"

"We can't let him live," Garet said to Isaac softly, trying not to let Saturos hear him. "He'd go back to Menardi and Felix and just come and try to kill us again."

"I would have succeeded," Saturos said softly, coughing blood onto the clean white stone tile. "If not for the lighthouse..."

"What do you mean?" asked Ivan softly.

"I..." Saturos shut his eyes tightly, his body going tense again as he buckled in half from a jolt of pain in his abdomen. "I meant nothing."

"He's no good to us if he's not going to talk," Garet said, both he and Isaac turning away from the battle.

"We can't just kill him," Isaac argued.

"We have to," Garet said. "Don't we want to save Jenna?"

Saturos listened as the Isaac-boy's breathing became slower. "I..."

"I hate to go through with this, but I must agree with Garet," Ivan whispered. "We must kill him while there is no one to protect him."

Mia stared at Saturos's still figure for a long while before pressing a hand against her pale, pink lips and hurrying to the edge of the aerie, muffling a soft sob.

"Mia, what is it?" Isaac asked.

The girl turned around, hand still pressed to her mouth, sobbing quietly. She fanned a single breeze at her eyes then lowered her hand to her chest. "I don't have the stomach for these kinds of things," Mia hissed through a tight throat. "I'm a healer, not a fighter..."

"I don't want to do this either, Mia," Garet said softly, kicking at the ground. "But he's too dangerous to take as a hostage, he won't tell us what he knows, and it's too risky to let him live."

"Isn't there any way to spare him?" Mia asked, sniffing softly. 

This was far too much for so young a girl to take in all in one day, Saturos thought, even as he lay there in pain. He knew what it was like, beginning the day a child and ending it far more grown than he wanted to be. Like the day back at Sol Sanctum. He could relate with the girl's feelings. He didn't hold any aggression toward her or any of her companions, but-as is was for their own group- it would be too risky for them to be allowed to live.

Saturos could almost feel Isaac's eyes burning upon his face. Isaac was just the same as he was, almost the same age as Saturos had been when he'd first gone to Sol Sanctum. He was so young then, over three years ago. It would be choice like this that would make or break Isaac's campaign, Saturos knew. In a way, he hoped that Isaac wouldn't break it, hoped that he would become a strong leader. He would have been a wonderful person, if only he was fighting on the right side.

Saturos felt a soft gust of air as the boy dropped to one knee by his head. He managed to relax just enough to slit his eyes open and look up at him. Isaac swallowed hard, his tan skin now gone the color of frost covered peaches, entering a shade of sickly grey. His gloved hand trembled sightly, not much, but just enough for Saturos to sense it, the way it made tiny ripples in the air.

Isaac pressed on hand flat on the floor to steady himself from collapsing, then took in a deep breath and shakily let it out. Then, he spoke.

* * *

"If you will answer our questions and swear that you will not try to light the beacons anymore, we will let you live," Isaac said softly.

Alex still peered out from behind the beacon, not wanting to move, not wanting to confront Mia again. She already knew that he was there, but he didn't want to have to tell her why. Mia wasn't like him. She wouldn't understand it. Wouldn't accept it. 

He couldn't go on this way. Alex hated himself for this, both because of his feelings for Mia and his feelings about this mission. They were out to save Weyard, and if Mia was going to stand in his way, then she was an enemy.

Is this really right then? Alex asked himself. If I am willing to make this my decision, then is it right? What if I choose wrong?

Then you choose wrong. The obvious answer, he knew, but one he was not content with. He wanted to know if whether or not he was on the winning side, not necessarily the right side, but the winning side.

"I will not answer nor will I swear anything," Saturos coughed, blood staining the corner of his silver-skinned lips.

Isaac stood again, looking up at the sky and cursing softly. The other boy, Garet, came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have no choice, Isaac. We have to."

No time left, Alex realized. Time to choose.

"There has to be another way," Isaac hissed to his friend, frustrated.

Alex could feel a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck, exposed to the cold air and chilling his dampening skin.

"We'll do it quickly and be done with it," Garet replied softly.

Alex blinked sweat from his eye and let out a sharp breath, a cloud hanging in front of his mouth until it was dissolved by sunlight.

Isaac turned away, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You do it, Garet." He glanced back at his friend, almost apologetically. "I don't think I can."

Alex felt his mouth go dry like a hot, empty pan. His licked his lips repeatedly, trying to make up his mind, whose side was he on? His ears tingled as the metallic rush of a blade coming from its sheath severed the air. He didn't have any more time.

Was it Weyard or Imil?

The beacons or the lighthouse?

Mia or Saturos?

"Garet..."

"He won't tell us anything, Mia. We have to do this."

Alex suddenly felt a sudden burst of energy. He could feel it growing stronger with every breath of its being. It was Saturos's life force. It was still weak, too weak to move, let alone stand. Alex could have simply left him, and he knew that, but he wouldn't let himself become a traitor. He knew if he was to help Saturos, he would need more time.

A half-moment of indecision and Alex had made his choice. "I shall tell you what he means..."

He still stood behind the beacon, back turned again to the people on the other side. Even not looking at Mia, he could feel her reaction, how her heart skipped a beat and her breath faltered. She nearly dropped the staff, but recovered, holding onto it with tighter grip.

That voice, she was thinking to herself. Could it be?

Alex took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "Iris, forgive me," he murmured, and stepped out from his hiding place. Garet quickly stepped away from Saturos, Isaac turning around to face him, the four suddenly tense again. Mia pushed her way to the front, her blue eyes filled with fear.

Or was it tears?

"Alex?" she breathed almost silently. Alex could feel her searching his mind for clues, for answers. He quickly put up a wall. She couldn't be allowed to know. Allowed to know that he felt one way about her, but he felt just as strongly in the other direction, and was made to by this task. This damn task of lighting the Elemental Lighthouses. What a savior I am, he thought bitterly.

Mia stared at him in disbelief. She knew he was blocking her out. Alex stepped toward Saturos's still form, crumpled on the ground, blood of thick red, nearly black, spilling out from beneath him. He looked back up at Mia, holding his hands in front of him, staring at her blankly. "It's been a while, Mia."

Mia nearly flushed with something to the effect of anger. He could feel her panicking, frantically searching him for answers, but he still blocked her out. Finally, in an exasperated moment, she simply blurted, "Alex... do you realize what you've done?!"

Alex let out a sharp breath through his nose, smiling. "Of course," he said blankly, looking at the glowing beacon beside him. He stared at it for a long while, then looked back at Mia, speaking his mind to her. "I have freed a great power that has long been sealed away..." He forced himself to smile at the pained expression that came over Mia's face, forced himself to show he didn't care for her so she would never know he did. "Mercury," he whispered naming their clan. He shook his head and looked back at the beacon. "The lighthouse of water.... What a mighty force..."

Mia stared at him, her jaw gone slack. She searched for several moments to try to find words. Stepping forward and clutching her staff tightly, she said, "Alex you... Are you mad?!"

Alex looked toward Mia again, keeping his face blank. "No, Mia," he said softly. "Don't you understand?" She looked at him, afraid and clearly confused. Alex sighed, motioning at the beacon with one hand. "The lighthouse granted you great power during your battle with Saturos." He looked at her intensely, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you feel it?"

Isaac stepped forward, standing behind Mia and looking at her desperately. "Don't listen," he whispered. "He's trying to trick us..."

"No... It's true..." she said softly. She looked back at Isaac, almost apologizing for admitting it. "I could use my power without ever depleting it."

"Don't you see," Alex said before Isaac could intercede, stepping toward Mia. "The Mercury Lighthouse supplied you with limitless psynergy."

"Psynergy?" Mia echoed. "Is that where my power comes from?"

"You're an Adept, Mia,"Isaac said.

Garet looked taken aback. "What? You knew this all along and you didn't tell us?"

"An Adept?" Mia asked quietly.

"Enough with the pretense, Alex," Isaac said, stepping in front of Mia protectively.

"Yes," Ivan echoed. "Tell us, Alex... Why wasn't Saturos able to use his full power?"

Alex looked away from Mia at the minute boy standing beside Garet, looking dangerously interested and curious. "Ah, yes," Alex said, reminded of his promise to explain to them and his need to stall for Saturos. He stepped over Saturos's body to keep the others from detecting his recovering life force. "I shall explain it all. Saturos, you see, is aligned with Mars, the clan of fire."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Isaac snapped.

Alex glared at him. Isaac's curt mood was only because of his feelings for Mia. Alex could sense the boy had them as well. His lips pressed into a tight line as he explained, "Fire and water are opposing elements." He leaned in staring at Isaac maliciously. "His full power was bound by the Water psynergy of the lighthouse."

"What are you trying to say?" Isaac demanded.

Alex raised up his hands in surrender, though on his face were etched lines of challenge. "I've said nothing."

"Didn't Saturos know that he would be weakened?" Ivan asked.

Alex waved impatiently with one hand as he turned his back on them. "Of course he knew... However..." Alex nudged Saturos's hand with his boot, Saturos weakly twitching a finger. Alex then knew he wasn't ready yet. He needed more time. "He failed to appreciate the power of this lighthouse... as did I..."

"Is that why we were able to defeat Saturos?" Garet asked. "He was weakened?"

Alex shook his head. "No," he lied. "There is more too it. I stood by, watching your battle from afar..."

Ivan blinked. "You were watching us?"

"And you didn't even help your companion," Isaac scoffed softly. "Typical."

Alex wanted to drive his fist into the boy's jaw. He managed to clench his teeth and hiss, "No, I did not help Saturos because I was certain he would win."

"But you were wrong," Garet said pointedly.

Alex sighed, tossing his hands helplessly. "You have become such great fighters in a short time," he said, though he didn't believe it himself.

"Alex..."

Alex looked down at the Proxinian at his feet, trying to push himself up with one hand, balancing on his elbow. Alex quickly stooped to the ground, taking Saturos's arm and putting it over his shoulder, blood staining his clothes and hair as he straightened and lifted his friend off the ground. "Can you stand?" he asked

"Yes," Saturos coughed.

"Walk?"

"Hardly," he reluctantly admitted.

"Don't try, then," Alex said, then jokingly added, "I don't want to treat you for over-use injury later."

The group stirred angrily. 

"Saturos is up again?!" Ivan gasped. "But we beat him!"

Alex looked at Saturos and let out a light laugh. "Beaten? Never," he smirked.

"I lost to this lighthouse, not to you," Saturos added, holding a bloody hand to his stomach.

"He couldn't even move a few seconds ago!" Isaac shouted in disbelief.

Alex smiled as Saturos faltered momentarily, Alex helping him to regain his balance. "I was merely stalling you until Saturos regained enough of his strength." The two stumbled backward a step, catching themselves, or more Alex catching Saturos. The Proxinian was in worse shape than he wanted to admit. "Come, we shall leave," he told Saturos, the two turning and beginning to hobble toward the stairs.

"You were just buying time?" Mia repeated in shock. She hit the bottom of her staff against the tile. "That's not fair, Alex!"

"We can't let Saturos escape," Garet said to Isaac, the two brandishing weapons and stepping forward. Alex turned around again, grabbing his dagger with his free hand and pointing it menacingly at the two. "And just what are you going to do?" Alex challenged softly, backing away though the two boys had stopped stepping forward. "Will you... 'finish him off?'"

Isaac looked at Alex, suddenly a little unsure. He glanced at the ground nervously, then back up at Alex. "We have to," he said helplessly.

Alex looked at Saturos, then back to Isaac. "If that is the case, you'll have to fight me as well." He sneered at Isaac threateningly. "I've seen how you fight," he murmured, the tossed his head in disgust. "You cannot hope to win."

"However," Saturos added, barely able to lift his head. "You are welcome to believe whatever you want to believe."

Alex shut his eyes and focused on a spot at the bottom of the stairs. When he opened his eyes again, he and Saturos stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at Saturos. "Are you alright?"

"A little shaken," Saturos winced. "But I'll be fine."

"Stop trying to play the hero," Alex said dryly, though a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

They looked up above their heads to see the group now leaning over the edge of the upper aerie, staring down at them.

"He warped again!" gasped Garet.

"Again?" Mia asked, looking at the boy. "He's done that before?"

"Back in Sol Sanctum," Isaac quickly explained.

"That psynergy," Ivan murmured, referring to the warp. "Does that mean Mia can use it?"

"No, it's impossible," Mia murmured, staring at Alex in disbelief. "Even Alex didn't have this kind of power before."

Alex looked at her blankly, taking in a shaky breath to compose himself. "Well... I can't stay the same old Alex you knew forever..." A soft rumbling of stone on stone came from the side of the aerie, the platform risen back up from the bottom. Alex sneered up at the group, more specifically, Isaac. "Well, it seems my ride has returned while we were speaking. And so, I bid you adeiu."

Ivan grabbed Isaac's arm, shaking it roughly. "Isaac! Saturos still has the Elemental Stars!"

"That's right!" Garet said. "We can't let them leave now!"

"Oh," Alex commented dryly. "You want to take the Elemental Stars from Saturos?"

"We won't let you take them with you," Isaac boomed.

Alex's lips pressed into an angry frown, but Saturos spoke before he could. "That's too bad. Menardi has them. You'll have to ask her, though I doubt she'll let them go as easily as you think."

"That reminds me," Alex said, his face lighting up with remembrance. "Do you still have the Mars Star?"

Isaac's hand shot to the silver bag hanging from his belt. "You're not getting it, if that's what your asking!"

Alex smiled. "I appreciate your honesty." Again, he closed his eyes and they warped, back to the platform Menardi and the others had gone down. He looked back at Isaac who was staring at him coldly. He called out to him with a booming voice. "I suppose you'll be willing to pursue us for the Elemental Stars?"

"Of course," Isaac replied cooly. "And we'll fight you if we must."

Alex lips curled into an evil smile. "I look forward to it. I shall see you soon, then. Goodbye."

Saturos's eyes darkened and he murmured. "I shall look forward to our next battle."

The platform then began sliding down the lighthouse, Saturos nearly collapsing from weakness. Alex held him up with all the strength he could muster. "You mustn't give up now. You'll regain your strength the further away we get from the lighthouse."

"Then I should hope we are in Bilbin by tomorrow morning," Saturos whispered tightly, pain scorching his sides.

"With luck, my friend," Alex sighed. "With luck..."

(A/N: The end. Yay. Sorry, I'm tired and it's late, but I finished it. I know it isn't as quick as many would have liked it, but I went as fast as inspiration allowed. It's strange. It wasn't until actually writing this fic that I started to become pro-Isaac:: Mia. I thought it would add more depth to both Alex and Isaac. Mia's awfully sensitive, and both boys are protective. Additionally, if Alex and Isaac ever end up having to fight each other in the next Golden Sun game, it will add a lot more anger to their fight from both sides. I'll write the next chapter quickly, and things should be getting more interesting with Saturos and Menardi. Yes, Vyctori, there will be plenty of gush in the next one. ^__^ I want to introduce Sheba and go into detail of why and how she was kidnaped. She's one of my fav characters. ^_~ One more thing, Felix and Jenna are going to start getting along. Slowly but surely. I think Menardi finally knocked some sense into that girl's thick skull. ^_^ 

I think that's all the plans I've made for the next fic. Until then, R&R


	15. Part 15: Bitter Herbs and Complications

(A/N: About time... I've written this in one night, so expect errors. I decided I'm just going to wait on correcting 'Part 13' and go back and fix all the little things when I'm totally done with the fic. I have gotten to read the reviews, but only through my e-mail. I haven't been able to get anything down, but I will respond! Thank you all for reviewing! Plus a bonus thanks to Master of Reality (;^^ hope I got it right...) Who reviewed 'Tear Falling Rains' as well! (Zelda fans, go read it now! Sorry, that was a total pitch... ;^^) Anyway, I will get specifics, later, but I do remember your names and you are all loved by me for reviewing! Especially the ones that keep coming back! (ie: Vyctori, Sora, Bob 'n' Cat, Nintendo Gamer, and the others whose names are on the tip of my tongue!) I think I know how to get around the school block, so I'll keep you all updated.

A little forewarning, extreme GUSH, SWEETNESS, AND SAP! MAY BE LIFE-THREATENING TO DIABETICS!! BRUSH YOUR TEETH AFTER READING!!! Okay, I don't usually do the lovey-dovey fics, but this one did turn out pretty well. Like I said, there's nothing even PG13 in here, just a mild PG. After all, this fic is PG13 for violence as you saw from the battle scene! ^_~ Well, I'll cut the crap and get to the fic! Enjoy! ^_~)

Part Fifteen:

Bitter Herbs and Complications

Menardi stood at the window of the Inn at Bilbin, staring outside toward the entrance. She jumped slightly as Felix put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She shrugged rubbing her bare arms. "Fine... just worried."

"We've only spent one night, Menardi," Felix murmured. "And we got in late yesterday as it was." He smiled tiredly. "They'll be here soon."

Menardi took in a deep breath through her nose, her chest slowly rising then falling again as she let it out. "I just can't help but think that something horrible has happened to him."

"You mean them?" Felix corrected gently.

Menardi flushed a little. "That's what I meant, yes. I thought I said that."

Felix looked at her for a long moment, then turned his face away from her, walking across the room and sitting in a wooden armchair across the room. He pulled the green velvet pillow out from where it had been in the chair, supporting his back, hugging it to his chest and staring at the floor. "I'm scared for them, too."

Menardi looked over at Felix, raising a blonde eyebrow lightly. "I thought you men didn't get scared," she teased lightly.

Felix smiled and adjusted his grip on the pillow so it sat under his nose, covering most of his face. "No... It's just..." He sighed, standing up and tossing the pillow back on the chair. He crossed to the window, looking down at the gateway into the city. "Saturos... He's like an older brother to me, like a father and a mentor." He set a hand against the glass. "If anything were to happen to him..."

Menardi sighed, nodding her head slowly and setting her hand on top of his. "I know, Felix... I know."

* * *

"Menardi," Kraden sighed as the young Proxinian woman stared out the window as she had for five hours straight now. The sun had begun to set and the light was quickly fading from the land. He was beginning to lose hope. He crossed over to where Menardi sat in a chair, one elbow leaning against the window pane, staring blankly out the window. Her chest slowly rose and fell again as she let out the breath of air she'd taken in, softly, hardly wanting to breath.

Kraden sat down on the edge of the bed next to the window, looking at Menardi, hoping she'd look back at him, but she didn't. She still stared at the entrance with that same hope that any moment he would come back. The old man sighed. "Menardi, go downstairs and get yourself some dinner. This isn't healthy."

Menardi hardly twitched as he spoke, eyes unmoved. "I'm waiting for them to come back," she said, lips hardly moving. She'd said it so many times now, she no longer believed she was waiting for anyone.

Kraden sighed, scratching the beard under his chin thoughtfully. "Looking out the window won't help them get here any sooner."

"I know," Menardi whispered.

Kraden watched her, waiting to see if she'd say anymore. When she didn't, he quietly said, "Menardi... what if they don't come back?"

Menardi stood from her seat with force enough to topple her chair. It clattered against the wooden floor as she rounded on Kraden, eyes glimmering with hate. "Don't you say that," she hissed with great restraint.

Kraden didn't flinch at her explosion. He seemed very calm, very reserved. "That thought hadn't crossed your mind?"

Menardi glared at him for a long moment, eyes filled with fire. She turned back to the window, leaning her forehead against the glass and looking back to where she had been earlier. "You know nothing, old man."

Kraden looked at her, lips working into a small, thin line. "Don't I?"

Menardi looked at him, her cheek pressed against the cool window. "They will come back."

Kraden shook his head. "That's what my mother told me shortly before Lord Babi enlisted my services."

"What?" Menardi asked, a little irritated that the elder was beginning to spout wisdom again.

Kraden's clear blue eyes grew hazy. "My father was a merchant. He left one year to trade to a city North of us." Kraden stared at his hands as he let out a bitter scoff. "He was only supposed to be gone two weeks. After five weeks my mother was still telling me that he would come back soon..." Kraden shook his head. "I already knew what had happened."

Menardi watched as the old man stood, folding his hands in the ample sleeves of his elegant cloak, standing beside her and looking out the window. He continued, "My mother died shortly after of a mild illness. She refused to see a doctor because she was... waiting for my father. I lived with my aunt for a short time, and then Lord Babi summoned for me..." He looked at the ground. "My mother never for a moment really believed he'd come back home. I believe it is because of that belief she died."

"I don't think Saturos is dead," Menardi whispered, tears clouding her eyes, washing away the anger that had been there.

Kraden nodded slowly. "But you must be prepared to accept whatever may happen. Even if it is not this time... there will one day come a time when Saturos will not come back. You mustn't simply give up as my mother did."

"I won't Kraden," Menardi whispered shakily.

Kraden's lips twitched into a grin. "Then will you come and get some dinner with us?"

Menardi looked away from the window at the elderly man standing beside her. She smiled tiredly. "Why not?

* * *

Menardi sat at the small round table, biting into a potato in the stew, chewing into for a long time, savoring the taste of salt and thyme. She looked at Felix across the table, the boy simply thrusting his spoon at his dinner, creating mild splashes while never once lifting it to his mouth.

"Felix," Menardi said, swallowing another mouthful. "You need to eat."

"I will," he said.

Menardi watched him for another few moments. He still did not make the motion to eat. She sighed. "Felix, we're all anxious, but Kraden is right. We need to keep going."

Felix looked up. "Keep going?" he echoed. "You mean we're leaving?"

Menardi didn't look up as she shoveled a carrot into her mouth. "Tomorrow morning."

"But what about Saturos?" Felix asked, bristling slightly.

Menardi glanced up through her eyelashes. "Saturos would want us to keep going."

Felix's fist tightened around the spoon. He watched Menardi casually take a few more bites then slammed it down on the table, jostling their cups of water. Jenna's toppled over, spilling onto her lap, causing her to gasp and jump up. "Felix!"

Menardi pulled off her cloak, using it as a towel to dry off the table while Jenna dabbed at her soaked skirt with the other end. She looked around, embarrassed as the eyes of those in the inn began to zone in on them. She glared at Felix who was looking back at her with angry cherry-brown eyes. "Felix," she began warily.

"We're not leaving without Saturos," he said, voice tense.

"We don't have much choice," she replied curtly, sitting back down.

Felix crumpled the napkin on his lap, tossing it on the table. "Saturos said for us to meet him here," he said, a little louder than before.

"Saturos and Alex will catch up," Menardi growled. "We need to keep moving."

"Why?" Felix demanded. "Alex is the one with the layouts for the Lighthouses."

"And I am the one with the stars," Menardi said, wiping her mouth with her napkin, finished with dinner. "And I say we're leaving tomorrow."

"We can't!" Felix shouted, standing angrily.

"Felix," Jenna said, trying to tug her brother's arm and get him to sit again, but Felix pulled violently away.

"What if they come in tomorrow?" Felix demanded.

"And what if they don't?" Menardi snapped, her eyes taking the defiance out of Felix instantly. "Do we wait here forever, Felix? Wait for Isaac and his friends to show up?"

Felix stared at her, trying not to look like he recognized her point, but his face had softened a bit. He slowly sat as she continued.

"We don't have much choice," she said softly, trying to keep outside ears from their conversation. She waited until the inn returned to it's normal buzz of activity before speaking. "Do I fear for Saturos and Alex? Of course. Do I hope nothing has happened? Of course. But I also recognize that if something has happened, I don't want it to be in vain. We need to finish lighting those beacons before all of Prox is dead, too."

Felix sighed, poking at his stew. "I know," he muttered.

"Then stop arguing," Menardi said softly. "We'll just have to keep going. If they catch up with us, wonderful. If they don't, then we'll just have to keep going."

"They'll come," Felix said, not as sure as before.

Menardi looked at him sadly. "I know, Felix... I know."

* * *

"This room up to the right, gentlemen."

"Watch his head..."

"Do you wish me to send for the healer, sirs?"

"No, he will be fine."

"This room here, sirs. Enjoy your rest. Are you sure you wish for no-"

"I am certain. Thank you."

Menardi blinked open her eyes as voices from behind the door softly came. She looked out her window. The moon was still high in the sky, and the hour was late. She sat up, her loose, white tunic rustling. She glanced over at Jenna, still sound asleep. She turned from her bed, pulling on a pair of men's breaches she wore beneath her skirt while they traveled. She wore the skirt merely for tradition's sake, rather than for comfort. If she were to choose her clothing according to comfort, she would wear men's clothes and armor.

She walked over to the door, slowly opening it with a long, drawn out squeak, trying not to wake Jenna. She quickly stepped out of her room, closing the door before the dim candlelight could invade. She walked down the hall to another room, hearing the quiet voice of men speaking.

"Easy now."

The other gasped in pain. "Careful with my arm," he hissed.

"I'm trying... Just sit slowly."

"They do have a doctor?"

"Yes, they do."

"Did you send for them?"

"Saturos, just lay back and try not to-"

Menardi burst into the room, flinging to door in and staring at the bed, hardly lit by a weakly burning lantern on the nightstand. A quiet curse came from behind the door as she stood by the bedside, slowly bending to one knee. "Saturos?" she asked softly. "Is it really?"

Saturos's face hardly gave visible note of her presence but his eyes had a strange light about them as he quietly murmured, "Menardi? Wh-what are you doing he-"

"Don't speak," Menardi said gently as she pressed a hand to his dry lips, looking him over and taking in his wounds, though he still wore his armor. "Where is Alex?"

Saturos looked over her shoulder, Menardi turning to see Alex rubbing his forehead, glowering at her, a little upset. Menardi blushed as she realized that he had been standing behind the door as she'd thrown it open.

Alex sighed, shutting his eyes as he continued to lightly rub his head. "I'm going to go get some ice."

Menardi moved enough for him to squeeze past and leave the room, shutting the door behind him. The room was tiny and cramped, not even enough room for her to pull a chair beside the bed and still be able to open the door. She looked at Saturos worriedly. "What happened?" she asked, running a hand over his armlets, metal torn and skin below cut open wide.

"Why are you still here?" Saturos asked softly, lying his head back against the pillow, shutting his eyes weakly. "You should be gone..."

"We were waiting for you."

Saturos coughed lightly as she began unclasping his breastplate, battered horrible and in need of repair. "Why would you do something as foolish as that," he breathed.

Menardi looked at him, a little hurt. "Because I was worried that something might have happened."

Saturos weakly shook his head. "You shouldn't worry so much about me."

"Hush," Menardi said as she slipped off the armor, only to reveal the stained tunic beneath. "Why, these wounds aren't even dressed!" Menardi gasped.

Saturos's face had no emotion. He looked as though asleep as he replied, "Alex and I were rushing."

"I would have rather you stopped somewhere and dressed these," she said, reaching for the pauldrons on his shoulders next. "You could have been infected."

"You shouldn't be here," Saturos said quietly, weaker still, Menardi stared at him, hurt.

"I want to be here," she said shortly.

The door opened again and Alex hurried in, balancing a bowl and a jug of water with a rag and a bit of ice in his arms. He set the bowl and jug on the nightstand, dumping the rags in front of Menardi on the bed, keeping one to wrap the chunk of ice in. "Here, start washing him up. Is Kraden still here?"

"Yes, he's in the room right across the hall," Menardi said, pouring water into the dish. "Why?"

"He should be familiar with the plants of this area," Alex said, holding the ice to his forehead. "I need him to heal me make a couple of salves, something to speed up the healing."

Alex quickly whisked out of the room as Menardi finished pulling off Saturos's armor and set it on the floor. She took a rag and dipped it into the water, tightening her hand into a fist and letting the water drop from her knuckles on the floor. She began to wipe his forehead, covered in dirt and blood. Long, tarnished pieces of his silvery hair stuck to his face in wounds, Menardi gently washing them free and pushing them away from his face.

Saturos weakly opened his eyes, watching Menardi as she wrung out the cloth again, bringing it clean to his face to wipe at the jagged wound on his forehead. He blinked slowly, then weakly asked, "Why did you wait for us?"

Menardi glance at his eyes as he spoke, feeling her chest tighten. She swallowed a gulp of air as perspiration broke out on the back of her neck. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "We're partners aren't we?" she said softly, tenderly cleaning blood from his mouth. She looked at him again. "We have to stick together, don't we?"

Saturos tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "Thank you."

Alex and Kraden came back in, Kraden adjusting his spectacles as Alex pushed the door all the way back, trying to squeeze them all into the room. "Goodness gracious!" Kraden gasped, still in his nightdress. "What happened?"

"I told him this would happen," Alex said quietly. "Told him the lighthouses would weaken his power. He didn't listen."

"I thought I could still win," Saturos said softly.

Alex shook his head, lowering the ice to feel him bump and then pressing it back again. "We underestimated this Isaac. He's grown strong."

"It was just the lighthouse," Saturos said as Menardi wiped his neck.

"Lighthouse alone, or no," Kraden said, breaking in before this became an argument. "Those are more than a couple of scratches, Alex. Let me grab my robe, Alex, and we'll go and gather some herbs along the town wall. I should be able to recognize a few." He patted Menardi's shoulder gently. "You're doing a splendid job, just keep it up, my dear." He motioned to Alex who quickly followed him, setting the ice upon the nightstand and following Kraden out of the room. Menardi sighed and set the towel on the edge of the bowl, beginning to help Saturos with his shirt. He let in a tight hiss as she began to help his arms from the tunic.

"I'm being as gentle as I can," Menardi quietly assured him, taking extra care as she pulled it off over his head. She looked at the huge wound drawn in a solid line across his sculpted chest, dragged across his belly. "Oh, Saturos..."

"I'll be fine," he said, still breathing more quickly from the rise of pain.

Menardi blinked away tears as she took the cloth again, wrung out the water and began to clean off his chest. She tenderly began to follow the scar, tracing the distinct curve of his muscles, down his abdomen where the scar began to disappear. She pressed the cloth to another wound on his side, Saturos's hand suddenly coming up and grabbing her tightly. She looked at him, a little startled. His hands were rough and calloused, cold, but their grip was sure and firm.

She took in a light breath. "Does that hurt?"

Saturos's hand slowly loosened. "Only a little." It fell back to his side as Menardi began again to clean his skin, rinsing the rag again. He rolled his head to the side, staring at her for a long while. He just stared at her with tired red eyes.

"Why did you really wait for us?"

Menardi looked at Saturos, lifting the rag from his pale silver skin. "What?"

"There has to be another reason," he murmured, his eyes softening.

Menardi looked at him. He didn't really think there was another reason... he just wanted another reason. She couldn't tear her gaze from his. Her felt her chest rise and fall several times. "I think there is another reason, too."

Saturos's eyes seemed to have life in them again. He didn't say anything as she looked at him. She felt her heart swell in her chest as it climbed up her throat, beating the back of her tongue. She took in a shaky breath, looking at Saturos. "I think..." She looked at Saturos, her grip on the cloth faltering. "I think things have become more complicated than they were before."

Saturos looked at her, lips hardly moving. "I think so, too."

Menardi felt herself flushing, trying to push down her heart again, to resist whatever was causing her chest to swell as it had. She stroked the cloth down Saturos's side, his hand rising up and falling upon her forearm, pulling her nearer. Saturos did not rise up to her, but she began to bend to him, drawn by some force to strong for her to resist. She simply shut her eyes as her lips reached his.

He kissed her with an eased and practiced movement as though he had done it many times before although he never had. She felt his other hand fall against the small of her back, steadying her. Any pact, any promise they had made earlier never to feel this way for each other was broken. Menardi didn't mind. Suddenly all her thoughts became a blur. Her memories of the Lighthouse beacons vanished, thoughts of home disappeared, and whatever quest there had been before had never existed.

Saturos's chest rose and fell in steady breaths, her hand pressed to his near where his ribs met his abdomen. He held her there, not willing to let go, wanting to keep her there forever, holding to her as though by simply doing so he could. He pressed his hand to her back, pressing them together, as though she would float away were he to release her, but he would not.

He deepened the kiss, hoping to keep her there for longer, beckoning her to stay upon his lips. Menardi felt his hand slid under the back of her shirt, suddenly gasping, a sudden surge she'd never felt before pulsing through her. She stroked his side with her fingertips, ready to let whatever would happen, happen, but voices were on the stairs. Menardi held the kiss as long as she could, Saturos's touch becoming more urgent, then she slowly slipped her mouth from his, bodies pulling away from each other. 

Saturos's hand fell from her skin just as the door opened, Kraden and Alex hurrying in, various herbs in their hands. Kraden held his mortar and pedestal in one hand, ready to grind the herbs into something they could rub into Saturos's wounds or feed him through his mouth.

"Alright, Alex, you take this and mix it with these," Kraden said, thrusting a handful of grassy weeds at the Mercury Adept he tried to squeeze past Menardi and nearly tripped, catching himself on the back of the chair. "Menardi, my dear, there isn't room enough for al of us, I'll have to asked you to leave." The old man barely moved around to the end of the bed, beginning to take off Saturos's boots, wounds still lacing down his legs from being dragged to safety through the wilderness. He dropped the boot, looking at Menardi who did not meet his gaze. "Don't worry, dear, We'll take good care of your partner.

Menardi turned her head so her long, blonde hair covered her face. Secretly, she was blushing terribly. Her eyes met Saturos's, exchanging something more than a glance. Her heart slid down her throat again, her chest feeling so large that it might at any moment burst. She put her hand on Saturos's, looking at him. "Are you alright?"

He smiled weakly at her. "I am now," he said softly. When she paused again, he whispered, "I'll be fine."

Menardi slowly let her hand slide from his, standing and moving past Alex, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked, looking at Saturos's, whose breathing had returned to normal.

The Proxinian sighed. "Nothing. She was just very worried about us, that's all."

"I was hurrying the fastest I could," Alex said, a little irritated.

Saturos looked at Alex. "I never said you weren't."

Alex slowly shook his head. "If I hadn't used so much power on warping us to the platform, I could have healed you," he said, looking a little ashamed.

Saturos smiled slightly. "If you hadn't used the warp, we might both have been dead."

Alex looked at Saturos, stopping in his mashing the herbs together in the tiny bowl. "If I were stronger, I could have done both..." He looked down into the bowl. If I were stronger you wouldn't even be injured, he thought to himself.

Kraden dropped the other boot on the floor, motioning to Alex with his free hand. "Is it well-mixed?" he asked.

Alex looked at the greenish paste. "Well enough."

"Feed it to him," Kraden said, walking over and picking up the bowl of water Menardi had been using.

Alex looked at the mixture again, then back at Kraden. "Are you sure that would be wise?"

Kraden looked over Alex's shoulder. "Oh, it always looks like that."

"What is it?" asked Saturos worriedly.

Kraden pushed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose, looking at the mixture. "Oh, it will taste like hell, but it should sedate you long enough for us to stitch up some of these deeper wounds and use the stinging salves." And then the old man hurried out of the room. Alex looked at the medicine dubiously, but then sighed and used the flat end of the pedestal to offer it to Saturos. 

Saturos looked from the horrible looking mixture back at Alex. "You're kidding, right?"

Alex sighed, looking at it then back at Saturos. "It's not that bad."

"Then why don't you eat it?" Saturos asked.

"I have to be conscious to help Kraden," Alex growled, glaring at Saturos. "Now eat it."

Saturos looked at the medicine, opening his mouth warily, but not leaning forward to take it. Alex finally just shoved the pedestal into his mouth, withdrawing it quickly as Saturos's mouth retracted from surprise. Saturos felt his stomach turn as though he'd eaten a piece of bad meat. The medicine was bitter and spicily hot. Some of his taste buds twitched as though the taste was sour, but overall, it was simply awful. Saturos let out a soft gagging sound as Alex set it down on the nightstand.

"Really, now," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "Was that so bad?"

Saturos still couldn't answer. He'd lost control of his mouth and tongue, still stinging with the putrid acidic taste of the medicine. Alex took his silence as a no, and offered him another bit. Saturos shied away, weakly putting up a hand in resistance, but Alex shoved it in his mouth again. Saturos tried to spit it out this time, but Alex caught him before hand and shut his jaw with one hand. Saturos finally swallowed in some vague hope the taste would go away, but it didn't. His eyes watered as Kraden came back in with fresh water and towels.

"Did he eat it?" he asked Alex as he tossed a rag in the water.

"You might say that," Alex said, smiling slightly at the face his friend was making. Saturos couldn't believe Alex was actually deriving some sort of sick pleasure from this! He suddenly felt his eyes growing heavy, closing them as though to simply making himself relax, but he was growing tired.

"He should be out any moment now," Kraden said, though Saturos couldn't see him. He still had that bitter taste in his mouth as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Saturos awoke, feeling strangely better. He sat up, his strength returned to him, and his wounds entering the paling stage of healing scabs. He gently touched his chest, his legs, finding some stitches. He felt his face, trailed the scar that ran across his eye with his finger. He would have to compliment Kraden for his work. Except for one thing.

That bitter taste was still in his mouth.

He pulled on a fresh pair of pants and tossed on an unstained tunic, looking around his room for his armor, not finding any. He walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs where everyone sat around the table, eating breakfast and talking. Felix was the first to spot him, standing from his seat and walking over to Saturos.

Saturos beamed down at his young friend. "Good morning, Felix."

"Sleep well?" Felix asked as though nothing had passed between them.

Saturos shrugged. "Well enough." He looked out the large window, slowly stepping down the stairs. "What time is it?"

"Late morning," Alex said, sipping at a cup of tea. "Time to move out, if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Saturos assured him. "I'm just wondering where my armor is."

"We took it into the blacksmith," Felix said. "He should have it done by now."

"We'd best get ready to move out," Alex said as he stood, setting the cup back on the table, leaving the dregs at the bottom. "I'll gather our things."

"I've got the supplies," Felix volunteered, standing. Jenna sat by Menardi, across from Kraden, eating her food quickly. Saturos leaned against the wall, looking at Menardi who glanced up, blushing slightly, then took a sip of her tea. Kraden looked at Menardi then back to Saturos.

"And Jenna and I will get... something."

"Huh?" Jenna asked as Kraden stood, giving her a look to say that she needed to come whether she wanted to or not. Jenna groaned, pushing away from the table, stomping toward the stairs. "Aw, man..."

Saturos watched as they went upstairs, listening until the door closed behind them. He walked downstairs, taking a seat across from Menardi. She looked up, pushing a mug toward him.

"It's still warm," she said over the rim of her own mug of tea before she took a drink. She smiled. "It might wash away that taste."

Saturos chuckled slightly, lifting the drink and taking a long sip. He stared at the dark, purple liquid in the china blue cup. He looked back up at Menardi, then stared into the violet tea again. "So... about last night..."

Menardi slowly nodded. "Yes, last night..."

Saturos looked up at her, lowering his cup. "Things are more complicated now, aren't they?"

Menardi's finger traced the rim of the mug, her eyes darting up to his. "What do you think about it? These complications?"

Saturos looked at the table, suddenly very nervous. "I apologize if you think I was out of line, or if there are any regrets... I mean, we already said we wouldn't do this, and now we-"

"I don't have any regrets," Menardi said quietly.

Saturos was taken aback. "You don't?"

She shook her head slowly. "I think..." She paused, staring at her drink, finally murmuring, "I am enjoying these complications...."

Saturos smiled slightly, putting his hand out across the table, taking her hand. "I'm glad."

She held his hand, looking at him lovingly. "But we can't let the others know."

Saturos made a face. "That definitely complicates things."

"If you can survive a battle with your psynergy weakened and four Adepts fighting against you, you can fight your hormones," Menardi laughed, her eyes bright again.

Saturos couldn't help but laugh as well. Their laughter faded and he stared at their hands, looking at them, hoping this was not a dream. He looked back up at her. "I'm glad."

Menardi smiled. "Me too."

They quickly broke away as Alex opened the door, looking down the stairs. "Saturos, can you come help me with something?"

"Sure," Saturos said, beginning to stand, he looked at Menardi once more, she looking away and drinking her tea again.

(A/N: wow... talk about gushy. I don't think I've ever written anything so gushy yet! ^_^ Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. R&R, and I will respond to the reviews next time. I think I've found a way around the block. **smiles evilly** Hehehe... Enjoy! ^_~)


	16. Part 16: Destiny over Ginger Tea

(A/N: First off, Reviews... This may take a while (note, they're going from most to least recent, so sorry... But if you reviewed earlier, then you'll have to scroll a little:

Cloud-123: Thank you for review, and I know this isn't soon, but . . . Better late than never! Right? Enjoy the fic!

Master of Reality: *whew!* I did get your name right, very good. *blushes* Oh, a toast! Well, I don't think I really deserve that, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Truth be told, I'm not much for the gushy stuff either! I leave it to Licorice_Sama and Ms. Blonde, but in that one, it just worked! There isn't much in here, but there isn't much action either. This is one of those boring intercalary chapters so that next time you play Golden Sun, you think, 'hmm, well that's interesting,' but I think people will like it pretty well. Thank you again for reviewing 'Tear Falling Rains'! I was sooo pleased! ^_^ May the Force be with you! I was like, HA! Star Wars reference! YAY!

kai33: OH MY COW!! *BLUSHBLUSHBLUSH!!!* I totally forgot the necklace! I had a point in Mercury Lighthouse I foreordained it to go in, but I forgot!!! ARG! Now it will just have to wait for the Venus Lighthouse. Thank you sooooo much for reminding me! I would have totally forgotten if you hadn't, then I would have felt really stupid... like that's different from any other day...

Sora: LMAO!! Oh, you make me laugh, girl. I loved the part where Alex gets hit with the door too! It was so great to write! ^____^ Like I told Master of Reality, I didn't mean for all the gush! I went back and read it the other night, and I was like... holy cow... I wrote that? But I'm glad you didn't brush your teeth. Sometimes, we all need a few gush-induced cavities. 

WARNING: FANGIRL RANT: And, finally, never be ashamed to be a fangirl! *large pink flag with fangirl scrawled across the back of it thrown into background. Jedigrl2001 stand up in military attire and gives a speech* Why, if it wasn't for the fangirls of this great, great world, what would happen to the role of fandom in everyday life?! You couldn't walk down street and see girls hovering over a magazine, giggling at Orlando Bloom in LOTR! You couldn't go to see a Star Wars movie and hear the girls behind you sigh whenever Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi comes on screen! And most importantly! Without fangirls? Where would fanfiction.net be?! That's right! If it wasn't for fangirls, it would not exist! We might be writing things that could be published, and then those who write things that get ripped off by us might not be paid as much, then they won't write as much, then fandom will die out because there would be nothing to fandomize!!!! *breathing heavily from talking so forcefully* so yeah... fandom rocks... I'll sit down now. *puts away the flag and takes off the military stuff*

Semaj Fallen: that is a really cool name... Is Semaj from another language or something, cause that sounds really cool. Glad you liked it. Sometimes, with all that gush, I get a little worried.

Bob'N'Cat: Yeah, it was gushy. Seems like everyone's mentioning that. I don't know how much more gush there will be, cause obviously I've got to follow that scene up with more, but nothing more severe than what's already written, I'll tell you that. I don't write that sort of stuff. NO WAY!!! I'll give you a head's up next time.

Vyctori: *blush* well, I'm glad you think my story is still going strong. That makes me feel really good about my writing. The FLUFF the GUSH!! There was so-o much! At least I pleased those that enjoyed the gush and didn't scare away the male readers! lol. Maybe I will write more fluff and gush. After all, with all that went on between Menardi and Saturos, it wouldn't make any sense if nothing more happened, right? So I'll do that for sure. As for Karst and her miniskirt... That will make for some very interesting writing in later fics. ^_^

Nintendo Gamer: Another Pro-gush person. Well, that's good to know. Maybe I will write more for us lovely fangirls. ^_^ I know what you mean about the dying thing! The more and more I get into this, the more and more I wish they hadn't died! However...

NOTE TO READERS: I was talking to my friend/stalker *shudder* about the Menardi and Saturos dying issue and he said something that surprised me. I was talking about how I wouldn't write a certain death until the game let me know for sure, since all we saw was them falling into the lighthouse. He said to me, 'Didn't you not see them die, anyway? I mean, how could they have died if they fell into a lighthouse that refilled their power?' ..... that thought kinda sent me into a panic... What has Nintendo got up their creepy sleeve, anyway? I'm just worried Saturos and Menardi are going to come back as warped creatures, tainted by the power of the lighthouse or something dumb and cliche like that! *SOB!* But no, I won't write a 'for-real' death until I have it confirmed. So you can rejoice, Vyctori. I won't kill them off... yet.

Water Adept 17: AAAAARRRG!!! *calms herself* sorry, it's just Mia Piers pairing just pisses me off for no apparent reason. I suppose it will make more sense when I finally get around to writing the Piers story I have planned. But no... Mia's got to end up with someone, I'm afraid, so maybe eventually I'll resort to that. I dunno...

And onto why this has taken so farking long to get this posted... No, the computer hasn't been a problem, no I haven't have a kidney out, but here it is, plain and sweet.

Okay, so I sit down to work on the story, right? Well, I realize I had everything up to THIS POINT planned out. So as I am typing, I am sitting at my computer, trying to remember names, places and such... **pulls out G_Sun I** Or maybe I'll just use this! ^__^

Okay... Well, looking at the map now after so long, it would make sense that it took forever for Saturos and Alex to get to Bilbin! Holy Cow, this thing is huge! But it hardly makes a dent on the G_Sun II map, eh? Okay, obviously, they are going to have to cross the river at some point because the tree-curse isn't lifted, so that could work... ;^^ However, I doubt people want to read an entire fic on crossing a river. "Saturos took one step forward, but his foot suddenly slipped out from under him! Oh, no! He had fallen and the water came up only a few inches above his rear! The weight of the stream was too much! *sob*..." 

... yeah, we're definitely getting another plan.

Next item on the map... Fuchin Temple... Fuchin? Wasn't that the place with the creepy monk, priest guy that knew you read his mind and gave you some sort of psynergy? What was his name? Urgh, just a second...

**starts for Fuchin Temple**

**gets stopped at Bilbin Barricade** You mean I haven't talked the those tree-that-almost-got-washed-down-stream-kids yet?! GEEZ! WHAT SORTA FILE IS THIS?! ... *unimpressed* whoo... she gave me a hard nut. Thank you, Jill. How thoughtful... Meanwhile, back to our journey...

Through Kolima... Over Kolima Bridge... round the corner... (this is starting to sound like a song by now...) I FOUND IT!!!

Okay, talking to the first guy... Wow... Mogall Forest used to be a prairie until the psynergy stones fell in it... I might be able to play with that a little... Next guy.. Same old same old... gems falling from the sky... disaster and destruction... *yawn* Next guy... Okay, here we go...

Master Nyunpa? No wonder I didn't remember it... Wait a sec... Inspiration has struck me! Okay, got to write while it's good... Here we go! Even I don't know what to expect, so be warned... enjoy! ^_^ *pulls out map to check one more time on a place* Alrighty... Okay... Enjoy! ^_^)

Part 16:

Jenna sat on the ground, under a large, shady tree, exhausted. "How much further?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know," Saturos sighed, looking at the map. He sat down on a cool rock near the tree as Alex gathered everyone's canteens and took the to the riverside to fill them again. "If only we had been able to stop at Kolima like we planned."

Felix looked at Saturos, reaching in his bag and tearing a loaf of bread in half, giving one piece to Kraden and the other to Jenna. "Why do you think the people left?" he asked as he took out another loaf, tearing it and offering a piece to Menardi.

He held out the second half to Saturos, but he shook his head, telling Felix to keep the bread for himself. Saturos watched the young man tear into the loaf, sighing. He was hungry, but he needed an empty stomach to think. He pressed a finger thoughtfully to the map, tracing their path. "I don't know," he thought aloud. "It didn't seem like Kolima was... abandoned. It seemed more like..." Saturos fell silent.

"Like what?" Jenna asked.

Saturos sighed. "I don't know. But it didn't feel like it was empty."

"You mean like there were people there?" Felix asked.

"Saturos," Menardi said softly. "We searched that entire town. Not a person in sight. It had to be abandoned."

Saturos shrugged. "Maybe something happened."

"Maybe," Jenna said, a thoughtful look in her eyes, "They were all turned into trees."

Felix laughed, covering his mouth to keep the bread in. Jenna swung out at him, clubbing him smartly in the shoulder. "Ow!" 

"What are you laughing at?" Jenna demanded. "Haven't you ever heard stories like that, where, like, a God or something gets upset and punishes everyone?"

Felix swallowed his bread then rounded on his sister. "Well, yeah, but..." He paused. "Trees?"

Jenna glared at him sourly. "It could happen."

Felix took another bite of his bread, quietly muttering, "No it couldn't."

Kraden sighed, leaning forward between the two. "Where is our next stop, Saturos?"

"A temple about half a day's walk from here," Saturos sighed as Alex rejoined them, handing out the canteens. "If we start in about an hour, we could make it there by sundown."

"I don't want to walk anymore today," Jenna groaned, leaning back against the tree with a sigh. "I'm nearly exhausted from what we've done today alone."

"Well, this area is more hilly than what we're used to," Menardi pointed out, taking a long sip of her water. 

Saturos pulled off his headband as he tipped his head back, first taking a drink, then sprinkling the water over his head. "No, we should make it to the temple tonight. I don't want to take the chance of those kids catching up with us."

Jenna eyed the ground, running her hands over the cold outside of her canteen. "Isaac... Garet... I worry about them."

Saturos let out a bitter laugh as he stood. "Trust me, they can take care of themselves."

Jenna watched him, suddenly jumping to her feet. "Why don't we just tell them what we're doing? Why we're doing it? They would listen, wouldn't they?"

"Did you?" Menardi asked quietly. "As wonderful as it could be having others on our side, they would never listen to us."

Felix nodded, playing with the grass at his side. "I think she's right, Jenna. I mean, what if they did catch up with us and they didn't listen? Wouldn't that just complicate everything instead of fix it?"

"They would attempt to destroy us," Alex said curtly, leaning against the tree. "I for one am not willing to take that sort of gamble, no matter how much easier it might be if they did listen."

"They aren't ready to listen," Saturos said, turning back around to face Alex. "Don't you remember what happened at the lighthouse? They weren't just trying to stop us. That Garet boy understands what it would take to stop us permanently... They are trying to kill us." He looked at Felix, as though to tell him something he didn't already know. "All of us."

Felix looked back at his hand, pulling up the grass. "I know, Saturos."

"They're trying to rescue us," Kraden said. "Couldn't we somehow use that to our advantage?"

Saturos sighed. "But then how would we get the Mars Star?"

"Saturos is right," Menardi said quietly. "We just can't let them catch up."

"Which means we need to pick up pace," Saturos added.

Kraden groaned, lifting himself slowly to his feet, Jenna grabbing his arm to help steady him. "In that case, we'd better be moving out again."

* * *

It was sundown, and there was no place in sight. Jenna dragged her feet along, following behind Saturos sleepily. "Are we there yet?"

"It shouldn't be much further," Saturos said quietly, afraid to say it again. He'd been saying it for the last three hours. Even he was beginning to think that the temple had been shut down or never existed at all. He leaned his hand against the clean, white, granite cliff's face, pressing the other to his chest and breathing hard. It had been a strenuous climb up the cliff, but a rather ragged path had been formed, the only sign that there might still be people living up the mountain.

"Saturos," Alex sighed. "Let's just give up. It would be better to stop here for the night than to keep going."

Saturos stared down the road. "You're probably right," he murmured softly. He let the bag slide from his shoulder and flop on the ground with a light thud. All the others began to follow his lead, setting their things down on the rocks or stretching out of the stony ground. Kraden stepped forward past Saturos, sniffing the air tentatively. 

"What is it?" Saturos asked.

"Do you smell that?"

Felix looked up from where he'd sprawled out on a long granite slab. "I don't smell anything."

Kraden shook his head, taking in a deep breath. "No, I smell something. I'm sure of it."

"Perfect. It's that senile part of the old man surfacing again," Alex muttered quietly so only Felix could hear him. The two began to laugh until Menardi cleared her throat, a little frustratedly.

She looked up at Kraden, almost apologetically, though the old man hadn't heard. "What do you smell?"

Kraden sniffed the air again, brow furrowed and eyes narrow. His nose twitched slightly as he looked toward Menardi. "Incense. I'm sure of it."

Saturos looked to his counterpart. "If there's incense, there's a temple."

"And if there's a temple, there's beds!" Jenna exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She grabbed her bag and rushed over to Kraden. "Where is the smell coming from?"

"I don't know," Kraden said, pushing his spectacles back over the bridge of his nose. "Somewhere before us, no doubt. I didn't smell it until we reached this point."

"Should we keep going?" Menardi asked.

Alex sighed distastefully. "It's only flower-scent, Saturos. Besides, we're all tired from a long day's walk." Alex lay back against a rock, putting his hands behind his neck. "Let's just stay here."

Saturos looked at Kraden. "What do you think, Master Sage?"

Kraden sighed. "I do believe that we might find the temple if we search a little longer, but if everyone is too tired, then-"

"Then its settled," Saturos said, picking up his bag again and looking at Alex and Felix. "We're going to hike for another hour. If we don't find it by then, then we'll camp out for the night."

Alex looked at Saturos challengingly, as though he was not going to move. It was only when Felix began to stand that Alex's gaze moved from Saturos to Felix. Alex rolled his eyes and heaved a mighty sigh, picking up his bag again and starting to stand. Saturos stared at Alex only a moment longer before nodding to Kraden and starting down the path again. Everyone began to follow, Felix taking up the rear, but Alex still had not moved.

"Load of fools, all of you," he grumbled to himself, starting down the path behind Felix. He stared at the ground as he walked, kicking a stone off the side of the mountain and listening as it rattled down the mountain side. 

He hated how everyone seemed to think that Saturos had been the hero at Mercury Lighthouse, just because he had been injured. Some hero, Alex thought to himself bitterly. If he's such a hero, why did I have to save him?

Why did he save him? Alex knew that he could lead on their group just as well as Saturos. He could easily make better decisions than this one, following an old man's sense of smell. He didn't need Saturos and Menardi. He could do all of this on his own. He was strong enough, smart enough; more than both of the Proxinians put together.

And the others? Alex shook his head. Jenna and Kraden were simply slowing them down. They needed to get rid of them. When he first presented the idea of kidnaping them, he had no idea that they would be such a burden. He glanced down the edge of the cliff. It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of them, he thought, nudging a rock with the toe of his boot. He watched it fall and split open against another rock below. Yes, it would be very easy.

He turned back to the road. But he was not in charge. He was not able to make the decisions...

Yet.

The only reason Saturos and Menardi were heading the group was the fact that they were the most physically powerful. If it came to intellect, Alex easily had them both beaten. But, no, it had to be the physical. 

Alex felt his fingers twitch nervously at his side as his arms swung in time with his step. It was no longer a wish to be in charge, it had become a need, an obsession. Ever since he'd seen how Saturos had buckled under Isaac's blade at Mercury Lighthouse, he knew he needed to lead this quest. However, he knew he could not take Saturos and Menardi on, not even one at a time.

He glared at the back of Saturos's head. Yes, that was it. Saturos knew Alex was too weak to overthrow him by force. The thought had entered Alex's head on more than one occasion, but Saturos still kept that sword by his side. He never seemed to take it off. He kept it by his bedside even as they slept in the inns.

Alex felt his jaw grow tense as his hands curled into tight fists. One day he would have the power to be the one in control. Not just of their little group, no. Of whatever he turned his eye to. 

Maybe you shouldn't worry so much about the group, Saturos. Maybe you should be more worried about yourself. Alex took in a deep breath, relaxing his hands. He'd find a way.

* * *

Jenna leaned against a rock, her breathing hard. The altitude was beginning to affect them. "No bed is worth this," she muttered darkly.

"It's been almost an hour, Saturos," Felix said softly. "Can't we just stop for the night?"

Saturos looked at Kraden apologetically. The old man shrugged. "I should have known that Alex was probably right," Kraden said, though Saturos knew he was more ashamed than anything. "Just an old man looking for nothing again," he chuckled lightly and set his things on the ground.

Saturos sighed as the others began to lay out. He stretched himself out on a long, oval rock, and kicked off his boots hoping to go to sleep. He shut his eyes, silence growing louder as everyone readied for sleep. He'd only been laying there for a few minutes when he awoke.

"Did you hear something?" he asked Felix who was lying on a pile of stones a short distance away.

Felix opened one eye momentarily, then shut it again. "Like what?"

Saturos stared up at where the cliff jutted outward suddenly, not very far above them. He squinted his eyes, thinking. "Singing..."

Felix opened both his eyes, looking at Saturos worriedly. "Singing?" he asked. Saturos nodded. "Are you feeling alright, Saturos?"

"I'm feeling fine," Saturos said, a little offended. "I just thought I-"

The soft sound of several tenors singing in an unfamiliar language seemed to barely catch the breeze, so quiet, Saturos wasn't sure he'd heard it. He could tell from the look on Felix's face that the boy must have heard it. "You see?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Felix said quickly, pulling his cloak around his neck and rolling over, his back to Saturos.

"Well, I heard something," Saturos muttered, sitting up and starting to pull on his boots again.

"Saturos," Felix groaned. "There's nothing out there."

"I'm telling you, Felix," Saturos said, standing. "I-"

It seemed like a great moth, glowing orange and red as sunset. Saturos stumbled backward from the sheer shock of color tossed in his face, until the object became clear and he saw what it was; a brightly colored paper lantern suddenly dropped over the edge of the cliff, just above them, suspended in mid-air. Or so it seemed until Saturos realized there was a long black rod attached to it, holding the lantern by a hook on the end of it. Saturos reached out to touch the lantern, but it was suddenly joined by the head of a man.

The man's head was shaven close to his head, though his dark hair still showed in a thin layer over his skull. His eyes, dark and slanted, stared at Saturos suspiciously. 

"Hoo Chu?" asked the man, his voice heavily accented. By this time all the others had stirred to consciousness, Jenna letting out a light gasp of shock. Felix covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream.

"What? W-we're travelers. Just travelers," Saturos said, staring at the man curiously. 

The man frowned. "Pee-rahms to tehm-pah?"

Saturos looked at Felix who was clearly as perplexed as he was. He turned back to the man. "Uh... Do you... do you know if there's a temple around here?"

"Tem-pah?" the priest repeated. "Fuchin Tehm-pah!"

"Yes," Saturos said eagerly. "Do you know it?"

The young priest nodded eagerly, "Tayt Pee-rahms tow tehm-pah naw!" he said, eagerly nodding. Then the young man and the lantern disappeared. 

Saturos hurried toward the edge where the man had disappeared over. "Wait, where are you-"

"Pee-rahms fah-low naw," came the reply from somewhere above, a thick, woven cord was tossed over the side of the cliff.

Alex stood, crossing over to Saturos who was tugging on the rope to test its strength. "Who was that?!" he asked.

Saturos looked up as he pulled on the rope with all his weight. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't trust him," Alex said shortly as the others started for where Saturos stood. "He might be a thief or a killer or something of that sort."

"Don't be foolish," Kraden said quietly. "Thieves don't shave their heads like that."

"No one does," Jenna said dryly.

Kraden shook his head as Saturos sighed, deciding the rope was safe. "No. Some monks do."

"Do you think he's a temple monk?" Menardi asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to see," Kraden said with a shrug.

"Well, then," Saturos said, tugging on the rope. "We'd better get up there before he runs off without us."

* * *

Saturos was the last of the group to climb up the rope, reaching the top of what now seemed to be a large, grass-covered plateau. He looked around, seeing the others gathered by a large stone where the cord had been securely tied. His eyes searched the area more quickly, scanning the darkening bushes and silhouetted trees, beginning to blend against the night sky.

"Where'd the monk run off to?" Saturos wondered aloud. He glanced around until he saw the firefly dot of a lantern coming toward them from the forest. They all waited until the monk came from the bushes, holding his lantern on the iron rod out to light their faces, now dark with the fallen sun.

"Pee-rahm kiym faht," he said with a nod. "Ling-Bai tayt pee-rahms tehm-pah naw. Ling-Bai shuh weh naw."

"Ling-Bai?" Menardi echoed, looking at Kraden who shrugged.

"Perhaps some odd... term for foreigners?" he said, though his tone was more of a question.

The monk motioned again with his hands as the group stood, watching him with caution and wonder. "Fah-woh!" he said, laughing. "Fah-woh Ling-Bai!"

"Fah-woh?" Alex said, looking at Saturos and raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Saturos smiled and shrugged lightly. "He doesn't sound dangerous."

* * *

The little monk in the orange robe ran quickly through the brush. He was much shorter than the others who had to constantly push branches out of their hair and faces, tripping over arched roots of the tall trees and scratching their arms on the sharp edges of bark.

"You think they could have at least built a road," Menardi murmured as she pushed away a branch, from her face, releasing it after she passed.

It snapped back, nailing Saturos squarely between the eyes. He cursed loudly, the little lantern in front of them coming to a quick stop. It turned around and trotted toward them again, the monk, hardly reaching Saturos's chest holding up his lantern to see the reddening mark on the Proxinian's forehead. 

He clicked his tongue and shook his head from side to side. "Naw gud. Naw gud." He suddenly pointed at the distance again. "Fihx aht Tehm-pah!" he shouted, before scurrying away.

Menardi watched the lantern grow small in a cross of wonder and confusion. "What a strange fellow," she murmured, slowly falling in step again.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Probably the incense."

* * *

Still rubbing the welt on his forehead, Saturos burst through the last clutter of bushes. The trees thinned, and the others soon followed after him, greeted by the same sight.

At the top of the tall hill, an well-dressed temple stood, warmly lit in the same oranges and reds that adorned the monk and his lantern. Simple, cherry-wood dragons wove up the sides of the temple, and smaller ones lined the edges of the roof that faced east and west and met at an arched point at the middle. The doorway was open, a small incense burner with a brass dog standing atop the matching plate hanging from the door. Alongside the east of the building was a section of a river, following down the hill to where it fell in a great arc into a lily-covered pond below, where other monks in similar garb sat near the pond, quietly murmuring mantras into the fireflies that hung in bright bunches over the growing flowers on the grass.

Jenna hardly mumbled a quiet, "wow," which seemed sufficient enough to summerize all of their thoughts. The same monk from early had taken a much more reverent manner, carefully hanging his lantern from a hook driven into a large white stone near the pond. He glanced at them. "Fuchin Tehm-pah gud, yehs?"

"Very good," Saturos quietly said.

The monk nodded, staring at the temple at the peak of the mountain. He sighed, looking at them, suddenly talking again in the fast, speech they hardly understood. He quickly spoke to another monk who nodded and began to usher them away towards a smaller dojo built to the east of the temple. Saturos, began to follow, but was stopped short.

"Cahm!" the monk said, grabbing his wrist, very tightly for someone of his size, he noted. "Wee tayt chu Mahstah Nyunpa."

The others saw what was happening, and tried to follow Saturos, but the other monk began shouting at them softly in another language. The monk holding Saturos suddenly rounded on them. "Naw cahm!" he said irritably. "Ahn-wee Saht-Rahs! Mahstah Nyunpa ahn-wee taht wih Saht-Rahs!" And then the monk started back up the hill, Saturos in tow.

"Master Nyunpa?" Saturos echoed, looking at Kraden worriedly.

The old man stammered for words as they watched the monk drag Saturos up the path to the temple. He couldn't think of anything until Menardi suddenly turned to him desperately. "What is that crazy guy talking about?!"

Kraden blew out a frustrated breath. "Probably the head of the temple," he said hurriedly as her dark eyes focused on him.

"Probably?" Felix echoed.

Alex shook his head. "I don't like the sound of this."

* * *

The little monk led him inside of the temple, letting go of his wrist and stepping forward. A shrine had been set up at the rear of the room, candles surrounding a wide picture of a sun and moon, four diamond shapes, one in each corner of the brocade, a different color; the same colors as the elemental stars.

In front of the shrine on a thick woven rug sat an old man, dressed in a red as deep as the Mars Star and an orange sash twisted around his slight waist then tossed over one shoulder. His white hair was thick on the sides, but seemed to have forgotten the top of his head. It covered a small area on his chin, Saturos noted as the monk scurried over, the old man looking up at the sound of his footsteps on the cool marble tile.

The little monk spoke rapidly in a language Saturos didn't recognize, the Master looking a little exasperated as he responded. The monk shook his head, pointing at Saturos as he spoke, suddenly very passionate about what he spoke of.

The master slowly stood, his body long and lean, towering near half of a foot over Saturos. He folded his arms in the ample sleeves and shook his head. "Ling-Bai..."

The monk suddenly fell to his knees in front of his master, pleading for something, it seemed. Saturos watched the old man's face with interest to see what he would do. The master looked from the monk to Saturos who he looked at, half with worry and half with curiosity. The monk bowed again at his master's feet, toad-like in front of the man much taller than he. Finally the master sighed and motioned with his hand for the monk to go away.

The monk smiled as he scrambled to his feet, hurrying across the room to the doors they had entered by. He nodded at Saturos and pushed the doors shut, leaving Saturos and the master alone in the room. Saturos swallowed as the old man crossed to a table, pouring himself a cup of tea, then taking another cup and pouring the liquid into it.

He took both cups in his hands and crossed the room, holding one out to Saturos. "I am afraid Ling-Bai can be a little eccentric from time to time," the man said very precisely, his consonants emphasized with a royal sort of tone. "I hope you and your companions are not too shaken by his approach." 

Saturos frowned as the man held out the tea to him a little more. "You speak my language?"

The old man smiled as Saturos took the tea from him, nodding. "I am Master Nyunpa." He motioned to a pillow set before the ornate rug he had been sitting on, crossing back over to the rug and sitting cross-legged on it as Saturos followed him. "Ling-Bai said that you are pilgrims come to visit our temple."

Saturos suddenly understood. "Oh! That's what he meant," he suddenly laughed.

Master Nyunpa laughed softly. "I am afraid our priests do not speak the languages as well as they should. They do not leave here often."

"Then how do you speak so well?" Saturos asked as the master took a long drink of the tea.

The old man lowered his cup. "I was not always a priest. I lived to be a young man before the temple told me that I was enlightened." He looked in his cup. "The one chosen to be my wife was not pleased, but the temple master accepted me for training. Sometimes we must forget the things we love for a greater cause . . ." The old man smiled and slowly shook his head. "But you are too young to understand that now."

Saturos set the cup down on the cold marble floor. "Perhaps," he muttered.

Master Nyunpa watched him, holding his teacup in folded hands upon his lap. "I am sorry, but there was something Ling-Bai said that made me... curious about you and your... companions."

"What was that?" Saturos asked politely.

The old man looked at him thoughtfully for a long while. Saturos grew uncomfortable as the temple master's cool eyes burrowed through his own, digging deep into the back of his skull until it almost seemed to burn. The master suddenly shut his eyes, shaking his head and eyeing his tea. "I apologize... it is probably nothing. However..."

"However, what?" Saturos prompted.

The master looked up at him. "Ling-Bai is one of the more gifted of my students. Of all the priests here, he is the one most closely connected to the gods. As though he is spoken to by Iris by night, it seems."

"How so?" Saturos asked.

"He has visions," Master Nyunpa said quietly. He raised his cup as though to take a drink, but stopped, continuing his discussion. "Ever since he arrived as a young child, he has been... gifted. He was able to foretell when the shipment of food would not be on time. He was able to tell when the villages over the mountains were in times of famine. His dreams would not be as direct as that. It was not until after the thing happened that we realized that it was what the dream foretold." The master shut his eyes thoughtfully, sipping at the violet tea in the china-blue cup. He let the taste ferment on his tongue for a long moment, then finally swallowed, looking at Saturos. "That was how it began. Small things into larger things."

"Like what?" Saturos asked, still confused with what he had to do with any of this.

"He began to tell us things that would happen, leaders would die after he told us they would, lights would appear, new stars, foreign things to us, signifying greater thing to come. And then-"

Master Nyunpa looked at Saturos with that same burning gaze he had earlier, and for some reason, Saturos felt helpless to escape it. "Over a month ago, Ling-Bai speaks of a great vision he has had. He tells me that in the vision, he is lying on the grass, looking at the sun. The sun grows dark and becomes a great mountain, the moon behind it. The great mountains is struck with a sickness and shatters as a teacup, Ling-Bai tells me. He sees the mountain fall from the sky, landing in pieces all around us. The grass becomes a forest, and a great monster rises up from the ground." Master Nyunpa paused for a moment, taking his tea again and sipping pensively. "Then the dream is over."

Saturos frowned. "What did it mean?"

Nyunpa set down his teacup. "Three days after Ling-Bai told us this dream we looked to the west. A great fire on the mountain of the sun had grown in the sky. It grew so large, that pieces of the mountain fell among our temple." He motioned to the ceiling. Saturos glanced up at a straw patch that covered a broken area of the white plaster on the ceiling. "They fell all around our temple. All those who touched them became strange. We took the stones, sealed them into the cave beneath the waterfall. We looked out to the plains where the grass grew high, and the plains were gone. A large forest we did not recognize was there, and by night, we can here strange creatures speaking to each other in the darkness. That was what Ling-Bai's dream represented; the falling of stones to our mountain, and the rising of the plains." Nyunpa sighed. "A few nights later, Ling-Bai had another dream."

"What was it this time?"

Master Nyunpa sighed. "In the first dream, he saw two different beings walking, one behind the other to the same place or worship. The first carried three stars from the heavens. He stood on a mountain, the place of worship, and dropped the stars into the sky. Monsters came down to him and called his worship blasphemy. But the mountain that he stood upon did not break. The second being only held one star from the heavens as he followed the first to the place of worship. He stood on the mountain and would not drop his star into sky, but held it. No monsters came to him, and the sky looked down and called his worship good. The mountain broke and both of the beings fell into the sky and died."

"And the other dream?" asked Saturos.

"Ling-Bai saw two apples. The light of the elements grew within them, but only one was a good apple. I was sitting in front of a golden plate on which the two apples were placed. A knife was in my hand and a stick of fire in the other. A god came to me in the form of an eye and spoke unto me and told me which of the fruits was good and which was bad. However, Ling-Bau saw that he called the good apple bad and the bad apple good. 

"Ling-Bai understood that by eating the apple the god called bad and burning the apple called good, I would live. But by eating the apple called good and burning the apple called bad, I must die. The only way to tell the difference in the apples was by the marks they carried. The apple called bad by the god was given three marks, and the apple called good given one. Ling-Bai said I took the fire and the knife, and I prepared to make my choice... then he awoke."

Saturos stared at Master Nyunpa who had suddenly grown very distant. He waited for a long time for the temple master to continue, but he said nothing. "What did the dream mean?" Saturos asked quietly.

Nyunpa looked at Saturos worriedly. He sighed, standing and gathering the empty cups of tea. "I am afraid I have said too much. I must ask you to return to the dojo. You and your companions may rest for as many days as you desire, and leave whenever you please-"

"Wait a moment," Saturos said quietly, following the master across the room. "What did the dream mean? Why did Ling-Bai bring us here? Is it something in the dream?"

"It is no part of you," Master Nyunpa said softly. "Ling-Bai has been wrong before, and I do not wish to involve those who should not be. After all, you told him you were simple travelers."

Saturos stared at the master as he set the plates on a tray upon the table. He picked it up, balancing in front of him and looking at Saturos sadly. "I must apologize for any inconveniences that we have brought you. I must speak to Ling-Bai in the morning about bothering strangers."

He began toward a door, covered by a long piece of silk, Saturos staring at him in shock. He watched the master, push aside the fabric, his heart speeding up slightly. He clenched his fists in frustration, stepping forward. "Wait, Master Nyunpa."

The old man turned around in the doorway, raising a white eyebrow in question.

Saturos swallowed. "We are not regular travelers."

Master Nyunpa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," Saturos sighed. "But you are wrong. We are not normal pilgrims and we do not have a usual purpose to attend to."

Master Nyunpa turned away from the doorway, crossing to the small table and setting down the tray. "Will you tell me of your travels, young master?"

"Only if you'll tell me why Ling-Bai brought me here," Saturos said in response.

Master Nyunpa smiled and took the porcelain pot and began to pour hot liquid into the cups again. "Would you have another cup of tea?"

* * *

Menardi stared out the window up to where the temple was. The priests had insisted upon washing their clothes, so each member of the group was dressed in a brightly colored robe similar to those the monks wore. Felix and Jenna were fast asleep on the bed rolls the priests had brought out for them, but Menardi couldn't seem to sleep. Alex and Kraden weren't able to either, all of the worried about what had happened to Saturos.

"He's been gone for at least three hours now," Menardi murmured.

Kraden sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I wouldn't worry too much, my dear. He's probably having a very enlightening discussion with the temple priest or something of that sort."

"An enlightening discussion shouldn't take quite so long," Alex said shortly as he moved the small wooden piece on the board of a game he was playing with himself. "Besides, if his speech is any worse than that of our pudgy little companion, what could they possibly have to talk about?"

"Don't speak badly about the priests," Menardi admonished, coming away from the window. "They've taken good care of us."

"Any better and Saturos may never return," Alex said dryly, removing one of the wooden pieces with a yawn.

"I'm sure he's quite alright, Menardi," Kraden said softly. "After all, what could happen in a place like this?"

A quiet noise echoed up the mountain and into the window, but loud enough that each of the three heard it. Menardi paused, looking out the window to the forest far down below them, pinned between two sets of high-climbing white stone. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like wolves trying to rip each other's throats out," Alex said, walking over to the window and staring out curiously as the sound came again. A cloud passed over the moon and a long, growling noise followed, hungry-sounding and angry. "What do you imagine it could be?"

"I'm not sure," Menardi murmured.

Kraden stood and came between them, reaching out and pulling the bamboo shutters closed. "I, for one, would rather not find out. Now we'd better get some rest or Saturos will be very irritated with us when he returns."

"If he returns," Alex muttered, returning to his game.

Kraden smiled at Menardi tiredly. "Don't listen to him. He'll be back soon."

Menardi sighed. "I know."

* * *

Master Nyunpa and Saturos had gone through nearly two more pots of tea in the time it took for Saturos to explain what they were actually doing climbing over their mountain. Master Nyunpa had listened very patiently, and though his face did not portray the shock Saturos had been expecting, he seemed to be a little perplexed.

Long after Saturos had finished his story, he and Master Nyunpa sat in front of each other on the floor, sipping silently at their tea and simply pondering. Finally, after many moments, Nyunpa quietly murmured, "Now I understand."

Saturos lowered the cup of ginger tea from his lips. "Understand what?"

Master Nyunpa looked up. "I must now complete my task, in the agreement I made with you, Saturos," he said. "Ling-Bai brought you here because he said that you looked like the first being from his dream."

Saturos nearly choked on his tea. He managed to swallow and sputtered, "Ling-Bai had a dream about me?"

"You say that you only managed to get three of the four Elemental Stars," Master Nyunpa explain. "You say that the village that your Master of Venus hails from believes that you will end the world if you release this power you call... alchemy."

"Yes," Saturos murmured. "But I don't understand what this has to do with-"

"It explains the first dream," Master Nyunpa said calmly. "It explains why there are beasts in the forest. Bad things will come from this, but the world will not utterly be destroyed." Master Nyunpa paused thoughtfully. "You spoke of another group, one lead by a boy named Isaac?"

"Yes," Saturos said quietly. "They're trying to stop us."

Nyunpa nodded. "I believe this Isaac represents the other being, the one who broke the mountain by refusing to drop his star," he explained. "If the powers are not restored to our world, it cannot live, but if it is restored, the world will become more dangerous."

"What about the second dream?" Saturos asked.

Nyunpa took in a deep breath. "This guardian you called the Wise One... you said he came to you as an eye?"

"Yes," Saturos said. He paused. "Wait, there was an eye in the second dream! That told you that-"

"The good apple was bad," Nyunpa said. "Just as the god would have stopped your from taking the elemental stars."

"It all makes sense now," Saturos said. Then he stopped. "But in the dream... Ling-Bai didn't see your decision. All he saw was that if you chose to eat, or I suppose, help the one called good, you would live, and if you helped the one called bad... you would..."

Master Nyunpa smiled tiredly. "I do not fear death, Saturos," he said quietly. "I only fear my worthiness to attain enlightenment."

Saturos shook his head. "I cannot accept your help."

"You mean that you cannot allow me to die," Nyunpa corrected quietly. Saturos eyed his empty glass, his finger carefully stabbing at the dregs in his cup. The old master smiled. "It is nearly dawn, Saturos. Return to the dojo and rest. I will send for you later."

Saturos couldn't think of anything else to say to the old man, so he simply nodded an obeyed. Nyunpa watched him leave, pushing open the doors and walking into the periwinkle morning. He gathered the cups, looking into the tea leaves in the bottom of his own cups. He sighed and shook his head, walking across the room and setting the cups on the tray. He was too old to be receiving life symbols in a teacup.

* * *

Menardi had fallen asleep on a large pillow by the window where she could look out. By the time she awoke, the grass was already bright with dew and the priests were hurrying about the temple grounds, tending to business quietly. A new scent of incense had been lit in a small burner hanging from their window and it seemed to make her less sleepy the more she breathed it in. She could hear the quiet tenor voices of monks chanting in the distant or singing songs to a tightly strung instrument, bright tunes in a tongue she couldn't understand. She turned back to the room, not surprised to see the others gone, their beds rolled up and placed against the wall. Menardi's clothing was laid over the back of a chair, the armor, polished, set on the seat. Everyone else was gone, which explained why their clothing was not there. Only one bedroll was still out, and it was occupied.

Menardi smiled tiredly, walking over and sitting with her back against the wall, looking at the head of tousled silvery-blue hair and a silver face, marked with deep lines of worry. She sighed and hand a careless hand through his hair, he stirring softly. She smiled at sleepy red eyes glanced up at her, matching the red robe that covered half his chest. "When did you get in?"

He yawned, pulling himself close enough to lie on her leg. "What time is it?" he grumbled, nearly falling asleep again.

"Late morning," she said softly, running her fingers along his chin. "We've both over slept."

Saturos laughed softly. "Who said anything about sleep?"

"Did I wake you up?" she asked.

Saturos rolled onto his back, looking up at her. "I'm glad you did."

She chuckled, looking over at the table. "It looks like they've brought breakfast. The others have already eaten."

"Is that so?" Saturos yawned, uninterestedly.

"Are you hungry?"

He slowly sat up, scratching his chest thoughtfully. "Starving." He pushed himself up, standing and offering Menardi a hand. She took it and they both started for the small table. Saturos quickly dropped it as Alex entered, carrying his pack over his shoulder.

"Well," he said dryly. "Good to see you decided to return."

"I thought it might be a good idea," Saturos said as Menardi sat, quietly starting on a small cake of corn and honey.

Alex set the bag down on the floor, opening it and holding up a cake similar to those on the platter, wrapped carefully in a thin layer of rice paper. "They've given us fresh supplies, and a set of blankets. We've stored them in Felix's pack."

Saturos frowned. "Is that a good idea? Six blankets will really weigh Felix down."

Alex shook his head. "They're thin as they are light, and warmer than anything we've been using. They said that the nearest place is three days from here, a village called Xian." Alex put the cake back in his bag. "We'll need all of our supplies in order to get there."

He slung the bag over his shoulder, taking a small pouch from his belt, tossing it to Saturos. "They've also given us that."

Saturos looked in the bag, filled to the brim with gold. "They've given us all of this?" he gasped.

"And sharp, new weapons," Alex said with a shrug. "I'm not sure what you and 'Mahstah Nyunpa talked about, but whatever it was, it put us in their good graces."

Saturos suddenly closed the bag, tossing it to Alex and starting for the door. Alex looked at him worriedly. "Where are you going?" he asked as Saturos started jogging up the hill. Menardi hurried to the doorway, calling after him, "Saturos! You're not even dressed yet!"

Saturos didn't listen. He needed to speak with Master Nyunpa now.

* * *

Master Nyunpa glanced up from where he sat before the shrine, meditating as his door burst open. Saturos entered, though the master payed him no mind and turned his back to him, closing his eyes and bowing himself before the shrine. Saturos hurried over, bending to his knees by the temple master's side. "Master Nyunpa, what are all of these things you've given us?"

"I have made my decision, Saturos," the old man said quietly. "You should be content with that."

"I cannot be content with that," Saturos said softly. "I know what it means, and so does Ling-Bai."

"Ling-Bai understands why I have made my choice," Nyunpa said quietly. He opened his eyes and calmly looked at Saturos. "Don't you?"

"That doesn't mean I agree with it," Saturos said softly. "Let our group worry about Isaac. We don't want them to become your problem."

"They will not become our problem," Nyunpa said quietly, closing his eyes to meditate again.

Saturos frowned. "What?"

Nyunpa looked again at Saturos. "Ling-Bai had another dream. In this dream, he saw me with the first being from his dream from long ago. I gave him three gifts and he left. The second being came, and I gave him one much lesser gift. Later in the dream, Ling-Bai came to me, tried to feed me corn cakes and rice, but they all turned to dust before my lips. Eventually, I died because I had not eaten. Ling-Bai explained that was why I would die, not in combat as we had thought when it said that if I helped you I would die in stopping this Isaac. I cannot do such a thing. I am an old man."

"Then why does the dream say you'll die because you have helped us?" Saturos asked.

Master Nyunpa smiled. He stood, crossing to the shrine and opening the small cabinet that it sat upon. He pulled out a small wooden box, opening it. Inside was a tiny golden coin on a long silver chain. He looked at Saturos. "The foolish would say this was no gift, that I should teach you the power of the Ki instead, but the foolish do not take joy in understanding." The old man took the chain from the box, the coin jingling quietly. He lifted the chain over Saturos's head, ringing it around his neck carefully and letting it fall against the deep red fabric of the robe. 

Saturos stared at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It is merely a good luck charm," Nyunpa said, "though none of its wearers have ever had any luck. It is said the gods watch the wearer more fervently. It is very old, kept here at the temple for many, many years." He sighed as Saturos fiddled with the tiny coin. "Now you have your needed supplies, you have the charm of the temple... You have two of my gifts." The old man sat back down on the rug, facing the shrine and shutting his eyes again.

Saturos looked at him, worried. "What is the third gift?"

Nyunpa took in a deep breath through his nose. "I have not eaten this morning, nor do I plan to. I have begun a fast. I am fasting that your journey may be safe and your feet be swift. I am fasting that I may be worthy when the time comes that I am called by the gods." He smiled slightly, though he did not open his eyes. "You now see what Ling-Bai saw; it is not Isaac that will be my death. It is my third gift."

Saturos felt a hollow growing in his chest. His hands shook slightly as he knelt again by the old man. "Master Nyunpa," he said quietly so the temple master could not hear the tears in his voice. "You can't do this. You don't have to."

"It has already been seen, Saturos," Master Nyunpa said patiently. "And though I shall help both you and Isaac, support you both in your endeavors, I can forsee which shall prosper, and unto them I give the greater gift."

"Master Nyunpa," Saturos said quietly. "Isn't there anything I can say to make you not do this?"

Master Nyunpa shook his head, eyes closed. "It has already been done, Saturos. You understand that, and you know that it is time for you to leave."

Saturos sighed quietly, burying his emotions and trying to maintain his composure. He started for the door when Master Nyunpa spoke again. "Be careful when you pass through the forest," he said softly. "Do not trust your eyes."

Saturos frowned slightly. "Yes, Master Nyunpa."

"And do not be sorrowful," the old man said. "It was my choice to make, and my destiny to fulfill. Simply be grateful for my gift."

Saturos sniffed slightly. "Yes, Master."

"Go soon," Master Nyunpa said softly. "Travel quickly. They are close at your heels."

Saturos stiffened slightly, turning and looking out the door at the valley below and the river they had crossed to come to the temple. Isaac was coming. With more intent, he began back to the dojo and the others that waited there.

* * *

"Are we ready, then?" Alex asked as they reached the waterfall that lined the edge of the temple grounds.

Saturos looked away from the temple. "Yes," he said softly. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Why were you gone so long last night?" Menardi asked as they started down the path and back into the thick brush Ling-Bai had lead them through the night before.

"I spoke with the temple master," Saturos said quietly.

Kraden beamed. "You see, my dear. I told you that you shouldn't have worried."

"What did you talk about with him for so long?" asked Felix.

Saturos shrugged. "Nothing much," he murmured, and kicked at a stone that clattered along the road in front of them.

(A/N: Good fic! Turned out WAY better than I thought. It took me WAY too long to write though. Writer's block is bad!!! Luckily, I got out of it thanks to Melanie Rae Thon and George Strat and their discussions on writing I attended. Now if I can actually get some publishable stuff written, right? ^_^ I'll get there eventually. Well, R&R, PLEEASE! I'm aiming for fifty by the next post. That means at least five of the people who read this better review. Now I just have to figure out what the next chapter is about... jk! I think I've figured it out already.

Also, a little FYI, I did get past the school block. *smiles evilly* I was sitting at the computer, complaining to my friend about how I could hack past BESS (the security system represented by a freaky looking dog). Suddenly, this kid comes over, and really quietly, whispers, "hey, you wanna get past BESS?"

I'm like, "DUH!" This kid is a sophomore, so I'm pissed that he's gotten past and I haven't.

"Go to this site," he says, writing down on a piece of paper the address. I type it in, and it's called (I kid you not G_sun fans!) Proxify.com. *PROX*ify.com!?! I couldn't believe it, so I typed in fanfiction.net, and what comes up but ff.n?! I gasped so loud the poor kid had to practically smother me! I thanked him profusely, and now... MWAHAHAHA! I have access... Take that, librarians!

Well, that's all for this post! R&R! And stay tuned for the next post!)


	17. Part 17: Momentary Crossroads

(A/N: I know, I know, I haven't posted in a freaking long time, but I've been really busy. You think summer's going to be a relaxing time for you, then you get hit with a million things. sigh anyway, let's cut the sappy crap and skip to the story. Reviews are at the end, so we can satisfy those impatient people who want their story now, so here it is. Enjoy! )

Part 17: Momentary Crossroads

"Here?"

Saturos shook his head as Felix pointed to the outcropping of rock near the top of the cliffs of Silk Road. "No, the larger one a little to the right."

Felix frowned as he squinted up into the morning sun behind the cliffs. "That's too big for me to move, Saturos."

Saturos smiled slightly. "I don't want you to move it Felix. Just give it enough of a shake to collapse it in, that's all."

Felix turned around, looking at Saturos. "But won't that seal off the road?"

"I thought that was the idea," Alex chuckled, stepping up to Saturos. He motioned with his head to the east. "I found some spots I would be able to shatter with ice. Of course, it would need be done before Felix begins his part."

Saturos looked back to the outcropping above. "His part won't take long," he murmured as he walked toward Felix. He stopped short as Jenna darted in front of him, studying the rock in front of them. He groaned, grabbing her by the collar and thrusting her deeper into the path near where Menardi stood. "Jenna, if I have told you once, I have told you one hundred times; stay over there! We don't know how big this quake will be."

Jenna frowned at him momentarily, then stuck out her tongue at him, darting behind Menardi as he stepped toward her threateningly. Alex grinned and grabbed Saturos's arm. "Let her be. We don't have much time."

Saturos made a face, then turned back to Felix, walking toward him. He glanced around. "Where's Kraden?"

"Finishing some calculations," Felix said, glancing down the path. "He shouldn't be long now."

Just as Felix had finished speaking, Kraden came into view again, the other three men starting in his directions. Kraden held his spectacles and a fountain pen of his own design in one hand. In the other hand, he held a sheet of paper with numbers scattered next to sketches of arches and calculations of various distances. Both his sleeves were rolled up, leaving his fair-skinned arms lobster red from sun and covered in dirt and dust.

"What have you learned?" Saturos asked.

"Well," Kraden said with a glance upwards, then motioning with his spectacles to the page. "If we time the cave-in appropriately, we could seal off the entire passage, Altin and all."

"Why can't we just bring it all down at once?" Felix asked with a confused frown. "Saturos could send up some shots of fire, I could start a bit of a quake--"

Kraden grinned. "I hardly believe you are up to that, my boy. These stones have withstood several quakes in their time. I hardly think you would ever phase them. Besides, we might not be able to hit the passage into Altin."

"Are we certain we want to shut that off?" Saturos murmured. "That isn't exactly fair for some of the merchants--"

"Merchants?" Alex laughed. "We are busy trying to light the beacons to save Weyard from complete destruction and you worry about the merchants?"

"He does have a point, Master Alexim," Kraden said, chewing the end of his pen before scribbling a correction. "Some poor families depend on that money. Otherwise they starve."

Alex sighed. "However," he argued. "It would be nigh impossible to close the passage without sealing both roads to Xian and Altin."

"Nigh impossible," Kraden said thoughtfully. "But not completely. Follow me."

"I spotted this when I was first scouring the landscape," Kraden told them, pointing at an arch hovering several meters above the their heads. "If you look, those stones around the base don't seem quite as stable as they should. If Alex were to shatter a few points . . . here and here," he said, motioning to two spots on either side of the canyon wall. "Then Felix wouldn't have to exert himself quite so much as to bring the arch d--"

Saturos grabbed Jenna again, this time around the waist, throwing her over one shoulder and carrying her--kicking and shouting--back to Menardi as the others began their work. "Jenna," he growled, shaking her roughly after setting her down. "If I have to tell you one more time--"

"I just wanted to see the arch!" she snapped back, slapping him away before reaching down and smoothing her skirt.

Saturos waved a finger in front of Menardi's face. "Keep an eye on her."

"I'm a warrior, not a sentry," Menardi snarled quietly at him.

"For now," Saturos shot back, losing his patience. "You are a sentry." When he saw Menardi's face, he sighed. "Look, bind her wrists and ankles if you must. Just make sure she is not in our way."

Menardi's face soured. "If you are so concerned--"

"I'm not concerned," Saturos said. "Felix is."

"Then why doesn't _he_ watch her?" she demanded.

"Felix is helping us!" Saturos hissed at her. He sighed. "Menardi, this won't take long at all. Just . . ." He fell silent as he saw a young woman, perhaps just older than Felix, round the corner, halting at the sight of them. She had pale lavender hair and cool cobalt eyes. One pink hand was press over her mouth as she caught sight of them. Saturos stepped past Menardi toward the woman, a little worried by her presence. "Can I help you?" he asked sharply, not in the mood for complications.

"No," the woman said hurriedly. She pressed her hands to her knees and bowed slightly. "I apologize, I . . ." She eyed the ground and flushed. "I thought you might be someone else."

Saturos was about to dismiss her, but Jenna cut in. "Are you expecting someone?"

The woman's eyes lit up. "Yes," she said, smiling slightly. "Perhaps you have come across them in your travels." She glanced at Saturos. "You are travelers, no?"

"Yes," Menardi answered before Saturos's temper replied.

"They are traveling in a group," the woman murmured as Kraden shouted orders to Alex. "There are perhaps four of them. They are all quite young . . . but . . ." She frowned, trying to see past Saturos. "Is there something wrong back th--"

"Nothing," Saturos answered, sidestepping in front of her. His red eyes focused on her, daring her to ask him again.

She swallowed, wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry. They--the group I'm waiting for, that is--there is one girl and three boys. One of the boys is quite small, much younger than the other boys or the girl."

"Do these people have names?" Saturos asked irritably, Menardi shooting him a cold glance.

"Yes," the woman said a little more quietly. "They are led by a boy named Isaac."

Saturos and Menardi exchanged a sudden glance as Jenna's face lit up. Menardi suddenly turned, grabbing Jenna's arm and taking her a short distance away, Jenna arguing quietly, trying to break free from Menardi.

Saturos looked cooly back at the woman. "Never heard of him."

The woman's face fell. "Oh . . . I had hoped--"

"Like that?"

"Just like! Ready, Felix? And . . ."

Saturos turned around, looking up at the arch, which began to tremble slightly. Cracks began to appear in it as the canyon slowly murmured a dull roar. Chips began to rain from the walls as Saturos was suddenly jostled. He stepped backward for balance, catching a momentary glimpse as the woman bolted past him.

He cursed, rushing after her. She had nearly reach the place where the other men stood when Saturos grabbed her, pulling her back just as a large stone landed where she had just been. Her hand slipped from Saturos's, causing her to land on the ground, staring up in horror as the stone fell in great chunks to the ground, only missing in the small circle where the three men stood. Felix's body was tense, his entire being bristling with energy and light. Kraden had put his sleeve over his mouth, and Alex watched in complete amusement as the canyon fell in around them.

Finally the rumbling stopped, stones scattered about at their feet, the passage entirely done. Kraden began to laugh, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Well done, boy! I suppose I underestimated you! Now . . ."

Saturos ignored the conversation and congratulations, turning to the woman and extending his hand, helping her to her feet. Immediately, she rushed across the ground to the wall of solid rock before her, feeling it frantically.

"Oh, no," Menardi murmured, coming back over, Jenna not far off, coughing from the dust.

"'Oh, no' indeed," Saturos grumbled. "Make sure Jenna doesn't speak to her. The last thing we need is for those brats to get any information on where we are headed."

"Don't talk long," Menardi said quietly. "The longer we stay, the more this woman will know."

"I know," Saturos murmured, starting back toward the other three men that were now staring confusedly at the woman by the wall, frantically feeling it for some sort of seam.

Alex frowned at Saturos, motioning with his head. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Saturos murmured. "But if we aren't careful, she'll be trouble. Make sure we have everything we need. I'll handle this."

He stepped toward the woman who turned to him, her eyes wide and watering. "What have you done?"

"The Altin path is still open," Saturos said curtly. "Whoever you are waiting for will arrive after a few days time."

The woman shook her head. "Altin has been flooded. The mines are filled to the brim with water! There is no path into Xian!"

Saturos couldn't help but smile slightly at the news. "Well, either they will have to wait for the mines to drain, or return north and wait for the bridge to Kalay to be rebuilt." He shrugged and began away. "Either way, I assure you they will find their way west toward--"

"Why do you smile so when you speak of such things?" the woman asked quietly, a strange sort of fear in her eyes. Saturos bristled slightly. It was the same fear he'd seen in the eyes of the people of Vale.

He clenched his teeth together, trying to control himself. "What is your name, good lady?"

"Hama," the woman said curtly. "Master Hama of the Xian Temple--"

"Well, _Master Hama,_" Saturos said in quiet malice. "I have a message for you to give Isaac: he needs to turn back before this becomes more complicated than it already is."

The woman's eyes changed, she stared at him knowingly. "You already know I cannot give him the message."

"Then give it to that small slight boy you are waiting for," Saturos said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I can read people as easily as you can, Master Hama--"

"But can you read minds?" the woman said quietly. She stared in a cool steady way that began to unnerve him. "You are called Saturos. You come from the land of the Northern Wilds."

"No more wild than any others I have encountered here on this continent," he growled as she walked past him, staring at Felix as he began to put his vest back on, tying his travel cloak around his neck again.

She tilted her head up, still watching him. "So this is Felix of Vale."

Saturos frowned at her, suddenly becoming irritable and pushing past her. "I don't have time for th--"

"I have a message for the boy, Master Saturos," the woman said.

He stopped short, not turning to her.

The woman stepped close enough that Saturos could hear her speaking quietly. "I know what you carry with you, Master Saturos," she said softly. "But those stones will create a much heavier burden upon this Felix than they will upon you, no matter how long you travel. You cannot protect him from it for much longer."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Saturos snapped quietly, looking over his shoulder at her.

She paused, taking in a deep breath, almost as though conversing with herself. "I am not allowed to say more," she murmured, still watching Felix. She suddenly smiled slightly, looking at Saturos again. "You may be the leader of this group, Master Saturos, but the core responsibility goes to the boy."

Saturos said nothing, merely began to walk back to where the others had assembled. Alex looked at him worriedly as Felix finished slipping on his pack. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Saturos murmured.

"There is a desert up ahead, Saturos," Kraden said as they started out of the canyon. "Perhaps we should rest the day and travel by night--"

"Alex can provide us with water and Menardi and I can control the heat," Saturos said. "It won't be a rough journey. I don't want anyone resting until we've reached the other side of the desert. Once we've passed that, it should be well past nightfall. We'll make camp, and tomorrow, we'll head for Kalay."

"Do we need to stop at the temple for anything?" asked Menardi.

Saturos shook his head. "No."

"What about that woman?" Alex said, motioning to the one standing at the wall.

Saturos paused, glancing back at Master Hama. "She won't cause us any trouble."

* * *

Saturos laughed as Felix gratefully plopped down on one of several beds of down feathers and cotton sheets, sighing as he dropped his sack on the floor beside him. "Civilization at last!" he laughed, kicking his boots off.

"Just out of curiosity, whose brilliant idea was it to take the desert route?" Alex asked, taking a seat on the edge of a bed as Saturos began the careful process of taking off his armor, still as bright and polished as it had been when they left Fuchin Temple.

Kraden set the tall walking stick he'd broken off a tree while they'd passed through the Mogall Forest against the wall by the door. He shook his head, laughing quietly as he hung his medicine pouch on a small hook driven into the wall. "If I remember Alex, it was you who suggested this route." Kraden continued as Alex suddenly stiffened, "Something about coming this way often with your grandfather and that young maiden-friend of yours."

"Mia," Alex said quietly. He stared at the ground for a long while, rubbed his fingers together. "Yes, I remember now."

Saturos watch Alex for a long moment before finally murmuring, "Well, we should be able to rest here for a few days before we start again on the trade route out toward Tolb--."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Alex said as he examined his fingernails.

Saturos sighed as he pulled the breastplate off over his head, dropping it with a loud clank on his bed. "It figures. What's wrong with the plan this time--"

"Oh, stop acting like it's such a burden every time I suggest another plan," Alex growled. "Besides, my ideas are usually good ones."

"That's because they're the only ones you ever accept," Saturos muttered darkly as he turned his back on the man and began unclasping his bracers. Menardi gave him a wary look, but Saturos paid her no heed.

Alex's face soured. 'That isn't true."

"Oh," Saturos laughed dryly, rounding on him. "And I suppose using up all your energy so you had to drag me- half dead, might I add-- down to Bilbin was a good idea?"

Alex stared at Saturos in shock. "What?" he gasped.

"You heard me--"

"How dare you even begin to-- I saved your life back there, you ungrateful--!"

"Nearly killed me, more like--"

"Both of you stop this!" Menardi gasped, stepping between them and pushing them away from each other. She looked at each in turn until Alex finally shook his head. He gave a rueful laugh and turned away, sitting back down on the corner of his bed and pulling his bag up toward him, grabbing for a book. Saturos glared at Menardi momentarily before sighing and turning away. Menardi sighed, looking at the two who refused to return her glance.

"You both are acting like children . . ." When she saw Alex reading, she walked over and grabbed the book from his hands. He glared at her, but didn't open his mouth in objection. Menardi glanced back and forth between the two. "I think that everyone here needs to calm down. The last thing we need is people fighting with each other. If we start fighting with each other, we'll never be able to accomplish anything." She motioned north with her hand. "So we've lit one beacon. That isn't much of an accomplishment. We still have three more to go. This wasn't going to be an easy trip in the first place, and it won't get any easier if people don't try at least a little to get along."

Saturos scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm looking at both of you," Menardi said. "It doesn't matter if only one of us has a problem. We're a group. It becomes everyone's problem."

"I don't have a problem," Alex said curtly. His eyes shot to the Proxinian. "Do you, Saturos?"

"No," Saturos said, trying to calm himself. "I suppose I don't."

Menardi looked at Saturos warily, but he only sighed and shook his head, beginning to remove his armor. Menardi let out a long breath in exasperation, walking over to the bed as Saturos spoke again, reluctantly. "So tell me, Alex, what was this suggestion you had?"

"I don't think it is a good idea for us to travel so slowly, taking the longer less urban routes," Alex replied. "If Isaac is as hot on our trail as Kraden's calculations say he is--"

"But we sealed off Silk Road," Saturos said, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Alex. "That will put them off a good four . . . five days even. And with the flooding . . ."

"We don't know how long they'll be set back, Saturos," Alex said softly. "We saw how resourceful they've become. Besides, they have Mia with them now."

"I doubt that one girl, even an Adept, can make that much of a difference," Saturos said.

Alex shook his head. "You forget. She's a Water Adept, and the Mercury Beacon has been lit--"

"But the further away she gets from it, the weaker she will be," Saturos said. "Last time, the lighthouse drained my power. It wasn't the girl, nor was it Isaac or any of his companions." Saturos leaned back, sighed thoughtfully. "When we confront them again, there won't be any lighthouse to save them . . ."

Alex stared at Saturos for a long moment. He shut his eyes, motioning slightly with his hands. "Please, just listen to my suggestion before you jump to conclusions."

Saturos sighed, clenching his jaw momentarily for patience sake, then murmured, "I apologize. Please, continue."

Alex sighed. "I think our best course of action would be to use a little of the gold Master Nyunpa gave us and purchase tickets to cross to Tolbi on ship."

"A ship?" Jenna gasped excitedly, hurrying to the bed and shaking Felix. "We get to go on a ship?"

"I haven't been on a ship since I was a young boy," Kraden murmured, looking at Saturos. "It would be pleasant, I think, to go again."

"I was hoping to save as much as possible for supplies in Tolbi," Saturos said cooly.

"You forget," Alex said. "It's nearly time for Collosso. The shipmasters often lower their prices in order to get more people to take their ships."

"Still," Saturos murmured. "It is more money than I would rather spend."

Alex glanced around the room as the others began to drift away into afternoon naps or down to the lobby, the markets of Kalay below. He carefully started across the room as Saturos began to examine a bracer. He breathed a bit of hot air against it, steaming the surface as Alex leaned against the wall behind him, watching him rub it away with the bottom of his shirt.

"Saturos," he said, hardly lifting his head to meet his gaze. "Everyone is tired. I am, you are, Felix, Menardi . . . Jenna and Kraden aren't used to this sort of travel. If Isaac and his group were to catch up with us . . . I do not believe we could hold them off."

Saturos sighed, grabbing for the next bracer. "We will do fine."

"Saturos, I am no fool," Alex said, walking over to him. "You are still healing."

"I'm fine," Saturos repeated again, a little irritably, staring at the piece of armor in his hand.

With a single finger, Alex reached out and jabbed Saturos lightly in the ribs. Saturos took in a gasp of air, grabbing at the spot and doubling over. He took in several deep breaths to recover, then looked up at the Imilian man. He sighed, and went back to his armor.

"Saturos," Alex murmured, leaning against the wall.

"I'll be fine--"

"Stop saying that," Alex growled lightly. "You will not be fine, not yet. We cannot afford to lose anyone on this journey," he said, cutting in. "Everyone here is important. If anything had happened to me, we would not have lit the Mercury Lighthouse. If anything were to happen to Felix, would not be able to access the Venus Lighthouse. If anything happens to you--"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Saturos growled softly, rubbing his side.

Alex groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. His folded his hands behind his back, pinning them between himself and the wall. "Don't you think it would be a better idea _not_ to go looking for trouble?"

Saturos shook his head, sitting down on the bed. After a moment, he laughed half-heartedly. "Have you always been this paranoid?"

"I'm not being paranoid, Saturos," Alex sighed. "I'm being careful."

"We don't need to be careful," Saturos said back. "Cautious, yes, but you forget; the only opposition we have is four children--"

"They are nearly the same age as Felix," Alex shot back. "Do you not believe Felix would be a worthy foe--"

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about," Saturos sighed. "Besides, Felix has trained with us in Prox. He could easily outman any of those infants."

"Alright, then," Alex said. "Since I clearly can't make a point from this direction, let's try another, shall we? What if something were to happen to another of us? Menardi for example?"

Saturos chuckled. "Trust me, Menardi can take care of herself. As can you and Felix. And as for Jenna, well, Felix watches her like a hawk. Besides she's proven to be quite the little spitfire herself--"

"And Kraden?" Alex said. "Do you honestly think he could match his own in a battle?"

Saturos paused. "We'll watch over him. He'll be fine."

"Not in a large battle," Alex growled, slamming an open palm against the wall. "Saturos, we cannot afford to lose anyone! How much longer much I impress this to you? Not only that, but we will need you to be at your maximum potential by the time we reach the lighthouse. Otherwise, how can we even expect to pass the trials there in?"

Saturos swallowed, refusing to look up at Alex.

The Mercury Adept continued to stare. "Saturos, you know I'm right."

Saturos took in a deep breath through his nose. "I know."

Alex let out a long sigh of relief, smiling slightly. "Good." He chuckled. "You know, you can be as stubborn as a mule when you wish to be."

"As can you," Saturos shot back with a slight smile. He shrugged slightly, sighed. "I suppose we'll just leave tomorrow for the docks."

"A good plan," Alex said. "Much better than the one you'd had before."

"Stop rubbing it in," Saturos chuckled as Alex crossed the room, lying out on his bed, basking in the sunlight, and closing his eyes for a nap.

* * *

Felix handed the vendor his gold, taking the two large pieces of violet fruit, handing one to Jenna, keeping the other to himself.

"I never thought that places could be so big," Jenna murmured as Felix sauntered down through the bazaar, filled with foreign perfumes and oils, brightly colored pots and plants, small animals in cages for sale, and foods neither he nor she had seen in all of their travels thus far.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, taking a large bite of the plum.

Jenna shrugged, turning the fruit over in her hands, staring at the tender surface. "I don't know. I guess . . ." She sighed. "I guess I just thought there wasn't anything else outside of Vale, you know? Like it was the only thing that was."

Felix glanced at her. "I remember feeling that way."

"After the flood?" Jenna said quietly.

Felix took in a deep breath as though to speak, but looked at his fruit and took another bite instead.

Jenna shook her head, slipping the fruit into the bag slung over her shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it, you can just tell me, okay? Just . . . don't pretend like I'm not here."

"I'm not ignoring you," Felix murmured before he swallowed.

"Then why won't you talk about what happened to you?" Jenna asked. "All this time we've been together again, and you haven't said a word of what happened while you were gone. You won't tell me anything about Mom or Dad. You just . . ." She shook her head. "You're so quiet. That wasn't the Felix I remember."

"I'm not the Felix you remember, Jenna," Felix said quietly. "I'm different."

"Well, if you're different, I want to know how," Jenna said, getting frustrated.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk about it," Felix muttered, quickening his pace.

Jenna groaned, trying to keep up with her older brother. "Felix . . . Felix, slow down!"

Felix refused to stop, pushing through the crowd, past the vendors. Jenna broke into a jog, but her brother was fast, and his legs nearly twice as long as hers. She lost sight of him near a cart selling fish, looking through the crowd of brightly colored fabrics for the plain green tunic of her brother.

She cursed, kicked the dirt, and started back along the path of the vast bazaar. She wandered for an hour or so before she finally caught up with Felix again. He was sitting at a fountain near the north-end of the town, brooding, as he almost always was when Jenna was with him. He nearly seemed startled when she took a seat next to him.

"Hey," she murmured.

He hardly whispered his response.

Jenna glanced down at her boots, her feet that dangled over the edge. She tapped them against one another, shaking off dust which gathered in thick clouds into the air about them. Glancing at Felix, she weakly asked, "Felix . . . what just happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Felix said.

She shrugged. "I just . . ." She looked again at her boots. "Every time I want to talk to you about . . . these last few years or . . . Mom and Dad, you just . . ." She looked up at him, sighing. "Shut me out."

"Nothing important has happened," Felix lied quickly, turning from her.

Jenna shut her eyes. She let out a sharp breath, turning away from him. "Alright . . ."

Felix drew images in the water with a finger, gloves folded neatly on his lap. He drew a line, then a star, then a house, then . . . "Jenna," he said quietly. "I'll tell you someday, just . . ." Felix sighed and flicked the water off his fingers. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"I understand," Jenna said, shrugging him off.

Felix made a slight face, sensed her displeasure. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, feeling the slight chain there. He paused, glanced at his sister. "Hey . . ." He pulled it off over his head, folded the chain in his free hand. He held it out to her, chuckling lightly to himself. "You dropped something."

Jenna looked at it, smiled sadly as he moved to drop it into her hand. She shook her head. "Keep it," she murmured.

"Jenna," Felix admonished, but she pushed his fingers to cover it.

"I want my brother to give it back," she said, staring at his hand, the tan much deeper than her own. "Keep it until you're ready to be my brother again."

"Jenna," Felix said. "I . . . I am your brother."

"No," she sighed, wincing. "Not yet. Just . . . keep it for now. Besides," she shrugged, leaning back slightly, supported by her hands. "It used to bring me luck . . ." She chuckled. "Gods know you need it more than I do."

Felix smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Jenna shrugged.

Felix stared at her for a while, slipping on the necklace and tucking it back under his tunic. He glanced back down at the water, dipping his entire hand in and then lifting it out, dropping the water from his palm. He glanced at the water, then at his sister, and smiled.

Jenna gasped as the cold water hit her on the side of her face. She turned slowly from the shock of ice, looking at her brother horrified as he began to laugh. "Felix . . ."

"What?" Felix laughed, looking at her with a broad grin. "Wha--ah, come on, it was a joke! Jenna--"

Jenna suddenly burst into her own grin, driving both her hands against the water, bringing up small waves against her brother who began to run. She chased him around the fountain, both throwing handfuls of water at each other.

* * *

Kraden stood on the roof of the inn, staring out as the sun began to set, dying the sky a vibrant red-orange, smeared with pinks and violets all around, as though fairies-- in their dancing-- had tumbled an artist's paints and raced their footprints along the clouds.

"Good evening, Master Sage."

Kraden glanced over his shoulder, looking at Saturos who was standing at the doorway, staring thoughtfully at the sky. Kraden smiled slightly and turned back to his thoughts. "Hello, Saturos."

Saturos shook his head as he started across the rooftop toward the elderly man. "Astounding, isn't it?"

"Quite," Kraden nodded, falling back into silence.

Saturos smiled slightly to himself. "Would you rather be alone?"

"No," Kraden said, starting to the three-legged stool propped against the short walls that surrounded them. He sat with a groan of age and said, "No, I enjoy having someone to speak to, or ramble to as Jenna puts it."

Saturos smiled. He glanced over his shoulder at the man. "You looked worried a moment ago. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, fine, fine," Kraden quickly assured him with a wave of his hand, a wrinkled glove. "I was just . . . remembering things."

"Would I be intruding if I asked what?" Saturos ventured.

Kraden smiled warmly. "Not at all. However, if you don't want to hear the . . . crazed ramblings of an old man, I suggest you run. I sometimes tend to carry on, even if I don't mean to--"

"I don't think you are," Saturos said.

Kraden chuckled. "Are what? Crazed or old? If you don't think I'm crazed, perhaps you don't know me as well as you should. If you don't think me old, well . . . perhaps your eyesight is worse than mine, Master Saturos."

Saturos smiled. "Perhaps, but I don't mind listening to your ramblings. I find them insightful."

"I am old, Master Saturos," Kraden said, shaking his head. "But not wise. Not yet, I think."

"Either way, I'd be glad to listen," Saturos said, sitting on the edge of the wall.

Kraden took in a deep breath through his nose. "Well, it wasn't much, just . . ." He smiled tiredly. "Thinking."

"About what?" asked Saturos.

Kraden shrugged. "I was very young, but I do believe I passed through Kalay when I was enlisted to Lord Babi's services. However, I passed through Kalay many times in my youth, so that may be all it is."

"How young were you?" Saturos asked.

Kraden thought a moment. "I can't say. Old enough to remember, but young enough to forget the details."

"This... Lord Babi," Saturos murmured, staring out at the sunset. "Is he still the ruler of Tolbi?"

Kraden nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes . . . Has been as long as I can remember."

"So he was young when he summoned you?" Saturos said, glancing at Kraden.

The old man slowly shook his head, not looking at Saturos. "No... no, that was the strange thing. He was an old man... Perhaps as old as I am now..."

Saturos frowned. "And he is still ruling?"

Kraden nodded.

Saturos looked back to the sky. "He must be ancient, then... Quite frail, I'd imagine."

"Not particularly," Kraden said quietly. "No, he seems as healthy as I am."

Saturos turned back to Kraden. "How old is he?"

Kraden shrugged. "I can't say. But he must be considerably older than I."

"Then how is he still in good health?" Saturos gasped. "Let alone living?"

Kraden shrugged. "Who can say? Perhaps he is just blessed by the gods." He looked at Saturos and grinned slightly. "Perhaps he made some pact with the demons."

Saturos chuckled slightly. "Perhaps." He shifted his weight. "You have been in Lord Babi's service for your entire life?"

"Nearly," Kraden murmured. "Just nearly." Kraden fell silently again, shrugging embarrassedly. "At any rate, those were my thoughts." Kraden grimaced slightly as he shifted his weight, smiling at Saturos. "I apologize. That wasn't very insightful at all, was--?"

"Do you think there may be trouble?" Saturos asked. "As we pass through Tolbi?"

"What?" Kraden asked.

"This Lord Babi," Saturos murmured. "Will he be angry that you are traveling with strangers instead of returning to his service?"

Kraden shrugged. "Well, I'm not certain. I don't believe so. After all, I have accomplished what I was sent to do by Lord Babi. If any sort of trouble does arise, I will simply have to tell him that I must continue traveling with you and your companions."

"So, do we dare go speak with Lord Babi?" asked Saturos, staring at the ground as he cleaned his fingernails with his thumbnail.

Kraden's mouth twitched. "No. It would be best to keep a low profile. If Isaac and the others were to come back through and ask for our whereabouts, they might be given to them. More importantly, if they report you as robbers, kidnappers, even murderers as," Kraden quickly added when Saturos'sface lit up with anger, "Isaac may think you to be, then..." Kraden shook his head. "No, it would be better to stay in the shadows."

"How far behind us do you think they are?" Saturos asked.

Kraden smiled tiredly. "My specialty is alchemy, Master Saturos. Not geography and most certainly not tracking." He scratched at the scraggly beard under his chin. "Well, assuming they were one day behind us when we left Bilbin. They don't have as an experienced Water Adept to help them cross the Kolima Bridge since it was abandoned when we reached it. It's suicide to try to swim that current, so to find someone to help them may take an extra three days back-track to Bilbin, and then to the bridge. Master Nyunpa said he would stop Isaac for a while, but he didn't say how long. Perhaps they will stay two days at most, which puts them back one more day . . . The Mogall Forest was growing trees the size of towers as though they were weeds, so by the time Isaac and his companions arrive, it will be twice the trial it was when we passed through. And now with Silk Road sealed, it will be a good week's journey through the mines in Altin, but only if that rumor about the flooding was true." Kraden sighed. "But either way, Master Saturos, I do have to agree with what Alex said earlier. It would be wise to rest for a time. It is nearly the Collosso festival, and I believe it would be safe enough to spend, perhaps, a week. According to my calculations, that would still give us a four or perhaps five day lead. Even if we stay only through the competitions it would allow us to regain our strength enough."

"True," Saturos sighed. "And if anything did happen, it would be too crowded for any action to take place."

"Not necessarily," Kraden said. "Not if Isaac is as keen on catching you as he may be."

Saturos leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I would regret it if it did. The last thing I want is for people that aren't involved to be injured, let alone killed."

"I believe any of us would feel the same way," Kraden said quietly.

Saturos lifted his chin. "However, I will do whatever is necessary to light the beacons, even if it does come to that."

Kraden nodded sadly, glanced up. The sky had begun to darken and his bones felt older than they had that morning. He sighed as he stood, letting out another groan of age. "I do believe it is time for me to turn in, Master Saturos." He smiled. "Perhaps our next chat will be a little more . . . enlightening?"

"I feel enlightened already," Saturos chuckled as the old man left, closing the door to the summer's night behind him. Saturos sighed, staring out at the same sky he had earlier. The mountains were black against the sky the color of light through a cobalt bottle, quickly cooling and thickening with clouds. There would be a storm that night.

"Are you alright?"

Saturos looked up, seeing Menardi standing in the doorway, changed into the pair of trousers she wore under her skirt. He smiled at her. "Thinking."

She smiled faintly. "What about?"

Saturos sighed, looking back at the sky. "Tolbi. Do we really want to stop there?"

"What did Kraden say?" she asked.

Saturos shrugged. "He thinks it's safe enough. Me . . . well . . ." He looked back at her, wincing a slight smile in her direction. "I've learned to be pessimistic."

Menardi sighed. "Just because things have happened in the past--"

"It isn't so much that . . . it's . . ." Saturos rubbed his hands together, tilting his head back and staring at the sky, suddenly darker than it had been a moment before. "I don't know anymore."

Menardi crossed to him, beginning to rub his shoulders. "Don't think about it so much," she said. "If you analyze everything so much, your head will explode."

"Right now that doesn't sound a terrible fate," Saturos chuckled sadly.

Menardi's hands stopped. "Saturos, you need to stop worrying so much."

Silence hung in the moment between them.

Saturos shook his head, worked his jaw in a slow steady circle. "I can't do that."

"Saturos--"

"Menardi, I lost all my men that first time we went to Sol Sanctum," Saturos said, standing and stepping away from her touch. He stared out at the sky. "I'm not going to lose anyone else . . . I _refuse_ to lose anyone else."

Menardi stared at him worriedly. "You think it will come to bloodshed--"

"Do you?" Saturos asked.

Menardi swallowed. "I don't--"

"But what if it does?" Saturos said. "That's why I'm so worried, that's why we cannot afford to take unnesseccary stops. I don't want torisk lives. Alex think I don't care; he thinks I'm hurrying everyone along and we'll be too weak to battle later. I hope to avoid those battles altogether." He sighed, letting out a bitter laugh. "I don't even want to kill that Isaac-boy. He's done nothing to me but what he thought was right."

"If they only knew," Menardi said quietly.

Saturos hung his head. "Well... _we_ know. And that's all that matters right now. It's our responsibility to do this. If we fail, then..."

"Then someone else from Prox would be sent to complete our task, and the quest would go on without us," Menardi said softly. "Saturos, we can only do the best we can do. We are not Gods."

"No," Saturos said quietly. "And I know that. It's just..." He sighed. "Think of who they'd have to send out. Puelle? Leaving the others without a chieftain? What about Agatio? The other warriors? They have mothers. Fathers, husbands, wives, children. Even Karst, Menardi, think about it . . ."

Menardi shook her head. "No, Karst won't be involved with this; sh-she can't." Menardi made a face. "She's too young."

"If we failwill her agematter anymore?" Saturos said. "You see, we can't afford to fail."

"Why are you always so concerned with what will happen if we fail?" Menardi asked softly, stepping away from him angrily. "You always talk about it. Always push us. It's like . . . you're expecting us to fail, so you're trying to prevent it."

"Maybe that's what it is," Saturos said softly. He groaned and turned to her "I don't know. All I know is I'm not going to give up easily." His jaw clenched tightly, his red eyes suddenly lit with the strange carnivore fire Menardi recognized from before. "I do not want to fight, Menardi, butI will do what I must... I will even kill Isaac if he get in my way, Menardi. I'll kill him, his little friend, Hammet's boy . . . I'll even kill that Mia-girl if it comes to that."

A sharp voice rose from the stairwell. "It won't come to that."

Menardi and Saturos turned to see Alex, staring at Saturos strangely. His aqua eyes narrowed. "It is getting late. We need rest for the trip tomorrow."

Saturos nodded, then turned away from him again. "We're coming."

Alex glanced at Menardi, then slipped away. She started for the door, stopping and facing him again. "Saturos . . . do you really think it will come to that?"

The slow rumble of the closing bazaar and the quiet wind in the streets.

"I don't know . . ." He looked at her again, stony faced and troubled. He looked back at the sky, heard her soft footsteps moving toward the door. "Menardi . . ." he murmured

"Mm?"

"It isn't just those in Prox I worry for."

Menardi smiled sadly. "I know, Saturos."

Saturos sighed. "Promise me you'll be safe . . . that you won't take needless risks . . ."

Menardi was quiet. "Saturos, you know I wouldn't ever intentionally put this mission in jeopardy."

Saturos took a deep breath in through his nose. "I know." He sighed. "Good night, Menardi."

"Good night," she murmured, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, sorry. I lied. The computer's being odd and I'm unable to access the reviews. I remember a couple so I'll definitely write back to them.

Water Adept 17? I hope that was right. I am so-o sorry if you though I was angry! No, no, I'm not angry at all! I just have some really weird issues with the Piers:Mia thing that aren't really explainable. If I ever get this story finished, I have an idea for a fic that could explain that, but for now, let's say he's . . . too old for her. That might give away some of the plot for the story, but if not, all the better! But no, I'm NOT angry at you!

Nintendo Gamer: (I think was the one. BLUSH Okay, before I ever make assumptions about anyone's gender again, I will make sure my assumptions are correct. Apologies! Forgiveness! ;;

Okay, I think that wraps up this one. Yes, it was really short, but I'm trying to hurry and post it. BTW, on the plus side, the next post should be fairly soon. It's one I've been thinking about for a long time. It will make up for this one being so short because it should be rather long. It'll nearly cover all of Collosso, so, stay tuned! . . . PLEASE!)


	18. Part 18: Tension

(A/N: Okay, so this wasn't really soon, but it's up! Before I say anymore, I'm going to the reviews:

Nintendo Gamer: whew okay, as long as you're okay w/ the gender assumption. Like they say, when you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.' drum set

Bob'N'Cat: Sorry, I know it takes a while in between posts. I'm trying to improve, but I only seem to manage once a month ... but this is one of my favorite pieces to write in (even if I can never get it published) so I try to write well. If the reads like it, then I am happy and I write!

Master of Reality: lmao, no. I'm in great health. It's the whole, "writers-going-into-Starbucks-drinking-coffee-and-crying-while-screaming-"I am not worthy to write!"-and-such that slows my writing process. We're all familiar with it: Write a page, look at it, crumple it up and start over as everyone around is screaming, "No! That was really good!" but since you thought it wasn't . . . ; anyway, you get the picture.

Phoenix20043:

Xanda: ::blushblush:: Thank you. I'm glad people out there actually like my stuff.

Vyctori: I actually want to thank you for pointing out the "faze" and things like that! It's kind like when you're walking down the street and one of the buttons on your blouse is undone or your zipper's down; you want someone to tell you! So thank you!

I'd been wondering about Colosso's spelling, but I seem to have misplaced my game! ::scream of agravation:: I try to keep as close to the game as possible . . . which is difficult to do when I misplaced it. I actually started spelling it, thinking I had it in the spellcheck, but when I saw I didn't, I just shrugged and hoped someone would correct me!

... hmm, no asterisks are showing up? Well, this one I've tried a series of dashes, so we'll see how that works. I'm going to have to check later on and find out what happened . . .

My whole facination with Kraden actually rubbed off on me from a friend of mine. Kraden was his favorite character, though I wasn't sure why, so I tried to write it with the care that he had for Kraden! Well, at least I have that confession of my chest...

Sora: ::lol:: Sora, have I ever told you how much I love to read your reviews? You make me laugh! I'm trying to be more faithful in writing in here, but I've got a million other things, too. Maybe I'll just start posting on . . .

Mori'quessir: Wow, now that is one of the neatest nicknames I have seen in a long time. Nice review and very to the point.

WhitterZ: Wow, you printed off 14 and 15? ... I guess I won't charge you with copyright infringement. j/k! (Note: as if I could.) Gotta LOVE the fangirlism!!

::end of reviews::

Okay, so I took my time with this one. This is one of those things I've been waiting to write for a while, cause I thought it was a really cool idea. Also, run and tell all the avid (not rabid) Sheba fangirls, because this is the chapter I finally get to introduce Sheba into!! (confession: yes, I am a slight Sheba fangirl...) Anyway, we get a little background on Sheba, and see some interesting things going on in both sides. Also, Colosso will be basically the same, but a little more real, I think... hope. It won't be as cute as it was in the game. After all, this is a PG13 fic. You need to remember, the object of Colosso is to kill the other opponent so you can win, and that is exactly what is going to happen. No big men in purple armor this time around. Sorry, Camelot, but some things need to change. I'll definitely want some feedback on this. Enjoy! )

(A/A/N (additional author's note): ladies and gentlemen, this is the beginning of the end. This is starting point where you will begin to see the way the group deteriorates into what Isaac and the others encounter at the Venus Lighthouse. I do intend to use ALL of the original dialogue during the lighthouse scenes, and because of that, I hope that in these few chapters before that point, I can show what happened to get them from where they are now, to what they are there. ::end::)

Part 18: Tension

"Let go of her!"

"Step back, Old Man--"

"You can't do this!"

"Jacques, Raeol! Hold him back!"

"No! You can't do th--!"

The taller of the guards shoved the blonde-haired man back violently. He fell into the desert dust, causing a brief cloud to rise as his wife rushed to him. "Faran, stop!" she pleaded.

"Let her go!" he shout, scrambling from the ground. The moment he was on his feet, he charged the nearest of the Tolbi guards, only to come face to face with the jagged edge of a scimitar. He stopped short, the blade pressed beneath his chin, hot next to the growing lump in his throat.

"That is enough from you, Master Faran," the man growled.

"Give her back," Faran stammered, but was cut short as the guard began to laugh.

"You are in no position to make orders, Master Faran," he said. "A deal is a deal, and you aren't fulfilling your end." He turned to the guards, motioned for them to leave. He slid the knife back into the holster, following them toward the outskirts.

"Faran," he wife murmured warily. "Don't . . ."

He shook his head. "I will not let my people be over run by this animals," he hissed, rushing to follow the Tolbian guards. "Sir, my men are working as quickly as they can," he told him firmly, following along behind the man, just out of reach of the struggling girl. He grabbed the soldier's arm, stopping the entire caravan. "I already told Lord Babi, he needs to send me more men."

The guard look at Faran cooly, pulling away roughly. "Then I suppose until they arrive, yours will have to work harder, besides--"

"They are nearly dying from the workload as it is!" Faran gasped.

"But they are not yet dead!" the guard roared furiously, stepping forward. He lowered his voice to hardly a whisper. "Master Faran, my Lord Babi demands a lighthouse and a lighthouse he shall have. He tipped his chin up. Consider this merely a 'small degree of motivation.'"

"Motivation?!" Faran argued. "The child has nothing to do with this--"

"She will be returned in due time," the man said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Faran asked. "Ten years? Twenty? Once this monstrosity of Lord Babi's is completed, he'll simply kill the rest of us if he continues in his current pattern of--" Faran stopped short as the blade was drawn, pressed close to his neck. He heard his wife let out a short scream.

The guard stared at him maliciously."You will hold your tongue, Master Faran," he purred. "It seems to me that Gondowanians are the most ungrateful beings in the world. We have given you supplies, provided food and shelter for many of your workers and their families. Lord Babi even purchased the land in advance--"

"For only half the promised price!" Faran snapped.

"Nevertheless!" the guard shouted over him. "You have done nothing to help in this endeavor--"

"Those ruins are sacred!" Faran bellowed. "I told Lord Babi he could build anywhere but there--"

"You were simply cheating us out of the best grounds," the guard snapped.

"No!" Faran insisted. "Sir, my men are afraid of that land! It is guarded by the power of the Gods--"

"Stop with these foolish superstitions," the guard sneered. "Tell your men if they want their beloved little desert princess back, they'd better forget their dying gods and fear the real power of this continent. Lord Babi is a little less merciful than Iris, I fear."

The guard shoved the sword back into the scabbard on his belt, motioning to the men with two finger to where the rest of the caravan awaited them. Faran lunged forward, held back by one of his own men, screaming out for the child. She twisted violently in the guards arms, but the two men held her fast. She kicked and screamed like a wild animal, finally landing a blow to one of the men's shin , then biting at the other's hand.

She dashed toward Faran, throwing her hand at him as he reached for her, brushing his fingertips only a moment until two strong hands grabbed her tightly, squeezing all the air out of her body. She couldn't breathe. The world became black. All she knew was the smell of dust and the screaming of Faran . . .

Sheba awoke with a gasp. She frantically felt around her room, the satin sheets of the bed, a down comforter wrapped around her slight figure. She jumped out of the bed, staring at it fearfully. She slowly regained sanity, glanced around the silent room, a stone prisoner in the eastern tower of Babi's palace.

She looked at the vanity propped against one wall, then at the ornate wardrobe filled to the brim with fine clothing. She glanced down at the silken nightgown she wore, all lace and frills as the imperial girls wore. A slight breeze ruffled the short blonde hair at her neck. She turned to the open window behind her. Moonlight illuminated the sheer curtains so they fluttered about like blind ghosts in the empty room.

Sheba sat in the window well. The night here was cool and humid, and the nightdress kept her warm. She looked down where a frilly white bow was tied at her neck. She reached up and tore it off, tossing it down below where several guard's torches sparkled and twitched in the breeze. She hated this, the stone towers, the silk and lace, the fragrant oils doused on her after a bath.

She missed her brothers. She missed the sweltering heat of a summer's day in Lalivero. She missed sharing a room with her entire family, wearing the shredded, oversized tunic rather than a frilled robe.

She reached up and grazed her hands over the boyish cut of her sand-colored hair, mussing up the style and letting it fall flat against her head, bodiless. She hated this entire place. Hated all of Tolbi. Truth be told, she had only seen the inside of the palace. Lord Babi wouldn't let her wander anywhere else. After all, she was, as he had once put it, 'his leverage.'

She looked down to where several men stood guard. She'd tried seven times to escape down the wall of the tower, dressed in the white and violet desert clothing she'd worn back home. Each time they'd caught her, but this last time, she had made it too far. She'd nearly reached the Gondowan Passage itself. Lord Babi had put several guards down below her window since that night. She would even get in trouble for dangling her feet out the window, like she used to back home.

Sometimes she would stand on the edge of the window. She'd put her hands out as though she were flying. The evening breeze would have a hint of desert to them. She would look down. The ground seemed so welcoming at times like that. A single step and a momentary flying . . .

Then she'd remember Faran. Then she'd step down.

The door to her room opened, dropping in a thin shaft of light. She bit her tongue to stop the tears welling up in her eyes, though that only seemed to make them water more. She quickly sniffled as the nurse came over to her.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

Sheba nodded, her jade-green eyes, turned from the woman. (A/N: I know, there's a lot of controversy over Sheba's eye-color. In the game, they are purple, but on the official art, they're always green. I think green would go better personally, but anyone who has an issue . . . deal.)

The nurse put a reassuring hand on Sheba's shoulder, but it didn't help any. "I'm going to go get you a glass of warm milk. Alright, dear?"

Sheba said nothing, so the nurse took it as a yes. She left, closing the door behind her, leaving a Sheba alone in the dark to hug her pillow and muffle her sobs.

----

Saturos paused on the dock, taking in the surroundings of the swelling crowd in the bay outside of Tolbi. He looked back Where Alex was standing further down on the pier, looking back east where they had come from. Saturos slowly sauntered up the dock again, stopping only once he stood by Alex.

He stared at the same point Alex seemed to be watching until finally asking, "What is it?"

"We were fortunate to cross when we did," Alex murmured.

Saturos frowned. "What do you mean?"

Alex looked above them, took in a deep breath. "Something is stirring beneath this sea . . ." He looked back at Saturos. "There will be a storm soon."

Saturos looked around, no sign of darkening clouds, no scent of rain. He glanced at the sea water. "It looks calm now."

Alex smiled knowingly, starting away. "Give it an hour or so." Saturos glanced once more at the sky, then followed Alex to where the others were waiting for them.

"A man told me the walk to Tolbi isn't far," Menardi said to Saturos as he and Alex approached. "They've got men with horsedrawn carts, but I think we've packed lightly enough that we can survive walking just a little more."

"That depends," Kraden said with a worried smile. "How far is a little more?"

Menardi motioned with her head. "He said we wouldn't really see it until we came up over the hill."

"Then let's not waste time here stopping," Saturos said, reaffirming his grip on his pack.

Alex chuckled. "Don't worry. I think it might be a while before Isaac and his friends will manage a ride to Tolbi."

----

"It is almost time for the festival."

Sheba didn't even look to Iodem. She'd grown bored with this place, it's stone walls and grass. She toyed with the gold fringe on a violet drape on a window overlooking Tolbi. "Am I going home today?"

Iodem took in a deep breath. "Don't you want to stay for the festiv--"

"I want to go home," Sheba said firmly, not looking from the window.

Iodem sighed, trying to control himself. "Child, it isn't safe to travel during these times. Why, bandits of every kind are perched in wait for the merchants coming this week . . ." He looked at her to see if she believe him. As typical of the odd girl, her face was unreadable.

"How long is the Colosso?" she asked quietly.

Iodem shrugged. "It depends on how well our warriors fight. The festival revolves around the warrior's abilities."

Sheba let out a slight snort. "And you think us barbaric."

Iodem flushed slightly. The girl had picked up a rather annoying habit of taking her comments to the edge. She knew they would not harm her. If she wasn't returned to Faran in top condition, it could mean the very end of the project. He chuckled dryly, laughing the snide remark off.

Sheba turned to him, her back to the sky, feet dangling from the seat. "When do we leave?"

Iodem sighed. "I told you, child, I do not know."

Sheba shook her head and went back to the window, staring out. She looked down below at the bright banners and flags that lined the streets like elaborate embroidery on a sea of satin. "Why can't I go to the festival."

"What?" Iodem asked.

Sheba glanced at him. "If it is so important, why can't I attend Colosso?"

Iodem shook his head. "I don't think you would understand it."

Sheba bristled slightly, looking to the window. "I'm not stupid, sir."

"I never said you were," Iodem muttered darkly.

"There's so many people," Sheba murmured, playing with the fringe again. "Are there always this many?"

Iodem crossed to the window, looking out. "Oh, this is only a portion of those coming. More should arrive by tomorrow." He began back across the throne room.

"What's tomorrow?" Sheba asked.

Iodem glanced at her. "The beginning of Colosso."

"And that's when I leave."

"No."

She paused thoughtfully. "Then once it is finished; I will be returned to my people?"

Iodem sighed. "If Lord Babi wishes it."

Sheba looked back down below. "I hope someone wins quickly."

Iodem let out a slight laugh. "Anxious, aren't we?"

"You don't think it's possible?" Sheba asked.

Iodem shrugged. "Possible . . . perhaps. But it has never been done before."

She raised an eyebrow. "But if it is?"

Iodem returned the challenging gaze. "We will see."

Sheba grinned inwardly, looking back down at the swelling streets below.

Iodem shook his head as a young soldier came running into the throne room. "Lord Iodem, sir . . ."

"What is it?" Iodem asked.

"It's Lord Babi," the soldier said hurriedly. "He's gone missing."

----

"No," Saturos muttered as the innkeeper repeated his offer. "We only want one room with four beds."

"But there are six of you," the innkeeper pressed. "We have 'other room with two beds in addition to--"

"I don't want two," Saturos repeated, holding up one finger. "Just--"

"I give you other room for cheap, eh? Say, two thousand--"

Saturos reached over the desk, pulling the man up close. Everyone in the room fell silent. Saturos grit his teeth. "One," he hissed in a deadly tone.

The innkeeper swallowed. "Alright, alright. You want one room, I give you one room. Pushy-pushy people . . ." He reached under the desk, pulling up a key. "Room seven."

"Thank you," Saturos said curtly.

The innkeeper said nothing.

Saturos sighed, walking to the table where the group sat. Alex looked up. "Did you get us a room?"

"Barely," Saturos grumbled. "All anyone here wants to do is bargain with you."

"Well, better to have it than be camping outside again," Jenna said softly, standing and pulling her bag over one shoulder.

"There's a catch," Saturos said reluctantly. "There's only four beds."

"But there's six of us," Felix said.

Alex shrugged. "So two of us sleep on the floor."

"I thought this Inn had larger rooms," Menardi said warily.

Saturos shook his head as they started up the stairs. "It does. Up to twelve people. But all the tour groups have booked them full. Two have arrived already word has it another boat just arrived. I was lucky to get the room I--"

The doors of the inn suddenly burst open, stopping the group cold on the stairs. Soldiers hurried in, rushing to the desk, knocking men and women out of their path. One soldier leaned over the desk to the innkeeper.

Alex leaned to Saturos. "What do you suppose this is all abou--"

Saturos shushed him, watching intently as the two men spoke. The soldier spoke briefly, the innkeeper quickly shaking his head. The soldier looked doubtful, repeated his inquiry. The innkeeper repeated his answer. The soldier nodded, motioned with his head for them to move out.

Felix looked at Menardi. "What was it? What's going on?"

Menardi frowned slightly, looking at Kraden. "It's Lord Babi . . ."

"Gods and goddesses," Kraden murmured, frowning slightly.

"What about him?" Jenna asked.

Menardi and Saturos exchanged brief glances. Saturos sighed. "He's gone missing."

Felix looked from Kraden who had gone a sick sort of pale to Saturos. "Well, maybe we should do something."

Saturos shook his head. "I don't think we can do anything."

"But--"

"Felix," Saturos said dryly. "The guards are trained to handle situations like this. It shouldn't be anything too serious . . ." He looked at the old alchemist. "Right, Kraden . . ."

Kraden reluctantly answered. "The soldiers of Tolbi don't necessarily know . . . everything about Lord Babi . . ."

Menardi frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Kraden shook his head. "Nothing . . . I only meant . . ." Kraden smiled sadly and glanced at Felix. "I'm sure the royal guard will be able to handle everything well enough, Felix."

"Besides," Alex said as he started back up the stairs. "We have more important things to think about than some wrinkled dictator."

Kraden made a slight face but kept silent.

They walked all the way up to the top floor, Saturos unlocking the door an letting everyone in. The room was far more lavish than any other of the Inns they had stayed in, the beds made with cotton sheets and feathered down. Art hung on the walls, gilded with golden frames and encrusted with jewels.

"How much was this?" Menardi asked worriedly as Jenna leapt onto a bed.

Saturos shrugged, flushing slightly. "Not too much."

"I wouldn't have any trouble sleeping on the floor," Alex said with a slight grin, nodding downward to Saturos. The floors were covered in a thick wool rug, spread to cover the entire floor of the room.

"See," Jenna beamed at Menardi as Felix sat on the edge of her bed. "This is traveling."

Menardi laughed and put her things down on the bed by the window. Saturos dropped his things on the floor beside her spot. "No, Jenna, this is expensive."

"But is it worth it, Master Saturos?" Kraden asked lightly.

Saturos couldn't help but smile slightly. "I suppose." He looked around the room. "So what are our plans for the festival?"

"I want to see Colosso," Jenna said, looking at Felix. "I've heard so much about it, I'd feel badly if I didn't see it now."

"I wouldn't mind attending," Menardi added as Felix nodded in agreement.

Alex looked at them dryly. "Our money would be better spent on armor and weapons."

The three groaned, Jenna tossing a tasseled pillow at Alex, clipping him in the face.

Saturos shook his head. "I'd have to agree. Colosso will probably be expensive. It would be wiser to use everything we have and buy the best we can . . . Gods know my blade could use a decent sharpening."

Jenna pouted slightly, glaring at Saturos. Saturos shrugged. "Who knows, Jenna. Maybe we'll find you a decent staff." He kicked at the wooden one, resting near the door. The orange and red paint had long been chipping, and pieces were beginning to fall off.

Jenna looked at him carefully. "A metal one?"

"Silver?" he began, bargaining.

Jenna smiled slightly. "Doesn't sound too bad." She paused, looking at Saturos. "You don't think we'll actually have to . . . fight Isaac? And Garet? Do you?"

Saturos looked at Menardi. She took in a deep breath. "I hope not, Jenna . . ."

"But you do understand," Saturos continued, "that if we do . . ." He trailed off.

"Then what?" Jenna asked.

Saturos looked at Felix. He swallowed. "Jenna, we're trying to save people. We can't let anyone . . . even Isaac and his group."

"You do understand, don't you?" Saturos asked.

Jenna said nothing. She managed a tiny nod.

Alex sighed. "We'd best get to bed. We'll all need a good night's sleep to survive a minute at the bazaar."

Saturos smiled slightly, nodded. Everyone started to their self appointed beds, Alex stretching out on the floor, using the pillow Jenna had tossed at him. Saturos nodded at the door as he crossed the room. "I'm going to see if I can't get a blanket," he told Alex. "Would you like me to get you one?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine."

Saturos nodded as Kraden turned down the oil lamp to a dim flicker, Menardi doing the same with her own. "I'll be back in a moment."

He left the room, hurrying down several flights of stairs before reaching the final set to the lobby. He started down, hearing the bickering of another customer.

"We just want one room--"

"I told you, boy," the innkeeper snapped. "We're full. Now go bother someone else."

Saturos stopped short, backing up several steps. His pulse skyrocketed at the sight of the young man, the girl, the other boy with the smaller child in his arms; it was them.

"You don't understand," Isaac said, following the manager as he walked to his coin box, lifting it under his arm and wiping the table with the cloth in his other hand. "My friend is sick. He needs some place to stay until the shrine opens again tomorrow--"

The innkeeper slammed the box back down. "I told you, I have nothing!"

"Just one bed!" the blonde haired boy argued intently, the manager flinging the rag back down. "Surely someone will give up their bed for one night--"

"Look," the manager snarled, slamming his hand against the table. He took in a deep breath to regain some composure. "I don't want you bothering my customers."

"I'll give you everything I have," Isaac said hurriedly, pouring out a bag. A few copper and silver coins fell onto the table in front of the innkeeper.

He laughed bitterly. "Don't insult me," he snapped, pushing the coins back.

Garet flushed angrily. "This kid could die, you know!" he shouted as the innkeeper waddled off to his backroom.

"That is your problem, not mine."

Mia hung her head, pressing a hand to Ivan's forehead. She looked at Isaac. "He's getting warmer."

"It's okay, Ivan," Isaac said quietly, running a hand over the boy's unruly hair. "Just hang in a little longer, alright?" He looked at Garet. "I heard some of the townspeople have set up makeshift inns. We could look into that."

"I saw some caves to the north," Mia added quietly, glancing at Ivan. "It might be better just to go straight there than go five more places and hear only no." She looked at Isaac. "Maybe I could find some plants to make something out of."

Isaac nodded reluctantly. "Then let's head that direction. The caves will offer some bit of shelter for us."

"You think you can handle that, Ivan?" Garet asked softly.

Ivan opened his eyes, managing a nod.

Isaac sighed. "Let's go quickly. I don't want him out in this night air more than he needs to be."

Saturos carefully walked down the stairs, watching the group hurry out into the street and down the road, out of his sight. He touched his chest, surprised they hadn't heard his heart beating. He started back up the stairs, his thoughts flying. He walked into the room.

Alex was standing by the window, looking down into the streets. He quickly pulled the curtain shut as Saturos came in. He looked at Alex strangely. "What were you looking at?"

"Looking at?" Alex echoed.

"Before I came in," Saturos murmured. "You were at the window."

Alex smiled innocently, shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Saturos."

Saturos looked at Alex warily, frowning at he crossed to his spot. A pillow lying on the floor for him.

"I thought you went to get blankets," Alex said softly as he sat back down.

Saturos rolled over, turning his back to Alex. "There weren't any left."

"Too many people downstairs, hm."

Saturos could hear the mischief in Alex's voice. He didn't need to see his face. "Yes," he said quickly. Too quickly. He could almost feel the air as Alex smiled to himself. Something struck Saturos deep inside. He rolled over to face the sleeping Adept across the room. He didn't close his eyes. Somehow, he didn't trust Alex that much.

----

Saturos awoke at sunup, upset with himself for having fallen asleep. He sat up, glancing at the spot Alex had slept in, finding him perched on the windowsill, looking down on the town.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"What?" Alex asked with a start, looking at Saturos.

"You were looking out the window again," Saturos said softly.

Alex's eyes flashed momentarily. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Suppose someone sees you," Saturos said, standing.

"People have seen us all over Tolbi," Alex said, hopping down from the window. "What difference would it make if I'm spotted from a window?"

Saturos didn't answer him. "Were you looking for something?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked flatly.

"Did you find it?" Saturos asked.

"Maybe," he replied, walking toward the door.

Saturos stepped in front of him. "Where are you going?"

Alex's jaw set. "Breakfast."

"And after that?"

Alex let out a sudden bitter laugh. "Must I have your blessing to breathe now, too?"

"I'm just concerned, Alex," Saturos said as Alex shouldered his way past him. "Just as I am of every member of our group."

"Then why so much about me?" Alex hissed, glaring at him for a single moment.

Saturos took in a deep breath. "Alex, we're still on the same side, you know that, ri--"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alex snapped.

"We're fighting for the same cause--"

"That doesn't mean we're on the same team," Alex said flatly. He started down the stairs toward the lobby.

Saturos hurried after him, standing at the top, shouting down. "Trust me, Alex," he called out. "You should rather be with us than against us."

Alex paused on the landing, turning to face his companion. "I'm just as dangerous as you are, Saturos," he said quietly. Saturos watched as he turned his back on him again and continued downstairs. He pressed his back to the wall, letting out a frustrated sigh. A gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey."

He turned, taking Menardi's hand from his shoulder. "You're up early."

"I heard you two talking," she said softly. She eyed the ground. "You sounded upset."

Saturos glanced back down the stairs.

She squeezed his hand. "Is something wrong?"

Saturos sighed. "Just watched him a little more closely, okay?" he murmured.

"What?"

Saturos looked at Menardi. "I don't know if we can trust Alex anymore."

She sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. "We can't afford for our group to fall apart . . . We need to hold it together."

"I'm doing my best," Saturos said softly. "Come on. We need to get an early start."

----

It was still late morning by the time they had hit the marketplace, and the streets were already beginning to crowd full of people and merchants.

"Now, if I remember right, I saw a weapon smith closer to the southern entrance," Saturos said.

"There's another one peddling his wares up north of here near the Colosso arena," Alex said. "He had a much larger variety than the first. I think he's foreign."

"How were the prices?" Saturos asked, starting to the north.

Alex looked at him cooly. "I already compared. They nearly match, but the northern shop's quality is considerably higher."

Saturos sighed. "Then all we'll need is armor."

"He had a few pieces there," Alex shrugged. "But those in the market have a greater variety."

Saturos nodded. "Where was this man?"

"He was outside the gate earlier this morning," Alex said as they neared the massive walls surrounding the arena. "I don't imagine he would have moved."

"Is that him?" Felix asked. He pointed at a slender man shouting out prices in a thick accent.

"Yes, that's him," Alex said with a nod. "I spoke with him earlier, so just sit back and let me do all the talking. Now if I remember correctly he t. . ."

"_Isaac_ . . ."

Saturos looked from Alex, his voice fading into the background noise of the busy market. Saturos looked around to where the sound had come from. He looked around the walls, high- built, pale adobe. He searched until he saw the one he'd heard. The gate was swarmed by fruit sellers, men shouting out prices for fine jewelry that was supposedly charmed to make you stronger or faster. A man with a small monkey on one shoulder had cages full of exotic animals on display, trying to keep any children from poking their fingers through the wooden bars. Saturos frowned to himself, realizing he had fallen away from his companions. He turned back to Alex and the group, supposing he'd just been hearing things.

Alex began to speak with the merchant

"_The young Isaac, hand-pic_ . . ."

Saturos turned again, looking around the area, seeing nothing. Then his eye caught a merchant he hadn't seen before. He was dressed in a bright array of colors, everything he wore trimmed with the finest gold lining. He held small slips of paper above his head so everyone could see him, though he was already standing on a large crate above the crowd. He made bold, flamboyant movements to those around him, shouting with a voice that seemed to drip with honey and ale. sending the masses into a drunken need for his product.

"The strongest men in all of the surrounding areas!" the man boomed. "Nay! The world! And you can view all seven rounds for the low price of two thousand gold! Witness the incredible strength of Calvario and the might of Berton! This is an opportunity not to be missed ladies and gentlemen! And we have front tickets for only--"

"Saturos?"

Saturos snapped from the trance, looking at Menardi. "Hm?"

Menardi looked at him oddly, tried to smile. "You . . . are you alright? It was like you were in some sort of trance?"

Saturos shrugged, secretly slipping his hand into hers. "Just the festival barkers," he said with shrug. "It's what they're payed for, after all."

"I suppose," she said with a slight sigh. "You just looked so odd. Alex had just started to talk when . . ."

"And a late entry!" the man announced with a great wave of his arm. "The youngest to participate in Colosso up to recent year! This boy comes from the small, nearly unheard of town of Vale! A child of hardly seventeen, Isaac has been hand-picked by Lord Babi himself! His first match against--"

"Saturos, are you even listening to me?"

Saturos looked back at Menardi who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, one hand on her hip. Saturos looked from her to the man on the crate selling tickets. "I-I'm sorry, Menardi, I just--"

"I thought you said Colosso was a waste of money," Menardi said flatly.

"That was Alex," Saturos corrected.

She shook her head. "But you agreed, didn't you?"

"Yes, but . . ." Saturos looked at the ticket seller again. "Menardi, I feel that something is going on in there that we need to know about."

Menardi groaned. "Saturos--"

"We don't all need to go," he said, shortly.

Menardi pressed a hand to her forehead as the others began bickering with the weaponsmith. "Alright, let's pretend for one moment that there is something in there we need to know about. What is it?"

"I don't know," Saturos said quietly.

Menardi looked at him intensely. "You're lying to me Saturos. I can tell."

"Menardi," Saturos said, squeezing her hand as she tried to pull away. "Don't, just listen. I need to find something out, but if I tell you what it is, you'd want to come, and Alex would want to stop me."

Menardi frowned, looking at Alex then back at Saturos. "Alex? Why would Alex be--"

"He's dangerous, Menardi," Saturos said quietly, taking her forearms with his hands. "He thinks he can do this without our help, and if he keeps thinking that way, I fear that all of us, you, me, Felix, Jenna, and Kraden, may be in very real danger--"

Menardi looked absolutely horrified. "Saturos, he's our ally! He's our companion--!"

"He was!" Saturos hissed, shaking her once. "I don't know who he is now, but he is not the Alex we began this journey with . . ." He looked at her intensely. "Something inside him has been tainted, Menardi, and I don't dare trust my life with that man anymore."

Menardi took in a deep breath, pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What do you propose?"

Saturos looked at the barker for the tickets. He grabbed for his money-purse. "I'm taking what I'll need. I don't know how long this will go, but I need to be there. Whatever you do, don't tell Alex where I've gone."

"What should I say?" Menardi asked as he handed her the swollen pouch.

Saturos shook his head. "Say I went to examine ship parts. That I thought we might have damaged it going around Gondowan up to the peninsula." Menardi shook her head, but he touched her arm lightly. "It's alright," he murmured. "I'll try not to be long." He touched her cheek and started for the vendor. She stepped back toward the group, Alex turning to her.

"Where's Saturos?" he asked as he held up a mail shirt in front of Felix.

Menardi swallowed, not looking at him as she set the bag on the table. "Looking at ship parts . . ."

----

"How fo you fare, my Lordship?" Iodem asked, taking a blanket out to the old man, perched on the balcony overlooking the Colosseum.

Lord Babi said nothing as he stretched his arms over his head to better allow his servant to lay out the blanket across his lap. "Better," he said flatly, using his palms to smooth out the blanket.

Iodem smiled, looking out over the crowd. "And how does young Isaac fare?"

Lord Babi smiled. "In the last round? Outstanding. This round remains to be seen."

Iodem glanced at the old man. "Is he nervous?"

"Not at all," Babi replied. "Each blow has been as powerful as I sensed it would be . . ." He looked at Iodem. "It is almost as if I have returned to Lemuria, to find talent such as this."

Iodem nodded toward the arena. "So you think he will be of use to us?"

Babi stroked the wispy beard that struggled to grow on his chin. "I don't believe anyone else could handle such a task . . . do you?"

"Excuse me . . ." The young girl wandered out onto the platform hesitantly.

Lord Babi sighed tiredly. "Yes, Sheba?"

"Is the festival over yet?" she asked.

"Not quite," Iodem said softly as Lord Babi turned silently back to the arena.

Sheba sighed, walking out to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the banister. She stared down into the arena where men ran through cleverly designed traps and courses, racing each other in hopes of obtaining weapons or armor. They each entered the arena with nothing but their leggings, running through the obstacles until arriving at the circle at the center. One man stabbed another clean through the center. The judge stepped forward and lifting his bloody hand up, declared him the winner. The loser was quickly carted away, screaming as the physicians attempted to repair the damage.

Sheba frowned, leaning forward to look at one young man, slender and slight, hopping logs across a small pond of water, carefully keeping his balance. "Who is that?"

"That," Lord Babi said, walking to stand next to her. "Is the boy I hand-picked for the festival." He watched Sheba carefully. "Does he impress you?"

"Very much," Sheba said, watching the quick-moving boy with interest. "How old is he?"

"Not much older than you, I'd imagine," Babi said. "He seems to be doing well."

"Has he won yet?" Sheba asked, watching the boy scramble forward for a small shield just moments before the large man holding the Claymore lunged at him.

"Not yet," Babi said. "This is the last."

Sheba looked at Babi. "How long until it ends?"

"It is over when it is over," Lord Babi said levelly, drumming his fingers on the marble banister.

"And then I can return home?" she asked

"You will return home when I say you return home," Lord Babi said. Sheba bristled slightly, but still managed to hold her chin high. She opened her mouth for rebuttal, but he cut her off short with a wave of his hand. "Ack, go bother someone else," he grumbled, turning his back on her. He limped toward his throne as she watched him with sharp green eyes. "Go pack your things or--"

"They are already packed," Sheba said. "We're just waiting for word to leave."

Iodem looked at Babi, raising an eyebrow. Lord Babi said nothing.

Sheba looked at them. "I do leave today, don't I?"

Babi glanced at her, then back to the arena. "Why should it matter if you leave today or you leave tomorrow?"

Sheba looked at him with the same intensity. "Because tomorrow, I could be dead . . ." When Babi said nothing, she quietly added, "my life is my own, isn't it?"

He raised a withering eyebrow. "Is that some sort of threat, desert girl--"

"I came to ask your permission to leave, Lord Babi," she said softly. "Not to be teased or taunted. It's been a year, isn't that long enough?"

Lord Babi's jaw worked in a slow circle. "Girls as young as you are shouldn't talk quite so much as you do, young Sheba."

Sheba smiled slightly. "I fear I am my father's child."

Lord Babi stared at her for a moment. He turned back to the festival silently, taking in a deep breath. "Go."

Sheba's jaw dropped. She looked at him, but he shielded his face from her as though to block out the sun. " Y-you mean . . . I . . . I can leave?"

"I said that, didn't I?" Babi muttered quietly. He motioned with long pale fingers at Iodem. "You, get rid of her. Send the men off . . ." He watched them walk toward the door, muttering, "I don't want to find her here once the festival is done."

----

Saturos watched silently while the crowd around him roared in excitement. His cloak was drawn around him tightly despite the intense heat of the low sun. His hood shadowed his face as he stared down at the young boy of Vale, clothed only in trousers, and a plated leather vest that was far too big for a boy of his size. He rolled to the side, lifting his shield up to block the blow from the massive man holding a sword to match his size. Men and women around him screamed with animal fervor as the fight progressed, jostling Saturos violently with their jumping, but he said not a word.

He'd watched two other rounds, each ending the same; Isaac the victor. Saturos had been watching each one the same as he had this one. He didn't let the bloodmadness take him. He couldn't afford to. This would be the only chance before they would follow them again, and perhaps before their two parties clashed. He watched to see what Isaac would do, to see what he remembered from the battle at the lighthouse. And, more importantly, what he didn't.

The crowd roared again, shaking the stadium with their voices. Saturos leaned forward, holding the crumbling rail for support. The man had landed a blow to Isaac. Saturos watched Isaac stumble backward, his arm bloodying his chest and the sword he held. Isaac swooned slightly, leaning all his weight on a blow the entirely missed it's target. Isaac fell to one knee. Saturos elbowed the crowd behind him, trying to stay in front. "Don't let him get up, you idiot," he hissed to himself. "Strike him now . . ."

Isaac carefully stood, his knees trembling wearily. He wiped the diamonds of water away from his face, smearing red over half of his face. Saturos slammed a fist against the banister. "Damn fool." The man tossed back his dark hair, flicking sweat into dirt. He charged Isaac, lifting his sword over his head.

Saturos watched Isaac carefully, saw his wrist hardly flicker with movement. Saturos leaned dangerously far over the edge, his nails nearly digging into the stone below him as the crowd began screaming, shaking the Colosseum. Unlike Isaac's opponent, Saturos had sensed great power within that twitch. Everything slowed to a crystal precision; the man with the claymore lifted over his head. The blade caught the light, glinting violently. Saturos shielded his eyes. He leaned forward.

He could nearly taste the dust the massive warrior kicked up behind him. His eyes stung with the sweat that dripped into Isaac's right eye, into the wound on his arm. Isaac thrust his sword into the ground, pulled off the shield that looped around his arm and dropped it. He stared at the man before him, arms ready as though to wrestle.

The crowd seemed to swell in noise, then suddenly drift into silence as the boy took a single step backward from his charging foe. At the last moment, like a someone taunting a bull, he side-stepped out of the man's path. Someone pushed Saturos, but Saturos pushed him back, not willing to be moved from his spot. The man had hurled his claymore hard into the dirt, missing his prey, but saw where it had gone to. He pulled the sword out with a mighty jerk, beginning to turn, when Isaac made the motion once more with his hand.

Before he had finished the movement, Saturos saw it; a bright shot of blinding energy focused for a split second in the child's palm, then gone from his sight. The brilliance of the glow mixed for that split second with the flash of the claymore, causing even Saturos to step back and shield his eyes.

Saturos lowered his hand. He stepped forward and looked down at the arena. He took in a sudden breath of shock, staring steadily, despite the silent pushing of those around him. The warrior before Isaac stood in shock, holding his chest where a great stone shaft had pierced him through his chest. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but a thin strip of red rolled over one lip instead. The claymore in his hands fell with a heavy clang, echoing in the suddenly quiet arena. Isaac scrambled backward hurriedly as the warrior stumbled to one knee, then fell forward in exhaustion at his feet. The boy stared at the dead man, lying in a pool on the ground. He stepped away from the body as the physicians hurried on, pulling the man out, leaving a dark trail behind him. Isaac looked up at the silent crowd, all staring at the dueling circle in horror.

Saturos watched the boy's reactions, from fear, to terror, to panic. He watched the boy wipe his black hands on his pants, looking over his spectators. This was not the Isaac Saturos had known from Mercury Lighthouse. This was something else. Somehow, Saturos felt he would not be able to meet Isaac and live to tell anyone of that engagement.

Isaac's eyes rested on the private viewing box, high above him in the prime seat of the house: Lord Babi. The crowd rested in silence, complete and total. The only sound Saturos heard was that of his own breathing.

From silence, out of the old man's box came a slow, steady clapping.

The arena erupted into hysterical cheering as the boy looked up, exhausted and overwhelmed with the mass of people. A sort of relief seemed to flush over Isaac's face as he faced the crowd that was screaming his name over and over. Saturos frowned momentarily, turning his back on the festival, pushing his way through the crowd to the outer rim of the arena.

----

Saturos found the others at the marketplace just as it began to get dark. Felix was the first to spot him. He set down the gauntlets he was examining, starting toward him.

"Saturos," he said with a light smile, brushing his hair away from his face. "Wh . . . where have you been? Menardi said you went to look for something, but we couldn't find you anywh--"

"Where is she?" Saturos asked softly.

Felix frowned. "Over there . . . w-with Jenna, why?"

"We need to leave," Saturos said flatly. "Now."

"Leave?" Felix asked, following close behind Saturos as he hurried toward the girls. "Now? Why?"

"Menardi," Saturos said, stopping just behind her.

"Saturos," Jenna murmured as Menardi set down a helm with a great sigh.

"Saturos," she gasped, stepping toward him. "We were starting to worry. I thought, maybe something had happened, but . . ." She paused, touched his cheek. "Saturos, you're so pale . . . is something wrong?"

"We need to leave," he said quietly.

"What?" Menardi asked, her face wrinkling slightly.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"I don't have time to explain," Saturos said softly. "I'll tell you on the way--"

"There's not so much rush as that."

Saturos turned to see Alex examining a long crystal mace, covered in blue gems. Saturos bristled at merely the sound of Alex's voice. "You know that there is."

Alex looked at Saturos narrowly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said off-handedly.

"Saturos," Menardi sighed. "What's going on--?"

"They're here," Saturos said, looking at Alex, who was still examining the mace. "You know it, Alex. You saw them as much as I did."

"Saw who?" asked Kraden, wandering up to the group from the herb seller's booth across the street.

"I don't know what you are talking about--"

"Isaac and his companions!" Saturos exploded. "You saw them last night as did I! I know you did!"

"Saturos," Menardi gasped quietly.

Alex stared at Saturos blankly. "I'm not quite sure what you are trying to accuse me of, Saturos--"

"Nothing," Saturos growled. "Not this time as least."

"Isaac's here?" Jenna asked quietly. "With Garet? A-and the others?"

"That isn't possible," Menardi breathed quietly. "It's too soon, far too soon for them to have--"

"We have been acting under the impression that they are only as powerful as they were when we last faced them," Saturos said quietly.

Felix frowned. "What are you suggesting?"

Saturos swallowed, looking at each of them in turn. He cleared his throat and stared at the ground. "I didn't look at ship parts."

"What?" Kraden murmured quietly.

"You lied to us?" Felix said softly.

"I couldn't have gotten into Colosso otherwise," Saturos insisted, looking at Felix a little harshly form his accusation.

"Colosso?" Alex sneered bitterly. "That's what you were wasting our money on? A bunch of half-dressed men running around, killing each other--?"

Saturos rounded on Alex. "Isaac was there."

The group fell silent.

"Isaac was in Colosso?" Jenna asked quietly, but Felix stepped forward.

"That isn't possible," he snapped. "Felix is just a little younger than I am! He couldn't be competing with--"

"I didn't believe it either," Saturos said quietly. "I didn't think it was possible for him to even enter."

"So, it wasn't him," Menardi said.

Saturos shook his head. "He'd been hand-picked by Lord Babi, last minute."

"But the men who compete in those matched are five times his size!" Alex snapped. "It would be improbable that he could possibly succeed in any sort of tournament--"

"Isaac was the victor," Saturos growled quietly. Alex fell silent.

The group gaped at Saturos in disbelief.

"What?" Menardi murmured. "That isn't possible, he's just a boy--"

"I'm only telling you what I saw," Saturos said curtly.

"How did they catch up to us so quickly?" Kraden asked.

"He's far more skilled then he was when we saw him last," Saturos said quietly. "I watched the last match. I saw him kill his opponent with raw Venus energy."

Alex frowned angrily. "That is an unfair advantage."

"One that we will be able to match," Menardi said with a nod at Saturos.

Saturos looked at her for a moment, then let out a sigh, eyed the ground. "I don't wish to challenge that statement, yet." He sighed, looked to the east. "We can't stay here."

"But," Jenna began quietly. "We've been out all day . . . can't we just rest--?"

"There's no time," Saturos said. "We need to stop at the Inn, gather our things, and head straight for Venus Lighthouse."

"No stops?" Menardi asked, confused.

Saturos nodded. "No stops."

"That's crazy," Alex growled, stepping forward. "There are some dangerous peaks between here and the lighthouse, and if we don't take every precaution--"

"If we don't take every precaution, Isaac will be upon us in no time, and as for me, I would like to avoid battle if at all possible."

"Better we meet them sooner than ill-prepared," Alex snapped back.

Saturos bristled. "Alex, I have made the decision. We leave immediately."

"You're being a fool again, Saturos," Alex said softly. Saturos turned his back on him, starting away, the others beginning to follow him. Alex stepped forward angrily. "Remember, Saturos, rash choices lead to rash consequences."

Saturos turned around. He shouldered past Menardi, striding straight toward Alex, placing both hands on the man's shoulders and shoving hard. "I'm tired of you and these little masked threats you try to hide behind those little jibs of yours--"

"Don't touch me," Alex growled pushing him back.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Saturos growled.

Alex glared at him. "Don't toy with me, Saturos."

"What?" Saturos taunted quietly, pushing his shoulder with one hand, Alex swinging out to slap him away. "You think you are better than me? Better than us?"

"Saturos, stop," Menardi said quietly, pulling at his arm, but he jerked away from her touch.

Alex sneered, raising an eyebrow. "You? Calling me arrogant?"

"Was I not clear enough?" Saturos growled.

"Everyone just calm down," Menardi said, this time touching Alex who shrugged her hand off.

"A little like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" Alex purred quietly, his eyes filled with mischief.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Saturos demanded.

"You think we don't notice it?" Alex snapped. "The way you walk around like you are in charge--"

"I am in charge," Saturos growled. "I was sent here to oversee this mission, and I won't be harassed by--"

"No, Saturos," Alex snapped. "You act like you are far above all of us; as though our opinions mean absolutely nothing, because your always right anyway."

"I listen to you plenty!" Saturos said in a high laugh of disdain. "That's all I can do! You never stop talking!"

"You dirty--!"

Menardi attempted to push them apart as Alex lunged at Saturos. "Both of you! Stop it--!" She tried to step between them. Alex swung at Saturos, but somehow the blow landed on Menardi. They both stopped at her soft gasp of pain, pulling away from the fight. Saturos took Menardi close to him, looking at her face. He gently touched her eye as Menardi's surprised breathing began to slow. "Are you alright?" he asked, she hissing as he fingered a tender spot.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing him away. "It was just a little accident--"

"She's bleeding," Felix murmured, as Menardi's face turned to him.

She quickly lifted a hand over her eye, but it was too late. Saturos took her hand, stopping the gesture. He gently touched the spot just below the inner corner of her eye. "Good heavens and sages," he murmured, wiping a bit of blood away, it instantly resurfacing.

Menardi tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "It's just a little scratch," she stammered, trying to cover her eye, but he held her back.

"Can you see?"

"I can see fine," she growled a little irritably, finally breaking free of him. "It was probably an accident."

Saturos glared at Alex. "An accident meant for me."

"What?" Alex gasped.

"You tried to hit me, didn't you?" Saturos demanded, stepping toward him. "Would you have just plowed through Jenna or Felix the way you did her if one of them had stepped in the way?"

"It was an accident!" Alex screamed furiously.

"Saturos, just stop!" Felix shouted.

Saturos turned, looking at Felix. "What? Do you think he should get away with what he did?"

Felix looked around frantically, but no one answered for him. "It . . . it was just an accident. I mean, he . . . he wasn't trying to kill anyone--"

"One day he's throwing punches, the next, he may be throwing knives," Saturos growled, glaring at Alex coldly.

Alex glared at him. "I'd never knowingly put us in danger, Saturos--"

"You mean, put yourself in danger," Saturos snapped. "It seems rather convenient that you were at Mercury Lighthouse and still came out unscathed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you watch out for one thing and one thing only, your own interests!"

"I can't help it if you're too clumsy to defend yourself!" Alex snarled.

Saturos flushed angrily. "I bet he figured a way to slow us on purpose."

"What?" Alex gasped.

"You've been trying to lead them to us," Saturos said. "Help that little bitch of yours now that the Mercury Lighthouse is lit."

Alex stepped to Saturos, his jaw clenched tightly. "I should kill you for that."

"Would you like to try?" Saturos growled, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Alex tilted his chin up. "Despite what you've said, I actually know the odds. I'm not going to willingly go into a battle I might not win." He shook his head. "I've been giving everything to this project, Saturos. Isn't that enough?"

"No. Everything isn't good enough," Saturos said. "If you aren't giving yourself, then you might as well leave."

"Wasn't it _you_ that tried to remind _me_ that _we_ were on the same side this morning?" Alex growled.

"I know I'm on the same side I began on," Saturos said softly. "Are you?"

Alex felt his jaw clench tight, his anger ready to get the better of him as Saturos turned his back on him. He started toward the inn, the others slowly following. He put his hand on Menardi's shoulder, but she shrugged it off, stepping away from him, but making no move to avoid him when he bridged that gap. Felix stopped short, looked back at Alex as the others faded away. He stepped back. "Are you coming?" he asked softly.

Alex glanced at him. "At least one person hasn't forgotten me." He sighed, starting toward him.

"Saturos hasn't forgotten," Felix said with a slight shrug. "He just . . . gets upset., sometimes."

Alex let out a slight snort. "Forgets . . ." He looked at Felix, lifting his chin high. "Well, someday soon, I'll make an impression too deep for even Saturos to forget."

(A/N: Okay, I know a billion peopel are going to kill me for that ending, but I actually just took a chunk of dialogue out of this chapter that is going to transfer over. hint NO!! Don't listen, Felix! Alex is trying to poison your mind!!! . . . anyway, a lotta tension in this chapter, but this is just the beginning! So if we like the drama, we like the action stuff going on, it will continue all the way to the end, unless I'm told otherwise . . . and if that is the case: please review! Did the Colosso thing work out okay? Are my portrayals believable? How is Sheba turning out so far? Anything we didn't like? PLEASE R&R!!!)


	19. Part 19: Involuntary Heroism

(A/N: WHEW!!! Okay, SO sorry this has taken an insanely long time to finally post. I know, I know. I've been slacking on my fan author duties of posting, but let me state my case! My darling little brother decided that he would steal my CD drive, and put it in his computer. Little did he realize, he was so rough that he damaged my computer and lost whatever was on there. FORTUNATELY, I had this document on MY zip disk.

Unfortunately, there was no zip drive on any other computer within my reach! SOB!! However, jedigrl2001 was wise and wreaked havoc upon her brother's computer to get the zip disk installed on his computer.

UNFORTUNATELY, I was also in a musical and have been stuck in this STUPID BUILDING for over thirteen hours daily. That's like working overtime without being paid. It's fun . . . but not for thirteen hours. HOWEVER, it came to pass, that jedigrl2001 finished the musical, and finally posted.

I know I have gotten a BUTT-LOAD of reviews! I have been feeling so guilty for not being able to post. But now that I've finally recovered all my stuff, I can finally post. I will review the past reviews as soon as I post again. I'M SO SORRY!! BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'VE GOTTEN YOUR REVIEWS ON E-MAIL!!!

(A/N on the A/N: ... Okay, wrote the above and below earlier part today. I was able to access the internet . . . but not post, yet. grr... -- # . . . And its already 7:17 MST. But, as a plus, I GOT THE REVIEWS! They're at the end for those who care to read! And yes, I respond to EVERYONE. Check and see if you don't believe me . . . unless, that . . . er, is that you, uh, just sent in the review as I'm writing it... In that case, you'll have to wait for next time.)

This piece is ENORMOUS and starting to feel real heavy. This piece gets darker with every post, so hopefully we'll be just past Final Scene-ish area by the time we reach the final post . . . the final post sniff that's so hard to think about. But for those who are freaking, don't worry; I've already got the sequel planned. . But here is this piece. Finally going through the desert, and this time, I kept in the small features of the desert, and gathered what I could from the ambushed soldiers. Here we go, read and I'll just shut up now. Enjoy! )

Part Nineteen: Barren Air

Saturos stood at the top of a long plateau, looking down on the barren brown wasteland they called Gondowan.

Menardi sighed next to him. "That must be the next town down in that ravine."

Saturos nodded, glancing at the map. "Suhalla . . ."

Menardi watched him as he started down the outcropping. "We should stop there for the night, shouldn't we?" she asked quietly.

Saturos shook his head, dropping down onto another layer of rock below, then holding his hand up to help her down. "We don't have time."

"We have to make camp sometime," Menardi warned him, hopping down beside him.

Saturos sighed. "We'll reach Suhalla long before sundown. We'd be wasting daylight."

Menardi shook her head. "But Alex said that—"

Saturos silenced her with a look. She sighed, glaring at him slightly as he started away from her. He slid down a bit of rock, landing cat-like on a pile of fine red sand, looking up at Menardi. She followed the path he'd taken, hardly arousing a cloud on her landing. Saturos had already started away without her. She groaned. "Saturos?"

"What?" he asked, almost a mumble.

"Stop moving," she said quietly. "For just a moment, relax—"

"I can't relax!" he shouted, rounding on her. "How can I relax when I know that hardly a day behind me is a boy who could bring about the entire destruction of Prox? Of Weyard! Relax, Menardi? I can't relax! I'm carrying the fate of the world on my shoulders—!"

"That's only because you won't share it!" she suddenly exploded. Saturos looked at her, taken aback by her rage. She took in a deep breath, but the tear had already curled from her eye down her cheek.

Saturos sighed. "Menardi . . ."

She pushed his hand away and quickly flicked the drop from her cheek. "Don't," she mumbled, turning her back on him and starting away.

He groaned. "Now what?" he asked, a little more harshly than he meant to.

She turned to him. "Don't give me that."

"Give you what?"

"That tone. Like you haven't done anything wrong."

"But I haven't!"

She began away, Saturos sighing and hurrying after her. "Wait, Menardi . . . just . . ." He reached for her hand. "Just talk to me—"

"I sick of talking!" she snapped, tearing away from him. "Every time I try to talk with you, we end up fighting!"

Saturos frowned. "That isn't true."

"Yes, it is!" she said, her voice rising in pitch as she collapsed against the side of the rock. She slid down, sitting in the sand and letting out a weak sigh of angst. She ran her hands through her now unruly hair, looking up at Saturos, water lining the bottoms of her eyes. "I don't know what's happened to you, Saturos."

"Nothing's happened to me," he murmured, walking and taking a seat beside her. He tries to put his arm around her

She shrugged away his hand from her shoulder. "You're wrong . . . you've been different ever since we left Tolbi."

Saturos sighed. "Menardi, you know why I've been troubled. Isaac and his group—"

"This isn't just about them!" Menardi said, shoving herself to her feet and rounding on him. "Saturos, there's something wrong. Not with you, but with all of us. It's almost like . . ." She sighed, pressing a cold hand to her hot face. "Like we're rotting away from the inside."

Saturos stared at her. "I don't understand."

Menardi sighed, folding her arms around her waist. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, I can't fix what I don't know about," Saturos said with an exasperated laugh.

She sighed, her mouth going through the motions. She let out a slight growl in her throat. "It's just all of us!" she finally sputtered. "When we first started out, we . . . there was something there that we had . . . that's gone now." She fell quiet. "It's been gone since . . ." She sighed.

"Since we left Mercury Lighthouse."

Saturos took in a deep breath through his nose. "When Alex saw that girl of his . . . Mia, he started to . . . change—"

"It wasn't just Alex, Saturos," Menardi said curtly.

Saturos looked at her roughly. "I'm just being cautious."

"But mistrusting Alex?" Menardi said. "Saturos, he knows those beacons need to be lit as much as we do. Why would he betray us?"

"I don't know," Saturos said. "All I know is something has changed inside of him; something that moved him. It is no longer there . . . it's as though his heart had changed."

"Are you a mind reader now?" Menardi asked with a slight sneer, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said I was," Saturos said. "I'm only telling you what I've felt being around him. He doesn't seem sincere anymore."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Saturos sighed, brushing the hair from his face. "Look, I've been trying. I really have. But Alex seems to be constantly belittling me, or trying to take charge, or—"

"It doesn't matter who's in charge," Menardi said quietly. "You need to stop thinking about this like that."

Saturos sighed, shaking his head. "You aren't understanding me. I-I don't want to let my guard down."

Menardi shook her head, standing and walking away from him.

"Menardi," Saturos said slowly moving to his feet. "Menardi, wait . . ." She reluctantly stopped, hardly glancing over her shoulder at him. Saturos looked at her desperately. "You have to trust me on this."

"On what?" she said quietly. "That Alex is planning to kill us all for some alternate plan to take over the world?"

Saturos groaned, running a hand through his hair. "No, that's not it. It . . ." He took in a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes. "It isn't so much Alex," he quietly confessed

Menardi paused, turned and looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Alex isn't what is keeping me so much on edge," Saturos repeated flatly.

Menardi frowned. "Is it Isaac?"

Saturos shook his head.

"Then what is it."

Saturos swallowed. "The lighthouse."

"What lighthouse?" Menardi asked.

Saturos sighed. "Venus. The closer I get, the more I feel that . . ." He motioned helplessly with his hand. "That we're running toward some . . . something larger than we can handle. Larger than you, larger than me or Alex or Felix. All of us." He sighed, shaking his head. "Something isn't right, Menardi."

She eyed the ground, slowly stepping toward him. She rested her hand on the Venus and Jupiter Stars, still attached to her belt. "Maybe it's us," she murmured.

Saturos shook his head, taking her forearms. "We're doing the right thing," he said quietly, pulling her close. "And we're doing it for the right reasons." He bristled slightly, clenched his teeth. "Even if Isaac and his little band doesn't think so—"

Menardi winced. "Saturos . . ."

Saturos looked down at her. "Yes?"

She swallowed, finally bringing herself to look up into his eyes. "Do you truly feel that we will fight them?"

Saturos waited a long moment. "Yes," he quietly murmured.

"When?"

He swallowed. "If not before we reach the lighthouse, then perhaps there."

Menardi quietly cursed, leaning her head forward against his chest and shutting her eyes. She tried to slow her breath, to push down the sobs that were rushing up her throat, but they escaped in small struggled bursts. She shook her head. "This is too much . . ."

"It is too much for anyone," Saturos murmured.

Menardi pulled away and pressed a hand to her face, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She finally slowed her breathing, managed to regain some composure. She looked at him, sighing, "Saturos, what are we supposed to do? This task is impossible . . ."

"I know," he murmured, shutting his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.

"We don't even have a Jupiter Adept," she murmured with a bitter laugh.

Saturos sighed, holding her tightly. "I kn—"

"Then what must we do?" she whispered, almost panicking. "We are opposed at every turn."

Saturos's breathing shook slightly as he struggled to maintain his serenity. Menardi felt his body go rigid under her hands. She could feel the rage moving under his skin. He took in a sharp breath. "If only Isaac and his companion had died in that foolish eruption, we would have had no problems to begin with."

Menardi shut her eyes tightly. "We have no idea what he's done to our reputation in towns we've already visited."

"He may even go ahead of us and ruin our chance of passing through anywhere else," Saturos growled quietly.

Menardi pulled back, glanced at Saturos. "This boy . . . he is strong?"

Saturos lifted his chin. "A worthy opponent, but then again . . ." He shrugged. "We are no longer at Mercury Lighthouse."

Menardi nodded. "And the Venus Lighthouse will refill our power."

"True," Saturos murmured.

Menardi paused thoughtfully, her jaw tense and eyes focused. She felt a slight warmth in her chest as the thought came, an expansion of emotion within her. She breathed in deeply. "We have only thus far lit one of the four beacons." Her she felt that rage in her moving as she'd felt it in Saturos. Her jaw set as she shut her eyes tightly. Her breathing slowed to a ragged, controlled breath. "I will not have Karst, Agatio, Puelle, or anyone else dear to me involved in this."

Saturos frowned slightly. "What are you saying?"

Menardi lifted her chin high, looking at Saturos calmly, though the intensity flickered in her eyes. "Saturos . . . we cannot afford to risk having this Isaac ruining our single chance to do this."

Saturos looked at her, curious from the tone she'd used.

Menardi turned her face away slightly and gave him a sidelong glance. "Perhaps this Isaac is a problem best eliminated early on in our campaign."

Saturos nodded slowly. "_Anyone_ who stands against us is best eliminated early on."

Menardi took in a breath, shaking in anticipation. "We could not afford to lose."

"We won't," Saturos said firmly, pulling her close.

Menardi sighed, contented for a moment. She paused. she pulled back and looked at Saturos. "What about Felix?"

Saturos's jaw set. "Felix will have to make a choice. We can do nothing but hope it is the right one."

"And Alex?"

Saturos sneered. "Alex pretends to be stronger than he really is. If he does prove disloyal to our cause, it will be no difficult task in removing him." Saturos's eyes suddenly flickered with the fire Menardi recognized now in her own self. His jaw set. "Alexim of Imil has been a thorn in my side for long enough."

He stepped back, holding her by her forearms. He nodded at her slightly. "We can't tell either of them. They both care too much for Isaac and his companions. At this point, we can't afford to take any risks."

Menardi nodded. "We'll take the quickest path to the lighthouse, stay one step ahead of Isaac and his little group."

"Even if it means cutting down anything . . . or anyone that is standing in our way," Saturos murmured darkly. He stepped away, offering her his hand. "Come. We'll be missed at camp."

"You don't think I'm trying to kill you all, do you?"

Felix looked up, startled by the sudden question. He saw Alex, lounging in the meager shade of a rock, eyeing his canteen silently. "What?" he stammered. "Well . . . no, I guess not—"

"If anything, it would be Saturos who is the dangerous one in our group," Alex said quietly, examining the inside of the flask before taking a long sip. He lowered it with a grateful sigh. He let out a sudden laugh. "Saturos . . . he thinks he's so _strong_ and _powerful_ . . ." He looked at Felix with a slight grin. "He's no better than any of us are."

Felix said nothing.

Alex sat up completely, looking at him intently. "Felix," he said softly. "Mark my words: Saturos will be trouble before our task is complete . . ." He looked at his canteen again. "Both of those damn Proxinians will."

Felix looked over where Jenna was catnapping beneath a stone outcropping on the canyon wall and Kraden dozed slightly. "Menardi doesn't get angry like Saturos does," Felix murmured, watching them.

Alex lifted his chin, motioning to Jenna. "Look at your sister," he murmured. He looked at Felix raising an eyebrow. "You care for her . . . don't you?"

Felix paused, confused. "What? Of course I do. But what does th—"

"If I recall, Menardi threatened to kill her not too far back," Alex commented casually.

Felix frowned. His breathing slowed. "Menardi? She . . . what—?"

"Back at Mercury Lighthouse," Alex said softly. "She told Jenna she'd make her pay. Told you to keep her in line if you wanted to keep her from harm."

Felix's breathing picked up as he shook his head. "N-no . . . That was when they were on bad terms. Jenna and Menardi get along now. They . . . they don't—"

"Don't tell me you actually trust them," Alex said, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Alex stood walking to where Felix sat and took a seat beside him. He glanced at the boy. "Did you know that Saturos threatened my life?"

Felix let out a slight breath of nervous air. "Wha—n-no . . . Saturos wouldn't—"

"You don't think so?" Alex asked. When Felix looked at him fearfully he chuckled slightly to himself. He glanced at his canteen. "Oh, no . . . I don't suppose you would think so. After all, the way they talk about you—"

"Talk about me?" Felix asked.

Alex smiled slightly, his tongue running over his bottom teeth. "You know, he . . . He talks about you more as though you're an animal, rather than a person."

Felix felt something inside of him ache. He struggled to breathe. "He . . . he what—?"

"They both do," Alex murmured. "They seem to have you wrapped around their finger. Almost like a child and a dog. Of course they don't treat you badly. When you train an animal, you praise it, reward it, make it feel that it is loved. That way it doesn't turn on you wh—"

"He said that?" Felix asked, his face portraying his horror.

Alex looked at him, his face falling. "Why . . . yes. Felix, I . . . I thought you knew. Thought you at least had some idea—"

"No!" Felix gasped quietly. "No, he . . ." He pressed a hand to his forehead. "Saturos has always been like—"

"A father?" Alex pinged helpfully. "An . . . oh, how did he put it? Older brother? That's how he imagined you would feel. 'If he only knew,' he kept laughing."

Felix eyed the ground.

Alex leaned toward him, looking around and lowering his voice to a whisper. "You should hear what they say about Jenna."

Felix tensed, said nothing as Alex motioned at the young girl with his head. "They think she's slowing us down . . . think both of them are slowing us down." He smiled slightly. "They wanted to find some way to . . . ease our burden, I believe they said."

Felix looked at him. "Saturos and Menardi wouldn't—"

"I never said they would," Alex said, quickly raising his hand in defense. "I'm only telling you what I heard." He shook his head, sighing. "Oh, Felix, Felix . . . I only hope you don't put your trust in the wrong place . . ." He looked at Felix, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "It could have everlasting repercussions."

Felix looked up as Saturos and Menardi returned, walking briskly. Saturos grabbed a sack, lying against a rock, looking at Felix. He kicked his boot lightly. "Come, Felix," he said, motioning. "We have only a little further to the village."

Alex looked at Felix who was suddenly distraught. He watched Saturos as he walked away, then carefully picked himself up, dusting off the red sand that clung to him. He glanced at Alex who raised an eyebrow at him then walked past him, following after Saturos.

Menardi nudged Jenna with the toe of her boot. "Up, Jenna," she murmured softly, then turned and followed after Saturos, dryly remarking, "We wouldn't want you to be left behind."

Felix eyed the two doubtfully, swallowing in attempt to wet his throat, but his mouth was strangely dry.

Saturos was still at the lead when they walking into the meager excuse for a town. Only three small buildings: an armory, a hospice, and a worn excuse for an inn. The other homes hardly constituted as buildings, great piles of weathered brick that looked ready to collapse at any moment.

Saturos motioned with his head at the center of the town, a small, rusting pump that ran to the underground well. "Come on," he said, starting over, the others trickling after him. "I don't want to have anyone without water when we pass through the desert." He waited until Menardi had opened her canteen and nodded at him. He began pumping, glancing up at the sky as he did.

"We should be crossing the desert by the time nightfalls," he said quietly as Menardi switched her canteen with his, waiting for it to fill. "It should be easier that way."

"Besides," Kraden said. "We do have a Water Adept with us."

Saturos glanced at Alex momentarily, both pairs of eyes flashing in challenge. He went back to his pumping, Felix now filling his and Jenna's flasks. "True," he said dryly. "But I'd rather not depend on a single source. It can prove unreliable."

Alex stepped up to the pump, eyeing Saturos with pure malice. "Pardon?" Alex growled as pleasantly as possible through his teeth.

Saturos didn't even flinch. "Nothing, Alex," he murmured, returning to pumping.

Sheba weakly fought against the woven bonds that tied her wrists and arms behind her back. She was gagged tightly at the mouth and blindfolded too tightly across the face. Raw sores had begun to form where the rope rubbed against her skin, and her head and body ached horribly. She hardly dared to sleep. During the day she was made to walk alongside the horses like a common pack animal, carrying what leftover gear couldn't be stuffed on the horses backs. And by night . . .

She struggled violently, but they always won. And the less she struggled, the less she was beaten. The soldiers of Tolbi all knew that were strong enough to take any city by force, then why not her? She had tried to run away once the first night, when her legs allowed her to move without pain. She escaped from the tent, still blindfolded and bound, blindly wandering through the desert. They had caught her again, beat her for her insolence in addition to her punishment. They made her carry a great deal more than the amount she should have been carrying. Many times that day she felt more that she was being dragged by the horse than actually walking beside it.

But she would have rathered such a punishment as that.

She could hear the soldiers outside of the tent, drinking and gambling. Their speech was slurred from the heavy alcohol and lack of sleep. Sometimes, like the second night, they drank enough that they hardly bothered her at all. But other nights, their gambling wasn't enough.

Sheba had tried screaming before, even though it was muffled by the gag. One of the guards rudely reminded her that they were the only people for miles around. She felt as though they had been wandering for much longer than they should have been. With horses, they could have easily reached Lalivero in three or four days. She didn't need to be told. She already knew they were taking their time.

She winced at the sound of one of the men breaking a bottle of ale against a stone, heard the door of the tent ruffle open. She kept her breathing slow. She would not give them the satisfaction of a sob.

Felix held up the torch to the map Saturos had flattened against a large stone. He glanced up at the sky, high above the canyon walls. "But if we took the path into the eastern canyon, we should nearly be to the southern pass."

Menardi sighed, shaking her head. "We're lost."

"No," Saturos murmured. "Just confused for the moment. Now when did you say we turned into the path here?"

Felix shook his head. "I didn't say that."

Saturos looked at him harshly. "But I thought you told me—"

"No," Felix insisted quickly. "I said nothing."

"This never would have happened if we had simply camped near the canyon like I suggested, Saturos," Alex growled irritably.

Saturos rounded on him. "Well, Alexim, if you have any ideas that won't lead to our certain destruction, I'd be willing to hear them."

"Perhaps we should camp the night," Alex said curtly.

"And risk meeting up with our little group of friends?" Saturos asked dryly.

Kraden stepped between the two, taking the torch from Felix and pointing at the map. "I think we should go a little farther and see if we can find the marker for this southern passage into the lower valley. Hmm?"

Alex glowered at Saturos as he silently nodded. "That will be fine, Kraden," he murmured.

Felix began folding up the map as Kraden led the way into the darkness of the canyon. He headed the group, Saturos falling just behind him, Menardi and Jenna taking up the rear with another torch.

They had been walking for long enough that Saturos was ready to, himself, suggest camping for the night, when they rounded the corner into a large opening. The vast star-filled sky lay open above the mouth of the canyon and in the corner, a small camp was set up.

"Who in their right minds would camp in a place like this?" Menardi asked.

Saturos squinted. "I don't know . . . best not to bother them."

Felix stepped up next to Saturos, matching his stride. "Why don't we stop and ask them where we are?"

"We don't know them," Saturos said. "The last thing we need is to expose ourselves to someone who could tell Isaac and those others where we—"

"They're Tolbi guards," Alex said, watching the group.

Saturos frowned. "How can you tell?"

Alex shrugged. "The armor for one. The second?" He grinned slightly. "They're all as drunk as fools the moment they're away from their posts."

"All the more reason not to speak to them," Saturos said. "Drunken men can be dangerous."

Felix paused, glancing at Saturos. "I could go over there."

Saturos stopped. He turned to look at Felix. "What?"

"I could go over there and ask for directions," Felix said quietly. "They'd be less likely to remember me than a Proxinian or a Imilian. And Kraden can't go, because he worked for Babi. They might know him."

Kraden nodded. "The boy does have a point."

Saturos sighed, frowned slightly and gave a harsh nod. "Go. We'll stand here . . . just in case anything should happen," he added quietly.

Felix gave a curt nod, jogging over toward the camp. Saturos took in a deep breath as a slight night breeze whisked past his face, stirring his hair. Menardi stepped up beside Saturos. "Are you sure that was wise? Sending him to speak to Tolbi guards?"

"Felix is no fool," Saturos murmured. "He'll cover our tracks as best he can."

"What if things should turn for the worst?"

Saturos gave a slight laugh. "They already are at their worst, Menardi."

Felix carefully approached the camp, calm and casual. The fire has begun to smolder, and not one of the men seemed sober enough to realize they should put another log on. One of the soldiers, a corn-haired man with an unruly beard, tinted with grey, pressed a bottle sloppily to his lips, tilting his head back as Felix cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

The men all stopped, gaping at him in confusion. The blonde motioned to him with his bottle. "Eh, wha you wan', boy?"

Another sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Ca't you shee 'at we're . . . busy?"

The other men began to laugh as Felix swallowed hard. "I . . . I apologize. It's just . . ." He glanced back at Saturos and the others nervously. He turned to the inebriated guards again, his clothes ruffling slightly from the breeze. "My caravan has become confused, you see . . . We're trying to find the path into the Southern Canyon."

One of the guards grinned toothily at him, his eyes glazed with stupor. "Ca't 'elp you there . . . boy. We don' gots no map."

"Hey, Jacques," the blonde hiccupped. "Don' Nael havah map?"

"Yeah," another guard muttered. "He knows where we are . . ."

"He's busy, kid," a dark-haired guard laughed, the others chuckling drunkenly. "You'll 'ave to come back . . . lay-der."

Felix glanced back at Saturos, swallowing. "Pardon, sirs, but this is a little urgent."

The dark-haired guard looked shocked. He stumbled to his feet, walking toward Felix threateningly. "You contradictin' me, boy? I told you, the boss is busy."

Felix stepped back as the man drew closer. "I-I'm sorry. I only meant that—"

"There ya go again!" the man growled. "Con'trickin' me! You know what I oghta do ta you?"

Felix held his hands out, trying to ward the man away. "Listen, sir, I-I didn't mean for—"

"Don' push me!" the man growled furiously, weakly slapping away Felix's hands from in front of him. "You . . . pushy little brat." He poked at Felix's chest with his bottle, spilling a little on his chest. "You come 'round here, thinkin' you bedder than us?" He sniffed, taking a long gulp from his bottle. "I show you who . . . bedder."

Felix blanched at the guard thrust his bottle against a rock shattering it. He swallowed. "No, sir," he stammered as the other guards laughed, the one before him closing in. "You don't understand. I—"

The door of the ten flung itself open, a man coming out and quickly pushing it shut behind him. He pulled his belt on, clasping it. His dark eyes surveyed the group levelly. "Sounds like a damn pack of wolves fighting over a scrap out here," he growled. Felix could tell by the way the man carried himself that he was quite sober. From the look of him, he seemed to be the leader. He glanced at Felix, then at the guard that was hassling him. "Anyone want to tell me what happened here?"

The dark haired turned to him, pointing at Felix. "This kid come barginto our camp, an' stars tellin' us—"

"I was asking the boy," the guard murmured quietly.

The guard paused, looking at Felix and stumbling over to his earlier spot. The blonde guard began to laugh, pointing at the dark-haired. "The cap'n tol' youda—"

"Raeol," the man snapped. He looked at Felix, stepping past his men and holding his hand out to Felix who took it. "My apologies, boy. My men have been . . ." He smiled slightly, looking at the guards who began to giggle. "Celebrating." He looked back at Felix, putting both hands behind his back. "I'm Tanael," he said quietly, yet loud enough to be heard over the desert wind. "Whatever you need I'm sure I can provide for you."

Felix sighed gratefully. "Thank you, sir," he said. He motioned behind himself with one hand at the group. "My caravan has become inexorably lost, and we were wondering if you could point us in the right direction for the Southern Cany—"

The man smiled, held up a hand. "Don't worry. Let me grab my map and I'll show you where you need to go."

Felix nodded gratefully as the man hurried into his tent, pulling the door shut behind him. He came back out, a map and compass in his hands. He gave a knowing glance to one of the guards who moved to sit right in front of the entryway. Tanael nodded at Felix as he spread the map out on a stone near the fire. Felix crouched down next to him.

"Now, if you look, we're about here," he said, pointing to a small outcropping.

"Oh," Felix gasped. "That explains everything! We thought we were here—"

"No wonder you're so confused," the man chuckled. "Now, if you follow this curve down into the path here, you should see a large outcropping that looks like a—"

Felix's ears pricked up as a sharp noise came from inside the tent. He glanced at the tent, everyone falling silent. He looked at Tanael who was suddenly tense. "What was that?"

"Wind," Tanael said quickly, his hair stirring around his face as he glared at Felix. He sniffed slightly. "Probably a storm coming up. Now, as I was saying, you'll come to an outcropping resembling a wolf. When you reach that, you'll turn— "

Another sound, a high whine though not so much as an animal's would be. Felix frowned, looking at the tent. "That doesn't sound like the wind."

Tanael watched him worriedly, his jaw tight. He looked at his men, one of whom nodded and moved to pick up his weapon. Tanael looked at Felix. "Well, what else could it be?"

"It sounded like . . ." Felix frowned. "Like a person—"

"Don't be foolish," Tanael growled, holding down the map as the wind began picking up slightly. "Now, by that time, you should reach—"

Felix heard it again. He stood, looking at the tent. He started toward it, Tanael stepping in front of him, and a few of the other men rising. Felix swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, sirs, but that sound is not the wind."

Tanael rose, looking at Felix challengingly. "Then perhaps it is none of your business."

Felix glanced over Tanael's shoulder as the sound came again, one of the men rising. "I'll shuddher up," he growled lightly, going into the tent.

Tanael looked at Felix hard as the shouting continued until the sound of a blow cracked inside the tent. Crying ensued along with the sounds of a quiet struggle. The captain sighed. "Perhaps you'd better leave."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Felix murmured shakily.

Tanael lifted his chin proudly, his eyes darkening. "I don't have to tell you anything, boy."

"What is in—"

"Look," Tanael growled, grabbing Felix's shirt and yanking him close. "I don't care who you are. If you aren't going to leave, then I'm going to have to make you leave."

Felix tried to break away, but the captain shoved him back against the large stone. Felix felt a sharp pain enter his head as it slammed against the rock. He opened his eyes right as the captain flung his fist at Felix's gut. He doubled over, letting out a quiet curse from the pain as he dropped to his knees. Tanael scoffed slightly, his men behind him laughing and cheering as he kicked the boy.

Felix could taste the blood in his mouth by the time the second kick had landed in his stomach. He coughed it up, trying to breathe, but the wind was knocked out of him. The man kicked him over, onto his side where he lay. After a moment, he tried to get up, stopping when he saw the pair of boots in front of him. "Come on, brat," he growled. "Get up."

Felix weakly struggled, his elbows shaking as he pulled himself up. The man kicked him again. "Get up, damn it!"

Felix felt the movement above him, looked up and saw the reaction of Tanael's face as the blade was thrust sharply in front of it. Felix heard the wind whistling around his ears, heard just over the strength of a whisper, "You touch him one more time, I will slit you from throat to navel."

Tanael stepped back, his clothes whipping around from the suddenly rapid wind. Felix felt a strong hand grab his, helping him to his feet. Felix looked at Saturos, angrily staring at the suddenly worried Tanael. He glanced at Felix, nodded at him. "You alright?"

Felix reached up, touching the corner of his mouth, pulling back a finger covered in red. He hardly nodded, wiping his hand on his pants. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Saturos handed Felix to Alex, who helped him reorient himself, as he approached the head captain. The man stumbled backwards, holding up his hands. "My Lord Merchant," he stammered, suddenly pale. "This has all been a very big mista—"

"You and your men would be so bold as to attack a young boy for asking for directions?" Saturos growled, grabbing the man by the collar and holding his blade against the man's throat. "I'd heard of the legendary valor of the guards of Tolbi," he sneered dryly. "But never for once had I thought—"

"He was trying to rob us!" the man insisted, gasping as Saturos lifted him off the ground.

"Do you honestly think I don't know my own companion better than that?!" he roared over the wind, which had suddenly grown quite strong. The other guards scrambled away fearfully, leaving their whimpering commander to fend for himself.

Alex looked at Felix as he pressed a hand to his forehead, shaking off his nausea. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Felix coughed, shielding his eyes as the sand began to beat against his face. The little tent near the camp began to beat itself furiously against the wind, the door fluttering opened and closed. Felix squinted as Alex suddenly let go, looking upwards in horror. Felix watched carefully as he saw inside the tent once again. He gasped. "There's someone _inside_ that tent," he gasped, hurrying over toward the camp, despite the shouting of Tanael.

"Oh, my . . ." Alex murmured, looking up as the winds suddenly grew worse.

Saturos shook the man roughly. "And if you ever, _ever_—"

"Saturos?" Alex gasped as Felix stumbled through the camp toward the tent.

"What?" he growled, looking over his shoulder at the four who were staring upwards in terror.

Alex pointed. "Look!"

Saturos dropped the captain who scrambled to his feet staring up at the storm with Saturos. The Proxinian's heart stopped. "Oh, my—"

Felix hurried into the tiny tent, pulling down the pile of crates that blocked the figure tied to the tent's post, frantically jumping over and pulling out his knife. He froze.

It was a girl.

He heard shouting outside, hurriedly dropping to his knees and beginning to cut at the bonds on the girl's wrists, tied at the top of the pole, over her head. She gave a quiet scream beneath the gag, Felix quickly trying to quiet her. He reached down for the blindfold. "It's alright," he cooed quietly. "It's alright . . . I'm not here to hurt you."

He pulled the blindfold off, the folds of fabric impressed into her skin as bruises. Her green eyes looked at him fearfully, then curiously. He touched her cheek gently, then reach up and continued working on the bonds on her wrists. He felt the girl shaking slightly as she silently cried, letting him work. He looked at the rope, wondering why his knife hadn't cut through yet, seeing that he had only made a small indentation into the surface. He frowned, pressing harder.

Felix looked up in shock as the doorway flung itself open, Saturos scrambling over to where he sat by the girl. "Felix!" he gasped, freezing instantly as he saw the young woman strapped to the pole.

"She's hurt," Felix stammered, cutting at the rope, but not seeming to make any progress. "We need to—"

"It's too late!" Saturos said, grabbing for Felix's arm. "Leave her—!"

"What?" Felix gasped, pulling away. "I can't!"

Saturos glared at him. "Felix, we don't have any time!"

"I won't leave her here!" he shouted back, focusing all of his attention on the rope.

Saturos growled deeply in his throat, slamming a furious hand on one of the crates. He pulled out his own dagger, jumping over the crates. The girl looked up at him fearfully as he shoved Felix out of his way and began working on the rope. "You get her elbows," he barked quickly.

Felix quickly cut through the single band of thin cording just as Saturos finished the top. He pulled the girl up, pushing her at Felix as he flung a box out of their path. He looked at Felix who was holding the girl who was staring up at him in a mix of fear and awe. Saturos felt his impatience surge through him. "Felix! Now!!"

Felix quickly scooped the fragile girl up in his arms, hurrying through the doorway as Saturos held it open. He froze, looking up into the storm as Alex and Menardi struggled against the wind. "What in the . . ."

Menardi gasped as the enormous creature lunged at her, growling ferociously. She swung out with her scythe, scratching the beast cleanly across it's left eye. It withdrew, screeching in rage as she scrambled backward behind a rock for shelter. She tried to breath, but the sand seemed to buffet her at every turn. She fumbled for her headband, pulling it down to cover her mouth.

"Menardi?!" Alex shouted at her from a nearby stone.

"Nothing!" she yelled back, her entire body trembling from the adrenaline that rushed through her. "It's too strong!"

Alex cursed. "Use your psynergy!" he roared.

She glared at him, looking at the others in the group that had tried to hide under a rock for protection. "I tried!" She looked back at the beast who was frantically combing the sand for her. "It does nothing! Only seems to make him angrier!"

Alex cursed, watching the beast momentarily until it seemed safe. He darted from his shelter toward Menardi, diving behind the rock with her. Kraden rushed over only a mere moment later. They looked at her, Alex breathing heavily through his sleeve which he pressed to his face. "Are you injured?"

"No," Menardi murmured. "Not yet."

"And you and Jenna?" he asked Kraden.

"Well enough," he called through his collar. "But if this storm continues, that won't last for much longer." He glanced at Menardi. "Your psynergy only seems to be irritating it."

"I know," Menardi sighed tiredly. "And I can't take down something of that size by hand and weapon alone."

Alex sighed. "There's nothing you can do to stop this beast?"

Menardi glared at him furiously. "I've tried everything! What else can I do?"

Alex stared up at the beast as it let out a ferocious roar, the storm intensifying. He groaned to himself, stepping forward.

Kraden grabbed his arm. "Are you mad?" he stammered. "You're no warrior! You're only a—"

Alex slapped him away, stepping aside and shouldering past Menardi, pushing her toward Kraden. She watched him, confused as he glanced around the rock at the beast. "Alex?" she gasped. "What do you think you're—"

"Don't say a word," he growled. "I'm just as strong as any of you."

"But you're a healer!" Kraden argued.

"Do we seem to have much of a choice?" Alex growled. "Fire seems to aggravate its powers, and weapons alone can't take down a beast of that size."

Menardi frowned, glancing at a very nervous Kraden. "Then what do we—"

"I saw a cave on the far side of the eastern wall," he said quickly as the beast drew closer. He looked at her. "When I give the word, you both get Jenna and run toward that cavern, understood?"

Menardi looked at him desperately. "But, Alex—!"

Alex looked up, suddenly tense. "Go! Now!!"

Alex shoved her out of the way, scrambling back in shock as the dragon-creature slammed it's hand against the rock, shattering it. Alex put up both hands as a strong gust of air hurried past him along with small shards of stone that cut deep into his skin. He looked up at the beast, suddenly lunging forward at him, all teeth bared. Alex rolled to the side as its hand plunged into the sand where he would have been standing. The beast as it tossed its head roaring furiously as it missed.

Alex quickly moved to one side, rushing to the nearest rock and diving underneath it for coverage. If he could only stall until the others had made it to safety, then he could use his powers to bring himself to the cave. But as the sounds of the heavy pounding of reptilian footsteps drew closer, he knew his time was running out.

He managed to step just out of reach of the massive paw that swung at him, but not out of reach of the talons. He let out a shout as one cut deep across his chest, shredding his tunic nearly in half. He stumbled backward from the shock, losing his balance and falling flat on his back against the sand.

He shut his eyes to block out the pain, forcing himself to look up as the dragon towered over him. His heart stopped beating for several moments. All he could hear was the wind rushing around his body and the thunder crackling in the distance, making veins through the clouds. As though in slow motion, he saw the massive paw hurdling down at him. He knew that his companions were not yet safe, knew that the Elemental Stars were still in danger of destruction. He looked up, seeing the flash of ebony claws and made a moment's decision. He took in a deep breath.

He thrust his hands up, letting out a loud yell as the water flowed from his hands up toward the great beast's face. He shut his eyes, awaiting the sudden pain that he knew would follow, but was surprised when none came. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the beast frantically clawing at it's wet face. The storm began to slow, something in Alex setting into place. He gasped.

The beast was weakened by water.

He looked down at his hands then back at the creature who was still scratching itself, skin bleeding from beneath it's well-plated scales. He held his hands up, calling forth more water. The creature let out an ear-splitting yowl as the water slammed into it the scales from its face falling as though the skin that held it had melted away.

He smiled to himself, strengthening the attack, feeling his power grow as the beast screamed again. Alex smiled again as the scream grew in pitch, thrust his hand forward, calling the psynergy again, and again. His blood rushed each time he heard that scream. He began to long for it, calling more and more power to him as the creature's screams continued.

The great dragon roared, stumbling backward and falling to the sand, frantically scratching at its face. The motions began to stop slowly as the creature's yowl died. The storm had almost entirely ceased as Alex walked toward the creature laying in the sand, its breathing slowing. Alex detected a slight rasp when it inhaled, its breathing low and ragged. Most of it's neck and upper body were bloodied, as though the skin had been melted away by some great heat.

The beast looked up at him with one large yellow eye as he neared, its nostrils kicking up clouds of fine red sand as its breathing quickened. Alex stepped close to it, too weak to struggle, looking down at it. He reached out.

The creature shied away with a quiet yowl. Alex started slightly, afraid it would stand and face him again. He watched it, stepping forward again and nearing the massive jaw of the beast.

It crooned at him quietly as he touched the jaw, his hand covered in the thick, red-violet the creature bled. He watched the creature thoughtfully as its breathing relaxed. He looked at his hands in a strange sort of awe. He had done this. He, a healer, had brought down a beast so great even the so-called powerful Proxinians could not bring it to it's knees.

This was true power, he now understood; holding life in one hand and death in the other. As a healer, he had only believed it was being able to restore life, but now, he saw he could also take it away. He sighed softly, tensing.

He had been underestimating himself.

Saturos had been underestimating him.

They all had.

Alex grit his teeth, touching the creature again, suddenly aching with rage. "A mistake they will not make again," he murmured to himself as his hand began to glow.

(A/N: That's a wrap. Yes, I know, bad spot to leave off at. I'll post ASAP. As for the reviews, here they are:

Gilly: Thanks. I just hope I can keep my sanity long enough to finish writing this story. Jk! I will finish it. Even if I lose my mind while doing it. I mean, hey, I have to find something to do until they release GS3 . . . crosses fingers and mutters darkly: they better release GS3...

Demonslayer: Sorry the post wasn't as quick as it should have been. We've had some MAJOR computer issues. sigh Technology, can't live with it, can't live without it. Hopefully things don't go too far down hill in the story. The last thing I need it for everyone to get so upset that Saturos starts attempting to kill himself. Alex . . . well, maybe that would work with his character.

fan fic lover: I paused when I saw you were on chapter one. So, you prolly won't see this for a while. Hopefully, I'll have won you over to the dark side by this point! warning: this has absolutely nothing to do with Golden Sun: GO SEE STAR WARS Ep. III!! opens May in a theatre near you. ::blushblush:: Sorry bout that. It's cause I said dark side.

HaWk98: Wow! You've reviewed multiple times. reads clip of last one BLUSH Shakespeare? I wouldn't say as good as Shakespeare, but thank you for the compliment. If you're a Shakespeare fan, by now you'll have seen the IagoAlex mentioning. Good stuff. Thanks!

Pata Hikari: sigh of relief Well, thank you for telling me my characters are believable. That is a relief. My biggest fear is going to be coming up, because I've had so much of the good in the bad guys shown, and now I just have to show how they're becoming evil enough that they're the way they are in the last cut scene. crosses fingers

Proxiniangirl: blush Thank you profusely! I'm glad I'm able to give people what they want. I'd like to go into writing, so I'm kinda trying out my hand here where there's no money to be lost . . . or had. shrug But I'm writing about characters I love! I just need to figure out a way to write my own characters so I love them as much as already created ones. blush Thank you!

Libby: You've been reading for weeks? Wow, very impressive. I'm glad you liked it enough to keep coming back. Good to know the characters are believable. That's two! yay!!! Thank you for reviewing!

Dekra Dentao: Wow, you read for a while. I hope you've kept reading to this point so you can see this. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

Hiei17: Let's see if I can remember w/o my GBA... There's Lunpa, and he had a son Donpa, and I'm pretty sure both of them were noble. But if I remember, I think that it was Dodonpa that was the bad thief. Easily, I think that Pier's best friend in Felix's group is Felix. I think that now that Felix has suddenly been shoved to the front of the line for leadship, he gets a little nervous. I've always thought Piers is an 'older brother' type to Felix, a little like Saturos is when they first started out. (For anyone else reading this, no, I am NOT pro FelixPiers! Grr...) As for his past, well . . . You'll just have to wait for me to write that fic, won't you?

Master of Reality: lmao, I suppose you would be a Sheba fanboy. But how could you not like her? She's so spunky! In the sequel, I'm going to have Agatio threaten her (ie: pick her up and yell noisily) and she's gonna bite him. That just seemed like something she'd do. I've always been one for the gladitorial stuff, too. How can you be a gamer and not have a little bloodlust in you. HECK YES, SHEBA AND FELIX PAIRED KICK BUTT!! Glad to know I'm not the only one here that thinks so. crosses fingers Let's just hope everyone else agrees.

Xanda: Ooh, sorry this update took so long. Hopefully it was worth it, huh? No prob reviewing your stuff! I'm just glad it was so good! As for Alex, you just wait and see what more he's going to be up to. MWAHAHAHAahem . . . sorry.

WhitterZ: I luv Saturos as well! Why else would he be our dashing leading man . And yes, the more I write Alex's character, the less I like him. But then again, I didn't start feeling for him until GSLost Age at the Jupiter Lighthouse. This was really weird but, read his mind in there! Holy Moly! I was blown away!! That's where I got the whole idea of Alex liking Mia! He has his own little moments. If you read all of his thoughts, there has to be something going on behind those luscious aqua locks... Heck yes, Saturos and Menardi will love each other! They have to! It wouldn't be good if they didn't! Besides, I think the cutscenes show them as still being close by the end. Only problem is they only trust each other... Hmm. This could get interesting. Yay! I'm glad you agree with my green-eye theory! Ivan might have purple eyes, but Sheba too? I'm not buying it. Yeah, it was a little rushed. This one has kinda sat on a back burner for a while, so hopefully it will seem a little more premeditated.

Karst-Blazen: ... wow, I think I must have put you into a coma by that review! . Glad to know you like it. BTW, gotta love the name. Very good choice.

::end of reviews::

It is now 8:00 MST on November 26, and I will attempt to post. crosses fingers Please, ff.n, don't be stupid tonight. Wish me luck. Hopefully this will be posted. Here we go...)


	20. Part 20: Overpowered

(A/N: Lazy. More at end. Shut up i will. You read. R&R, por favor.)

Part 20: Overpowered

"This changes everything, you know."

"Yes."

"Well?"

". . . Things were never meant to be this complicated."

"It isn't a choice, Menardi. It is something that must be done."

"But you told Felix—"

"I know . . ."

"I just hope he understands."

"He'll have to."

------

Felix followed close behind Saturos, feeling his way over the dark, roughly carved paths that led down the side of the great plateau. The day had seemed longer than most. Longer even than, perhaps, the day of the flood in Vale. He didn't remember waking, or walking the long distance up the canyon to the plateau. It was no longer important. He didn't remember how long they had been walking since the event. The thought was still too fresh in his mind; the knowledge _of_ the event.

He dragged his feet as he walked, keeping in step behind his mentor, eyes focused on the bright violet center of Saturos's torch. He could hear Sheba's footsteps close behind him, her hand warm in his as he led them downward. He could almost see the tops of the trees in the canyons as the path began to level. They were near the lighthouse. Felix knew he should have felt relieved, but his stomach was still tight. It had ever since he realized it.

He glanced at the back of Saturos's head, holding Sheba's hand a little more tightly. Had he noticed? Had Menardi? He secretly told himself no, but he already knew he was lying. Behind his back, he switched his hands with Sheba, rubbing the first on his sleeve. Why was he sweating?

"Are you alright?"

He'd started at the young girl's voice. "Mm."

"You're shaking."

"Just tired from today, that's all."

"Is it?"

He didn't turn to look at the girl. He only pressed his free hand against the rocky wall as they felt their way down.

She squeezed his hand lightly. "Watch your step."

------

It had been early in the day. The sun had passed its highest point and they had already started up the plateau. Saturos had led the group, Alex alongside him. Felix felt that something had changed about Alex. He was moderately pensive, and overall pleasant, almost the same Alex Felix remembered from their first encounter in Imil. But something seemed . . . off-center about him. Something from within the change had not been right.

Felix had stayed up the night before with Saturos, both awaiting any word from Alex. Kraden was silently treating the young girl's wounds. It wouldn't be until long after high moon that Alex finally appeared over the dune, wounded and covered in blood. But it was not entirely his own blood.

His arms were covered up to his elbows in grease-thick black, caking and drying on his fair skin. It was splattered across his face and stained his tunic, the great gash across his chest where a large scar could be seen.

Conversation was sparse. Saturos had inquired, and Alex had replied that he had slain the beast. No one bothered to ask how or why. Alex's breathing was labored, and the wound on his belly still trickling lightly to mix with the black. They brought him to an already exhausted Kraden, who silently, with Jenna's help, tended to his injuries.

They left at dawn.

------

Saturos and Menardi had led the group up toward the crown of the plateau, speaking quietly to one another, as not to let their thoughts be heard.

"This might be one of our only chances," Saturos said quietly.

Menardi glanced back at the others, morning heat already causing them to sweat. She sighed. "They won't have it."

"It doesn't matter at this point," Saturos said. "We're running out of time. Besides, that boy had the rod."

"We don't know if that is the Rod of Hesperia," Menardi said softly. "It could just be a stick—"

"Either way, we need a Jupiter Adept, and _soon_," Saturos said. "You know as well as I that the Adept must open the path to the lighthouse willingly."

"And if the boy will not consent?" Menardi asked. "Won't all this planning be for naught?"

"That is why we must take him now," Saturos said softly.

Menardi shook her head. "It is too risky."

"A risk we must take," Saturos hissed, keeping his voice low.

Menardi took in a deep breath, speaking in a whisper. "The boy . . . Ivan." She glanced at Saturos. "He won't come of his own accord."

Saturos's jaw tensed. "Then we _make_ him come."

"And his companions?"

"We deal with them quickly."

Menardi glanced at him. "I thought you didn't want to fight Isaac."

"We do what we must, Menardi."

"But what about Felix? And Alex? Saturos, they would never agree to this."

Saturos sighed. "They need to realize that for our cause to succeed, sacrifices must be made."

"But those children are their friends—"

"They can't afford to let their feelings get in the w—"

"Saturos!" Menardi gasped, looking at him intensely. "Listen to yourself. This isn't who you are."

"It's who I have to be, Menardi," Saturos said calmly.

"We said we wouldn't bring anyone who wasn't involved into this," Menardi hissed. "We promised Puelle—"

"They became involved once they decided to follow us," Saturos growled. He sighed tiredly, shaking his head. "We aren't going to hurt the boy, Menardi. After all, we will need him alive." He sighed. "And we need that rod."

"Isaac won't turn the boy over easily," Menardi said quietly. "And we cannot depend on Felix or Alex to help us . . ." She eyed the ground. "We will be out numbered."

"Isaac may be strong, but he lacks conviction," Saturos said softly. "I learned that at Mercury Lighthouse. He won't kill us."

"He may have changed by now," Menardi said.

Saturos took in a deep breath through his nose. "Then we will have to hope he hasn't." He glanced behind them, lowering his voice again. "Once we have opened a path to the Aerie, we will send the others to the peninsula at Idejima. Then we will wait for Isaac and his companions at the Aerie."

"And if we fail?"

"We won't fail."

"But what if—"

"We won't fail."

-----

Felix kept his eyes forward and his breathing steady as their path began to level out. Warped vines and dead brown trees littered the way and offered little shade as the sun reached it's highest point.

"You never told me your name."

Felix paused, glancing behind him at the young girl, the one he'd rescued. He cleared his throat and went back to climbing. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is. You saved my life."

Felix didn't look back at her, but his step faltered slightly. "Felix," he murmured. "My name is Felix."

"Were you the one from my dream?"

This made Felix stop, stifling a laugh as he glanced at her. "What?"

"The one I'm supposed to follow?" she asked quietly. She looked toward the front of the group, Saturos and Menardi. "Your caravan . . . you are on a great quest, aren't you?"

Felix stopped, startled. He frowned as the girl walked in front of him, leaving him to ponder for a moment. "What?" he asked, hurrying after her.

She didn't look at him, only stared into the sky. "I had a dream once that the world was dying," she said softly. "I was falling from the sky into a great abyss. But someone caught me." She looked at him. "I think that was you."

Felix struggled to breathe, and finally managed a silent, "who are you?"

The girl smiled slightly to herself. "Lord Faran and his family calls me Sheba. I don't know if I have another name or not."

"Another name?" Felix asked.

Sheba sighed. "I don't know my parents. Lord Faran found me . . ." She smiled slightly. "He said I fell from the sky, but . . . I don't know if that it true. You know how loved ones exaggerate."

Felix chuckled lightly. He glanced at her. "What were you doing out in the middle of the desert with a group like that? Did they attack your town?"

Sheba stiffened. "They were supposed to be returning me home," she said, her mood darkening.

"Returning you home?" Felix asked. "From where?"

Sheba shivered slightly, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I'd rather not talk about it. All that matters is that I'm not going back." She smiled inwardly. "I'm going home."

"Home?" Felix asked. "Where is home?"

"Lalivero," Sheba said softly. She frowned a little. "Isn't that where you are going?"

Felix shook his head, suddenly confused. "No. I've never even heard of that place."

"But, then . . . where are you going?" Sheba asked.

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He glanced at Saturos and Menardi and swallowed. "I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think I can."

Sheba eyed the ground for a moment. She reached out and grabbed Felix's forearm.

Felix stiffened. "Hey, what are you—"

"The lighthouse?" Sheba murmured, letting go of his arm. She looked up at him fearfully. "What are you doing at the lighthouse?"

Felix stared at her in shock. "What? I-I didn't say we—"

"My dream," Sheba murmured. "The world _is_ dying, isn't it?"

Felix struggled to shake his head. "No . . ."

"Then why are you here?" Sheba asked, quickly becoming flustered.

"Sheba," Felix said softly.

"No," she murmured. "Tell me truly; is the world dying?"

Felix took in a deep breath, staring at the young girl who had suddenly become very intense. He swallowed. "Yes. Weyard is dying."

"And you are trying to save it," Sheba said softly.

Felix nodded. "Yes."

Sheba nodded slowly to herself. "Then it is like my dream. Only . . ." She frowned and looked at Felix.

"Only what?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not needed here."

"What do you mean?"

Sheba pursed her lips. "In my dream, I was needed so badly, I would have been kept against my will." She looked at Felix. "Only, I'm not needed here."

Felix paused. "Well, you are wanted here . . ." When the girl looked up at him, he suddenly flushed terribly. "Wh-what I meant was . . . well, you are good company."

Sheba smiled. "Thank you, but I think I might have been wrong.."

"About what?"" Felix asked.

Sheba sighed. "About you being in my dream. I shouldn't have said the things I did . . . I'm sorry."

Felix could only frown as the suddenly disquieted girl raised her pace.

-----

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Saturos stopped, staring at the two sentries in front of them, standing guard over a thin passageway, a small shrine carved into the mountain behind them. Saturos could tell by their armor they were Tolbi Guardsmen. But what would their kind be doing this far out in Eastern Gondowan?

He lifted his hands in warding. "We don't want any trouble. We are just a group of weary travelers."

"Travelers to where?" the other guard demanded.

Saturos's mouth began to form the words, but he stopped. He couldn't tell them they were traveling to the Lighthouse. He fumbled for an explanation, finding none.

"Uh . . . Lalivero?"

Saturos turned to see Felix standing just behind him.

The first guard frowned and turned his gaze on the boy. "What business have _your kind_ in Lalivero?"

Saturos looked at Felix, expecting him to answer.

Felix licked his lips. "Uh, we have to . . . that is, we, uh . . ." Then he remembered. "We are escorts for the young daughter of Lord Faran."

"No!" Sheba hissed at Felix.

"Faran's kid? Not that Sheba-girl?" the first guard asked tentatively.

Upon Felix's nod, Saturos cleared his throat. "Yes," he murmured as Felix turned to Sheba, offering his hand and pulling the girl to stand in front of him. "We are escorting her back to Lalivero."

"Lord Tanael was Sheba's assigned escort," the second guard murmured.

Saturos stiffened at the memory of the night before. "Yes, well, Lord Tanael has suffered some . . . complications. We have taken his charge upon ourselves."

"Do you have such notification from Lord Tanael?" he asked.

Saturos shrugged, motioning to Sheba. "We have the child. Isn't that enough?"

The first guard drew his sword. "Turn over the girl and all your weapons. You are all under arrest."

"Under arrest?" Kraden echoed worriedly, looking at Saturos.

"For what?" Menardi demanded.

"We don't recognize your authority," the guard said. "Word with us was that the little Gondowan brat wasn't due to come through until next week."

Felix stiffened as he gently pushed Sheba behind him, stepping to his master's side. "So, that was why they were taking their time," he whispered to Saturos.

"Don't worry," Saturos whispered back. "They won't get her back. After all . . ." He glanced at Felix with a slight smile. "We are her escorts, aren't we?"

"Don't make this hard on yourselves," the guard murmured. "We can do this peacefully, or we can be a little more difficult. Now I'll ask you again." The guard pointed his sword at Sheba. "Give us the girl."

"No," Menardi said levelly.

The two guards laughed, looking at one another and back at the group. "Do you really think you're any match for the warriors of Tolbi?"

"Do you wish to find out?" Saturos asked calmly.

Felix started as a firm grasp wrapped around his wrist. He turned. "Sheba? Wha—"

"You can't fight them!" she pleaded quietly.

"Felix?" Saturos hissed.

"Sheba," Felix murmured. "Not now—"

"They are Tolbi Elitesmen!" she said hurriedly. "You are no match for them! They're dangerous!"

"_Felix_," Saturos said, anger darkening his tone.

Felix swallowed. He pushed the young girl behind them again with his forearm. "Keep back Sheba."

"Felix, stop!" she whispered urgently. "Don't fight them! They hav—"

"Kraden," Saturos snapped. "Hold her back." He watched as Felix stepped up into the line again between himself and Menardi. "That was uncalled for Felix."

"But she—"

"Will you give us the girl or not?" the guard growled, temper shortening.

Menardi groaned. "This isn't the time, you two."

"Nor the place."

They all turned to see Alex step up with them.

"Alex?" Saturos asked.

"We're a team, aren't we?" he asked, staring at the two. "Shall we fight as one?"

Saturos glanced at Menardi who sighed. "We always welcome the help, Alex. But you are sure you're well enough?"

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?" he asked, smiling slightly to himself. "You still have the Elemental Stars, don't you Saturos?"

Saturos frowned. "Yes . . . why—?"

"Just reminding you not to let them fall into the wrong hands," he said quietly. "Let's be careful. Now shall we?"

"This should be quick work," Menardi whispered to Saturos.

Saturos nodded, turning his gaze to the guardsmen. "If you want the girl, come for her!"

The first guard sighed, reaching up with his free hand and shutting the facemask of his full helm. Felix's grip tightened on his sword. He could feel himself sweating beneath his gloves.

"They're only men," Saturos said softly.

Felix nodded as the first of the men charged at them.

Menardi quickly thrust out her hand, focusing her energy at the guard. The air burst into flame in a thick pillar at the first man. He stopped in his path as the fire hit him head on. Their vision went white for a moment, Felix shielding his eyes in shock. The light faded, and he lowered his hand.

The guard stood where he had been standing before, his blade in hand, now glowing with red heat. The last of the fire drifted into the sword before it returned to the silvery hew it had been before.

Felix frowned. "What the . . ."

Saturos took in a sudden breath. "Alex?"

"The sword," the Imilian murmured. "It absorbed all her psynergy."

Saturos swallowed. "That could complicate things—"

"Get down!"

Felix felt himself hit the dirt as a great force tackled his middle. He felt heat on his back, hot wind ripping at his clothing. He sat up, finding his cloak singed. Sheba pushed herself to her knees and looked hurriedly at Saturos, whom she'd also knocked to the ground.

The Proxinian stared at the guard in shock. "Did he just—"

"I tried to tell you!" she shouted furiously.

"Tell us what?" Felix asked.

"Their swords," Sheba said. "Lord Babi's alchemists made them. They take the energy used against them and use it _against_ the summoners."

"Summoner?" Felix asked.

"Adept," Saturos translated, rising. "That means we can't use our psyner—" Saturos paled. "Alex, _stop_!"

The Mercury Adept had already summoned the ice attack. The second guard stepped forward, blocking it with his blade. A steady stream of white seemed to be gravitating to the blade until all was absorbed. The guard smiled at his sword, glowing with a pale blue light. He pointed it at Menardi.

Without a word, Saturos leapt forward.

Felix scrambled to his feet. "Saturos, n—!"

But Menardi was falling, shoved to the ground. And Saturos's crippled frame was already in the air. There was no cry of pain, no scream. Only movement, then sound. He was flung backward, covered in a fine, pale frost. He hit a large boulder with a quiet thud, slid down the dirt path and out of their reach. Felix watched, heart in his throat as Saturos weakly tried to push himself to his feet. He fell back against the dirt with a quiet gasp.

The first guard pushed back his facemask, stepping forward. "Well, now . . . that should do it. We aren't going to ask you again. Now, give us the girl."

Menardi struggled for breath. She found it only as she realized . . .. "Felix, don't—!"

The Venus Adept was on his feet, already calling at the earth. The first guard looked down, stunned as thorned vines suddenly lashed out at his feet, wrapping themselves around his ankles, as well as his companion's only a moment later.

"Get them, now!" Felix shouted furiously at Menardi.

She had no time to think. She withdrew her scythe and charged.

Alex followed just behind her, pulling out his dagger.

-----

Felix focused all of his thoughts, his anger, into the earth, let them tighten themselves around his enemies. It wasn't enough for him to hold the guards down. He wanted more. He wanted to kill them. He felt his body jar forward in an instantaneous pain. His power was growing . . . growing . . .

The first guard was knotted up in vines by the time Alex reached him, and had only to send a finishing blow to the man.

The second guard, however, was fairing better.

Menardi swung out at the man with her scythe, but he had seen her. He quickly deflected it, then spun, taking his blade with him and slicing cleanly through three sharp vines. He continued to block her assaults with seeming ease, as well as ward off the branches. Menardi began her attack, a clear swing at last. But she sensed . . .

She quickly swerved her blade to slice through the vines that had slashed out at her, jumped back to avoid another. She cast a quick glance back at Felix. The boy was shaking terribly, his hands filled with green light. Vines came faster now, no longer directed at enemies. No longer directed at anything.

Felix was losing control.

Kraden managed to pull Jenna behind a rock as a massive root ripped up from the ground they had only then stood upon. The girl, Sheba, scrambled to her feet as more erupted around them, and Felix's shaking grew worse. The ground trembled as stones began to shake themselves loose from the mountain passage. Felix let out a quiet cry, and the shaking doubled.

Menardi turned away from the guard, all wrapped in vines. She raced toward the Valean boy. "Fel—!"

A strong force slammed against the back of her neck. Everything went dark and she hit the ground without making a noise.

Alex smiled to himself, turning his dagger over in his hand. "Nothing personal, Menardi."

He strode away from the battle, away from the guard, already dead from the earthen assault, away from a convulsing Felix, and toward where Saturos lay, very still on the trembling ground.

He kicked the Proxinian over onto his back, nudging the mythril bags with the toe of his boot. He knelt on one knee, pulling the two from Saturos's belt. He weighed them in his hands, smiled to himself. His hand tightened around his dagger as the earth around him shook violently. "My apologies, Saturos . . . but you're getting to be a little too dangerous."

He poised the blade over the Proxinian's chest. Once Felix returned to his senses and Menardi came to, things would be in his hands, and no one would be the wiser. Felix _had_ lost control of his powers, and accidents _did_ happen, after all. They would be one Lighthouse closer to Alchemy's return, two steps closer to the Golden Sun, and be one Proxinian less. He pulled the blade back to strike.

A vine leapt out of the ground, sending Alex, the dagger, and the elemental stars flying across the plateau. Alex landed flat on his back with a groan before losing all sense, and submitting to black.

-----

Felix couldn't feel anything anymore. Each time, he had been taught to harness his psynergy, use it as a tool, feel its presence like a constant companion. It was no longer a presence he felt, but it was not an absence. It was too much.

The connection with alchemy had gone from a small thread, to a gaping hole from which all of alchemy itself roared out, and Felix could only watch himself drown. It was as though he was no longer inside of himself. He knew he was shaking, he could feel the cold moisture from his skin rushing down his face. He felt the panic and the sugar of adrenaline, yet he was helpless to stop it.

He could feel the land, feel each fiber of his being as it tore itself upward from the dirt, as though his very soul would explode, unable to contain such power. No one person was meant to have so much; this much.

Felix was still not inside himself as the wind began blowing softly. He was still powerless. He wanted to stop it, stop his power, but he couldn't. It was strong. Too strong. He was no longer controlling it. It was controlling. It made him afraid.

And that fear made his power grow.

The skies darkened, the air grew moist. Clouds covered the sun. Felix struggled to open his eyes. He was still in the earth, reaching out of the dust, because he had no other choice. He saw Sheba in front of him, her back to him, arms stretched up to the sky. _Why are you still here, Sheba? Why aren't you running?_

He felt a reply. _I will not run._

Felix felt his mouth let out a tiny cry. It was not himself, it seemed. Someone he might have been three years ago, a little boy in a little village. Earth screamed around his body. Hsi arms ached, yet he could not feel them. He felt only the ground. The pain grew, spread to his chest. It burned. He had been right.

He was going to explode.

-----

Menardi blinked her eyes open as the soft touch of rain on her face came. She tasted dry dirt and blood in her mouth, coughing lightly as she pushed herself up. She looked up at the rain, quickly turning the ground to mud below her hands. Hadn't the sky been clear? Then she recalled . . .

Felix.

She scrambled to her feet spinning around. Her blonde hair landed with a soft slap on her face. She pushed it from her eyes as she ran toward Felix. She stopped upon a flash, a sudden branch of fire from the sky.

Lightning.

She saw Felix's body give a sharp movement. His entire body stiffened. His eyes opened in horrified shock, and his jaw went slack. The vines around them all dropped lifelessly to the muddying ground. Lifeless as the Adept.

Menardi's mind was already spinning, her heart was already in her throat, choking her. Lightning? On such a clear day from such an empty sky? It wasn't possible.

"Felix!"

Sheba turned, catching the boy as he fell forward. She was hardly able to support his weight as she half lowered him to the ground, half dropped him. She cradled his head in her lap, frantically pushing the dark, wet hair from his face, trying to shake consciousness into the boy. Menardi took in a deep breath. The lightning had not simply come from no where. It had not even come from the sky.

A light breeze picked up as thunder quietly growled in the distance. The young girl, shook Felix, his body rigid, yet lifeless in her arms. A sudden cough and his body lurched to the side, holding his chest, knees pulled to his middle. Menardi could only stare in shock as the boy's coughing grew worse, crying in silent gratitude as the rain continued to pour.

-----

Neither spoke for a long moment.

"It was an accident—"

"I know, Felix."

" . . . I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help anyone when we're all dead," Saturos said quietly. He pulled the damp cloth away from his mouth. The bleeding had stopped. He sighed, looking at the boy who was staring at the ground. "Felix, I know you were only doing what you thought was right. But that sort of power . . ." He shook his head. "You had no idea how to control it. You could have gotten us all killed! Gotten yourself killed!"

Felix sniffed lightly, rubbed his nose.

Saturos sighed tiredly, waving him away with the bloody towel. "Go now. We'll be leaving soon."

Felix slowly rose from the rock he sat on, stumbling toward the pile of supplies. Saturos watched him until Menardi came, sitting in front of him.

"I found them," she murmured, handing him the two, small mythril bags.

He opened each, examining both stones. "Where were they?"

"All the way toward the end of the path," she murmured as he slipped the two stars back into their bags. "How are they?"

"No damage done," he said. He glanced up. "And you?"

"Mild bruise on the back of my head," she said with a shrug. "Alex was hit as well."

"I can't believe Felix would be so reckless," Saturos muttered darkly. "I thought I had taught him better than that—"

"He was only trying to protect you," Menardi murmured.

"He could have killed us all," Saturos said roughly. "You saw the blow Alex took to his gut. If you had taken a blow like that to the head . . ." He swallowed hard, reaching out and taking her hand.

Menardi squeezed his hand lightly. "Don't think of it like that."

"We are supposed to be fighting our enemies, not our friends," he sighed. "I just want Felix to be safe once we're gone."

They both sat in silent thought for a long moment.

"Gone?" Menardi asked with a slight smile.

Saturos laughed softly to himself. "Well, not _gone_ but . . . when he returns to Vale and . . . we return to Prox."

"You don't think he'll come visit us?" Menardi grinned.

"I think he will," Saturos said quietly.

Menardi took in a deep breath through her nose. "Do you think we could even live in Prox?" She squeezed his hand. "After all, Agatio is bound to be very angry."

Saturos shrugged. "Maybe we'll move in with Felix."

Menardi laughed quietly with him, staring at their hands, fingers intertwined. She cleared her throat. "It has been . . . so long since I have heard you laughing."

Saturos's face grew tired. "There has not been much to laugh about as of late. Hardly anything to even smile about."

Menardi nodded slowly. She stiffened as she remembered. "Saturos, there is something I need to tell you."

Saturos nodded.

"It's about the girl."

He frowned. "Jenna?"

"No, the other . . . Sheba . . ."

-----

Saturos rubbed his hands together nervously. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely certain," Menardi murmured.

Saturos leaned back taking in a deep breath. "A Jupiter Adept right under our very noses, and we hadn't even sensed . . ." He trailed off as he stared at the ground.

Menardi leaned against the rock Saturos sat near. "She saved him, you know. If she hadn't done what she did, Felix would be—"

"I know," Saturos said. He stared at the ground for a long time before finally meeting Menardi's gaze. "This changes everything, you know."

She sighed. "Yes."

"Well?"

She swallowed hard. "Things were never meant to be this complicated."

"It isn't a choice, Menardi," Saturos said quietly. "It is something that must be done."

Menardi frowned. "But you told Felix—"

"I know," Saturos said, cutting her off quickly. He glanced in the direction of the boy, the girl beside him. He shook his head. "I just hope he understands."

-----

The sky was still as Saturos finally stopped at the edge of the forest. The edges were trimmed with pinks and oranges. It was nearly dawn. He pointed at the ivory and umber tower on the horizon.

"There," he murmured. "Venus Lighthouse." He glanced back at the others. "We're almost there."

"And once we're done, we can escort you to Lalivero, like we promised," Felix said, looking at Sheba.

She slowly nodded. "Yes."

Felix glanced at Saturos, but he wouldn't look at him. Only stared at the girl before finally turning back to the path. "Come. We have much to do."

(A/N: Yeah, I know, no Author's note up there. I knew everyone was going to murder me, since this took so long, but here is the thing. My laptop is dead. I had this entire chapter ready, primed and ready for ff.n, and it died. It still won't boot. If you don't believe me, I'll post the old one if I ever get it recovered.

Actually, I am **_really_** pleased with this one. The first one did not have a plot at all like this AT ALL. I like this a lot more, because I feel that Sheba is more of the prophetess we get to hear that she is to the Lalivero . . . ians? Anyway, she and Felix have a much more realistic bond to each other, much more instantaneous-realistic, at least.

For all those wondering about reviews, another update: without a laptop, I have no internet access. Yes, so posts will be sporadic until Christmas Break is over. I hope to have another chapter up ASAP, so be on the look out. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON't LOVE YOU ALL; IE: Sora, Hiei17, Libby, Proxiniangirl, Xanda, WhitterZ, MoR, and xZero84x!!! You will be reviewed . . . I mean . . . your reviews will be reviewed? Or . . . something.

Also, if you like the idea of my fics, and want to see similar ones, or if you don't like my writing style (. . . then why have you read this far?! Don't you have a life?!?) You can go check out Vyctori's "Blaze", and Empress Dotdotdot's "The Lighter Side of Darkness." Go scatter hence! Away with you! Merry Christmas, Kwaanza, Hanukkah, Winter Solstice, and . . . aw, the heck with it: Happy Holidays you freaks!!!!)


	21. Part 21: No One Spared

(A/N: Lazy again. There's more at the end. BTW, inspiration for this entire chapter comes _directly _from the game. Go talk to the people from GS: I in front of the Venus Lighthouse, ie: the dying ones. This is where I got most of the ideas for Kraden's character development. Sorry, all those who support Felix x Sheba. This one's more about the old man and his buddies. sigh But don't worry. Things will heat up next time. Just suffer a little and read this one! Enjoy! This one should be good.)

Part 21: No One Spared

Air was thick with the scent of rrshi blossoms, hinted at by the slight scent of the ocean. The sky was surprisingly clear considering the lingering effects of a mild storm from the night before. The sun had been over the peaks of the lower canyons for an hour at least, and movement finally began to take its hold on the camp.

"I trust you slept well, Sir?"

Matthias tugged the short white glove onto his hand as he followed the Area Authority toward the Venus Lighthouse. "As well as one could," he said dryly. "I don't know what could be worse, camping in this wilderness or staying in that dirty, little sand pit they call a town."

"Yes, Sir."

Matthias sighed tiredly. "I don't understand how Lord Babi expects us to get anything done under such conditions."

"Of course, Sir. I trust you know where to find Master Gregory and Master Seamus?"

"The usual?" the elder asked with a quick glance at the guard.

"Yes, Sir. Now, I must away to my duties." And with that, the soldier turned down toward the western path.

Matthias looked around as he approached the lighthouse, already busily at work. Guards were carrying large stone segments of the outer walls, readying them for transport back to Tolbi. Chests filled with rare stones picked off of the walls and statues were also being carted out, loaded onto the back of a mule-drawn cart.

"Good morrow, Matthias!"

The elderly alchemist looked up toward the grand stairway into the lighthouse. He smiled. "Good morrow, Gregory," he said quietly as he approached the stairway. "Any progress with that door?"

The middle-aged man shook his head of thick, greying hair, turning back toward the enormous door. "Still won't budge."

"Have we tried the explosives?" Matthias asked.

Gregory nodded as he looked back down at his notes. "Several times this morning." He grinned. "I was surprised you hadn't awakened."

Matthias chuckled lightly. "That I do not doubt my friend." He glanced around, frowning. "Where are the novices? And Seamus? I thought they were going to study the door today."

"Oh," Gregory said lightly. "I sent them to help the guards with the wall we took down from the North Eastern side yesterday." He shook his head. "Ten guards and four alchemists, and still, they could hardly lift it." He glanced at his colleague. "Strange, don't you think?"

"No . . . not quite," Matthias sighed. "After all we don't know what sort of stone that was, anyway. _Beastly _to cut, it was. I can tell you that much." He frowned. "And the others? Where have they gone?"

"Lalivero for supplies," Gregory said softly. "They should be back any moment now."

"Good," Matthias said quietly. "I needed Reginald's assistance with something . . ."

Gregory nodded, reaching into the front pocket of his ornate robe and pulling out a small pair of spectacles. He went back to studying the runes on the door as Matthias looked to where a few of the guards sat, playing a game of chance, casting dice into the fine dirt. They laughed uproariously, and the next player grabbed the dice.

Matthias turned as he heard Gregory sigh. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't understand a single word of this," he murmured, pulling off the spectacles and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Arcaean was never my forte, you know."

Matthias nodded, smiling sadly at his friend. " . . . I wish Kraden was here. He would understand how to solve this puzzle."

"Well," Gregory murmured as he returned to the wall. "Kraden, may he rest in peace, was just doing his part like the rest of us."

"But that freak accident," Matthias murmured, shaking his head. "After all, who could have known that Mount Aleph at that very time—"

"I remember. Quite a freak indeed, that was." He sighed, looking down at his notes. "I have the runes down, for the most part. I just have no way to decipher them." He tapped the bottom end of his fountain pen on his lower lip thoughtfully. "If we could only understand what they mean, I'm sure we could open this do—"

Both looked up at a loud crack somewhere in the distance. Trees rustled and broke deep in the forest, and a flock of dark birds took to the sky, screaming wildly.

Gregory frowned, watching them rise and scatter. "What do you imagine that was all about?"

"Soldiers most likely fooling around on the job," Matthias said quietly. He gave Gregory a sidelong look. "You know how they are."

"Yes," Gregory murmured. "But that doesn't mean I agree."

"You do not need to," Matthias said as he started back down the stairs toward the great seal at the bottom, just before the lighthouse. "Soon, we will be back in the university in the palace and away from all of this . . . white noise."

"Iris be praised," Gregory chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder at Matthias. "And where are you off to?"

He was staring down at the western path. "How long have Seamus and the others been gone?" he asked.

Gregory paused. He frowned. "A good question . . . An hour . . . At least, now that I have thought of it."

The birds had not yet quieted as their shadows rushed over the lighthouse. Matthias looked up, watching them pass into the east. He looked back at his companion with a sigh. "How far away was the transport?"

"Only a stones throw from the lower path," Gregory murmured. "Why?"

Matthias stared for a long moment at the path his colleague mentioned. "Do you think we should be concerned?"

Gregory chuckled. "Concerned?" he laughed. "Matthias, this is Seamus you are speaking of. Besides, he has those two young lads with him as well as half the regiment." He shrugged. "Should we be concerned?"

Matthias sighed thoughtfully. "No . . . no, I suppose not." He glanced at his companion. "I'll join you in a moment. I'm returning to the tent to retrieve my notes." He looked at the door, thinking silently. "Perhaps together we can decipher these runes."

"Take your time, Matthias," Gregory called, turning back to the wall. "There's no hurry."

"I'll only be a moment," he called back as he passed the guards, one greedily raking at the ground for his newly procured riches. Matthias shook his head, sighing. "Soldiers."

Gregory rubbed his eyes tiredly, surprised at how much they ached. His vision was getting steadily worse. It had been for the last two years. He had hoped that once Kraden returned, he could speak to him about cutting him a new pair of spectacles. That hope, however, seemed far out of reach now.

Kraden's death had hampered their progress more than any of them could imagine. Gregory knew that even when— if, might have been the more proper term— they could decipher the runes on the door, they would hardly be able to understand it. Kraden was the one who had excelled in Old World studies. What may have taken him an hour could take the rest of them months, at least.

He paused in his writing, lowered the pen and looked over his shoulder. Trees rustled violently somewhere deeper . . . And he thought he had heard . . .

One of the soldiers from the group gambling in the dirt leaned back. He stood, glancing at the western path with a thoughtful look. He spoke to the men softly, motioning them to stay seated. He started toward the path.

Gregory cleared his throat. "Corporal?"

The guard turned. "Nothing to worry about, Master Gregory. Just some animal bothering the birds, I would wager."

Gregory smiled, chuckled lightly as he turned back to the door. "Yes . . . quite right."

The soldier on the far right scooped the dice up from the dirt, shaking them in his hand, letting the dirt filter out through his fingers, over his knuckles. He rolled. The men laughed lightly and the next one took up the dice. The group fell into quiet murmurs and groans of shock as the man let out his own private cheer, taking his winnings.

Gregory suddenly stopped. He turned, looking at the guards, playing another round. He glanced up at the path Seamus has taken earlier that morning with the young novices. Birds cackled somewhere behind the lighthouse. A dark cloud was rising in the sky, thick and black. Gregory took in a sharp breath. It almost smelt like . . .

"Get back!"

Gregory frowned. Soldiers' voices. Frantic. The ones playing their game stopped. Turned to the path, slowly rising.

"Hold the lines, men!!"

"You cannot pass!"

"No one goes beyond this point without Lord Babi's leave! Turn away now or—"

_fhoomph . . ._

Gregory felt himself land on the marble floor of the stairway with a shout. He heard the sharp snap of his old bones, pain shooting up his legs, his hips. The flames of the explosion ripped at the trees, at the men who had not been flung out of its reach. The soldiers of the playing group drew their swords, scrambled toward the fire.

They stopped cold as it suddenly parted. Two figures stepped forward.

"Saturos! No!"

One of the soldiers blanched. "Oh, my—"

Sounded flooded the entire valley, screams blurred by quiet crackling of fire, rushing heat. Gregory felt something cold drip into his eye. He could hardly move his gaze to the ground beneath his head where the thick puddle was quickly gathering. The fire was suddenly fading. He closed his eyes and let himself be led into the silence.

-----

"Felix?"

The boy swallowed, glancing at his sister— visibly shaken— and stepping forward.

Saturos only jerked his head toward the lighthouse, turning to the rest of the group and walking toward Kraden. "What now?"

Kraden said nothing. His jaw was tight and his eyebrows close together.

Saturos frowned. "Well?"

"Give me one reason I should render my services to you now, Saturos of Prox," he said levelly.

Saturos moved his jaw in a slow circle. He took in a deep breath through his nose. "We only did what was necessary."

Kraden's eyes narrowed. "You have destroyed an entire regiment—"

"They would not have let us pass!" Saturos exploded suddenly, lunging toward the old alchemist. "I hardly dared to let them draw their weapons. Do you remember what happened last time they had, Kraden? Do you?!"

Kraden pursed his lips, let his tongue roll over them thoughtfully. He sighed. "I never thought I would see this from you, Saturos. Let alone Menardi—"

"I stand by Saturos," she said curtly. "They would not be moved on their own will." She jerked her head, flipping the hair from her face. "We simply moved them."

"You cut them down where they stood," Kraden said flatly.

Saturos shrugged. "It was the most efficient way—"

"But they were innocent!" Kraden suddenly shouted, stepping forward and bridging the gap between himself and Saturos. He pointed a trembling finger in the Proxinian's face. "What sort of victory do you think you hold here, Saturos? Killing a handful of soldiers, a few old men— and boys, even! Some younger than Felix!"

"They aren't all dead," Menardi said.

Kraden turned his gaze on her. "But with their injuries as they are, they soon will be."

"We've killed before, Kraden," Saturos said quietly. "You've never spoken up, then." His tone grew soft and menacing. "But I suppose it doesn't matter when its only a few bandits on the road, a rogue guard or two. Once it comes a little closer to home— once it's _personal_, you get a little . . ." He sneered slightly, "squeamish, is that it?"

Kraden bristled. "Those men were my friends . . . my students—"

"Those men were prepared to do anything to stop us," Saturos snapped, cutting Kraden off. "Unfortunately for them, our resolve is a little more than that." He turned back toward the lighthouse, where Felix was standing near the beginning of the tile walk toward the stairs. He shook his head. "Enough with this pointless bickering," he growled. "Our time is short." He walked toward Felix, still speaking to Kraden. "Now, tell me . . . how do we open this door?"

Kraden raised an eyebrow. "You don't know, Master Saturos?" he drawled sarcastically. "All this time you study, and you still do not know?"

Saturos turned, muscles taut. "Master Kraden, you try my patience."

"At least I have not wholly lost my senses," the old alchemist murmured. "Good Iris, Saturos, look at yourself! I understand that you said at whatever cost, but this is too much—!"

"Too much for you?" Saturos snapped suddenly. "Too much for your precious _Lord Babi_? Well, how many of _my_ people have died, Kraden? How many of Prox have fallen because this thing has not been done? How many more will?" He took in a deep breath. "My father died because of alchemy. Because of the _lack_ of it. My mother killed herself that same winter. That is two. Five men followed Menardi and I three years ago to Sol Sanctum. Menardi and I hardly escaped with our own lives! Now it is seven, Kraden! Would you like me to continue counting?!"

Kraden said nothing.

He glared at the old man, motioning with a hand to Menardi. "We have _families_, Kraden. In Prox. Actual people who care for us. Not some old man sitting on his throne telling us what to do. If this is not done, _they will die_. This isn't about your tea time companions, Kraden. This is about Weyard."

Kraden took in a deep breath through his nose. "I thought you promised to spare the innocent."

Saturos bristled. "If they would stop us, the blood of the Proxinians is on their hands. They are hardly innocent."

Kraden took in a deep breath. "You are wrong."

"It doesn't matter," Menardi said, stepping between the two. She looked at Saturos.

He sighed heavily. "She's right. Enough of this. Now . . ." He turned back to where Felix was standing. "How do we open this lighthouse?"

Kraden walked forward. "He is supposed to stand upon that seal."

Felix looked down at his feet. "The tree?"

Kraden nodded, stepping forward. "Only a Venus Adept can open the door."

Saturos frowned. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Felix echoed.

Kraden frowned, scratching the beard that covered his chin. "I don't know. In all the studies I've done, it never said anything about th—"

A bright flash suddenly washed over them. Saturos shielded his eyes, waiting until the light faded. Felix was glowing slightly, white radiating from his body. "Saturos?" he murmured.

"Its alright," Kraden said hurriedly. "The lighthouse is making sure you have to authority to enter."

Felix looked at his hands, the light radiating from his fingertips. "How much longer?"

"I . . . can't say," Kraden murmured. "I don't quite what it is expected to d—"

The light suddenly grew, Felix looking down. His breathing quickened as his hands grew hot. Light shone from his fingertips, around his face. As quickly as it had come, it vanished, leaving Felix gasping for air, holding one hand to his chest.

Saturos stepped in front of Felix, looking at the massive gate. He rounded on Kraden. "It's still shut."

Kraden blanched as the Proxinian stormed toward him. "But . . . in all I've read . . . We've done exactly as it said to d—"

"I grow tired of these games, old man!" he roared, grabbing a handful of Kraden's gaudy robe, lifting him off the ground, shaking him roughly. "Now, open it!"

"Saturos . . ."

Saturos turned to Felix who was staring at the doors. They glowed green momentarily, then the light suddenly vanished. The sound of stone against stone echoed loud through the air. The doors were opening.

Kraden sighed gratefully as Saturos lowered him to the ground again. Saturos glared at him for a moment, then turned back to the lighthouse. "Come, we have little time."

-----

"Well?"

Kraden removed his spectacles, turning to look at the group. "I . . . don't think I'm interpreting this correctly," he quietly murmured.

"What?" Menardi echoed.

Alex stepped toward him. "Why? What does it say?"

Kraden made a hesitant face, and replacing his spectacles, turned back to the wall. "It says . . ." He swallowed. "It says this isn't the entrance." He turned, looking at Saturos worriedly. "This is the exit."

"What do you mean this is the exit?" Saturos demanded.

Kraden stammered for an explanation. "That is why I don't think I've interpreted it correctly! There must be some other writings here somewhere."

Felix came back into the long room from the winding corridor, looking more confused than ever. Saturos frowned. "What is it?"

Felix licked his lips. "It's a dead end."

"What?" Alex gasped.

"There was no where left to go!" Felix gasped as Saturos pushed him aside and started down the hallway.

The group followed him, down two sets of stairs, then down a long corridor. The room suddenly opened up into a vast room, almost in some senses a cathedral. The floor was covered in deep, bowl-like indentions, large enough for perhaps two of them to stand in together without touching. Near where they had entered, a surprisingly detailed miniature of the lighthouse stood, almost as tall as Saturos, himself. At the end of the room, stretching all the way up to the top of the ceiling and the entire width of the room was the head and bodice of a woman, carved directly into the stone.

Menardi frowned. "That looks almost like . . ."

Felix nodded. "The ones from Mercury."

"But what would they be doing here?" Menardi asked, glancing at Saturos.

Saturos took in a deep breath. "Alex," he said shortly. The man looked at him. Saturos jerked his head to indicate the statue. "If you would."

Alex smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

He walked toward the statue, stepping until he stood in front of the palms set in cup-formation in front of the woman's chest. He stepped up, into her hands. He took in a deep breath, glancing back at them, then back at the statue. "Here goes nothing."

Alex's hands began to radiate with the tell-tale light of the 'ply' psynergy. Saturos watched, calm and composed as the room grew brighter and brighter. Finally flashing white, the light faded. Saturos looked around the room, now glowing slightly. He turned to one of the indentions on the floor. It had been filled with water. And it was glowing.

Alex frowned, hopping down from the statue. "Well, a lot of good that did," he said darkly. "I thought a door would open, or something like that, at least."

Menardi walked toward Saturos who was bent near one of the many pools gathered on the floor, Felix stooped beside him. "What is it?" she asked.

Saturos slapped Felix's hand as he reached out to touch it. "Not sure." He glanced over his shoulder at Kraden. "Perhaps Master Kraden can help us?"

Kraden had already begun toward the wall, still glowing lightly, as was the statue. He frowned, lifting a hand to the wall. "There's writing here."

"What does it say?" Menardi asked.

Kraden pushed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose. " . . . 'Ye who seek to climb the Venus Lighthouse . . . I will grant thy wish.'" Kraden frowned, pausing momentarily.Heshook his head. "No, this can't be right."

"What?" Saturos asked. "What does itsay?"

Kraden cleared his throat. "It reads . . . 'The path long closed shall not be opened here.'"

"What?" Alex demanded.

Kraden continued, pretending he had not heard. "'That path begins far, far away, on the soil of an ancient people with the sunrise on your . . .left as you gaze at the lighthouse.'" Kraden turned, looking at the glowing puddles that lined the floor. His face brightened. "It all makes sense now . . ."

"What does?" Jenna asked.

Kraden walked toward Saturos. "Don't you see? This shows the true path."

"What true path?" Saturos asked.

Kraden shook his head, pointing at the glowing puddles. "You see? The path isn't opened here. There is another path that leads to the lighthouse. That is why there is a miniature of the lighthouse." He looked at them. "This is the exit."

"Then where is the entrance?" Saturos demanded.

Kraden pursed his lips. He glanced at their Imilian companion. "Alex, the map if you please."

Alex frowned, reaching into his vest and pulling out the map. "Why do we need—"

Kraden snatched it up, opening it wide, Saturos holding the other end. Kraden pointed with his free hand. "If the lighthouse is here . . . Then there has to be an entrance spiking out from . . . somewhere."

Menardi sighed. "It could be anywhere."

Saturos shook his head. 'No . . . what did it say? 'On the soil of an ancient people with—'"

"'—the sunrise on your left as you gaze at the lighthouse,'" Kraden finished quietly. "North."

Saturos frowned. "North?"

"Yes," Kraden said. "East is where the sun rises. If we go north and face the lighthouse, the sunrise would be on our left."

"But how far north?" Saturos asked.

Kraden pointed. "There's a village here Lord Babi was interested in. He wanted to build a lighthouse there. The people had been there for . . . I don't know. Forever, I suppose. That must be where it is."

"Lalivero."

They all turned, looking at the slight, pale-faced girl, staring at the statue.

"What?" Saturos asked.

Sheba swallowed. "There were some old ruins up north near my village." She looked at Saturos. "Lord Babi has already built over them. They might be entirely inaccessible by now."

Saturos clenched his teeth. "Well, he had better hope that they are not." He folded the map up again, pushing it at Kraden. "We'd best be moving out." He glanced over at Sheba, now quietly talking with Felix. "You," he called. "Girl."

Sheba started, she looked at Saturos. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Saturos said. "You know these ruins, I assume?"

Sheba eyed the ground. "A little, I suppose."

Saturos nodded. "Then you will lead us."

Sheba frowned, looking at Felix as Saturos started out of the room. Felix rushed toward his master. "But, Saturos," he whispered. "What about our promise—?"

"She will be returned to her village after she has helped us," Saturos said curtly.

"But you said—"

"Things change, Felix," Saturos snapped. "Are you here to help us save Weyard, or just along for the ride?"

Felix's face fell, stung by Saturos's barb. "I . . . I didn't mean that I—"

"Don't explain yourself to me, Felix," Saturos growled. "Just prove me wrong."

Felix stared in shock as Saturos shouldered past him, Menardi hurrying to catch her companion. Alex sauntered up to Felix, raising an eyebrow. "And so, it begins."

"Shut up, Alex," Felix muttered, starting away. He looked down as a hand fell upon his forearm.

"Felix?" Sheba asked softly.

Felix sighed, licking his lips thoughtfully. "I don't think you're going home just yet, Sheba."

(A/N: Wow, another chapter up before a five month period has passed? It's a Christmas miracle! Yay! The next chapter should come quickly, because I've been waiting to write it FOREVER! My biggest problem was that by the end of GS: I, Felix and Saturos don't seem to be on perfect terms. The next chapter is going to show the actual schism that is coming into the group. You can see it now, but it's only a hairline fracture compared to next time.

Obviously now, Saturos is losing it. Menardi's gotten to the point where she will follow Saturos to death, no matter what his decisions. Alex has his heart set on Saturos's downfall, and Felix is just plain out confused. Everyone else is just along for the ride, unwillingly, of course, but we all know how GS: I ended and how GS: II started.

With that said, here is the deal with reviews. Depending on how nice my father chooses to be, I have ten minutes each week to get on, if that. Posting itself, takes up the bulk of that time, then when I get to my email, I see the whole " Dealio, and just as I'm about to look, my time runs off. When this is posted, I will take all the reviews that are up from the site and just print them off. I know, I feel like I'm a bad writer because I'm not responding to the readers, but I still love you all!!! Don't go away! Next chapter will be up soon. crosses fingers This time, with muy macho Felix and Sheba!! Yay! Not only that, we will see the deteriation of Saturos and Felix's friendship. After all, they weren't exactly on good terms at the aerie, now were they? Stay tuned! And R&R! PLEEEEEEEASE!!)


	22. Part 22: Fallen

(A/N: Soooooooo Sorry! DON'T KILL ME! At least let me explain first…

Okay, here's what happened. My laptop breaks, yes? Well, I decided to move everything to my Dad's old (old as in ancient) Sony Viao Space. Wouldn't you know my luck? I get everything there, and suddenly, it decides it's time for it to pass on. Yes, the Sony broke.

There was much weeping and wailing and gnashing of teeth, as I was forced to work at a very slow pace, starting THIS fic all the way over at the beginning! Not only that, I was working on my brother's computer… Yeah, anyone with a little bro who is also a gamer should understand what I mean. Oh, sure, he'd let me on… Just whenever he wasn't playing Diablo. (Note: this was almost never. He stays up till midnight sometimes playing… not that this is bad )

Then, a miracle occurred. My Laptop returned to me! WITH A BIGGER HARDDRIVE! Daddy bought me presents as well as a fixed computer, i.e.: a JUMPDRIVE! (Yay, jumpdrive!) AND WIRELESS INTERNET FOR MY LAPTOP! No more dial up for me! The best present in a long time, for sure… And that means…

REVIEWS OF REVIEWS! Yay! They'll be at the end. I'll let you get straight to the story.

Note: This is where things will really get messy, and the group will begin to fall apart. This was something I'd been thinking of for a long time, because in the scene at the end of GS: I, Felix doesn't seem to be on good terms with Saturos and Menardi. There needed to be a deterioration of their friendship, and a reasoning of why he would return for Sheba, let alone jump off a lighthouse for her. BTW; thanks to Sora for giving me a descent race-name for those of Lalivero. I would have done something like Lalivero-ians, or something.

Last thing, my updates might be weird. If I haven't said it before, I'm a vocalist, and I'm training for Opera. I have a huge competition that spans these next three months, so my teacher's working me to death. That means one extra hour to vocal study, one hour away from free time. Not that I'll never post again. I WILL finish this one. Trust me.

So, here it is. RR! Enjoy!)

Part 22: Fallen

Sheba rose from the tent she slept in with the two she now knew to be called Jenna and Menardi. Jenna, she had learned, was quite talkative, and once started, it was difficult to make her stop. Menardi on the other hand was more of a pensive woman. She was, however, much older than Sheba, by at least five years, and didn't pay much heed to Sheba. She'd spoken to her once after the episode with Felix, vaguely thanked her for helping him, but hadn't said much since.

Sheba took in a deep breath as she emerged from the tent and stretched her hands high over her head. They were not far off from Lalivero now. She had begun to recognize a few of the details, the river, the stones. It seemed many more months than it had been since she had last seen them.

She sighed and stared at the waning moon. The air here was thick with the scent of ocean and dust, the smell of the quarries near the lighthouse. She hugged her middle and shut her eyes, imagining playing on the beach with her younger brothers again.

She stopped. Her eyes opened and her head turned. Someone else was awake.

Felix.

She turned to the river, walking toward the grassy bank where Felix lay, feet in the water, face turned to the moon. She smiled as she neared, sat cross-legged beside him and watched him for a long moment. She cleared her throat. "Couldn't sleep?"

Felix's eyes opened immediately. His entire being was instantly awake, alert. His eyes shot to her sharply, then softened. His body relaxed and he shut his eyes again. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

Sheba shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest. "Warm night. Couldn't sleep."

Felix smiled slightly, eyes still closed. "Aren't you used to this sort of weather?"

"No," she confessed, drawing in the dirt with one toe. "I guess the weather of Tolbi is still too fresh." She sighed. "It was cold there. The mountains made it that way, I suppose." She looked at Felix. "What about you? What is it like where you come from?"

Felix glanced at her for a moment; he opened his mouth to respond, then stopped. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze at the sky. "Cold, I suppose."

Sheba laughed. "You suppose? You aren't sure?"

He said nothing.

Sheba frowned. "Did … Have I said something I oughtn't?"

Felix took in a deep breath through his nose. "It isn't you."

"What then?"

Still silence.

Sheba sighed, pushed herself toward him slightly. "Felix, something troubles you."

"No."

"Yes, it does," she said softly. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It isn't important," he said, rolling away from her.

Sheba stared at his back. She reached out, stopped. She felt she shouldn't. She paused a moment took a deep breath and set her hand on his arm. "If it is not important … why are you here, Felix?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, confused.

"Please, Felix," she murmured. "I only want to help you."

Felix turned his face from her again, stared at the ground. He silently drew in the dirt with his free hand. "It's my friend," he said reluctantly. "I'm just … worried about him."

"Who is it?" Sheba asked.

Felix sniffed lightly. "Just … someone I've known for a very long time."

Sheba frowned. "The tall one? Saturos?"

Felix chuckled lightly. "No, not Saturos. Saturos can take care of himself."

Sheba's nose wrinkled. "Take care of himself? What do you mean—?"

"It's Isaac that should be worried," Felix said darkly, sitting up. He hugged his knees to his chest. He sighed. "He shouldn't have followed us."

Sheba frowned. "Isaac? He is the one from your village?"

Felix looked at her, surprised. "You know him?"

Sheba shook her head, her pale hair rustling against her face. "No, but Jenna has spoken of him. And of another boy. Garet, I believe he was called."

Felix looked at the river, sighing. "What else has she said?"

Sheba gave him a sidelong look. "Only that she is worried for you."

Felix rested his chin against his knees. "Me?" he scoffed lightly. "Why is she wasting her time worrying about me?"

Sheba frowned. "I do not think it a waste. You are her brother."

Felix sighed. "I was … I'm not sure who I am now."

"Who does this Isaac think you are?"

Felix laughed bitterly. "A world-killer. A destroyer. Something along those lines."

Sheba turned her head to one side. "And are you?'

"Of course not," Felix said, almost offended at the suggestion.

She looked back toward the camp. "And Saturos? What is he?"

Felix lifted his chin proudly. "He's going to be a savior. Just because no one can see it yet, doesn't mean we aren't doing the right thing."

"Saving the world?" Sheba asked wryly.

Felix sighed. "It doesn't seem so grand a task as you make it sound."

Sheba shrugged. "A mountain is only stones until they all fall into place and become one. Through small and simple means are great things brought to pass."

Felix smiled. "This journey has been anything but simple."

They fell quiet for a long moment, staring at the stars, blurred in the riverbed.

Sheba swallowed. "When … you are finished with your quest, you will come back, won't you?"

Felix looked at her, frowned. "What?"

"When you've done all that you've needed to," Sheba said softly. "Will you come back? Tell me of your journey?"

Felix cleared his throat and eyed the ground. "I … would suppose."

Sheba slowly nodded.

"You aren't coming with us?" Felix asked softly.

Sheba swallowed. "I … can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Sheba looked at him sadly. "I'm still waiting for destiny, Felix." She sighed. "I'm still trying to find out who I am …" She shook her head. "I can't act until I know what I'm supposed to do."

Felix took in a deep breath. "What if you're supposed to come with us?"

Sheba looked at him. "I thought we talked about this before."

"What if you're wrong?" he murmured.

Sheba's eyes narrowed. "My dreams are never wrong."

Felix sighed, pushing a long strand of fallen hair behind his ear. "That isn't what I meant."

"I know," Sheba said, eyeing the ground. " … I'm sorry."

Felix swallowed. "It's just …" He looked down, pausing a moment before setting his hand on hers. "It's been nice having someone around. Someone to talk to, you know?"

Sheba stared at her hand, Felix's lying on top, fingers intertwined with hers. She smiled. "I know." She sighed. "I think I will miss that."

Felix nodded, looking up at the stars. "So will I."

She cleared her throat. 'You don't have to go with them."

Felix shook his head, laughed slightly. "Yes, I do." He gave her a sidelong look. "And you have a destiny to wait for."

Sheba took in a deep breath, hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Felix murmured. "We all have our own trials."

Sheba nodded slowly. "Only …" She looked at Felix. "I felt so sure that my trials would be your trials. I felt that when I first met you."

Felix sighed thoughtfully. "Well, we can't be right all the time."

Sheba fell into quiet thought, resting her head against Felix's shoulder. And for the first time in many days, Felix felt at peace.

-

Saturos awoke with a gasp. He looked frantically around his suddenly dark, alien surroundings. He looked down at his bare chest, felt at his ribcage; clean, dampened only by slight perspiration.

Saturos blew out a long breath. He weakly scratched the back of his neck, as he looked about again. The tent. The wilderness. He shook his head, quietly cursing to himself. Another nightmare. The same as it had been the last three nights that he had managed to sleep. He looked about the tent. Felix lay on the far end of the tent, his breathing soft and steady, Kraden just across from the boy, and Alex by doorway, deep in sleep; Saturos still sensed his aura, as strong as it was when the Imilian was conscious.

He kicked off the blankets, a fine woven cloth given to them by Master Nyunpa. Saturos frowned as he grabbed for his tunic, pulling it over his head. That seemed so long ago now, so far away. He wondered for a moment what had become of Nyunpa, but stopped. He already knew what had become of Master Nyunpa. The old man had predicted it long before their arrival.

Saturos stepped over Alex and pushed open the door to the tent, into the morning, thick with mist from the sea. What would his own fate be, he wondered. He looked down again at the telltale scars of his last visit to the lighthouse. He ran his fingers over them, smooth raised bumps against his skin. His shook his head, warding off the memory of his visions.

_Dreams_, Saturos corrected himself. He frowned. Why had he thought of them as visions? Dreams were typically dreams, nothing more. The gift of foresight was not one usually given to the Adepts of Mars. That was reserved for those of Jupiter. But that didn't make the dreams any less terrible.

He started slightly as two strong, cool hands slid around his neck. He sighed, reached up and took one of them, hanging his head. "Good morning."

"You're troubled," Menardi murmured.

Saturos scoffed slightly. "Merely nervous. I'd assumed we would have a confrontation at the lighthouse for a Jupiter Adept, but fate seems to have bestowed a gift on us."

"The girl?" Menardi asked softly.

Saturos let out a long breath. "Now, I'm afraid I may have lagged too long through the plateau on that assumption." He looked over his shoulder at Menardi. "I fear they might catch us."

Menardi rubbed the heels of her hands over his shoulders, falling briefly into silence. "You worry too much."

"I have reason."

Menardi frowned, her fingers working on his muscles. "You're so tense. More than I've seen you bef …"

Saturos shrugged her hands off, walking toward the river. He ran his hands over his face, rubbed his eyes. "I haven't slept well."

Menardi raised an eyebrow. "You've hardly allowed yourself to sleep." She stepped toward him. "You're anxious—"

"Cautious," Saturos said curtly. "There's a difference."

Menardi rested her hand on his shoulder. "Is there?"

Saturos took in a deep breath. "There is something I've been meaning to speak with you about."

"What?"

"We discussed it earlier, the others leaving for Idejima…"

"But we aren't fighting Isaac anymore," Menardi murmured. "Doesn't that mean we don't need—"

"When the time comes, I want you to take the others to," Saturos said, staring out at the hills, the ocean.

Menardi frowned. She removed her hand, staring at the back of his head in something along the lines of disbelief. "What?" she demanded quietly.

"We don't know what might happen," Saturos said, over his shoulder. He rubbed his hands together, looking back toward the sea. "Our records spoke of it, so did Alex's; some of the lighthouses' violent reactions." He paused. "We don't know if this is one of the lighthouses our records spoke of. I don't want to take that chance."

"_You_ don't want to take that chance?" Menardi growled angrily. "What about what I want?"

"I know what you would want," Saturos said, his voice level. "That's why I've intervened." He took in a long breath. "That is why you and Alex will be taking Jenna, Kraden, and the girl to Idejima when we've opened a path to the Aerie."

Menardi grabbed his shoulder roughly, turning him to face her. "Don't you do this to me, Saturos. Don't you dare."

Saturos's eyes narrowed. "I am trying to protect you."

"From what!" Menardi exploded. "Saturos, those documents are ancient! We don't know how accurate they are!"

"Exactly," Saturos said, grabbing her by her arms. "All the more reason for me to ask you to—"

"You need my help up there, Saturos," Menardi said hurriedly. "You know you do."

"Felix will be with me."

"He is only a boy," Menardi argued.

Saturos frowned. "He is strong."

"Not strong enough," Menardi pressed, looking him directly in the eye. "Saturos, you are knowingly putting yourself in danger again." She swallowed. "I almost lost you once to a lighthouse. Please don't ask me to do so again… not when I could stop it."

Saturos stared at her for a long moment in silence. He sighed. "Menardi, if anything were to happen to you… I—" He cut himself short, trying to down the lump that had suddenly risen in his throat. He turned his gaze to the ground, trying to speak, and again, failing.

Menardi pursed her lips, rubbing his arms tenderly. "Saturos, the same is true for me. If you came to harm because I was not able to act…" She took in a deep breath. "I don't know that Prox would be enough to motivate me to continue with this."

"Don't say that," Saturos said sharply, giving her a rough shake. "No matter what happens, we must continue on. This isn't only about Prox, Menardi."

"I know," she said, staring at the ground. "I didn't mean to imply…" She sighed, shaking her head. "But you can't simply send me away! Not when I could save you."

Saturos stared at her in shock. "What?"

Menardi swallowed hard. "Saturos, I was sent as a guardian. I must protect you no matter what the—"

"What do you mean by you could save me?" Saturos demanded softly.

Menardi swallowed. "Saturos, let me stand by you. I fear…" Tears rushed along the bottom of her eyes. She leaned her head back, not willing to let them fall. "I fear I may lose you if I don't."

"You will not lose me, Menardi," Saturos said quietly.

Menardi shook her head vigorously. "No, Saturos. You don't understand—"

"Menardi, I would rather I die and be certain that you live," Saturos said.

"And I say that I will stand with you!" Menardi shouted furiously, her grip tightening on his arms. "Why can you not be content with that!" She took in several deep breaths, trying to calm herself, brushed her hand over the tear that fell, clearing it from her cheek. She stared at him, swallowing hard. "Saturos, please. Just let me do this."

Saturos clenched his teeth, the lump rising again. He shook his head roughly. "I won't let you die for me, Mena—"

"_Please_," Menardi pressed, holding his arms tightly. "Don't ask me why. _Be content_… for once, let _me_ lead _you_." She stared at him intensely. "Please."

Saturos took her in his arms, taking in a sharp breath. He pressed his cheek to her hair, letting it catch the tears that were suddenly falling. "Menardi, please don't do this."

"You are stronger than I am, Saturos," Menardi whispered, her voice trembling. "You always were. If you were to die, all in me would go with you. But you are stronger than that. You are the core of our fellowship… our leader—"

"I won't allow you to become my sacrificial lamb," Saturos hissed, his throat tight.

"You never asked for me to," Menardi murmured. "This is something I have felt a long while, Saturos. Your path is unclear, but I know mine…" She took in a shaky breath. "I do not think I will be returning to Prox for a long, long while."

Saturos took in a sharp breath. "Don't say that—"

"What? Don't you feel it, too?" She took in a deep breath. "Whether it is here or Jupiter or Mars, fate has determined that neither of us should see our home again."

"Then why are we fighting for this?" Saturos quietly murmured.

Menardi swallowed. "Because it is right." Menardi pulled back, looking toward the camp. She turned back to him, smiling sadly. "The others are waking."

Saturos opened his mouth to speak, but she covered it with her hand.

"Don't," she murmured. "This may not be the end of our time, Saturos… but I will stand beside you when you light that beacon… whether you wish it or not." She balanced herself on her toes and kissed him lightly. "Go now," she said softly into his ear. "We don't want to waste the day."

Saturos let her slip from his arms, suddenly intangible. He watched her for a long, disbelieving moment. He stepped forward and called out to her.

"Menardi!"

She turned.

"You will stand by me. I can't change that." He paused. "But I will stand by you as well. I will not lose you to fate willingly."

Menardi smiled sadly, unmoved from her spot.

Saturos swallowed hard, turned his back to her and faced the river. He knelt by the water and splashed the water on his face, a sudden cold shock. He pushed his fingers over his eyes and sighed. He stared for a long moment into his shattered reflection in the river, pushed himself to one knee then the other and started toward the tent.

-

"There."

Saturos looked out at the hill the girl had pointed to. It was a small town, if one could call it even that. It was a gathering of buildings, worn by age and weather, surrounded by thinning walls of orange adobe. Rickety wooden watchtowers stood on each of the four ends of the town, but they appeared empty, as though out of use for quite some time. In the center of the town, however, a great obelisk rose up. It seemed out of place in the small village, decorated in gold and jewels. It, too, was worn, but seemed to be standing a little stronger than the surrounding elements. And behind it loomed the great frame of Babi Lighthouse.

"What can we expect?" Saturos asked, not taking his eyes off the sight.

"Tolbi Guardsmen," Sheba said.

Menardi frowned. "Tolbi?"

"My people have been under military rule ever since Lord Babi commenced building," Sheba said quietly, leaning against a tree in the grove they peered from. "My father hasn't liked it, but our militia is no match for their men."

"Anything else?"

"There aren't many men here," Sheba replied. "A few of the Tolbi Elite, like the ones we encountered on the plateau, but that is all." She looked at Saturos. "That is everything I know."

Saturos nodded thoughtfully, scratching under his chin as he stared at the town. "And how far from Lalivero is the lighthouse."

"Hardly a mile," Sheba said. "They built directly over the ruins, right along the coast."

"That's not wise," Menardi commented dryly. "One tremor and that whole tower could get taken into the ocean."

"Not with the way these scholars have been building it," Sheba said softly. "They take everything into account. They even tore out the foundation when they saw it was a weakly formed stone." She looked up at the lighthouse frame. "They wanted it to stand on its own foundation, not the ruins… not the ground."

Saturos grinned wryly. "Some sort of moral point, I suppose?"

"More than that, if Mathias was on the production staff," Kraden said quietly. "Where I was skilled in lore and alchemy, he was in architecture." He swallowed hard. "He was brilliant."

Saturos said nothing as he began up the long dirt path to Lalivero. He shouldered past Menardi, muttering darkly, "He was on the wrong side." He sighed. "Come on," he announced to the others. We haven't got all day."

-

Vera looked up as the trapdoor that led to the rooftop opened with a soft click. It swung fully up. One little boy slowly lowered himself down the makeshift ladder, followed by his brother, only two years older than the first. Both boys were only tiny frames and tan skin, drowned by their shirts and unkempt hair.

Vera turned back to her sewing, pushing the needle through the pale red fabric as the last of the group came down from the roof, shutting the door behind him. "See anything today?" she asked quietly.

"No," the first boy answered.

Faran sighed, stepping off of the ladder. "Boys, why don't you go to your rooms and play for a while?"

The youngest turned. "But we need to get ready for Sh—"

"Obey your father, boys," Vera said softly over her hands.

The elder let out a quiet groan. "Come on, Ghyo," he murmured, taking his younger brother's hand. "I won three new marbles from Martian yesterday. I'll show you them if you…"

Vera watched as Faran crossed the room, walking to the pail of water and pulling out the ladle. He first doused the back of his neck, face, and then, refilling the scoop, took a long drink. Vera sighed. "Nothing, then?"

Faran finished his drink. "Nothing but a group of travelers."

"Not her?"

"Not Tolbi guardsmen," he said softly, replacing the ladle in the pail. He sighed, leaning on the counter. "Maybe I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"No, I was wrong. I just thought…" He let out a long breath, his body tense. He glanced at his wife. "I never should have let them take her."

"Faran…"

"No, my father always told me the Tolbi were not to be trusted." He looked back at the wall. "I just… thought I knew better… that I would be the exception."

"You were avoiding a war," Vera said pointedly, returning her eyes to her sewing.

"That's no excuse," Faran murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "She's our daughter."

Vera sighed. "Blaming yourself helps no one."

"But she should have been home by now," Faran said. "We passed Babi's quota over three months ago."

"Perhaps she'll be here tomorrow," Vera said with a slight smile.

"And if not?" Faran asked softly over his shoulder. "What then? Lord Babi knows our men are no match for his."

"Once that tower of his is built he'll leave us alone," Vera said firmly. "And until it is built he can't do anything to Sheba."

Faran frowned. "What?"

"If anything were to happen to Sheba who knows what would happen to the tower," She replied quietly. "You know the sort of loyalty our men have to her." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm quite certain that Sheba would be able to get out of any situation without trouble."

"She's not all-powerful, Vera," Faran murmured. "Just unique."

"She's more than that," she replied. "And you know it."

"She's small," Faran argued. "A thin, weightless build. If she didn't have time to use her powers—"

"Faran," Vera sighed, setting her sewing to one side. "Stop analyzing everything to death." She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his back. "You still pray, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he murmured. "Every night… and I visit the shrine whenever I am able to come away from the site—"

"Then that should be enough for you," she laughed quietly. She paused a moment, listening to his breathing. "She was never ours, Faran. They will not let her come to harm."

Faran laughed softly. "I wish I had your faith."

"You do," she smiled, pulling away as he turned to face her. "You just don't know it yet."

Faran smiled. "What would I do without—" He suddenly froze, his head turning to the window.

Vera frowned. "Faran? …what is it?"

Faran didn't look at her and he set her to one side gently. "Stay here."

Vera watched in confusion as he crossed the room. He paused at the table, glancing down at the dagger in its leather sheath. He stepped to the table, hiding it from Vera's eyes and sliding it toward him. He latched it to his belt and started to the door.

Vera stepped forward. "Faran?"

He looked at her momentarily, smiling nervously. "I'll only be a moment."

She swallowed hard, but managed a nod.

Faran returned the gesture, and opened the door. He shut it behind him just as he heard the first scream. He broke out into a solid sprint, breaking into the plaza where the men and women were frantically scrambling from the area. He rushed toward where the crowd seemed to be pouring from. He stopped cold at the small pond that surrounded the obelisk at the entrance.

Half of the adobe wall was shattered. One guard lay in the wreckage and the second was held by a tall, massive man; no, not a man. His skin was silver, blue markings around the eyes. Another stood beside him, a female of the same, red markings and all. A sizeable group stood behind him, waiting patiently as the leader quietly demanded something of the guard. The guard whimpered a minute answer, one that did not please the leader to any degree. He thrust the guard to the ground and held out palm.

Faran covered his eyes at the searing light and sudden cry. The brightness faded as quickly as it had come, but the sounds of the guard did not. Smoke curled up from below the ruins of the wall. The marked-one said nothing as he lowered his hand. He swiftly clenched it into a fist.

The foot of the guard twitched slightly, and the moaning stopped.

He looked back at the group, grabbing a small figure, a slender young girl. Faran stiffened.

Sheba.

The marked one demanded something. She resisted, tried to pull away. His grip tightened and she cried out. He shoved her in front of him, and his female poised her scythe. She paused for a moment, then began into the city.

Faran stiffened. The plaza was empty now as the group started into the town. He sidestepped behind the obelisk, staying in its shadow and watching the group in secret. They drew closer, close enough to hear.

"Quickly," the marked-one snapped.

Faran watched as they walked straight through the town to the gates of the city, and started toward the ruins. He swallowed hard, waiting until they were out of sight, then reluctantly, he followed.

-

"There," Sheba murmured. "That's the entrance to the tower."

Saturos glanced at her. "And the ruins?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "They built on top of them, so… I suppose the only way to managed access would be to break through the floor or some—"

"Halt!"

Saturos paused, turning. Two Tolbi Guardsmen and three Laliverans stood behind them. Tolbi Guards already had their weapons drawn, and the Laliveran workmen carried picks and shovels.

Alex sighed. "Not this again."

The first guard stepped forward. "You are under the arrest of the province of Tolbi for trespassing on his Lordship's Private grounds. Will you compl—?"

Before anyone could move, Menardi raised her hand. The guard's hands flew to his neck, dropping his weapons as he gasped for air. He struggled violently as the air came in sharp hisses. His face grew red, dark and violet in color, then pale. The struggling and the breathing had stopped.

She tossed the guard's body away, a girl and her ragdoll, it seemed. It was all too easy for her. She looked at Saturos, who drew his sword and stepped forward toward the group. "I would advise you stand down, gentlemen."

The three workers all looked at the standing Tolbi guard, who only struggled for words for a moment before dropping his things and running down the construction pit and out of sight.

Saturos raised an eyebrow at the Laliverans.

The first man swallowed hard. "Let the girl go." His hands were shaking, but he did not move. The other two, held fast to their weapons, although they took a slow step backward.

Sheba shook her head, stepping forward, but Felix held her back. "Krone, don't…"

"Just walk away," Saturos said levelly.

"Not until you give us Sheba," the one she had addressed growled.

Saturos clenched his teeth. "If you will not move, then you will be moved." He lifted his hand and aimed it at the men.

"No!"

Theyoung girlgrabbed at the man's arm just as a torrent of flames issued forth. They hit the ground, deflected from their targets. The flames spun out wildly in every direction. Alex stepped forward, casting a light psynergy to stop the flames as Saturos quickly called it back. The men were already running by the time Saturos had assured there was no remaining danger. He looked down at Sheba who was beaming, quite proud of herself. She turned to look at him as he grabbed a handful of her tunic and shoved her, sending her tumbling across the ground, kicking up thick clouds of dust. She was coughing as the dust cleared and Saturos stepped toward her.

He grabbed the girl by her wrist, yanking her to her feet. "Ignorant little brat!" he roared furiously. "Do you have any idea what you could have—!"

"They are my people!" she shouted back in the same tone, wriggling in his grasp. "I can't just let you slaughter them because they are doing what they think is ri—" The words faded into a struggled cry as Saturos twisted her wrist downward.

Felix stepped forward as she let out a tiny gasp. "Saturos, stop it!"

Sheba bit her lip as Saturos turned his grip a little more. "What?" he taunted darkly. "All your bravery gone after that little show?"

"Saturos, stop!" Felix shouted.

"Braver than you," Sheba murmured. She gasped, falling to one knee as Saturos twisted further.

Saturos leaned in, his eyes burning on Sheba. "I could break your wrist, you know," he whispered menacingly. "Snap it clean in two."

"Then do it," she managed, staring up at him. Her eyes were watering, but Saturos knew she wouldn't give.

Perhaps he needed to introduce her to humility.

He turned his wrist in just the right position, felt the bones grind under his touch. A cry rumbled low in Sheba's throat, suddenly turning to anger. It was too fast for Saturos to have avoided it. She struck out with her other hand, her fingernails diving for the skin near his eye.

Saturos shoved her to the ground with a shout, pulling back and pressing the heel of his hand to his wounded eye. Sheba stared back in shock as he stared at his hand, three clear lines carved across his eye. He rounded on her, drew his hand back. "You little—!"

Sheba winced, covered her face with her arm. She heard the blow land, but felt nothing. Her muscles stiffened and she smelt the electric air, but it was not her own. She lowered her hand.

Felix stood over her, staring at his hands in shock. Saturos was on the ground, looking up at Felix. His eyes were wide and a thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His tongue ran over the line of red in disbelief, tasting the blood and coming to the moment. He looked at Felix in shock as he pushed himself up with one elbow.

Felix stammered for words. He looked at his hands, at Saturos, then the ground. Saturos was already standing, his back to Felix, wiping the blood from his face, then spitting a mouthful into the dirt.

Felix tried to swallow the lump in his throat. For the first time in many years, he sounded young. "Saturos… I… I-I didn't mean—"

Saturos turned, anger taking over his features again. He said nothing. His gaze was enough to silence Felix. Felix shied away as Saturos shouldered past him, toward Menardi. "Let's go," he growled to her softly. "Before he turns on us, too."

Felix watched as Saturos strode forward, Menardi casting one horrified look back at Felix before following. Felix looked at Jenna. Even she looked frightened. Sheba scrambled to her feet, and fell back into the group between Jenna and Kraden. Alex was the only one to pause as Felix stood in pure shock.

He looked up at the Imilian. "Alex… I… This wasn't supposed to—"

"I know," Alex murmured.

Felix realized he was trembling. He took in a deep breath, trying to control his own body again. "I didn't mean to—"

"It isn't you, Felix," Alex murmured with a shrug, starting to follow the others. "It is him."

Felix frowned, watching for a long moment as Alex walked away in silence. He sighed to himself, shaking his head. Resting a hand on the hilt of his blade, he hurried to catch up with the others.

(A/N: Next problem, I have only a very vague idea of where I'm going from here. Like I know what is going to happen, just not how I'm going to get there. Let's just say I have a lovely little plot twist for you all… yes, another one. Let's just say Isaac accounts of two of the three battles Saturos and Menardi will encounter at the Venus lighthouse.

And now, after FOREVERS of waiting, here it is: your reviews.

Aya- Angel of Mars: Hope you got my e-mail, cause I did write ya! I never saw a reply, so I was worried I might have sent it to some random person on the internet… that would have been really weird! lol! If not, tell me, and I'll see if I can't resend it.

Azalee: Don't worry, I love Alex, too! He's going to get all the bad rap in this one, but Saturos and Menardi's deaths kinda shake him up a little. He gets redeemed in the sequel… well, mostly redeemed. We all know what happened in GS: II…

Moonjump: Just started and your first review was of the final chapter? You must be a really fast reader! Thanks!

Lord Slasher… and WhitterZ: I'm afraid you're both only half right. (cackling like a maniacal fangirl…) Saturos is darker now, but this chapter is the darkest he gets. He was a very dark in this one, not EVIL, but dark. After all, he has his motives, but I won't let him go the way of Darth Vader. Fortunately, he redeems himself in the end, and his nervous, anger is going to be explained, hopefully in the next fic. So, weep not! Saturos will die good!

Spirit Seer: I owe you a big thank you! You reviewed for every chapter in the whole story! Even I don't have that kind of patience! THANK YOU! Hopefully I'll post soon, neh?

Sora: Whoreship? Lmao! That's my new favorite word! Yay! You were in a play? Wow, who'da known I'd bump into another fangirl/actress! Congrats on landing the lead! What play was it? NE-ways, you've reviewed a lot, and I should say more, but I'm anxious to get this up! I'll try to e-mail you… or something. Maybe I'll just see if I can't find some sort of Alex-plushie online and send it.

Pata Hikari: I saw the comment about the Felix and Sheba interaction, got about halfway through the fic, and decided to add the beginning scene. Felix and Sheba needed at least a LITTLE sap, right? So, it was you that got that in there! Hope you liked it.

Master of Reality: Thanks for the review. Hopefully, after this, I can also do some Zelda stuff. (crosses fingers) BTW, I dunno if you've read it or not, but you should check it out: Zelda: The Ocarina of Time by Arxane, I think is the name. Hiei 17 got me hooked, but it's a mother-big piece, and a good one at that. So go for it, for sure, if you're a Zelda fan

Proxinian Girl: Thanks, I just hope I can keep the tension up as the chapters go. My biggest fear is that people are going to get to the end of this fic and say… that's it? So, hopefully, I'll keep you in suspense up to the last drop!

Hiei 17: I bet Felix regrets it all the time. Like, you know how he was up there when they actually die. That's a big burden to carry around, esp. for someone who's only, what? 18? All that what-if, and worrying if he could have stopped it. That's one of the biggest things that bugged me about GS: II. I wrote down the script, and I really would have liked to have seen so much more in the scene where we first see Karst. I think she would have a much bigger reaction to Felix, but she seems all dark and moody. That drove me nuts, because I think she'd be happy to see Felix, because her sister should have been somewhere close. Then she could get moody later. As for Lord Babi and Lemuria, I'm thinking they got in the same sort of way Piers got out. The wave must have carried them all the way into the caverns. The only thing then would be, how did he get out? I dunno, maybe Neptune goes back to sleep? Either way, I really want to work on this idea of mine. It wouldn't be as long as this one, but I hope to do it after I've finished this. I'll definitely tell you when I start it.

Libby: Now that my laptop is resurrected, I'll be able to get on more. Hopefully, that will mean more updates more quickly! Now it isn't up to my Dad!

Arvana: It's okay, Kingdom Hearts is a WAY good game, too. I'm definitely going to follow this one up, I just don't know when. I probably won't start a sequel until a month or so after this on is done, that way I can do, maybe two chapters a month. I'm hoping to become a more steady writer, but, then again, I've said that, like, seven billion times.

And that's all folks! Watch for the update! RR por favor! (just por you, Hiei ))


	23. Part 23: Backstabbing

(A/N: Do we need an intro? Forget the reviewed reviews. You'll get them later. You got a story, so quit your whining. Be grateful. It was worth the wait.)

Part 23: Backstabbing

"How much further?" Jenna asked quietly. They'd climbed what seemed like innumerable flights of stairs and taken them at double the pace any of them would have preferred. Even Menardi had taken to the slower pacing breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"Until we find the portal to the aerie," Saturos said flatly, his hand fastened firmly to Sheba's arm. He continued roughly herding the young girl up the stairs, Felix just behind him, watching the two very closely.

The stairs emptied them out onto another floor; turquoise and brown veined marble, dotted with maiden statues, similar—yet uniquely independent—to those in Mercury Lighthouse. Saturos's gait hardly faltered as the fourth in their group appeared next to him in a bright flash of water. Alex took up the pace, falling in step beside the Proxinian. He gave a quiet cough to clear his throat. "Three floors up," he said quietly.

"Are you certain?"

He nodded.

A small silence. "What can we expect?"

"Nothing that I saw," Alex murmured.

Saturos frowned, looking at his companion. "Nothing?"

Alex shrugged helplessly to himself. "No traps, no puzzles... No axes hanging from the ceiling, tests of psynergy, nothing of the sort."

"And you're certain it was the aerie portal?" Saturos asked, his brow drawn in tightly.

A smirk flickered across Alex's lips. "Really, Saturos, you offend me."

"I apologize."

"I accept."

Saturos paused thoughtfully. He stopped in the middle of the room, standing on a seal identical to the one they'd seen outside the façade of the entrance. He glanced at Menardi, handing her Sheba as he murmured, "We're almost to the aerie."

"Then why have we stopped?" Jenna asked

Menardi looked at her levelly. "This is as far as we go together."

Felix frowned, quietly murmured, "What do you mean?"

"We've already discussed it," Saturos said flatly.

Felix let out a slight scoff. "We? Who's we?"

"The group," Menardi replied.

Felix flushed. "Last I recall, I was in the group, too."

"You're only a boy, Felix," said Saturos.

"I'm nearly a man now."

"Men don't turn on their companions," Saturos snapped. "Nor on their masters or friends." His gaze darkened. "Not even dogs do that."

Felix took half a step back, stunned by the blunt blow.

The Proxinian took in a deep breath, staring the boy down. Felix's face was wrinkled with lines of anger, but the hurt showed in his eyes, somewhere mixed in the amber-honey consistency of his vision.

Saturos let out a long breath until his ribs felt too small for him, then breathed. "We're sending you out to Idejima."

Jenna glanced around them. Her eyes stopped on Saturos, confused. "Now? Why—?"

"The boat needs to be ready for immediate transport," Menardi said softly. "We

may need to leave quickly."

Kraden's face twisted in confusion. "Leave quickly? Why would we need to—"

"Isaac," Jenna murmured, looking at Saturos. "He's here, isn't he?"

Saturos's gaze didn't move from Felix. "If he isn't by now, he will be soon."

"So, that's why you're sending me away," Felix said with a bitter smile. "You don't think I can face them."

"Don't be foolish," Menardi growled. "We're trying to avoid them at all cost."

"We just don't want you getting excited, that's all," Saturos finished.

Felix's entire body was tense. The hurt was gone from his eyes, replaced with only his anger.

"The longer you sit here, the closer Isaac gets," Saturos said pointedly.

"I'm not afraid of him," Felix said.

"Neither are we," Alex said softly.

"We just want to make sure no one gets hurt," Menardi agreed.

Felix looked at all of them, still unable to believe what he was hearing. "B… but what if worst comes to worst? You'll need me."

Saturos's eyes flashed. "We don't _need_ you. The only time we needed you was to get into Vale and this alchemy-damned lighthouse."

Felix's body stiffened, as though he'd taken a blow to the gut. The air came in through his nostrils sharply, in sudden bursts.

Saturos stared at him for a long moment before turning his back on him. "You know where you need to take them. Alex will be along as soon as we've reached the aerie."

"What about Sheba?" Felix asked.

Menardi's grip on Sheba's arm shifted slightly. "She'll stay with us."

"She's brought you here," Felix said quietly. "Doesn't that mean its time we let her go?"

"_We'll_ decide that," Saturos said.

"But she's done her part," Felix argued, stepping toward Menardi. "If we need to leave quickly, when will we have time to—"

"Until the Lighthouse is lit, her part is not yet complete," Menardi snapped, pulling the girl out of his reach. She stared him down with hot-blooded eyes. "She stays."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?" Kraden murmured.

Saturos's face pulled tight as a sneer tugged at his lips. "Really Kraden, when haven't I been honest with you?"

Kraden shook his head. "I didn't mean to imply that—"

"Perhaps, it would be best if we ceased the needless prattling and began toward our various destinations," Alex said flatly.

When Felix's continued to stare silently at Saturos, the Proxinian added, "Alex will be down as soon as we've found it. We'll send the girl down with him."

Felix's eyes darted between the girl and Saturos. Finally, his eyes rested on the latter. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Good," Saturos said. "We shouldn't be much longer. If it comes to dusk and we haven't arrived at the peninsula, bring the ship up toward the lighthouse."

"But none of us know how to pilot the ship!" Jenna argued.

Saturos looked at Felix. "He does."

"I thought I wasn't to be trusted," Felix muttered darkly. "Besides, how am I supposed to pilot _anything_ without the orb?"

Saturos set a hand on the small shaft attached to his belt, the one topped with the small black crystal, polished to a fine, smoothed sphere. "We'll be sending that with Alex also."

"The star too, I suppose," Felix grumbled.

"No," Saturos said flatly, though this clearly took Alex off-guard—he started as Saturos continued. "We'll handle the star until we return."

"Sounds as though you have every aspect of this planned out, Saturos," Kraden said quietly.

Saturos's face didn't change as he simply stated, "I always do. Go now. We'll meet you within the hour of your arrival."

The split groups started in the various directions when Jenna suddenly stopped. "Wait."

Saturos turned to face her.

She swallowed. "What if… what if the beacon is lit but you don't come?"

Saturos's lips pressed into a fine line. "Won't happen."  
"But—"

"Within the hour," Saturos said flatly. "We won't be much longer." Saturos looked at Felix one last time. The boy was clearly confused, but he knew better than to cross Saturos at that moment. Not only had they almost reached the second of their goals, time was running short.

"Right," Felix murmured. He cast a quick glance at Sheba. She held herself well, but he could sense her distress, swarming around her like a thick musk. He swallowed hard and nodded at her. She managed to return the gesture, and he turned away, starting for the stairs. One hand on the hilt of his sword, he swept in front of Jenna and Kraden and began downward.

Saturos watched him for a long while, finally brought back to the moment by Alex.

"Saturos," he said shortly. "We haven't any time. Mia and the others could arrive at any moment."

Saturos breathed in through his nose. "Right." He turned around, starting down the hallway, Alex at his arm and Menardi and Sheba bringing up the rear.

"The girl was right, you know," Alex said quietly as they started for the stairway. "What if something does happen while you're up there? It isn't a good idea for you to keep the only other star we have with you."

"The last thing we need is for you all to leave on the assumption we're dead," Saturos said with a bitter laugh. "Can you imagine how awful that would be?"

"Yes," Alex said flatly, starting up the stairway behind him. "I can."

"Besides," Saturos said. "What would you tell everyone when you returned to Prox without us? Puelle and Agatio would tear you clean in two."

Alex took in a sharp breath at the statement, chuckling lightly. "It isn't as though they could tell…" He waited a moment for Saturos to agree, but when no answer came, he added, "can they?

"My mother could," Menardi said softly. "So would Karst."

"The Elder would know," Saturos agreed. "He knew the two of us too well to not know if we'd fallen."

"Besides," Menardi said with a slight grin. "We aren't exactly going to go down without a fight, Alex. If we get in a fight with insurmountable odds…" She glanced at Saturos. "Let's just say we have a trump card up our sleeve."

"_Oop!_"

Menardi gasped as Sheba took a sudden dive toward the stairs, crashing down leaving Menardi holding her hand. "Good heavens, child!" she said, startled and slightly irritated by the sudden falling.

"I tripped," Sheba said softly, sitting on a step. Menardi released her hand as the girl rubbed her wrist gently.

"What happened?" Menardi asked, motioning up to Saturos to keep moving.

"I shouldn't have braced myself," Sheba muttered. She looked up at Menardi. "I twisted my ankle…" She groaned. "And my wrist."

Alex continued on as though nothing had happened, leaving the two others on the stairwell. "It never ceases to perplex me, the devious workings of the Proxinian mind," he said dryly. "But returning to the subject, I still don't feel it in our best interests to have you keep the star."

Saturos's face had changed, the good humor suddenly gone. "Whose interest, Alex? Mine or yours?"

Alex let a breath of nervous laughter pass his lips. "Please, Saturos, you hurt me with such comments. I'm simply saying that in the interest of the group that if anything _were_ to happen—"

"Such as?"

Alex paused at the top of the stairway, leaving Menardi and Sheba waiting near the bottom. "You know what I speak of, Saturos."

Saturos rounded on him, cloak swelling behind him. "_I'm not afraid of Isaac_," he growled, jaw clenched and baring his teeth.

Alex pursed his lips. "Liar."

Saturos's shoulders squared. His eyes narrowed and he turned his back on him. "We don't have time for this," he said. "Every moment we waste, our danger increases."

Alex looked back down the hallway, listening. Menardi and Sheba were still tending to the girl's injury. He pressed his hand against the archway of the door. Ice silently crept over the frame, softly murmuring as it expanded into a thick sheet over the entire doorway. "How can you worry about the dangers that await you when you don't see those before you?" he murmured to himself.

Saturos hadn't heard, and continued down the hallway as though nothing had occurred. Saturos confidently strode across the room, across the colored marble seal near the center of the room. Though he hadn't seen as it slowly began to sink into the ground.

* * *

"There," Menardi said, lifting her hands from Sheba's wrist. "Good as new. 

Sheba rubbed her hand. The skin was warm and soft, red but no longer sore. She eyed the ground, unable to make eye contact with the Proxinian. "Thank you."

"No trouble," Menardi said flatly, standing to her full height. "We'd best be catching up." She turned, looking at the stairs as she started up. She frowned. The step they stood on had a thin stripe of moisture running down it, gathered as a tiny pool in the crease between tiles.

"Strange," Menardi murmured. "How that get there?"

"I must have slipped on it," Sheba suggested quietly.

"Yes… but that doesn't explain…" Menardi suddenly stiffened. She rushed up the stairs, finding a thick sheet of ice plastered over the door, thick enough to block out the light. Just like the Mercury Lighthouse when they first...

Menardi froze. "No…"

* * *

Saturos froze as a quiet rumble began to echo in the corridors. He looked around the room, unable to determine from where the sound was coming from. "Alex!" he shouted over the rumble. 

No answer.

"Alex, what's that noise!"

And as quickly as it had come it was gone. Saturos took a step back worriedly, placing one hand on the elemental star and the other hovering in readiness over his sword. "Alex?"

Like an oceanic rush, it swept over him. For a moment, he thought he was drowning, until he realized it wasn't water. Earth flowed around his body, surrounding him, etching itself into his skin, his eyes. Millions of tiny shards clawed at his scaled shoulders, pulling up thin strips of dark blood. The rumble resonated in his ears for hours, though it couldn't have been more than half a minute. It was thick as it was heavy, and course as it was damp.

Saturos broke through the surface, finding himself engulfed in a fine sand, heavy and wet. It covered the room, waist-height almost the entire length of the room. He kicked it away from himself, only to have it cave in on him again. He groaned. "Alex! Alex, where are you!"

"Tell me, Saturos…"

He turned to see the Imilian man set himself down with dance-like grace atop the sand. "How many times have you ever waded through wet sand?"

"What are you talking about?" Saturos growled, baring his teeth.

"You see, I grew up on the edge of a frozen ocean," Alex continued, sand crunching under his boots as he shifted his weight. "I remember my grandfather used to take me during the storm seasons and we would spar for hours. You on the other hand grew up in a barren, wastelandic tundra. Not quite the ideal place to harvest the powers of a Fire Adept." Alex looked at Saturos, his sea-green eyes dark. "I, on the other hand, grew up surrounded by water."

Saturos grunted, trying to climb on top of the wet sand that had crowded his body. It was heavier than the armor itself, almost fixating him to the floor. "Alex, get me out, now," he growled deadpan.

"I don't think you understand, Saturos," Alex said with a satirical smile. "You see, pardon the expression, but I have never been fond of playing second lute."

Saturos grabbed for his sword, pulling it from its holster and scattering beads of sand across the room. "I'm more than a match for you, Alex."

"You forget, Saturos," Alex said, just over a whisper. "We're not in those snw fields you grew up on. We're in my home, this time." His lifted his chin, his eyes narrowing. "Now… give me the star."

"You can come take it," Saturos said, struggling to create some sort of decent defensive position, but unable to move.

"Really, Saturos," Alex said dryly, slowly reaching down and pulling two matching daggers from his belt, one in each hand. "I would hate to see you and Menardi fail in your mission."

Saturos's eyes narrowed. "Those are new."

"Do you like them?" Alex sneered. "They come from the far east. Used to slay dragons, I'm told."

"I'm more the dragon than you know, Alex."

"They'll more than take care of you." He spun the daggers on his forefinger, his blue eyes darkening. 'I'll be taking the star, Saturos, one way or the other. At our first chanceby at Mercury Lighthouse, you had others to defend you. This time, I've made sure it's only you and I. The Mercury beacon is burning bright. Mar is still dead cold in the Northern Wilds. Admit it or not, I have the advantage." He paused, lifting his chin as though to shadow the smirk on his lips. "And I'm giving you the chance to simply walk away."

"I'm not afraid of you," Saturos grunted, trying to push through the sand.

Alex sighed momentarily and smiled. "Very well, that won't be a problem."

* * *

Menardi continued to hack away at the wall of ice to no avail. Alex had grown stronger. This was far thicker than the wall they had encountered at Mercury Lighthouse their first time. She panicked, dropping her scythe and clawing at the wall as though that might somehow serve her better. She rounded on Sheba. "What are you doing!" she roared. 

Sheba winced, fumbling for wording. "W… that is, I… I—"

"Get over here and help!" Menardi shouted, her voice cracking in urgency.

Sheba stared at her helplessly. "But I—"

The girl let out a small cry as Menardi pulled her in by the collar, giving her a hard shake and pulling her close until their noses near touched. "You help me, child, or—so help me—I will tear you in two with my bare hands!" she hissed furiously.

Sheba eyed the woman fearfully, almost gauging to see if she would actually go through with such a thing. Menardi released her, sending her back into the wall. She started clawing again with a small hunting dagger, chipping away shard by shard, hardly denting the wall.

Sheba swallowed. "Wh… what should I do—?"

"You're an adept," Menardi snapped. "Be creative."

* * *

Saturos scrambled backward through the sand, keeping his focus on Alex, who was now also ankle deep in the damp sand. He stared at him, his eyes struggling to find some small, even minute, flaw in Alex's stance. He walked across the sand with cat-like grace, even as his calves sunk further into the dune-like waves that now covered the room. 

He took special care to observe his moves, his speed, how he held himself, shifted his weight from side to side. He recognized his style, a small, slender someone making a tentative approach, watching, half-waiting half-hoping, for an error in his favor.

It had once been his own style.

Saturos allowed himself to be drug into the circling motion Alex began, though his steps were rough and uneven in the damp earth. Alex held both daggers with animal intensity. Long red, satin ribbons dangled from the hilt of each onix blade, serrated at the base, then carved into a razor-fine point.

"Stop staring and fight, Saturos," Alex growled.

"The first move is yours, backstabber—"

"On the contrary," Alex said. "Were I a backstabber, you'd be dead by now."

"Trying to maintain a degree of honor?" Saturos asked dryly.

"This is just one minute detail that will be left out from the chronicles of future reference."

Saturos had been using the pre-fight banter as a mere distraction, a hope to discover something deeper than skin concerning Alex's technique. It wasn't until Alex set himself into motion that Saturos realized that every assumption he had made to that point was wrong.

Alex not only moved with the fluid water-like grace he recalled from their first tangle, but with speed and strength behind it. He deflected a sharply placed thrust from one of the twin daggers, only to be surprised that he had not used enough force. Alex drove him backward with the blow, driving them deeper into the sand.

Saturos swung out, leaning his body weight into the motion, but Alex swiftly ducked and reappeared at Saturos's side. Before Saturos could react, one of the blades had driven through the thickly plated scales, into his shoulder. He cried out, turning with his free hand and slamming his forearm into Alex's chest.

The Water Adept landed in the sand with a surprised cough, trying to bring back air to his lungs. Saturos sprung before Alex could regain his footing, leaning a hard blow to the ground. Alex rolled to one side, gasping in through his teeth as the wind grazed his tunic. He quickly flipped to his feet, shakily attempting to regain some degree of balance.

Again Saturos swung, trying to catch the Imilian off-guard, but Alex was faster. Crossing his blades in front of him, he caught the sword between the cross. Saturos leaned himself into the sword, Alex wincing under the weight. Pale beads scattered across his forehead, but his body did not give way. Neither, did Saturos believe, it would.

He pulled away, stabbing straight forward, trying to catch the man in the ribs. Alex jerked his waist back, just out of reach. Loosing footing, he flipped back, tucking his feet in and landing on the sand, small clouds racing around his feet.

Saturos rushed forward before Alex could recover, but again, he had underestimated him. Saturos was shocked as he fell against a dune, grabbing his arm in silent shock. He pulled his hand back. There was blood there, a slash to match the gap from earlier. He glanced at the ground, looking for the dagger, but finding none. Instead a shard of sand and ice lay melting at his feet. Saturos looked at Alex, fingertips still glowing with a soft light. The light grew. He was concentrating his power.

Saturos jumped to his feet, grabbing a tight handful of sand until it poured through his fingers. Before Alex had a chance to reacted, Saturos flung a handful of hot water at him.

Alex gasped, wincing at the heat as it eat through his tunic, landing on his skin. He let out a soft scream. It hadn't been water. It was liquid sand.

Saturos came like a blur, moving like the undertow of a river, and Alex was drowning. Sword in one hand, sand in the other, his balance was suddenly perfect, his movements flawless. Alex swung out at Saturos's side, only managing to draw back in mortification as hot sand lapped at his wrist. He dropped one of the daggers.

Alex was gasping for air. His arms ached from the stream of motion, duck, flip, roll. Slash, hit, run. He landed no blows, and Saturos seemed, if anything, to be gaining more energy, rather than losing it.

Alex's footing caught on a soft spot. He started to spiral backward to catch himself with his hand and flip to his feet. Saturos's eyes were quicker. His blade rushed out, drawing blood at Alex's wrist. He cried out, dropping the blade in the one hand and crashing to the pale sand, red drops falling all around him.

He opened his eyes, tried to move, but a blade was suddenly aimed at his throat. He squirmed backward, away from the tip, but it followed him until his back was against the wall. He stared up in horror at Saturos, red eyes dark against moist silver skin.

He took in several breaths, watching as the Proxinian edged toward him, sword in one hand, Alex's unretrieved dagger in the other. His chest rose and fell in an unsteady tempo, neither accelerating nor slowing. He winced as Saturos lifted his hand, flinging the dagger at him. It flew over his head and out the window, ebony tinkling once as it hit the wall on it's decent.

Saturos's breathing was hard. Blood covered his shoulder, seeping into the cracks between each scale. He rubbed a line of sweat from the blue markings that lined his eye, struggling to slow his breathing. His eyes burnt into Alex's forehead for what seemed like many minutes, before he spoke. "Get out."

Alex watched in pure confusion as Saturos turned his back on him. He shoved the sword into his scabbard with a quiet metallic note, walking—no, limping— to the door.

Alex pushed himself to him elbows, sitting up and staring. His mouth hung open, collecting flies for a long while before he almost silently managed, "What?"

The Proxinian stopped, pausing for a moment before he turned. He ran his hand across his brow, breathing steadily. His eyes narrowed. "Go home, Alex," Saturos said flatly. "You aren't wanted here."

Alex scrambled to his feet, light already flowing from his fingertips. "If you think for one moment that this is ov—" His words were choked short. In one swift movement, Saturos had bridged their gap. His fist was clenched around Alex's neck, fingers pulled taut as rope. Black shone in and out of Alex's vision as the sound of Saturos withdrawing his blade rang out in the room. Louder still was the whisper in his ear.

"I could kill you, you know… and quite frankly, I should. But heresy is grounds for excommunication. You would toss any of us aside for your precious glory. Or is it more than that? …don't lie, Alex. I already know. You've been after it all along, the Golden Sun. I knew it from the time I first saw you what your real interest in the lighthouse was. You don't even know what it is, do you?"

Alex struggled to respond, but he was out of air.

He fell hard against the cool sand, gasping and choking as his sight filtered back until the marble over him became clear. He watched in shock as Saturos walked away from him, dragging one foot slightly behind.

He paused in front of the wall of ice that laced the doorway, stopping and casting a glance at Alex. "I'm letting you live, Alex. Not because I like you."

"Then wh—"

"I won't have your blood on my hands," Saturos said softly, staring at the wall. "You were one of us. I trusted you." He looked to Alex again. "Trusted, not liked. You may be willing to shed my blood, but I'm not willing to shed yours."

Alex slowly stood, realizing how entire his ache was, looking at his arms, swollen and raw where they were burnt. He took a step toward Saturos, stumbling backward dizzily as the world suddenly fell around him.

Saturos laughed darkly to himself. "You're not all-powerful, Alex. Far from it." He looked back to the wall. "I'm going to melt this wall, Alex. You will be gone by the time I have finished."

Alex reached out, fumbling to balance himself on the pillar. His head pulsed, each beat sending razor pains through his arms. He couldn't think. He didn't want to anymore. He just wanted to leave.

He summoned up what small amount of psynergy he had left. His body shone as he began his focus.

"And Alex."

He turned.

"Make no mistake." Saturos lifted his chin. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

Alex said nothing. He focused once more, and brought himself to the core of his memory. With a sudden flash and a hint of rain, he was already gone.

* * *

Menardi had her hands pressed to the ice, focusing through the cold on a small point of heat within her mind. She couldn't feel her hands, but she didn't care. 

The little wind adept had done all she could imagine. She tried wind, tried lightning, though it was more a small spark than the magnificent display she had managed before. Menardi had grown content that the girl was making an effort, though the poorly crafted wooden staff had little to no effect on the wall.

Menardi gasped, suddenly pulling back, but held firm. She looked down, realizing a pair of hands had found hers. The skin was silver.

"Saturos!" she shouted.

He screamed something back, but it was muffled by the ice.

She pulled her hands away, crouching to look through the slender holes her hands had forged. "What?"

"Stand away from the wall," Saturos called back. "I'm going to try something."

Menardi sighed, grabbing Sheba and hurrying down to the curve of the tower stair. Bringing Sheba in close, she pulled her cloak to cover the both of them. She winced as a loud crashed roared through the hall and small shards of ice landed all around them.

She lowered the cloak, rushing back up the stairs. She put her hand to her chest and let out a long breath. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Nearly," Saturos murmured, kicking the last of the ice from the doorway. He stumbled backward as Menardi tackled him hard around the waist. He caught his balance, but only barely. She was shaking.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she hissed into his shoulder.

Saturos sighed, letting a slight grin light his lips. "I won't." He pulled her back, watching her for a moment before finally letting her go. He sniffed slightly, motioning to the small girl on the stairs. "Take her," he said softly. "We don't have much further."

* * *

Alex fell with a startled smash to the floor cursing loudly as his arm cracked against the marble. He rolled over, pulling it to his chest, swearing as his eyes began to water. His center was gone. His balance was gone. He was gone. 

He pushed himself to a more upright position, examining his wrist. A dull pain was racing along his fingertips, spreading up until it beat all the way up to his elbow. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to his feet.

Excommunication? Who was Saturos to excommunicate _him_? What did he even know of the Golden Sun? Nothing. But Alex knew. He'd read, studied until his eyes near bled from the smoke the a dim candle in the middle of the night. His Grandfather used to speak of it. Tell stories.

He clenched his fists, realizing how thick the taste of blood was in his mouth. He spit a mouthful to the ground, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He couldn't stop. Not when he was this close. But Saturos had no pity for him. Menardi wouldn't easily be swayed; her opinion was set in Saturos. Left up to the two of them, he would be dead before he reached Idejima. But what if…

Felix.

Alex licked a little blood from the corner of his mouth, walking across the room toward the downward stairs. Felix was merciful. He was already in the same boat as Alex. But why bother have Felix convince them to keep him, when he could simply tilt the scale a little more.

Alex would wait at Idejima with Felix, Jenna, and Kraden. By the time Menardi and Saturos would return, the beacon would be lit, and Alex would already have Felix's full attention.

Saturos and Menardi would not be pleased to see Alex there, but once their Venus Adept sided with him, it would be treason. Not only would he and Felix be enough of a match for the two Proxinians. Both his and Felix's beacons would already be lit, doubling their strength.

Yes, Felix would serve his purpose well enough.

Alex straightened himself, using a little psynergy to heal, or at least cover the severity of his wounds. He continued the downward spiral to the lighthouse entrance they had discovered primarily.

If Saturos and Menardi wouldn't have him, he already knew Felix would.

(A/N: Told you so. R&R. I'll repost this with reviews later, but thank you all! I LUV EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! MWAH!)


	24. Part 24: Breaking Point

(A/N: Another chapter up in record breaking time! And speaking of record breaking, here's the story! Reviews at the end!)

**EDIT: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITTT! BEFORE YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP GO TO Search in the Global section, under Japan, "Make Golden Sun 3"You should find it! This is a petition to Camelot to make Golden Sun 3. I'm on there, and you should be too! GO NOW!**

* * *

Part 24: Breaking Point

Footsteps fell like quiet rain as the three rushed down into the final corridor. Jenna walked briskly with Kraden, stopping only when she realized something was missing. She turned. "Felix?"

Felix was still on the stairs, staring into the darkness they'd left above them.

"_Felix_?" she said again.

He turned at the rough tone in her voice. "What?"

"Come on," she said, motioning with her head. "We're almost out."

Felix licked his lips, looking back up the stairs.

Jenna groaned. "Felix, _come on_," she pressed. "We needed to be to Idejima by now."

"Something's wrong," Felix said softly.

Kraden frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Felix's face grew tight. "I don't know… I just…" He looked at them. "I need to go back."

"What?" both Jenna and Kraden chorused at the same time.

"You can't go back!" Jenna argued. "Saturos and Menardi will rip you to pieces!"

"No they won't," Felix said.

Kraden made a face. "I'm sorry, Felix, but I feel Jenna is right. None of us are on Saturos and Menardi's good side at the moment—"

"Something's wrong! I can feel it!" Felix argued, rounding on the old man.

Kraden stared at him, his white eyebrows drawn in tightly together.

Jenna finally broke the silence. "What?" she asked softly.

Felix sighed, fumbling for words. "I… I don't know. _Something_."

"What?" Kraden asked.

Felix took in a deep breath, quietly murmuring, "Sheba."

Jenna's lips pulled tightly. She turned her back on him, staring at the ground, as Kraden spoke. "Felix, you need to not worry so much. Saturos and Menardi are taking good care of her—"

Felix looked over his shoulder at the stairs. "It's not them."

Jenna turned. The color rushed from her cheeks, making her sallow against the blush-colored cloak thrown over her shoulders. "Isaac," she hardly breathed. She hurried to her brother. "Felix, don't go. Just come with us—"

He shook his head, starting for the stairs. "I can't—"

"Felix!"

He turned staring down at the suddenly frantic girl clinging to his cape. He looked at her fingers, tearing small holes into the fragile fabric. She flushed, lowering her eyes and quickly backing away. "Felix, you shouldn't go."

"What if Sheba gets hurt?" Felix argued.

"What if I get hurt!" Jenna suddenly shouted. "Aren't I important, too!"

Felix stared at her in shock a moment before his head dropped. He sighed, rubbing a hand on his forehead as Jenna rubbed her hands together until they were hot. She realized they were shaking.

"I won't kill anyone, Jenna," he said softly. "But I won't let them take the star… or my companions."

Kraden frowned, a little startled at his bluntness. "Felix…"

"How can you do this!" Jenna gasped. "They are your friends—!"

"And Saturos is my brother!" Felix suddenly snapped, lifting his head to look her in the eye. "Jenna, I _know_ what they were fighting for… I know what _I_ am fighting for." He sighed. "But Isaac? Does he know? …Do _you_ know?"

Jenna stared at him in silent shock. She scoffed softly. "I don't even know what I'm doing here…"

"Maybe you're meant to be here…" Felix suggested softly. "Maybe… the Gods have something in mind for you…"

"I don't want any part of this…" Jenna whimpered. "Not if it means hurting Isaac—"

"Jenna," Felix said softly, taking her by her shoulders. "Stop thinking in terms of Isaac and Garet. They aren't even here, luck being."

"Then what about—"

"Jenna, stop!" Felix suddenly snapped, giving her a hard shake. He took in a deep breath, staring at her hard. "Don't think in terms of you, or me, or Kraden… Jenna… if we don't do this, people will die. Not small groups. Not two or three boys from Vale, Jenna. Everyone."

Jenna's lower lips trembled for a moment. She pulled in a sharp breath as her eyes narrowed on him. "_I don't want you to go back there, Felix_."

Felix looked down for a moment. He sighed, reaching out and taking her hands. "Jenna, I will come back—"

"No…"

Felix looked at her. Tears were gathering in the bottom of her auburn eyes, touching her lower eyelashes, though her face was masked with dispassion. Felix dropped her hands. He reached around his neck, pulling out the slender chain.

Jenna took in a sharp breath. "Felix—"

"I'm coming back," Felix said softly.

Jenna shook her head slowly, a tear dropping from her eyes, staining her cheek. "How do you know?"

Felix shrugged, dropping the chain around her neck. "I kept my promise last time… didn't I?"

Jenna hung her head, taking in quick sudden breaths, holding back the storm in her chest. Felix took her face in his hands. He brought her close and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled her away, waiting for her to speak.

Jenna shut her eyes, forcing the rest of the tears out. Felix pushed one away with his thumb. She opened them, only once she had regained some degree of calm. She looked at him. "Come back to me, Felix."

"Always," he said softly.

He stepped away, nodded at Kraden. The old man shook his head, but extended his hand anyway. "May the Gods be watching you, Felix."

"Pray for Saturos," Felix said softly. "I have a feeling he needs it more than me."

Jenna didn't speak again, watching in reserved silence as Felix turned from them, hurrying back up the stairs, green racing behind him. She breathed in deep through her nose, quickly wiping under her eyes with both hands.

"Are you alright, Jenna?" Kraden asked softly.

"I will be," she murmured.

He smiled sadly. "Alright, then…" He touched her shoulder lightly. "We'd best be off, my dear."

Jenna nodded, following Kraden as they walked across the room. She stopped.

Kraden turned. "What is it?"

"Are you sure we should be leaving like this?" Jenna murmured softly, staring at the darkness that covered the stairs.

Kraden frowned.

She quietly cleared her throat. "Kraden… once we go down those stairs… we can't get back into the lighthouse."

Kraden sighed quietly. "Jenna…"

She hurried back across the room. "Maybe, I should have stopped—"

She came to a sudden halt as a hand rested on her shoulder. "Jenna… is something troubling you?"

Jenna came back to herself. She was standing on the dark stairs, looking up into the spiral above her. She could no longer hear his footsteps. "I just…"

"What is it?"

Jenna swallowed. Something deep inside of her loomed, like a dragon nibbling on her stomach, something that would slowly kill her. Her head felt much too small to hold her all in, as though she might erupt at any moment. She swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry as desert rock. "I have a bad feeling…" Her voice cracked. "Like… something terrible is going to happen."

"How unlike you, Jenna."

Kraden and Jenna both froze at the voice.

"Surprised to see me?"

Kraden turned, startled at the man's sudden appearance. "A-alex… were you listening?"

Alex frowned, examining the room as Jenna struggled to control her breathing. The Water Adept turned to Kraden, walking toward him. "Where is Felix?" he asked curtly. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"My brother?" Jenna said, finally feeling in control again. "H-he left us."

Alex's expression shattered, suddenly replaced with mortification. "What? What can Felix possibly be thinking?"

"He was worried about Sheba," Kraden quickly explained, stepping in front of the stairway as Alex approached. "He went to check on her."

Alex's clean eyes suddenly shifted their colour. (Note to my Brits (luv ya! ) or the people who don't understand poetic license out there reading: I'm not talking like his eyes changed their shade, or any thing to that effect. I'm talking about his mood. That's why the spelling is a little different. I think English spellings are typically more artistic than "American" spellings. So, now you know…) "He was supposed to be leading you out of here! I thought you would have been far from this lighthouse by now!" he added with a broad motion of his arm. He groaned angrily to himself, pressing a hand to his forehead and pacing the room. He did so for a few moments until he suddenly stopped. He looked at Kraden. "Why _are_ you still here?"

"We tried to stop Felix from going back to the Aerie," Kraden said softly. "And…" He looked sheepishly to the stairway Jenna still stood in.

Alex smirked. "How like him. Once Felix gets an idea into his head, he rarely changes his mind."

Jenna suddenly turned, her face once again its usual rose. Perhaps there was a trace of a flush on her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed. "What were you talking about just now?" she sudden asked.

Alex frowned.

"What did you mean," Jenna continued, walking toward him, "when you said, "How unlike you"?"

Alex looked a little flustered. "I was… merely surprised… to hear you expressing such concern, Jenna…" He cleared his throat, and hurriedly added. "Nevertheless, I'm impressed Felix went back—"

"Don't change the subject, Alex!" Jenna growled, poking him hard in the chest. "What did you mean! Are you saying I'm insensitive!"

Alex grabbed her finger before she could prod him again, handing it back to her. "If that's what you heard, than I must have misspoken. Please," he said, bowing slightly to her. "Accept my apology."

"Well, Jenna," Kraden said with a nervous chuckle. "I think Alex has spoken his piece on the matter."

Jenna's hands rested on her hips. "I'm not sure he has, Kraden." She stepped toward him. "Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that!"

Alex's lips pulled tight, holding in the furious snarl that would have lined his lips. _I'll tell you exactly who I am… soon enough._ "I retract my statement," he said, curtly adding, "_dear Jenna_… Forget all about it…" Jenna opened her mouth to object, but Alex hurried spoke again. "So, tell me about this feeling, Jenna."

She flushed. "I'm just…" She cleared her throat, trying to wet it, but it was still desert-dry. "I'm not sure we should be leaving Venus Lighthouse yet…"

Kraden frowned. "What are you saying?"

Jenna wrapped her arms around her waist, staring at the ground.

Alex stared at Jenna. "You can't really mean to stay here."

"Alex is right," Kraden hurriedly agreed. When her eyes suddenly shot to him, he sighed, choosing his words carefully. "It's far too dangerous, Jenna… We would only hinder the others."

"The others?" Jenna looked from Alex to Kraden. "So, Isaac did follow us to the lighthouse?"

"It would seem so," Kraden murmured quietly.

"He must still be trying to stop Saturos and Menardi!" Jenna gasped. "If Felix goes back and finds them, they're going to—"

"If the Venus Lighthouse has not been lit," Alex interrupted, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Then… yes. They will fight." A silent smile bloomed within his chest, but he swallowed it down, motioning for them to follow him. "Come now."

Kraden sighed, shaking his head and starting after him. "Felix is a terribly rash young, man."

Jenna didn't move. "Why are boys such fools," she muttered under her breath.

"He may be rash, but Felix is no fool," Kraden quickly admonished her. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "His good qualities outweigh his bad," Kraden said softly.

Jenna's eyes lit up. "Of course! Isaac would understand if we just talked to him!" She grabbed Kraden's shoulder. "Why didn't we think of this before?" She rushed to the stairway, stopped short as a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her back.

Alex shook his head.

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "_Please_. Can't we go back and talk to Isaac? If we just—"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Alex said softly.

Jenna stood, eyebrows close together as Alex dropped her wrist. "Why?"

Alex lifted his chin. "He is an enemy."

"Isaac?" Jenna laughed. "An enemy?"

"Our methods may differ, but you and I…" (A/N: Play the game. He really does say I, not we.) Alex cleared his throat. "I mean, we, ultimately want the same thing."

"To light the elemental lighthouses," Kraden said.

Alex looked back at Jenna. "And Isaac and… _his friends_ would prevent this from happening." He murmured, a bitter taste suddenly entering his mouth. A brief moment played through his mind, but his quickly swallowed it down.

"So this makes them enemies?" Jenna asked.

Alex smiled. "But fear not. They will not be able to defeat Saturos _and_ Menardi." Alex rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smiling slightly. "So… Felix went back to the top of the lighthouse…"

Kraden's face fell. "Why do you seem so pleased, Alex?"

_Killing two birds with one stone…_

But instead, Alex shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be? After all, the lighthouse will soon shine brightly once again." He motioned with his head. "Come. We'd best be moving."

He led them to the stairway on the other side of the room. They started upward and to the entrance.

"Alex," Jenna began softly. "Why do you want to see the beacons lit so badly?"

"Oh," Alex suddenly laughed, stopping on the stair. "So now it's my turn to ask questions is it?"

Jenna shrugged. "It only seems fair, doesn't it."

He sighed. "Fine. Once Alchemy was commonplace throughout this world. With its powers, mankind worked wonders throughout the land…"

"The Lost Age of Man," Kraden said softly.

Alex nodded. "Exactly. I want to see that world restored again, a…" Alex stopped short. No. They didn't need to know that.

"And what, Alex?" Jenna asked.

Alex shook his head. "We've spoke long enough, already. Let us continue this another time. We should leave the lighthouse. Now, before the beacon is fired."

"I concur," Kraden quickly stated as Jenna opened her mouth to speak. "Let's meet at the location we agreed and wait for Felix and the others."

Jenna sighed. "All right, Kraden. Let's go."

* * *

(A/N: Skip if you really feel necessary, but this is a quick clarification on the game scale versus MY scale. I'm not going to have Saturos and Menardi wake up half conscious from getting to the aerie who knows HOW! Rather, it's going to be more along the lines of walk up the stairs. In the game from Sprite view the Aerie looks to be maybe 25 yards/meters, whatever you prefer. However, in this, we'll go under the assumption that it is more along the lines of 200 yards/meters, 100 being the actual base of the aerie, and 50 flanking either side. This is just including the stairs. _NOT_ including the platforms and pillars on either side. A little FYI for you before you start wondering if in the degree of movement in this and later chapters if they would have already fallen off. Remember, they just needed to fit the Sprites on screen in the game. I need a MAJORIFIC battle sequence to take place here. Back to the story…)

* * *

Sheba in tow, Saturos led the way up the marble stairway, to the Aerie, dropping Sheba's wrist as he walked briskly toward the familiar gap in the floor. It was surrounded on all sides by stone figures; angels, he supposed, though others might see demons. He looked to Menardi who herded Sheba in front of her. 

Sheba swallowed as Menardi fumbled for one of the silver bags tied to her sash. "Alright, I've brought you here. Now release me."

Saturos looked at her coolly. "We'll release you when we see fit."

Sheba's green eyes went wide. "You promised—!"

"Felix may have promised," Saturos snapped softly. "But we made no such agreement."

"I'm of no further use to you!" Sheba argued, stepping toward him and grabbing his arm. "I've told you everything! Isn't that enough—?"

"Not yet, it isn't," Saturos growled, baring his teeth and shaking the girl off. Sheba stumbled back as Menardi pulled the bag from her waist. She tossed it to Saturos who caught it with one hand. He gave Sheba an icy stare. "We have work that needs be done here. I would suggest you not interfere."

He stepped toward the gaping hole gently pulling at the strings of the mythril bag.

Menardi let out a nervous sigh. "At long last… the time has finally come."

Saturos nodded. "With the second beacon lit, only two will remain."

"No," Menardi said softly. "Lighting Jupiter is virtually the same as lighting Mars. The distance is almost none."

Saturos paused, dumping the glowing jewel into his palm, green and warm, colors floating like water in a small glass sphere. He smiled, holding it up to his face. "True," he murmured, stepping toward the Aerie. "Jupiter is really all that remains." Holding out his hand, he tilted it slightly. The jewel began to roll over the curve of his hand, the warmth leaving.

"That's right. You're dreams are within your grasp now."

Startled, Saturos clenched his fist, catching the gem. He felt his jaw instinctively clench. He already knew who addressed him. "Why are you here, Felix?" he demanded without turning.

Felix, swallowed, opening his mouth for an answer when Menardi spoke, eyes flashing. "I thought we ordered you on ahead to the ship," she growled.

Felix quickly lifted his hands, circling away from Menardi toward Saturos and Sheba. "I-I've already sent Jenna and Kraden to the dock at Idejima," he hurriedly explained, turning as Saturos rounded on him

Saturos whipped around, cape flailing furiously behind him. With a swift movement, he slipped the Venus Star back into the bag and started toward Felix. His eyes narrowed as his clipped speech made emphasis of his elongated canines. "Then why did you come back?"

Felix swallowed, casting a quick glance at Sheba before he looked at Saturos, suddenly almost chest-to-chest with him. He cleared his throat. "Because I have a promise to keep."

"A promise, you say?" Menardi asked with a hint of a sneer in her voice. She let out a dry laugh. "You must mean Sheba."

Felix looked at her, his own heat building in his eyes. "Yes, Sheba," he snapped. "Why haven't you released her yet?"

Menardi shrugged.

Felix turned to Saturos. "You promised to free her once you got into Venus Lighthouse."

Saturos stared at Felix in something along the lines of disbelief. He let out a quiet scoff before looking at Menardi who was also grinning.

"And that is what brought you back here?" she almost chuckled.

Felix glared at her then turned to Saturos who quickly stepped between Felix and Sheba. His eyes darkened. "You promised not to involve anyone who wasn't related to this matter!"

Saturos ran his tongue along the bottom of his teeth thoughtfully. He glanced over his shoulder at a suddenly wan Sheba, then to Felix. His eyes flashed contemptuously. "Sheba is special."

Felix continued to stare, though a slight twitch of fear had begun in his right hand, hovering over the blade of his sword. "Of course," he murmured, taking a step back from Saturos. He glanced at Menardi then back at Saturos. "Because Sheba is a special Adept?"

Menardi suddenly froze. Her eyes shot to Saturos. He watched Felix for a moment, then shook his head giving her a hard stare.

Felix let out a bitter laugh. He'd already caught the gesture. He smiled slightly. "You learned something from the first two lighthouses," he said softly.

Menardi sneered nervously. "And what would that be?"

Felix's gaze centered on Saturos. "In order to enter each lighthouse, we needed an Adept of that clan. Even Kraden said so." Felix stepped away, half circling Saturos for a moment, then suddenly stopping, centering himself between Saturos and Sheba. "Right now… we have Fire… Earth… and a Water Adept…" He paused, eyes narrowing. "But no Wind Adept."

Saturos stared at him in the same indifference he had earlier. "That does seem to be the case."

Menardi stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Felix… but we cannot even enter without a Wind Adept."

Felix licked his lips, looking over his shoulder at Menardi. He sighed. "That… being the case, I suppose I can understand why you cannot set Sheba free."

"What!" Sheba gasped from behind Saturos. "Felix, no!"

"Then it seems you, too, have learned something, Felix." Saturos jostled the mythril bag in one hand nervously. "Now, if that is all, then you should go, Fel—"

"No," Felix said, starting toward the girl. "I cannot leave her behind." Stepped toward Sheba, holding out his hand to her. She stared at him. He was suddenly foreign to her. This wasn't a gesture for her release, it was a gesture to further her captivity. When she didn't move, Felix grabbed her wrist by force. He looked to Saturos and Menardi who were both standing in his path. He swallowed. "I'm taking Sheba with me to the ship."

Menardi had already pulled her staff from her back. Her eyes had changed. "What are you talking about, Felix?" she purred softly.

Felix looked between the two. "We don't know what will happen when you light this beacon," he explained quickly. "I… I'm not going to leave Sheba here to find out."

Saturos's hand rested on the hilt of his blade. "We told you that _we_ would protect Sheba, did we not?" he growled softly. He smirked slightly. "Don't you trust us?"

Felix took in a sharp breath. "That's not… what… I'm saying," he murmured, fumbling for a better explanation. "I just… It's… best to be… safe."

Menardi's cheeks lit in a angry flush. "Don't tell us what's best, Felix," she growled, stepping forward. She tapped the bottom of her scythe on the marble floor, releasing the blade. "You're not taking Sheba."

Felix took a step back. "Wh… why not?" Their expressions didn't change. "What?" Felix stammered. "Don't you trust me?"

"How can we trust you when you _demanded_ we free Sheba?" Saturos asked coolly.

Menardi pulled her scythe in, readying for whatever would come. "If we had trusted you a moment ago, Felix, Sheba would be free now."

Felix felt his palms, suddenly slick with persperation. He looked down at Sheba, her hand trembling in his. He lowered his voice, turning to face her. "Come with me, Sheba… I'll protect you." She stared at him, unsure what to do. He looked at her desperate. "Follow me, Sheba. I promise, I'll—" Felix stopped cold as the metallic ring of a sword leaving it's sheath rent the humid air. He didn't turn.

"You are prepared to do this?" Saturos said softly. He watched Felix's back, but the boy didn't move. Saturos felt his pulse quicken in his fingers. He swallowed. "Even though it means fighting us?"

No answer.

Saturos struggled to down the rising lump in his throat. "Felix…"

The boy turned, his own blade drawn with the singing sound of metal.

Menardi stepped back, a little stunned. "Saturos…"

He said nothing.

"I believe he is," she murmured worriedly.

Saturos stiffened. "No…"

"He would not have defied us if he lacked the will to fight," Menardi snapped.

"Menardi, we can't—"

"If it means protecting Sheba from harm, I must," Felix shouted back in response to Saturos's earlier question.

Saturos shook his head. "Felix! You have seen what we can do," he said. His voice lowered, falling into a plea. "You know you can't stop us."

Felix took a step back, gripping his sword again. Too tightly.

Menardi shook her head, her anger building up. "How can you protect Sheba when you can't protect yourself."

Sheba glanced frantically at Felix.

Menardi smirked. "He never told you that, did he?"

Felix stiffened. "I'm more than capable."

Saturos felt something inside him snap. He stepped forward, pointing his blade at Felix in anger. "This rebellious attitude is exactly why we've never let you fight, Felix!"

"Haven't you been given enough reason to fear us during out travels!" Menardi added.

Sheba stepped back, unsure of what to do as Felix took his sword with both hands.

Saturos felt the pain rise in his lungs as his hand holding the sword trembled slightly. "You're no fighter, Felix," he murmured, staring at the boy. "How can you hope to stand against us?"

Felix's mouth hung open, empty, but searching.

Menardi shook her head. "Enough," she hissed.

"Menardi, no," Saturos murmured.

"I've had enough," she growled, brandishing her scythe. "You've questioned us for the last time, Felix. Let's see what you can…" She stopped suddenly as her eyes focused on a point behind her.

Felix turned as quickened footfalls clatter on the stairway behind them. His breath suddenly left him as the blonde boy his age rushed up the stairs, pointing a sword at their entire group. "Stop right there!"

Felix's eyes narrowed. "Isaac."

* * *

(Here's the reviews! AT LAST! 

_Maxus_: The GS3 rumour is true. I know, it pisses me off too. But on the plus side, Mario Tennis is done! They haven't announced their next project, but my thoughts is that someone better be working on a draft script for GS3, or I'm just gonna do it myself! #-- Hopefully, GS3 will be out soon! Until then, we must wait, and I'll be working on the next story.

_WhitterZ_: You think I'll just tell you Saturos's dream? MWAHAHAHAH! I am a fanfic author! My secrets will be revealed in due time… BAHAHAHAH! Anyway, yes, Saturos will die good. I love the Saturos. He'll end up giving the Jupiter star to Felix when he tells him to take Sheba and run. He'll also be giving Felix his sword. Little plot twist… IT'S THE SOL BLADE! AHAHAHAH! AND SATUROS LIVES ON THROUGH FELIX! Yay! His memory will go on! **fangirl gush** Okay, I'm done. Hopefully this'll be enough to keep you occupied until next time.

_Master of Reality_: Everyone seems so confused about the star… Here's the straight out record. Alex is himself, and betrayed Saturos's trust. He doesn't get the star. Saturos will give Felix the star right before he and Menardi become DRAGONIZED… uh… okay, corny word. But it works.

_Hiei17_: Hmmmm…. Do I really have to say much here? Been fun getting to know you via e-mail, and of course, you'll love this chappie. You always do.

_Spirit Seer_: Yeah, Alex is a psycho. His drive for power has gone overboard… little bit like Anakin Skywalker. IT'S THE WEEK! STAR WARS THIS WEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! … k, I'm done. As for the second story, I've been considering doing Isaac and Co. But I'll be focusing especially on Agatio, Karst, and Alex. But I've been thinking that doing both could add a lot of depth when Karst finally comes for Isaac. So most likely, yes. It will be both. Just more Agatio and Karst and Alex. Hmmmm… We love to hate the psycho Water Adept.

_Proxinian Girl_: lol! Glad it was worth the wait. Thank goodness this post came up so quick. I think it's because half of it was already written for me.

_Mierin Eronaile_: Holy cow, that's a spiffy name! So much better than most of ours just thrown in. Have you been reading a while, cuz I think this is your first review. Thanks for the correction. I threw it together, but it would be one of those things I'd miss in the final revision. I'll make sure to fix it ASAP.

_Flora Jupiter Vixen_: Of course I'll finish! I'm so close! It'd be like tripping at the finish line! Hopefully, it'll be done soon.

_Kd7sov_: … blush Omgosh… I didn't even see that I had put down holster… I've been playing too much Metal Gear Solid… Definite error on my part. Thanks for noticing. But on the plus, glad you like the story! I'll make sure there's no holsters ever again.

_Corycian Muse_: Yes, Alex can't wait to get his talons into Felix, but suddenly, Felix is gone… wouldn't that be nice to get rid of Saturos, Menardi, AND Felix all in one swoop? smiles evilly MWAHAHAHAH!

_Xanda_: I love how evil Alex is… He's so much more fun that way.

_Azalee_: Yes, Alex is VERY poooooor…. ;; … Pwoh, pwoh Awex… sniff But you got to love that it's driven him to be evil. Evil men are hot! fangirl peace sign YOU'RE FROM BELGIUM! _I _worship _you_! I wish I were something cooler than a boring American. You're English is impeccable! I never would have guessed! But I love the French. No, I don't parlez-vous Francais (And probably butchered that….) … but I think it's kewl to sing in. I'm working on a piece from the opera Faust and Carmen, both French… sooooo cool.

End of Reviews…

AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!;

**x**:STAR WARS IS COMING OUT THIS WEEK! REJOICE MAGGOTS! REJOICE!

**x**:now featuring Ewan McGregor being sexy as usual. drooling

Okay, I'm done.

I'll post again! Hopefully as soon as last time! Goodbye for now! GO SEE STAR WARS! … and Ewan!)


	25. Part 25: Full Circle

(AN: Another fast chapter. A little humor at the start to break the tension. Cause this is where the story really gets dark. If you can stomach Lord of the Rings, you can stomach this. It's just a pretty dark, violet, T rating from here on. Hello, they're fighting with swords, not lightsabers. Duh. Enjoy! Reviews at the end.

**READ THIS NOW!**

_If you would like to sign a petition that is going to be sent to Camelot, follow these directions:_

_Go to on your screen. To the right there should be a TINY bar for searching under the date. Use it._

_1: For Category, choose none._

_2: For Region, choose Japan_

_3: For Keywords type "Make Golden Sun 3_

_4: Click search._

_5: It should bring up the petition. SIGN IT NOW!_

One more note, for long-time readers, remember, there was a bit in... Ch. 3? About Felix and Isaac getting caught in the caves by their homes with a wolf. There's a bit of mention of that in here. Just so you remember. ENJOY!

* * *

Part 25: Full Circle 

Alex frowned, leading the group out of the lighthouse, met by angry shouts and what appeared to be torches and pitchforks. He sighed. "How typical."

"How unfortunate," Kraden corrected softly. "It looks like an ambush." He glanced at Alex, but received no look in return. He swallowed and turned to the girl. "What should we do, Jenna?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow as the group leering through the trees on either side began to grow restless. "What do you mean? Look around…" Dark shadows flashed on the ground in front of them in the slowly fading sunlight. It was not yet dusk, but the shadow of the lighthouse fell heavy upon them, making Jenna squint to see. She sighed. "We'll have to fight."

Alex let a small scoff escape his lips. "Are you serious?"

Jenna's eyes flashed as she rounded on him.

Alex raised his hands. "What I mean to say was…" He sighed softly. "Jenna," he crooned. "Are you really prepared to fight these men?"

Jenna's tongue settled into the space between her teeth and cheek for a moment. She shook her head. "We really don't have any other choice. We have to—"

"Then let me shoulder some of the burden," Alex said offhandedly, walking forward to the trees where the men waited to spring the trap.

Kraden and Jenna exchanged a quick look. "Burden?" he murmured. "Alex, wait—!"

"We regroup along the road leading away from Lalivero," he said, walking down the path, Jenna and Kraden lapping at his heels. He paused only to glance back at them. "Do you understand?"

"You don't need to remind us, Alex," Jenna said a little irritably.

Kraden nodded. "We know the place."

Alex grinned slightly. "Good." He motioned to the path on the right, where a handful of Laliveran men stood, face burnt from sun, and hands red and raw from lifting. He glanced at Jenna. "Thankfully only those workmen block your route."

Jenna grinned. "And fortunately…"

"They don't look too tough," Kraden finished with a smile.

An angry growl rushed through the brush as one man stumbled out, his face red. His fellow comrades followed, hands filled with torches, shovels, and pitchforks. Jenna tossed a worried look at Alex as the clamor of unkempt men rushed into the path.

He smiled to himself, nodding. "Why don't the two of you escape and leave the Tolbi soldiers to me?" he said warmly.

Jenna frowned. "The two of us? Alone?"

"You can use psynergy, can't you, Jenna?" Alex asked.

Jenna's nose wrinkle. "Well… yes, a little—"

"Then you'll be fine," Alex said, stretching his hands above his head, fingers intertwined. His knuckles snapped into their proper place as he pulled his body long. His spine twisted as he leaned back to listen to it echo in his chest. He shook it off and kicked a small rock up into his palm. He glanced over his shoulder at Jenna and Kraden. "We shall reconvene at the peninsula."

Jenna nodded. "Fine, but what are you going to do with—"

Alex smiled and flung the rock into the brush. A man's voice rang through the forest, a curse that even made Jenna blush. He stumbled out, rubbing the dent that was now in the silver shine of his helmet. He glowered slightly and shouted orders to the men. The quickly "hut-hut"ed their way into the road, standing in a firm line of a road block.

Alex only smiled and taking a step back, lifted his hands, one palm at his torso, the other raised in front of him.

The soldier in the front raised his hand. Upon his word, the men drew swords.

"I do not wish to inflict unnecessary bloodshed," Alex said, lowing his head slightly as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't wish to…" one solider softly echoed, face clouded behind the helm he wore. Another angrily added to his companion, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Kraden and Jenna, the old man hurriedly stepping behind her as though for protection. "If you lay a hand on either of these two, I assure you, you will be made to regret it."

The men looked at their leader who seemed visibly shaken as he softly prodded the indent on his helmet. One looked at him and motioned with his head. The man glared at him and made a sudden movement with his arm. The other solider sighed, and he and the man beside him started forward, blades drawn and shields raised.

Alex leaned back into his position. "By advance, I assume you mean to fight. Permit me to strike the first blow." His hands began to glow.

The men stopped.

Alex suddenly raised his left hand. The first man went soaring into the sky in a splash of white. Alex had only to look at the second when he was flung against a tree. The man crashed to the ground, the helmet on his head rolling away, revealing the mop of blonde hair, quicken falling red. The helm splattered blood on the ground, sending a drop perched on Alex's snow-colored cheek. It rolled in a lazy arc, sending the commander stumbling backward in shock as the helm rolled in front of him, painted dark around the inside. The men began to murmur amongst themselves as Alex let out a quiet sigh, rubbing his hands together, not bothering to wipe the spot from his cheek as he stepped toward them. His tongue ran over the bottom of his teeth hungrily.

The commander shouted orders to his men, several who turned to rush down the road he pointed to. The last, save the captain, rushed to retrieve the fallen man from the ground, red pooling over his face. The commander's eyes narrowed on Alex, his jaw tight as he called to the others. "Keep him occupied until we return in full force!" he shouted, and motioned for the others to follow him.

Alex turned to them, a sadistic smile painted on his lips. "Oh," he murmured, cracking his knuckles with his thumbs. "You're next?"

The worker-men stepped backward as a group. One looked close to tears. Finally, the men at the head dropped his shovel and ran. As if on a cue, the others scrambled after him, kicking up dirt and gravel as they went.

Alex sighed. "How undignified… and how shameful…" he murmured as an afterthought. He strode over to Jenna and Kraden, both staring at him.

"Alex, are you… feeling well?" Kraden asked cautiously.

Alex reached up, flicked the spot of blood from his face. "Never better," he murmured. There was a smile behind his voice. He looked at them, grinning pleasantly. "Now is your chance. You'd best go to Idejima and wait for me."

"What about you?" Jenna asked.

Alex smiled, looking down at the road leading to Lalivero. "I'm not finished with them yet."

Alex broke into a sprint, rushing into the forest and out of sight.

Kraden swallowed. "Well… they're gone." He pulled the bottom of his cloak up as he started onto the dirt path. "Come, Jenna… let's be going."

Jenna sighed, looking at the still trembling plants where Alex had burst through. "Do you think… something is… different?"

"Different?" Kraden asked as Jenna trotted up to meet him. "Different, how?"

Jenna shrugged. "Alex… Just now, he seemed—"

Jenna turned just as a man jumped from the bushes, a shovel in hand. He swung at her head, hardly giving her time to shove Kraden to the ground and throw herself along after. She pulled her staff from the back of her pack, rolling to her feet. The man dropped his shovel and flung himself against her, grabbing her staff with both hands. The two struggled with it, Jenna struggling to muster up some degree of fire psynergy. In the moment she cast her spell, the rod snapped in half.

Jenna pulled back in shock as the man cackled and dropped both ends of the shattered staff. "What now, little g—"

_CLANK_…

The man fell forward at Jenna's feet. She scrambled backward with a little scream, looking up at a mortified Kraden, holding the shovel. He dropped it with a little gasp, pressing both hands to his mouth. He looked at Jenna. "Did I do th—"

"Kraden…" Jenna murmured in shock. "You just…" She burst into a grin. "Holy Sages and Oracles!" she laughed. "That was… I didn't know you had it in you!"

Kraden fumbled for words. "M-me? B-but I didn't… I had no intention…" He stared at Jenna, awestruck. "I didn't mean to hurt the lad."

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "Kraden… you saved my life."

Kraden stared at her in confusion. He pointed at the man. "But I hurt someone, Jenna!"

Jenna sighed. "Nevermind, let's go… just…" She motioned a the ground, smiling slightly. "Bring that shovel with you.

_

* * *

"Felix!" _

_A warm pain rushes up his arm, reddening his gaze. His face pulses red. His arm pulses darker._

_"Don't move! We're coming! Garet! Go get the Elder, now!"_

_"But—"_

_"Go!"_

_He can't move. The sound of pulsing blood rushes, nearly silences the quiet trickle of water, a steady mountain spring, drip by drop, an ironic lullabye. Colors flash around him, violet and green earth turning dark as large drops roll from the corner of his nose. Red begins to pool from his forehead. The bloodnoise grows deafening. "Isaac!"_

_"I'm here!" An echo. It is miles away. Something darkens the voice, an flood of sensation overcomes him. He no longer recalls everything. "Felix! No! Don't close your eyes! Keep talking to me! Felix, say something!"_

_"Help…"_

"I'm trying! Just… Just give me… time…" There are tears behind that tenor, a boy no more than thirteen. A year younger than he is. But he holds himself better. Panic has already set in on this one.

_"Isaac!"_

_"I'm coming, Felix! I'm…"_

_Something comes. No more bloodnoise. No more lullabye. Something deep and feral, a carnal rumble deep in the throat. He opens his eyes, wincing as a red drop runs past his vision. Opal flashes in the dark, motherofpearl spots, twin, glistening in the light of the fallen torch. _

"_Felix!"_

_His hormones kick in. His good arm shoves him to his knees._

"_No! Felix, don't move!"_

_He is clammering through dirt and blood, a sudden labrynth to his hindered sense. He's a blind man in the dark. Red rushes from his pores. The eyes flash and spark in the dimming light, growing larger. A sillhoutted beast lifts it's head, letting out a bloodsong. It is too late. He already smells him._

"_Isaac!"_

_The water lullabye is dying, and with a hiss, the torchlight is gone. Silver eyes lung toward him. Suddenly it is all carnal noise and himself. He is dying. His arm is being torn from his body as teeth brush his bones. He kicks, struggles, but has worked himself into a corner. The beast has taken all his blood. He can hardly move. Hardly think._

_A yelp. The pain is still all over him, as though something is still gnawing on his arm. The light is above him. The other boy's torch. Enough consciousness to remember._

"_Isaac!"_

_The wolf lunges. White falls upon the boy's fair skin, pulling up red. It flashes in the dark, painting the ground. The boy screams, wrestling the animal. He kicks but the beast grows ever intent. The boy fumbles for a stone, even as his arm blossoms like a rose. His hand grabs hold. His arm flails wildly._

_Red once. Red again. Again. The beast can't move. One silver eye shuts as it begins to yelp. The boy can't stop. More red, less beast, more boy. The beast pulls away, limping, blinded, grey and red. With one more bloodsong, he lunges for the boy._

_He rolls, legs fly. A tumble of rock and an all-ending crunch. A quiet whine and it is over. The boy falls back, holding his neck. Red pours down over his blue tunic. Red and blue do not create violet. Only more red._

_Half dragging himself, the boy reaches his corner._

"_Are you alright, Felix?"_

"_Are you?"_

"_I…" His vision is lost. The blue suddenly goes grey. His eyes falter. "I… I'll be…" _

_He falls._

"_Isaac! Felix!"_

_His head touches the ground, the earth. It is soft and warm, damp with his red. His eyes blur from brown to grey._

_The two boys are lost in darkness. But for the moment, they are safe. They will wake in a house, all white and blue, dressed to hold in the red and drive away the bloodsongs._

_For the moment._

* * *

Felix felt a sort of madness build up in his throat, something too thick to swallow. Heat built in his chest as he struggled to form his thoughts. His voice managed to reach past his lips, but only in a murmur more animal than human. "Isaac." 

Saturos stepped forward beside Felix, pushing Sheba behind him, into Menardi's iron grip. The girl struggled as the Proxinian's red eyes narrowed on the blonde boy in front. "So," he murmured. "You've come to stop us?"

"And this time you won't get away!" Isaac snapped, his sword slipping from the scabbard with the sharp sound of metal on metal.

Menardi gave the girl a harsh tug as she leaned in toward the boy in front of her. "Look what your defiance has brought, Felix!" she snarled under her breath.

Felix's body felt hot, too tight for him. His arm burnt with a sharp sensation running up the smooth marks that still stained, white against his tan skin. One hand grasped his forearm as his honeyed eyes grew dark. "I don't need you or anyone to rescue me anymore, Isaac!"

"That's not what it looks like," Garet suddenly intervened.

Felix flushed. "I was just about to settle things with Saturos and Menardi. You can just watch…"

"You won't be settling things with anyone," Menardi growled.

Felix pulled away from where Saturos stood, raising his sword. "I'll do what I must… and then I'll show you the true power of this beacon's light—!" He lifted his blade.

"Enough!" Menardi suddenly snapped. She swung her scythe in her hand, grasping the small of it near the top, holding the blade to Sheba's neck.

Felix froze midswing.

"That's right, Felix," Saturos said softly. "Now drop your blade."

"Sheba has nothing to do with this!" Felix softly breathed.

Saturos's anger grew hotter with each passing moment. "Give me your sword, Felix. _Now_."

"You said you wouldn't involve anyone who wasn't—"

"Give me the sword!"

"Let her free!"

"Silence!" Saturos felt the heat on the back of his hand as Felix stumbled backward. His sword clattered to the ground. He kicked it away, it clattering to the edge of the aerie. The Proxinian reached out and grabbed a handful of Felix's tunic. He lowered his voice to a menacing whisper. "_You'd best tread lightly, Felix, or both you and Sheba will suffer!_"

Hammet's boy suddenly stepped forward by Isaac. "We wont' permit you to lay a hand on Sheba _or_ Felix!" he shouted to them.

Menardi let out a slight laugh, pushing the blade closer to Sheba's skin as she struggled to free herself. "So… you're worried about Sheba, too…"

"They can't have her," Felix murmured, wiping a spot of blood from his lip.

"Hush!" Saturos barked at him. He turned back to Isaac, a thoughtful look setting into his eyes. "We won't hurt Sheba… if you meet our conditions."

"I don't think you're in any position to bargain, Master Saturos" Isaac growled.

Sheba let out a tiny gasp as Menardi's blade touched her skin. Saturos smiled dryly. "Oh, I think I am." He stepped back to Menardi, bending down until his mouth was near the ear of Sheba. She stiffened as he spoke. "Remember, child, I decide your fate, and at the moment… you and I are not on good terms. Would you like to redeem yourself?"

"I won't hurt them if that's what you—"

Her words fell short as Saturos grabbed her wrist, his nails digging deep into her skin. She cried out as he quietly murmured, "Do you remember the Rod connected to Hesperia?"

"The what—?"

"The rod! Do you remember it or not!" he snarled.

"The Rod of Hesperia?"

"The rod required to reach the Jupiter Lighthouse!" He snapped.

Sheba glared at him for a moment. "Perhaps." His nails dug up red in her hand. She took in a sharp breath. "Yes, I remember," she breathed frantically.

His grip loosened. Saturos looked at Menardi who pulled away her scythe, and taking the girl by the forearm, pulled her to face the opposite group. "Those who pursue us bear a rod…"

Sheba said nothing.

Saturos gave her a slight shake. "Is it the one?"

"Well, I can't tell if you won't release me," she snapped.

Saturos let her go with a little shove.

Sheba gasped. Her face was entirely sallow. Her head spun. How she managed to continue with this bravado, this poorly constructed façade was beyond her, but it hadn't helped her confidence any. Only made her more fearful that she was about to slip too far, say too much.

Sheba walked toward the boy dressed in violet and green, a humble earthen tone to his looks. She reached out her hand, as though once she bridged the gap between them, she would take his shoulder.

"Sheba!"

Sheba stopped.

Menardi's eyes were harsh. "You can sense it from where you are," she growled.

The girl swallowed hard, casting a quick glace at Felix. His eyes were dark like Saturos's, hanging on the moment, thick as the cords she'd been bound with by the Tolbi soldiers. She shut her eyes, beginning to focus.

_Two men, dark skinned exchanging gifts. A green stone falling against a palm, the sound of wood against calloused hands._

"Well, Sheba?" Menardi asked quietly.

She said nothing, sharpening the sounds in her mind, the scent of dampened earth. _A great cavernous temple in the chasms of a great fall. A heavy aroma of death there. It was to be protected until the time had come again. A violet tower that neither would enter again. A seal was made by the trade. The Staff the boy held… it should not be taken…_

"Sheba?"

The girl's eyes snapped open, the violet leaving them and fizzling back to green. She shook the euphoria off her, and stumbled back.

"Well?" Saturos demanded again.

Sheba bristled. She smiled dryly. "Perhaps," she sneered.

"Perhaps?" Saturos growled as her little smile grew to cover her face. He stepped toward her, grabbing her wrist and pulling hard enough it seemed he'd pull it from her body. "Perhaps what!"

Felix stepped to Saturos. "Don't yell at her!" he shouted.

Menardi strode forward, pushing him out of the way. "We aren't yelling!" she snapped. "We just want a straight answer."

Sheba writhed against Saturos's grip as he turned her over to Menardi. "So, Sheba?" she purred in a quietly menacing tone, twisting her scythe in her free hand.

Sheba swallowed hard. Confidence had left her as she shakily murmured, "Th-their minds are veiled…"

"Meaning?" Saturos asked, eyes narrowing.

"Meaning I cannot see clearly," she said, and upon his darkening gaze hurriedly added, "but I think it's the one…"

Menardi looked at Saturos, raising an eyebrow. Saturos let out a bitter breath. "It's a waste to make her try again."

"So what do we do?"

Saturos turned to Isaac and his companions, his eyes narrow. "Do you know what we will require before we agree not to harm Sheba?"

"What?" Isaac asked.

"I want that rod," Saturos said flatly.

The boy, Ivan reached for the staff attached to his pack. "The Shaman's Rod?"

"And why would we do that?" Isaac snapped.

"Because, if you give us the Shaman's Rod, Sheba will not be harmed. Agreed?"

Isaac let out a sudden scoff. "Not a chance!"

"You think we'd trust you?" Garet added.

"Wait!"

Ivan rushed forward, as close as he dared come to the group. He slipped the pack from his shoulders and fumbled to loose the staff. "If it means saving Sheba I will give it up."

Garet's face fell. "What? Ivan no! Hammet gave you that rod!"

Menardi smirked, still holding her scythe. She slid the blade down over Sheba's shoulder. "What? Don't you care about what happens to Sheba?"

Isaac stepped forward. "Stop it—!"

Something dark suddenly surfaced in Saturos, a long gone primative fire suddenly reappeared in his eyes. A voice spoke through him that he could not identify as his own. "_Then you will GIVE US THE ROD!_"

Ivan finished loosing the bands. Still on one knee, he quickly held it out with both hands.

Menardi smiled privately to herself. "Well done, Saturos…" she murmured.

Saturos smiled slightly at the boy. He stepped forward, then stopped. He turned, looking at the boy, standing behind them all. He motioned with his head. "Go get it, Felix."

Felix let out a breath of shock. "Wha… why me?"

Saturos smiled contemptuously. "To ensure your loyalty to us…"

Felix felt his lips curl.

"Go on, Felix," Menardi quietly prodded.

Felix glared at her momentarily then stepped forward. The small boy shied away as his shadow fell across his face. He sent a whithering gaze to Isaac, and swiped the rod from Ivan's hands. Isaac shook his head, his nose wrinkled and eyes narrow. Felix's brown eyes flashed once before walking to Saturos. He paused a moment before falling to one knee. Bowing his head, he held it out to him. "What shall I do with it… _Master_," he added with a twinge of bitterness.

"Keep it safe," Saturos said, pushing it back to him with an open palm. "After all…" He raised a silver eyebrow, watching Felix intently. "I can trust you… can't I?"

Felix said nothing as Saturos motioned angrily for him to rise. He looked over at Menardi who let go of Sheba. The small girl rubbed her shoulders, sore from the enlongated fingernails that had torn into her skin. Weakly pushing away from Menardi she walked toward the other group. She stopped at the metallic swipe that hardly grazed her white robes. The scythe blade had imbedded into the stone in front of her. She froze as Menardi's singing voice split the silence.

"Where do you think you're going, Sheba?"

The Imilian girl looked from Menardi to Sheba, perplexed. "We gave you the rod," she murmured. "Now release Sheba!"

Saturos looked at her, smiling sadistically. "Whatever do you mean?"

Ivan rose to his feet. "You said you'd free Sheba if we gave you the rod!" he argued.

Menardi looked nervous as she glanced at Saturos. "Those were your terms…"

"You seem to have misunderstood," Saturos said dryly. "I said we would _harm_ Sheba…" He smiled and shrugged in mock good-nature. "I never said we'd let her go."

Garet's temper flared. "You're altering the bargain!"

Menardi smiled triumphantly. "We can't help it if you misinterpreted Saturos's terms," she laughed, stepping forward and pulling the girl back. She shoved her to Felix who caught her and held fast.

"This isn't fair!" Isaac roared.

"Fair was never what it was about, boy," Saturos murmured, returning his sword to it's sheath. "Besides," he continued, shrugging the cloak off his shoulders. "If we were to release Sheba, she'd be in quiet a fix."

Mia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Menardi flicked the clasps on her cloak, the red pooling around her ankles as it fluttered to the ground. "Sheba can't get back to Lalivero alone… not with all the beasts in the tower…"

Saturos flashed his white teeth at them, mouth pulling into a sneer. "I'm afraid we can't let you go back."

Mia paled slightly under the layers of thick robing. "Excuse me?"

"Enough!" Garet snarled, stepping forward with Isaac and pulling his sword out. "You're the ones who won't be going anywhere!"

Saturos stiffened. "You wish a fight, whelp?" he purred. "Fine. You won't live long enough to regret your stupidity!"

(AN: So I tweaked this one a lot more than I did in the past. But it flowed nicely, didn't it. I didn't like how childish it was in the beginning for GS:LA, so rather than quoting every random henchmen, I eliminated most of it. As for the end of the conversation with Alex and the guards, the battle between them will be at the beginning of the next fic.

REVIEWS!

Mierin Eronaile: Everlasting Pea? OOOOooooooooooooooh! Okay, I get it now! That was sooo weird! I wasn't expecting it. I like the new name though. Very nice. From here, I'm hoping three more chapters and an epilogue. crosses fingers Maybe even four. We'll see…

Ninja Kotetsu: … that's a good question. I'm not sure why I write so much and put so much effort into this. I just really enjoy it. Maybe paying the royalties wouldn't be such a bad idea… Or I'll find a Japanese fan to translate and send into Camelot… after I'm done revising, naturally. Who knows? If I do ever publish anything, I'll definitely inform the ff.n community.

Kd7sov: blushblush Yeah, I did start over. I wrote it down, then I found the script online and felt REALLY dumb. I was reading over it the other day, and the transition from my dialogue to REAL dialogue was pretty nice! I was so proud! I actually got sucked into my own story! It was kinda… creepy. Oo

Azalee: lol, of course I know! My friend went to Europe and visited Belgium and even has pictures! It was TRES cool. And yes, evil men rock. And yes, it is horrible, because they all die. But I don't think Alex is dead… not just yet. He'll be back, if I know anything about Japanese games: Bad guys never die, they just come back in the sequel.

Xanda: YAY! Someone noticed the spell difference! I love Euro spellings so much more than boring old American. ie: color VS colour, theater VS theatre, etc. I hope the dialogue tweaking in this one didn't bug ya much…

Spirit Seer: YAY! You rejoiced in Star Wars too! hugs The tension just gets worse! And Saturos hitting Felix in this chapter? TT SOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD! But it's good to get all the fans going, OH NO! I love playing with your emotions

Shining Light: I've converted another to the dark side! MWAHAHA… looks around No one saw me laughing maniacally, did they? Oh, well. Yeah, the next one is going to be pretty heavily focused on Karst, Agatio, and Alex, but the regular team will be making their cameos frequently when their paths intercross where Alex will be going or has been. Especially concerning Piers. As for a GSLA fic… no, I haven't seen one… at least, not a _good_ one that I could whole heartedly recommend. If _you_ find one, tho, I definitely would like to know.

Flora Jupiter Vixen: HAYDEN! Lol, I guess we'll just have to take our personal shares of the SW booty call. CONVINCE YOUR MUM TO TAKE YOU! DO IT NOW! … oh, and if you've already seen it, you've no doubt cried and rejoiced. IT WAS SOOOO GOOD! TT… Hope this fic was just as wrenching!

Maxus: EXACTLY! You and I can plot the overthrow of Camelot, and I'll write the script and you can be lead programmer! is pleased … think we'd get grounded?

Hiei17: Do I even need to say anything anymore? If I write here, that means I'll have nothing to say when I e-mail you tomorrow!

Master of Reality: lol, I've got a friend who thinks Natalie's hott too. On the plus side, it's prolly a good thing you don't like Ewan or Hayden.

Proxiniangirl: YAY! She's speechless! hugs

Confused Fan: Part of the staff? blushblush I'm flattered! I mean, I'd love to be, but… I don't think I could do it. No speaky the Japanese. As for the Petition, I put more detailed instructions up at the top. I hope you can find it this time.

Spacejoe: lol, YAY! I'm so proud! It is really long, huh? I was skimming through it the other day and thought, 'Cow, no wonder this stupid thing has taken two years!' GLAD YOU MADE IT!

Hanri Quentton: OMG! I remember you! NO! I'm serious! I totally do! I still have your e-mail! You're finally back! … and logged in to boot! very impressed I'm so happy you didn't forget me! YAY! The review is NOT too long! There is no such thing. As for the screenshots… hmmm I can't tell if they're cannon or not. I looked at them, and your guess is as good as mine. I sure hope there is. WE FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING TOO LONG, DANG IT! sigh I'm good.

WhitterZ: Yay! If you approve, I'll definitely put it in. I was wondering if it was too corny, but it sounds like people would go, "ooh," instead of "eww". I'll do it! Enjoy the story!

And that's it! The next one will be a monger-sized bloody battle! YAY! BTW, if anyone is REALLY bored, go check out my new profile on Fiction Kat Kellermeyer, and my bio will reveal that I am, in fact, JEDIGRL2001! GO R&R... pwease?)


	26. Part 26: Blooding

(A/N: Okay, this is dark. I mean, really dark. I know logically, I can't tell you that if you're ten or younger you can't read this, but I will tell you to brace yourself. This is violent… But it's pretty violence! realizes nobody gets the joke but herself… sigh You'll get it when you read. R&R PWEEEASE! BTW, no reviews this time. Computer trouble. (readers roll their eyes) NO! It isn't an excuse! But I love you all! sigh Just read, dang it. I'd type more, but... My dad'sscreaming. (sigh) I'm SOOOOOOOOO buying a newlaptop. Two really quick acknowledgements on the reviews board. Because I can't go there, someone asked if I had Hemophelia. Pretty close. It was almost the same thing, but not quite. Idiothrombopsytopenia. My spleen basically tried to kill my body. BUTI WON! MWAHAHAH! And Gingy Mittens? Hope I got that right. Just checked my e-mail. I _was_ going to do some Jenna/Alex pairing. I'm still looking for a spot, because so often, the dialogue and whatnot focused with Felix and Saturos and Menardi. There's an opportunity SOMEWHERE! I just need to find it.EVERYONE ELSE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T THINK I DON'T! YOu're ALL WONDERFUL! And for those who asked. We might be down to three chapters now. I intend on going all the way up to the tidal wave for aftereffect. The Epilogue willgo into Isaac's group, and a hint of a beginning for theNEXT fic in this series.

And on the latter note before this gets messy... no A/N at the end of this one. (Tcha...Like anyone reads it all anyway.)It was so intense, I don't want to break the mood. ENJOY! This is by FAR one of my favorite. It was even thunder storming when I wrote this. )

Part 26: Blooding

"Come on," Haren growled at Jaesn.

Jaesn paused, breathing heavily. The second soldier was slung over his shoulder, his red face hung beside the young man's. "We can't… leave him… behind," he murmured, voice broken with breathlessness.

Fatro paused. He turned, listening to the two bicker.

"Jaesn if you don't let him go, you'll—"

"I can't!"

"Enough."

The two stopped, watching as Fatro jogged back to the youngest of his group. He motioned for the boy to lower the soldier on his back. The boy attempted to, falling to one knee and dropping the body, sending up small clouds from the soft dirt road.

Fatro frowned, staring at the shattered face, caked in red and dirt. He pulled off his gauntlet, grabbed for the other and removed it as well. He gently prodded the broken cheeks, but the man didn't move. He sighed, pressed his fingers to the man's neck, waiting for a moment. He took in a deep breath.

"Well?" Haren asked softly.

Fatro waited a moment longer. He pulled his fingers away, wiping the blood off on his tunic. He looked at the boy beside him. "Jaesn…"

The young soldier let out a struggled sob, pressing a dirty hand to his forehead. "No… no, no, no…" He continued his soft refrain as he struggled to slide the arm back over his shoulders.

Fatro put a gentle hand on the boy's forearm. "Son, he's gone."

Jaesn shook his head, sniffing heavily as he tried to pull the body up.

"Give up, boy," Haren snapped. "He's nothing but dead-weight now—"

"Haren," Fatro hissed, sending an infuriated glance in the man's direction. He fell silent. His gaze returned to the boy. He reached out, put a hand on the boy's shoulder as the arm slid from his grasp. "There's nothing we can do for him, Jaes—"

"I said I'd watch him!" the boy exploded, slapping his hand away. "How can I go home and tell them he died! How can I face my mother… She…" The boy dissolved into sobs again.

Fatro licked his lips. "Jaesn… I know… what you must be feeling. But you must understand, it wasn't your fault—"

"It was that… thing!" Jaesn stammered. His breathing was frantic, his voice raising in pitch with each passing moment. "He… he just… just did… something!"

"Boy," Haren murmured, stepping forward. "You're still alive. You got a family to think about." He let out a quiet breath. "You did what you could… and so did your brother."

Jaesn shook his head violently, sobbing into the back of his hand.

"Haren is right, Jaesn," Fatro said softly. "You couldn't have stopped that monster." He stood, holding his hand out to the boy. "Come on now, boy. It's time to be moving."

Jaesn wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I can't just leave him, Captain… let the wolves take him…"

"Jaesn," Fatro said softly, disguising his urgency with concern. "Get up, or we're bound to encounter something far worse than wolves!"

"Too late."

A bright flash came from the trees. Fatro shielded his eyes, stepped in front of Jaesn. A cross of blue against the light. It faded and another was with them. The man in blue, his bare palm pressed against Haren's face. Fatro turned to face him as Jaesn scrambled to his feet.

"Let him go!" Fatro roared.

The man's eyes narrowed as his free hand dropped his pale-sky colored glove to the dirt. "Tell me, Captain," he said dryly. "Have you ever seen a man drown?"

Haren was wild now, clawing at the hand against his face, eyes searching the sky. His nails drew up red from the man's hand, but it didn't move. His long fingernails only buried themselves deeper into the soldier's face.

"They drown themselves, really," the man said softly. "They insist on beating their fists against the water, thinking that flailing themselves about in such a foolish manner will same them. Ultimately, it is what will kill them." Haren was beginning to cough beneath the hand. He was turning blue.

The man smiled, continued. "Their faces are all the same after it happens," he said dryly. "I tended to a girl that had drowned once. She was unable to be saved, but she was so… beautiful." His free hand reached up and touched the soldier's face. Haren grappled for it, struggled with it a moment. His movement was slowing. He was slowly going white. Moisture dripped from his eyes, but they were not tears.

"Her lips were pale, lined with foam." He smiled. "Tiny bubbles. A froth. Her eyes had gone grey and marine, like a watercolor. Her skin; white, pure as ivory. Only a touch and it would fall away from her body, like thin paper.

"We found her on her belly in the ocean, still staring down. Her mouth was lulled open…" He smiled. "Like she was singing."

The man pulled his hand away, and the man before him fell to the ground. His eyes were blue and gray where they should have been white and gray where they should have been brown. His mouth was round and lined with foam. Screaming. Perhaps singing.

The man turned to them, pulled off his other glove and dropped it to the earth. Haren was dripping, turning it to mud. The wind sent a current through the trees. The foliage began beating their leaves together frantically.

The man stepped forward. His hands were trembling at his side, his eyes gone a primordial shade of blue, something too deep to be tangibly described. "Be grateful," he said softly. "You will die beautifully."

Fatro grappled for his sword, pulled it from the sheeth. He swung, stopped midswing.

The man's hand ran maroon, the blade held between his thumb and forefinger. His lip twitched, eyes only betraying a moment of pain. He took in a sharp breath, pressing his other palm to the blade. Small circles of white began crawling up the blade, a soft whispers to the hilt. Fatro panicked, stretched his fingers and wrenched away. The man smiled, as he frantically tugged, hand frozen to the sword.

It crawled up his arm, curlicues of soft ice. He opened his mouth for sound, but found none. White lines shot up his neck, caressed his face until he was a watercolor. Crystals formed in his eyes as quiet icewhispers covered his mouth, his lips. His body went blue, frozen as though he were to be a marble statue.

The man let go of the blade, both palms slashed open, covered with blood. Fatro never moved, still stood, all covered in fine frost, eyes and mouth agape. The man looked at Jaesn who started to run.

He outstretched his hand and the ground turned to mud. The boy slipped, crashing to the ground with a harsh snap. It splattered over his face and clothes as he struggled to lift himself to his elbows. He was shoved to the ground by the back of his head, the heel of a boot pressed to the back of his skull.

Alex sneered. "I'm not finished with you yet."

The boy flailed about wildly, coughing at the mud, slowly squeezing into his lungs, through his mouth, his nose.

Alex's jaw set, his teeth ground together. "Stop struggling," he growled, pushing harder.

The boy forced himself up, throwing Alex off-balance. He stumbled backward as the boy scrambled from the mud. He reached to his feet, but fell back against the dirt road, coughing up mud, frantically struggling for breath.

Alex frowned, lips curled in rage, and began walking toward him. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his tunic, slamming him into a tree, splattering mud back on himself.

The boy stared at him in horror. "I… I'm not the only one!"

Alex let out a quiet laugh. "What?"

"There's more," he coughed. "Lalivero. You…" He coughed, bringing up moist dirt and blood. It rushed down his chin as his horrified eyes watched Alex. "You might have taken us… but—"

"Lalivero?" Alex said, slightly amused. "This is meant to frighten me?" He released the boy. "Fine. Show me to these _reinforcements_."

The boy coughed again, stumbled away from the tree as the man started down the path. "Wh-when the others arrive," he said, faltering and grasping the tree for support. He stared at Alex, his green eyes dark with carnal fury. "Y… you won't survive!"

Alex suddenly rounded on the boy, grabbing his by the front of his shirt. "**_Do you honestly believe that even one hundred of you could defeat me_!**"

The boy cowered. His coughing increased. Alex scoffed, releasing him. He crumbled to the ground, coughing red and black. He stared at him. "How amusing… This I must see."

He started down the path North, the sun gone red in the distance, casting a vibrant glare on the ocean. Jaesn was still coughing frantically, his fingers fumbling for the potion on his belt. The footsteps faded in the distance as Jaesn fell to the ground. He pulled the potion out, fingers weakly struggling with the cork. It came out with a soft pop. He lifted it weakly to his lips. They quivered forward, then fell back. His hand dropped with a soft sound, the green liquid silently dripping into the earth.

* * *

Saturos shouted angrily as his blade crashed against the boy, Isaac's blade. His wound screamed at him, reopening. Thick red trickled through the scales that graced his shoulders. He pulled away, stepping back and kicking his cloak to the edge of the aerie. 

Isaac had already leapt at opportunity, and was instantly in motion. The boy was more agile than Saturos remembered, youth still thick enough in his blood to give him a bit of an edge.

Saturos let this thought fall as the second boy lunged at him, the massive, bumbling not-yet-man that Isaac had been foolish enough to bring with him. He moved with half the grace of his slender companion; his body that had grown too quickly for him, large and clumsy in his control. But between the two of them, Saturos found himself breaking a sweat.

It was only a thin film over his brow, magnified ten-fold by the rising humidity. The sun was pouring blood over the clouds, and Saturos itched to end this. The boys presented slight challenge to him, though he refused to admit it, even to himself in silence. Even Menardi was looking worried.

The Imilian girl was talented to say the least. She'd shrugged off the heavy cloak, still carried with her from Imil, making her movements more quick and precise. The tiny one, Ivan, flitted about like a firefly, spurting tiny wind-spells between the swings of his tiny rapier and the hurried avoidance of Menardi's scythe.

Saturos turned away from the second battle, back to his own. His body was hot beneath his skin. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but he couldn't help but feel the battle had been going for too long. His arm ached as the wound gaped wide. His sword seemed heavier, and his psynergy, weak from the battle that had occurred only hours ago.

The boy, Garet, lost his balance as Saturos turned out of the path of his swinging axe. He fell with the momentum, opening opportunity. Saturos flung a handful of flames at the fire adept, even as he tripped over his own feet. The boy cried out in shock more than pain, but Saturos was already occupied with the second boy.

He lunged forward at Isaac, no one there to protect him anymore. The boy leapt, dodged, swung, turned, slashed, each movement meeting Saturos's own, more like a dance than a battle. But the two partners never touched, never even grazed one another.

Isaac spun out, away from Saturos, out of the reach of his blade. Saturos took a step backward, expecting the boy to charge. He turned his sword over his wrist in a broad circle, taking another step back, breathing deep and low, chest rising and falling in a heightened tempo.

The boy's jaw worked in a slow circle, his blue eyes glazed over in the red sunlight burning behind Saturos's bright silhouette. The girl behind him cried out. She fell to the ground as Menardi slapped the Ivan-boy away with the blunt end of her staff. The girl was holding her stomach, red blossoming around her middle, the fabric fallen away. Menardi lifted her staff as the girl's heels dug in the marble, scrambling backward.

Isaac turned on Menardi, freeing a hand from his sword and slapping it open-palmed on the ground. The marble shattered in a line toward Menardi, suddenly opening wide. She turned just as a massive vine flung itself, full force, toward her. She flew through the air, slammed hard into one of the marble statues. It cracked at the hips, sediment sprinkling her head as she groaned, coughing for breath.

Saturos leapt toward her, but Isaac stepped in his path, hand outstretched. Saturos dropped his sword, holding out both open palms. The vine hurdled toward him, the entire mass prepared to fling itself down upon his skull.

Saturos pressed his hands closed. The vine stopped, suddenly lurched as it changed from green to brown. It writhed as it grew smaller, blackening until it was a fine, thin ash. It fell to the ground in front of Saturos, black catching in the wind. Isaac took a step back in shock.

Saturos felt his jaw set, and he opened his palms again. Flames rushed over the small wind adept, on his feet and charging Menardi. The girl, Mia turned as Saturos closed his palms together, pointing them at her.

She dropped her staff, both hands spread apart, suddenly surrounded with a fine mist. The water bubbled and hissed against the bright flames, thrashing wildly about her. She let out a quiet cry, dropping to one knee. Saturos's gaze set and he pushed his hands together until he could hear his bones moving beneath his skin.

It came as a blur, a small figure of blue and gold. The movement was wild, sparatic. Saturos felt himself scream. He fell back against the floor. He looked at his arm, his wrist, cut all the way to the elbow, red pouring about him. Isaac stood over him, his blade poised for attack, He shifted his grip, breathing hard.

Saturos ground his teeth together, pushing himself to his feet with his good arm. He grabbed for his sword, nausea suddenly taking him. He swayed backward, catching himself. The red emptied from his arm over his blade, drops catching against the fine silver fabric of his pants. His vision left for a moment, spots of red and color popping in and out of a black canvas.

A sharp pain rushed up his arm as he blocked. He jumped to one side, tripping on what suddenly appeared as uneven ground. Isaac was already there, his sword ringing through the air. Saturos blocked the blow, turning his wrist and locking Isaac's sword in his. The boy grunted, pulled at his blade, but it refused to budge.

Saturos's limbs burnt as he pulled at the boy's sword. His arm was black now. His vision almost gone. He was losing blood too quickly. He shook his head in a sudden movement, hoping to shake it off, but it returned, tenfold. He shouted in pain. Isaac was driving his fist into the wound on his shoulder. Over and over. _Damn Alex and his foolhardy visions of glory._

He fell to one knee, as Isaac continued to pummel, his fist shining as it caught the dying sun. Saturos was nearly on the ground now, his sword dropped beside him. Isaac pulled away, his sword in hand. He flipped it once in a broad circle, took a step back. His upper lip twisted and he lifted it over his head.

Saturos felt his body relax, his eyes shut in waiting.

There was a scream. Isaac suddenly spun, free hand groping behind him. He turned from Saturos, his back laced with a broad red stripe. Menardi's fists wound around the staff of he scythe, eyes like blood and fire, her bright frame seemingly taller in the red light.

Isaac was gasping for breath as he turned, Menardi already in motion. She swung at his head, the boy narrowly avoiding as he rolled to the ground. He attempted to turn back up, but Menardi's boot caught the sash flung over his shoulder. The boy fell back to the ground, grabbing at his neck and coughing violently, pulling the scarf away. Menardi kicked her foot behind her, pinning the boy flat to the marble, pulling it taut. Isaac's face was reddening, then suddenly went violet. She flexed the fingers on her right hand, left hand gripping the scythe, the switched hands and repeated the gesture. The boy was coughing, wind knocked from his chest. Menardi, swung her scythe out behind her, and brought it back toward the boy.

A light flashed behind her and she was flung forward, toppling toward the edge of the aerie. She swung out her scythe, thrusting it deep into the marble. She came to a tight stop, letting out a small shout as her legs dangled from the top of the aerie, only held by her scythe and the marble floor. The tile popped slightly out of place. It was pulling away from the aerie. Saturos coughed violently, rolled over to see her, his arm reached out in a vain effort to reach the woman, entirely too far for him to reach.

Menardi groaned, pulling herself up with a slight hop. She landed with knees bent fully to the ground. Her hair flailed around her fair face, spotted with blood that leaked from her forehead. She reached up with a blush-tinted sliver hand, wiping it from her eyes, but really only smearing it across her already red clan markings.

Mia had rushed over to Isaac, hurriedly lifting the boy to his feet. "I'm fine," he coughed. "Get Garet."

She hurried away as Menardi started toward Isaac. The boy took several frightened steps backward, and Menardi struck, cobra-fast. Her blade and Isaac's locked, the curve of the scythe catching the sword tight. She twisted her wrist, pulling the sword from Isaac's grip. Isaac watched it clatter across the marble, skittering to a stop at the edge of the aerie. He moved to grab at it, but a sudden line of fire fell in his path.

Menardi's fingers clenched into a fist and the flames jumped up, leaning toward the boy. Suddenly, the flames grew small until all the remained was the burnt mark on the white ground.

She looked over her shoulder. Garet's hand was outstretched, calling back the flame, Mia's hand on his shoulder, glowing with healing power. Ivan was rising from his place on the ground, holding one shoulder tenderly, the skin red and violet from where the fire had licked the fabric from his tiny frame.

Menardi looked about her worriedly, face to face, each staring at her determinedly. She turned from Isaac, turning her staff on the girl. In an instant, she released Garet, her staff snapping against her palms, summoned to it's user. She caught the blade against the silver middle of her staff. She almost repeated in exactness Menardi's motion, smiled as she did so, twisting her staff over her head. The blade of Menardi's scythe snapped back into place, staff clinking against the aerie marble softly until it rolled to a stop.

She stepped forward, but Garet reached out. His boot nudged the staff slightly. She heard it clatter once toward the edge, slid from the marble and into the clouds below them, then…

Then it was silent.

Her pulse sounded loud in her ears and eyes. Her body suddenly ached. She stepped back as the others advanced. Isaac strode forward, sword now retrieved and in hand. He pointed it at her. "Surrender."

Menardi's jaw tightened and she flashed her teeth at the boy. He glared at her and swung behind him, rushing toward her.

"Menardi!"

Menardi turned, catching sight of Felix. He threw. The tiny dagger was a spot in the dark, the sunlight blazing hard in her eyes. She was blinded in the sunlight, fumbling in the air for a weapon, like a drowning man fumbles for rope. Her hand wrapped around cool steel, and relief ensued. She winced. A sudden, sharp pain told her she had caught it by the wrong end. She gasped, but held fast. Her second hand reached up to take it, turn it right. Both hands covered the dagger, her back stretched wide.

A sharp shudder rushed through her body. Warmth flooded her mouth. She coughed it out, looking down at the red-covered metal, the shining end visible just under her ribs. She let out a soft sound, a breath of shock. She followed the line of metal over her shoulder. The boy Isaac held his blade at an angle, straight through her middle. He stared in horror, like a cornered animal, unable to move. He stood for many moments, Menardi only supported by his blade. He slowly slid it from her slender frame, she crashing to the ground, red pouring around her body.

She coughed, startled at the pain rushing through her. Her body paniced, adrenaline making her head spin. Her hand lurched behind her, head slowly turning.

Saturos lay on his belly, arm stretched toward her, mouth gaped open in silent screams. His fingers stretched, nails driving against the marble as though to pull himself closer. A tear drew a line through the red on her face. She mouthed his name, a hiss of air coming out. Her head fell hard against the marble, her chest heaving as though crying, but making no sound. Her breathing was shallow, as was his. His face touched the marble, cool to his fevered cheek.

* * *

Felix stared. He couldn't move his gaze, even as his stomach beat itself against his ribs. He felt sick. Weak. His legs would no longer support him. An odd rush went through his body. He crumbled to one knee, then the other. He didn't cry. Didn't sob. But his mouth hung open in fragile shock. Tears silently flooded the bottoms of his eyes. 

Garet looked at his friends, his face twisted with confusion. "We…" He looked at Isaac. "We… did it. Isaac!" He began laughing, running to his friend and shaking him excitedly. "We won!" Ivan let out a breath of relief, rubbing his shoulder as Garet grabbed Mia, spinning her around in broad circles, both laughing and crying with joy.

Isaac looked ready to collapse. He smiled tiredly, limping over to the other side of the aerie where Sheba stood beside Felix. Her face was unreadable, dispassionate toward one or the other. No joy. No sorrow. Isaac stepped toward her. He let out a sigh, a smile lighting his lips. "Alright, Sheba…" He murmured, his hand outstretched. "Let's go."

Sheba stepped forward, hand outstretched to meet Isaac's. A small hint of relief turned a smile over her lips, and her step quickened. She came to a sudden stop, pulled backward by her wrist.

Felix rose, thrusting the girl behind him. His eyes met hers, but he said nothing.

Sheba's eyes grew large, glassy. "What?"

"Felix?" the boy Ivan murmured. "Wh… what are you doing?"

Felix turned to them. His hand rested on his sword. "I cannot give up Sheba."

Garet's jaw dropped. "What!" he demanded. "We just saved you!"

Felix stepped forward toward his fallen companions. He shoved Isaac away from where Saturos lay, Isaac bumping into Mia with a startled gasp. "I never asked you to help us," he murmured, carefully rolling Saturos onto his back. The Proxinian's front was caked in blood. He took in a deep breath, trying to speak. Felix shook his head. He set his hands on Saturos's face, trying to call up some small healing spell.

Saturos shook his head with what strength remained. "Don't," he coughed, weakly trying to push him away. "Don't waste your energy…"

"Saturos," he said softly, his voice caught by the lump in his throat. "You need help—"

"Menardi," he coughed. "Help Menardi…"

Felix scrambled the distance between the two Proxinians, falling to his knees at Menardi's side. Her eyes were clouded, a bloody hand reaching through the air at him. He caught it before it fell short, reaching for the potion on his belt. He gently touched Menardi's side. She let out a quiet breath, mouth formed to scream. A tear crawled over his cheek as he began emptying the salve over her wound.

"Felix…"

He didn't start at his name. He wasn't listening.

Mia stepped forward. "Felix, you're not one of them. You're free to go now…" A hand rested on his shoulder.

He leapt to his feet, slapping the hand away furious. Mia stumbled back toward the group as he drew his blade, swinging it back at her, watching each of the group.

Isaac was staring at Felix in what could only be described as horror. Felix's eyes locked on his friends. He looked down at the sword in his hand, looked back at the others. Isaac was trembling. "Felix," he murmured. "Why are you doing this?"

Felix licked his lips, took a step backward. He swallowed, turning his back on the group, looking at the two before him, breathing softly, gathering the last of their strength. "The four beacons must still be lit."

Ivan frowned. "You… you're going to light the beacons!" he gasped. Rage bubbled in Felix's chest. Ivan continued "Felix! … that's ridiculou—"

"I felt you'd say that," he growled, rounding on them. "But I'm going to do it anyway."

Garet looked the same way he had the day of the flood. Confusion written on every line of his face; torn, ready to dissolve at any moment. "But…" He looked frantically between Isaac and Felix. "If you still mean to light the beacons… that…" He swallowed hard, looking at Isaac. "That makes him… our—"

"Enemy," Isaac finished curtly.

Felix kept his eyes on the boy, saying nothing. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Isaac shook his head. "Felix… please," he whispered. "Don't do this… don't be a fool—"

"A fool?" Felix demanded. "Is that what you think I am? What do you think you're going to do to stop me?"

Isaac shook his head, breathing fast. "The Wise One said… We can't let you… I…" He looked at his friend helplessly. "Felix," he said, his jaw setting tight. "I don't want to fight you."

"But will you?"

Isaac said nothing.

Felix let out a quiet scoff. "Do what you will, Isaac. But if you try to stop me…" His eyes grew dark. "I _will_ fight you." He turned, thrusting his hand down to Saturos. The Proxinian reached up for it, rubbing blood over the boy's pale gauntlets. He looked at Felix thankfully, then turned his dark gaze on Isaac. "I hope you don't think we're finished," he murmured. He nodded at Menardi, whom Felix returned to. Saturos straighten his step, tried to stand tall. His knee suddenly gave way and his fell against the ground.

Felix helped Menardi up, her arm around his shoulder. Her eyes were still clouded with dizziness, but the bleeding on her side had slowed.

Mia tapped her staff against the metal, stepped forward between Isaac and Garet. "You may not be finished, but you can barely stand."

"Right now, yes," Menardi said, looking over at Saturos who was struggling to one knee. "But we'll be back on our feet…" She smiled, flashing her teeth at them. "As soon as we do this."

Saturos dumped the gem from its bag onto his palm. With the last of his strength, he shoved it toward the gaping aerie hole. It rolled slowly across the marble, quietly tinkling as though filled with tiny bells.

Then they realized what it was.

Garet swore as Isaac pushed past Mia, diving for the tiny gem. He crashed against the marble, fingers sprawling for the star. But they were just out of reach. The star tumbled into the hole with a tiny ping, and disappeared.

"No!" Ivan gasped.

"That's not all," Saturos murmured. He lifted himself up. His face showed the struggle he'd made, but he didn't return to the ground. He threw his shoulders back as Menardi pulled her arm away from Felix. She swayed slightly, but Felix returned her balance and released her.

Isaac, shoved himself from the marble floor, rounding on them, blue eyes blazing. "What do you mean!" he shouted.

Saturos smiled, curving the line of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

Isaac bristled. "What have you done!"

Saturos looked at Menardi, smiling. "The energy of the beacon will restore our power."

Garet's lip twisted. He scoffed. "How is that possible? Venus is an Earth element." He looked at Isaac. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Isaac growled, sword in hand. "They're bluffing."

"Earth can't be a source of power for Fire Adepts," Ivan added, as though this statement would end the discussion.

Light suddenly erupted from the aerie, filling the entire expanse. Murmurs ran over the groups, shielding their eyes from the brilliant light. It slowly faded, leaving only a hair-thin beam rushing up from the center of the lighthouse. Tiny sparks flittered around the beams, catching fire and fizzling away, only to be replaced by twice as many. Thunder rolled across the blackened clouds as wind picked up. The red sun was only a sliver for a moment longer before it disappeared into the ocean.

Saturos bent down, picking up his sword. He looked at Menardi; she straightened herself, lifted her chin and wiped away the blood. The line ceased flowing. She glanced at Isaac. "Fire and Earth share a symbiotic relationship."

Saturos grinned. "You see, Isaac. You and I aren't so far apart after all." The boy bristled as Saturos pointed to the beacon behind him. The wind was rushing now, his hair flailing wildly about his face. "This light will restore our power."

Mia swallowed hard. "We'll fight you as many times as it takes!" she screamed over the wind. "We will not lose!"

Saturos's jaw set. He turned to Felix. He put his sword into the scabbard, and untied it from his belt. He pulled the third and final mythril bag off as well. He pressed the items toward Felix, leaning forward and speaking softly. "Take them." His eyes had gone nearly black. The azure marking on his face were fading.

Felix's breath caught short in his throat. "You're dying—"

"Not yet," Saturos murmured. "Not now."

"But…" Felix looked at the blade. "Sol? You can't give it to m—"

"Take it, damn you," Saturos growled. "Is it so difficult to ask you to accept a gift?" He swallowed hard. "Guard it. Guard the star, guard Kraden and Jenna, guard the rod…" He glanced over where a very confused Sheba was standing, staring at the aerie in horror. "Guard the girl. Get her as far away from here as possible. Do it now."

He stepped away, leaving Felix very confused. He walked to Menardi, her face almost entirely white, shades of red almost entirely gone from where they once crossed over her eyes. "It's time," he murmured.

She nodded. "Yes… Yes it is." She held out her hand, slit down the center by the dagger, she pressed it against the wound, now barely gaping from Saturos's wrist.

He turned and looked at the group before him. "You may have beaten the two of us," he murmured, looking at Menardi.

She nodded at him, wind thrashing her hair wildly around her. "But now, you face the true might of the Fire Clan of the North…"

Isaac's jaw set. "We've beaten you once, and we'll do it again!" he screamed over the wind. The four scrambled into a line, augmenting their last defense

Menardi looked over at Felix who was staring at them worriedly. She swallowed hard. "Felix! Take Sheba and leave here!"

Felix stared at her, confused.

Saturos glared at him, urgency in his throat. "Felix! When we finish here, we may not have the strength to protect her! You must take her to the ship without fail!" Saturos felt his body grow warm, his blood mixing in with Menardi's. His strength was growing.

Menardi felt it, too; a sudden rush of heat, like intimacy without sensuality, or perhaps visa versa. Her body began to ache with the need to change. Her spine curved; it was beginning. She shoved it down angrily, staring at the boy still on the aerie. A mother-like rage built up in her throat. "What are you waiting for!" she sobbed. "Go! _Now—_!"

"I can't leave you!" Felix shouted. His voice was tight. He tied the stone to his belt, pulling out the Sol Blade. "I can't let you fight them alone!"

"Felix!" Menardi screamed. "Go!"

"No!" he shouted, tears running down his face. "I can't!" He looked at Saturos helplessly. "We're a team, Saturos! Remember!"

Saturos stared at him in horror. "He can't stay here…" he murmured. "We'll be too dangerous, he could be killed."

Menardi spoke up, just enough for Felix to hear her answer his statement. "I wonder if that's true."

Felix frowned. "What was that?"

"Wouldn't you be just a little sad to see your childhood friend perish?" Menardi shouted to him.

Felix's eyes grew wide. She'd struck deep this time. "What are you saying—?"

"I'm saying you're here to protect this brat from your past!" Menardi roared.

Saturos looked at her in horror. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Do you really think _I_ would help _them_!" Felix demanded, tears running down his face. "After all we've been through!" She said nothing. He swallowed hard. "Menardi!"

Her eyes welled up with tears. She clenched her teeth, and struggled out, "Let us say I wouldn't put it past you!"

"Menardi," Saturos gasped.

Her nails dug into his arm. "Hurt him to save him, Saturos," she said, tears running down her face. "It's the only way."

Felix looked shattered. His glossed eyes turned to his mentor. "And you, Saturos? Do you agree?"

Saturos swallowed hard. "I can't do this, Menardi—"

"If you don't he could die!" she hissed. "There's no other way, Saturos! Hurt him! Hurt him now!"

Saturos swallowed hard. "I wouldn't… say… that," he managed softly. Felix's features softened. Saturos's gut wrenched, and he shouted out the last of his thoughts with a bitter taste. "But it would be best not to raise our suspicion!"

Felix stiffened. His face flushed and he let out an angry sob. "Now who's telling whom what's best?" he demanded. Saturos stared at him helplessly, but said nothing. He shoved the Sol Blade back into the sheath. "Fine," he growled. He stormed over to Sheba, grabbing her wrist. "I'll take Sheba for you!"

"Felix, no!" Isaac screamed.

Garet jumped forward. "We won't let you go—!"

Mia screamed as Garet fell backward. He stumbled away from the path Felix was dragging a kicking and screaming Sheba down. Lightning struck the marble floor in front of him, stopping his pursuit. The air grew thick and dark. The beam in the aerie sparked violently. Two dark figures still stood at the edge, eyes glowing red against the darkened sky.

Saturos's arm wrenched under Menardi's grip. He let out a cry. His bones were snapping out of place, growing. His voice had changed. "Felix is the least of your worries now."

Menardi gasped as a sharp pain shot through her arm. She tried to hold in a scream but she couldn't. A burning sensation all over her body, each curve and gap, as though she would erupt. She was glowing, but it was no longer she, nor he. It was they.

Mia took a step backward. "They're…" Her thoughts trailed off.

Sparks hurdled from the two, they were both screaming. Her hand no longer rested on his wrist, nor did his arm touch her. It was the same limb. The same body. A white-heat was melting them together, an involuntary catharsis. She could taste the fear, like salt on the back of her throat. _Their_ throats.

He was crying. _They_ were crying. It was a burn far deeper than death, and hotter than life, wrenching around in a womb too young to sustain it. A fiery surge rushed into their body. Bones snapped into a wide arch. His chest was hers, his spine crunching against hers. He was far deeper in her than he could have ever been. Her face brushed his face. Necks were beside each other. The scales that graced his back and shoulders rushed like river water over his frame, covering his, every crevasse, every curve of his body, her body. He knew it as though it was his own. And it was.

She screamed beside him, her hand groping at their chest as their knee broke backward, twisted the wrong way. The spine snapped, forcing them down on all fours, like animals, pushing them deep into one another+. All that was sentient in them was fading. It was the wilderness. Ferality was all that was in them. He heard her speak his name, but it was no longer in their tongue. He moved to speak, but the pain was growing.

* * *

Garet stared as Isaac pulled him back. 

Ivan scrambled backward, jaw gaping open in horror. "Th-their psynergy!" he stammered. "It's overflowing!"

"Isaac!" Mia screamed over the wind.

"It's too late!" he shouted over the cries of the two Proxinians.

The bright figure grew, screaming intensified. Garet lifted a hand to shield his eyes. One form. One figure. "They're fusing!"

"They've merged into one another!" Ivan shouted.

Mia stared in horror. The words escaped her lips at a whisper. "I've heard of this…"

Isaac looked at her, confused. He grabbed Ivan by the cloak, pulling him back. They were losing ground. The figure was growing. "_Everyone get back_!" The light flashed once, brilliant enough to shatter glass. The group cried out, fallen hard to the marble.

Back hung on Isaac's vision. Slowly it cleared. He was staring up at black clouds, slashed with red as lightning spiked across it. He pushed himself up on one elbow, cradling his head. He opened his eyes.

"Oh my—"


	27. Part 27: Fulfilling Prophecy

(A/N: The wait was long, but needed. It is finally done. It happens here, in this chapter. No further introduction needed.)

Part 27: Fulfilling Prophecy

"This is it, isn't it?"

Jenna moved through the thin opening into the orange of evening. Kraden sucked in what little belly was left on him, and grunted his way through the gap. He pulled himself out, breathing deeply and rubbing his side. "How unpleasant." He looked around as Jenna glanced at the grassy knoll that rose steeply before them.

She looked over her shoulder at the man. "Are you sure this is it?"

"The peninsula at the end of the road to the west," Kraden murmured. "That's what Alex told us." He shrugged helplessly. "This must be Idejima."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "If this is a peninsula, where is the water?" she asked softly. "Menardi said there would be a boat here, didn't she?"

Kraden glared at her. "Well, it can't be far, now can it?" he said dryly. He started up the hill. "It's probably just over this knoll." Kraden started up the hill, Jenna reluctantly in tow.

"Kraden," Jenna grumbled. "We don't know how big this thing is! Maybe we should wait for Alex or the oth—"

"There!" Kraden gasped, reaching the top. "I can see it from here!" He shook his head. "What a magnificent craft."

Jenna had almost reached the old man, walking casually toward him. "What are you talking about. It's probably just an old fishing sh— Kraden!" she shouted as the old man broke into a jog. She groaned. "Kraden! Come back!" She started running, dropping her staff to the ground to pick up speed. "Oh, I swear," she grumbled. "You're as bad as a child with a new toy!"

Kraden scrambled to the water's edge, hurriedly slapping his han on a small black rectangle. It flashed in blue, shaped like his palm and a long gangplank splashed from the ship into the water. Kraden hurried back to the shore and rushed up to the deck.

"Kraden!" Jenna screamed, stopping at the gangplank. She glanced around nervously. "Kraden come back!"

The old man was laughing, tinkering with various devices that laced the deck. He opened the door into the cabin, Jenna paling.

"Kraden!" she roared. "You're going to break something!"

Kraden's head popped back out. He exited, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the bow of the ship, examining the massive wheel that centered at the head. It was surrounded by panels of alien origin, and no matter how he tinkered with it, there was no response. He touched several things, still nothing. He walked over to the gangplank, looking down at Jenna. "That's odd," he was murmuring, scratching his beard.

"What?" Jenna asked as he walked toward her. "What's wrong?"

Kraden motioned frustratedly. "The… that… thingie is missing."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "The thingie."

Kraden glared at her. "Yes, the thingie that makes it go."

Jenna nodded slowly. "The thingie that makes it go… alright." She reached out and touched Kraden's sunburnt forehead. "We should get you in the shade—"

"No, you don't understand," Kraden growled, swatting her hand away. "Lord Babi had a ship quite similar to this. From a lost continent, I believe he said. There was a thingie that made it go. It isn't there."

Jenna folded her arms across her chest. "A thingie… okay, I'll play. What's so important about this… thingie—?"

"The boat can't move without it," Kraden said flatly.

Jenna frowned. "So… wait, we don't have this thingie? Menardi didn't give it to you?"

"Not me," Kraden said with a helpless shrug.

Jenna's jaw dropped. "That… Menardi! She tricked us!"

Kraden frowned. "What?"

"The boat!" Jenna growled, motioning to it. "There's no… thingie in it! It's a dud!"

Kraden's eyebrows fell. "If it was a dud, how did it get here in the first place?" Jenna slowly nodded in agreement as Kraden walked to the water, shutting up the boat's gangplank with another touch of the panel. "No… It was an orb, I think… a crystal. Black." Kraden glanced at Jenna. "Do you remember that?"

"Remember what?"

"The orb."

She looked even more confused.

Kraden's face fell into exasperation. "You don't remember?" he asked. He licked his lips, searching for words. "The… it was like a crystal. Saturos carried it."

Jenna frowned. "That big… black… pearl thingie?"

Kraden nodded. "I'm certain either he or Felix said something about moving the ship with it."

"The pearl makes the ship move?" Jenna asked.

Kraden scoffed. "Well it loses some of it's luster when you put it that w—"

"There you are!"

The two turned as Alex bounded over the hill, his figure sillhoutted by the sun. He stopped his jog and followed into a brisk walk, stopping before them. "I thought I told you to wait by the cavern."

Jenna looked at the old man beside her and socked him in the shoulder.

Kraden swore, swatting at her as she rushed away. "I just wanted to see the boat." He glanced over his shoulder at it, then back at Alex. "We seem to be missing the orb."

Alex sighed. "Yes, well… Saturos and Menardi should be along soon."

Kraden stepped forward toward Alex, gazing at the lighthouse in the distance. His eyes narrowed upon it. "Strange," he murmured, thunder rolling in the distance.

"What is it?" Alex asked, turning.

"The beacon," Kraden said as he pointed. "It doesn't seem to be lit."

Alex squinted, stepped forward with Kraden. Storm clouds had begun to form over the tower, yet nothing. "You're right," he said softly.

"What does it mean?" Jenna asked.

Alex frowned. "It mean's they're taking too long…" He paused a moment, then added softly, "or they've run into trouble—"

"Don't say that!" Jenna growled, storming toward him. "Just because Felix hasn't returned—"

"Look!"

The bickering ended on Kraden's word. They followed his finger to where a yellow line shot into the clouds. Lightning flashed wildly around the top of the lighthouse, sparking from the beam that was widening. Something echoed somewhere in the distance.

"They did it!" Kraden shouted, grabbing Jenna and dancing a little jig. "They've lit the beacon!"

Alex looked at the ground beneath them. Pebbles aligned on a rock quivered, one toppled off the stone. He looked at the beach. Tiny waves beat themselves against the shore, shattering and falling away. The boat was rocking in wide arcs; forward, back. Forward, back.

Jenna couldn't help but laugh and dance along with Kraden, even if she didn't know the dance. The two threw their hands about merrily, singing a little song they'd heard on their travels. Before too long Kraden had gone slightly violet in the face, sweat dotting his forehead. He laughed softly, groping behind him. "I think I'd better sit down," he murmured breathlessly. He laughed again to himself, finding the rock and grabbing hold. He planted himself on it, sighing and shutting his eyes. He pulled off his glasses, cleaning them on his sleeve when he stopped. His hand reached down to touch the stone. Vibrations ran quietly beneath his fingertips. "Strange."

Jenna was still dancing about, singing to herself and laughing. She stopped. A moment more and she let out a groan, turning to the two. "Did you feel that?" she asked hurriedly.

The two were frowning, both focusing on the earth.

"There it is again!" she gasped, looking up. Black clouds were gathering, heavy and thick. She sighed, looking at the two before her. "I felt rain," she murmured.

Neither Alex nor Kraden replied.

She sighed. "We should find shelter. They won't be here for another hour or so…"

Nothing.

Jenna let out a small nervous laugh. "Look, I'm going back… gonna sit in the cavern till the storm passes, alright?"

Again, no response.

She scoffed lightly, shrugging as she walked away.. "Fine, sit in the rain. I'll be back when it's over."

Alex and Kraden were fixated on the beacon. Black clouds had formed around the lighthouse, flashing contorted branches of lightning. Kraden looked to the one beside him. "Alex?"

The Imilian's eyes narrowed.

"The ground," Kraden murmured. "I think it's… shaking." He looked out to the beach not far off from them. The waves were growing, touching the grass far off the shoreline. The boat creaked, rolling in the high-rising water. Kraden grabbed at his rock. A cluster of tiny pebbles by his foot scurried across the ground.

Alex, too, was staring at the waves, now closer than ever. The ship reeled wildly, wood creaking as the water smacked into it. He rose from one knee, eyes narrowing. "Strange… I think it might be getting w—"

A great jolt forced them both to the ground. Kraden coughed, wind knocked out of him, looking up at Alex. "What was that!"

Alex forced himself to one knee, then stood. He looked around frantically. "I… I don't know. Something isn't right."

The ground shook again, rumbling in the distance. Alex managed to keep his footing, but Kraden frantically grabbed for a sapling, clinging to the minute tree for dear life. The creaking resumed, the ship lurching back and forth. Rain began to fall, seemingly soft at first, then a sudden torrent.

Kraden looked at Alex, his eyes wide as he lifted an arm to shield his face from the water. He screamed over the wind. "We need to move! It's too dangerous here!"

Alex's hair whipped violently around his face. He gave a firm nod. "Let's move toward the forest! There was a stone outcropping I saw on my way in!" He looked up. "We need to go before the lightning starts!"

"What about the caves?" Kraden screamed.

"The caves?" Alex shouted back.

"Jenna!" Kraden replied. "She said she was going to wait out the storm in—"

The ground lurched as a monstrous crack filled the air. Alex fell to his knees, Kraden's sapling giving way and snapping. Alex put out one arm for balance, looking up as a long moan filled the air. He looked up to see a wooden wall carried on sea water hurdling down at them.

Kraden began to scream as Alex jumped to his feet. He sprinted to the old man, grabbing him by the wrist and hoisting him up. He dragged him for a moment, then flung him in front of him, jumping away just as the ship crashed down at their heels, air surging out at them, scattering debris all around them.

Alex stumbled away, knees shaking terrible and lungs aching for want of air. He stepped away from the wreckage, falling flat on his back as his legs buckled. He propped himself on his elbows, staring at the mass of splintered wood and remnants that lay all around them.

Kraden found himself on the ground, grass pressed deep into his cheek. He sat up, tossing a chunk of wood off his traveling cloak, looking about frantically. He gasped, looking through his front pocket, glancing at either side, hearing something shifting below him. He winced, reaching under his rear and pulling out his spectacles. All that remained was the golden frames and a few shards of glass.

"Twillan and mustard seed," he muttered darkly, bits of glass sprinkling onto the ground.

"Forget it, we need to leave! Now!" Alex shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and pulling him to his feet. "Come on…" They started toward the woods, lightning flashing in the distance. He paused, turning back to the shore and frowning.

Kraden kept walking, stopped when he realized he wasn't being followed. "What is it?"

"Jenna," he murmured. "Where's Jenna?"

Kraden frowned. "She… she said she was going to the cave… waiting out the storm—"

"Is she mad!" he gasped, paling slightly. He broke into a run, heading toward the caverns at the head of the peninsula. "We have to find her!"

"Her!" Kraden shouted after him. "Shouldn't we be worried about _us_! Alex!"

"Get to the outcropping!" Alex roared, turning back, now thoroughly drenched.

"Alex! Are you m—!"

"Just go!" he screamed. "I'll be there shortly!"

Jenna sat in the caverns, wringing the water out of her hair. She cursed to herself as she unclasped her leather armor, flinging it on the ground. She looked down at her terribly worn pink tunic, thread worn and wet to the point of exposure of her undergarments. She tossed her skirt aside with a slap against a large stone, sighed as she reached down to rub her sore legs, covered by tight, black trousers, cutting off at her knee.

She groaned, letting down her hair, limp and sticking to her face. "What could possibly be taking them," she grumbled as she sunk to a rock. She pulled off one boot, then the other, sighing gratefully as she began to massage her feet. They were red and calloused. And where they were not calloused, they were blistered.

She sighed, wiping a hand across her chest, shaking the water onto the ground and wringing out the ample sleeves of her tunic. Her things lay in disarray on the other side of the darkened cave, her staff covered in water, and whatever herbs and medicinal poultices Kraden was having her carry soaked, and of no further use.

She pulled her knees to her chest, only her eyes visible over the top. "I hate water," she sighed, staring out at the storm, quickly darkening her view of anything.

A bright flash shocked her eyes as a silent splash appeared before her. She jumped back to her feet, grabbing her staff as her eyes adjusted. Alex stepped toward her, soaked as she, blue hair plastered against his skin.

"Alex?" she laughed lightly, setting her staff against the wall. "You scared me for a second there, I—"

"We need to leave, now," he said flatly.

She frowned. "Wh…What? Alex, I just—"

"What part of 'leave now' to you not understand?" he growled, grabbing her pack and flinging it at her. "We're leaving."

She glared at him, pushing the pack back at him at full force. He coughed as it hit him in the gut. Her auburn eyes flashed dangerously. "You can go. I'm not."

His jaw set and his hands began to glow. "No." He flung it at her again, she flying back and hitting the cavern wall. She groaned as her vision spotted over, Alex hovering over her and dragging her to her feet. "We go now, understood?"

Jenna yanked herself out of his grasped, dropping the bag. "What is wrong with you!" she shouted. "We're safe here!"

Alex grabbed her shoulders, giving her a rough shake. "No, we are not!" he growled. "Now are you coming or—"

"Listen," she said, words coming out in a sudden torrent. "I've been through blistering deserts, rabid wolves, huge sand-dragon-things, crazy monks, dangerous cliffs, Kraden's constant whining, volcanic eruptions, and now a really big storm! _I AM STAYING HERE AND I AM NOT GOING TO—!_"

"_LOOK OUT!_"

Light surrounded her. There was a sensation of growing smaller, of drowning. Jenna felt herself hit grass, pinned down by something heavy. She opened her eyes, gasping as she looked up at the Imilian on top of her. He leapt to his feet, staring in the distance as rain poured down on them. She scrambled to her feet, cheeks burning in the rain as she stared at the cave she was in.

Or what had been the cave. The rock wall shattered, straight up from the mouth of the cavern, collapsing in on itself. It fell with an enormous snap, the earth around them rising. She looked up in shock as Alex held out his hand, not looking at her.

"Alex…" she breathed softly. "You just saved my life—"

"Not yet," he growled. "Now come on!"

Stone around them shifted, scattering pebbles in it's wake. The land lurched, the entire canyon wall behind them falling to become a mile-long ravine. Water splashed up the crack, hissing as the stone continued to crack along the eastern edge.

Jenna ran until her legs burned, then Alex began dragging her. She stumbled behind him, letting out a scream as the ground split open before them, taking Alex down. She found herself lying at the top of a tiny ditch, not two meters high, staring down at Alex.

He cursed loudly as lightning flashed above, thunder echoing just after. He let out several shocked gasped, struggling to stand, ending in a scream.

"Alex!" Jenna shouted, gasping for air.

"My ankle!" he screamed. "I… I can't get out!"

"You need to use your psynergy!"

"I don't have enough!"

"You have to try!" she screamed.

"If I don't have enough I might not be able to get all of me there!"

"Just do I—!"

"_I could kill us both_!"

"Well, we're already dead if you don't!"

Alex pushed himself up with his good leg, tossing up his hand and grabbing her wrist. He shouted something over the storm, a quiet spell, or perhaps a private curse.

Light flashed as the ground gave way.

Madness.

It was no longer an abstraction, an empty thing that meant and illness of the mind. Two beings were never meant to coexist in the same vessel. At every movement there was pain, constant screaming. Strength came, the strength that comes when one is not in full control of their thoughts, their body. When one is, in a sense, mad.

It was easier to describe it as three separate minds inside the vessel: You, I, and We. All fighting for superiority, like being buried alive in the same coffin, tearing at the wood until your fingertips ran red. It was impossible to distinguish between self and whoever else was there. For all they knew, their thoughts _were_ the other's thoughts, and whomever they were before was drowning in confusion.

Yet within the madness, there was a single emotion where all came into one; rage. Flailing about wildly, fire pouring from their veins, for no reason save that. It had come to the point where there was no reason required. Like the extremes of sadness, without sobs. Anger without words. Only silence. A silence within them that echoed so deep, it screamed until they would burst.

Four little lives flickered before them, so minute they were hardly a spark against the darkness they waded through. Tiny lights begging to be smothered, as though the world would end if they continued to burn. Somehow, that seemed exactly how it was.

Stone gave way to a physical beast, fumbling blindly, no longer guided by 'You,' or 'I', only by 'We,' a separate creature in itself, something neither could control. Nor were they sure they wanted to.

A light went out somewhere underneath them, tiny voices screaming tiny fears. Cold rushed through them, deep, aching inside three. They reared, a light fading, barely pulsing as the storm grew.

Whispers below them, so small, they were not. There were tears, screams. Heat and Cold. Their own little lights were quickly fading, and within moments would be gone. Darkness would return, and little lights everywhere would begin to go out.

"Come on!"

Felix stumbled back in shock as a hard blow landed on his jaw. He fell flat on his rear as Sheba's foot touched the ground again, whirling her staff in a wide arc. Her green eyes flashed. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Felix pushed himself up, eyes narrow. "We need to go now—!"

"NO!"

Sheba gasped in shock as Felix caught her stick in one hand, pulling it away. She stared at him in horror, wincing as his hand drew back. She opened her eyes as ringing metal filled her ears, the staff clattering before her.

Felix stared at her hard. "Get your staff and let's go. We need to leave here—"

"I don't want to!" she shouted, grabbing her staff and stepping away. "You lied to me! You said you'd bring me home!"

"You lied to me, too!" Felix screamed.

"What!"

"You said you had a destiny!"

Sheba flushed furiously. "I do have a dest—!"

"Not for long if we don't get off this tower!" Felix roared, holding out his hand.

She pulled away. "No!"

"Sheba!" Felix argued. "Please! If you don't you'll die!"

"I would die in your care anyway!" she shouted back. "That crazed leader of yours will kill me as soon as he has the chan—"

"He's just killed himself to save you!" Felix roared, eyes red, rain pouring down his face. "Don't you see, Sheba! _We need you_!"

She stared at him. "You're lying."

"No!" he screamed. "Sheba, without your powers, Weyard will die! Don't you get it! That is your destiny! That is what is meant to happen!"

Sheba shook her head. "How do you kno—!"

"I just do!" he said, flinging his hand out again. "Now are you coming or not!"

Sheba stared at his palm, rain falling all around them. Her trembling hand grabbed hold of his, dragging her toward the western side of the aerie. She could hardly see as the wind grew fierce, rain falling so hard it seemed it would tear through her clothes. "Where are we going!" she screamed.

"We have to get down the aerie!" Felix shouted. "There should be a contraption over h…" He frowned, staring into the rain at the western tower. Where there should have been stone, there was only air.

"What!" Sheba asked.

"It's not there!"

"What's not!"

"The stones that move you down the aerie!" he screamed. "They aren't here! The whole western peak is gone!"

"Lord Babi!"

Felix turned to face Sheba. "What!"

"Lord Babi!" she screamed. "He tore the whole thing down to create the foundation for his lighthouse!"

Felix paled. "Are you kidding me!"

"Do you see a tower here!" Sheba retorted.

Felix panicked. "Well, then what do we—"

"Isaac!"

"Isaac!"

"Mia, no! Wait!"

Mia flew back, falling hard against the marble floor, reeling to look up at the towering beast above them. Garet ran to her, grabbing her by her elbow and pulling her to her feet. He dragged her away as the creature reared it's heads, letting out low shriek, rumbling behind the thunder. Behind it, Isaac lay motionless.

"We have to help him!" Mia screamed.

Garet looked about frantically. He caught sight of the Wind Adept. "Ivan! Distract it!"

Ivan nodded, scrambling up the aerie and raising his hands. The wind blew harder, the creature growling furiously as lightning flashed around it. It spooked and reared up, thundering as it came back to the marble, sending Garet to one knee.

He jumped up again, rushing to Isaac. He flung the boy, hardly half his size over his shoulder, struggling to run toward where Ivan stood, eyes catching the lightning every now and again, making him look suddenly older.

Garet stumbled up the aerie, tossing the lifeless body behind the statue and rushing back to the fight. Mia screamed into the storm as a volley of ice shards flew from her hands, piercing the beast's entire arm and chest.

It roared, turning on her and swatting her aside again. This time, she didn't move.

"No!" Ivan gasped, the lightning fading.

"Ivan, no! You have to keep—"

He flung a fistful of wind at the dragon, ice shards breaking loose, pulling scales off with it. The beast roared in Ivan's direction, sending a fiery shaft hurdling toward the boy. It hit him headlong, fire engulfing the tiny boy. When the flames stopped, a violet glow surrounded him. He lowered his arms, scrambling toward Garet as the beast followed him.

Garet started running toward Ivan when the dragon slapped him away. Ivan tripped, fell to the ground, sputtering as he lifted himself from the puddle. The beast lifted one great paw, it's shadow floating over the tiny Wind Adept.

Garet charged the dragon, raising his axe as he neared one of the heads. He swung. It reared back, the paw groping wildly at it's eye. The beast shied away, hissing, one great eye blinking frantically. Garet grabbed Ivan, pulling him to his feet. The boy stared at Garet in shock as Garet pressed the tiny bottle into his hands. "Make Isaac drink this! And make sure he gets all of it! Hurry!"

Ivan rushed away as the dragon, with renewed fervor, started toward Garet. He raised his weapon again, the beast's paw crashing into him, sending him flying to the ground, and his axe skidding over the edge. Garet began to move but was suddenly pinned down by the same paw. It pressed hard, bones shifting in Garet's body. He bit his lower lip, holding in a scream until it exploded from him. Pain was everywhere, his voice filling each drop of rain as they collapsed on his face.

"Come on!"

The dragon stopped, looking up to see Ivan, cradling Isaac's head in his hand, forcing the potion on his mouth, only to have it roll off his lips, onto the cracked armor. Ivan weakly fingered Isaac's lower lip, turning the bottle over, holding Isaac's mouth shut around it.

The dragon's tail flicked up, snapping hard against Ivan. He flew back, slamming into a statue, staring in horror as the bottle, still half-full, shattered on the ground. "No!" he gasped. Another flick of the tail and Ivan was pinned under the statue.

The two heads returned to Garet, the Fire Adept struggling violently. As the pressure returned, he started screaming again. The dragon loomed over him, pressing hard and deeper, trying to make him conform to the stone, but his body wouldn't, not until it broke.

The screams grew worse, pain burning through every bone. Then suddenly it was gone. He opened his eyes, blinking away the darkness to see the dragon shrieking, dual heads wailing and clashing in pitch. The massive paw lurched at it's chest frantically, a great stone chunk protruding from it.

Garet rolled on his side, coughing violently, red turning pink in the tiny puddles scattered across the marble. He managed to look again to where Isaac stood, sunken to one knee, hand outstretched.

They for only a moment longer, then sudden as it became 'They,' it returned to 'You' and 'I', a pulling of one into twain. Almost more painful than to become one was to be separated. A madness of the lack of madness, of a certain logic and sudden knowledge.

Bones snapped, this time not caring in which direction, breaking. Red erupted from their skin. They were falling, becoming so much less than they had been. Smaller and smaller until it was two, standing above aerie, before the pit, facing the clouds. A feral beast, once again two little lives, tiny sparks that flickered for only moments more.

Saturos looked down at his chest, armor gone, a simple white tunic. Red poured from him, thick and dark. It was in his mouth, on his skin, everywhere but inside of his body. He struggled to breath. There was no air left for him. His skin had gone from silver to white, his scales gone pale in color.

In his hand was another, holding so tightly, with the last of the strength that remained. Her skin, deep and rose, was snow colored, whiter than Imil or Prox. Whiter than anything living should be.

But they were already dead.

"h… how…" Saturos stared because his strength was gone.

A single red tear stained Menardi's virgin cheek as her jaw hung wide. "we… were defeated…"

Saturos looked to the young boy, no older than Felix that struggled to one knee. His blue eyes caught Saturos's. Saturos coughed, the air leaving him completely. The boy frowned, stumbling away, lying on the ground before them, staring as red fell into it's own puddle at his feet, muddling in the rain.

"It is over," Isaac said softly.

Saturos felt air gather one last time inside him. His mouth twitched, the corner turning up into a smile. "…no."

The hand on his wrist became tight one last time. "Saturos…"

His eyes went wide for a moment, knees giving way. The hand stayed with him, his female beside him, and her male beside her. Her pulse echoed as they fell, heat surrounding them, little lights growing, blinding themselves in endless white.

And still the darkness was coming. So quickly, yet never reaching. Two hands, two pulses, careening for mere moments, and falling for hours, content to be two separate beings, forever after known as 'They.'

And it ended.

Garet forced himself up, hand pressed to his chest. He looked around, staring at the rubble that was Venus Aerie. He looked to where Isaac was pulling rocks away from Ivan, and Mia was healing her wounds. He grinned tiredly, for a moment, denied it, then saw nothing and let out a laugh. "We won…" He jumped up, shouted happily, kicking in the air. "WE WON!" he screamed, laughing almost hysterically as Isaac helped Ivan to his feet.

"We beat them…" Isaac told him quietly, helping him limp past the aerie pit.

"But have we really won?" Ivan murmured.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, frowing.

Garert scoffed, prodding his arm with hesitant fingers. "Of course we won."

"No," Mia said, forcing herself to her feet, leaning on her staff. "The beacon was still lit…"

Ivan sighed. "And all our effort was for naught."

"What!" Garet gasped incredulously. "What are you talking about! We did everything that we could!" He made a gesture to the beacon, a thin beam still rising. "Sure, we couldn't save Venus Lighthouse, but we beat them!… they're gone! You saw them fall into the pit!" He shrugged, smiling up at the rain as it fell a little lighter on his face. "We don't have to worry about anymore beacons being lit."

Mia shook her head, sun peaking through the clouds. "But Felix is gone… and he's taken Sheba with h—"

"…no."

The group turned in one great motion as the rain began to stop. Felix's hair was loose against his face, pale and shaking. Sheba stood behind him, her eyes wide, taking in the aerie remains. One of the six statues still stood firm, several broken and shattered, and one completely missing.

Felix swallowed hard, keeping his distance. "Did…" He looked around. "Did you… finish them?"

Isaac nodded slowly, starting toward Felix. "Everything's over. We're finished here, we can go h—"

Felix drew his blade, Isaac taking a wary step backward. Felix's eyes were dim, pale as the sun filtered onto their faces. Rain still poured down his cheeks. He was the extreme. The anger without words, sadness without emotion. He stepped back, keeping his sword close. "No one knew their power better than I did," he murmured.

Isaac sighed. "Felix…"

"If you destroyed them, then I am no match for you," he said. His eyes flashed, and he quietly murmured, "now…"

Isaac shook his head. "Felix, it's over. We've just—"

"Isaac," Felix hardly breathed, taking a fearful step backward, eyes focused, wide and worried, on the boy before him. He shook his head, more tears coming. "I must go." He didn't move his gaze, only weakly held out his hand. "Come, Sheba…"

Sheba looked between Isaac and Felix, silently stepping forward and taking his wrist in her hand, allowing him to guide her toward the stairway.

"Wait!"

Felix paused on the step, looking at the Imilian girl rushed toward him. Behind her the shaft of light still rose from within the pit, no glowing orb as on Mercury, just a line of green fire into the sky. Mia swallowed hard, coming to a stop at the top of the stairway, looking down at he and Sheba. "Felix, wait…"

He stopped, then began downward again. "I… can't—"

"Why do you run from us!" Ivan gasped in exasperation.

Garet scratched the back of his head, sighing tiredly. "Felix… they… they fell into the lighthouse. It's…" He smiled wearily, shrugging. "It's all over…"

Felix swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tight, silently mourning. "You poor fools…" His eyes slid open, warm and vibrant again. "If you think this is over, you are sadly mistaken…" He started down the stairs, reaching where the western tower should have been. He flung his hand out casually, small vines appeared on the side of the stone. He touched Sheba on the back, lightly. "Are you strong enough to climb?"

Sheba nodded slowly. "I think s—"

Mia rushed to the stairs. "If you're going to light the beacons, you will still need—"

"The Elemental Stars?" Felix growled, rounding on the group staring down at him from the displaced stone over his head. "We have them!"

"Not all of them," Isaac argued quietly.

"They're gone, Felix!" Ivan shouted. "You don't have to light the beacons anymore!"

Felix felt as though something large had hit him in the chest. He ached to breathe, but it seemed that his lungs had seized up. His breathing was tight, shaky. There was a lack inside of him, as though someone had reached inside of him and pulled something out, something that would never return. It was unvoiceable, a growing sickness.

Saturos was dead.

Menardi was dead.

Time was suspended in a series of breaths. The pain was too great to think, to do anything other than to will himself to breathe. His body felt as though at any moment it would collapse in on itself, that he would cease to be and it would all be over. But several moments passed and he still existed. Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan still stood above them, leaning over the banister and staring. Sheba was holding fast to one hand, and in the other, a sword in it's scabbard, and a gem in a mythril bag.

He swallowed hard, Mia's words still echoing in the empty canyon where the western tower should have been, '_you don't have to light the beacons anymore_.'

He shook his head, turning his back on them, as he tucked the pouch on his belt. He removed his rapier, setting the sword and the sheath in it's place. He dropped his old weapons, hand resting on the new one. The last leader of their cause carried it. Now it was his responsibility. "Yes… I do," he murmured. "You don't understand, do you? If I don't light the beacons, then…"

"What!" Garet screamed. "What will happen? Nothing! Felix, you're—"

"It's no use talking about it!" he snapped, rounding on them. "Just wait and see!"

Isaac shook his head. "Felix—"

"If you won't release Sheba," Mia shouted, rushing toward the stairs. "Then we'll just have to take her b—!"

The world spun wildly, stone shattering all around them. Pebbles sprinkled over Felix's face and the wind rushed from his body as he hit the marble below him. he opened his eyes, looking up at the ledge he had just been standing on. The stairs towered over them, bent in the wrong direction, stone pulled upwards and inside itself. He struggled to move, aching all over his body from the shock of the fall. The air roared all around them, earthen and deep, as though it would erupt. A quiet gasp returned him to his place.

He scrambled across the ledge on hands and knees until he reached the edge. Sheba was clinging to a shattered windowsill, reaching for a tiny vine, she grabbed at it and it crumbled away from the stone. She tried to grab for the window again, and the marble there gave way, leaving her hanging with one hand.

The stone cracked.

"No! Sheba!" Felix flung himself over the edge, hands reaching down, almost close enough to touch. "Hold on, Sheba! Take my hand!"

Sheba stared up at him, green eyes wide. She grunted, pulling up her free hand and reaching. Her fingertips brushed his, suddenly pulled away and the marble snapped, loosening. She let out a tiny gasp, looking back up. She was crying, torn apart in silence. "I can't—"

"You must try!" Felix screamed, reaching further. "If you don't—"

"Look," she hardly breathed, staring down. "The foundation of the lighthouse…"

Clouds rushed up at them, the ocean frantically beating against the lighthouse, each wave bringing back ton after ton of stone. Their half of the tower was slowly sinking.

Felix was frantic, trying to hold himself against the wet marble. "D-don't look, Sheba!" he shouted as she tried to pull herself up again. The stone cracked again, ready to give way at any moment. "Just give me your hand!"

The stone fell in, Sheba gasping. "I… I'm slipping!" she gasped, her eyes wide, hysterical. Half the window fell away, crashing against the side of the lighthouse. One hands remained on the ledge, slipping from palm to fingers. She let out a sob, looking up helplessly. "Felix, I'm slipping! I can't hold on—"

"No!" he screamed. "Don't let go! You can't! You'll—"

The stone shifted, her fingers began to fail. She looked up, face wet and covered with dirt and rain. "Goodbye… Felix," she murmured, quiet breaking filling the air. She gasped as it came loose. She forced her face up, looking one last time at the face she'd known so short a time. "And thank you."

The stone shattered.

"_SHEBA!_"

Felix was on his feet, cloak off before he made the motion. "NO! I won't let this happen!"

Somewhere in the distance, someone was screaming.

Memory was gone and he hurdled himself into air. White and sky flashed beside him. Waves beat the stone, half the Aerie giving way into the ocean. It rose to touch the sun, to meet them with stone and water. Hands met, pulling for one another frantically. They breathed, and the moment was over.

Thick darkness surrounded them, cool and deafening. Eternal and empty for miles. Motion all around them, and unable to move. Unable to do anything more than wait. Endless blue and pale all around them forever.

Then, suddenly sky.

Felix awoke with a horrific gasp, filling his whole body with air as though he never had before. Like hearing after being deaf, seeing after being blind. Sun beat against his face, circles of salt and sand twisted all over his skin.

Waves breached on the shore, lapping at his boots, the seaweed tangled around his body. Small breaths touched his cheek, a hand against his chest. He glanced at the small one beside him; caked in sand and seaweed, blonde hair askew across his chestplate.

He looked again at the sky until only the white remained. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep.


	28. Epilogue

(A/N: And you thought it was over! Tricked you! I have one last little treat, a preview! That's right! I've decided to go forward with a sequel after all. After all my slaving and whining, I'm not getting paid! TT, I got over it and decided to do it for the sake of you lovely people! … funny thing is, this story is on over fifty favorite lists, and about half those people I haven't seen review. glareglare So, look for a final farewell at the bottom for those that reviewed for the last three chapters! And a special thanks to those who've been here AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL along. All these… long… excruciatingly… extended… wonderful… three… fragging… years. That's right. Three years in the making. And here comes a sequel. Maybe I'll just have to get the royalties and send it into Camelot before they make a manga that clashes with my stuff. Grr… This fic will have an Author's Definitive Edition, all the AN's from before will be clumped away at the ending. Scenes I thought about writing and didn't realize their place until now will be added. Mercury Lighthouse will be extended by almost a full chapter, and I found a printed version of the original prologue! YAY! That will be going back in. So look for a REALLY completed version of 'Eyes,' soon to come. For now, a nameless sequel is underway…. BTW, don't give me title ideas. I'll think of something…

I MEAN IT! NO SENDING ME REVIEWS THAT SAY "YOU SHOULD CALL IT THROUGH THE OTHER EYES II!" imitating Morgan Webb Stop it, stop it, stop it! And now for something completely different.)

Preview:

Work in Progress- TTOE II: Untitled

Prologue:

Birds scattered across the cream-colored morning as a scream echoed in the trees. Fingertips were deep in the ground, holding the soil and grass hard, face twisted to avoid the sobs clawing at the back of his tongue.

Jenna watched Kraden in pale silence, her hands hard on Alex's shoulders, keeping him from moving. He squirmed, groaned in pain as Kraden turned his face away, swallowing hard. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a damp sleeve, blood-stained hands trembling. "There…"

Alex's breaths were short and tight, eyes shut tightly, head in Jenna's lap. She swallowed hard, looking at Kraden. "Was this really neces—"

"It wasn't completely broken," Kraden said, lowering his voice to a whisper as Alex's breathing slowed. "If I hadn't the bone wouldn't have reformed correctly, or it would have just broken again." He sighed, in exhaustion looking up at Jenna. "Either way, he won't be walking for some time."

Jenna smiled sadly as she removed her hands from Alex, slipped away, leaving his head on the ground. "Already asleep."

"And well he should be," Kraden murmured. "He kept watch all night. Poor man must be entirely exhausted." He shook his head, reaching up and grabbing hold of his sleeve. He pulled hard, the material pulling loose from his tunic. He sighed. "Are you well enough to start a fire.

She hardly nodded. "I think so."

Kraden nodded slowly. "We'll need to boil this fabric before I use it. The last thing Alex needs is to get sick. Especially with Felix and Satu…" He stopped, words hanging in silence.

Jenna stared off into space again, her expression changed.

Kraden sighed. "Jenna… are you—"

"It's been two days now," she murmured. "Two days tonight."

"I'm certain he's fine," Kraden whispered. "Wherever he is… And Saturos and Menardi are there with him… and Sheba."

Jenna's chin fell, staring at the ground intently. "I suppose…"

"For now," Kraden murmured, standing and wiping the blood off his hands onto his black trousers. "I suggest we worry about our own survival. And that requires water to boil and wood for a fire."

Jenna frowned. "But we lost everything in that cave. The pots, the pans… how are we going to—"

Kraden plucked up a piece of armor from where it was strewn on the ground. The breastplate Alex had been wearing was rounded, a deep arc that Kraden turned over and set on the ground to demonstrate. "And there you have it. A make-shift pot."

Jenna smiled dryly. "Alright, I'll get the wood."

Kraden nodded. "And I'll fetch the water."

TTTTT

Alex lowered his dagger, holding the long piece of wood to the light for a moment. A few more tiny movements and he set the blade down and struggled to stand.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kraden muttered from where he was mixing plants in the breastplate over the fire. "It hasn't even been a day and already you want to ruin your leg again."

"It won't get any better by just sitting there," Alex muttered.

Kraden looked at him dryly. "Actually, as nature intends it, that _is_ what happens."

"I just… can't stand sitting here… waiting," Alex said softly, catching his balance with the long stick, jamming it under his arm where he had carved it flat. "I need to be moving."

"You need to be resting," Kraden muttered.

"I'm going out for a while," Alex said softly.

"Where to?" Kraden laughed. "There's nothing around here—"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "To the beach," he muttered. "If I'm being forced to sit for a long period of time, I'd like to go somewhere I can relax. Besides, a little sun might do me well."

"Will you at least wait for Jenna to get back?" Kraden asked. "I don't want both of you getting lost and leaving me here by myself—"

"I don't get lost," Alex said softly. "I'll be back…" He thought a moment then bent over, grabbing a stick. He jammed it into the soft earth, drawing a line a ways off. "When the shadow hits that line."

"Fine," Kraden sighed. "But if you ruin your ankle, I refuse to fix it again."

"Fair enough."

Off-beat steps echoed into the forest, leaving Kraden alone with his mortar, pedestal, and thoughts. He crushed a handful of berries in silence, mixing them with a few leaves from a plant, added water and dumped them into their 'pan,' waiting for them to boil. Jenna walked into camp, playing with her hair tiredly. "Oh, Kraden… how long will this island continue to drift?"

"Until we find a group of fishermen that can row fast enough to dock here, or until we crash into another landmass and become their new peninsula," Kraden murmured dryly. When he looked up to see her face, he sighed. "I don't know, Jenna… I wish you could tell me."

Jenna shook her head, throwing herself down on the ground. "You're no help at all."

Kraden rounded on her, eyes narrow. She was staring at the treetops, the blue that peeked down at them. He sighed, looking through the plants he gathered into his bag. He pulled out a small pouch of berries. He thought a moment, then tossed them to her.

She started, looking at the pouch. She pulled it open, cheeks flashing red.

Kraden cursed as the berry pouch nailed him cleanly in the back of his head. He turned to see Jenna, eyes narrow. "How can you even think of food at a time like this!"

"I was thinking of you—!"

"Well, stop!" Jenna shouted, slamming her fist on the ground.

Kraden turned away, going back to his potion. It was boiling furiously now, turned from green to a brownish purple. He groaned, flinging up a hand and dumping the mixture into the grass. "Well, it's no good now."

Jenna stared as the grass where the potion fell promptly turned yellow and died. "I'd say so."

Kraden threw her a dirty look. After a moment his expression softened. He was playing with the trinket around her neck, the tiny necklace. He sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged, seeing him eyeing the necklace and quickly turned away from him. "I… just wonder what happened to Felix… and the others, that's all."

"Well, at least we know they have lit the Venus beacon," Kraden said softly.

Jenna scoffed lightly. "I know. That's how we ended up adrift at sea in the first place, isn't it?"

Kraden's patience was wearing thin. He bit his tongue, starting on a new potion. "Well, you certainly are cranky today," he grumbled darkly. He wiped the remnant of the old potion off with the corner of his tunic and flung a few leaves into the metal. Time passed in silence, Kraden feeling suddenly awkward. He turned, seeing Jenna staring at him, necklace still in hand. He sighed tiredly, scratching the back of his neck. "I… I'm sorry, Jenna. I suppose you're just worried about Felix and the others."

"… Isaac and the others must have been there, too."

"I suspect you're right," Kraden sighed.

Jenna sighed, staring at the spots of sky above her. "I miss them… Isaac… Felix…"

Minutes passed in silence until a familiar uneven rhythm pattered into the camp again. Alex stood in the grove staring at them with wide, sea-colored eyes. "Come with me."

Kraden frowned. "What?"

Alex shook his head. "Quickly… there's something you must see."

(A/N: lol, I know, uber short, but get over it, cause it's only the beginning! I'm thinking about doing a story that follows Lost Age, and one that follows 'The Others.' It'll be another long three years, but it'll be good! Last shoutout to readers, look for your name if you've reviewed in the last three chappies! Luvs and suches!

Raine: Thank you so much! And… Well, as you can tell, there IS going to be a sequel! Surprise!

Judgement Flame: School blockage… I hate it as well. It's beastly. If you read some of the AN's, you see I had the same problem. Dumb school safety systems. glad to know you didn't mind it was long. A lot of people check the story out, but never stick to it because it's long.

"…": Adamantium! Uber powerful metal stuff! Or Orihalon, like on GS:LA! Hooray for metal!

Spirit Seer: lol, YAY! It's over! It feels like a load is off my shoulders. sigh It's kinda nice. I'll just have to keep going with the moment I do have.

The Appreciator: I like you just cause you quote George Lucas and I like Star Wars. You're my new favorite… looks around cautiously Okay, but… don't tell anyone, because they all think they're my favorites too.

Azalee: Here it is! I actually wasn't going to do anymore, but I saw your plee and figured, well, now I have to do it. So I did. Now for part 2…

Gingy Mittens: I know, the Jenna and Alex action hasn't happened yet, but there's… _starting_ to be some sexual tension. Maybe a few more days on the island will fix that.

Raitei: I have to admit… violence makes me happy. Especially when it's pretty violence… like God of War… ALL THOSE WITH PS2's GO GET IT NOW! … pretty violence.

Corycian Muse: Yup… I'm all about the action and drama… And the violencia! Hence why I loved Gladiator… and Halo…and Halo 2… and God of War… and… well, I could go on, but there's too much.

Hanri Quetton: well, I'm glad you like my spin-offs. Some people get all weird with me and don't like them… but I do. Alex, is admittedly, my guilty pleasure. He's so fantastic, yet so dark and morbidly twisted on the inside! I love complexe people. And Alex is going to be getting even better come TTOE 2!

Fan fic lover: … have I won you over to the dark side now? PLEEEEASE? I can't be a real bad$$ until I have an evil sidekick…

WhitterZ:… pats her on the back I know… I know.

kd7sov: well… the way I figured it, is that the Mars clan in Prox has probably already gone through the lighthouse, they just can't do anything. They would have found the Sol Blade. Maybe in the rewrite I'll put it in there… somewhere…

Hiei17: YAY! I know, since my laptop is broke'ded I can't do e-mail, but I do know who you are! I just haven't been able to check anything! I hope you enjoyed this, cause I have to go right on into the next one. This chapter isn't even a for sure, yet. So many plans… so little time.

Semaj Fallen: … I'll have to look more into the character development when I do my readthrough… blush I have to admit, I haven't ever read it all the way through. I go back sometimes, but I've never done more than check something I wrote in a previous chapter. Hence the necklace suddenly returning out of no where. … did you point that out as well, or am I hallucinating? Aw, well.

Libby: No more stress, no more scariness… it's nice to have it over, but now… It's kinda sad… like how my mom'll feel when I move out… sniff

Menardi: … lol, that was weird, like I'm writing to a character. No! I'm not yet on FFXI, but once the Xbox 360 comes out, I will be. I don't know if the nets will be linked or not, but I'm crossing my fingers. I'll e-mail my screen name if they turn out to be… otherwise, I'll just have to get a better computer.

Malteser99: …wow, that was short. Don't think they get much short than that.

Trixe's girl: I was wrong. This was shorter… btw, thanks for pointing out the error. Twill be fixed.

Graficcha: I got someone to cry! MY LIFe'S WORK IS COMPLETE! YAY!

And it looks like that's all folks! Tune in for the new story soon. Be on guard.)


	29. Announcement

This isn't really a chapter, but a notice. "Through the Other Eyes II: Bloodlines" is now up, or at least a prologue. Work on the first chapter is underway, as well as a novelization of GSII: The Lost Age. Expect another update here and at TTOE2 when GSLANovel is posted up. ENJOY!

-jedigrl2001/ Kat


End file.
